


Lillum's Lewd Prison

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 315,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: When Finn and his friends are being judged for past crimes, they're sent to a Kingdom that specialize in punishment… and pleasure. Would they overcome the trials or be broken? Harem as usual. Will have light and dark lemons. Some OC's are owned by TME. This is a co-op.





	1. Enter the Princess of Bondage

**The scene fades in to show that TME and Atomsk were both sitting in chairs on the stage they used in the past but it had a medieval type of theme before TME spoke up.**

"**Greetings everyone, and welcome to LLP or Lillum's lewd prison, a story that Atomsk had in mind and helped inspire ELA or Emerald's lewd adventures, and unlike Emerald, as the title suggest, my OC Lillum is the main heroine of this show and for those who know her from other stories, you should get why right?, am I wrong in saying it like that Atomsk?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk with crossed arms.**

**However before Atomsk could answer, he turned his chair around like Darth Sidious before speaking.**

"**Not at all my friend." He said while trying to sound like Sidious.**

**TME sweatdrops before he looked to the readers before he spoke up.**

"**And for this story, lets give a hand for the AC version of Lillum who will be the main guest star here, others will come and go but Lillum will be here for her own input to help make the story better." TME said before he turned to his right and claps with many invisible people clapping as well before the busty succubus lover of Emerald floats in with a smile on her face.**

"**Hey everyone." Lillum said while she waved to the readers before the clapping dies down a moment later.**

"**Thanks for coming here Lillum." Atomsk said.**

**Lillum grins before she floats near Atomsk and spoke up with a teasing tone.**

"**Thanks Atomy… Monica says hi by the way." Lillum teased… which could mean a lot of things considering this is Lillum of Angel City.**

**Atomsk blushed a bit from after hearing his girlfriend's name before speaking.**

"**Yes well… I can't wait to see her when we're finished."**

"**Yeah… and considering the story here… I decided to teach Monica a few things… better watch your back when you get to her place… could mean the difference between surprising her… or her surprising you." Lillum teased before she sat in a chair between the two authors.**

**Atomsk gulps a bit before wondering what 'few things' Lillum taught Monica. Now he doesn't know whether to watch his back or… just flat out welcome it.**

**TME sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

"**Yeeeaaahhh…. Anyway unless you want to go see Monica now Atomsk, I think we should get into the story now unless you have anything else to add like any warnings or something cause this story is not a light type of lemon story." TME said while Lillum grins from the chapter she was reading about her AT variants raunchy exploits and had a pen to make some ideas to use for her lessons later.**

**Atomsk cleared his throat before speaking.**

"**Well before we begin, I personally want to thank PearsandNectarines for giving us permission to do this story which was inspired by his story 'Princess Bubblegum's Bondage'."**

"**Yeah, thanks Pear, and thanks for letting us write ELA, and in case Shywhitefox is reading this, we thank you for the Chaos Ring idea, it won't be used yet but it will be used later… hmmm… unless you want to add anything else Atomsk, you think were good now?" TME said when he looked to his co-host friend.**

"**Well I'm pretty sure we mentioned how the lemons in the story won't be light right?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Yeah, most are either rapish ones or blackmailed so that Lillum could… break ladies and men in not only for her own pleasure but for her agenda of punishing the ones who did serious wrongs in the past… but don't worry, nothing nasty alright?, we can at least agree on that so the readers won't get turned away from the story right?" TME said before asking Atomsk those last bits.**

"**Most definitely. So if we have nothing else to say or add, let's cue black screen." Atomsk said before the scene fades black before shifting to the outside of Jake and Ladies house while a person approaches with a smile on their face.**

**Ooo/ Jake and Ladies home/ front door/ ?**

The person in question walked out of the treeline that surrounded the house before a shapely woman in very revealing, practically nude chain like bondage gear while she wore it in a way that showed how confident she was in her body.

She had E to G cup breasts that bounced with each step, wide hips that were perfect, not to thin, not to wide, brown hair that was tied in a braid behind her back and she had a light shade of lipstick, all in all, most would wonder if she was a goddess in mortal flesh when she stopped in front of the house.

Her body glows a bit before a magical pulse of energy shot around her to see who was in the house, she was only here for the parents, Jake and Lady… for now… so if no kid or their kids kids were there, the better for her.

Lucky for the mysterious female figure, Jake and Lady were indeed alone and they were watching a movie while sitting on the couch.

The woman grins a bit before she raised her hand and knocked on the door a few times to get their attention while she adjusts her *Outfit* so that it really revealed her body while hiding the important bits before she waits.

Jake and Lady, who heard that, were confused before Jake spoke up.

"Who could be knocking at this time of hour?"

Thanks to it only being Lady right now, Lady's words were automatically translated for the magical dog.

"**Maybe it's Finn, our friends, or one of our children stopping by and coming to say high, you know how adament I am about knocking no matter who it is… nearly turned Marceline pink in surprise so she doesn't pop in when I'm here." **Lady said when she looked to a pink colored lamp that got hit instead which gave a gentle glow around the room.

"Hehe true, but they would call before coming. I'll check anyway." He said before getting off from the couch and used his stretching powers to bring himself to the door before opening it before speaking.

"Hello, how may I… help...yoooouuuu…" Jake said before stopping when he blushed big when he saw the lady standing out front.

"**Jake, whats… wroooonng." **Lady said when she floats after Jake and saw the strange woman in front of them who smiles at the duo before he spoke up.

"Hello, sorry for the unexpected visit, I was just on my way to the Candy Kingdom and I'm a bit tired, would it be possible to rest here for a bit before I continue to my meeting with Princess Bubblegum?, my name is Lillum, I'm a new princess here in the land of Ooo." the woman or Lillum said while keeping her title secret for now, her breast jiggle a bit with each word which made Lady wonder how her outfit kept her figure in check..

Jake finally regained his composure before speaking up.

"Well… I have to talk to my wife about this first if you can hold on."

"But of course, it was rude of me to stop by like this but like I said, I was on my way to the Candy Kingdom, do you at least have something I can sit on out here?, my feet are killing me after all." Lillum said while she moved her shapely body which showed her sexy legs when she showed her feet which were a bit dirty when she walked barefooted.

Jake looked away for moment after seeing that even though Lillum's legs were sexy before looking at Lady to see what she thinks.

Lady had to blush a bit when she saw Lillum do that before he looked to Jake before she spoke up.

"**Well, we could at least let her in and let her sit somewhere, but we would have to at least ask why she was heading to the Candy Kingdom." **Lady said while Lillum just smiles at the duo before she spoke up.

"Oh thank you miss Rainicorn, I hope I can repay you later if your want." Lillum said which shocked Lady when Lillum somehow understood her.

"W-Wait… You can understand Rainicorn?" Jake asked with a surprised look.

"Well of course, I mean I heard of a Rainicorn who lived here and since I'll be moving in soon, it would be an insult to not at least learn her language, I mean what kind of person wouldn't learn how to speak like that?, would be an issue to find a translator right?" Lillum said with a smile on her face, seems she wasn't just a pretty face.

Jake couldn't seem to find anything wrong with that logic before speaking up.

"Well you're right about that. But what do you mean when you say moving in? And what Kingdom do you hale from?"

"Would it be possible to sit down before I tell that?" Lillum said with a charming smile on her face, she even used a tiny bit of magic to enhance the effect which made Lady blush a little before she nods her head while looking to Jake.

Jake, who also blushed, nods to his wife before speaking up.

"S-Sure, you can come in. Sorry for that." He said before the duo stepped back so Lillum can enter.

Lillum smiles when she followed the duo inside before she looked around to see the home before she spoke up while she sat in on a single chair nearby.

"Nice place you have, ever think of getting a bigger place?" Lillum asked while she saw the various things around her.

Jake looks to Lady before speaking up after looking at Lillum.

"Well we did thought about it, just haven't gotten around to look at other homes. Maybe me and Lady can talk to our son, Kim Kil Wahn, about it if Lady wants to move. Don't want my special gal to feel force."

"Oh, maybe I can help with that… but I have one condition if you want to hear it." Lillum said while her kind smile slowly turns a bit menacing.

Jake recognizes that look before he got in front of Lady before speaking up.

"Like what?"

"Well… you asked about what Kingdom I rule correct?... Well I should officially introduce myself, but I am Lillum… Princess of Bondage of the Bondage Kingdom, a hidden Kingdom that is about to reveal itself to the world… and just to be clear… I'm not the villain… you are Jake and so are a few others here in Ooo who… I want to give special punishments to." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she calmly sat in front of the duo.

Jake and Lady blinked in shocked before Jake spoke up.

"A-A Bondage Kingdom? As in a Kingdom that relies on… t-tier 15? What business do you have in the Candy Kingdom? And I'm not a villain either. I'm one of Ooo's greatest heroes with my bro Finn."

"Oh I heard of the good you done… but I also heard of the evil you did as well, I mean you caused Phoebe to get the wrong Idea and with Finn being out of the loop, caused her to attack the goblin kingdom, and then there is the thievery in your past, and dare I mention your hand in the Ice Kingdom and how you caused Phoebe and Finn to break up thanks to your fixation with the Cosmic owl, and let's not forget all of the snow and ice based creatures that lived in the Ice kingdom... as for how I know… rumors spread far and one of them is the fact that your the main reason Finn is not with a lady nowadays… am I wrong with what I said?" Lillum said with a smile on her face while she relaxed in the chair with one hand used to hold her head like a menacing manipulator.

Jake was shocked that Lillum knew his past mistakes. But he knew he can't hide or deny it since it was fault before putting his head down with shame.

Lady was shocked for a few reasons, mainly like Jake on how Lillum knew the incidents, but the thievery…

"**Jake?... is… she telling the truth about the theivery?" **Lady said before Lillum spoke up.

"Yup… and thanks to that, one of his daughters, the one that tricked Jake into getting into one last heist with a past gang of his, he stole a little something from the Candy Kingdom and kept quiet about it, lot of banana guards tried to arrest them and whatnot, if you think I'm lying… ask Jake… or even the security guards in the candy Kingdom…" Lillum said with a grin on her face while Lady's eyes widen in shock before looking to Jake to see if he would say otherwise… especially for her daughter.

Sadly Jake sighs before speaking up.

"It's true Lady. But you have to understand, me and Finn were in a difficult time. After our parents passed away, Jermaine took the house while me and Finn try to find ways to survive on our own. So I had to do the thief thing while Finn remained oblivious. I wasn't proud of the things I did but it was the only way to survive before we became heroes and stuff. I changed my ways Lady. The only reason I did that last game was to help save Jake Jr. However, after finding out that it was a fake, I completely forgot about the thing. Until the princess asked me and Finn to look for it. I was now afraid so I buried the artifact till I can no longer think of it till she brought it up." He said while pointing at Lillum.

"Don't blame me, I mean did you think you could hide it forever… I mean what would Bubblegum think when she finds out?, like I said, I'm no villain… but I'm no hero though, so I'll give you two options since I have plans to punish Bubblegum for her actions… like I said, I'm punishing a lot of people and I'll be needing some help." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

"Whoa wait a minute, let's not involve Lady since she's innocent. And second why should I help you punish any of my closest friends?" Jake asked while frowning.

"Oh… so you don't want to help get some revenge on Bubblegum and probably Marceline and others for helping with screwing Finn's mind up about romance and other things?, I thought you would be at least interested in that?, I mean you remember what they did yes?, And as for Lady, it's her choice to join in or not since I have no issues with her since she didn't do anything evil to anyone… besides… do you really have a choice since the things you did could be considered so many levels of treason?, I'm a princess who rules a kingdom but I honor deals with no exception, so I'll tell you this, unless Lady here wants in, I'll leave her alone but you will be helping… or I'll have to seduce her myself… and I haven't failed before so think of that if you would be so kind." Lillum said with an innocent smile on her face which caused Lady to blush a bit when she got where Lillum was going with that.

Jake knew as well before he grew a bit big to protect Lady before speaking.

"Regardless of what they did… two wrongs don't make a right. However… I seem to have no choice. I will… help you. But don't you dare lay a finger on my wife. And even if I'm helping you, it won't make me or Finn feel better and I will never forgive you for this." He said with a heated glare to the princess.

"Nice, but I want to make two things very clear before I go… one… **don't you dare think I would force myself on an innocent person you damned mutt, I have a code of honor… pride in my work that I only go and teach the wicked a lesson, try and tell me this, have I threatened your wife?, Have I laid a single finger on her?, Honestly I can change her to be humanoid and then sweet talk her into coming to bed with me but I won't, she is a nice person, people like Bubblegum however deserve what they get, I mean, think of all the questionable things she did or the straight up immoral ones before you bite my head off."** Lillum said before she used her magic and killing intent to make one thing clear, Lillum was not one to piss off.

Jake and Lady did shivered with fear when they felt that before Jake spoke up while trying to hold his ground.

"O-Okay… I'm sorry for the accusation and also you have a point. But what happen is old news. No one talks about it anymore."

Lillum calmed down moment later before she spoke up.

"Granted you have a point but what's to stop people like Bubblegum from going into their old ways?, Consider this if it helps... You'll die of old age and she will still be alive and well, however, what's to stop her from going back to her immoral self that spies on people, experimenting with things that are inhumane?, heartfelt gestures are one thing, but the only person who can snap her out of it is Marceline but you know who she is better than most and how do you think Bubblegum will react when most of the important people in her life is gone?" Lillum said while telling Jake to think long term.

Jake did think on that before speaking.

"*Sigh*... I can see where you're going with this, and it would be bad if Bubblegum went to her old self. But still even if I had a hand in this, it won't make me feel better. Plus guys like me and Finn can't live forever."

"Well, that's where I come in, you see, I have rewards for those who do a good job and I can give you an advance for now… consider it a perk of working for me if you want to get something out of this that makes it worth it, not only that but as a show of good will from me." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Jake crossed his arms before speaking up.

"Hopefully it's not a way for me to keep on living. I'll take any reward but that."

"Hehe, well first off, My Kingdom has something called a fountain of youth that only certain people can get to and it allowed my family to live long lives before I was born and they stopped and aged like normally before passing on, as for the reward…" Lillum said and with a snap of her fingers, a cloud covered Lady before coughing was heard.

Jake was shocked before before he turns around before screaming.

"LADY!"

However before he could do anything else, the cloud fades…. To reveal a humanoid looking woman in Lady's place with a figure that matched Lillum's and had Lady's iconic horn, hair, and had a more human like face with horse like traits, even the rainbow like flank was seen... all in all, lady went from being a normal Rainicorn to some kind of Human shaped humanoid that was very pleasing to the eyes while Lillum grins while she kept silent to see what Jake's Reaction would be.

Said dog stared at AWE before blushing a bit brightly before speaking up.

"Oh Glob. Lady, you look beautiful. How do you feel?"

Lady blinked a few times before getting slightly disoriented and starts to fall, but a chain shot past Jake and acts as a handlebar for Lady before Lillum spoke up.

"Careful Lady, you may need a few minutes to adjust." Lillum said with a grin on her face while Lady wobbles a bit while she used the chain to get a grip of her new body slowly.

Jake brought his hands to hold his wife's arms to help her stay still till she stopped wobbling before he used a bit of stretching powers to form a chair from this leg before helping Lady sit there till she was better.

Lillum smiles a bit at her handy work before she spoke up.

"So Jake, like your wife's new form?, I can change her back if you want… but try and use your imagination while Lady is in this body… the pleasure you two can revel in thanks to your shapeshifting powers… just humor me… and daydream…" Lillum said with a smile on her face while Lady blushes a bit when she was already doing that...one that involves a Jake suit sized Jake and other forms which made her blush more… and felt wet between her newly grown human shaped legs.

Jake, though tried not to, did thought of that before his face blushed greatly before he felt his dick getting hard a bit while thinking of using his forms on Lady.

Lillum grins a bit before she spoke up.

"You know Jake… I do need to test you a bit to see if you can last… maybe we could help Lady here with her problem huh?" Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face while Lady blushed more when she heard that.

Jake was blushing while feeling shocked before speaking.

"Hey I don't want to do this in front of someone we don't know. Plus what Lady and I do is private."

"I would like to remind you that I am the Princess of Bondage, a person who thrives with tiers, and second, I'll need to test you if you'll be a good minion or not… and as for Lady, I believe it's her choice right now to involve me or not as well, I mean she has a choice right?, I'm just trying to make things interesting by making this into a threesome… I mean you got an imagination right?, Think of it… you getting pleased by two shapely sexy women, me pleasing Lady with my mouth while you watch or fuck my holes… the sky's the limit if I join in to make this very fun.. I mean Ooo is a free place right?, why not take advantage of that?" Lillum teased while Lady blushed brightly.

Jake blushed brightly when he heard that before looking at Lady to see what she will say.

Honestly, many could wonder what Lady was thinking while she took a few minutes to process things before she spoke up.

"**A...A-Allright… I-ill… agree to your offer." **Lady said which made Lillum grin somewhat from that reaction.

Jake was shocked before speaking up.

"S-Seriously Lady?"

"**W-Well I need to get used to this form...and she does have a point… besides… from what I can tell… as surprising as that is… she doesn't seem bad, granted she may be intimidating… but that was because you insulted her a bit, she may have overkill moments like that punish thing, but she didn't do anything evil yet right?" **Lady said while Lillum grins more when she heard all of that.

Jake was surprised to hear this and judging from this, it seems that it was two against one.

Jake sighs in defeat before speaking up.

"Okay fine. Let's… do it. But just a reminder… Lillum, I'm still not gonna be happy for whatever punishment you have for my friends. Nothing's gonna change my mind no matter what reward." He said with a voice knowing that said he was serious.

Lillum however smiles with a surprisingly kind smile before she spoke up.

"That's nice to hear, tell you what, since you were such a Good boy, I'll make your punishment a light one, I'll explain more in a bit, but mind leading us to the bedroom?, I can't wait to wrap my lips on your dick and please Lady greatly after all." Lillum teased with a grin on her face while Lady blushed more from how blunt Lillum was.

Jake blushed as well before he sighs before motioning the two to follow him before Jake starts thinking.

'_Oh man what have I got myself into? I hope for Glob's sake that she doesn't include Finn. I probably won't be forgiven when he finds out. I'm already not forgiving myself for what will happen.'_

Lillum however was not a mind reader before Lady spoke up to tell Lillum where the bedroom was before said trio, after Jake supports Lady, got into the room before Lillum looked around and saw a large bed and a chair nearby before Lillum grins before she spoke up.

"Jake… mind setting Lady on the bed and sit on that chair there?, You'll find out why in a moment." Lillum said with a teasing grin before she snapped her fingers and her outfit vanished with a flash of Magic which let's her breasts bounce free.

Jake blushed brightly when he saw that before gently setting Lady down on the bed before sitting on the chair.

However he still wasn't showing any enthusiastic for what's about to happen.

Lillum smiles at that before she took a second to look to Lady before she spoke up to Jake a moment later.

"Consider this your punishment Jake, sit there while I please Lady in front of you… if you can last and not touch yourself until I say otherwise… you can join in, understand?" Lillum said while Lady blushed brightly when Lillum looked her way with a grin on her face.

Jake blinked in surprise when he heard that before speaking up.

"Yes ma'am." He said though he didn't feel excitement… yet.

"Good boy, and just FYI, my normal punishments for bad boys like you normally involves much worse… like whips, ball gags, and etc, be glad that I'm in a good mood… and until our deal is done with Bubblegum… call me mistress you bad boy or I may give you a worse punishment." Lillum teased while winking cutely at Jake.

Jake pales a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… Mistress." He said before shivering a bit.

Lillum just smiles before she looked to Lady before she spoke up.

"So… are you ready my dear Rainicorn?" Lillum teased while licking her lips at Lady's figure.

Said humanoid Rainicorn blushed a bit before she nods her head at Lillum.

Lillum grins before she leaned down and in front if Jake, kissed Lady on the lips and slipped her tongue into Lady's mouth and gently pushed Lady onto her back with her on top of her which caused their massive breasts to squish together to help give Jake an interesting sight.

Said dog was surprised at that action and surprisingly couldn't stop staring while Lady, who was surprised as well for a second or two, melts into the kiss before she had her tongue interact with Lillum's before some moaning was heard.

Lillum in turn brought her right hand down and lightly rubs Lady's folds while her other hand went to Lady's right breast and roughly gripped the large round breast and made sure to have the nipple between her thumb and index finger before pinching and tweaking Lady's nipple while she keeps kissing her.

Lady moans more in Lillum's mouth before she brought one hand to Lillum's right breast before bringing the other to her left ass cheek before she squeezed them both a bit.

Jake had this thought.

'_Holy cow.' _He thought before he felt his dick getting harder before panting a bit.

Lillum then pulls her head back before she sent Lady a grin before she quickly but carefully going down to Lady's breasts and with her hand on one, she used her mouth to latch onto Lady's free breast and starts to lick and suck on the nipple with sensual moans to mess with Lady and Jake a bit… mainly Jake in this case when he had a good view of seeing Lillum slowly starting to Finger Lady's pussy.

Said dog could feel his dick, which was now fully erect and was at least 8 ½ inches long and 2 in width, twitching and he had the sudden urge to jerk himself off but couldn't due to Lillum's punishment.

Lady moans a bit loud as she enjoying the feeling before speaking up.

"**O-Oh… my."**

Lillum grins a bit while she slowly sped up her speed with sucking on Lady's breasts when she switched to her other breast and slowly fingers her pussy at a slightly faster speed while she took a moment to glance at Jake to see how he was doing.

While Lady moans more, Jake continues to pant as he felt that the scene was hot but at the same time he continues to fight the urge to play with himself.

Lillum giggles for a moment before she went back to pleasuring Lady while wondered what said form shifted Rainicorn thought right now about things.

'_**O-Oh… Glob… N-Never thought… I-I would… d-do something… l-like this… w-with… a-another… woman… M-Maybe… I-I can… h-have her… s-show me… s-some… techniques… t-that I can… use… o-on Jake.' **_She thought before moaning.

Lillum smiles a bit more from her handy work before she pulled her head back and after adjusting a bit, starts to go down Lady's body with kisses while taking extra care to make sure Jake saw but made it look so natural that no one would know.

Jake can feel his dick twitching before he used his a bit of his stretching powers on his dick to keep it still while trying to hold back the pre-cum that leaked a bit.

A moment later, Lillum was between Lady's legs and before she opened her mouth and dug in, winked once to Lady to tease her a bit.

"**Gah!" **Lady gasped a bit before there was a deep blush on her face.

Lillum would have giggled but since her mouth was latched on Lady's folds, she just had her tongue start licking and teasing the newly humanoid Rainicorns's already twitching pussy.

Jake's panting deepens a bit as he continues to watch for a moment before he feels a little pulse on the knot of his dick while Lady pants and moans from the pleasure before speaking.

"**O-Oh… fuck… L-Lillum… please… d-don't… STOP!" **She moans.

Lillum didn't stop licking and sucking Lady's folds while having this thought while doubling her speed.

_'Like I would stop before you cum, speaking of which…' _Lillum thought before she brought a finger to Lady's pussy and slowly penetrates the tight hole before surprisingly bumping into a wall like object… did Lillum restore her virginity?

Lady jolts a bit before thinking the same thing.

A moment later, Lillum starts to carefully thrust her finger in and out of Lady's pussy to make sure she didn't break the reformed virgin wall and her mouth latched onto Lady's bud before she starts licking and sucking on the bud.

"**Gah!" **Lady gasps before she starts moaning and groaning from the sensation.

Jake could feel the knot on his dick swell slowly as he saw that.

A minute passed with Lillum eating Lady out before she pulled away to lick her lips before she went to lick Lady again… this time on her asshole while her fingers focus on her bud and pussy.

Jake and Lady were a bit surprised by that action before Lady shudders and groans from that feeling before a few moments later, she feels her climax approaching.

Lillum in turn licks faster and faster before she shot her tongue into Lady's ass to really get her off and she used her magic to really please Lady's pussy when her thumb and index finger vibrates on her bud.

Lady groans and moans loudly for a moments more until…

Said humanoid Rainicorn gasps before shouting out.

"**C-CUMMING!" **She yells before feeling her pussy squirt hard on Lillum's fingers.

Lillum just continues to lick Lady's asshole to help her feel as much pleasure as possible while she ignores the fluids on her hand to continue pleasing Lady's pussy.

Jake groans a bit in agony as he felt the same swelling on his dick as if he wants to cum badly while Lady who continues to moan while ejaculating for 20 seconds before she finally taps off.

Lillum pulled away to lick her lips while her magic cleaned her mouth before she spoke up.

"Not bad, you have tasty holes… I wonder how you'll return the favor with yours… but I think Jake is having issues… so I'll make a deal with you both… more specifically Jake." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she looks to the duo.

Jake wonder what Lillum was gonna do while Lady, who pants a bit, spoke up.

"**W-What... type… o-of… d-deal?"**

"Simple, one of two things, either Jake here can wait one more round with a painful erection as the last part of his lighter punishment…. Or I can take your newly reformed virginity and you can suck him off… take your pick you two, I can wait, but I don't think Jake can." Lillum said with a smile on her face to Lady while she points to Jakes dick to get lady to look at it.

Jake, was listening, groans a bit but was surprised to hear that Lady was a virgin again.

Said humanoid Rainicorn, though surprised after hearing the options, did look before blushing when she saw her husband's dick before feeling a little worried about him before she took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"**I-I'll take… the second option." **She said before blushing a bit.

"Excellent choice… just give me a moment." Lillum said while she sat on her ass in front of the two, and with a orb of some kind that was formed from magic, she touched it to her bud and a moment later groans with a blush before she pulled her hand away right before a large dick grew where her bud was, it was 10 to 11 inches long and 2 inches in width which pulsed with blood somehow.

Lady was shocked when she saw that before blushing big after she compared that size to her husband's.

Jake however had these feelings. 1) Surprise to hear what Lady said. 2) Shocked after seeing what Lillum did. 3) Jealousy knowing said Princess's cock was bigger than his.

Lillum then spoke to Lady while pointing a thumb at Jake.

"Might as well give you a head start my dear, why not take a chance to try that new mouth of yours out before I join in?" Lillum said while she slowly stroked her dick.

Lady blushed a bit brightly after seeing that before she looks at Jake before getting off the bed and walk towards him.

Said dog blushed a bit as he saw his wife's breast bouncing a bit with each step before she was now standing in from of him.

Lady then kneels down till she was on her knees with her ass up a bit in the air.

She looks at Jake before giving him a caring smile before she opened a her mouth and swallowed as much of Jake's dick as she could before she slowly starts bobbing her head while trying to adjust her new mouth.

Jake shudders and groans after feeling that before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob." He said before moaning a bit.

Lillum took a moment to smile at the sight, she maybe a Princess of bondage, but she was still a woman after all and could admire the loving couple… but she did have a deal to follow through with after all.

After a minute, she slowly approched the duo and took a moment to grip Lady's ass soft ass cheeks and fondles them before she spoke up.

"You know, I may have said virginity, but I am a fair lady to you Mrs. Rainicorn… want me to take your anal virginity or vaginal?, I never did specify after all." Lillum said while one thumb went to her asshole to tease it while her other hand went to Lady's soaked pussy lips to do the same while she watched Lady suck Jake off.

Lady's groans were muffled with Jake's cock in her mouth but she did used one hand, while sucking Jake off, before the humanoid Rainicorn points at her asshole.

"Nice choice… this shapely ass is just dying for a cock to fill it… so with that... " Lillum said before she positioned herself and pressed the head of her dick to Lady's ass after she spat on her hand and rubbed it on the head of her dick to lube herself up a little, and starts to press in and after a moment, the head of her dick popped into Lady's asshole before Lillum let Lady adjust for a moment before she starts to slowly go deeper into the Humanoid Rainicorn's asshole with a pleased look on her face.

Lady muffly gasped at that action before she stops bobbing her head as Lady tries to adjust Lillum's dick in her ass before having this thought.

'_**S-So big!' **_She thought while Jake pants a bit while feeling a little worried if his wife is okay.

Lillum gave Lady a few chances to adjust while she went even deeper while bending down and using her hands to massage and please Lady's massive breasts with the skill of someone who was beyond master class and a moment later, with a hint of magic on her hands and dick, Lady's body felt more pleasure than ever before without her control before she spoke up.

"Just relax my dear, unlike your husband who I'm still punishing, you did no wrong so you get the full pleasure treatment, consider it my gift to a woman as nice as you." Lillum said before she bent down and starts to lovingly lick and suck the side of Lady's neck while lightly thrusting her hips and going even deeper into Lady's ass with each thrust.

Lady shudders a bit before she muffly moan and groan from that feeling before she resumes bobbing her head.

Jake, though didn't like the way Lillum said about the punishment thing, shudders and moans a bit as he was enjoying his wife's blowjob.

Lillum just focused on Lady for now when she got most of her dick into her ass, she even thrusts a bit harder while she used her hands more, all in all, it looked like she was making good on her word on making Lady feel special to her while Lillum wondered what Lady was thinking right now.

Lady, who continues to moan and groan while sucking on Jake's dick, had this thought.

'_**O-Oh… wow… t-this… feels… s-so fucking… GOOD!... I-I hope… we c-can… k-keep… d-doing this.'**_

Lillum grins a bit when she felt Lady responding well to her touches and dick before she looked to Jake to see how he is doing while wondering what he thought as well since he was getting sucked off by his wife in her new form… and based on the knot that was seen, it looked like he was getting close.

Jake grinds his teeth while he groans and moans a bit at the feeling before thinking.

'_Oh Glob Lady's mouth feels amazing. However I don't deserve this. Knowing I'm gonna help Lillum with 'punishing' my friends, despite what they did, it's still wrong. But what choice do I have? The power on that Princess scares me more than Marceline. Man when Finn finds out, he'll never forgive me. I need to stop myself from cumming.' _He thought while trying to hold back his climax after feeling his dick twitch a bit in his wife's mouth.

Lillum however saw the strained look on Jakes face before she spoke up when she had an idea about what he was thinking while she keeps thrusting her dick in Lady's ass which slowly starts to twitch.

"What's the matter Jake?, not really feeling it because of what I have in mind for your friends?, it really shouldn't matter since they deserve far worse then you after all since they directly did things and you indirectly for the most part, and considering you got a Kingdom torched and another melted, that is saying something." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she didn't feel any regret for what she had in mind.

Jake knew what the Princess was doing before he tries to ignore her and tries to hold off his climax as well.

Lillum just chuckles before she focused on Lady again, this time she sent more energy into her hands to really please the large breasts that were in her hands.

Lady moans from that action which caused her to bob her head a little faster which made Jake groan and moan loud before he felt his climax trying to escape.

A moment later, Lillum moved up a bit to Lady's ear and with a tone too low for Jake to hear combined with a magic bubble that made doubly sure, spoke up to Lady.

"Tell me Lady, you know that knot is extra sensitive right?, why not use a trick or two that you have to really blow his mind." Lillum said while gesturing to the knot at the base of Jake's dick with a grin on her face before she dispelled the bubble and thrusts harder into Lady's ass.

Lady sees where Lillum is going, while Jake was wondering what Lillum said before his eyes widen when he felt Lady's tongue licking around before going to the knot.

"OH GLOB!" Jake gasps before he surprised his wife by putting one big hand on her head before he starts face fucking her.

Lillum grins at that before she spoke up to Jake with a teasing tone.

"Seems your more into this then I thought, I mean…. Just think of what you can do if you work for me for more than one round… and I can even teach Lady here to really make it so that you won't be able to walk right for an entire week straight…. I would bet my title as a Princess of Bondage on that or even Royal Promise that I could do that… would make the Lady now a low grade woman to the true Lady I can bring out… all you need to do is agree… and you'll have more power and what not then you can do with if you work well enough." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she thrusts as fast as she could without magic to really get Lady riled up.

Said humanoid Rainicorn, who gags and moans, did feel excited after hearing that before wondering with hope if Jake will agree.

Luckily for her, Jake couldn't take it anymore before speaking up.

"O-Okay!... I'll do whatever you say! Even though I still won't like it, I don't want the pleasure to stop!"

"Hehe… thats the spirit… maybe you'll fit in well… with a few lessons for yourself as well… but for now… Lady… ever get double penetrated before?, I'm planning that after Jake blows his load in a bit." Lillum teased while she used her magic to amp her thrusts to go past her physical limits.

Jake continues to face fuck Lady for a few moments before he felt his dick twitching a bit before speaking.

"F-FUCK… MISTRESS!... I'm gonna blow!"

"Then cum you bad boy… really let your load fly right down Lady's throat, she doesn't seem to mind!" Lillum said while she felt her dick twitching as well when she saw how deep Jakes dick went into Lady's mouth when he used her head like a toy.

Lady kept gagging and moaning before she felt her climax approaching for a few moments more until…

Jake grunts before yelling out.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yells before he pushed Lady's head down all the way to the hilt before his dick unleashed a big load of cum in her throat.

Lady's eyes widen in shock from the amount before tries to swallow some while the rest seem to leak out from her mouth and nose.

Lillum in turn leaned down and hugged Lady around her stomach and with her dick being hilted in Lady's ass starts to unleash her load when Lillum yells this.

"LADY!" Lillum yelled out while she felt herself practically flooding Lady's ass while her magic went wild and caused Jake's orgasm to get many times stronger and longer than normal.

Lady gags as she felt her throat getting filled up before she came hard herself after feeling her ass getting filled up.

About 30 seconds later, Lillum tapped off and pants for breath before she spoke up while she waits for the others to finish.

"O-Oh wow…. Haven't… came like that…. In a long time." Lillum said while she pushed herself up to watch the duo.

Said married couple, finally taps off in unison about a couple seconds after Lillum, pants for a bit before Jake let go of Lady's head before speaking up.

"Y-You… o-okay… L-Lady?"

Lady took a moment to pull away before she coughed a few times before looking to Jake and nods with a slight smile on her face before Lillum spoke up.

"That's sweet, but try and remember… some ladies like it a bit rough… and it seems this Lady here really likes it rough… got another round or two in you Jake?" Lillum said while she teased Lady by tapping her ass a few times.

Jake blushes a bit before he nods his to Lillum. But deep down he knew made a mistake and is gonna feel regret for whatever assignment Lillum gives him.

Lillum noticed and sighed before she spoke up.

"Look Jake, I don't do this to be a bitch, granted people will see me like that no matter what, but you do realized that sooner or later, if not me, then someone else will try and cause issues in Ooo to get back at Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe, even Finn for some of the things they did, I'm just trying to go a fun non lethal route that won't get them killed, if you don't want to do this anymore that's fine but I will be asking Lady here if she wants in on this, I mean it would be rude of me to not ask her for a hand after all." Lillum said with a serious look that turned into a smile when she looked to the Humanoid Rainicorn.

Jake sighs before speaking.

"I guess you're right. I will… still help you even though… I'm not gonna feel better. But please don't involve Finn."

"I'm sorry but that is something I can't do for two reasons… one is that he caused many issues that border on the insane and he did more than you…. But after I punish him… I'm planning on making Finn my King… I mean, you could complain, but do you know any other ladies who are interested in him?, I mean, think about that, he couldn't get Bubblegum, Marceline, or Phoebe for starters…. But what if I could help him get as many women as he wants… I am the Princess of Bondage after all and I have my cock buried deep in your wife's sweet ass so that should say a lot about my negotiation skills." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Jake, though shocked after hearing of Lillum's plan to make Finn King, didn't want to think about that part about his wife. But he can't deny that Finn hasn't had a date for a while and he was partly to blame for that. He wanted his bro to be happy, even if it means help Lillum.

Jake sighs again before speaking.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you want if you're to give my bro more women. I owe him that. But I do have a condition."

"As long as it's in my power, you have my word, but just know I won't agree to anything unreasonable, I'm not just a pretty face who will agree to anything after all." Lillum said when she smiles at Jake.

Said dog turns his head away for bit before speaking up.

"When this is over, I want you to erase the stuff I did to help you from my mind."

Lillum however got a cold look on her face before she spoke up.

"**I can't do that one Jake, that is like the greatest insult you could give me since it would be like your running from your problems… besides… **even if I did, how would Lady feel or how could anyone explain the new kingdom to you or even the fact that Lady has this new form… a lot of issues with that request after all." Lillum said when she calmed down in the middle to not scare Jake away..

Jake grumbled a bit before speaking up.

"Okay I'm sorry. I just don't want to think about the stuff I will do or know to the people that deserved it."

"Oh don't worry Jake… I mean, aside from Finn, some of the people on my punishment list deserve more than what I will do to them, I can even send you a list later on who's on the list… but for now… mind taking a muscular form for Lady… time for some tag team action and for you to pop her cherry if you hadn't before." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she carefully picked Lady up while her dick was still in her ass and used her magic to strengthen her body so that Lady was fully show to Jake while Lillum held her legs wide apart.

Jake did blush when he saw that before he sighs and used his stretchy powers to give him a tall muscular body.

Even his dick, which became erect again, has some muscle on it too.

"Oh yummy… so Lady, like the form Jake took?, ever get a chance to take him like that before?" Lillum asked while she lightly adjusts her hold on Lady and *accidently* thrusts into her ass once.

Lady groans a bit after feeling that before speaking up.

"**D-Definitely like… a-and no… I-I… haven't."**

"Hehe, well then… Jake… get over here and turn your wife into a woman again." Lillum said with a teasing tone when she angles Lady a bit to show how wet Lady was to the shapeshifting dog.

Lady and Jake blushed when they heard that before Jake approached the duo before he was in front of his wife before he aims his dick at Lady's folds.

Lady took a deep breath to brace herself giving Jake the signal to gently insert his dick inside her pussy.

Said dog shudders groans a bit from how time and warm it was while Lady groans as well from feeling her husband's dick enter her before the duo felt Jake's dick touching her hymen.

Jake looks at Lady before speaking.

"Are you ready?" He asked before Lady nods before bracing herself again.

Jake took a deep breath before he pushed his dick through which tore through the humanoid Rainicorn's hymen which caused blood to leak from her pussy.

Jake groans again while Lady grinds her teeth a bit to numb the pain while tears leaked out a bit.

Lillum then had her magic help by gently surging it through her dick and into Lady which in turn numbs Lady's pain and hightens her pleasure while she just stood there.

Lady did feel a bit better before she and Jake groans some more before Jake was finally on the other side.

He then waited to let Lady adjust to his dick before waiting to do anything else.

But it didn't stop him from asking this.

"Y-You okay Lady?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Lady, who still tries to adjust, looks at her husband before giving him an assuring smile.

Lillum smiles before she spoke up to the duo.

"So Jake, Lady, shall we start?, I'll need to finish up in Lady's sweet ass first and have a talk with Bubblegum, I'll wait a few weeks after that to train you two well before bringing her to my place… for her punishment." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she waits for Lady's signal to start.

Said humanoid Rainicorn took a moment or two before finally adjusted to Jake's dick before speaking up.

"**Okay. I'm ready."**

After hearing that, Jake then starts to thrust his dick in and out of Lady's pussy while Lillum in turn joins in by thrusting her hips as well to match Jake's thrusts while Lady who was most likely getting her very first double penetration…

Lady then starts groaning and moaning from how good this feeling was before she wrapped her legs around Jake's waist to make him thrust even deeper.

Lillum grins from that while she used her now freed up hands to start spanking Lady's ass cheeks, alternating with each spank and after a few spanks, fondles the slightly reddened cheek while she thrusts her dick more.

Lady gasps and moans from that action before speaking.

"**OH FUCK LILLUM!... DON'T STOP SPANKING MY ASS!"**

"Wow Jake, seems your Lady is a dirty girl… and Dirty Girls deserve this." Lillum said when she used a bit more power in her spanks before she spoke up again.

"I have her ass, you take her breasts, they are free after all and I saw you looking at them." Lillum teased while she keeps her spanking up.

Jake who continues to thrust, had this thought.

'_Well they're my wife's breasts you dumb bitch. Where else I'm gonna look?'_ He mentally and rhetorically ask before he used his hands to squeeze her breasts as hard as he could causing Lady to scream a bit with ecstasy.

However Lillum smirks a bit before she spoke up.

"You should know… I have certain magics that, once someone agrees to join my side, allow me to know if someone thinks negatively of me… I mean… you know that some contracts are magical right?... and you get I could give you a punishment right now for that, I'm no mind reader just to let you know, but the negative thought has a certain feel to it… handy for insubordinate minions after all." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she continues to please Lady while hair covered her eyes to make it hard to tell what Lillum was thinking.

Lady didn't know what was going on or what Jake did before said dog's eyes widen in shock before thinking.

'_Oh fuck I'm doomed if she heard that. Man is this Glob's late plan to punish me for all the things I did? Oh what am I asking or complaining, this is what I deserve for making a deal with her. I'm the worst husband and friend and maybe the worst father when my kids find out. I might as well shrink down and find that spider so he can eat me.'_

Lillum then grins before she spoke up.

"Now for a tiny handicap as a punishment." Lillum said before her body flares with energy and she muttered something before some kind of line appeared around Jake's knot that was forming.

Jake slowed his thrusting a bit before his eyes widen at what he saw after looking down at his dick.

A moment later, it pulsed and before Jake knew it, he felt his knot getting gripped with unimaginable pressure and as a result, starts cumming more than he ever had in his life inside of Lady, like a pressurized hose and Lillum chuckles once before Jake felt his dick and himself get pulled before he got forcefully knotted in Lady.

His knot swells with the ring expanding to match the size increase while still keeping the near unbearable pressure on him.

Lady groans when she felt Jake's cum inside her pussy while said dog groans after feeling the ring on his dick before speaking up.

"W-What d-did you DOOOOOOAOOOOOOWWWW!?"

Lillum chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well simply put, that ring has three features, one is that it can act like a cock ring to help you last longer, another is to force you to cum as hard… and as long as I want without stopping unless I say so and finally it also lets me know where you go, so think of it as a locator with that third bit, you can ignore it if you want but as you can see… you'll keep cumming until I say otherwise… consider that your punishment… until you beg me for it to stop." Lillum said with a grin on her face while semen blasts out of Lady's womb around Jake's still ejaculating dick when the amount was to much for Lady to hold.

Jake's eyes widen when he heard that before groaning loud from each ejaculation before speaking up.

"GAH! O-Oh… G-Glob! I-I'll behave M-Mistress… P-Please make it… S-STOOOOPPP!" He begs before feeling his dick ejaculate again.

Lady groans again when she felt her womb getting filled again.

With this much, she might end up pregnant again.

Lillum took a moment to innocently think for a second while she perposly milked the thought before she spoke up.

"I… don't know… I mean, you may have more negative thoughts…. So I'll make you a deal… instead of making you cum constantly… I get to have Lady all to myself every time you get a bad thought about me… I may not read your thoughts, but I can feel the negative ones and this should be a good reminder to not think badly of me." Lillum teased while Jake continues to ejaculate like a hose into Lady.

Said humanoid Rainicorn groans and moans loudly before she surprisingly came on Jake's dick follow by the excess semen that was leaking out.

Jake didn't like that deal, but as long as he didn't think of anything bad on Lillum, Lady won't go anywhere.

"O-Okay… D-DEAAAALLL!" He yells before cumming again.

Lillum grins before she snapped her fingers before the ring's glow fades with one last orgasm before his dick quickly went flaccid inside of Lady… while Lillum was still erect.

Jake pants with relief while Lady pants and shudders after feeling her womb getting filled over and over again.

Lillum in the meantime chuckles before she spoke up when she saw Jakes drained dick fall out of Lady and Jake, without his control, shrank back to normal and collapsed in the chair behind him while she held Lady above the massive mess of semen under her..

"So… considering I haven't came yet… mind if Lady finishes me off?, I'll clean up and leave afterwards so no worries about the mess." Lillum said while she held Lady still to mess with her since she wasn't moving at all.

Jake pants a bit for a few more before speaking up.

"S-Sure… G-Go… a-ahead."

Lillum smiles before she walked back to the bed and when she had her back to it, spoke up to Lady.

"Lets see how you ride dick my dear." Lillum said before she just fell back and when she and Lady land on the bed with Lady now sitting on Lillum.

Lillum's cock was fully thrust back into Lady and Lillum just moved her hands behind her head and relaxed to let Lady do the work for now.

Lady shudders and groans after feeling Lillum's dick in her ass again before Lady to a moment to breathe and adjust her body a bit before she starts bouncing on the Princess's dick.

Lillum in turn groans from that before she spoke up when she saw Lady bouncing well on her.

"My my Lady, I must say, you really should take my lessons, I said that to mess with Jake a bit but with the talent you have you would be a Lady that could make Jake get erect in no time flat from just seeing you enter the room… and your ass feels so good, it would be a shame to not have a dick in it daily." Lillum said while she enjoys Lady's ass greatly.

Lady doesn't say anything as she continues to bounce on Lillum's dick while Jake, who watches this hot sexy scene, had this thought.

'_Oh Glob Lady is so hot doing that. But… I need to remember that this is my fault, and it will be for who knows how long I live. No amount of pleasure is gonna make me feel better.'_

Lillum took a moment to look to Jake and looked to his dick to see if he was getting erect or not, she was surprised in the past and he could have one more round in him but if not, it wouldn't matter to her.

Surprisingly Jake refused to get another boner even though watching two women, especially when one of them is your wife, go at it, he still refuse to show any sign of that.

Lillum took a moment to think on that before she spoke up.

"Hey Jake… come here real quick… I need to tell you something." Lillum said while Lady continues to ride her dick.

Jake was a bit hesitant before he groans a bit before finally able to get off from the chair before walking towards Lillum while Lady, who still continues to bounce, was wonder what Lillum was gonna do.

That question was answered when Jake had to lean in a bit when Lillum gestured for him to do that before she gripped the back of his head…. And kissed him on the lips while she used her ultimate magic for helping with stubborn people.

It didn't have a real name to it but the best thing that could describe it was called **Lover's Kiss**, A spell that she read about to send her own emotions into the person she kisses and Jake felt Lillum's sincerity about not harming anyone in the long run and that she was only here to help, even if she had to dirty her hands to do it… and also her lust as well to really get him to drop his guard.

Lady was shocked at this sudden action while Jake, who was shocked as well, did let his guard down by letting his dick get surprisingly hard before he unexpectedly... kissed Lillum back before he slides his tongue in her mouth.

Lillum in turn returns the kiss for a few moments by fighting with Jake's tongue before pulling away to speak up with a gentle smile.

"You should get now that I mean no real harm now right?, all I want in the end is to have fun with everyone but for some, it might be hard to get them to agree… glad to have you aboard Jake." Lillum said to Lady's confusion… why did it sound like she had more of Jake on her side now?

Jake, who blushed at the kiss, finally collect his bearings before speaking up.

"Indeed. I finally now understand the truth. I'll do whatever I can to help, my Mistress." He said while Lady, who was confused, stop her thrusting before speaking.

"**Wait what's going on? First Jake was against helping you, but now he does want to help you? And what's with the kiss?" **She asked though felt a little upset about the kissing part.

Lillum giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh no worries about the kiss, it's mainly for my spell to kick in, and before you ask, it's not a brainwashing spell, it just allows me to send my emotions to whoever I kiss, you could think of it like a truth spell of sorts… and since I bear no real ill will except for some punishments for bad deeds in the past, Jake here, now that he gets me a lot better, is more willing to help, I mean he won't do anything immoral, or at least too extreme but he still has his free will and everything, he was just shown that I'm no real threat to anyone other than evil, right Jake?" Lillum said with a smile on her face to Jake.

Jake smiles back before speaking up.

"Right Mistress."

"Hehe, good boy, and good boys deserve a reward… after I speak to Lady for a moment, bring yourself onto all fours over me and I'll suck you off, you can even make a dick as long or as big as you want and gag me on it…. I won't mind since I am a person who rewards those who are good to me." Lillum said with a lust fuel look on her face.

"Hehe… sure thing Mistress." Jake said before this time he made the move to kiss Lillum on the lips.

Lillum lets out a moan from that when she returns the kiss before she pulled away before looking to Lady and spoke up.

"No worries about me trying to steal your man from you, I'm not one to do that… if you want, do you want me to kiss you to prove it?, I mean I do want to kiss those lips of yours but its your choice." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Lady blushes a bit brightly before speaking up.

"**No I believe you. Just surprised is all. Perhaps later. You can keep kissing him if you want."**

"Why thank you Lady, I'll be sure to reward you well during our lessons later… and speaking of reward… Jake… I believe your cock and my throat have a date right?" Lillum said with a grin on her face before she opened her mouth wide open when she had her head lay on the bed.

"Hehe… you bet Mistress." Jake said before climbing on the bed and got on all fours on top of Lillum before he made sure that his dick was above her face, or mouth before Jake used his stretchy powers on his dick before making it look bigger like it was another arm with a length of 11 ½ inches and 3 in width.

Lillum grins at that when she saw the size before she spoke up.

"Alright boy, time to bury your large bone." Lillum said before she opened her mouth wide again to accept the massive dick.

Jake chuckles before speaking up.

"Sure thing Mistress babe." He said before he lowers his body before he felt his dick entering in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum just hums a bit when it enters her mouth before she made a gagging like sound but instead of pulling away, she starts bobbing her head while making gag like sounds to egg Jake on.

Jake shudders and groans before speaking.

"O-Oh… Glob Mistress… Y-Your mouth… f-feels… so… g-good."

Lillum couldn't really answer, but she did lick the underside of his dick before she starts to thrust her hips into Lady to get her going again.

Lady shudders and groans from that action before she resumes bouncing on Lillum's dick.

About a few moments later, Jake, who then starts moving his dick up and down in Lillum's mouth stretched his head till he was directly in front of his wife's breasts before speaking up.

"Hey honey, let me help you feel good." He said before he latched his mouth on Lady's right breast before he starts sucking and licking the right nipple.

Lady shudders and moans before speaking up.

"**Oh Jake!" **She moans before she went hard on her bouncing due to that action.

Lillum would have chuckled before she just sucked Jake's dick with stronger motions and she thrusts her hips at a faster pace.

Jake and Lady moans and groans loud while enjoying the pleasure before Jake decides to surprise Lillum and also pleasing her by using his stretchy powers again but on his arms before they became a second pair of arms.

That's when he guides them, while still suckling his wife's breast, before the two arms were at Lillum's folds.

One arm went inside the Princess's pussy before it starts moving around like a tentacle while the other played with Lillum's bud.

Lillum lets out a surprised but pleased moan before she sucks and thrusts harder as a result.

Lady and Jake moan loud as well causing them to double their efforts.

That's when Jake used his stretchy powers again to create a third arm before it went straight towards Lady's pussy before going inside and gave her the same treatment he's doing to Lillum.

"**Gah!" **She gasped which caused her to bounce faster and harder on the Princess's dick.

For a few minutes, the trio continues their actions with Lillum thrusting her hips into Lady before she felt her dick twitching but she also felt Jake getting close as well which caused her to lick and bob her head at a faster speed until…

Jake, who pulls his head back, grunts before yelling out.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yells before climaxing very hard inside Lillum's mouth.

Lady then gasps before she came hard on her husband's hand from how good it felt.

Lillum groans out before she drinks Jake's load right as it shot into her mouth before her eyes roll back in her head and lets out a really loud groan when she shoots her load right into Lady's ass.

Lady groans at that which caused her to cum harder.

About 30 seconds later, Jake and Lady tapped off before the duo tries to catch their breath before Jake groans a bit as he pulls his dick out of Lillum's mouth along with his extra arms.

Lillum, after a moment of swallowing Jake's load, takes a moment to pant for breath before she spoke up.

"W-Wow, r-really going… to need… to… c-come back… here after… my meeting… hehe." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Jake got in front of Lillum's face before speaking.

"Did I please you good Mistress?"

"Oh… yeah, you still need some lessons for the real down and dirty… but you did good today." Lillum said before petting the top of Jake's head, she was using her magic to clean her face so no kissing for now.

Jake smiled a bit before looking at Lady before speaking.

"And how about you Lady? Did I please you good as well?"

"**Y-Yeah… r-really good." **Lady muttered before Lillum spoke up.

"Well… for now you two rest, After I get cleaned and dressed, I'll be heading out, so sleep well." Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and she vanished with a dark colored light and appeared at the foot of the bed while Lady landed on the bed safely.

Jake then crawled next to her before he wrapped his arms around his wife before embracing her with a hug.

Lady returns the hug and it had Jake's smaller body rest between Lady's breasts.

Lillum in turn smiles at a job well done before she used her magic to clean her body, remove her dick, and summons a outfit that was not as revealing as the last one, only covered her breasts and pussy a bit more, she didn't want to scare Bubblegum… yet.

"Welp, see you two later, and Jake, hope you enjoy Lady's new form… I know I did." Lillum said with a grin while she starts walking away from the duo.

It was only a few minutes before they heard the door open and shut before Jake spoke up.

"You know Lady, I actually did enjoy your new form. But I still love you no matter what form you have. And I will admit, maybe working for Lillum won't be that bad. Although… I'm worried our friends will hate us after Lillum punishes them. Especially Finn." He said with a worried look.

Lady blushed a bit before sending him a reassuring smile before she spoke up.

"**Don't worry Jake, I doubt they will hate you, especially Finn since you two are brothers… but I do have to ask this…." **Lady said before sending Jake a half lidded look.

"**If Jake Jr really did steal that gem by tricking you, why didn't you tell me that?" **Lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jake sighs a bit before speaking up.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want Jake Jr. to be too much in trouble. Plus the only reason she did that was because she wanted, in her own way, to spend time with me."

"**Still, you do realize I'll have to have a talk with her so she won't have ideas like that again… right Jake?... And then there is a certain Husband who kept that a secret..." **Lady said while looking Jake in the eye with a look that just screamed to try and talk her out if it.

Jake could tell what his wife was thinking before sighing in defeat before speaking.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" He asked without looking at Lady's face knowing he messedup.

Lady just grins while the scene went to Lillum while she approached the Candy Kingdom gates.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Lillum**

When got close, she saw two Banana guards guarding the gate before she approached them with a slight swing of her hips.

The banana guards that saw that blushed before one of them regained their composure before speaking up.

"Eh, hault. Who goes there?" asked Banana Guard #1.

"My apologies, my name is Lillum, Princess of the Bondage Kingdom, we are about to move back into Ooo and I am going around various Kingdoms to let them know ahead of time, I believe Bubblegum has a letter from me and is expecting me, I can wait here if you want to verify that with Bubblegum herself, I don't mind if one of you brave, strong, Banana Guards run to her." Lillum said with a smile on her face before she bowed to the two and her breasts bounced a bit.

The two Banana Guards that heard that were shocked to hear such a Kingdom exist before they blushed a bit brightly at compliments before seeing Lillum's breasts bounced a bit before the second Banana Guard spoke up.

"T-That's okay. W-We can escort you to the castle." Banana Guard #2 said while the first one nods in agreement.

"Why thank you… maybe if my meeting goes well, I can stop here and… reward you two for being so kind to me." Lillum said with a lust filled, kind smile to the two guards.

The Guards blushed a bit bright before they both said this in unison.

"L-Let's go then." They said before motioning Lillum to follow them while still blushing.

Lillum smiles before she followed the duo while taking the time to look around the kingdom and the Candy citizens while a few looked her way.

Some of the men blushed at her while the women, obviously their wives or girlfriends glare a bit while some single women did find Lillum attractive.

However, they all wonder who she was since they don't know anything about Lillum.

A few minutes later, with a few winks here and there to tease a few citizens, Lillum And the guards were in front of the castle before Lillum turned to them and spoke up.

"Thank you for your help gentleman, a reward for your efforts." Lillum said before she quickly kissed them on the lips for a moment after bending down before she walked away after winking to them and her ass swayed a bit to tease the guards.

The two Banana Guards were at first shock before blushing after being kissed and saw Lillum's ass before the two went back to their post but walked in a funny daze.

A moment later, Lillum got to the castle doors And after a moment to make sure she was decent, making sure her breasts were on display but covered, she knocks on the door and waits.

A few moments later the door opens and coming out was Princess Bubblegum's butler, Peppermint Butler.

Said Candy Butler looks at Lillum before blushing a bit before speaking up.

"Hello. How may I assist a beautiful woman like yourself?"

Lillum smiles before she spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Lillum… Princess of Bondage of the Bondage Kingdom...I believe I sent a message of my arrival a few days ago, I hope there was no mix up that could have caused issues, I would hate to get angry since this is important after all." Lillum said while smiling with closed eyes…. But when she opened them a little… Peppermint Butler felt a large amount of power radiating from the Princess of Bondage.

Peppermint Butler eyes widen in shock before his body shudders before he gets down on one knee after feeling that immense power.

Lillum just smiles while her power recedes before she spoke up.

"So is anyone else here?, would make it easier for me to make my announcement if other princesses are here, knowing how Bubblegum is after reading my note, she would have called others here to make this meeting more official." Lillum said with her hands behind her back while she walked past Peppermint Butler.

Peppermint finally gets up before he collects his bearings before trying to catch up to Lillum before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, but it's only the Princess, your highness."

"I see, well it can happen later and I can work with some one on one time with Bubblegum, mind leading the way kind sir?" Lillum said while smiling at Peppermint Butler with no ill intent.

The Candy Butler grew weary. His job was to serve and protect the princess like Finn. But he had to be careful since Lillum was more powerful than him.

"O-Of course. Follow me." He said before motioning Lillum to follow him.

Lillum just kept her smile while following the Candy Butler, when she passed by the guards, she sent them a kind smile, she heard their intelligence was mostly miss on the hit or miss scale but for the few who had more intellect than others…

The Guards smiled back, but didn't know anything about Lillum and were gonna try to keep their guard up in case anything happens to the Princess.

It wasn't long before the duo reached the entrance to Bubblegum's lab.

Peppermint Butler then looks at Lillum before speaking.

"Wait here for a moment." He said before he opens the door went inside the lab to see Princess Bubblegum writing something on the chalkboard.

Lillum however, while willing to wait, didn't want to be left out of anything, so she quietly mutters something in an unknown language before a shadowy figure appeared before she spoke up.

"Mind eavesdropping for me?" Lillum asked before the shadowy figure nods and vanished with a surprising burst of speed and the figure, while hiding in some very dark shadows in the lab, took a moment to look around and found the duo before listening in.

Peppermint Butler approaches Bubblegum while said Candy Monarch continues her writing before hearing Peppermint's voice.

"Excuse me Princess."

"Yeah Pep?" Bubblegum said while she continues to edit certain things on the blackboard.

"I-I've come to inform you that… Lady Lillum, the Princess of Bondage is here. You remember the letter you received yes?" Peppermint Butler said.

Bubblegum stopped writing for a moment before she took a moment to think.

"Lillum… Lillum… ah I believe so, I think I have her message somewhere here, could you send her in?, I'm on a roll here with this formula and I don't wan't to lose track yet." Bubblegum said before she resumed writing on the blackboard.

Peppermint gulps a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yes my lady." He said before he turns around and went to go fetch Lillum though deep down he already had a bad feeling about said Princess before he pops his head out before speaking.

"Y-You may enter." He said.

Lillum smiles before she walked to the door, and with a moment to allow Peppermint Butler to move aside, she walked to Bubblegum and while waiting a minute to allow Bubblegum to write a bit more, cleared her throat to get her attention.

Peppermint Butler stayed a bit close to the duo since he didn't want anything bad happen to Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch stops writing for a bit to look at Lillum before blushing a bit when he saw her for a moment before speaking up.

"H-Hello and welcome to the Candy Kingdom. I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum and you must be Lillum yes?"

"Indeed, and I must say that words don't describe how beautiful you are… still I'm not here to flirt, I came here on important business." Lillum said while giving Bubblegum a smile.

Bubblegum, who blushed a bit brightly after being called beautiful, clears her throat a bit before speaking.

"Yes well before we begin, my I offer you some tea since it took you some time to get here I believe?"

"Sure, and mind if my servant helps Peppermint Butler?, he knows what I like." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Peppermint Butler was confused before speaking up.

"But… there was no else here with you when you arrived."

"Hehe, true… but summoning is a very interesting thing, please show yourself Emerald." Lillum said before a voice spoke up.

"Very well Milady." The voice said before the shadowy figure steps from the shadows without making any noise.

Bubblegum and Peppermint were shocked when they saw the figure before Bubblegum spoke up.

"What the cabbage?! How long was he here?"

"Hmmm… well considering the rumors that your not exactly the most friendly of princesses, I wanted to be safe, and like I will say, meet Emerald the Incubus, one of my most loyal servants as long as our contract is intact." Lillum said with a grin before the camera moved to show Emerald the Incubus in full.

He was for the most part, nude except for tight sweatpants that left little to the imagination, had brown hair that went down to his shoulders, had a body that would put most men to shame, toned, but not too muscular, tall but not too tall,… even had eight pack abs and a face that would cause most woman to get very dirty thoughts.

Finally he had large demonic wings on his back and a demon tail with glowing green eyes that radiated power.

Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler were again shocked while Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly when she looked at Emerald's abs, his toned figure and was about to think about his pants before she immediately shook her head before looking at Lillum before speaking up.

"What rumors are you talking about and what's an Incubus?"

"Well I'll start with Emerald here, an Incubus is a male sex demon, the opposite of a succubus, they are very powerful magical demons as long as they get sex daily, they can change their form based on the person's desires and for some wild ones, go for people in their sleep by invading their dreams to feed on their lifeforce, for contracted sex demons however, as long as they are satisfied daily, they will follow orders to the letter if they are capable and for some, they can give a fraction of their power to their contractor and that's what allows me to cast many powerful magics without getting exhausted, all in all, Emerald is even more dangerous then I am, but as long as he is satisfied or not attacked by guards, he is as gentle as a kitten, want me to explain the contract if you want your own sex demon?" Lillum said while sending Bubblegum a grin while Emerald grins as well when he looked Bubblegum up and down without even hiding it.

Bubblegum was surprised after hearing that before speaking up.

"N-No. Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. But I still like to know about that rumor about me."

"Oh, mainly about your trickery of the Fire Kingdom and the Fire giants, and for using the Ice King as a pawn that could have nearly wiped the Fire Kingdom off the map if your little plan went out of control, I got more but that one is the most recent large scale one." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before speaking up.

"People still talk about that? That was years ago. Me and Phoebe are at peace."

"True… you and Phoebe are at peace… but what about the citizens and their families who were affected by the aftermath?, a princess or prince is responsible for the safety of their citizens, Phoebe failed in that matter when she allowed you to walk away from an incident that could have resulted in the deaths of many or war, my kingdom in the past was once known as punishers of the unjust, not as executioners, but… more as… users of various methods to get the point clear to help keep balance in Ooo, and then there are others who are just as guilty… I already visited Jake and Lady and after some… convincing, have them on my side, you can doubt my words but I have sent letters to many kingdoms to call a meeting of all royals to deal with those who have done terrible things… you may doubt me or hate me… but can you tell me I'm wrong?, that you and other princesses are above the law?, if it was just between princesses, I would have kept out of it, but you potentially involved many others... Got anything to say?" Lillum said while not showing other emotions other than a slight smile.

Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler were shocked when they heard this before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Okay I don't know what you're trying to do but no Princess is above the law. Things can be talked out in negotiations."

"True, most disputes can be negotiated… but you destroyed weapons that were not your own and put many others in danger?... are you going to tell me that you'll go to every effected Flame person's home and apologize for what you did?, or go to Marceline and tell her that you put Simon up to it?, and yes, I know who he is, people talk and I have a legal contract that dates back to the very start of my Kingdom's creation…from the deity's of Life and Death that originate from before this system of Royals was created that states that issues that have been left unpunished between anyone on large scale matters of for those who truly did evil and didn't get punished would be handled by the royals of the Bondage Kingdom… you can doubt my words but I have the original contract and I can summon Life and Death here in person right now to back my claim… your not above the Globs Bubblegum, no mortal is, no matter how long you live or who you are related to… in fact I should tell you in advance that Marceline, Phoebe, and Finn are just a few of some people on my list… Phoebe for her attack on the goblin Kingdom shortly after she was released, Finn for his part in melting the ice Kingdom and for his hand in the Red Throne incident that could have caused many deaths, and Marceline… well considering how old she is, she's not spotless on her own record and if Hudson tries to interfere, I have permission for Life and Death to deal with him personally." Lillum explained while her face turned extremely cold near the end.

Bubblegum and Peppermint were again shocked after hearing the that both Life and Death will back Lillum up and also knowing that her friends were next.

Peppermint Butler got in front of Bubblegum before speaking up to Lillum.

"You will not lay a hand on the Princess no matter what crime she may have committed."

"Hooo…. Then would that mean that you want to die here and now for getting in the way of official business?, remember Dark Wizard that I am stronger than you and Emerald here who is stronger than me will back me up, and thanks to our contract, your magics won't work well on him… she won't die, but she won't go unpunished… I am a fair woman after all and won't do anything to her… yet… but I meant what I said, I sent messages to every Royal to announce my Kingdom's return and to bring every unlawful person to light so me and my kingdom can punish them… are you still willing to get in my way butler knowing that in the long run… you can't do anything." Lillum coldly said to Peppermint Butler before the Candy Butler felt a hand on his back before he was slammed into the ground so hard that the ground cracked under him to reveal Emerald who was the one who did it while he knelt next to him, his speed was insane and he was now pressing one finger on Peppermint Butler's back to keep him pinned.

Bubblegum was shocked what she saw before screaming.

"STOP! I'll do whatever you want and face the trial just let him go!"

Lillum looked to Bubblegum coldly before she spoke up.

"Normally people from my kingdom would say you don't have a say here, but I am a fair person, as long as you royal promise to show up for the trial, I'll leave here for now and I'll have Emerald release the butler for his transgressions, I keep my deals and laws and the law states that unless your judged, then I can't do anything to you, but for those who get in my way…" Lillum said before Emerald pressed a tiny bit into Peppermint Butler's back where the white part was seen before a crack was heard and Emerald's nail effortlessly pierced the back of the butler, it wasn't deep but it did show that Emerald could kill him right here and now if he wanted.

Peppermint Butler groans in agony before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Okay I Royal Promise that I will show up. But know this… I will hate you and your Kingdom as long as I live. I already hate you for what you said about Jake and Lady." She said with a glare.

However Lillum send her a glare so cold that it even freezed the Gumball guardians in place for a moment before they look around while Lillum spoke up.

"**I can take the hate from anyone since it's my job to punish people like you, but insult my people who have done no wrong and I will personally take it as an act of war and end your kingdom within a week… and as for Jake and Lady, you don't have to worry, I only gave Jake a light punishment and I gave Lady a reward for her kindness, don't you dare insult me if you don't even have the full story you piece of corrupt gum." **Lillum said while she approached Bubblegum with such venom on her face that even Emerald looked to her with some surprise but didn't react much… but compared to the down butler and Bubblegum…

Bubblegum backed up to a wall as she was afraid before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to disrespect your kingdom. I-I don't want no war. D-Do what you want with me, but leave my people out of it."

Lillum, when she got close, gripped Bubblegum's chin lightly before she spoke up with a much calmer tone.

"Good… and to show you I am a truly fair woman, I will tell you that you, Marceline, and Finn are not on my list to hate but to prove that you all are not invincible, first off I plan to take Finn as my king after I make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and for those who are truly evil, I plan to go after people like Ash the Wizard and the Ex- King of Flames, Phoebe may have the title of king but she's more of a princess or Queen right now so you should tell who I really am going after right?... her father and many more… so I'll make you a deal after the trial if your proved guilty to lighten your sentence… give me everything on everyone you spied on in Ooo in the past and I won't have to harm that face of yours… get proved innocent and you won't hear from me again unless you do something that warrants it… do we have a deal?" Lillum said while she kept Bubblegum's gaze on her to show she was truly serious.

Bubblegum looked at Lillum with a shocked look before she spoke.

"What's the point of a deal since we both know I'm guilty? I rather take the sentence than run. But I won't tell any details about anyone. And no matter what happens to me… I will still hate you with every fiber of my being."

"Fair enough… but I should tell you that you won't die from this punishment, my people are people of lust and on the surface… we have good clean fun with a dirty moment here or there if people want to get a bit freaky… but in the shadows… where I work… I will tell you that if your found guilty, and you don't take this deal… you will be raped constantly in various ways to the point that you are a shell of your former self and no one can legally stop me, take the deal and not only will I grant you some restraint so that your only half broken… but I can make you Finn's concubine after I train him to be a true King of Bondage… you don't really have a choice if your found guilty after all so I would suggest taking the deal… I mean… if you look up just a fraction of what we do… well… you will know how sick we can get with our prisoners after all." Lillum said with a shocking kind smile… was she raised to think that was the normality of her kingdom?

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard everything and sadly she knew Lillum was right.

Her only choice now was to…

"Alright. I'll… take the deal. Though I wish was dead now." Bubblegum said.

"Then I would just have Life and Death revive you instead of taking the cowards way out, and to show that no matter how much you hate me…and to show I don't hate you all…" Lillum said before she surprised Bubblegum by kissing her on the lips and activated Lover's Kiss again to send her emotions to Bubblegum… she really had no hate for the Candy royal but she was still adamant about punishing her with a will like iron…. And her lust that was like a tidal wave that flowed into the Candy Princess.

Bubblegum was shocked at that action along with the fact that she can actually feel Lillum's emotions.

A moment later, Lillum pulled away from her kiss and let go of Bubblegum before she turned away and spoke up while Emerald stood up while Lillum starts walking to the door.

"See you in two weeks, better get your affairs in order before then and you can warn the others if you want, but it won't matter if you do... todools." Lillum said with a smile on her face before Emerald shot a bolt of energy at Peppermint Butler that repaired his body and set him on his feet before he followed Lillum out of the room and the door was closed a moment later.

Bubblegum slid down to the floor before she starts crying a bit after what just happened.

Peppermint Butler, after fully realizing his body was repaired and he was on his feet, turned to Bubblegum before he rushed to her before he knelt down to her before he spoke up.

"Milady… a-are… you ok?, she didn't harm you did she?" Peppermint Butler said since he was stunned for a bit.

"N-No Pep, but… I now have to tell everyone what will happen." Bubblegum said before she got up and starts heading out of her lab to go make a few phone calls.

However, unknowing to Bubblegum who left the room, Peppermint Butler grins for some reason before he spoke up.

"All according to plan... don't hate me for this Princess…" Peppermint Butler said before he starts to clean the mess in the room before the scene showed Lillum walking out of the castle before she looked to Emerald before speaking up.

"Can you head back to the castle and get things ready?, I got some stops to make." Lillum said with a smile on her face before Emerald nods and a moment later, he vanished before she spoke up with a grin.

"Still need to repay some guards for being so kind." Lillum said before she walked to the castle gates with a slight swing in her step.

**Meanwhile at the Castle…**

Bubblegum was in her room before she sat her desk and pulled up her computer before booting up.

Then she starts calling a few people but decided to do it all at once so everyone can hear.

The people she called was, Finn, Marceline and Phoebe.

That's when three screens popped up while she waits for a any replies.

The first one to reply was Finn. Though looked like he was sleeping.

"_**H-Hello?...PB?"**_

"Hi Finn." Bubblegum said with a happy and sad tone.

Another moment later, two other screens popped onto the screen before a tired looking Phoebe, and a slightly confused Marceline appeared.

"_***Yawn*... Bubblegum?... what's with the call this late at night?"**_Phoebe said with a tired tone while Marceline spoke up abit when her screen looked a bit fuzzy.

"_**Ugh, flipping thing… gonna bust… almost…" **_Marceline said while she messed with something off screen and the image got clearer on Bubblegum's end.

Bubblegum looked at the trio before speaking up.

"Hello everyone. I-I… have some drastic news to tell you all."

"_**What?, did you revive the dead again?" **_Marceline said when she had to adjust something again when the screen got a bit fuzzy again, guess she had connection issues on her end.

Bubblegum shook her head while still feeling sad.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"_**What's wrong PB?" **_He asked with a worried look.

Bubblegum took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Earlier tonight… I-I was… visited by a woman name Lillum… w-who happens to be Princess of the Bondage Kingdom."

"_**Wait… what?... did… you say… Bondage Kingdom?" **_Marceline said while actually looking a bit nervous on her end which confused Phoebe since as far as she knew, things rarely managed to do that.

Finn, who was surprised to hear about such Kingdom with that name exit since he finally got the talk about tier 15 from Jake on his 18th birthday, was confused as well before speaking up.

"_**What's wrong Marcy? You been there before?"**_

"_**Uh… no, it's been missing or hidden for years, but I heard rumors that the royals there are not to be defied by anyone not even my dad can do that because of some contract, some rumors say that they were picked to be judges or peacekeepers of Ooo in case anything large scale or truely bad happens, they went into hiding mainly for enemies and other things, but I heard that one time, a user of the crown of Ice before Simon managed to find the place or someone there found it and something horrible happened to cause them to go into hiding…. Bonnie…. Please tell me that this Lillum person isn't who I think she is…. I got this letter that says its from her but I hoped it was some kind of sick prank." **_Marceline said while looking to Bubblegum with a actual worried look on her face that surprised Phoebe, Marceline actually showing real emotions, that was rarer than Jake making a perfect sandwich.

Finn was a bit surprised while Bubblegum who looks at her vampire friend before speaking.

"It's true Marcy. That letter is from her and not just you… Every princess in Ooo has gotten a letter from her and there will be a trial… in which I have to stand for in my crimes from the past."

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before speaking.

"_**W-Wait what?!"**_

Phoebe had wide eyes as well before Marceline sighs before she spoke up.

"_**Not good, this is not good, I may have not seen this kingdom personally but I heard some very disturbing rumors that if a person is convicted… then legally they can… break a person so that they won't try anything again when they leave."**_ Marceline said with a really worried look on her face.

That's when Bubblegum starts to cry again before speaking.

"It gets worse Marcy. I'm not the only one that will get… punished. She told me that… you, Finn and Phoebe are next as well."

This time, all three people on Bubblegum's screen got wide eyes before they all said this at once.

"_**WHAT!?" **_The trio said like they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"It's true and she told me the reasons why. Phoebe, you're being punished for nearly burning the Goblin Kingdom into ash. Marcy, for being a thousand years, you may have done some things even I don't know about. And Finn… well there was the melting of the Ice Kingdom and the Red throne incident."

Finn was shocked that he was being punished for something that happened years ago.

"_**Wait, wasn't it Jake's fault for what happened when he pushed Finn?, sorry Finn but since this is the Bondage Kingdom of all things, I'm not holding back on getting the facts right, what about him Bonnie?, did she talk to Jake or something?" **_Marceline said with crossed arms while she had a very worried look on her face.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking.

"Actually… Lillum did go to Jake and Lady's home before me. I may not know what happen but… he received a lighter punishment while Lady got a new form of some kind and in exchange… the two are now helping Lillum with punishing some of us."

Finn was shock that Lillum not only went to see his brother but for some reason Jake and Lady are helping her?!

Phoebe and Marceline thought the same with shocked looks on their faces before Marceline spoke up.

"_**Glob… what now?, if we're called to court, then we can't run, I heard a few stories from some pretty old that that were still alive that if someone tries to run or interfere with a trial, then they are automatically punished on the spot, either by death… or if the other person is the opposite gender… or sometimes the same gender… *Shudder*, doesn't matter if others are around, it would be like a public display of power to them."**_ Marceline said with a worried look on her face.

"Indeed Peppermint Butler suffered from that when he interfered. But he's alive and well. However it proves Lillum's point. She even has the deities of Life and Death on her side. And also Lillum told me that more people will get punished for their crimes. She already mentioned that donk ex of yours Marcy and Phoebe… your father is on it too."

However, instead of getting shocked Phoebe just sighs before she spoke up.

"_**Granted it's shocking for us, but honestly I could care less about those two, I heard some bad things with Ash and my dad locked me in a lamp for years and I fought him for the throne, honestly aside from that Rap bear incident, I haven't seen him since, honestly he's nothing more than a dad in blood to me now." **_Phoebe said while shaking her head.

Finn was a bit surprised when he heard that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Anyway… I should let you all know that the trial will start in two weeks."

"_**Oh great… I wonder if I can be like the Moon and sleep for the rest of eternity if I need to… sigh… I'm… going to sleep for now, I may need the energy… night everyone." **_Marceline said before she abruptly ended her end of the call while Phoebe starts to drink a drink that she had.

Bubblegum sighs before speaking up to Finn and Phoebe.

"Well you two, I hope you both stay strong when the time comes. And Finn there's something you need to know."

"_**W-What is it?" **_Finn asked.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before speaking up.

"E-Even though you're gonna get punished… Lillum has also decided to make you… her King."

Phoebe, at that time, spat out her drink before she starts coughing when she heard that.

Finn's jaw dropped when heard that before speaking up.

"_**Wait what?! NO FLIPPING WAY! I would rather hear Ice King read me his "Fionna and Cake" stories and man does he have a lot." **_He protested.

Phoebe however was just stunned right now before she said this.

"_**Er… do… you happen to have a pic or something of her?, you have security cameras in your castle at least right?, and did she happen to have anyone with her?" **_Phoebe said when she slowly recovers.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Let me check." She said before starts typing on the computer.

After about a couple minutes or so, Bubblegum was able to find footage of Lillum and Emerald in her lab before pausing it to show Finn and Phoebe the duo before speaking.

"That's Lillum and the person next to her is name Emerald, her personal Incubus."

Finn, after seeing what Lillum looked like, blushed a bit before glaring at the pic.

Phoebe in the meantime blushed a bit when she saw how well built Emerald was before shaking her head before speaking up.

"_**Uh… just to make sure… but what is an Incubus?" **_Phoebe said while she took another moment to glance at him.

"A male version of a sex demon." Bubblegum replied.

Phoebe, who blushed a bit at the sex part, got confused again since a sex demon was… not really seen in Ooo, nearly as rare as Human's as far as she knew.

"_**Um… I'm sorry but I don't quite get what you mean about sex demon, think we could try calling Marceline real quick to see what she thinks?" **_Phoebe said when she had trouble processing what she heard.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking up.

"No I can explain that. Sex demons are beings that basically rely on sex or else they go on a rampage. They also focus on your… hidden desire and can turn into anything base on that desire." She explained.

Phoebe blushed greatly from that when she heard it before she spoke up.

"_**And who was more dangerous out of the two?" **_Phoebe asked when she wondered how strong they were.

"Well surprisingly Emerald is even though Lillum had some powers of her own but she can call on him whenever she can. Word of advice, don't try to fight Emerald. It's not worth it." Bubblegum said.

"_**What do you mean?, I mean wouldn't Marceline be able to take him easily?, Kingdom of Bondage or not, she's no pushover in a fight and she could probably take him right?" **_Phoebe asked while she took a moment to look to Finn to see what he would think or say.

However before the hero could speak, Bubblegum said this.

"Not sure if it helps. Lillum and Emerald have a special contract. As long as she provides Emerald his… needs, she can cast any powerful spells."

Phoebe blushed a bit when she got the idea of what those needs are before she spoke up.

"_**Wow… anything else we need to know before we sign off?" **_Phoebe said while she got a thoughtful look on her face.

Finn who blushed a bit as well after hearing that part was also wondering if the Candy Monarch had anything else to say.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking.

"No that is all."

"_**I see… and just to be clear… no one dies right?" **_Phoebe said with a worried tone since a lot of issues could happen.

Finn was worried about that too before Bubblegum spoke.

"Lillum assured me that we won't die the only punishment we'll receive is…" She said before stopping as blushed brightly at the thought.

"Getting raped daily." A voice said behind Bubblegum in the shadows which made Finn and Phoebe jolt greatly…. And to Bubblegum… the voice was very familiar.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before she turned around to see who spoke even though she already knew.

Turns out, Emerald the Incubus walked out from the shadows with a grin on his face before stopping in front of the screen.

"Yo… nice to meet the accused." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face when he saw Finn and Phoebe, while his gaze lingers on Phoebe for a bit which made her a bit uncomfortable when he seemed to have a pleased look on his face which for some reason… made her blush a bit when she remembered what he was.

Finn however frowns before speaking.

"_**Hey quit looking at Phoebe like that, and what the flop are you doing in PB's room?"**_

"Well, Lillum is a bit busy helping some Banana guards who helped her here get some relief so I figured I should stop by to make sure the princess was safe… I mean… the defendant shouldn't be harmed before her trial right?" Emerald said to Finn with a grin on his face while Phoebe blinked a few times when she tried to process his words… relief… Banana guards?

Finn, who glares a bit at Emerald, did wonder at first before realizing what relief means.

Bubblegum however facepalm before speaking.

"Glob darnit."

Emerald chuckles a bit from that with an amused look before he spoke up.

"Well considering how good she is, it shouldn't take long if she goes for the entire barrack… anyway, I listened in on the conversation you guys had and I have to say, I'm surprised your all taking this as well as you are, normally, most accused would try and run or something." Emerald said with crossed arms but that amused grin never fades from his face.

Finn however crossed his arms as well before speaking.

"_**Well we don't have much choice. Besides you say we're taking it well, but I'm furious knowing what your Master is gonna do and I'm also angry for what my brother and his wife are gonna do as well." **_He said with a little venom on Lillum's behave.

Emerald however wasn't fazed from that before he spoke up.

"Well first off, you should give him a call, I mean I wasn't there and that part was all Lillum, so you'll have to ask here what happened, but if she used the **Lover's Kiss **spell, then it would make sense, I mean Lillum used it on Bubblegum so she can explain more... as for what Lillum is about to do… well she was raised from birth to be impartial but fair when it comes to judgements, I mean you guys aren't innocent… I mean sure you could counter that it all ended well in the end, but what about the people that suffer from those actions… I mean think about it boy, if you're the main character and I'm the bad guy so to speak, then the citizens are NPC's who have nothing to do with certain things… but does that stop you when you cause untold destruction or issues that could snowball out of control?... I mean think, for the Ice Kingdom, many ice based creatures, mainly the ones called snow golems or the ones made of ice could have been melted and you walked through their corpses… and you may already realized it but if you messed up so bad that Phoebe actually was dethroned, then what could the former flame king do?, he could take out his anger on those who oppose him like CB or even the guards who try and help Phoebe, or maybe he could go to war with the Candy Kingdom to spite you… the list goes on… so ask yourself this… who is the real villain?... the guy who saves the day but gets an untold number of innocents involves, or the judges and punishers who punish the so called heros for the citizen's sake?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn, who was shocked at the realizations, continues to glare at Emerald while not saying a word.

"And don't even get me started on Miss Pyro here, you could say that you and Jake could take the blame for this… but correct me if I and my sources are wrong… but didn't she try and torch the Goblin Kingdom to the ground to build her own Fire Kingdom… honestly that sounds just horrible for all those innocent goblins… granted they are not the brightest or the best in the physical department… but you get what I mean right… you say your heroes… but to me… you guys are nothing more then annoyances who cause more damage and destruction in the long run… granted you guys did get rid of certain threats like the Lich and prevented Hudson from absorbing souls… but remind me… who unleashed them in the first place?" Emerald said while Phoebe flinched a bit before Emerald gave Finn a cold look before he spoke up.

"Finn the Human… as far as I'm concerned that aside from a few incidents, you're actions caused more harms than good… to me your no hero… not one bit." Emerald said with a frown on his face.

Finn was angry when he heard that before speaking.

"_**Go fuck yourself."**_

Emerald chuckles at that while Phoebe looked to Finn with shock before Emerald spoke up.

"No thanks, I have plenty of ladies for that, and soon I'll have more if Bubblegum and Phoebe are proven guilty." Emerald said with a grin on his face to get the message to the group.

Bubblegum scoffed before speaking.

"In your dreams."

Emerald just gave her a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"You do know I can go into dreams right and manipulate them?" Emerald said with a half lidded look to Bubblegum while he questioned her intellect right now.

"After what you did to Peppermint, I won't allow it." Bubblegum said with a heated glare.

Emerald however laughs before he spoke up.

"Like you have a choice in the matter, like Lillum said, this is a legal trial in front of many royals on what to do with guys like you, if you're guilty, you have no say in the matter and you all will be raped daily in the Bondage Kingdom till you're broken or at least halfway so your not mindless, but I should really thank you Bonnie… after all... because of the deal you made with Lillum, you get to be Finn's concubine when he's king… all you need to do is make sure you give Lillum or I the data on every naughty thing that people have done in Ooo from before you tore up your spy system and you'll only be halfway broken… I mean… Pep but and I are witnesses and you even royal promised to show up at the trial… so why fight it?" Emerald asked with a grin while Phoebe's eyes widen at what she just heard before looking to Bubblegum with a look that just asked her why she did it.

Finn was shocked as well while wondering if it was true.

Tears start to leak out of Bubblegum's eyes before speaking up.

"I'm sorry you two but I had to. He was hurting Pep."

Finn was even more shocked before he looked at Emerald before speaking.

"_**You people are sick and I don't care what laws your Kingdom has, but I would never be King to that place. I would rather die than be part of it."**_

"Geez, what is it with you mortals and taking the cowards way out, I think Bubblegum mentioned that Lillum and the rest of her family have a contract with Life and Death so if you commit suicide, you get revived and instantly get the guilty sentence, and just to be clear Finn… **Try and not insult that Kingdom, we're just doing our job to make sure no large scale issues happen, if it wasn't for that Crown of Ice years ago, then none of the things that happened, Phoebe and Ice King fighting, the red throne, the Goblin kingdom burning… or Bubblegum using Simon for her own end… try and answer this one question and don't half ass it Finn… can you really look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong?, that we're monsters?, we punish the unjust legally and I could bring in many injured citizens who were in those incidents… you say were monsters… but I can say the same right back if were trading insults… if your going to hit the King of Incubus's with insults, you better think of one to actually shut me up." **Emerald said with a cold look on his face while a little of his magic flowed from him.

Bubblegum shudders when she somehow felt that while Finn who continues to glare couldn't find nothing else to say.

Emerald then calmed down before sending Finn a grin before he spoke up.

"Oh and just FYI before your Trial, I can explain two parts of my contract to Lillum if your curious about why a guy as strong as I would stick around a recovering kingdom, consider it a gift to the future King of the Bondage kingdom and his concubines after they are broken in so to speak." Emerald said with a amused grin at Finn's angry state.

Finn continues to glare before speaking.

"_**I don't want to know and I don't care why you stick around. So you can take that gift and shove it up your ass. Also I said this before and I'll say it again… I will never, ever be King and I will do whatever I can to keep my friends from being broken."**_

Emerald just nonchalantly shrugs before he spoke up.

"Oh well, I thought I should tell you that we would have to share Lillum since part of our contract states that she would have to bear my child, but if your not interested in the rest, we can skip that part." Emerald said with closed eyes before opening one when Phoebe said this.

"_**WHAT!?, LILLUM WANTS FINN AS HER KING BUT HAS TO BEAR YOUR KID!... pardon my language… BUT WHAT THE FUCK!" **_Phoebe shouts out with a shocked look on her face.

Bubblegum and Finn were beyond shock when they heard that.

"Ayup, and a part two is that if she dies an early death, by battle or by some kind of man made illness, then her soul is mine and I can turn her into my own pet succubus, but until that happens, I'm her loyal servant who will do whatever I can to fulfill her orders, I could respect the Candy Butler but he did break the law so I had no choice in the matter, I mean I even healed him when Lillum and I left if anyone forgot." Emerald said with an eye glancing to Bubblegum at that part.

Bubblegum refused to look at Emerald but gave a slight nod to Finn and Phoebe know that it's true.

Phoebe could barely believe what she just heard, mainly about the part about the kid and the pet succubus part… but also healing Peppermint Butler?

"_**Why would you heal him when you said he broke a law when all he did was protecting PB?"**_ Finn asked.

"Geez, I'll need to send you guys the Bondage Kingdom law book when I get back… look, long story short, if anyone is under the process of a trial, before or in the middle of it, anyone, no matter who, even another royal if needed, tries and protects or help the person who is under trial get away, they get executed on the spot, but Lillum made a Royal promise to Bubblegum that if she appeared at the trial, she would let Pep but live, and considering it takes a lot of balls to do that even with her power and mine in the room, I can respect the round piece of Candy and healed him because I willed it, I'm not evil, I'm Chaotic neutral like Marceline, you can deny it but she did kick you out of you home and tried to *Kill* Jake but it was mainly a trick right?, can't say it was nice but still a trick nonetheless." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"_**Okay first of all what happened back then is between me, Jake and Marceline. Though I refuse to speak to Jake after everything. And second, I ain't reading those books you'll send." **_Finn said.

Emerald rolled his eyes before he spoke up.

"Alright, seems that no matter what I say, I'm the bad guy here, I was just pointing out that I help and hinder whoever I please… like me telling you guys to find one hell of a lawyer for starters who will read the book for you... so I'll leave when I say this… you say I'm a monster… but it's a matter of public opinion who is the true monster… and just a heads up… like many here said, Jake was lightly punished and thanks to Lillum's sincerity in her Lover's Kiss spell, he knew that she really means no harm… her family has been acting as judge, jury, and punisher for generations and before they got sent into their hiding state… Ooo was pretty peaceful… so try and think of this when I leave… is the Bondage Kingdom an evil that needs to be taken away… or a necessary evil to keep the peace in all of Ooo?" Emerald said before he vanished with a shocking burst of speed.

Finn took a moment to breathe before speaking up.

"_**Sorry you guys for my foul language but… this is just wrong."**_

"_**Yeah… but could he be right?... I mean… one thing after another popped up thanks to us… and who knows how many people got hurt in the crossfire… Bubblegum and I maybe rulers but does that make us immune to the law?" **_Phoebe said with a worried look on her face when Emerald's words rattled her.

That's when Bubblegum spoke.

"I don't think any royal is above the law. But sadly our bad mistakes had surprisingly caught up to us. I don't think we can escape from that."

"_**Still… raped?... can that kingdom really force us into that situation?, I mean, no matter how bad we screwed up… will the other royals even consider that option?" **_Phoebe said with a really worried look on her face.

Finn, who was disgusted at the rape part, was also worried if the other royals consider it.

Bubblegum sniffled a bit before speaking up.

"If they heard of our crimes and hear the Bondage Kingdom's laws… there's no doubt that they'll consider it."

"_**Oh Glob… isn't there anything we can do?, I mean that Emerald guy, while infuriating, did say a few things to try and help like read the book or get a lawyer… why would he do that since if we're guilty… well… you get where I'm going with this right?" **_Phoebe said wit ha worried looking on her face.. though she did blush a bit when she remembered how muscular Emerald was.

Finn however worried as well but also felt betrayed knowing the royals he saved and befriended might agree to it.

Bubblegum then said this.

"I don't know, maybe Lillum had him say that out of… kindness or it's how they usually do for trials. I'm gonna have to get someone to read the book."

"_**I'll… send someone to help as well if more then one lawyer is allowed… but… I think I might as well turn in for now… things… got really intense in a few minutes flat." **_Phoebe said while she did look more exhausted then normal.

"Yes indeed." Bubblegum said while Finn who barely said anything just felt depressed with what just happened.

"_**Well… night you two… see you in two weeks I guess…" **_Phoebe said before she turned off her screen.

Finn continues to stay silent while not looking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was silent as well before she spoke up.

"Finn… I know you may feel betrayed by Jake… but you should at least try and get in touch with him later since we don't know his side of the story… I… when Lillum kissed me… she had no real ill intent except when I insulted her kingdom, she was calm otherwise." Bubblegum said while she remembered what Lillum did when she kissed her.

Finn did blushed a bit when he heard that before speaking.

"_**Well regardless I still say it's wrong. Don't care how sincere she is. And I'm not sure if I want to talk to Jake. Also I refuse to be king. I don't want my friends to be concubines either. I love you all but I don't want anyone of you to be broken."**_

"*Sigh*... Finn… honestly, unlike past issues that could have been fought in the past with combat… this one is not one of them… and correct me if I'm wrong… but aren't you still a virgin?, and Jake, while strong willed, but I'm sorry to say wasn't as good as you would think, granted it was to support you and what not, but if his wife Lady was brought to her side… and Lady is one of the kindest people I know… then Lillum might be someone we can't beat… I mean… what do you think we can do without breaking the law again?" Bubblegum said before she looked to Finn with a look that tried to get him to answer that seriously.

Said human rubbed his arm before speaking.

"_**Honestly… I don't think we can do anything. And yes I am still a virgin. But l am not letting anyone get to me. If I'm still a virgin, then I would rather die like one."**_

Bubblegum sighs before she spoke up.

"And you would be revived and given a worse punishment Finn, bravado is all well and good but unless you strike a deal with her then I don't think you can stop her or her men without causing some serious international type of incident… you heard Marceline, she got a letter that said that other Royals are coming for a legal trial, and unlike the system of the Pre-Mushroom war era, which by the way was a complex system I might add, had jails, prisons and while it's outlawed now… some people, who were evil enough, got the death penalty, sometimes by electrocution, sometimes by poison, my point is that while we may not deal with the death penalty anymore… some would say that trials in Ooo are effective for a reason… I mean… what… we may go through might be worse than death itself… and if we can't die before it happens… then what else is there to make it worse?" Bubblegum said with a serious tone to her voice.

Finn took a moment to think on this before sighing in defeat before speaking.

"_**I guess nothing."**_

"Indeed… and since I don't want to risk war… I may have no choice but to go through with it willingly… even if it is forced… I don't want my own citizens to suffer because of my actions… I'll… see you later Finn… hopefully things will get better in the future… but… still… good luck." Bubblegum said before she ended the call right there by turning off the computer.

Finn turned his hands into fists before he punched the wall that was next to him before speaking up.

"Stupid fucking Lillum and the damn Bondage Kingdom."

Time then advanced to two weeks later on the day of the trial… and many things happened in between.

One was that Jake and Lady's house was empty and a note was found that said that they moved to the Bondage Kingdom.

Another a day after was the Bondage Kingdom law books were sent to each person that was called into trial for the day in question, one for Finn, Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum, but this was Bubblegum's trial for this round.

Finn was surprised that Jake and Lady moved out, but apparently he was still mad at his brother even after hearing his side of the story.

He still hasn't talked to him or Lady, even though she got a new translator collar.

When Finn got the Bondage Kingdom's law book, he felt like ripping the pages off, but restraint himself and just went to reading it.

With each chapter he read, he felt even more disgusted with the Kingdom's judicial laws.

But what Finn would hate to admit, and possibly still kept secret for now was that some of these rules, if not directed him or his friends, did make some sense if the death penalty wasn't involved, it was like this book had some kind of middle ground.

However, what he thinks will forever stay in his mental vault making sure no one knew.

He won't give Lillum, Emerald or anyone in the Bondage Kingdom satisfaction after reading the book.

The others who got their books had similar reactions.

Time then passed to much later, to the exact day when all Royals in Ooo got together in the Candy Kingdom.

One by one they appeared, starting with Jungle Princess who seemed off today.

Almost as if she was excited for some reason, but what?

Many other royals appeared like Muscle Princess, Lizard Princess, engagement ring princess and many more who traveled with their guards.

It wasn't long before everyone was seated in the Royal Candy Kingdom meeting room as they waited for the host of the trial to show up.

A few minutes later when the groups were settled, with Finn, Phoebe, Marceline, and Bubblegum sitting together, the door to the room opened to show five people entering… two were shocking on various levels when. They saw Jake who was wearing leather pants, but the real Shocker was Lady in her Humanoid form while Lillum, Emerald, and a dark skinned catgirl like woman with a spear and some revealing armor walked in.

Finn some how did blushed a bit at the catgirl before he frowns a bit when he saw his brother and Lady, even though he still can't get over how great she looked in her new form, though he was surprised and disturbed on the inside when he see Jake wearing that.

Bubblegum, who was at first shocked when she saw Lady's new form and surprisingly thought that she looked great, had been dreading this since two weeks ago.

Phoebe and Marceline's eyes widen a bit when they saw Ladies for while Phoebe blushed a bit when she saw how revealing the outfit was.

She doesn't know how she will look at everyone else when it's over.

The other Royals were shocked when they saw Lady and the outfit she wore… it was similar to Lillum's but covered more of her body then Lillum's outfit did for her.

Emerald took a moment to look to the princesses in the room and while smiling, winks to the princesses in a teasing way.

Some of the royals, including Muscle Princess, blushed a bit while feeling a bit shy.

Finn on the other hand rolled his eyes when he saw that before thinking.

'_Give me a break.' _He thought before crossing his arms.

Lillum in the meantime looked around and with a slight bow, spoke up.

"Greetings everyone, my apologies for the abrupt summons two weeks ago about this trial for Princess Bubblegum, if anyone has any questions, could you please ask now so we can focus on the trial in a bit?" Lillum said when she walked to a chair for her and sat in it while her breasts bounced quite a bit as a result.

That's when Muscle Princess raised her hand before speaking.

"What trial is the princess going through?"

"You mean like what she is in for or what happens after the trial if Bubblegum was proven guilty?" Lillum said when she looked to Muscle princess.

"Yes." Muscle Princess replied while some royals were surprised to hear that before Breakfast Princess spoke.

"If the trial is for Bubblegum, then why are Finn, Marceline and Flame Queen sitting with her? Are they here to defend her?"

"Simple, they are here to see what these trials are like when they are on the stand for their own crimes, not even Finn as a Hero or Marceline as Hudson's daughter can help them in this situation." Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

Everyone in the room was shocked when they heard that before Gridface Princess spoke.

"What crimes did they commit."

"Phoebe for her fiery hand in the Goblin Kingdom, Finn for Melting the Ice kingdom in the past and nearly causing Phoebe to lose her kingdom, there was also eyewitness accounts that when Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake went to check on something… the Lich was freed from his prison... many things could have happened like Flame King going to war or something and we all know how deadly the Lich is... and for Marceline…. the latest things is her causing damages to Bubblegum and possibly innocent citizens by having Finn attack Bubblegum with wolves, caused injuries and panic at a drive in, and various counts of panic and fright in the past, there is also the Vampire Cloud incident that nearly rampaged around the land, need I say more since they all have done things that started said incidents, and for Bubblegum, she spied on other Kingdoms illegally in the past, nearly wiping out the Fire Kingdom with the Ice King's aid and destroyed all but one fire Giant, a Fire Kingdom weapon that was once used in wars, mainly for defense or seizing castle walls, and for her going out of the bounds of her kingdom with her orders, by Cinnamon Bun's account after Phoebe talked with him, she said that Bubblegum allowed her to keep one Fire Giant… so tell me, is this trial not really necessary?, I am reminding you all that this is a true trial to deal with them so that other incidents like this won't happen… I mean… try and think… who started most of the large scale incidents in the past and who suffers for it?" Lillum said while looking to every Royal in the room.

All the royals that sat there were shocked after hearing everything.

Some would retort, but couldn't find nothing to say.

Bubblegum was now feeling bad since she knew what will happen next.

Finn, who tried to comfort her, glares at Lillum across the room for the cause of this trial, even though he was to blame for the incidents that transpired.

Phoebe, though angered, couldn't retort… she did remember the Goblin kingdom incident.

Marceline just frowns a bit, granted she could have done her pranks better, but she did remember that if the cloud wasn't stopped it could have rampaged around Ooo.

Lillum however just smiles at Finn before she spoke up to everyone.

"So, any other questions before we start?

The royals in the audience were still shock at the info they heard before they all shook their heads since they had nothing else to say.

"Alright… let's officially start the trial of Princess Bubblegum, would her lawyer please step forward?" Lillum said before she waits for the possible lawyer to move forward.

It was a moment before someone did step forward.

It was non other than Peppermint Butler who appeared by Bubblegum's side.

"Hello Butler, I see that your helping her still?" Lillum said when she looked at Peppermint Butler.

"Indeed your honor. No matter what." The Candy Butler said which caused Bubblegum to feel better a bit.

Finn was glad that Peppermint Butler was on Bubblegum's side despite the claims.

"Very well, please submit your evidence that supports that Bubblegum's actions were worth the risk of the lives of many of Ooo's citizens." Lillum said with a patient look on her face.

Peppermint Butler clears his throat before speaking up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court… it's true that the Princess did these actions. But the reason for that was to protect her Kingdom. I mean wouldn't most of you done it?"

However, Emerald spoke up with a raised eyebrow, seems he's the lawyer for the Bondage Kingdom.

"But what if said action risked the start of a war, wouldn't that be a serious issue to think about?, If a princess is doing things for her people… wouldn't she be a disgrace if she didn't consider the ramifications of her actions?" Emerald said with a serious tone.

Peppermint Butler gulped for a bit before speaking up.

"Well… yes that is true."

"And let's not forget that she got into an actual fight with Phoebe and could have killed her if she was not careful, she may have forgiven her but the fact of the matter is the public would see this as an actual of war if Phoebe was killed, and let's not forget the cost and labor of the Fire Giants that were made long ago, it would be like if Phoebe destroyed the Gumball Guardians in retaliation for Bubblegum's actions and unless Bubblegum risked war, she wouldn't be able to stop her, and we all know how deadly the Gumball guardians are right?, Shouldn't they be considered weapons and taken down?" Emerald said with crossed arms.

The Royals in the audience did took a moment to think on that.

Peppermint would've said something until Finn spoke up.

"That is messed up! The Gumball Guardians only attacked when something is trying to destroy the Candy Kingdom. And every other day they they just keep watch in case of any incoming danger."

"Ah, but they also respond to Bubblegum's orders like children who listen to their parents, and if she gave the order she could have them attack anyone she wishes, and try and remember that Bubblegum and Phoebe got into a deadly fight with Phoebe actually trying to kill Bubblegum, if you were in the vault where the Fire Giants slept, which by the way haven't been used in years I might add so they are less of a threat than the Guardians of this kingdom… so tell me what would you do that could stop them from fighting or would Bubblegum even include you knowing your past with Phoebe, which is more deadly, inactive Fire Giants who at the very least could have been set up as sentries, or walking gumball Giants who follow the orders of their creator to the letter, I'm not trying to fault the guardians… in fact I respect them for their work, but you and everyone else here know that in the long run… they obey Bubblegum's orders." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

All the Princesses were now weary after hearing that.

Bubblegum just got a bit sadder while Finn, who got angrier, felt like getting up and want to come over and punch Emerald in the face.

However, the young hero didn't even get to do that as felt something on his shoulder.

Finn looks up to see Jake's stretched hand, which if you follow it, leads directly to were Jake, Lady, Lillum and Emerald stand.

Jake shook his head at his brother to not do anything stupid.

However, Finn glares at Jake and roughly smack his hand away before said dog retracts it.

Seeing Finn do that to him was a pang of hurt in his heart.

Lady however placed a hand on Jake's head to comfort him before Emerald spoke up.

"You can get as pissed as you want Finn, you can even think of our Kingdom as evil if you want, but I will only say this, you are a hero of Ooo yes, but The Bondage Kingdom is the true judges and punishers of the wicked for their actions, tell me this, if no one keeps the balance in Ooo, what's to stop multiple wars from breaking out?, What's to stop millions from dying?, To some, we are evil, but in the long run, were a necessary evil, you really don't think one person can save everyone everywhere right?, Or did you expect that being a hero meant that you could do anything as long as the ends justify the means?" Emerald said when he approached Finn with a serious look to see what his answer was.

Finn doesn't answer, but all he can do is give Emerald a heated glare.

Emerald just shrugs before he spoke up.

"I believe I made my point, but this is Bubblegum's trial and I think I'll rest my case for now and let the royals here make their choice… are Bubblegum's actions going to prove her innocence… or her guilt… ladies and rare gentleman of the jury, all I will say is that you have to put personal feelings aside and judge with a truly neutral look on this case, I would also like to remind the court that she has, for years spied on many and invaded their personal space, and while she took it down years ago, she still did the deed for years, so ask yourselves this… what's to stop Bubblegum from relapsing and going back to her intrusive ways and targeting your kingdom next?, Don't think of just yourselves but of your citizens and Kingdoms in a general view, the Royals of Ooo are not Royals without Citizens to rule over and guide so who's the truly important people here… the Royals…. Or the Citizens who adore them for their actions?" Emerald said before he fell quiet when he walked back to his seat.

All the princess took a moment to think on what Emerald said. Even though Bubblegum was nice to them, the Incubus did bring up some good points. Their Kingdoms wouldn't survived without the citizens.

It didn't take long before all the Royals made a decision.

Lillum noticed before she spoke up.

"I see that you made your choice, but remember that while we may follow your ruling and deal out the punishment… you are the ones sentencing Bubblegum, not us, we are judge and punisher, not the jury, so I am calling a 30 minute break so you can each truly think about your choice, so really think about the choice you'll make… because it will be a few years before any of you see Bubblegum again." Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

The Princesses all looked to one another before they nod their heads at Lillum.

"This court is adjourned for 30 minutes then, I expect everyone back here at that time or you forfeit your vote and become suspects to possibly aiding Bubblegum, understand that we don't half ass our judging and are fully neutral in this." Lillum said with a cold look to the royals in the room.

All the royals shivered a bit from that before they nod to Lillum again before the audience got up and left so they can think carefully of their decision.

Once they were gone, Finn looked at Bubblegum with a worried look before speaking up.

"Are you gonna be okay PB?"

Bubblegum then starts to cry a bit before speaking.

"I-I… I don't know Finn. I don't think I can look at anyone after I receive my punishment. I think when I get back… I'm gonna retire as ruler and and leave Ooo forever."

Marceline frowns from that before she finally spoke up.

"Don't get me wrong Bonnie, but who would make a better ruler of the Candy kingdom then you?, You had issues before but you improved greatly since then." Marceline said before a voice spoke up.

"Indeed, compared to years ago, you became a fine ruler, I'm just doing my job so try to not have hard feelings about this." The Voice, known as Lillum said when she approached the group with a smile on her face.

Everyone looks at her while Finn just frowns when at her.

He really despises Lillum very much.

"What do you want you bitch!" Marceline growled out when her eyes glow a bit before Lillum got a serious look on her face.

"I just came to tell you that we are neutral in this and only act as Judge and Punisher, if anything, if someone you know that was evil was on the stand, would you be saying and acting as you are now?" Lillum said to the group with a serious look on her face.

"Look lady, we already know what's gonna happen. So do yourself a favor, get out and take your lackies with you!" Finn yelled.

"Don't insult me Finn, none of you can force me to do anything since I'm not doing anything wrong, and like Emerald said, we are doing our job, no matter how much you all hate us, you can't deny that some kind of punishment is needed for your unjust actions, I mean, honestly, did you think that just because your a hero, you can forget what happened?, You may hate me and want to kill me… but deep down… you know I'm right…. I was raised right when I could walk that unjust actions should be punished, not even people from my own kingdom is immune nor am I, but I haven't done anything wrong…" Lillum said while she looked Finn right in the eyes with a look that showed no fear or dishonesty whatsoever.

"I don't care. Your job sucks. You should know about that." Finn said.

"At least I can do my job properly, what about your track record?" Lillum countered.

"Hey, you leave my records out of it!" Finn yelled a bit.

"Fraid I can't… cause after Bubblegum, your friends are next Finn, first is Marceline here and then Phoebe, and finally you… and since my job has me bringing up every bad thing you all have done… It's my job to remind you of those bad records… I mean what would you do if you knew Bubblegum was planning something terrible and words wouldn't work?" Lillum said with a grin on her face while Phoebe and Marceline pale a bit.

Surprisingly Finn paled as well while Bubblegum just looked down on the floor.

"Exactly… sometimes a necessary evil is necessary to keep peace… I mean… what would you do if you saw all of the people caught in the crossfire?, would you say that you'll take care of it?, Would you stain your blade with a friend's blood if they were going down a dark path and words wouldn't work?, Or would you just give up?... You may be a hero Finn… but my Kingdom is the Anti-hero of Ooo who will do things to keep the order… it's a thankless job… but even someone as stubborn as you would have to ask this… what would you do if your in my situation… what would you do if those what if's actually happened?" Lillum asked while looking at Finn with a gaze that told him not to half ass the answer.

Unfortunately for the Hero, he couldn't come up with a single answer before turning his head away to avoid the stare.

"Thought so, you can deny it all you want Finn… but at the end of the day… I'm doing my job like I was raised to, if you want to blame anyone… try and look in yourself before blaming others… now if you'll excuse me… I have about 25 minutes to spare so I'll be speaking with some people." Lillum said before she walked away from the four.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"I may blame myself for my mistakes but I still blame you for bringing this court."

"Then blame me for it… but someone else would have came by to get revenge… just to let you know, I had to calm down some Fire people and Goblin people from their respective Kingdoms from sending assassin's to Phoebe and Bubblegum by telling them they would go to trial for their actions… so ask this… would you want them dead by an assassin… or alive and have a chance to calm the masses from doing it again?" Lillum said before she left the room while Emerald just sat in a nearby chair and it looked like he was napping.

Jake and Lady were just sitting down while looking at the Defendants.

Finn, who replays the question in his head, got more angry before he slammed his fists on the table startling his friends before speaking up.

"That fucking bitch!"

"She maybe a bitch, but you have to blame the people in the Fire Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom for the assassin's… remember Scorcher?, They were planning on paying him and another high level assassin before the job and you and Jake personally know how stubborn the fiery assassin in right?" Emerald said while he had his eyes closed.

"Who asked you?!" Finn yelled out since Emerald wasn't helping. Like he ever did.

"I'm just pointing out that if we didn't interfere… Scorcher would have come after Bubblegum constantly until he or she was dead and they would have most likely hired a water Elemental for Phoebe… so while you can hate us, we at least kept them alive for you." Emerald said while looking to Finn with one eye.

Finn, who couldn't fight with that logic, placed his head in his hands on the table before speaking.

"PB, Marcy and Phoebe. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for failing you all." He said before he starts crying a bit.

The trio we're about to say something to try and help Finn, but Emerald spoke up much to their irritation.

"How are you sorry?, We have this trial to deal with people who made the issues themselves, you didn't destroy the Fire Giants or cause the Vampire Cloud or even burn the Goblin Kingdom… that was the three ladies here who did the deed." Emerald said before he got to his feet before he spoke up.

"The Bondage Kingdom wouldn't make any errors in the crimes listed, but since it doesn't matter what I'll say, I'll be hated here, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get a quicky or something with a lady here to pass the time, have fun with Jake and Lady." Emerald said before he left the room to look for a lady while Phoebe and Marceline blushed a bit when they got what Emerald's about to do.

Bubblegum, along with Jake and Lady, blushed as well while Finn continues to cover his face before speaking up.

"Guys. You might hate me for this, but after I do my time, I'm gonna do what PB said and just leave Ooo."

Phone however sighs before surprising all by hitting Finn in the back of his head which caused a light scorch Mark to be seen on the back of his hat.

"Now listen here Finn, I don't think running will solve your issues… honestly I may not like it but I'm not stepping down from ruling my kingdom since I know that my people need me, and no matter what others say, your the greatest hero of Ooo that I know, I mean who will protect us if you're gone?" Phoebe said while getting slight nervous when she just said she didn't want Finn to leave.

Finn sniffled a bit before speaking up.

"I don't want to leave Phoebe. I just… I don't know what's gonna happen when I come back. I won't be able to look at everyone's faces. I'm not sure if I can trust any of the royals that decide our fates. Plus I won't be able to sleep knowing that blasted Bondage Kingdom is here in Ooo. I don't want any of my kids to know that this place exits. I really don't want to be King of that place. I have a right."

"Maybe, but do you really think that anyone would send us there willingly?, You heard Lillum, she used their citizens on them and you know Royals are supposed to help make their citizens happy, honestly… I've been having trouble lately with my citizens and their anger over the years and this might be the only way to calm their anger down… and you heard them, they were the in Ooo before they went into hiding because of the Crown of Ice..." Phoebe said with a look that showed that while she was willing to go through with it, it didn't make her happy.

"Well you may be able to do it Phoebe. But I don't have anyone. I'm all alone. The only thing I have now are the memories of my betrayal to you three. Till this day I never forgave myself for those actions."

Marceline this time sighs before she spoke up.

"Look Finn, don't forget your not the only one going through this, I mean you and I are in the same boat but do you hear me groaning and moaning about it?" Marceline said with an understanding look on her face.

Finn then looked at Marceline, while tears still stream down a bit from his eyes.

Marceline then surprised Finn by hugging him before she spoke up.

"Don't lose that happy go lucky guy I know who has jam sessions with me, besides… if she's playing that game with rules… then why not be king and make her your bitch and change the rules." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she comforts Finn by rubbing his back.

Finn, along with Phoebe and Bubblegum, were shocked to hear that before Finn spoke up.

"B-But Marcy, that's what she wants. Besides even if I do become King, what would happen if I fail? I don't want to give that witch the satisfaction."

"Maybe, but are you just going to give up?, Where is the stubborn weenie who was adamant on trying to patch things between me and my dad, and who survived his amulet that filled their being with Chaotic evil… besides you could use that punishment… and punish the queen of bitches, an eye for an eye and legally… no one can do jack." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit at the tease before remembering what he done in the past before taking a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Maybe you're right Marcy. I can't run away. So maybe I can use my punishment as a weapon and give that bitch Lillum what's coming. So maybe I will be king, but I won't show mercy to her." He said with serious voice.

"**I will wish you luck then Finn, but she's not the leading person for nothing." **Lady said from nearby, but only Jake and Bubblegum could understand her.

Bubblegum however frowns at the two before hearing Finn speak up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Marcy. And you too Phoebe." He said before he surprised said duo by kissing their cheeks.

Marceline and Phoebe blushed brightly from that while Jake spoke up.

"Hey Finn… I don't know what you were told before I got here but I hope you don't have any hard feelings for Lady at least…" Jake said from nearby when he got up to his feet.

Finn looks at Jake with a frown before speaking up.

"I was having a moment here Jake. So please no talking."

"Sorry bro but I thought I should at least tell you what some things might happen if your all found guilty, remember I was punished as well and I got training there so it's not like it was a walk in the park for me."Jake said before he stretched his neck a little and showed a black ring around his neck which confused Phoebe a bit before she spoke up.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked while Marceline got curious as well.

Finn and Bubblegum were also curious when they saw that.

"A prisoner collar spell, while it's true I work for her, I still am a prisoner for my actions, this thing… is no good and it's the light punishment version all prisoners have them to mark them as people who are serving time, some have higher levels for harsher punishments... first off… I see people only walking around in loincloths and only have one personal item to keep, everything else is supplied in the kingdom, second if an unmarked person asks for a ringed person, no matter the level, for sex, they have no choice but to do it or face severe consequences, and if you try and stop it, your ring will zap you with special energy that even effects elemental beings, I saw this couple who were ringed and one unmarked guy had the girlfriend or Wife pulled to him and when the guy tried to stop it, he was shocked painfully right in front of me to the point of passing out, Lady doesn't have a ring so she can keep some other ladies away from me, but even she can't stop them all since I'm a prisoner, so while you can insult me Finn… try and not insult Lady since she has been trying to make sure things are easy for me there… and that's just the stuff for when you have free time, the stuff really gets dirty during punishment time..." Jake said while sending Finn a slight glare at the part about Lady while Marceline or Phoebe gulp at the part about being pulled away for sudden sex.

Bubblegum gulped as well while Finn, who did not like that part the collar and stuff, glares at Jake back before speaking.

"Well lucky for Lady… I can't be mad at her. You on the other hand, are a different story."

"Think what you will Finn but Lady and I are the best that you have with Emerald as well, as shocking as it is, he's a halfway decent guy since he and his own goons make sure that any prisoner is well taken care of after the incident and make sure things don't get to far... and he even helped Lady a few times when some unringed bastards tried to get to her when they mistook her as one for hanging around me while… I was busy… say what you will about me, and while I can agree that some bastards are twisted, some there aren't and try to make things fair, and Lillum, even if you despise her, is a fair person to a sickening level… I read some things and Lillum, even as a child was forced to watch… certain things in order to get to what she is now, honestly, things could be worse with her." Jake said with a serious look on his face while Phoebe and Marceline looked to one another with surprise, especially at the part with Lady and Emerald helping her.

Bubblegum was also surprised to hear that while Finn shook his head before speaking.

"Even though I'm glad Lady is safe, it doesn't change my mind about them Jake. I don't care if they want to be friends. I will never except them."

"Never said that you have to, and while you can despise me to the point of wishing I was dead, I'm still your brother and while I can't stop anything from happening to anyone there, I can at least try and help make things easier, I know the place like the back of my hand and got some favors that can make things at least somewhat bearable for you guys." Jake explained while he got up and starts walking away.

Finn then said this.

"Jake… I don't want you dead, but what you did hurt me. You can use your connections to help PB, Marcy and Phoebe, but not me." He said with a serious look.

Jake sighs before looking to Finn before he spoke up.

"Look Finn, while I may have connections, I can't promise that, one reason is that if a ringed person is taken for sex, no one can stop them, the only thing that can help is preferences, I'm straight so only woman go after me, but I have seen same sex couples there… and sometimes… not willing, so while I can try to help them, I can't promise anything, trust me on this at least since I've seen the place personally." Jake said before he starts to leave to go to a far chair since time was ticking closer for the others to get back.

Finn just crossed his arms and decided to wait for the time to pass.

Everyone else did the same before time passed and people starts to return at the 25 minute mark before everyone was sat down.

Lillum took a minute to let the others calm down before she spoke up.

"So… have you Royals made your decision?, You can pick a representative that can speak for you all." Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

That's when all the royals point to Breakfast Princess before said royal stood up.

"Indeed your honor… we all talked… and made our choice… we find Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum…. *Breaths in*... Guilty on multiple accounts of endangerment, invasion of privacy on multiple levels, and for destruction of property in foreign lands." Breakfast Princess said with a look… that really didn't want her to be the one to say this.

Bubblegum lowers her head after hearing this while Finn, who grabs her hand and squeezed it a little to comfort her, was secretly mad at what happen even though he heard that facts, it still upset him.

"Very well, in 30 minutes, me and my men here will escort Princess Bubblegum to the Bondage Kingdom, and in light of certain things, I'll keep her sentence to 2 and a half years instead of 5, and as for who will be ruling the Candy Kingdom in her absence, I have called in Pillowmint Butler from the Nightmare Kingdom to help decide that, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum… your crown if you will be so kind and the info you promised… otherwise it will be the full 5 year sentence for breaking a deal like this." Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum sighs before she stood up and walks toward Lillum while still having her head down a bit before she was now in front of said Princess/Judge before the Candy Monarch removes her crown before she went to her pocket and to out what appears to be a memory stick before Bubblegum spoke up.

"All the data is in here." She said before handing Lillum the crown and the memory stick without looking.

"Thank you, I'll make sure your citizens are well cared for in your absence until a fully temporary ruler is chosen, you may hate me, but considering your intelligence, you should at least understand why I'm doing this since my kingdom has to protect Ooo as a whole." Lillum said when she pockets the memory stick and placed the Crown on the table in front of her.

"I do understand. I may not agree with everything… but I still have to accept my fate." Bubblegum said while still refusing to look at Lillum.

"Understandable, hopefully when this is all over, we can actually have that cup of tea you offered, I don't like this anymore then you but someone has to make sure no wars break out." Lillum said while she looked to Bubblegum.

"I understand as I don't want any war happening to my Kingdom." Bubblegum said.

"Indeed, I'll let you return to your seat, In 5 minutes, I'll end this trial and you can say goodbye to your friends for now… and you can bring one personal item with you, if no one spoiled things, then you'll understand why when you get there, but if so, then you should know what will happen to you there." Lillum said with a serious look to her face.

"I-I… understand." The Candy Monarch said.

"Good, now Pillowmint Butler, could you please enter?, We need a new princess for now and after I give this announcement, I'll let you take over to appoint a new ruler here." Lillum said while looking to the doorway.

Bubblegum continues to not look at anyone, while everyone else looked to doorway before Pillowmint Butler enters the room before he walks through the audience before he was standing next to Bubblegum before speaking.

"It would be my honor to help you my lady." He said before bowing.

"Thank you… but hire anyone as bad as LSP for this place again… and I'll personally punish you for endangering an entire kingdom." Lillum said while sending the Candy Butler a very cold look.

Pillowmint Butler shivers with fear before speaking up.

"C-Crystal ma'am."

"Good, now then, before you make your choice, I'm announcing that the date of the next trial is a month from now, the defendant is Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen, followed by Phoebe the Flame King or Queen on gender, finally, Finn the Human, we then go to other people who have endangered others starting with Ash the Wizard, a man who really needs no introduction right?" Lillum said with arms crossed under her large breasts.

Some of the royals who heard of Ash, nods their heads in agreement while Finn, Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum couldn't care less about the douche.

"Now then, Pillowmint Butler, if you would be so kind as to pick a Royal who actually knows what they are doing please." Lillum said with a serious look on her face

"Yes my lady. The princess I have pick will be… Toast Princess."

"Toast Princess?, Isn't she Breakfast Princesses Little sister?, Does she even have the necessary requirements?" Phoebe asked, granted she didn't want to help Lillum in this but Toast Princess barely had experience.

That's when Breakfast Princess spoke up.

"Actually Phoebe, my sister has shown excellent leadership skills during my absence. I say she's fully capable of leading a Kingdom."

"And it will be a good experience for her to rule a kingdom full time for a few years, granted I'll be sending an advisor of my own to aid her in case she needs help, but for the most part, this is all her, now unless there are any more questions, I suggest you all say goodbye to Bubblegum for now, you can visit her in the Bondage Kingdom when I reveal the Kingdom to the world." Lillum said while she looked around the room to see if anyone will ask anything.

So far none of the other royals had said anything until Bubblegum spoke.

"Actually… Mistress, it would be better if no one visits me."

Lillum, though a bit surprised from the mistress bit, did look to her before she spoke up.

"May I ask why?, I'm sure some here will worry for you over these years that you will be gone." Lillum asked with a curious tone to her voice.

Everyone else was surprised when Bubblegum said Mistress but was curious on why she didn't want visitors before speaking up.

"I don't want anyone to see what I went through or what I might wear. The only people I have that care for me are right there." She said before pointing at Marceline, Finn and Phoebe.

"I see, well I can't do that mainly since others here may want to visit Phoebe, Marceline, or Finn and could see you and plenty of people come and go from my kingdom, though I can guarantee that you won't have personal visitors, you may have people who may talk to you in town and people will know what most prisoners wear there so it won't be a secret." Lillum said which poked a few holes in Bubblegum's request.

Bubblegum lowers her head since her request backfired a bit before speaking up.

"Alright."

"Alright, anything else to ask, or are we good?" Lillum said while looking to Bubblegum.

"Nothing else to say." The Candy Monarch replied while feeling beyond sad on the inside but shows no emotion on the outside.

"Alright, I'm bringing this trial to a close and will see you all in a month for Marceline's Trial, my men and I will wait in the throne room so take your time to say goodbye for now Bubblegum and pick one item to take with you." Lillum said while she got up from her seat and carefully passed the Candy crown to Pillowmint Butler for safe keeping.

As the Candy Butler took the crown, Bubblegum then starts walking back to say goodbye to her friends.

However, she didn't want to look or say anything to the other royals.

Marceline took a moment to think before sighing from an idea she had and tapped Bubblegum's shoulders to get her attention.

Bubblegum looks up to see what Marceline wanted.

However, what she didn't expect was Marceline gripping her shoulders and smashed her lips into Bubblegum's for a heated kiss right in front of everyone.

All the Princesses blushed when they saw that while Jungle Princess grins in excitement though no one sees it.

Finn and Phoebe were shocked at the move while blushing a bit.

Bubblegum was at first surprised for a few seconds before she melts into the kiss.

Emerald grins when he saw that while Lillum smiles at the display before Marceline pulled away with a slight string of saliva was seen before she spoke up.

"Considering I may be joining you, might as well give you something to look forward to and that should give you some nice dreams right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum who continues to blush, nods in agreement to the Vampire Queen since the kiss did help a bit.

"So, unless Finn or Phoebe here have going away gifts, I think you should get an item to take with you." Marceline said while winking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed again before the duo heard Finn spoke up.

"Actually I do have a gift." He said before he surprised everyone in the room by removing his bear hat which caused his long golden blonde hair to pop out.

Some of the Princess's blushed when they saw that.

Lillum whistles before saying this.

"Wow, nice hair Finn." Lillum said with a teasing tone while Marceline and Phoebe rolled their eyes at what she said before Phoebe spoke up.

"Like anyone hasn't heard of Finn's beautiful hair, makes most women jealous from the sight." Phoebe said while pointing a thumb at the other Royals.

Said royals were indeed jealous since they could never get their hair to look like that.

"Still, your hat Finn?, Granted you can get more but won't it be hard for you to get a new one?" Marceline said when she saw Finn holding the hard to Bubblegum.

"Nah I have plenty more back in the treefort." Finn said before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Well I will still take it Finn. Thanks." She said before leaning into kiss Finn's forehead which caused the human to blushed before Bubblegum takes the hat.

"Alright, now that you have your personal item, You have about 15 minute or so, unless you want to leave now, I suggest you make these 15 minutes count." Lillum said when she got up from her chair.

Bubblegum felt sad for a bit before she gave Marceline a hug first before speaking.

"Goodbye Marcy. Hope to see you soon."

Marceline chuckles a bit while returning the hug for a moment.

She then let go to speak up.

"Eh don't worry, may visit you before my trial to see what that place is ahead of time, anyway I think you have other people to say goodbye to." Marceline said while pointing a thumb at Finn, Phoebe, and the other Royals who looked sad.

Bubblegum nods her head before she went to Phoebe before speaking up.

"Goodbye Phoebe. I know we have our differences, but if I had chance or a way, I would've told my past self not to do those things to you and your kingdom."

Phoebe took a moment to breathe to calm herself before she spoke up.

"Look, while I could say good and bad things right now, it would be overkill considering what's about to happen, and who knows what could have happened if things went differently, for all I know, I could have went to war with your kingdom if I was truly furious, but I didn't, honestly, you have done a lot better with the honesty thing then most would believe, and while I can't say this for most of my citizens, I think you did well as a ruler in general, I'm hoping you don't move out of Ooo after this is all over." Phoebe said with a sad look on her face.

Bubblegum, though sad, gave Phoebe a kind smile letting the Flame Queen know that she might not leave before she walked towards Finn.

It was a sad moment between the two before Bubblegum gave Finn a hug before speaking.

"I'm gonna miss you Finn. Just… don't quit being a hero. You're a good person Finn, whatever Lillum, Emerald or anyone in the Bondage Kingdom say about you is their opinion, not fact. I have faith in you Finn. This Kingdom won't break you. I know you can fight back."

Finn took a moment to let everything sink in before he returns the hug before speaking up.

"I will do whatever I can PB. That I promise you."

The two continue to hug for a few seconds before they pulled away.

That's when Bubblegum looked to the royals with a sad look.

However, she doesn't say anything to either of them, only the look is enough.

Once that was done Bubblegum turns around and walks towards Lillum while still holding Finn's hat.

Some of the royals were kinda upset that the Candy Monarch didn't say goodbye or anything, although deep down they can't actually blame her since technically they're the ones that decided this.

Now they're wondering if they'll be forgiven.

Lillum saw Bubblegum approach her before she spoke up.

"Finished already?, You have about 10 minutes or so, want to say goodbye to anyone else?" Lillum said when she looked at a nearby clock.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking up.

"There's nothing else to say. Better if we just go now."

"Alright, then we should get going, Emerald." Lillum said before Emerald approached before Lillum spoke up.

"I'll be taking Bubblegum ahead with Leonel, Lady, and Jake, until Toast Princess gets here, I want you to make sure things here run smoothly." Lillum ordered while Emerald nods before he spoke up.

"Alright, though I hope I can… get a reward from the Candy Ruler here for keeping an eye on her kingdom for a few days in exchange though." Emerald said while looking Bubblegum up and down with a pleased look on his face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before turning her head away while Finn grinds his while looking at Emerald with rage before thinking.

'_Don't you dare you sick fuck.'_

Emerald chuckles when he noticed Finn's look before speaking up.

"Oh don't worry, unlike others, I won't force her, I prefer to romance the ladies after all, works better for interesting times." Emerald said to purposely get Finn enraged enough to attack him.

Unfortunately for Emerald, Finn knew he was no match for the Incubus and he was not gonna fall for that before speaking up.

"Not gonna work you sicko."

Emerald shrugged at that before Lillum spoke up.

"At least try and behave Emerald, you'll be in charge of this place until Toast Princess gets here so try and have class as King of Incubus's." Lillum said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head before Lillum spoke up when Leonel, Jake, and Lady got close to her.

"Well everyone were off, I'll send the details about the Bondage Kingdoms location if you want to visit." Lillum said before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers before Bubblegum, Jake, Lady, Leonel, and Lillum vanished with a flash of dark magic and Emerald was the only one left out of the group.

Finn was a bit sad before he spoke up after getting up.

"Well no offence to you Marcy and Phoebe, but I'm just gonna head home. I don't want to be in the same room or Kingdom with this guy and everyone else that decides our fate." He said before he starts heading for the exit.

However, Emerald spoke up before he could leave.

"You know, I get that you despise me, but don't hate the ladies here boy, they were just doing their jobs to protect their kingdoms. Ask this before you give a smart remark… but if you ruled any kingdom, not one that you hated… what would you do to protect it?, Being a Royal means doing terrible things sometimes to protect their citizens and it would be unfair to hate them for it." Emerald said with hands in his pockets.

Some of the royals were now worried if Finn hated them.

Said human didn't look back or answered the question as he just kept walking.

Emerald shrugged before he turned to the Royals and spoke up.

"Eh, food for thought for Finn then, and considering that most of you came from a fair distance away, you can rest here for a few days before heading back to your Kingdoms, and if anyone is interested in some fun times, I'll be here, anyway, considering the time and it being around lunch, we might as well get a bite to eat." Emerald said before he starts walking to the door when he knew Finn was a fair distance away.

That's when Raggedy Princess spoke up.

"What type of fun times are you suggesting?"

Emerald sweatdropped from that before he looked to the rag based princess.

"Tier 15 of course, Incubus's and Succubus's do it daily to feed and if we don't for to long then we go on a hunger fueled rampage, I mean while we maybe different, ask Marceline here since she needs red sometimes or she will go into a red based hunger fueled state, and I doubt any of us want that." Emerald said with an honest look on his face.

All the princess's blushed brightly when they heard that. But now they may have to keep satisfying Emerald in case he goes crazy.

"Still, I won't force a lady unless it's for a punishment, no real class otherwise, so if any are interested, then you know where to find me if any of you are interested, I'll either be in the bedroom or walking around town if anyone wonders where I am… still, any ladies interested now?" Emerald said with a slight grin on his face.

All the royals blushed bright at the offer. However in their eyes, Emerald does look handsome.

That's when Jungle Princess spoke up.

"I would like a go." She said with a grin causing everyone, besides Emerald, blinked in surprise.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Nice, I'll meet you somewhere private so we can… speak more about some things as well, mainly location since a lady like you must love it outdoors." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Jungle Princess did blush before speaking up after chuckling.

"You have no idea." She said with a grin.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke to the others.

"Well ladies, before I meet JP here later, say an hour in the Castle Library, I'll be walking around town for now to get a feel of the place, Peppermint and Pillowmint Butler will show you to the guest rooms." Emerald said while telling JP that he would meet her at the castle library in an hour while looking to the two Candy Butlers and signals them to get them to help the ladies.

Said Butlers nod while motioning for the other royals to follow them while Jungle Princess quickly starts heading for the Library.

It wasn't long before everyone was gone except for Marceline and Phoebe.

Emerald noticed before he spoke up.

"Look, I get that you two despise me and Lillum, but we are doing our jobs, but I get that words won't do much right now, but need anything before I leave for now?, Like any questions you have that are on your mind?" Emerald asked with a straight up honest look on his face with no lust whatsoever.

Marceline frowns a bit to Emerald before speaking.

"There's nothing I want to say here. I'm just gonna go and see if Finn's okay or something." She said before she starts to fly out.

"One thing before you and Phoebe go as food for thought, what would you do if you were in Lillum's place and you were raised from birth to judge people?, You can hate and despise me, but in a what if scenario, you, Phoebe, or any other Royal could have been in Lillum's place… she doesn't enjoy this but she knows that she can bare the hate as long as it has good results, we may not be good guys… but we are not evil either." Emerald said to the Vampire Queen and Phoebe.

Phoebe and Marceline didn't want to admit, but Emerald… did have a point.

However instead of any of them speaking up the two just left with the intention of not coming back here until the next trial.

Emerald saw them leave before sighing before he spoke up.

"Welp, can't blame them for hating us… but we do our job very well… oh well, might as well flip the order and visit JP in the library before looking around." Emerald said before he left the room while the scene fades to black.

**The scene then fades in to show Atomsk, TME, and Lillum in the room before TME spoke up.**

"**Wow… All I can say is wow, I believe we just had our first ever Jake and Lady Lemon and a freaking trial huh Atomsk?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk.**

"**Oh yeah. Definitely agree on that. Though Finn is beyond piss with Jake on what's happening. Makes me wonder if Finn will forgive him or generally hates him."**

"**Maybe, maybe not, that's for the plot to decide, so… what did you think of Emerald and Lillum for this story?, Think they are wrong in this or did they bring up good points and it was Finn's anger blinding him to the duos actions, granted they are not heroes but Emerald and Lillum here are not villains, granted the time at the Bondage Kingdom sounds bad, but it could be worse right?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

"**Well maybe not worse, and I think a bit of both, I mean Lillum and Emerald are just doing their jobs base on the Bondage Kingdom's laws. Also I don't think Finn's anger is blinding him. He probably understood, but just doesn't fully agree or support their ways."**

"**Culture, a pretty dangerous thing when not understood fully, but Lillum and Emerald did point out that many people were caught in the crossfire in the past, some may not see reason unless Justice is served, I mean, are Emerald and Lillum monsters or are they just misunderstood since The Bondage Kingdom was picked as the rulekeepers of Ooo." TME said while he took a moment to think of Emerald and Lillum's side of things.**

**Atomsk took another moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Well I wouldn't say monsters since Lillum, Emerald and Jake had pointed out their roles for making sure that the guilty never try anything like this again. So I think a little misunderstood. Then again not everyone knew about the Bondage Kingdom. However Lillum and Emerald maybe doing their jobs, but they don't know the damage they're about to do."**

"**Maybe, I mean this story will have mostly dark moments from here on out so you readers have been warned ahead of time, if you read ahead, you can't blame us since we warned you, so please no negative reviews please, constructive or otherwise is fine, anyway, we should end the outro here by asking AC Lillum her thoughts on the matter." Emerald said before he looked to Lillum before sweatdropped when he saw her writing on a piece of paper that said lesson ideas on top, the rest was not easy to make out.**

"**Oh boy, seems AC Lillum is having ideas for either this or our OCs in DDS." Atomsk stated.**

"**Yeah… we should end things here and get to the next one soon." TME said when he looked to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk nods before speaking up.**

"**Thanks for reading "Lillum's Lewd Prison", we hope to see you next time for the first JP lemon with Emerald before Bubblegum and the others arrive at the Bondage Kingdom and whatnot. See you next time. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Angry Introductions, Unlikely Alliances

**A scene opens up and you see Emerald and Atomsk sitting on a bench at some park.**

**Lillum was there as well while Mobians and other beings walked around them before TME spoke up.**

"**So, what do you think of Angel City?, Nice place right?" TME said while the camera turns to show the trio sat at the edge of the island and saw the world below to show a nice view.**

**Atomsk looks around before speaking up.**

"**Yeah it's very nice I can see why everyone wants live here." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of LLP. I know it's early but we thought of doing it right now. I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my best bud TME and AC Lillum."**

**Lillum waved to the readers while TME nods his head to them before he spoke up.**

"**Yup, and welcome to Angel City, a place that was mentioned and shown in DDS for a short time, anyway, before anything happens like Broly going on another rampage because of someone or something pissing him off, we should get into the story." TME said right before an explosion happened nearby before everyone heard this.**

"**KAKAROT!" the voice shouts before AC Emerald ran by towards the source of the voice while calling this.**

"**DAMMIT BROLY, REMEMBER YOUR BREATHING EXERCISES!" Emerald called out before he fades from view.**

**Atomsk blinked for a moment before speaking up.**

"**Uhhh… what just happened?"**

"**Just Broly the Legendary super Saiyan, he lives here after a certain incident and Emerald and the others managed to calm him down, he does well in therapy but sometimes… he gets pissed and has to be subdued so he can calm down." TME said before another explosion happened.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before looking at the readers.**

"**Right… Well anyway, I bet you're all were still surprised at the outcome of the first chapter. But there were two things we left out. Like what was with Jungle Princess's behavior? And what plan did Peppermint Butler mention? Was he planning on betraying Bubblegum from the beginning?"**

"**No clue, we should let the plot explain for us instead of just talking about it, want to lead us in with Bubblegum or JP first?" TME asked while a few more explosions happened.**

"**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Well judging from how the first chapter ended, I say… we do the JP lemon first."**

"**Alright, but we should start with Bubblegum for a moment to let Lillum get the group to the kingdom first for the start, it be like, welcome to Jurassic Park or something but in a slightly unnerving way, that make sense?" TME said to his Co-host friend.**

"**Hmmm… yeah that makes sense." Atomsk said.**

"**Want to lead this out then?, Or should I?" TME said with a thoughtful tone.**

"**Hmmm… I should lead but first, Lillum. What did you think of the first chapter along with the AT counterparts of you, Emerald and Leonel?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Hmm, well, considering that things will get date for Bubblegum later, I say we mix things up a bit by making the Bondage Kingdom have a point system, the more times you get sex, and the difficulty of the sex, you could get certain perks there, and have the colored Rings to show their level of punishment there, Black is town sized threat, purple is city sized… and Red is Ooo sized threat… and you could say the reds are treated the worst there, if Jake didn't make that deal he would be City or Ooo level at worst for his work with Finn, that make sense for a ranking system and prize system for prisoners?, I can get to Leo in a moment." Lillum asked with a curious tone.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

"**That actually works for me. So let's try it. By the way, what would Bubblegum's ring classify her since she took the deal as well by giving At Lillum the information she wanted? Also you didn't answer the question regarding yours and Emerald's AT counterparts."**

"**Well, I can't hate my AT counterpart since she was raised from birth to do what she does, I mean can't I really judge her since I was born in hell and did questionable things?, And that Emerald sounds like a real Lady Killer who follows his contact to the letter but I prefer my Emerald, I mean he can keep going and not stop if you get what I mean." Lillum said while wiggling her eyebrows at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking up.**

"**Okay, and like I asked before, what would Bubblegum's ring classify her since she took the deal?"**

"**Hmm, well I would say Red but with a reduced sentence, she did give the info sure, but AT Lillum can't bend all of the rules since Bubblegum did do some seriously bad things, she could work her rank to purple for city level, but she would need a lot of points for that." Lillum said with a serious tone.**

**Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.**

"**Guess that makes sense. So I guess Finn, Phoebe and Marceline get red right?"**

"**Hmm… well Phoebe and Finn would mainly get Red for the damage they did and while some could argue the Vampire Cloud could have caused destruction all over Ooo, it only threatened the candy Kingdom, a city level area but never got there, so I say Purple for line." Lillum said after some thought.**

"**Works for me. You agree with the Ring system TME?" Atomsk asked before looking at his Co-Host friend.**

"**Oh yeah, makes sense if you think about it, and at best, Marceline could just get a black ring because of the damage to the town by the Vampire King's court but the risk if the Vampire Cloud getting to the rest of Ooo was too much to mosts eyes so at worst, Purple." TME said with crossed arms.**

"**Alright then. We're all in agreement. We good to start the story you two?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Oh yeah, want to lead this one with Bubblegum's vision being blurry for a moment?" TME said while Lillum grins to Atomsk to show she was ready as well and got her notepad and pen.**

**Atomsk nods before looking at the readers before speaking up.**

"**We hope you enjoy chapter 2. We'll see you in the outro. And now… cue view shift." He said before the scene shifts to when Lillum took Bubblegum, Jake, Lady and Leonel.**

**Ooo/?/ Bubblegum, Jake, Lady, Lillum (AT Version) (POB), Leonel**

The scene fades in to show a flash of light in a new area before the group found themselves somewhere, thanks to their experience, Lillum, Leonel, Jake, and Lady were fine from the flash, but Bubblegum however…

Bubblegum couldn't see anything, even when she tried to open hers, her vision became blurry.

Her vision then slowly clears before she heard Jake speaking up.

"Yeah, sorry about that PB, should have warned you but things seemed to… you know." Jake said while rubbing the back of his head.

Bubblegum then starts rubbing her eyes a bit before speaking up.

"It's fine Jake." She said in a tone that showed no emotion.

Jake was silent then before Bubblegum's vision clears more before Lillum spoke up.

"Alright Bubblegum, once your vision clears, take a look in front of you." Lillum said next to Bubblegum's left.

Once the Candy Monarch's vision clears, Bubblegum looks up before her eyes widen in shock at what she was seeing.

Lillum grins at her expression before she spoke up.

"Welcome Bubblegum to the Kingdom of Bondage… the place you'll be staying for two and a half years." Lillum said with a grin on her face while the Camera turns to show a kingdom that was many times the size of the Candy Kingdom… and that was just one section.

Bubblegum was beyond shocked at the sight before remembering she was going to receive her punishment before speaking up.

"It looks marvelous. Shall we get going then?" She said with the same emotionless voice before holding Finn's hat close to her chest.

Lillum just shrugs before she spoke up.

"Leonel, could you lead her to the introduction area?, And don't worry Bubblegum, for the next 24 hours, you're untouchable for fairness reasons and you can only be used in the introduction area if you act up, the new prisoners are arriving as well there so you may meet new friends or meet people you know." Lillum said in an attempt to cheer Bubblegum up, she may do her job, but no one said she likes it 24/7.

Unfortunately for Lillum whatever she said didn't actually help cause for Bubblegum, 24 hours won't make a difference along with the fact that she would be seeing strangers. The only friends she needs are the ones at Ooo who will also be in trial as well.

That's when Bubblegum spoke up.

"That's nice." She said with no emotion.

Lillum rubbed the back of her head before she looked to Leonel and nods to her before she spoke up to Bubblegum.

"Follow me prisoner, and make sure to keep up." Leonel said with a serious tone to her voice.

Bubblegum nods her head at Leonel as she had nothing else to say.

Jake rubbed the back of his head at Bubblegum's lack of reaction before he looked to Lady to see if she could say anything to help cheer her up.

Lady however shook her head at husband since she could see Bubblegum was not in the mood for any cheering up.

Jake sighs at that before Leonel starts walking away after gesturing for Bubblegum to follow her.

However, Jake spoke up to get Bubblegum's attention.

"Hey PB… I don't know if this helps… but you know you have Lady and myself right?, Just because you and I are prisoners… doesn't mean we can't try and at least enjoy the little things here, I got Lady here, maybe you could find something to do to help take your mind off things for a bit, they have libraries here and other things that at least makes this place bearable." Jake said with one last attempt to try and cheer her up.

Luckily for Jake, Bubblegum did look at the yellow canine before speaking.

"That sounds nice Jake. I could always go for a good book." She said before she surprisingly gave Jake a small smile.

Jake smiles a bit before he spoke up.

"Listen PB, all I can say is that this place is ruled by the law, use it to your advantage, not even the royals like Lillum or her brothers or unringed people can break them, bend them sure, but not even they are immune, if they break them, then it would not only make them hypocrites, but lower their authority here, Lady and I will wait for you at the introduction exit to introduce you to a guy who I know will make things bearable for you, so don't you dare think I betrayed you alright?, I only agreed to help willing was so that my own mistakes could be forgiven… even if everyone hates me… I'm… just tired of screwing up constantly…" Jake said with a really depressed tone near the end.

Bubblegum looks at Jake with a sad look before speaking.

"I know you didn't betray me Jake. I also hate myself for my mistakes. But afraid of what will I become when my sentence is over."

Jake narrowed his eyes before he spoke up.

"Then where is the stubborn Princess I know who would rather insult Wizards then say Wizards rule, where is the friend I know who would kick ass then just stay as the helpless damsel, just because violence isn't allowed, doesn't mean you can't be stubborn about staying as yourself, all you have to do is survive for two and a half years and you'll be let go no questions asked, and while I don't want them here in a bad way, if Finn and the others do come here, then you'll have plenty of friends here to back you up…" Jake said before he pants for breath near the end while every else looked to him.

Bubblegum was surprised for a bit, but Jake was right. All she need to do was survive and remember her friends advice. They will be there for her all she had to do was fight and use her stubbornness against whatever Lillum had.

Bubblegum sent Jake a small smile again before speaking up.

"Thank you Jake."

"One last thing, don't mess with the warden for introductions, she won't hesitate… to… you know… I… know that she can grow… a dick thanks to a spell that Lillum's ancestors made and she used it on a few female inmates who mouthed off to her.… she's also very foul mouthed so don't be surprised if she shouts insults at everything you do, the introduction is only an hour, Don't do anything there and your good for a full 24 hours." Jake said for one last piece of advice.

Bubblegum did gulped a bit before speaking.

"I-I'll… keep that in mind."

Leonel then spoke up with a half lidded look on her face.

"Not to be the bad guy here and interrupt, but if your late for introductions, then Ayuyat will most likely skip the insults and bust whatever virginity you have wide open since she can have a short fuse, so I suggest we go now." Leonel said to Bubblegum to get her attention.

Bubblegum looks to Leonel before speaking.

"Of course. My apologies." She said before looking at Jake before speaking.

"Thank you again Jake." She said before she went to follow Leonel.

Jake looked to the duo when they left before Jake spoke to Lady.

"Think she will be ok now?" Jake asked Lady while Lillum stayed silent.

Lady placed a hand on Jake's shoulder before speaking.

"**I believe so Jake. She's a fighter. Just needs to know who's with her. If only we were successful with Finn. He may not be mad with me, but I can't stand to see you both fight. When I dated you, I felt like a big sister him. And now it just breaks my heart to see him all angry. I wonder if he ever will forgive you or anything."**

"Maybe… but as long as Finn and the others are well… I don't care if he hates me for the rest of his life…" Jake said before he walked into the Bondage Kingdom which left Lady with Lillum who could understand her.

Lady then sighs sadly before speaking.

"**I'm very worried Mistress. Finn and Jake always had a good bond. But now I feel it's breaking apart."**

"Maybe, but you know what they saw, it's darkest before dawn and bonds can always be forged to be stronger than steel, and I'm sure that Finn will come around sooner or later, I mean deep down, he can't truly hate anyone, if he did, he wouldn't be able to turn enemies into allies sometimes, now let's get going, I got another lesson for you and I'm feeling a bit frisky." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Lady blushed brightly before giving Lillum a slight smile before speaking

"**Would it be okay if Jake watches, so it take his mind off somethings."**

"Eh might as well invite him in to make it a threesome and see if his transformations can really get kinky, and thanks to the point system we have, you two already got a few perks from my lessons, like Jake getting pants or you getting the perk to go into the castle whenever you want." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Lady blushed again before speaking up.

"**Well I'm learning a lot from you. These lessons have helped me and Jake greatly when doing tier 15. He's like a ferocious beast." **She said before giggling.

"And seeing him turning the tables on the ladies here when they force Jake into sexy situations isn't hot in a way huh?" Lillum teased before she starts walking into the Kingdom.

Lady blushed brightly before she nods her head at Lillum before following the Princess of Bondage while the scene shifts a bit back to Emerald when he heads to the Library to meet with Jungle Princess after he looked around the Candy Kingdom to get a rough idea of the place.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle Library/ Emerald**

Emerald was walking towards the Library of the Castle while he thought about the hour he took after the people were told of Bubblegum's verdict.

A lot of Candy people were shocked at the actions but immediately outraged when they heard of Bubblegum's being in prison.

Emerald then questioned every angry person who tried to mob the place with just one thing.

"_Do any of you want war with the Fire Kingdom?... Because of her actions your lives could have been at risk, do you really want to risk the lives of your friends and family?, We did our job to prevent said losses and to keep peace between kingdoms… we are not good guys and some there both enjoy and hate their jobs there but someone would have to do this to keep peace, we're even doing this with Marceline, Phoebe, and Finn for similar reasons that could have ended up with Ooo's very destruction if left unchecked, and not just that, but to also prevent assassin's from coming to kill Bubblegum and Phoebe… you'll have Bubblegum back in two and a half years if she behaves and shows improvement, and not be under the threat of an assassin's blade."_ Emerald said to get the citizens to see some reason.

The Candy people were again shocked that not only the Vampire Queen and the Queen of Flames were being sent to trial but also their hero Finn was as well. They did not like it one bit. However they couldn't find nothing wrong with that logic even though they don't want to say it.

Although some did say that that would move out of the Kingdom and wait for the Princess's return since they believe Emerald might've found a temporary replacement in Bubblegum's absence.

"_Understandable, but know that I am only ruling for a few days until Toast Princess gets here to help maintain order, she has experience and unlike LSP a few years ago, she won't screw with your Kingdom if any of you want, who still lives here, I can take any gift you want to give Bubblegum so that she knows you show her support, we maybe a kingdom you don't like, but we are a fair one who only do things to maintain peace, some of you must at least get that right?, Without some kind of order here, war could break out and the four I mentioned for their trials have risked that multiple times and by extension your very lives, a Royal is no Royal without people to rule and guide, and a Hero is no Hero without people to save… no one is above the Law… not even them." _Emerald said with a serious tone to the crowd.

The Candy people hate to admit it but… Emerald had a point, again. However they at least don't have to like him.

While some of the Candy people went to prepare gifts for Bubblegum, one candy person among the remaining crowd grumbled a bit before whispering to another Candy person.

"Just great. Not only is this fool gonna watch us, but now a child. I rather if this place went to anarchy or if Lemongrab was in charge again."

Emerald looked to the one who spoke and with a shocking burst of speed, appeared in front of the Candy person with a piercing gaze.

"_Then you insult Bubblegum by saying that her kingdom that she built from the ground up should go into complete Chaos... and just to let you know, Lemongrab enslaved a lot of his own people and nearly devoured Lemongrab two, and we will deal with him in time, all I ask is that you give Toast Princess one chance, and we don't do this job to spite you but to protect you all, it's like a parent disciplining a child, the children don't like it but it helps in the end right?" _Emerald said before asking the insulting candy person that Question.

Some of the Candy people were shocked at the info before the insulting Candy person spoke up.

"_Well my apologies to Princess Bubblegum. But I refused to be guided by that piece of toast. And you of all people don't have the right to tell me how I think or feel." _He said before starts walking away.

Emerald then spoke up.

"_Then let me ask you this… what would you do if you were in my situation or Lillum's who I might add was raised from birth to judge the unjust for their actions… what would you do if you know all of the horrible things Bubblegum did?, and you knew that her actions could have led to war with the Fire Kingdom… she may have your interests at heart, but she also didn't think of her actions in full… if you can't answer that, then you have no right to be angry with me or fault Toast Princess who from what I heard from multiple people and her own sister, has plenty of experience when she stood in… and did you complain at first when LSP was in charge?… I even heard that you guys were setting up a party for her until she personally screwed it up… so what right do you have to insult Toast Princess without even giving her a chance?" _Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

The Candy person scoffed at Emerald before speaking up.

"_I don't have to answer to someone like you." _He said before walking away.

"_Then you're more pathetic than I thought if you can't see the big picture… just look at everyone else if you still think I'm wrong." _Emerald said with a serious tone.

The Candy person looked at everyone else and sees that they may understood Emerald, even though they don't trust him completely before the Candy person spoke up.

"_Everyone has a right to their own opinion, which by the way, you sir have no right to say I don't."_

"_Then, how about this if you really doubt me, give Toast Princess a chance at least… unlike me, she, in your eyes has done no wrong, you at least owe her that for judging her without even giving her a chance… will you be a closed minded person? Or an open mind one?, Personally I don't care what you think of me since I won't be here long, at most two to three days to keep order, maybe a week at most if Toast Princess has trouble getting here, but she was picked by Pillowmint Butler, the official placer of Princesses, and while LSP may be a serious miss, mostly for her personality, the others were great hits… you may despise me, but try and ask this… what if Bubblegum's actions took the lives of those chose to you?, Could you stand there and say the same stuff then?" _Emerald said before he starts walking away.

The Candy person grinds his teeth in anger before speaking up.

"_Alright! You made your point you dumb man whore. I may give Toast Princess a chance, but I don't have to like or respect her."_

Emerald then stopped then looked to the Candy person with shocking killing intent before he spoke up.

"_**Then if that happens, you are free to leave… but I am here to maintain order… so if you try and harm anyone or cause any issues… then I will personally get rid of you, or you can leave, we may be judge and punisher, but it was the Royals of Ooo, Bubblegum's own peers who sentenced her after hearing of her crimes, not us in the Bondage Kingdom, Royals are not Royals without people to rule over and protect, but if you don't even get their sacrifices for you… then leave this kingdom and never come back… you disgust me for your closed mindedness." **_Emerald said with killing intent emitting from him in waves towards the thick headed Candy person.

The Candy person did felt fear while trying to stand his ground before speaking.

"_I-I will not leave. And I don't care how great your Kingdom is or the other royals actions in that manner."_

Emerald then calms down before he spoke up.

"_Then you should know, the deities of Life and Death chose the Bondage Kingdom for a reason… would they pick us to maintain order for no reason?, Would they have us do this for fun?, Some do but others don't, but long story short… if you insult us, you insult the very deities who govern life and death itself… I'll be leaving now, if anyone wants to leave until Bubblegum is back, fine, but you'll just prove my point if you don't give Toast Princess a chance…, if any of you stay and give gifts, then your more then welcome to do that as well… like you said, were entitled to our own opinion, but not everyone will agree to that if your in the minority… some food for thought while you and the others here talk." _Emerald said before he starts walking away again while he left the insulting Candy person with the rest of the crowd.

The Candy people here, along with some that said they wanted to leave took a moment to think on Emerald's words before they decide to stay and give Toast Princess a shot even though it will be temporary.

The insulting Candy person, who was not among the group, felt like a fool, even if though he was speaking out from how he felt, left and went straight home.

He felt a bit disgraced in not only dishonoring Bubblegum but also wrongly insulted another royal.

The lone candy person decided to stay in his home in isolation for the remainder of his life or until someone talked him out of it who could.

**A bit later while Emerald was walking around town when things settled down…**

The Candy person that insulted Emerald, was seen from a far and it looked like he was boarding up the windows of his home.

Emerald who noticed when he passed by sighed when he was walking around town.

He knocked on the front door once he got to the front door.

The Candy person jolts when he heard that and tried to stay silent hoping who ever knocked leave.

"_You know, I didn't expect that you would hide after that… thought you would try and give Toast Princess a chance, hard to do that when boarded in the house." _Emerald said… from right next to the Candy person somehow.

Candy person was shocked before he was moving away from Emerald, who was laying on the Candy person's bed, before speaking up.

"_I say I will give her a chance. Now go away. I already embarrassed myself."_

"_Not really, many people felt the same as you and you were the only one who voiced your opinion, takes guts if I do say so myself, still, how would you give her a chance by making yourself a prisoner of your own home?, Seems counterproductive to me." _Emerald said while he had his eyes closed on the bed.

"_Well it's not like the Princess will need me. I'm a daytime servant in the Castle. I do my duty and head home. That is all." _Candy person said.

"_And how would Toast Princess feel if she was trying to talk with you right now?, She will be a new full time leader here until Bubblegum gets back and will need your support since most would distrust her at first." _Emerald said while opening one eye to look at the Candy person.

The Candy person was silent after hearing that as he couldn't come up with an answer.

"_Want to know why I'm here even though you despise me?, It's because you can help Toast Princess by being her eyes, ears, and mouth for the others here, you stood up to me and that takes balls to do that, you could help Toast Princess grow into a real Ruler instead of watching her stumble from a distance." _Emerald said before he sat up and got up from the bed.

"_But that's your choice, if you want to hide here like a hermit, that's your choice, but you also have a choice to help the Candy Kingdom stand tall for Bubblegum when she gets back… food for thought you know?" _Emerald said before he vanished to leave the Candy person to his thoughts.

The Candy person did take some time to think on what Emerald said.

The Candy person respected Bubblegum and loved the Kingdom. And if he didn't help, it would tarnishing the Princess's legacy.

After taking some time to think, the Candy person finally made his choice before speaking.

"_I will make sure the Kingdom will stand tall and proud Bubblegum. And who knows, maybe Toast Princess will do okay." _He said before he went to go outside.

Once he opened the door, he got surprised when a slip of paper was moved in front of his face.

"_The position for advisor is open to anyone and if your interested, then just come to this place tomorrow and you'll be tested to see if you can help the Princess." _The voice, again Emerald, was the one who held the paper out to the Candy Person.

"_AAAHH!" _The Candy person yelped before falling on his butt.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"_Good luck Mr. advisor, you'll be up against a Bondage Kingdom advisor to test you to make it official, better rest up for the test." _Emerald said with a grin his face while he placed the paper on a table next to the door and starts walking away with a grin on his face.

The Candy person is starting to get annoyed by that before looking at the flyer again.

Not only was the pay good, but he would live in the castle if he wants to, the test said that it would be held the the throne room with Toast Princess or Emerald as a judge.

Candy person gulps a bit but wasn't gonna run away from before he picked up the flyer and went back inside to rest before he prepares himself for the big test.

**The scene then went back to Emerald who enters the Library before he pinched the bridge of he nose when he used magic to get rid of a headache before he spoke up.**

"Really going to need to remind myself to hire a demon who has serious charm magics to use it to calm angry people down if this happens again in a different kingdom if no one sees reason… really hope Lillum will honor her deals with me cause this shit is not worth it otherwise." Emerald said while he took a moment to calm himself.

That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Awww…. did Emerald had a bad day." spoke the voice.

Emerald then sighs before he spoke up.

"First off Jungle, try saying that when your dealing with walking angry cavity creators who are stubborn, I'm a sex demon King, not a politician... and second, unless you want me to really break you… Don't push me… Lillum's deal was that if she does prematurely, I own her and if she lives and births my child, I would follow her orders…. you may supply her with ingredients from your home and have a sexual relationship with her, but she never told me to add you to my no breaking list,." Emerald said while looking to Jungle Princess with a Lust/ irritated eye while his other eye was covered with his hair and his body radiated power.

Jungle Princess, who was sitting on top of the table, surprisingly giggled before she gets off from the table before speaking up.

"Then come over hear you sexy stud and let this princess help you relax." She said before she starts taking her clothes which was only her bra that holds her D size breast and her skirt.

It seems she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Emerald grins while he used his magic to make Jungle's clothing float to him while he got up before he spoke up.

"A change in venue then…" Emerald said before he snapped his fingers and Jungle Princess found herself in the middle of a thick jungle and Emerald was not seen for a moment… but when he walked out from behind a tree, he had a serious change when he took the form that Jungle Princess would fantasize about with his own traits added to it.

It seems he took the form of a male version of a strong looking warrior from her tribe, green skin, tribal tattoos, the whole nine yards...Emerald looked like himself, but he could pass off as one of her warriors and no one would know but her.

Jungle Princess grins before speaking up.

"Ooh this princess likes. Well then warrior, come so we can mate like wild animals."

Emerald grins before he approached her and with a quick grip of his pants, ripped them off like paper before his cock, which was a monstrous 12 inches in length and 3 inches in width before he spoke up.

"Then get ready bitch, I'll make it so no one else from our tribe will ever satisfy you." Emerald said while he played along before he quickly grew erect.

Jungle Princess then surprised Emerald by running towards him before she jumps up and wraps her arms and legs around Emerald before smashing her lips on his.

Emerald in turn, while a bit caught off quickly adapted, gripped her ass, kissed her back with a hungry force driving him and quickly pressed her against a tree to really get rough with her.

Jungle Princess groans a bit before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth before moaning.

Emerald after a moment of an intense kiss pulled away before he placed his hands on Jungle Princesses ass and lifts her a bit so that her legs rest on his shoulders and her back was on the tree for support before he licked his lips.

He then quickly starts to lick at Jungle princesses folds like it was the tastiest thing in the world to him, and since he was an incubus, that did make sense.

But that wasn't all, he used his magic to not only clean the inside of her pussy, but made it so that he had a film of magic that acted both as a lube and an aphrodisiac to make Jungle Princess's pleasure skyrocket when he really dug in and took a moment or two to lick and suck her bud.

Jungle Princess gasps and moans from that action before speaking up.

"OH FUCK YEAH EMERALD! KEEP EATING THIS PUSSY OUT!" She moans before wrapping her legs around Emerald's head to push his tongue deeper.

Emerald in turn used his magic on his right index finger before he used it to press against her asshole and after a moment, thrusts it deep before his tongue did the same with her pussy and his tongue lengths to go really deep in her pussy before it wiggles like a snake.

"OH YES!" Jungle Princess moans again while loving the sensation.

For a few minutes, Emerald continues his assault on Jungle princesses holes with a great hunger before he spiked his magic to really make his tongue and finger really give it to Jungle princess when the aphrodisiac effect boosts even more.

Jungle Princess continues to moan while feeling her pussy getting beyond wet for a few moments she felt her orgasm approaching.

Emerald took a moment to chuckle before he used some magic to make Jungle Princess hover with two magical hands to take the place of his real ones on her ass, or the one on one ass cheek before he pulled his index finger out.

He then used his magic on his thumbs before he shot both in and used them to stretch her asshole out with ease, but not enough to hurt her, he was better than that, if a woman wanted some pain, he would give it if the setting was right.

Jungle Princess in the meantime…

Said princess gasps and moan from the sensation for about a few minutes before she felt her climax getting closer before speaking up.

"OH FUCK EMERALD! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

Emerald then pulled his tongue out of Jungle Princess's mouth before he spoke up with a teasing grin on his Jungle warrior shifted face.

"Then cum for me my Queen, give your warrior his reward for his hard work." Emerald said before he went back to eating out Jungle Princess for his reward while keeping the roleplay going.

Jungle Princess continues to moan and groan for few moments until her eyes widen a bit before screaming.

"I'M CUMMING!" She moans with a little ecstasy before she her pussy squirt hard inside Emerald's mouth.

Emerald then really licks and sucks at her pussy while he drank her juices to really get her going while his thumbs really worked her ass.

This action caused Jungle Princess's orgasm to get stronger.

Almost 30 seconds pass before the princess finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

Emerald took a moment to pull away before humming and spoke up a moment later.

"Hmmm… not bad, I think you go for blueberries a lot… has a sweet taste to it." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Jungle Princess pants for a few before speaking up.

"W-Well… who… d-doesn't… l-love… blue...b-berries?... S-So… shall we… g-get to… f-fucking… or… s-shall I… s-suck… that… m-magnificent… c-cock of… y-yours?" She asked with a grin.

"Tempting… " Emerald said with a grin of his own before he looked her right in the eyes when he said this.

"But I think your orders to… what was it… oh yeah… fuck like animals… so that's what I'll do to you again and again and maybe have you clean me off after for a reward my dear princess… I maybe your warrior right now… but I am still a man!" Emerald said with a slight growl to his voice to tease Jungle Princess before she was quickly moved and set on all fours, or more like her knees while her head was held against the tree by Emerald's hand and she felt something heavy land between her ass cheeks before that something starts grinding a bit.

Jungle Princess shudders when she finally realized what was on her ass before speaking up.

"Come on Emerald do it. This pussy is all yours. Make me scream your name."

"Was already planning it." Emerald said before he pulled his hips back and he removed his hand from Jungle Princesses head and placed his hands on her ass while he placed the head of his dick at her folds and when he felt how wet she was… he thrust himself as deep as he could in one go and the fluids made it slip in like butter even with the monster size, granted he couldn't fit all, but that didn't matter to him when he looked to Jungle princess to see and hear her reaction.

"OH FUCK!" Jungle Princess yells but not from pain but of pleasure when she felt the warriors dick inside her.

Emerald took a moment to grin from the feeling before he just starts to thrust like a man on a mission… and that mission to him was putting Jungle princess into a fucking coma when his hips keep speeding up and using more power as time went by.

Jungle Princess moans and groans with ecstasy as she greatly enjoys getting her pussy fucked before speaking.

"Fuck Emerald your cock is the best! Don't ever stop. MESS MY WOMB UP!"

"As… you… WISH!" Emerald said before he roared and starts to thrust his hips with more power which starts bashing into her cervix and threatened to go right into Jungle Princesses womb if he used more.

"AH YES!" She screams while hoping the pleasure doesn't stop.

Thankfully for her, Emerald, with his experience with sex in the past, was able to hold himself back and hits Jungle Princess's sweet spots every time he thrusts his dick in and out of her while he slowly uses more power… a bit more and he would be in.

Jungle Princess continues to moan as loud as ever and she didn't care who would hear her or who would be watching them.

Emerald, who was reading her thoughts to really get her fantasies going, continues to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy before he used his magic to make some illusions so good that Jungle Princess wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

And as a result… some bushes nearby really rustles a minute later near the duo which got their attention... mainly, Emerald already knew… but for Jungle princess...

Jungle Princess, though was a bit surprised, felt excited that someone could be watching them which evidence lead to her pussy tightening around Emerald's dick.

Emerald for a moment grit his teeth from that before grinning before a couple of strong looking guys and a few women appeared while one had a dick equipped, seemed that when Emerald read her fantasies, she had some kind of kink for dickgirls and orgies.

Jungle Princess licked her lips from the sight causing her pussy to tighten a bit.

"Hehe, seems you like the attention, hope you like this!" Emerald said while he starts to spank her ass and the people start to masturbate when they say Emerald going at it with their princess.

Jungle Princess yelps and moans from the that action before speaking up.

"OH FUCK YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SPANK MY ASS!"

A minute later, after alternating spanks, he gripped her sore red ass and really starts thrusting hard into Jungle Princess while a lady with the dick was getting blown while the two men stars to please the leftover woman by licking her pussy and ass.

Jungle Princess keeps moaning loud like if she was an opera singer before thinking.

'_Oh fuck is Emerald's dick magnificent. If we were stuck on a deserted island, we would keep fucking like there's no tomorrow forever.'_

A bit later, Emerald grit his teeth before roaring when he made an extra strong push and busts into Jungle's womb which caused a massive bulge to be seen on her body.

"AAAAHHH!" Jungle Princess screams in ecstasy as she felt her womb getting bloated before she came very hard on Emerald's which also caused the Princess's pussy to tighten again making sure to milk the Incubus's semen.

Unfortunately for her, Emerald didn't cum yet, but he did start thrusting which made his dick bash in an out of JP's womb while he waits for her to calm down while he keeps her orgasm strong.

It took at least 30 seconds before JP stopped climaxing but still continues to moan loud from the intense pleasure while hoping Emerald will cum and drown her womb in his semen.

It took about one more orgasm from JP and a bit of speed on Emerald's end, but he felt himself finally about to finish before he spoke up.

"About to cum my dear…I already know where you want it… but to be mannered… mind telling me and these people where I should cum?" Emerald asked while his dick twitches quickly while JP was getting to her third orgasm.

Jungle Princess shudders and groans before speaking.

"I-Inside. I want my womb to remember the taste of your cum."

"Then take it you slutty Princess, better hope you have birth control or you'll be carrying my child." Emerald said while he thrusts harder and faster into Jungle's pussy.

Jungle Princess groans and moans as loud as she can before saying this.

"I-I'm not... on… b-birth control. S-So go all out… a-and… KNOCK ME UP!" She moans out.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Very well my dear…. TAKE IT ALL YOU BITCH AND BARE MY CHILD!" Emerald roars before he slammed himself as deep as Jungle princess's body could handle and he starts to unload an insane amount of semen into her with gritted teeth.

"AAAAAHHH!" JP screams with ecstasy before she climaxed again after having her womb get filled up.

For a few moments, her womb got beyond filled when his balls went into overdrive and he pumped out so much cum that normal beings wouldn't be able to put out which not only made womb bloat, but his semen shot out of her and lands on the ground nearby.

It took Jungle Princess about 30 seconds before she finally taps off.

Emerald then quickly pulled free while he had a grin on his face when he saw the pleased look on her face before he spoke up.

"So… want a moment to recover?... Or…" Emerald said before he gripped her head and quickly but carefully turned JP so that her head rests on the side of Emerald's semen covered dick with her left cheek on it before he spoke up.

"Do you want to get a treat before I visit your ass." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face.

Jungle Princess, after catching her breath, was a bit surprised when her face was this close to the Incubus's dick before she looks up and gives Emerald a lust filled smirk before Jungle Princess moved a bit till she was in front before she opens her mouth and swallows as much of Emerald's dick as possible before she starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Emerald let's out a pleased groan before he placed a hand on her head before he spoke up while he helped make her motions smoother.

"Oh yeah… Lillum may have you beat in some areas… but you definitely beat most of the ladies I had in the past… they never really are able to take most of my dick… want to try and at least get past the halfway mark?" Emerald said while he enjoyed seeing Jungle Princess taking about 4 inches of his dick into her mouth.

Jungle Princess first blushed a bit at the praise before she sent Emerald an okay sign before using her tongue to lick the underside of Emerald's dick while bobbing her head.

Emerald chuckles for a moment before he used a tiny bit of his strength to have JP take an inch more of his dick into her mouth and looks to her to see how she was holding when he could already feel the back off her throat.

Jungle Princess did gagged a bit, before she sent Emerald wink letting know she's fine before the Princess tries to get more of the Incubus's dick in her mouth on her own before Jungle Princess grabbed Emerald's balls before fondling them.

Emerald groans when he felt that and he starts to to lightly thrust his hips which caused Jungle Princess to gag a little with each thrust.

He even used his strength to lightly cause his cock to ever so slowly go deeper into Jungle's mouth to allow her to adapt to the large dick, he had some restraint to not harm her.

As JP continues to suck Emerald's dick and fondle his balls, she even placed her other hand inside her pussy to stop any of Emerald's cum from leaking out.

A few minutes passed with Emerald continuing to get her to bob her head a bit deeper before he spoke up.

"Not bad, you may not know it… but you're a bit past the halfway point… a bit more and you hit the full seven inch mark." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked down at Jungle Princess.

After hearing that JP then decides to take the challenge before wrapping her arms around Emerald's waist along with his ass before the Princess push her head as hard as she can to reach the mark.

It took a minute or two when Emerald's work to ease her into it were tossed out, but he was impressed with her for not saying away, he even had the illusionary people stop what they were doing to watch while Emerald heard JP gagging a few times but he did see her getting to the mark until…

Jungle Princess continues to gag a bit more before she finally reached the 7 inch mark.

She can practically smell the musky scent of Emerald's pubic hair that was getting closer, only five inches to go.

However, Emerald didn't think she could take him all the way without harming her before he spoke up.

"You know, as pleasing as this is… want me to lick your asshole for a bit and then fuck your ass?, You may choke on my dick and pass out without practice… so why not do that later and I can really make you scream my name now." Emerald said with lust fueled eyes that looked right into Jungle's eyes.

Jungle Princess, who blushed a bit from the stare, also had the same look before she groans a bit as she moved her head back with ease so she doesn't hurt Emerald or his dick before she was finally able to get her head out before speaking up after catching her breath.

"S-Sure… W-Want me… to d-do… the… w-work?"

"Hehe, maybe after I eat your ass out, so why don't you get on all fours and point your ass my way." Emerald said while making a turn around motion with his hand.

Jungle Princess grins before she did just and wiggles her ass at Emerald before speaking.

"Come and get it big boy."

Emerald chuckles for a moment before he knelt behind Jungle and licked his lips before he shot his tongue to her asshole before he starts to lick her ass without his tongue going in yet.

JP shudders and groans a bit, but in a good way, as she was already liking this feeling.

A few seconds later, his tongue then shot into her ass and lengths like last time before it starts to wiggle like a snake again.

"O-Oh… G-G-Glob" She said before moaning as JP shudders again when she felt the Incubus's tongue move around.

For a few minutes, he keeps on licking JP's asshole and used his thumbs to mess with her folds to really get her going.

Jungle Princess groans and moans for a bit before thinking.

'_Oh Fuck! Emerald's tongue is amazing. So glad I met him and Lillum when they were in my jungle. And his cock… so amazing… and now soon our little bundle of joy will grow inside of me. Perhaps during my pregnancy, I can have Emerald fuck me in front of my people. Luckily for me they won't judge me as they do it too… may cause an orgy to break out hehe.'_

Emerald took one more moment to really lick her ass out before he pulled his tongue free before he used his magic to clean his tongue and spoke up a second later.

"Hehe… time for a backdoor entrance… better relax… things are larger in your ass then they first appear." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his cock was pulsing with blood from excitement.

Jungle Princess grins before speaking up.

"Well luckily for you this rear entrance is ready for the package."

Emerald chuckles but stayed silent when he walked to Jungle Princess, aligned his dick with her ass and leaned down to grip her waist to keep her from flying forward before he slowly pressed in and his dickhead popped into her ass and he slowly went deeper, even if he was using magic to lube her ass and numb her pain, he didn't want to harm an ass this good, was nearly good as Lillum's, her ass was more shapely but JP's was much more toned so it was very different.

Jungle Princess did groan a bit while grinding her teeth a bit as she feels Emerald's going deep in her ass.

After a few moments of stopping to let her adjust, Emerald finally had his dick deep in her ass, about a full 10 inches, only 2 to go before he spoke up.

"Hehe, nice and tight… really going to enjoy having the rest of my dick in your ass, how do you feel?, Any discomfort?" Emerald teasingly said with a grin on his face.

Jungle Princess shudders for a bit before she turns her head back to look at Emerald with lust in her eyes before speaking up.

"No discomfort. Now fuck the Nightosphere out of my ass."

Instead of saying anything, Emerald just pulled his hips back which caused everything but the head of his dick to exit and JP could see him charging his magic which showed he was about to get a bit serious.

Jungle Princess grins a bit before she braced herself for what's about to happen next.

A moment later, Emerald quickly moved his hands so that he was on top of her back like an actual animal mating with another animal before he starts to ram his cock right into her ass at a quick pace after he surprisingly bit down on her hair like a lion biting a Lioness to keep them from jumping away.

Jungle Princess wouldn't be able to turn her head now, but she heard him growling deeply like he was really trying to role-play as a beast or monster.

She gasps and moans loud before speaking.

"T-That's... right… m-my… warrior… R-Ravage… me… l-like a… w-wild animal… m-mark me… as… Y-YOURS!"

Emerald then opened his mouth to let her hair fall from his mouth before he lightly nips and sucks at the side of her neck which from how aggressive his bites and sucks were, would definitely leave a hickey, would definitely tell the princesses here that Emerald was really trying to mark her while he used his magic to make his body float a bit so that he could used his hands to grip her breasts and still stay on top of her body while he really fucked her ass with great force.

Jungle Princess shudders and moans from that action before realizing that the Incubus was indeed marking her, which in turn made her happy before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… he really is marking me. Well I'm not gonna complain, because that's what I want. Now we're mates for life.'_

Emerald however, thanks to his Incubus nature, wouldn't be tied down by one lady for many obvious reasons, but if Jungle Princess did get knocked up, then he would do a lot on his end to not only protect her, but would see if she would want to join a harem he was creating so he could not only have a few precious ladies who impressed him, but also have a way to feed easily since for him, sex was an actual way for him to survive.

He then pulled his head away when Jungle had a pretty good hickey on her neck before he spoke up while he fucked her ass more.

"Hehe, don't know if your really carrying my kid or not, but I am impressed with you Jungle… so I'll make you a deal… become one of my woman and I'll make sure your pleased every day if you want with sex that no one else can match… I'm a Glob damn king of Incubus's or sex demons in general so I can really back the stamina… but I want to make one thing clear… I am going to add more women to this group… you should get why if you studied sex demons and their feeding habits." Emerald said while he really gripped her breasts.

Jungle Princess moans a bit before her eyes widen at the offer to be part of Emerald's harem. She would take a moment to think on it but decided to say this.

"I-If you think I'll say no, then think again. I don't mind sharing so yes I'll be happy to be one of your women."

"Good girl… then this should be official Jungle Princess…or my Jungle Queen!" Emerald said before he really starts to rail her ass with a drive to really get her to cum.

Jungle Princess gasps a bit before she starts moaning very loud for a few moments before speaking.

"OH FUCK YES! I AM ALL YOURS EMERALD MY KING! EVERYTHING ON MY BODY IS YOURS!"

Emerald grins a bit before he whispered this into her ear when he felt her pussy twitching greatly while his right hand reached down.

"Then cum for me." Emerald said right before he pinched her bud between his fingers and really starts to slam himself into her ass.

After a few moments, JP gasps a bit before screaming out.

"I-I'm… CUMMMMMING! She yells in ecstasy before she came very hard on Emerald's hand.

Emerald chuckles before he decided to… break in Jungle a bit by holding back his orgasm and he continues to fuck her ass was past her orgasm and beyond… and as a show of how experienced he was… he had her cum about 10 more times in various positions… but he didn't even cum once.

Jungle Princess had a very fucked up look on her face from the beyond intense pleasure while hoping Emerald cums inside her.

Emerald then finally felt his orgasm approach when he had Jungle Princess, or soon to be called Jungle Queen, on her back while he was fucking her pussy, he had his hands intertwined with her smaller hands and he was kissing her while his tongue danced in her mouth, all in all, Emerald was completely dominating her with his demonic strength making it apparent, and thanks to the pleasure, Emerald was able to get her to take 10 inches of his dick into her pussy and was slowly working his way to the 11 inch mark.

Jungle Princess squeezed the Incubus's hands while moaning in his mouth as her tongue interacts with Emerald's.

She even looked at him in the eyes with lust but if you look at her pupils, you can tell they formed two little hearts.

Emerald would have chuckled a bit from that but instead, he thrusts a bit harder into her which finally caused him to finally get the 11 inches into her… only 1 to go while his dick pulsed faster and faster.

JP moans greatly again in Emerald's mouth before she wrapped her legs around his waist to get him even deeper.

Emerald did just that when he felt her legs around his waist, he even moved his hands from her hands and moved them under her armpits and wrapped his hands on her shoulders next to her neck and was actually pulling her in time with his thrusts which caused him to really ram right into her womb which seemed to be near the breaking point with taking his dick even though at this time… he was almost there, just a tiny bit more...

Jungle Princess can feel her orgasm approaching as well, but all she wants is for the Incubus is to keep fucking her and really cum hard.

And low and behold, after a few strong thrusts, Emerald made one last thrust and slammed himself balls deep inside of Jungle princess before snarling which sounded more like a growl when he really deepened the kiss when he unloads right into her already over stretched pussy which quickly overfilled it and blasts out of her pussy from the raw force, if this didn't knock her up, then he didn't know what would.

Jungle Princess screams and moans loud but were a bit muffled since she was still kissing Emerald before she came hard on his dick before she wrapped her arms around his torso and tighten her legs to hold the Incubus close in a loving embrace.

For nearly a full minute, Emerald continues to cum long after Jungle Princess tapped off right before he tapped off and after he pulled away, spoke up when he looked down to her womb.

"Hehe, if last time didn't knock you up, I doubt anything will." Emerald said but things were awfully silet which confused him before he spoke up.

"Jungle?" Emerald said when he looked up to see that she was about to pass out if the look on her face was any indication.

Jungle Princess had a very pleased but fucked up look on her face which she showed she indeed enjoyed it immensely.

However, it looks like she was about to pass out but surprisingly use whatever strength JP had to say this to Emerald.

"L-L-Love… you… E-Emerald." She said before passing out with a happy look.

Emerald was a bit surprised from that but chuckles for a moment while he carefully pushed himself up and out of Jungle Princess before his semen flowed out of her pussy.

He then carefully picked her up and walked over to a nearby tree and sets her against it with her back on the tree before he spoke up.

"Iris, please appear." Emerald said before something similar to a mirage like effect appeared before a shattering sound was heard before a broken void like area in space was seen right before a naked woman with demon like wings walked out.

She had snow white skin, black hair that was swept back with a spike like look to it that ran down the back of her head to give her a wild like look, red colored eyes that glowed and could have been mistaken for a ruby's color, had generous D cup breasts and wide sexy hips, and the power she emits, while not at Emerald's level, was still impressive to say the least.

"You call Master?" Iris asked before bowing her head.

"Indeed, I need to head back to the Candy Kingdom Castle for now, could you be a dear and keep an eye on Jungle Princess here?, I've added her to my harem so I expect you to treat her with some respect since I don't make choices like that lightly, and you should know since you were like her before I claimed your soul when you died before your time." Emerald said while looking to Iris with a somewhat serious, somewhat relaxed look on his face.

"I have not forgotten Master and I have appreciate you claiming me. I promise she will be safe in my care." Iris said.

"Nice, and if she wakes and if you get along with her, you have permission to have your way with her since I can tell she is going to be a lusty one, may turn her into a succubus if she dies in her later years since she shows promise, after that though, could you return home and summon Maite, she's always been the motherly Succubus of the group and can help Jungle here during the pregnancy, do a good job and I'll reward you well Iris, maybe bring Maite in for a threesome since you like her tongue work." Emerald said with a grin on his face which showed that even after that… he still wasn't done, but he had control to hold back… for now.

Iris did blushed a bit before she gives Emerald a slight smile before speaking.

"I will not fail you Master."

"Good girl, and… mind doing me a favor after you go back, but call Ruby for me, I may have a guy that is good enough for her hand, maybe contract level good if he gets some …experience ever hear of Finn the Human?" Emerald said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Iris was a bit surprise when she heard Emerald to hook his daughter up with the hero before speaking.

"It be impossible not to hear. But forgive for asking this Master, but why him? I heard from the others that he was to stand trial for his crimes. We thought you despise him."

Emerald then chuckles for a moment before he spoke up.

"Eh like I wasn't destructive in my younger years… and true, I wasn't fond of him messing up with the Queen of Flames twice and melting the Ice Kingdom, but you have to remember he got shitty advice from his brother multiple times and Jake is already going through his sentence… besides, Finn will be going by the Bondage Kingdom no matter what since the evidence is against him and only truly stubborn people would try and help him." Emerald said before he spoke up again.

"And since he's going to a place that thrives in tiers… I think we should have Ruby get some experience as well since she is normally cooped up at home, finally get some experience for the two virgins and really wake Ruby's succubus side… could really be funny when it happens, not only that but actions aside, I know Finn would treat her well, so I can go on more but I think I made a few points right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Agreed but what if it doesn't work out?" Iris asked.

"Then Ruby should at least get experience in sex so win or lose, it's a win for us, or are you worried my daughter is incompetent or something when it comes to seducing?" Emerald said while looking to Iris with a raised eyebrow.

Iris glups a bit before speaking up.

"No Master. Forgive me but I'm not doubting Ruby for anything. I'm just worried since you and Mistress Lillum are in charge of the trial, Finn might not be too thrilled knowing who your daughter is." She said.

Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Why do you think I had Lillum save Finn's trial for last… it would take at least one month for each trial to get things ready, and we could have Finn's trial pushed back more with Ash and the former Flame King taking his spot… Bubblegum's trial was a bit rushed sure, but Ruby should have more than enough time to not only seduce Finn but get into a contract with him without spilling the beans about me, but even if she did, can a guy as nice as Finn hate Ruby for being my daughter… it would be like saying that Marceline is as bad as Hudson since he's her daughter and Finn wouldn't be a hypocrite with mine since she's her own person... and when that happens, he can hate me or Ruby all he wants, but a contract with us is iron clad, if Lillum dies early, she's mine, and if she lives, she bears my child in exchange for some of my power, no ands ifs or buts about it, and once a contract is in effect, it is damn near impossible to break it, so if Ruby and Finn make some conditions and the contract takes effect, then it will be impossible for Finn to object to her advances since the contract will compel him to do so, I mean I can force Lillum into blowing me or straight up fucking me in front of others in any way I see fit if I want thanks to our contract and I am stronger then her… so with Ruby, who is much stronger then Finn even in a restricted state gets into a contract… what do you think will happen?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Iris took a moment to think on it before speaking up.

"Well when you say it like that, I can call Ruby right now."

Emerald took a moment to think before he spoke up.

"Alright, might as well get this out of the way, I'm not expected back at the castle for a few hours so go ahead and summon her, you have that authority since I will it." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Iris nods to the Incubus before speaking up.

"Ruby, I summon you."

A moment later, a spell crest appeared right before a poof of smoke appeared right before coughing was heard.

"*Cough*Cough*... w-what the hell just happened?" A woman's voice said before the smoke cleared to reveal a person, unlike what most would think, Ruby, who had ebony skin when she liked the color and shifted into that skin color, was surprisingly dressed to cover her body, and she had a pretty petite figure, most would actually wonder if she was really Emerald's daughter with her power being so low.

Ruby finally looks up before she was surprised for a bit to see her dad and Iris here before speaking up.

"Dad? Iris? What's going on?" She asked before she noticed Jungle Princess before speaking again.

"Who she?"

"Eh just a concubine slash possible new addition to our group if she makes a contract with me later, Iris will take care of her later but that's not why you were called… simply put, I may have finally found a guy for you who will suit your tastes, I think it was the well mannered guy you like right?" Emerald said while putting a hand on his chin in thought.

Ruby's eyes widen before speaking up.

"Y-You mean Finn the Human?!" She asked before blushing a bit.

"Indeed, you always did have a thing for the Hero types, and since the situation can be used to your favor, you could seduce him, make a contract, and finally lose your virginity and become a full succubus like your sisters, in a few months, he's going to trial for his crimes and before that happens, I want you to do what I just said to get a contract with him, you know what a Contract means if your the stronger one right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face, granted Ruby was a bit of an odd shy Succubus but she did have a thing for Finn when she heard of his exploits and it could finally help break her out of her shell.

Ruby blushed brightly after hearing that no only will she lose her v-card to Finn but also have a contract with him as well before she nods her head at her father.

"Huh, thought you would object more since most guys suggested would cause you to throw a tantrum, guess you really like the blonde haired hero huh?" Emerald said with a teasing grin to his daughter.

Ruby blushed brightly again before she nods her head again.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well then, considering you don't have the power right now, I'll teleport you in front of Finn's place after Iris help's Jungle here, I'll have Iris support you in seducing him and if you want, you can order Iris to join in for a three way or something, might as well get you to see if you like women as well or not since every Succubus I met does, hell might as well have Iris suggest to Jungle for a three way lesbian thing to help you when she wakes in a bit." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ruby blushed brightly after hearing that before looking at Iris, who said servant nods, before Ruby spoke up.

"W-Well… I'm not c-close minded to the idea. Plus… I do want to be a full succubus so I can make you and mom proud of me."

Emerald then frowns before he spoke up.

"Listen Ruby, whether or not you actually go through with this doesn't mean I'm not proud of you, I mean I didn't meaninglessly throw my first time away and that took years, and your mother respects that, and if no one else thinks like that, you know what I will do to them if they insult you." Emerald said while his body emits a little power to show he was serious.

While Jungle Princess continues stay unconscious, Iris shudders a bit with worry when she sees her Master let out that much power while Ruby who shudders as well spoke up.

"I-I know dad. And I'm sorry. Just feeling nervous."

Emerald then recedes his powers before he spoke up.

"I know sweety, I know, listen, I'll be heading back to the Candy Kingdom Castle after I get dressed, I'll leave Iris in charge of the teleporting and things... I left Iris in charge of Jungle Princess here so if you want to ask her advice on seducing a man, ask away, and Iris, try to not scare her with the more… dirty tips you have since Ruby is really shy right now, that might change when she becomes a full succubus, but right now, she's like a Human, not much power to use so aid her as much as you can." Emerald said before he summoned a pair of pants after he cleaned his body with magic and puts them on.

Ruby rubs her arm after hearing that before hearing Iris spoke up.

"Don't worry Master. I won't show everything. Only some that can help your daughter's chance with Finn. I can tell he won't say no, let alone hate her with a cute face like hers." She said causing Ruby to blush.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up with a teasing tone.

"Hehe, keep that up and I might think you have a thing for Ruby, anyway… on a serious note, I'll be leaving now, and if you ladies have fun, try to not take too long… after all the days and nights here on Ooo are a bit short for my tastes." Emerald said before he snapped his fingers right before he vanished with a burst of magic.

Iris chuckles a bit before speaking.

"And now it's just the two of us, if you count Jungle Princess or Jungle Queen since your father not only claimed her but also might gave her an heir to the Princess's throne."

Ruby chuckles a bit with a slightly nervous look on her face before she spoke up.

"Yeah… hope she won't be too shocked to see me… and… I hope you can teach me well Iris." Ruby said before blushing more when she said that.

Iris then smiles before she approaches Ruby before speaking.

"Don't worry, Jungle Princess might be surprised, but she'll understand. And trust me, when we're done I'm confident you'll get Finn. You have grown into a beautiful woman Ruby. It be impossible for any man not to."

Ruby blushed brightly from that before she spoke up.

"W-Well then… w-what should I d-do first to get Finn's attention?" Ruby said which starts the Sex-ed 101 with a succubus teacher while the scene goes back a bit in time to Bubblegum who was following Leonel to a large jail like building.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ ?/ Leonel, Bubblegum**

While Bubblegum followed Leonel, Leonel was silent while she led Bubblegum through the kingdom and Bubblegum saw some shocking or surprising things.

First off, the Kingdom was surprisingly well built and clean, and the houses, though medieval looking, looked high tech as well with some places even having shops and restaurants.

However she also saw many people having sex right in public here and there, some looked like they were enjoying themselves.

But some others, ones with rings on their necks, who wore loincloths around their waists only, plus their one personal item, were mixed, some were enjoying the sex, either with happy or… broken looks on their faces… while some… not so much.

One woman had her mouth covered to prevent screaming while a guy was railing her ass while the woman had tears pouring down her face, her ring was a purple colored ring for some reason, the black colored rings seems to be treated better than the less seen purple ringed people… where there rankings with Rings or something?

Bubblegum, who at first marveled at each building they passed by, was confused on the different colored rings. However, she did blushed brightly when she saw some people having sex outdoors.

When she saw how the woman with the purple ring getting treated, she felt sorry for her even though she didn't know what crime the woman did but still.

Bubblegum tries to be strong and remembers her friend's advice… but sadly she felt fear since knowing that's what will happen to her.

Leonel noticed Bubblegum looking at the purple ringed person before she spoke up.

"Don't feel sorry for her, in this place there are multiple Ring colors that show the prisoners ranks, Black is Town level threat, doesn't mean that they destroyed one, but they did threaten a town, some people of higher ranks, if they have something of value, can bargain for a lower rank, Purple is City level threat, same as black but on a higher scale, then there is the really Rare Red rank, Ooo level threat… and they are treated the worst here, so while you can feel pity for her, you better hope your not a red rank otherwise you will be treated like absolute garbage, even worse than purples or blacks." Leonel said when she stopped to look at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that before she puts her head down while holding Finn's hat close to her before speaking up.

"Well knowing what I've done, makes me a Red ring doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but I heard you have a reduced sentence, so even if you are a Red, you might be able to last, but just in case, better pray to whatever Glob you believe in for at least a purple color Ring." Leonel said before gesturing for Bubblegum to follow her again.

Bubblegum did follow before speaking up.

"Whether or not I believe in him… nothing will save me since this is the punishment I deserved."

"Maybe, but I do have to ask, did you really think that your stunt with the Fire Kingdom wouldn't have some form of consequence?, even if we didn't appear, you could have had political issue with the other Royals of Ooo and could have started a War that would have cost your citizen's lives, I heard that your a smart person but that seemed like a pretty dumb thing to do." Leonel said while she continues to lead Bubblegum through the city.

"To be honest… I had some aspect that war might have happen after my stunt. But no one had tried to claim my life though I guess I owe your Princess thanks for that. And I agree. I was an idiot and who couldn't leave things well enough." Bubblegum said with regret and guilt in her voice.

"Well I'll let Lillum know about that, but even if the Royals didn't try anything, remember that the Fire and Goblin Kingdom would have hired assassin's soon, and while we may not be good to most in various ways, we do produce results, for example, remember Lemongrab?, Lillum went to him with a warning that if he didn't stop his actions, we would act, and since he ignored that warning, after we get done with Marceline's and Phoebe's trial, we will go for Lemongrab next since we heard rumors that he is trying something strange lately, we maybe monsters to some, but we do it to protect those who can't protect themselves, remember that no matter what punishment you go through here." Leonel said when she leads Bubblegum to a large building while a bus pulled up nearby, seemed like a bus for prisoners for an actual Jail or prison, were they the new arrivals?

Bubblegum gulps a bit before speaking.

"Guess I'm supposed to go in yes?"

"Indeed, but don't worry, they are the same as you, prisoners that have to follow the rules or face a punishment, and the Warden, though foul mouthed like no other and quick to anger, is fair with the rules here, so as long as you keep quiet and try not to do anything to get attention drawn to you, you'll be fine, one word of warning though, you may have a 24 hour protection here to allow you to explore and what not, but in there, you don't yet, so if you piss Ayuyat off, expect her to summon a dick and either have you choke on it or shove it up your ass, she did it before with unruly prisoners and she can do it again." Leonel said while giving Bubblegum some advice.

Said temporially former Candy Monarch, gulps a bit before she nods at Leonel and starts walking towards the bus while holding onto Finn's hat.

"One last thing, after you leave, find Prince Obsidian, the youngest prince here, no matter the Rank, he always looks out for people here, but watch out for Prince Demonga, he really pushes the rules and things can get a bit too far with him and his men, if you want to know what they look like, once you enter, ask Ayuyat about Prince Obsidian, she has a crush on him and will practically show you a photo of him, try to not insult him though or you might not even wake up for weeks." Leonel said with one final piece of advice before walking away… was this Prince Obsidian the guy Jake was talking about?

Bubblegum looks at Leonel again before nodding in agreement before she steps past the bus while other Prisoners in black and white jumpsuits start to walk out… and to some shock… Me-Mow was one of the people who stepped off of the bus but it looked like she didn't see Bubblegum yet.

'_Why Glob. Of all people why?' _She thought while hoping the feline didn't noticed.

However, it seemed Glob was against her or something when Me-Mow did notice thanks to the fact that Bubblegum was walking to the same place on her left before she spoke up.

"Hold on… aren't you Princess Bubblegum?... he… finally getting what you deserved huh?" Me-Mow said when she saw Bubblegum near her with a slight grin.

Bubblegum doesn't say anything but made sure to keep her distance.

However, even though Me-Mow was amused from that, the two, plus other prisoners, male and Female, were herded into a large room, and by another twist, Bubblegum was forced to stand next to Me-Mow who with her height, was a bit taller then Bubblegum.

Bubblegum did pout a bit knowing she wasn't taller before wander what is happening while holding Finn's hat close since she was afraid of losing it.

A moment later, before anyone could wonder why they were here who had no idea before a loud voice spoke up.

"ALRIGHT YOU CORRUPT FUCKWADS!, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION!, I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF SO IF YOU MISS ANYTHING, TOO FUCKING BAD!" The voice yelled which made everyone jolt before they say a woman walk into the room who way wearing a pretty revealing police like outfit, she was some kind of demonic looking humanoid with one hell of an angry look.

She had dark skin, blood red hair, the white of her eyes were colored black, the colored part was pure red, he had two large horns on the side of her head and a few smaller horns that ran on top of her head, she had C cup breasts, muscular hips, and if it wasn't for that angry scowl, she would actually look cute.

Bubblegum did had a quick blush before thinking.

'_Okay obviously that's Ayuyat. Leonel and Jake weren't kidding about her. And I thought Marceline was a sailor when she cursed during sex.'_

Ayuyat then walked to the front of the room that looked like it was a stand or something to give her a bit of height before she spoke up… or more like yelled.

"NOW IF I HAVE YOUR FUCKING ATTENTION!, I'M ABOUT TO START EXPLAINING THE MOTHER FUCKING RULES!, CLEAN YOUR FUCKING EARS OUT AND LIKE I SAID I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU MISS ANYTHING!...NOW THEN, I'LL BE STARTING WITH THE RINGS AND THEIR COLORING!, GLOB HELP YOU IF YOU GET THE WORST COLOR HERE!, THOUGH CONSIDERING THAT YOU DID SOMETHING FUCKING STUPID TO GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU HAD A SMALL FUCKING BRAIN!" Ayuyat shouts while she got ready to explain the Ring system in detail while Me-Mow scoffed a little and spoke up.

"Like that's really going to matter, I saw what was going on outside, so why bother explain that?" Me-Mow asked with a raised eyebrow before Ayuyat looked to her with a piercing gaze.

Bubblegum's eyes widen when saw that before thinking.

'_Oh boy.'_

"Oh really?, Why don't I show you then since you don't fucking get it!" Ayuyat said with a slight growl to her voice when she walked down the podium and past many people and towards Me-Mow and to Bubblegum's horror, herself since she couldn't just run past the crowd of people near her.

Bubblegum was now sweating bullets and feeling scared thinking Ayuyat will not only punish Me-Mow, but her as well to set an example even though she didn't say or do anything.

A moment later, Ayuyat then stopped in front of Me-Mow, who thanks to her training, didn't look intimidated by Ayuyat.

However, without warning, Ayuyat reached forward and gripped Me-Mow's neck with one hand which did surprise her… right before she starts screaming in agony like something way burning her neck while Ayuyat just grins when Me-Mow tried to her Ayuyat to let her go by gripping her arm and trying to pull herself free… but she couldn't budge.

Even though Bubblegum was not fond of the feline knowing she was an assassin one time, she however covered her mouth when Bubblegum understood why it's not safe to anger her.

A moment later, Ayuyat let go of Me-Mow who gripped her neck for a moment while she kept screaming when the burning wouldn't stop and when she moved her hands for a moment, Bubblegum saw a ring forming on her neck with red hot look like it was slowly being branded into her skin and fur, in fact it looked like it was glowing hot as the line slowly completes itself on the back of Me-Mow's neck before the glow slowly fades to reveal that her Ring… was purple.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw that ring before wondering if Me-Mow was okay.

Yes, even though Me-Mow was and is still a criminal, Bubblegum couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Oh looky, looky, at this fucking cookie, we have a purple Ringer, seems you've been a naughty kitty, but don't worry you'll get used to your position here soon since cat girls are popular here…. And just like that you fuckwads is the Ring spell that staff like me know, each of you will get this spell cast on you and depending on your color, the pain can either be bearable for black, excruciating for purple rings and good damn horrible for Reds, I actually feel sorry for the third cause the pain practically feels like death itself, even saw a few reds piss themselves… was funny as hell." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face while Me-Mow was kneeling next to Bubblegum while she pants for breath when the pain made her do that which made a lot of people nervous.

Bubblegum wondered if she would either help Me-Mow up or not do anything because she didn't want to risk anything to upset the Warden.

"Now then… anything else to say kitty cat?, Or can I get to the fucking explanation?" Ayuyat said with a grin on her face while Me-Mow grumbled a bit which made Ayuyat raised an eyebrow before speaking up while cupping a hand to her ear to help her hear better.

"I'm sorry, what was that?, Your going to need speak up kitty cat." Ayuyat said mockingly to Me-Mow.

Bubblegum gulped a bit hoping to Glob that Me-Mow doesn't do anything stupid again.

However, Me-Mow was beyond angry from the ring and other things like the Kitty Cat nickname before she spoke up.

"I said… Fuck you… I've been doing time in prison… so why the fuck was I transferred here, I already got a Glob damn 20 year sentence there." Me-Mow growled out which made Ayuyat chuckle before she spoke up.

"Oh that, well the reason is simple… cause unlike other prisons… we actually get results, and instead of rotting away for 20 years, all you do is spend 5 here and boom, free as a bird… and as for that fuck you comment…" Ayuyat said before she reached forward and with surprising strength, gripped the front of Me-Mow's prison outfit and lifts her to be face to face before she shocked everyone, mainly Me-Mow by pulling her arms apart and completely ripped the top part of Me-Mow's outfit off which surprisingly showed large D cup breasts that bounced free, looked like she was able to restrain them if those bandages were any indication.

Bubblegum, though surprised, did blushed a bit when saw that before thinking.

'_Oh my...Though now I'm remembering Me-Mow was in a prison. My prison. So how was she transferred?... Perhaps Emerald did that after the trial or something.'_

A moment later, Ayuyat ripped her skirt off which shows she went commando which showed that like her hair, her pubic hair match the red coloring of her hair on her head right before a large 9 inch dick that was 2 inches in width formed without any issue which shocked Me-Mow right before Ayuyat used a hand to grip the top of Me-Mow's head… right before she was forced to take more than half of the large dick into her mouth before Ayuyat spoke up.

"Not a bad mouth, but after I let go, you better start sucking or I'll go for that ass next and I won't show any fucking mercy you purple ring slut, and don't even try biting, you can try but my cock is strengthened with magic… so all that will do is make me feel good." Ayuyat said with a look that promised she would back that up right before she lets go of Me-Mow's head.

Bubblegum pales a bit, even though it's not happening to her but still feels beyond worried for the assassin.

Me-Mow, though pissed as hell, didn't want this bitch's dick in her ass, thankfully, some ladies back in the prison were able to either use tentacles or summon dicks which caused her to bob her head lightly which in turn made Ayuyat grin while letting out a pleased groan before speaking.

"Oh yeah you fucking slut, keep that up while I continue explaining things." Ayuyat said while Me-Mow just continues to suck Ayuyat's dick.

Bubblegum, along with the other inmates, were a bit shocked that the Warden was gonna continue talking while Me-Mow sucks her cock.

"As you all can see, any non ringed person can force any ringed person into any sexual act they want, though there are safety limits for each rank, Black is mainly centered around slightly aggressive things during the Punishment time of day, like getting tied up with ropes, blindfolded, whipped and gagged, the sky's the limit as long as they don't get to physically painful… Purple rings sluts like this get a bit… extra, mainly oversized dildos that would make my dick size seem small in comparison, not only that, but you may be raped by other inmates that the punisher orders to help them with, it can happen with black rings but that is really rare, hell even friends that you have here can be forced to rape you and they can't disobey or get their own kind of punishment… now for the Reds…" Ayuyat said while Me-Mow, though shocked at the Info, didn't stop bobbing her head but Ayuyat gripped the back of her head and forced her to take more by thrusting her hips which caused Me-Mow to gag and tear up when she had trouble breathing.

Bubblegum and inmates were shocked at the info as well before everyone, especially Bubblegum, tensed when the Warden mentioned the last color.

"Reds technically have no limits other then the fact that they are not supposed to be snuffed out, of course we do have some class so no nasty things, but you may ask for that if you realize just how shitty reds hit it here, for some Punishment's monsters are called with various dick sizes to fuck a woman anyway they want, not only that but lesser ranked people can use reds as a trade during free time as a way to not get fucked themselves… long story short for those who don't care about the world… we treat them the same and fuck them to their breaking point… not one person has come out the same if they are a red… that's… how…. fucking… good we…. ARE!" Ayuyat said before yelling before shocking all by deep throating Me-Mow and firing her load right down her throat while Me-Mow got wide eyes when her airway was blocked and her body shook while Ayuyat held her there while she struggles but Me-Mow starts to worryingly slow down her struggles.

Bubblegum couldn't it anymore before speaking up.

"Please let her go."

Ayuyat then looked to her however, Ayuyat just grins and held Me-Mow still while she starts to look a bit blue.

"I'm sorry pinky, but what was that?, I couldn't hear that over a chocking bitch who's on my cock." Ayuyat said while grinning at Bubblegum.

"Just let her go. She learned her lesson but she needs to breathe." Bubblegum pleaded.

"Hehe, maybe you don't get it, but as long as no one dies, I can do whatever the fuck I want here, unless your offering to take her place, I don't see why I should listen to a criminal like you." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face while she keeps Me-Mow held on her dick and it looked like she was really getting blue now.

Bubblegum knew she had to act fast before speaking.

"I'll do it. I'll take her place."

Ayuyat grins before pulling Me-Mow off her cock and Me-Mow quickly gasps and coughed while she slowly gained a more healthy glow and seemed flowed out of her mouth before Ayuyat tossed Me-Mow towards Bubblegum which caused said ex-candy princess to catch her or they both would have fallen to the ground.

However before Bubblegum could fully worry for Me-Mow, Ayuyat spoke up to her.

"A deal is a deal… hope you can keep yours and suck my cock clean, otherwise I'll take that ass if you try and back out now." Ayuyat said while she gestures for Bubblegum to come over.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she gently lays Me-Mow down and safely pockets Finn's hat before she walk towards Ayuyat.

Once Bubblegum was in the front the Warden, she gets on her knees till she was staring in front of Ayuyat's dick.

She then took a deep breath while blushing before she opens her mouth and swallows as much of Ayuyat's dick as much as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Ayuyat grins at that, but before she could place her hand on her head to really make Bubblegum choke on her cock, a voice nearby caused her to jolt while Bubblegum, who was sucking Ayuyat's dick, didn't recognize the voice.

"You know Ayuyat, I don't think this is very productive if you take the prisoners time like this, especially since you haven't even gotten more into the explanations." A man's voice said which caused Ayuyat's eyes to widen in shock before she looked to the source of the voice and spoke up with a nervous herself.

"P-p-prince O-Obsidian… I-I…" Ayuyat tried to say but fell into slight mutters when she had trouble speaking.

Some of the inmates were a bit surprised before they thought it was funny while Bubblegum, who continues to bob her head, was surprised that the prince that Jake and Leonel mention was here, even though she couldn't see.

"You know miss, it's not really needed to continue doing that, I'm sure Ayuyat made her point." Obsidian said with a kind voice when he walked around Ayuyat and looked down to Bubblegum with a grin on his face.

Oddly enough he seemed similar to Finn with the grin on his face which gave off a friendly vibe.

But his hair, which was mainly black and had a slight patch of brown hair, looked a bit unruly and slightly on the long side which cupped a decent looking face, his outfit was a lot more decent then Lillum's with a black shirt that showed off a little muscle, black cargo pants with a purple belt and black shoes that had purple shoestrings, and that was it to give him a surprisingly plain look.

Bubblegum surprisingly blushed a bit when she saw Obsidian and how he looked liked Finn a bit.

Even though it's been hours she already miss the human before the ex-Candy ruler pulls her head back before a pop sound was heard.

Ayuyat frowned at that but made sure Obsidian didn't see that while he surprisingly held a hand out to Bubblegum.

"Need a hand Milady." Obsidian said with a well mannered to Bubblegum while Ayuyat looked pissed but kept quiet when Obsidian was being friendly with Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed again since the way Obsidian said that reminds her of Finn before speaking up.

"T-Thank you and I apologize." She said before taking his hand.

Obsidian then pulls Bubblegum up with ease and to keep her from falling, used his hand to grip her waist which made it look like he was about to dance with her while Ayuyat looked liked she was trying to burn Bubblegum with her gaze while Obsidian keeps his smile.

Bubblegum was indeed surprised by this action before blushing a bit brightly.

Obsidian chuckles before he let's Bubblegum go before he spoke up.

"Give me a moment to help your friend up and Ayuyat will explain the rest, and my apologies for Ayuyat, she can have overkill moments but she's a nice lady deep down who's doing her job, I hope you can forgive her." Obsidian said before he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it like a gentleman before he let's go to help Me-Mow.

Some male prisoners were surprised, while the women were a bit jealous and wished they were in her shoes.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise before holding her hand a bit while blushing.

Ayuyat had gritted teeth when she saw that before Obsidian knelt next to Me-Mow before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for Ayuyat and her temper, I would ask that you forgive her, but considering that she just put you through that, I doubt you will, I don't have much, but here, used this to clean your face, you'll be showering in a bit but I doubt you want to walk around with that beautiful face of yours covered with a mess like that." Obsidian said before he removed his shirt and held it out to Me-Mow who manages to recover for the most part and everyone saw how well muscled he was, he wasn't bulky but he was no push over if looks were any indication.

Bubblegum, along with the female inmates, blushed a bit when they saw the prince's muscles while Me-Mow who blushed as well noticed Ayuyat's temper before mentally chuckling for a little revenge play.

That's when she said this.

"Thanks. Never thought I would meet a handsome guy like yourself in a place like this."

Obsidian blinked a few times before chucking.

"And I didn't think I would meet a woman as beautiful as you, I'll admit that I take some lovers when they make an offer to me for a night but I must say, you seemed well trained with a well built body like that." Obsidian said with an honest smile on his face while Ayuyat looked pissed that Obsidian gave Me-Mow so many compliments.

Bubblegum and the rest of the inmates believe that Me-Mow was in dangerous waters now before they heard said feline saying this.

"Well if you're interested, I can let you feel more of my body." She said with a slight grin.

Obsidian smiles a bit before he spoke up.

"Thank you my dear, if your really serious and not trying to make Ayuyat jealous, I'll take you up on that offer, and FYI, I got certain magics that can read emotions like my sister Lillum, not bad though." Obsidian said while giving Me-Mow a wink.

Bubblegum was shocked that the prince was Lillum's brother while Me-Mow who was a bit surprised at the emotion reading part before speaking.

"No I wouldn't do something like that. If anything, I wouldn't mind if you invite her along." Me-Mow said.

Obsidian blinked a few times before chuckling and spoke up.

"Maybe, but it would most likely be after some one on one time first and if she can get off of work which is rare... I like to treat woman like Queens no matter rank or status, after all, no one can really fault anyone for being born in bad situations right instead of being royalty or something else ...right?" Obsidian said with a grin on his face to Me-Mow before he held a hand out to help her up… Ayuyat looked like she was steaming mad, even though Me-Mow invited her it looks like Obsidian was more interested in helping Me-Mow right now.

Bubblegum and everyone else was surprised when they heard that while Me-Mow who was feeling the same thing before blushing a bit before speaking up.

"Right." She said before taking his hand.

Obsidian then pulls her up to her feet and Me-Mow saw that she was shorter then he was before Obsidian took his shirt back and used it to gently clean her breasts and face with gentle touches.

Bubblegum was surprised by that action while the female inmates were more jealous of Me-Mow than with the ex-Candy ruler.

Me-Mow who was also surprised shudders a bit when she felt the prince touch her breasts.

After a minute, Obsidian finished cleaning Me-Mow of most of Ayuyat's sperm before he held the shirt out before speaking up.

"Here, you can get it cleaned before you leave this building and if you want, you can keep it as a personal item if you don't have one, personal items can be worn with no restraint here and no one can take it from you and you may like the extra covering." Obsidian said with a gentle smile on his face to the cat assassin.

Bubblegum and the female inmates were surprised while Me-Mow who was caught off guard by the gesture before she surprising took the shirt before speaking.

"T-Thanks."

"No worries and your welcome, I got more in the castle, anyway, Ayuyat, you were on the Ring part right?" Obsidian said with a smile to the Warden who blushed even if she was angry with Me-Mow.

Ayuyat then cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"I-Indeed, anyway like I said about the Rings is just that in short terms, they are like difficulty levels for this kingdom like easy normal and hard, a-anyway… I'll get to something called a point and penalty system, long story short, the more times you have sex, the more points you get, but you can only get a certain amount of points per one person and will have to go to others for more points, but if you don't have a certain amount at the end of each month, you lose a perk or suffer a punishment, your pick on that part, any questions?" Ayuyat said while she looked away from Me-Mow who was so close to the young Prince.

Bubblegum, Me-Mow and the inmates were shocked at the info now some were too scared to ask anything about it.

One inmate however did get a boost of course before he spoke up.

"Umm… what kind of punishment?" The inmate asked which caused Ayuyat to grin before she spoke up.

"Simple, it can be debatable, but if you don't have enough points then you will be forced to act like animals, walking on all fours, sounding like said animal, hell, you can't even eat at a table like a human for a few days, repeatedly fail and the number doubles, and you will be assigned an owner for those times who has complete access to you." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum and everyone else now scared if some received the Red ring.

Though for Bubblegum, she has a bad feeling that she'll receive one due to her actions.

"Now then, everyone go into this room here, strip naked and get cleaned in the shower here, after that, grab a loincloth, equip it, along with your personal item which will be cleaned beforehand and given back to you at the end of this introduction, no ands, ifs, or fucking asses unless your offering your own to me, and come back here." Ayuyat said while a hidden wall opened to reveal a large doorway.

All the inmates blushed brightly after hearing everything before they all walk in an orderly fashion to the doorway.

Bubblegum, Me-Mow, and Obsidian were left when the crowd was slowly entering the bathroom before he spoke to the duo.

"Well Ladies, I'll wait here for you to get back, Jake asked me to help you Bubblegum and anyone else that was getting unfairly treated like this cute Kitty here, I didn't get your name though, you heard my name, so mind if I hear yours?" Obsidian asked while he grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Me-Mow."

"Well Me-Mow, I hope you have a nice time here, granted some people can be douches but others are actually nice, I have a base were you and Bubblegum can hide out, I have a few non ringed people who shares my mentality and can act as buffers against people who want to try and force you into sexual situations, granted you need points for perks and whatnot to avoid the penalty but who says that it has to be hell here, granted I can't stop the Punishment times when your summoned, but I can help during free time in town." Obsidian said with a smile on his face to the two ladies.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were surprised that Obsidian will help them before they gave their thanks to the prince before they decide to join the other inmates for showering and stuff.

When they did, they found out that the place was mixed and man and woman were both in there, some seemed hesitate to undress while others hurried and place their clothing in various bins that were labed all items while another was next to it labeled one personal item for cleaning.

Bubblegum was a bit hesitant at first before speaking up.

"I guess we should just get this over with huh?"

"Yeah… and… thanks for earlier…" Me-Mow said before she walked away to undress before Bubblegum could respond.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before let a small smile before walked to undress as well.

It took a few moments before was completely nude.

Bubblegum had a nice womanly figure with an hourglass type, slender legs, and breast size from D-E at least.

She folded her clothes before putting Finn's hat on top before she went to one of the bins.

Bubblegum then put her clothes in a bin with the others while she put Finn's hat in a for Personal items before she went to shower up.

And… to her possible horror, she saw this place was mixed as well, some people were already showering and what not while other were hesitant, but she did see Me-Mow nearby while she washed her body, and thanks to the water, her fur was matted down to show that she had a toned body that looked nimble, made sense since she was a cat.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she saw the feline while nervous with showing in front of other people.

So she took a deep breath and walked towards an empty spot next to Me-Mow before turning on the shower.

Me-Mow noticed before looking Bubblegum up and down before she spoke up.

"Not bad, seems your dress hid your figure well, makes me wonder if you got with anyone before coming here." Me-Mow said while smirking at Bubblegum while she continues to wash her fur.

Bubblegum blushed from the comment before speaking.

"T-Thanks. Y-You have a nice figure as well." She said before applying some soap.

Me-Mow chuckles once before she spoke up.

"Thanks as well, maybe after we get settled here, we can get to know one another, we will need points so why not make an alliance here?" Me-Mow said while she lathered some soap into her fur and used it to later on her face to clean her face and then went to her breasts to wash her body off.

Bubblegum was surprised after hearing that but she hate to admit, if she get Red ring or anything, she will need the points to survive. Plus besides Jake, Me-Mow isn't just another prisoner, but perhaps… a new friend.

"Very well. An alliance we shall have." She said before extending her arm out.

Me-Mow, after a moment of rinsing her body off, grins right before she shook Bubblegum's hand, but what she didn't expect was Me-Mow pulling her in and kissing her right in front of everyone while her breasts smashed into her own.

Bubblegum was completely shocked at the this sudden action before, after a few seconds, she surprisingly melt into the kiss a bit before wrapping her arms around the feline.

Quite a number of people, once they saw that, had their jaws drop out of their control while both men and woman got a bit horny before Me-Mow pulled away with a grin on her face.

"We better finish up real quick and get out of here before we cause a full on orgy, had a few in prison a few times but I doubt we can get points today so would be pointless otherwise, hehe." Me-Mow said before she quickly scrubs her arms with soap.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after realizing what just happen before she took one quick look at everyone else before she starts to quickly clean herself as well while making sure to be thorough.

After a minute of washing, Bubblegum felt someone grab her ass before a strange male voice spoke up.

"Hehe, hope I can have some fun with you deary, didn't get much pussy in prison so I hope you don't mind since you seemed to enjoy kissing this cat here." The voice said with a lust fueled tone while Me-Mow stopped washing and got a dangerous glint in her eyes before she spoke up when she had an idea.

"Oi dude, instead of going for a possible virgin, why not come here and see how I stack up, I got more experience after all." Me-Mow said while she grins at the man who after a moment of considering, grins before he starts walking to Me-Mow.

Bubblegum, who was at first completely caught off guard with the man's action, before she looks at Me-Mow to say something.

However, Me-Mow just winked at the Ex- Candy Princess before she was kissed on the lips by the man who roughly gripped her ass while she placed her hands on the mans chest and lightly dragged her claws downwards… did she have a plan?

Bubblegum was wondering what the feline was gonna do after seeing that wink.

A moment later, Me-Mow gripped the mans balls and after a moment or two of letting the man moan with pleasure, he then screamed with agony a moment later when Me-Mow gripped his nuts harshly before she spoke up.

"Oh you poor man, can you not take some pain with pleasure?, I enjoyed it a little when that Ayuyat bitch nearly choked me out on her dick, but I guess you're not really a man if you can't endure a small grab like this, those dickgirls in my old prison really enjoyed pain with pleasure and could take more than this." Me-Mow said while she strength's her grip a bit, she technically wasn't wrong, some people liked pain with pleasure and she wasn't breaking any rules yet, seems she was helping Bubblegum right now if that gesture was any indication.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before chuckling a bit at the man's misfortune.

A moment later, Me-Mow spoke up with a grin on her face when she mad the man fall on his ass while licking her lips.

"So… how shall I pleasure you now?" Me-Mow said before the man got a frightened look on his face before he ran off with a horrified scream while Me-Mow shrugged before she spoke up.

"Man, talk about a pussy, seems women are the stronger ones for enjoying the kinker things in life, well, mostly, I hear of a few guys who enjoy it so can't really be biased… yet." Me-Mow said before grinning at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Indeed. Thank you for the save."

"Eh no worries, you owe me though so expect to pay me back tomorrow, besides we got an alliance so while I maybe an assassin and a bounty hunter, I honor a deal or at least try to… may try and see if Jake can enjoy a bit of pain." Me-Mow said before she grins a bit since she heard he was in here in the same predicament as she was.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Right… Anyway I'll make sure to pay you back greatly. We both have to stick together now." She said with wink.

Me-Mow chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well if your pussy tastes as good as your mouth, I think we'll get along just fine." Me-Mow said with a grin before she starts to wash her body again.

"I agree." Bubblegum said before she resumes washing her body.

A few minutes later, the duo walked out of the shower after drying their bodies and when they went to their clothes, they saw that instead of their clothing, they saw neat looking Loincloths and their personal items had a warmth to them and smelled clean to show that they were cleaned.

"Hmm, nice, might as well equip them." Me-Mow said before she grabbed her loincloth and equipped it and Bubblegum saw it had a ring like clip on the side to allow easy removal and Me-Mow equipped the shirt that Obsidian gave her which covered her torso.

Bubblegum did smile a bit at the feline before she took her loincloth with Finn's hat still attached before equipping it on.

Me-Mow saw the hat on her side and spoke up.

"That the Human's hat?, I think I remember him wearing it." Me-Mow said when she frowns a bit at the hat since it brought up some bad memories.

Bubblegum sees the look before speaking up.

"Yes it's Finn's hat. Gave it to me after my trial."

"I see, not really fond of it since I got some bad memories, but I can ignore it… anyway, you just going to let those breasts bounce free and get attention?, I think you can used your hair to make a faux bra if its still connected to your head… may I?" Me-Mow said when she points at Bubblegum's long hair while showing her claws and making a scissor like motions with her fingers.

Said ex- Candy ruler was a bit surprised when she saw that but knew that the feline was right before speaking up.

"Okay."

Me-Mow nods and the scene goes black for a moment while the sound of snipping was heard and the scene faded back in to show that Me-Mow shortened Bubblegum's hair a bit to mid back and after moving some hair to Bubblegum's chest, had the hair cover the breasts and pressed the hair in a bit to get the hair to stick to Bubblegum's breasts and used the extra hair to connect it to the back of Bubblegum's head, long story short, she had two long sections of hair stuck to her breasts in a tasteful way and had some long hair going down her back which Me-Mow edged a bit to give it more of a wavy look and after handing Bubblegum the extra hair, spoke up.

"So, how's that?" Me-Mow asked with crossed arms.

Bubblegum looks down and was surprised before speaking up.

"Mein Glob… This looks marvelous."

"Thanks, you don't survive in prison if you can't adapt, you maybe smart but you don't have much street smarts do you?, just stick by me if you need to so you can pick up a few tricks of mine." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

"Knowing how long I'm gonna be here, I would be a fool to not accept it. Perhaps when we see Prince Obsidian and have our own rooms, I'll really give you my thanks." Bubblegum said while wiggling her eyebrows a bit.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised from that before she spoke up after chuckling.

"Wow, if anyone didn't get the context, most would think you just asked not only for me but for that Prince guy to give it to you good, and I thought you were nervous to be here… well he's got a decent bod so maybe." Me-Mow said with a teasing tone while she shrugged her shoulders and walked by Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Well I'm trying to be strong for my friends. And you said yourself we should get to know each other more. Also I kinda suggested it be one on one before the Prince."

"Again wow, I could say a lot about being strong for friends since it's a cleshay and there is a difference between being brave and stupid, but all I'll say is this… did you just say before the Prince arrive?, makes me wonder if you got the hots for him now?, thought you had that hat because of you having the hots for the Human, but since he seems decent and you most likely see that Human… what was his name again… Fern?... Pen?... anyway, I say go for it if you want a hot guy to give you some action, one thing I learned in prison is that you don't want to build stress, saw a few prisoners go nuts from that and I just go with the flow sometimes." Me-Mow said to Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking up.

"Hold on the Prince is handsome I will agree but my heart belongs to someone else. Maybe two. Also it's Finn. And if I'm going to survive or anything, I'll go with the flow like you say."

"Hehe, atta girl, never said you had to fall for the Prince, but you gotta admit he might be packing downstairs if you get what I mean, and since he flirted with me, maybe I could ask if you could join to make it interesting, I mean you gotta have sex here apparently, so why not have fun with it while you can?" Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

"You do have a point and it's been awhile since… I had anything. So sure, I be delighted if you invited me." Bubblegum said.

"Nice, and who knows, if those two loved ones that you talked about come here either as inmates or as visitors, you could get into a threesome with them, who knows, maybe I'll join to make it better, I was staring at your ass a few times in the shower, maybe I could get a taste later." Me-Mow said to tease Bubblegum… which was oddly a lot like Marceline and her teasing before Me-Mow exits the room before the door closed behind her.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before chuckling a bit.

"I have one interesting ally." She said before following Me-Mow.

When she got outside, she saw that she was one of the first to exit with a few more here and there… one was that guy who groped her ass from earlier, but he seemed to stay away from her and Me-Mow for obvious reasons while Me-Mow and Obsidian were talking while Ayuyat looked like she was about to burst into flames from her raw rage when she saw Obsidian talking with Me-Mow with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit before she walks over to the talking duo.

When she got close she heard Me-Mow speaking up.

"... and Bubblegum, the person I was with, really does taste like Candy, so I hope you can invite her as well." Me-Mow said with a grin which made Obsidian chuckle a bit from that.

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she heard that when she got close before she heard Obsidian say this.

"Sure, I don't mind if she joins, I was going to ask her to follow me to my base near here so that she could find it anyway." Obsidian said when he didn't notice Bubblegum yet while Ayuyat looked like she was going to kill Bubblegum when her gaze quickly went to the Ex- Candy Royal.

Bubblegum gulps from that stare before speaking to Obsidian.

"Thank you very much my liege."

"Please, call me Obsidian, I'm not one for titles… especially for a woman as beautiful as you, I heard you came here because of my sister and I would like to apologize on her behalf, she doesn't really like the job you see, but she does it anyway to help Ooo itself, I mean its the planet we live on and the Mushroom war was a serious issue that shouldn't be repeated right?" Obsidian said with a gentle smile on his face while Me-Mow chuckles a bit since Obsidian seemed like the charmer that couldn't fail.

Bubblegum blushed at the compliment before speaking up.

"That is true. And you don't need to apologize. I understand what you're sister is trying to do and to be honest… I had it coming due to my actions." She said with some regret in her voice.

"Now now, no need for sadness, I heard that you can live a long time, you might as well take advantage of this situation and use this place as a learning experience since its a central hub for tier 15, I heard you have two and a half years thanks to the info you gave my sister so you could think of this as a lust fuel vacation when you go back to your loved ones, or if they come here for any reason, really show them the sexy Bubblegum you can be." Obsidians said while placing a hand on her cheek with a gentle touch to help calm her down while Me-Mow was a bit confused at the part about the info, but kept quiet for now to see if Bubblegum would cheer up.

Bubblegum let what Obsidian said sink in her mind before speaking up.

"You're right Obsidian. I can do this. Whatever I learn from here, I can use it to really please a couple people I know and love. Maybe a third one as well." She said.

"That's the spirit, aside from the Punishment time, which can last an hour or two per day, you'll have plenty of time to have your own fun, but I would suggest you two get near me, people are starting to come back in." Obsidian said while he held Bubblegum and Me-Mow close to him with his arms draped over their shoulders.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised by that action before blushing a bit while making sure to stay close.

Me-Mow did the same while Ayuyat who had the collar of her shirt in her mouth, ripped a chunk off with her teeth and everyone practically sweatdropped when they saw her anger, though Obsidian just chuckles at that before Ayuyat spoke up.

"Now… the Ring branding…" Ayuyat said while holding her hand out to show a glowing dot on her hand which seemed to show how Me-Mow was Branded before she spoke up with many officers of the Bondage Kingdom walked in.

"Now then, time to see what kind of fucking maggots you fuckwads are!" Ayuyat growled out when she and the guards approached before multiple screams were heard when many people were grabbed at once which starts the branding while Me-Mow shudders when she touched the ring on her neck.

Bubblegum had the same feeling as well knowing she'll be next soon and was now a bit afraid of which ring she'll get.

And after a few minutes… Ayuyat was in front of Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy this you fucking whore!" Ayuyat said right before she reached for Bubblegum's neck… however she was stopped by Obsidian who, for the first time since they met him, had a pissed off, and scary look on his face before he spoke up.

"Careful Ayuyat… keep that up with this branding and I'll personally demote you all the way to a fucking cum dumpster… this should never be enjoyed… do that again and I will go through with it." Obsidian said while his energy, though slightly weaker then Lillum's was pressing down on Ayuyat who paled considerably when she heard that.

Bubblegum, though relieved, shudders a bit when when she saw that.

Ayuyat nods before Obsidian let go of Ayuyats hand and spoke up when she slowly reached towards Bubblegum's neck.

"Don't worry, no matter the rank, the pain never lasts for longer than a minute, so just brace yourself for the pain and you'll do fine." Obsidian said in a comforting tone when Ayuyat gripped Bubblegum's neck and got ready to cast the spell, but she waits for a moment to see what she would say.

Bubblegum gives the prince a slight nod before she braces herself.

A moment later, Ayuyat then activates the spell… and without Bubblegum's control, screams the loudest scream she ever screamed while her body starts thrashing around before Obsidian quickly lets go of Me-Mow and hugs Bubblegum from behind so she couldn't attack anyone by chance, though one kick did kind of hit where the sun doesn't shine which caused him to cringe while most men and woman, guards or not cringed since… Bubblegum just hit Obsidian right in the nuts… but he didn't let go of her while she keeps screaming while she rides out the pain of the branding.

Bubblegum continues to squirm while tears starts to leak out of her eyes from the searing pain.

Me-Mow then quickly gripped her legs together to keep her from kicking Obsidian a few more times before the Branding lasts about 20 more seconds before it fades as soon as Ayuyat pulled her hand away… and just like Bubblegum feared… she had a Red ring but she didn't know it yet thanks to the fact that she was still trying to recover.

Bubblegum finally starts to calm down before she starts breathing a bit.

Obsidian and Me-Mow then carefully lowered her down and Obsidian lets go of Bubblegum before Me-Mow surprised Bubblegum who was still recovering by hugging her in a comforting way.

Said ex-Candy Monarch who was surprised for a bit hugs Me-Mow back before she starts crying a bit.

"Well congratulations on passing the Branding without passing out… but it looks like you're one of the few Red rings here." Me-Mow said while she gently rubs Bubblegum's back to comfort her.

Bubblegum wasn't surprised when she heard since this is what she expected to get knowing her actions would've caused war.

She hugs the feline since now the punishments she receive will be catastrophic as Ayuyat explained.

Obsidian then clears his throat before he spoke up.

"Ayuyat… let's end this now by explaining the rules of this city in full to those who didn't hear yet." Obsidian orders which made Ayuyat nod before she spoke up after everyone was calmed down.

"Alright Fuckwads!, listen up, there are multiple rules in this city and you will Obey them or face severe punishment, one, never attack anyone without probable cause like self defense, some pain in sex is fine, but attacking anyone directly without a fucking real reason that will fly here and your ring will give you the mother fucking shock of your life, repeat offenders will be punished with various monsters using you as their fucktoys, no ands ifs and sure as the Nightosphere is burning yes to asses, two is that if you have a lover and they get dragged away to be used, you are to not interfere unless things go to far, we have various procedures in place to protect your lives but remember that you prisoners are being punished for your crimes, aid anyone who is ringed for no real reason and you will be shocked, repeat offenders will be gangbanged by multiple people in a paralyzed state and you can't do shit to stop them until they are done, and you will be away for the entire fucking thing, finally, anyone trying to leave the castle gates or enter the Castle itself past the foyer will be shocked severly and be brought back, repeat offenders will be given an extremely extended sentence, or in worst case for truly stubborn people… death, we don't want to use that option, but we will use it to keep the order here and to keep the peace in Ooo even if it makes us look like villains, as long as you fuckwads understand those three rules, you have free reign of the entire kingdom in these walls, shops, libraries, everything is available to you from the start, however only at the first level, the guards here will pass out cards that logs your points for every sexual act you do, and when you get enough points, you can unlock the next level or use those points early for certain perks, more will be explained once all cards are passed out." Ayuyat said before the guards start passing out gold colored cards with black grids on them, they looked like a mix of science and magic.

Bubblegum finally let's go of Me-Mow before she received her card.

It looked like some kind of ID or something before one black grid glows and Bubblegum's face was seen, another grid on the card glows before the number 0 was shown, the same thing happened with Me-Mow and her card.

"Alright you fuckwads, listen up, I'll keep this one short and simple so even a goddamn intelligent fucker can understand, long and short story about these cards, they are your ID, point counter, and perk selector, press your fucking mugs on the card and you'll see a holographic image appear that should show you something from some video games." Ayuyat said while she held up her own card that had a surprisingly high number of 10,000 on it.

Bubblegum was shocked to see that before she tapped her ID picture along with everyone else in the room before something akin to a Hologem sized screen appeared but this one was a dark blue with black outlined images before a menu appeared which showed a list of perks that ranged from lowest to highest.

The lowest item on the list was actually some kind of color option and which clicked, showed Bubblegum's body, and the Loincloth starts to change colors along with the Finn hat as well, but her real body stayed the same… did unlocking this perk effect her body and clothing in real life when unlocked?

Bubblegum then spoke up.

"What just happened?"

"Simple fucking bitch, what you see is a demonstration on the screen on what you can do once you unlock the perk called color change, you can use the effect to change the color of your clothing to whatever you see fit, a classic to unlock since once you unlock the perk to buy and use clothing, you can give yourself your old look or a new look to really get people's attention, can even be used outside the kingdom so think of this thing as your best friend for fucking life since it can give certain abilities to certain people that wouldn't normally be able to use them, for example, look about 5 slots down and you should see something called a dick growth option, it allows men to increased their dick size the more points they put into it so it can be changed to allow a man to change his size for his partner, as for woman, it allows the non shifters to grow their own dicks and allows the same size selection, I can make my cock even larger thanks to this so I can have fun even with giant sized prisoners, and if a shifter uses the perk, they can grow a second cock so yippy for the shifters who can have two monster sized cocks." Ayuyat said while explaining that perk.

The male inmates like the sound of that perk while Bubblegum, who was surprised to hear that, did look down at the slots before seeing the dick growth slot.

"Now then, since there are a shit ton of perks, go right down to the million point perk that you fuckers will hump and fuck to as your incentive, especially the reds who have no deals make for a full five year stay." Ayuyat said while she scrolled her list down a few times before she hits the very bottom but it was to far for anyone to see so everyone else starts to scroll down before their eyes widen at what they saw.

"1,000,000 point….. Full pardon." the slot read to all who saw it.

Bubblegum and everyone else was shocked to see that they had to had this much sex to earn those point.

Ayuyat saw their looks before she spoke up.

"Yeah that's right you fuckers, 1 fucking million points, you didn't think a perk like that would be easy to get would you?, plenty of people try but rarely does anyone get to it before they are free, long story short, only the sluttiest of you bumping uglies at a constant rate would even dream of coming close to that number, and there are plenty of interesting perks before that that will set you back, so it's your choice to either use those points for an easier life here, or go full on slut and attempt to even get to that number." Ayuyat said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked after hearing that.

Knowing she'll be here for two and half years prior to her deal with Lillum, there's no way she would be a slut for that.

The lesser priced perks did seem interesting though, but before anyone could check in detail, Ayuyat spoke up.

"Alright you fuckers, consider yourselves fully integrated into the Bondage Kingdom, better get ready cause every week or every few days, your all going to the dungeons for your daily punishments… red rings… I really pity you all, now get the fuck out of this building and go do whatever the hell you want but remember your monthly deadline tomorrow, you have 30 days to get 500 points and each person is worth 5 points per day so you'll have to fuck 50 people to get past the cleared mark, you are allowed to team up but only the person who makes the partner cum will get the points." Ayuyat said before she turned and starts to walk away from the prisoners while the guards start to herd the prisoners out and Oblivion held a hand to Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Here, take my hand and we can leave, sorry you had to go through that." Obsidian said with a gentle smile on his face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking.

"It's okay. I just need to be strong. Sorry if I hurt you." She said before taking the Prince's hand.

"Oh no worries, it's just my testicles screaming in agony, nothing but some healing magic won't cure." Obsidian said while he pulled her to her feet… while his legs visibly wobble a bit and he lets out a noise of discomfort but he still had a smile to try and keep Bubblegum cheered up.

Bubblegum can see Obsidian's leg wobble before speaking.

"Should I help you find a chair at least?" She asked with concern.

"No worries, I can rest at the base, just… make sure that if I start to fall, you two catch me alright?, I sent a message to Jake to meet us outside." Obsidian said before he starts to walk away, he limped a few times but all in all, he kept a decent stride while Me-Mow looks to Bubblegum with a grin.

"Maybe you could kiss his balls better when we get to his base, you heard Ayuyat, 5 points per person per day, and my math may be wrong, but screw the prince for 30 days and that 150 points easy… and if he has others… maybe we could get more." Me-Mow said with a teasing grin before she starts to follow the limping prince.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that before she shook her head a bit before thinking.

'_Glob, she has a point. Though she might need to work her math, but still that's the only option we got.' _She thought before walking over to help Me-Mow.

A bit later, the trio walked out of the building with many inmates scattering since they had no need to worry about anything for 24 hours while a familiar yellow dog with a multi color woman ran up to them to show that it was Jake and Lady while Me-Mow frowned when she saw the yellow dog who messed with her plans in the past.

The two stopped in front of them to pant for breath for a moment before Jake spoke up.

"H-Hey… P-PB… H-How was… the introduction?" Jake said while he tried to catch his breath and his head was angled down along with Lady's so they missed the colored Ring since it looked like they ran here.

Bubblegum sweatdrop a bit before speaking up.

"It went… okay. Plus I did made a new ally or in this case a new friend. But Jake how come you and Lady ran that much? Why not grow big and stuff?"

"N-Not… a… perk yet for me… limits… on powers for… free time… n-need… 1000 to use it fully…" Jake said before coughing into his hand which made most nearby sweatdrop… he really needed to exercise more.

Lady pats on her husband's back a bit before she looks up only her eyes widen when she saw the former Candy Monarch's ring before speaking up.

"**Oh no Bonnibel. You have the Red Ring."**

"W-What!?" Jake said before looking up at Bubblegum's neck before paling and groaning.

"Oh man… I had a feeling… but I really hoped it was wrong." Jake said while feeling really down before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Well get used to it Jake, she's here and so am I if you didn't notice me." Me-Mow said to get Jake's attention.

Jake then looked to see Me-Mow before he spoke up.

"W-What are you doing with PB!?" Jake said with a shocked angered look on his face.

That's when Bubblegum spoke up.

"Jake relax. Everything is okay. Me-Mow and I have formed an alliance." She said.

Lady was shock when she that since she remembered stories about the feline assassin.

"Oh relax, considering I helped Bubblegum from getting raped in the showers and she helped me from nearly passing out on choking on Ayuyat's cock so I trust her more then I trust a dog like you." Me-Mow said with the same angered look on her face to match Jakes, though he was shocked about hearing what happened to Bubblegum, looks like it would be a while though before they would get along without trying to be hostile against one another.

Lady was also shock as well after hearing that before feeling some relief.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Bubblegum and I have a date with Obsidian here in the sack to help get Bubblegum used to things here since she's not really the outgoing type." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face while Obsidian chuckled a bit at Jake's stunned look on his face before he said this.

"What!?" Jake simply said with a shocked tone to his voice.

Lady blinked in surprise before hearing Bubblegum speaks.

"Like Me-Mow said Jake… Go with the flow. Plus I could use the experience."

Jake could barely understand how this happened, but he couldn't stop Bubblegum from doing what she needed to do to survive here before he spoke up.

"Fine… but know this Me-Mow… hurt PB and no punishment in this kingdom will keep me from ripping you apart." Jake said with an angered look on his face.

Lady and Bubblegum were surprised a bit when they heard that before looking at Me-Mow to see what she will say.

Surprisingly, she just rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Like I would, I think she's a tasty woman, already got a kiss from her and I'm hoping to kiss her lower lips, now if you'll excuse us…" Me-Mow said before she walked behind Obsidian and Bubblegum before she starts to gently push them into walking.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit before calling out to Jake and Lady.

"See you guys later!"

Lady blinks for a bit before looking at her husband before speaking.

"**You okay Jake?"**

"Just… stumped since… Me-Mow was normally more… hostile." Jake said while he watched an oddly more relaxed Me-Mow while she managed to get the prince and ex-princess to walk on their own.

"**Prison tends to change people. Plus she does have a ring on. Besides it's probably a good thing that her and Bonnibel are working together. We can't always be there to help her right?" **Lady said.

"Maybe… but I still stand by the fact that I will protect her if Me-Mow tries to screw her over, Marceline tricked us but that was more prankish, Me-Mow was actually out for blood, I don't know what Marceline did, but to us, she did us no real wrong… other then taking and trading our house once with Kim." Jake said when he remembered those two times.

"**Well Jake, she is over 1000 right. Perhaps there was something she did in the past that she forgot. Plus I recall that you and her were giving Finn different advices for him to woo Bonnibel and didn't you say Marceline had her and Finn release some wolves too?" **Lady asked.

"Yeah, and at a movie theater as well, and while those parts can be debatable, if I didn't increase my liver to 51 times it's size, I wouldn't be here, all I'm saying is we should keep an eye on her, if she does improve thanks to PB, fine, I can be quiet about her, but if she tries anything... " Jake said before he fell silent.

Lady then kiss Jake on the forehead before speaking.

"**Don't worry my love. Everything will be fine."**

"Maybe Lady, Maybe, can't stop me from worrying though… still, we should head home for now, it's starting to get late and Mistress's lesson wore me out… never really thought you could bend like that though… hehe." Jake said while grinning a bit at Lady while he used his stretchy powers to make himself into his tall muscular form and pulled Lady in for a kiss while he had a hand on her ass.

Lady hums into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck before moaning a bit.

A moment later, Jake pulled his head away before he spoke up.

"Not only that but I have a form in mind for when we wake later... Hope you like tentacles." Jake said while his fur color momentarily turned blue and he grew a few extra eyes before they shift back and he let go of Lady and starts to jog back home.

Lady giggles before she jogs as well to catch up with her husband.

What the duo didn't know… was that a person looked at the duo and the camera moved a bit away to show a familiar dog like figure in a dress, but before the dog like figure could be identified, the camera went back to Bubblegum and her group with Obsidian leading the way.

After a bit of walking through a few alleyways and seeing a few men going at it with various women and woman going at it with woman, they found themselves in front of a large building which seemed a bit fancy,

"Welp, here it is, home sweet home when I'm not in the castle, shall we enter ladies?" Obsidian said with a grin on his face when he walks toward the door and enters the place.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw the outside of the house before following the Prince inside.

Me-Mow had a grin on her face when she followed the duo inside, her tail swinged back and forth to show she was a bit excited for what could happen here.

When the trio entered, they saw quite a number of people relaxing, some were gently fucking one another like lovers, and Me-Mow and Bubblegum saw a few women making out here and there, the place was spacious to say the least.

Bubblegum stares at AWE while blushing a bit.

Obsidian chuckles at Bubblegum's reaction while Me-Mow grins when she looks around before he spoke up.

"Well ladies, consider this place your home until a place is officially picked for you, get about 500 points and you can use it for getting a room in an empty house, get 50,000 and you can own your own home no questions asked, you can even rent space there as long as people help you get points so it's a give give situation." Obsidian said while Me-Mow chuckles before she spoke up with a teasing tone.

"Does that mean we have to get it on with you daily to stay here?" Me-Mow asked with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprise to hear that before looking at Obsidian to see what he will say.

However, he just chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well I would say yes if it meant getting a night with beautiful ladies like you, but I don't own this place… I own this entire area since I'm the prince here and this place is my sector that my sister gave me since it helps makes things easier on her for dealing with complaints, but I can introduce you to the person in charge of this building while I am out, she may like you both, especially you Me-Mow since you seem like a go getter here." Obsidian said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were surprised to hear that the prince owns one section of the Kingdom while Me-Mow blinked in surprise before speaking.

"Really?"

"Yup, one word of warning though, she is drunk constantly so don't be to surprised if she tries to feel you up or get in your loincloth unexpectedly, she's nice and can be a fun kind of drunk but stay away from her when she has a rare hangover, not very pretty since she can shout your ears off, she got a purple ring for rampaging while drunk and caused a shocking amount of damage, she's got more control now since it's been a few years since she got here… but she has her moment." Obsidian said while shrugging his arms.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blinked in surprise before making sure to keep that advice in mind.

"Finally, she is one of the rare people here to have the perk to have the perk of full self defense, so she can pick anyone she wants and no one can force her as long as she wills it, a pretty pricey perk worth about… if my memory is correct, 100,000 points or so, so as long as you find her and she favors you, she can defend you from the annoying person or one of my brother's goons." Obsidian said with a grin on his face… but that turned into a first time serious frown when his brother was mentioned.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were first surprised that a perk like that is worth that much. They both now need to be in good terms with the lady in charge… no matter what.

Bubblegum then gulps a bit before speaking up.

"By any chance is your brother's name Demonga?"

A moment later, for half a second, everyone in the general area froze with fear when Obsidian looked like a demon incarnate when his anger spiked before he instantly calmed down before he spoke up.

"Listen Bubblegum… sorry for that outburst… but while my sister may give punishments that seem cruel, she is at least fair with them… my brother… and his fuckers…. They really push the limits of the rules and they practically break women to the point that they are no longer people… all I can say is stay out of the way of sectors marked with a D letter, those are places that no one should go to, only the most masochistic or sadistic of people go there and even then they don't match up to my brother with his cruelty… but since he doesn't break the rules… no one can officially stop him." Obsidian said with a much calmer, but still irritated look to the Ex-Candy Princess, people could tell that he wasn't angry with her, it was just the mere mention of Demonga that pissed him off to that point.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow made sure to not go anywhere that has a letter D before Bubblegum spoke up.

"I promise. I'll make sure not to go. Sorry for saying his name." She said.

"No… I should be the one apologizing for that outburst, I'm normally upbeat but just thinking that I'm related to that guy just pisses me off… look, why don't we just go meet Sake the Oni, a foreign demonic species that loves alcohol, all you need to do is get her something to drink, anything alcoholic and you might as well be giving Sake a treat and she will warm up to you like that… speaking of which." Obsidian said before he snapped his fingers before two bottles of Brandy appeared in his hand and he held them to the duo with a grin, seems he was helping them make a good first impression.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow nods to him before they took the bottles from the prince.

Obsidian nods with a grin before he gestures for them to follow him while many people, who were spooked by Obsidian's outburst of energy, calmed down, some were to spooked too continues their lovemaking while some just talked.

Bubblegum now felt a bit bad to mention Obsidian's brother's name while she and Me-Mow continue to follow the Prince to meet Sake.

A bit later, they found themselves in front of a large door that seemed bigger than the others here before Obsidian knocks before he spoke up.

"Hey Sake, I got two newbies here, mind coming out?" Obsidian said… but no one answered before he sighs and lightly gripped Me-Mow's hand with the Brandy and lightly shook it which sloshed the liquid around… before quick footsteps were heard and the door slammed open to revealing a grinning demon female demon that looked like something from a story book, and boy was she big, and not just in height.

She had blue skin, red hair while a large single horn was seen that jets out of her forehead, and wore some tiger spotted panties and a bra which held her massive breasts in place, and the height… though not as tall as Billy or Canyon, was still tall, about Bubblegum's height plus another half for around a 9 foot tall demonic humanoid with massive breasts that were at least, for her kind, F to G cup in size… but seemed much larger to the smaller trio.

"Is that alcohol I hear?" The massive woman said while Obsidian sighs and gestures for the two ladies to pass the woman the Brandy… this must be Sake the Oni.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow sweatdrops a bit before they both hand Sake two bottles of brandy.

A moment later, Sake uncorked a bottle and in record time, drank the bottle dry and did the same with the other before sighing with a pleased tone.

"Oh yeah, that's the ticket." Sake said before she looked down and blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Who the hell are you two?, you the newbies that Obsy mentioned?" Sake said while Obsidian sighs at Sake's memory and her nickname for him.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blinked a few times after hearing that before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Yeah we're the newbies."

"Well that's nice, thanks for the drinks by the way, I'm guessing you guys need a place to crash and Obsy here brought you two here for that reason huh?" Sake said when she looked to Bubblegum and Me-Mow right before Obsidian spoke up.

"Yeah, they are here for that reason, hope you don't mind if they bunk with you until a room is assigned to them." Obsidian said with a smile on his face before Sake rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh I don't mind as long as they can give me a good time later, I don't bunk people for free after all and newbies normally don't get alcohol that good." Sake said without even blushing.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blushed a bit before Bubblegum spoke up.

"We'll make sure to give to give you a good time." She said making Me-Mow blinked in surprise.

"Well that's nice, guess you had experience before coming here huh?, well come in and make yourselves at home." Sake said while she gestures for the two to enter while Obsidian turned to leave.

"Sorry for leaving like this, but I have something I need to do real quick, I'll be back in the morning to see how you two are doing, and considering it's around 3 PM since you were fully integrated here, it will be 3 PM tomorrow before you two will officially have to get points, so good luck ladies." Obsidian said before he starts to walk away.

That's when Me-Mow spoke up.

"Awww… do you really have to go? Thought we were gonna take that time to know you." She said while using her little begging look since cats are good with using that.

Obsidian stopped and sweatdropped when he looked back and after a few moments of thought while looking at that face, sighed before speaking up.

"Alright, alright, I'll stick around, just… stop with the face." Obsidian nervously said when the look made him feel funny, nervous or something while Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"Guess we're going to have a foursome huh?, hope you two are flexible, and pardon me if I'm wrong… but are you made of gum or something?" Sake said while taking a moment to sniff Bubblegum a few times to make sure.

Me-Mow smirk at her success while Bubblegum, who was impressed with the feline, looks at Sake before speaking.

"Yes I'm made of gum and don't worry it's not gonna stick on you. I was in a relationship once." She said which made Me-Mow blinked a bit.

"Good to know, but I wasn't really worried about that, was just wondering if you taste as good as you smell, and since you're made of gum… does that mean that your holes can stretch… for extra sized lovers?" Sake said with a teasing grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking up.

"W-Well if you kiss me you can tell I taste sweet. Me-Mow can back me up. And yes on some occasion my holes get stretched." She said before blushing a bit when she remembered a certain Vampire Queen.

Sake grins a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Good to know, why don't you two come in and get settled first, sorry about the mess but I normally don't get guest." Sake said before she, and Obsidian enter the room while Obsidian rubs the back of his head since he got beaten by Me-Mow's cute cat look.

Me-Mow looks to Bubblegum before speaking up.

"Not bad toots." She said which caused the ex-Candy Monarch to chuckle a bit before the duo went inside.

However the duo was shocked at what they saw.

The room, which had a large bed that could fit many people was really clean, but the floor was another story when it was littered with many alcoholic bottles and the only clean places were a few desks with an odd looking item that looked like a bucket with a rope tied around it that was really large and a ID card like Bubblegum's and Me-Mow's while Sake turned to the duo and spoke up.

"Welp, welcome to my room, just kick the bottles away or do whatever and make yourselves at home." Sake said before she jumped back on the bed and lands on it with a noticeable thud which showed she was heavier then she looked, and it looked like she was packing serious muscle.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blinked in surprise before they carefully move some bottles around before Bubblegum spoke up.

"What's the bucket and rope for?"

"Oh that, if you look on top if you can't see up that high, you'll see it's not a bucket but my personal drinking gourd, just shaped like that so it won't roll around since they are normally pear shaped somewhat." Sake said while putting her hands behind her head on the bed while Obsidian sighs, snaps his fingers, and the bottles on the ground vanished before he spoke up.

"You really gotta clean this room more Sake, I'm surprised you don't trip and fall like you did a week ago and crash through the wall." Obsidian said before Sake just shrugged before she spoke up.

"Eh, this place will be full of bottles in a few days by then so why bother, I got you to clean this place daily after all." Sake said with a smirk on her face while Obsidian shook his head.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow sweatdrops a bit before Bubblegum surprisinglig went to Sake's bed and sat next to her.

Sake took a moment to look at her before she spoke up.

"Need something?, I did say make yourself comfortable, and this place is full of stuff so you shouldn't get bored anytime soon." Sake said while she looked down to Bubblegum, her head was quite a bit away from Bubblegum thanks to the height difference.

That's when Bubblegum pulled a surprise move by getting on top of Sake before crawling on top of her before Bubblegum was now looking at the Oni's face before she surprised the trio by smashing her lips on Sake's.

Sake, who was caught off guard for a moment, quickly adapts and kissed Bubblegum back while her right hand went to Bubblegum's ass and cupped both cheeks with the large hand and gave her a good squeeze while Obsidian blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Huh, seems she's not really shy huh Me-Mow?" Obsidian said before he starts to turn his head to look at Me-Mow.

Said feline assassin's jaw drops when she saw that before speaking.

"Y-You can say that again." She said while Bubblegum, who first jolts a bit from the squeeze, slides her tongue in Sake's mouth before moaning a bit.

Sake in turn returned the kiss and her larger stronger tongue easily overpowered her tongue and Bubblegum was now getting tongued by the much larger woman under her while Obsidian shrugged before he spoke up.

"Welp Me-Mow, want to have our own fun or do you want to do something else today?, seems they will be busy." Obsidian said with a grin while he points a thumb at the kissing duo.

Me-Mow blinks for a bit before she sent Obsidian a sly smirk before she went to his side before speaking up.

"Wouldn't mind having some fun with a handsome fellow like you." She said while caressing his chin.

Obsidian then grins a bit after Me-Mow said that before he put a finger on Me-Mow's chin, raised her face a bit, and kissed her gently on the lips before he slipped his tongue out and gently pressed them against her lips like he was asking permission to enter.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised before she purrs into the kiss before kissing the Prince back before having her tongue interact with his.

Obsidian, while kissing Me-Mow, gripped her ass with his hands and gently picked her up and with a few steps, set her on top of an empty desk and after he placed his hands on her waist, keeps the kiss up for a bit more.

Sake then gently moved to sit up while she held Bubblegum in her hand while her other went to Bubblegum's back and held her close and turned so that Bubblegum was on her back while Sake keeps the kiss up.

Bubblegum was too deep into the kiss to notice that as she continues to moan from having Sake's tongue overpowers her.

She didn't even care if the Oni's breath reek of alcohol.

Well… maybe a bit but Bubblegum intends to get on Sake's good side. Plus she was good looking.

That's when the former Candy Ruler brought her hands underneath Sake's bra before she squeezed her breasts while still kissing the Oni.

Sake groans a bit but keeps the kiss up for a bit before she pulled her head away before she spoke up.

"Nice taking the first shot… mind if I return the favor?" Sake said while she went down and would have focused on Bubblegum's breasts… but raised an eyebrow from the faux bra blocking her and saw the hair was connected to her head.

Bubblegum sees the look before speaking up.

"Sorry. Didn't had an extra shirt with me during the introductions. So Me-Mow was able to help with that."

"Not going to hurt if I peel it off right?" Sake said while she used a finger to poke at the gum hair bra.

Bubblegum shuddered a bit since the Oni's finger did poke at her bra covered breast before speaking.

"Nope. Go right ahead. I'm making sure to please you."

Sake chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Nice, keep that mentality and your punishments should go smoothly, mine were not so bad after a few times, really got me into more kinkier things." Sake said before she carefully pulled the hair based bra which caused Bubblegum's breasts to bounce free once the hair was pulled far enough away before Sake let's go to not harm Bubblegum.

Meanwhile with Obsidian right after placing Me-Mow on the desk…

He pulled away for a moment before he starts to lick and kiss the side of her neck while she pulled her a bit to the edge of the desk and his groin was felt even if it was hidden by his pants… and he seemed to be a bit on the large side when it bumped into Me-Mow's cloth covered pussy.

Said feline assassin shudders a bit when she felt that and already she wanted to see what the Princess was hiding.

Obsidian then pulled away before he spoke up.

"So my dear, mind if I undress you?, I can undress myself as well, but I think you should be treated well for today." Obsidian said with a smile on his face when he gently gripped the edge of his former shirt and waits for Me-Mow's permission to undress her.

Me-Mow surprising blush when she saw the smile which made her heart beat a bit but didn't know why before she nods to the prince.

Obsidian chuckles for a second before he carefully starts to lift the shirt over Me-Mow's head and after a second to lift her arms, got the shirt off before he saw her breasts before he spoke up.

"I must say, you have a very beautiful body, makes me wonder why you hide it like that with those bandages earlier." Obsidian said while he gently cupped the large globes and gently squeezed them to guage Me-Mow's reaction.

Said feline assassin blushed again after hearing Obsidian compliment her causing her heart to flutter a bit before she let out a soft moan before thinking.

'_Why am I feeling like this?'_

Obsidian, who didn't get what Me-Mow was going through right now just spoke up.

"Now then, may I get that loincloth for you?" Obsidian said while he gently touched the ring like connecter that kept the loincloth on Me-Mow's waist.

Me-Mow blushed for a bit before she nods her head at the prince.

Obsidian smiles a bit before he quickly unclasped the loincloth and with a gentle motion, pulled the part of the loincloth on Me-Mow's lap off of her which displayed her full nude body to Obsidian.

Me-Mow looks at Obsidian with a surprisingly cute blush and had no idea why.

Obsidian then stepped back for a moment before he spoke up.

"Now then, time for my turn to undress…" Obsidian said before he starts stripping for Me-Mow by pulling his shirt off with ease which showed his well toned torso again before he made his socks and shoes vanish with a flash of magic… before he went to remove his pants by unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper before he pulls down his pants.

Me-Mow lifts her head up a bit before her eyes widen a bit at what she saw.

Obsidian then stepped away from his pants which left him only in his underwear which had a very large bulge and to some surprise, was fully toned from head to tone while his body had a bit more muscle… and Me-Mow could be imagining things… but did he have muscles on muscles or something?, just what did he do to get that kind of body?

Me-Mow blushed big when she saw the prince's body before feeling her heartbeat quicken a bit.

Obsidian then grabbed the edge of his underwear right before he quickly removed them and Me-Mow then saw his cock which could either be natural or augmented to be at a full 10 inches in length and 2 1/2 inches in width that pulsed with blood and had veins running across it to show how erect he was.

Me-Mow was shocked after seeing that before thinking.

'_Oh my Glob. How the fuck was he hiding this piece of meat? It's bigger than some of the women in my old prison. But why is my heart reacting when I see Obsidian's bod. Is it possible that I…' _She thought before stopping at the possibility.

Obsidian then smiles when he approached her before he spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind if I dig in my dear." Obsidian said before he knelt between her legs and looked to see how her folds were doing right now while he licked his lips for a moment.

Surprisingly the feline assassin's folds were already a bit wet. Obviously with excitement when she saw Obsidian's dick.

Obsidian however decided to warm her up more by opening his mouth and he starts to lick and suck at her folds while making sure to please her bud as well a few times before giving a pleased hum when he liked the taste of Me-Mow's folds.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before she starts moaning from that action.

Meanwhile with Sake and Bubblegum…

The Oni was now licking and sucking on Bubblegum's breasts and even used some kind of spell to call her personal gourd to her and poured a bit of the alcohol onto Bubblegum's breasts a few times to see if the taste mixed well.. .and from the look of things, Sake did enjoy it when repeats the action, and the sake itself seemed a bit fizzy which tickles Bubblegum's breast a bit before it got sucked up.

Bubblegum, who was first surprised by that action, moans a bit loud while she surprising enjoys it.

She can even smell the alcohol on breasts which made her feel a bit dizzy, but not too much.

A moment later, Sake took a swig of her personal stash and kissed Bubblegum before slowly forcing her to drink the alcohol, and since it was from her personal stash, this stuff was grade A strong.

Bubblegum was completely caught off guard before she tries to drink the alcohol.

It took a few good gulps with some dribbling down her cheeks which caused a strong burning sensation down her throat while it fizzed as well but she did drink it before Sake pulled away with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Hope you like it, this should really get you relaxed now." Sake said while grinning at Bubblegum.

Said former Candy ruler was indeed relax after gulping down the drink before she looks at Sake with a slight smile before speaking.

"M-More please."

Sake grins before doing just that and with a few kisses and alcohol fed to her, Bubblegum really felt her body relax while a warm sensation went through her entire body from her head to her toes.

Bubblegum let out a heavy sigh showing she was more relaxed than ever now before thinking.

'_Now I can see why Marcy tried to introduce me to this stuff when we dated. Guess when she comes I'm gonna owe her a big apology.'_

Sake just chuckles at how relaxed Bubblegum was before she spoke up.

"Guess you enjoyed it huh?, Hope you don't mind if I do this." Sake said while she went down on Bubblegum's body with kisses and went to her pelvic region before carefully pulling the front part of Bubblegum loincloth out of the way to reveal her pussy to the larger woman.

Bubblegum's folds were pink and looks like they were wet. Obviously after enjoying a nice kiss follow by a drink before speaking up.

"B-By all means go for it Sake. Hopefully you and I can keep doing this and also bring a lot of alcohol as well."

"HAHA, oh wow, definitely like you now you sweet tasty thing you, welp, time to really impress." Sake said before she poured her alcohol on to Bubblegum's folds and the warm and fizzy feeling was felt there for a moment before Sake starts to lick and suck on various parts of Bubblegum's folds, hell she even licked her asshole a few times when the drink went down there as well.

Bubblegum shudders and moans a bit before speaking up.

"Oh fuck yes." She said before moaning a bit.

Sake chuckles a bit before she used her massive tongue to slowly press into Bubblegum's pussy and since her tongue was large, it was like a wiggling dick was entering Bubblegum's stretching hole.

"Oh Glob!" The ex-Candy Monarch moans a bit while loving the feeling.

Meanwhile with Obsidian and Me-Mow…

Obsidian seemed to have quite a bit more time with working Me-Mow since he didn't stop eating her out, he even shocked her when he switched her licking her ass for a bit and his tongue shot into the hole while he held her ass to tease it.

"Gah!" Me-Mow gasps a bit before she starts moaning a bit loud.

Obsidian chuckles a bit before he places his right hands index finger on Me-Mow's folds before he starts to move his fingers while his tongue wiggles in her ass.

Me-Mow jolts a bit from that action before feels the folds on her pussy getting wetter.

Obsidian felt that as well before he slowly pushed his finger into her pussy and starts to gently thrust the finger in and out while he turned his finger to find one of Me-Mows sweet spots.

Me-Mow's eyes widen a bit before speaking.

"O-Oh… fuck!" She said before moaning loud again.

Obsidian would have chuckled but now wasn't the time when he focused on pleasing Me-Mow with Sake doing the same with Bubblegum until…

Bubblegum groans a bit before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before feeling her pussy squirt hard.

Sake took a moment to drink the sweet tasty juices and after about 15 or so seconds she felt Bubblegum tapping of while Me-Mow in the meantime…

Me-Mow screams a bit before she came hard as well on Obsidian's finger.

Obsidian just kept thrusting his finger into her pussy and his tongue in her ass while he lets her ride out her orgasm before Obsidian felt her tap off about 20 seconds later which caused Obsidian to pull away before the duo of Sake and Obsidian looked at their current partners to see how they were doing while Obsidian used a bit of magic to clean his tongue.

Said female inmates pants a bit while trying to catch their breaths after their orgasms.

Sake took a moment to enjoy her handy work before she got up from the bed and got her ID card before she walked back to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"So, think you can return the favor?, I can summon a dick thanks to this thing so take your pick." Sake said while flashing the card to a recovering Bubblegum.

Bubblegum pants a bit before speaking.

"S-Summon a dick please."

Sake chuckles before she removed her panties which showed a soaked pussy with a red bush over it.

She then took a few moments to pull up her menu and then clicked the dick growth perk and a dick that matched her body size appeared at a shocking 15 inches in length and about 3 to 4 inches in width wide.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock while blushing big before thinking.

'_Oh. My. Glob.'_

Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… I'll take this slow… so spread those legs wide." Sake said while she slowly stroked her cock.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she spread her legs and used her fingers to spread the folds of her pussy open.

Sake licked her lips before she approached Bubblegum and a moment of adjusting, she pressed her dick on Bubblegum's folds which felt really heavy when Sake dropped her dick onto her folds and grinds a bit to get it wet, she even pours her alcohol on to her dick to help slick it more and caused a fuzzy feeling to be felt when Sake pulled her hips back and the massive dickhead was pressed against Bubblegum's folds, she then looked back at Bubblegum to see if she was relaxed, Sake was much bigger than her in size, body wise which showed when her body towered over Bubblegum.

Bubblegum shudders when she felt that before she took a few deep breaths before letting the Oni know to do it.

A moment later, Sake used a hand to grip Bubblegum around the waist before she starts to slowly press her dick forward until her dickhead popped into Bubblegum's pussy which really stretched her out and she slowly pressed in which caused the massive monster cock to go into Bubblegum while Sake had this thought.

"O-Oh fuck… no lady…. Was ever able to take it like this… maybe.. I can finally go balls deep if she… can stretch like she said." Sake said while she keeps going deeper at a slow pace.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit while she grinds her teeth at the feeling before thinking.

'_Pardon my language but… OH MY FUCKING GLOB!... Who knew she was this big after going inside of me. I can feel everything inside me stretching.' _She thought before using her hands to grab a handful of the bed sheets.

Sake keeps going deeper and deeper right before she bumped into Bubblegum's cervix before Sake spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck… you weren't kidding… g-gotta say that y-you are a rare one… bit j-jealous o-of any possible l-lovers you have… w-would… the Kitty cat w-with you be one?" Sake said while she saw a massive bulge where her dick was in Bubblegum.

Bubblegum grinds her teeth a bit some more before speaking.

"T-To be… h-honest… s-she and… I-I… haven't… g-gone that… f-far… y-yet… M-Maybe… later… I-I was… in a… r-relationship… b-before… n-now… I-I'm hoping… t-to… s-start it… u-up again… a-and... h-holpefully… add a… t-third person… t-too."

Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"L-Lucky them… b-but for now… in case you didn't get any recently… time to give you the dicking of your life!" Sake said before she starts thrusting her hips which caused her cock to pull and push inside of Bubblegum which really spreads her pussy with each thrust.

The former Candy Monarch's eyes widen before speaking.

"OH FUCK!" She yells before she starts moaning loud.

Sake took a moment to enjoy the feeling of going so deep into Bubblegum while Obsidian took a moment to look at Me-Mow after he saw Sake giving it good to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"So Me-Mow, want to suck me off or do I skip that and do what they are doing?" Obsidian asked while pointing his thumb at the duo on the bed while his cock was fully erect.

Me-Mow looks to said direction before her eyes widen in shock to see Bubblegum take that much cock inside of her before thinking.

'_W-Wow… She's got balls.' _She thought before looking at Obsidian and his dick before speaking up.

"No reason to rush. Bring that bad boy in so I can give it a nice licking." She said with a grin.

Obsidian chuckles a bit before he walked to Me-Mow on the desk before he spoke up.

"Alright, want me to sit on the desk or the chair or do you want me to eat you out so you don't feel left out?" Obsidian asked while he stroked his dick a few times to keep it erect.

Me-Mow chuckles a bit while feeling a little touched before she gets off from the desk before speaking up.

"Lay on that desk so we can do some double licking."

Obsidian did just that when he got onto the large desk before he spoke up.

"Well milady, your throne awaits" Obsidian said while pointing to his face with his thumb and his dick stood tall.

Me-Mow chuckles again before she gets on top of the prince before she positioned her body while being careful not to hurt him before the feline assassin's pussy was above Obsidian's face while Me-Mow was facing his dick.

She licked her lips when she marveled at the thing.

Obsidian took a moment to lick his lips before his tongue shot out and he starts to lick her folds after he used his thumbs to spread them to show the pink vagina of Me-Mow.

Said feline assassin shudders a bit before speaking up.

"Fuck yeah." She said before she leans down and opens her mouth before she swallows Obsidian's dick as much as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Obsidian shudders a bit when he felt that before he shot his tongue right into Me-Mows pussy before he starts to really eat her out while his hands played with her ass and tail.

Me-Mow jolts and moans a bit loud, though muffled, before she went back to bobbing her head up and down with gusto before thinking.

'_Hmmm… his cock tastes delicious.' _She thought before using one her hands to fondle the prince's balls.

Obsidian shudders a bit from that while he keeps playing with her ass and licking her pussy while having this thought.

"Not bad, could use some work but not bad, she may do better here than I thought." Obsidian thought before he brought the hand on Me-Mow's tail and brought it to her folds after pulling his head away before he carefully pushed two fingers into her pussy while he starts to lick and suck her bud.

Me-Mow shudders and moans from the feeling before she used her cat like tongue to lick the base of the dick while bobbing her head for a few moments before the feline assassin guides her tongue to the top before she licks the tip.

Obsidian jolts a bit before he decided to add a third finger to Me-Mow's pussy and he topped it off by lightly thrusting his dick into her mouth which made her take him a bit deeper.

Me-Mow gags a bit but doesn't bother her a bit before she decides to bob her head as hard as she can before she felt the prince's dick hit the back of her throat.

Sake in the meantime was really thrusting her dick hard into Bubblegum's pussy and used a bit more power to bash into the Ex-Candy Royal's pussy before she noticed the two on the desk going at it before chuckling and just looked down to Bubblegum while Sake keeps thrusting her dick, Bubblegum came a few times for her already but she chalked it up to her not getting any in awhile.

Bubblegum groans and moans loud with ecstasy as she was enjoying this intense pleasure before speaking up.

"O-Oh… fuck Sake, your cock feels magnificent!" She moans before she wrapped her legs around the Oni's waist.

Sake chuckles a bit from that action and when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Thanks… but I wonder how I stacked up to your past lover or lovers, maybe I could invite them to join us to make this interesting if one of them can match my size." Sake said while putting a hand on Bubblegum's ass and lifts her so that she was pressed against her clothed breasts and Sake leans back before she starts to lift and lower Bubblegum on her cock.

Bubblegum gasps a bit before speaking up.

"T-That would be… i-interesting… s-she does… love… a… c-challenge." She said while moaning before she wrapped her arms around Sake's neck.

"Hehe, and if she can transform or something, maybe she and I can tag team you with monster sized cocks, you got the holes that seemed perfect for that after all." Sake said with a grin while she looked down to the smaller woman.

"I-It's true… so until then… u-use my holes as much as you want." Bubblegum said before moaning a bit.

"With pleasure…" Sake said before she used a free hand to pull Bubblegum's head back and kissed her while she keeps fucking her.

Bubblegum moans into the kiss before she gripped Sake's head with one hand to deepen the kiss before she slides her tongue inside.

Sake moans from that before she and Obsidian continue to please their partners before Bubblegum and Me-Mow felt their cocks twitching while Sake thrusts harder into Bubblegum's pussy and keeps using more power while Obsidian thrust his hips in sync with Me-Mow's bobbing head to really go deep into her throat.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum continues to moan at the please before they felt their orgasms approaching as well.

A moment later, Sake made one final thrust and busts right past Bubblegum's cervix and to her delight got surprisingly deep into Bubblegum's womb, about 13 or so which showed a massive bulge which showed how stretchy she was… right before she yelled and fires her load right into Bubblegum's womb.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she screams in ecstasy after feeling that before she came hard on Sake's dick while hugging close to her.

Obsidian let's out a loud groan right before he thrusts his hips one more time and starts unloading a surprisingly large amount of semen into Me-Mow's mouth.

Said feline assassin was surprised at the amount before she tries to swallow as much as she can before she felt her pussy spray her love juices on Obsidian's face.

Obsidian instantly starts to drink what he can while he opened his mouth wide and continues to lick her folds even while he continues to unload into Me-Mow's mouth.

About 30 seconds later, Sake and Obsidian tapped off before they pant for breath a bit while they held Bubblegum and Me-Mow steady while they road their own orgasms out.

It took said duo about 25 seconds each before they tapped off and tried to catch their breaths after Me-Mow pulled her head off of Obsidian's dick.

A bit later, Obsidian took a moment to chuckle before he spoke up to Me-Mow.

"So… how was that Me-Mow?, like the taste of my semen?" Obsidian said with a teasing grin on his face.

Me-Mow pants a bit before speaking up.

"S-Surprisingly… it tastes… d-delicious."

"Thanks, I try and use my magic to make it taste like various things… maybe next time you could ask for a favorite flavor… but for now… got one last round in you… I'm hoping to visit either your sweet pussy or ass next." Obsidian said with a grin while his cock stood tall, guess he wouldn't be a prince here if he couldn't keep up could he?

Me-Mow was a bit surprised before chuckling a bit.

That's when she surprisingly gave Obsidian's dick a quick peck before speaking up after turning her head.

"You kidding? I'm not even close to being tired. So let's have that cock of yours inside this naughty pussy." She said with a grin.

Obsidian chuckles before he surprised Me-Mow by gripping her ass and spoke up.

"Then get ready while I get off this desk… so bend over anything you want and move that tail you sexy assassin, I'm going to show you why I'm the fucking prince here." Obsidian said to Me-Mow with a grin on his face.

Me-Mow blushes before she felt her heart flutter after being called sexy before she gets off of Obsidian.

He then got up from the desk and after a moment of thought, just points to the chair nearby before he spoke up.

"Better grip the chair and have a knee on the chair… I want you to see what I can do to you." Obsidian said before he points to the desk.

"Or we can go classic and you can get bent over on a table and fucked like the animal you are my sexy kitty." Obsidian said which showed he had no issues with either position used.

Me-Mow felt her heart flutter again before thinking.

'_There it is again. Do I… actually like the guy? I mean he's hot and all but… well it's not like anything is gonna happen between us. He can be nice and flirty but I'm a prisoner and he's a prince. He probably won't think of any romantic interest in me anyway.'_

However Obsidian did have this thought when she saw her blushing a little.

_'Hmmm, seems I maybe laying a bit too much on her, granted I do think she looks cute, but she's an assassin, I'm sure she would think this is just until she gets free… well I have about 5 years or so… maybe I can add her to my harem if she's fine with it later.' _Obsidian thought with no embarrassment whats so ever, seems that when he liked something, he would work to get it even if he didn't flat out say that he liked her, could work to that later though…

Me-Mow finally regained her composure before she decides to try the chair before walking over and place her right knee on it before she used her hands, not claws, to grip the back before she turned her head to look at Obsidian before speaking up.

"Alright you sexy stud. This pussy is ready for that dick." She flirted with a fang grin.

Obsidian grins a bit back at her before he approached her and after a moment of placing his hands on her ass to tease her, he angles his dick to her pussy and pressed a bit to teased her and slick him up right before he carefully pushed in and his dickhead popped in before he slowly went deeper into the Assassin's pussy.

Me-Mow groans and shudders a bit before speaking.

"Oh fuck yeah. Now that's a cock."

A minute later after Obsidian took a moment to let Me-Mow adjust, he finally hilts her after he pushed a bit into her cervix before he spoke up.

"Oh yeah… talk about a sweet pussy, would give that Bubblegum a run for her money, and she's made of candy hehe." Obsidian said while he took a moment to let Me-Mow adjust to his size.

Said feline assassin, after a few moments, finally adjusted before speaking up.

"Alright you hunky Prince. Start pounding."

"As you wish!" Obsidian said before he gripped her ass tightly right before he starts to thrust his hips with a fast pace, seems he was going all out from the get go while a grin was on his face.

"FUCK YEAH!" Me-Mow screams before starts moaning loud from the pleasure.

While Obsidian was really giving it to Me-Mow, Sake had pulled Bubblegum off of her dick and sets her on the bed to recover real quick and Bubblegum accidentally rolled onto her front which showed her ass to the demonic woman… who after a moment… licks her lips but she held herself back for now to see how Bubblegum was doing after her pussy slowly stretched back to normal and pushed out all of the extra spunk in her.

It took said former Candy Monarch a bit to recover before she finally spoke up.

"W-Wow… Sake… that was amazing."

Sake chuckles before she placed a hand on Bubblegum's ass before she spoke up.

"Was?... I got much more in the tank, and I believe you'll need practice with this sexy ass of yours if we want to bring in your girlfriend or boyfriend joins us." Saky said while she used her fingers on both hands to tease Bubblegum's ass and her asshole was on display now.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before blushing at the idea before speaking.

"Alright but can I at least clean your cock a bit maybe give you a blowjob before doing that?" She suggested.

Sake was a bit surprised before she spoke up.

"You sure?, stretching or not my dick is massive even on the lowest card setting, I won't stop you from trying but all I'm saying is don't push yourself alright?, maybe you can try and be crafty with it, maybe grind your body on it or use your breasts or something, hell, you can even used your fingers and thrust them into my dickhole if you want to get kinky." Sake said before she lightly smacked Bubblegum's ass and moved herself so that she was laying on the bed with her legs next to Bubblegum's head while her dick, which was still erect, points to the sky like a tower.

Bubblegum, at first jolts a bit, before she gulps when she saw that before she spoke up after having a crazy idea.

"W-Would it be okay if I… pour some alcohol on your dick?"

Sake was a bit confused from that but didn't complain when she grins.

"Sure, go nuts if you want." Sake said while she points to the large gourd near Bubblegum.

The former Candy Monarch nods before she used both hands to scoop up whatever alcohol she can get before she carefully goes over without spilling a drop.

Once she was in position, she then starts to slowly pour the contents from her head to Sake's dick.

Some of it even went to the tip of her dick.

The alcohol then made a fizz like sound while Sake shuddered before she waits for what Bubblegum will do next with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum licks her lips a bit before she leans down and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the tip of the Oni's dick which had like a tiny bit of alcohol in there.

Sake shudders while she just relaxed when she saw Bubblegum doing that before she spoke up.

"Nice… really nice, wonder if you can summon a cock as well since your made of gum… I have an idea for later." Sake said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum would've said something but decided to continue pleasing Sake before she opens her mouth and swallows the head of the dick before she tries to her head down as much as can.

Along the way she can taste the alcohol on Sake's dick since she poured it.

Sake groans when she felt that and was surprised when Bubblegum was able to take her dick into her mouth, even if it was just the head and a little extra, most would have had cracked jaws from trying from her raw size but it looked like Bubblegum was having trouble now when it came to her throat.

Bubblegum at first gags a bit before she tries to relax her mouth and throat a bit before she tries to continue going down.

It took a bit but she was able to get one fourth of the dick into her mouth but it looked like anymore was impossible down which made Sake grin before she spoke up.

"Damn… you are a real go getter huh?, mind pulling away… I have a kinky idea that you can help with if you can make a cock, you are a shifter right?" Sake asked while she waits for Bubblegum to respond.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she groans a bit as she pulls her head up slowly before finally getting Sake's dick out with a slight pop sound before she tries to catch her breath a bit before speaking up.

"Indeed I am. I can make a dick, but not as big as this marvelous thing."

"Hehe… good, mind sitting on the edge of the bed after summoning one… trust me, I was trained for many kinky situations but even this might surprise you." Sake said while she had a lust filled grin on her face.

Bubblegum sees the look before she smiles a bit before speaking up.

"Sure thing sexy." She said before she stood on top of the bed and starts concentrating before a few moments later, something phallus shape starts to appear above her folds.

It was at least 9 inches long and 2 inches in width.

Sake grins a bit while licking her lips before she spoke up.

"Nice… now sit at the edge of the bed and get ready for a shocker... " Sake said while she got up from the bed and stood up and looked to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum wondered what the Oni was gonna do before she sat on the edge of the bed with her dick already erect.

Sake then called her gourd and surprisingly poured a lot on Bubblegum's dick and after a second of waiting… walked up to Bubblegum and gripped it while she stood in front of her… but while the normality was her gripping it, she didn't even give her a blowjob or titjob or anything that she would expect.

No… what she did was moved a bit… and with great shock, angled Bubblegum's dick a bit down… and she pressed it against the head of her own dickhole… was she really considering doing that!?

Bubblegum was completely shocked when she saw that.

Sake grins at that before she slowly thrusts her hips forward and thanks to the drink lubing Bubblegum up, and Sake's own training, her dickhole widens and Bubblegum's cock popped right in which made Sake groan before she took a few steps forward before she spoke up.

"S-So… expect that move?" Sake said when she pressed a bit more so that Bubblegum's dick went a bit deeper.

Bubblegum groans and moans a bit before speaking.

"N-No… definitely surprised." She said before she moans while her toes curled a bit.

"Now slowly lay back, let me do the work before I have you return the favor by doing the work yourself." Sake said while she gently and carefully pushed Bubblegum onto her back while she followed and the next thing Bubblegum knew… she saw that Sake used her hands and feet to keep her steady while Bubblegum's cock was still in hers.

Bubblegum, who is now laying back shudders a bit before she looks at Sake with a cute blush.

Sake then pulled her hips back, and with a single thrust her dick completely engulfed Bubblegum's before she starts repeating the action with whorish moans and groans, it was loud enough to get Obsidian and Me-Mow's attention while Obsidian continues to plow Me-Mow's pussy.

Me-Mow looks back a bit before her eyes widen in shock when she saw that not only that Bubblegum had a dick but it looks like hers and Sake's dick were actually fucking one another with Bubblegum's dick going into Sake's dickhole before she heard Obsidian speak up after chuckling.

"Welp, considering Sake is getting Serious, I should do so as well." Obsidian said before he surprised Me-Mow by slipping his right arm under her right leg and his left arm under her left leg, and with surprising speed, had his hands quickly gripped the back of Me-Mow's head in a headlock of sorts while her legs were fully pinned while his dick was still in her pussy.

He then took a moment to adjust his grip and to give Me-Mow a moment to adjust to the sudden change in position, it also showed that he could effortlessly lift Me-Mow up while his muscles bulged a bit.

Now said feline assassin was a fighter and wouldn't go down like that. However… the Prince was an exception. Plus she felt turned on before feeling her pussy tighten a bit around Obsidian's dick.

Obsidian felt that before he grins, but instead of saying anything, he just starts to used his feet to do something like ankle exercises and Me-Mow was now bouncing up and down on his dick while he slammed her down thanks to his hands behind her head while he thrusts his hips upward to really get her to feel him.

"OH FUCK YEAH OBSIDIAN!" Me-Mow moans while loving this position.

Obsidian just stays quiet so he could focus on fucking Me-Mow while Bubblegum in the meantime who was fucking Sake's dick while Sake keeps thrusting…

Bubblegum groans and moans as she was loving this feeling before speaking.

"Oh fuck Sake, this feels amazing."

"Oh… yeah.. Just wait till you're trained to be where I am… I'm… sure your… girlfriend will… love this if you… surprise her with it… now… just focus on… the pleasure…. And when you… cum… get ready to fire right into my cock!" Sake said while she keeps thrusting her hips which stroked Bubblegum's entire dick.

Bubblegum continues to moan and groan before she already thought of doing something like this with Marceline when she arrives after her trial in month unless the Vampire Queen wants to visit.

For a few minutes, the Prince and the Oni continue their actions with their new positions while they pleased Bubblegum and Me-Mow until...

Bubblegum groans a bit before speaking up.

"S-Sake… I-I'm… gonna… C-CUM!"

"Then cum you bitch!, unload all you got in me!" Sake growled out before she thrusts harder and harder until…

The former Candy Monarch grunts before screaming out.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" She screams in ecstasy before she fires her candy cum inside Sake's dick.

"OOOOOHHH!" Sake groans loudly when she felt that while she moved her hips forward and had Bubblegum's dick to fully hilt her own while she felt the semen enter her.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum screams as she continues to climax in the Oni's dick.

For a bit, Sake allows her to continue to cum before Bubblegum tapped off and Sake allows her to recover while she slowly pulled herself off of Bubblegum's dick while a gaping hole was seen on the tip of Sake's dick before she rolled over to sit on the bed.

Bubblegum pants a few times before speaking up.

"O-Oh… G-Glob… Sake."

Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"Hehe, thanks, how did it feel?, honestly it feels good but it hurts like hell after for me but I enjoy the pain." Sake said with a grin while her dick was still erect to prove her point.

Bubblegum pants a bit more before speaking up.

"A-At first… it felt a bit weird. But it actually felt… great."

"Hehe, thanks… but I do have my own load and yours now sitting in me… mind if I go for your ass now?... I got something to help make it even better." Sake said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum then gives Sake a slight smirk before speaking up.

"Then let's do it sexy babe."

Sake then grins before she grabbed her drinking gourd… and surprisingly poured the contents right down her gaping dickhole which made her hiss a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah… that's the ticket… now get over here so I can give your ass a mixture it won't forget." Sake said while she used a finger to gesture for Bubblegum to approache after she set her drinking gourd down.

Bubblegum, who was at first shock at the action, didn't seem to argue with that logic since she's gonna be learning a lot here.

So she gets up before approaching Sake however she decided to give the Oni a good kiss on the lips.

Sake then returns the kiss before she used a hand to lightly smack Bubblegum's ass before she carefully used her middle finger and had it prod Bubblegum's ass before it slid its way in.

Bubblegum jolts from that action before moaning a bit in Sake's mouth before sliding her tongue in.

For a few minutes, Sake keeps kissing Bubblegum while she fingers her ass before pulling away and spanked Bubblegum's ass once more before she pulled her head away and spoke up.

"Hope you know how to ride dick my dear… or would you like me to fuck you on all fours?" Sake said while she held her dick up to keep the burning fizzy Sake inside of it.

Bubblegum pants a bit before speaking up.

"N-No no. I can ride your dick."

"Alright… then you might as well get riding, I'll just relax here." Sake said while she layed on her back and held her dick in the air with one hand.

Bubblegum gulps before she took a deep breath, and climbed on top of Sake before she made sure to spread her ass cheeks before aiming the entrance of her ass above Sake's dick.

After taking another deep breath, the former Candy Monarch then lowers herself before she felt the head of the Oni's dick touching her before Bubblegum can feel it entering her asshole.

Sake groans from that while she saw Bubblegum lowering to take her dick into her ass and when the head of Sake's dick went into her ass, she let go of her dick and used her hands to grip Bubblegum's dick with one hand and rubbed her palm on the head before she starts stroking with the hand on Bubblegum's shaft.

Bubblegum groans from that action before she grinds her teach a bit she continues to swallow Sake's dick with her ass.

For a few minutes Sake saw Bubblegum taking her dick into her ass before she had to slow down at the halfway point, Bubblegum was now about 7 to 8 inches on the dick and Sake sped up her strokes while she grins at the Ex-Candy Princess.

Bubblegum moans from that which in turn was a little distracting as she tries to take another inch of the Oni's dick.

However while Bubblegum was busy, Obsidian continues to thrust his dick into Me-Mow while he lifts and lowered her with that headlock like position while her legs were pinned by his arms.

Me-Mow continues to moan and groan from the intense pleasure before she used her tail to play with Obsidian's ball sack.

"D-Damn… don't know if you did this before… but how much experience do you have anyway?" Obsidian asked while his dick slow starts twitching.

Me-Mow continues to moan before speaking up.

"W-Well… during my job as an assassin… a-a girl's gotta eat… B-But sadly my meals… aren't satisfying. Also this isn't my first prison. I slept with some women for a little survival."

"Well… as long… as you get points and unlock perks… you won't go hungry here… and instead of… An assassin… why not be a spy… and seduce men and women?, Seems to make sense with a body…. As sexy as… this!" Obsidian said before he speeds up his thrusts into Me-Mow's pussy.

"GAH!" Me-Mow gasps before she blushed again from the compliment before feeling her pussy tighten a bit.

For a few minutes, Obsidian's dick pulses more and more before he spoke up.

"G-Gonna cum… w-where do… you want it!" Obsidian growls out while he thrusts faster.

"D-Do it… inside… i-it's… a… s-safe day!" Me-Mow moans.

"Then… TAKE IT ALL!" Obsidian said before he roars and slammed Me-Mow down on his cock and it caused his dick to bust through and into Me-Mow's womb before he shot a large load right into her.

Me-Mow made a cat like scream when she felt that before she came hard on Obsidian's dick.

She even felt the walls on her pussy tighten greatly around the Prince's dick as if her pussy had a mind of its own and was trying to milk Obsidian's cum.

Meanwhile with Sake and Bubblegum right before Obsidian and Me-Mow came…

It looked like the duo were really going at it when Sake helped Bubblegum ride her dick with one large hand supporting her while her other continues to stroke her off.

Bubblegum continues to moan from that action as she continues to bounce on Sake's dick that was in her ass.

She also showed a pleased look with her tongue sticking out a bit with each bounce.

A few minutes passed with Bubblegum riding Sake's dick passed before Sake spoke up when her cock pulses.

"O-Oh fuck… h-hope… You like… a creampie cocktail… cause your about to get my load… your load… and my personal alcohol shot right up your ass… unless you want it elsewhere…" Sake said with a grin on her face while she felt Bubblegum's dick pulsing in he hand.

Bubblegum can feel her orgasm approaching before speaking.

"P-Pour it my ass!" She moans which made Sake grin before she shocked Bubblegum by turning them over so that Sake was on top and Bubblegum was on her back before Sake used Bubblegum's dick like a handlebar and really starts thrusting.

"Then… TAKE OUR CUM YOU BITCH!" Sake roared right before she thrusts as hard as she could which forced 11 inches into Bubblegum's ass right before she came hard and shot her load, Bubblegum's load, and the alcohol right up Bubblegum's ass and her hand stroked the Ex-Candy Princess off as fast as she could.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum screams before she came hard after having her ass filled before her pussy squirt very hard due to the alcohol in her ass before she felt her dick spurt out as well.

The four then tapped off about 20 seconds later… Sake then pulled free of Bubblegum's ass and saw her cum, Bubblegum's cum, and a little alcohol pour out of Bubblegum's ass, Bubblegum's load looked slightly pink.

Obsidian pulled free of Me-Mow as well which caused quite a bit of semen to flow free and hit the ground under the duo.

Me-Mow shudders a bit while trying to catch her breath.

Bubblegum pants as well but also had a pleased look on her face while her tongue stuck out a bit.

A few moments pass with the four panting for breath before Sake spoke up.

"Hehe, hope you like your drink…. What do you say we hit the hay and turn in for now." Sake asked while Obsidian took a moment to think before he spoke.

"Tempting, but like I said, I have somewhere that I need to be so I hope you take care of these two while I'm gone." Obsidian said before he walked to the large bed that Sake and Bubblegum was on before carefully setting Me-Mo on it.

Said feline assassin blushed a bit while Bubblegum continues to catch her breath.

Obsidian stretched his body a bit which flexed his muscles without him knowing and he went to get dressed real quick while Sake took a moment to have her dick vanish before she used a bit of magic to have her gourd and card float back to the desk before she went to the head of the bed where the pillows are before she grabbed Bubblegum and Me-Mow before dragging them next to her and wrapped her arms around their bodies.

She then took a moment to adjust her arms on them before she spoke up.

"Hehe, before either of you complain, I want to get first dibs with you two tomorrow, so you better rest up well, personally, I want to see if this cute kitty here can take my cock, but I doubt it since she can't stretch her holes like you here… but I have been surprised before… and I don't have to summon a dick to enjoy some sweet pussy, but that's for later…. hehe." Sake said while she used a small amount of magic to get the blanket to float over the trio before it fell on top of them and two parts moved to allow Me-Mow's head and Bubblegum's head to be seen before Obsidian chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well you three, I'll see you later, and if not, I'll send one of the ladies I know to you to fill you in on a few more things… now if you'll excuse me." Obsidian said after he got dressed and walked up to Me-Mow's side of the bed, and surprising most, kissed Me-Mow on the cheek before he spoke up when he pulled away with a grin.

"I'll see you later, thats for sure." Obsidian said before he starts walking away with his normally ever present grin on his face.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw that while Me-Mow blushed bright while feeling her heart flutter again.

"Hey Obsy, mind bringing some of that Royal liquor when you visit next time, man that stuff is good, hehe." Sake asked while Obsidian chuckles before he spoke up.

"Sure, I'll even bring a few nice guys and gals so that you two can get plenty of points, Sake, you got plenty of points, so Bubblegum, Me-Mow, your choice whether you let them help or not, and I may try and get a turn with you later Bubblegum since Sake seems fond of you." Obsidian said with a grin before he walks away with these last few words.

"Bye and goodnight, and Bubblegum, you may feel much better tomorrow after a good night sleep." Obsidian said with a grin on his face before he exits the room.

Bubblegum blushed a bit knowing that not only Obsidian was gonna have his turn with her but also Sake likes her now. Which truthfully she didn't mind since again the Oni looked nice and did give great pleasure to the former Candy Monarch.

Me-Mow, surprised for most parts, surprisingly felt… jealous when the Prince said he'll do Bubblegum. But had no idea why she felt that way.

Bottom line is, the two needed those points so it was obvious that they'll do it.

After Obsidian closed the door, Sake chuckles once and snapped her fingers before the light in the room dimmed and a gentle green glow was seen before she spoke up.

"Sleep well you two… this place may have its perks… but it's a prison for a reason." Sake said before her eyes closed and the duo heard light snoring from the larger woman.

Bubblegum then looks at Me-Mow before speaking up, but softly.

"Good night Me-Mow," She said before closing her eyes.

Me-Mow was a bit silent after that but she did say this right before she closed her eyes.

"Night." Me-Mow said while she drifted off to sleep before the scene shifts to Finn's treefort.

**Ooo/ Finn's treefort/ Finn**

This is much later after the trial and Finn was resting here and there in his home alone, a lot of things happened and it gave him a lot to think about… he may hate to admit it… but did Emerald and Lillum have a point in the trial?, about that they caused more damage then they fixed and about the people who would have hired assassins if Lillum hadn't interfered… and then there was that necessary evil thing… like them doing what heroes wouldn't do or something like that…

Finn then groans in annoyance before speaking.

"Glob. Could those jerks be right? Is their way of punishing us the only way for peace? Man if they're telling the truth, then I'll be a sell out."

What Finn didn't know was that outside of his home, he was being watched by Ruby and Iris from a distance, Ruby may not have many abilities right now, but she had two, slight color changing abilities that helped with her skin color and a surprisingly rare ability to see far off places and project them as images for others to see in real time while they heard Finn and his delima.

Iris rubs her chin before speaking up.

"Seems that your future man has some doubt in himself."

"Well, considering how things went for Bubblegum's trial, I wouldn't be too surprised, I mean, if you think about it, Finn was normally able to fight his way past his problems, but this issue for him is more of a grey area since A, fighting is not really an answer, and B, Lillum, Father, and the kingdom he works for are technically the legal system here for large scale issues and even if they have been gone for awhile, they still have legal authority, and since Finn is a hero, he can't do much without going against his morals as a hero and his pride as one and practically causing political trouble between kingdoms, no matter how angry he gets." Ruby said which showed she was smarter then she let on when her shyness didn't get in her way.

Iris was a bit surprised and impressed with Ruby's deduction before speaking.

"That is true. Plus with his trial approaching soon, it seems that the human can't trust any of the royals, even though they're just following the evidence, except for the two women from the first trial and Bubblegum of course."

"Don't forget the Vampire Queen and the Queen of Flame is before him, I'm pretty sure my father convinced Lillum to have Finn as one of the last here… so I can… you know…" Ruby said before she blushed brightly while looking down and the image fades when she lost focus.

Iris chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Don't worry Ruby. It will happen. I mean he can't hate or despise you just because you're your father's daughter. Evidence shows that Finn hates your dad and Lillum with equal hate. Regardless whether he believes they're doing the right thing or not."

"So… got any advice so I don't scare him away?, or how to get on his good side?... I mean he might not really be impressed with me since… I don't have a well developed figure under here since… no experience…" Ruby said with a blush on her face.

Iris scratched her head a bit before speaking up.

"Hmmm… well perhaps you shouldn't try poofing inside unless you want to make a surprise entrance. And let's see… perhaps try talking to him to see what you both have in common. Also maybe you can ask him if he can take you to do a little dungeon exploring. Plus maybe you should be truthful to him about how you are. I mean he'll find out soon about your dad so better to rip off the bandaid."

"R-Right… maybe… you could surprise me by choosing the entrance?" Ruby said with a blush on her face while looking at Iris.

Iris nods a bit before she approaches Ruby and surprises her by hugging Ruby.

Ruby jolts a bit before she lightly returned the hug with a blush on her face, hey she was a succubus even if inexperienced so it makes sense for her to not have limits to her preferences.

Iris continues to hug Ruby for a couple seconds before pulling away before speaking up.

"Good luck Ruby." She said before she brought hand up, which starts to glow a bit, before snapping her fingers which caused smoke to surround Ruby before you here a poof sound.

Iris, after seeing the smoke cleared up, grins a bit before speaking up.

"Hope you like the surprise Ruby."

The scene then goes back to Finn while he was laying on his bed while he got a bit drowsy… but before he could sleep, something starts to form over him… like a black cloud or something?

Finn blinked in confusion before speaking up.

"What the?... Did I leave something burning or did I forget to close the window again?"

However, ironically enough, he did leave his window open near his bed… and a gust of wind blew in right when a figure starts to form in the cloud… which blew it a bit off course and the cloud was fully formed at the foot of his bed… right before something fell to the ground with a loud crash before Finn heard pained groaning.

Finn immediately got up to check on the mystery figure while being on guard.

He saw a dark skinned woman in a large sweater of sorts, she had brown hair that trailed down her back and wore cargo pants and had some boots on her, and her face was turned away from the crash landing so he couldn't get a good look at her before he heard her speak up.

"D-Damn… I-Iris… " The woman muttered while she tried to push herself up but fell back to the ground with a pained groan.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"Hey… you alright miss?" He asked before trying to help the woman up.

"Ugh… t-thanks… s-sorry..." The woman said before while she lets Finn help her up and he saw her face… she had a petite looking body once she was on her feet and her face had green colored eyes and she had perfect looking ebony skin and perfect looking lips.

Finn was a bit surprised when he saw the woman's figure before blushing a bit when he looked at the woman's eyes.

The woman then spoke up when she sat on Finn's bed while she held her head.

"Thanks Finn… and I guess you're curious about why I know you right?" The woman said with a slight blush on her face.

Finn, who continues to blush a bit, was a bit surprised before speaking up.

"Well… that would be the first thing but… how did you get in my room like that?"

"Well… I guess I should go ahead and rip the bandage off like Iris said but… I'm… Emerald's daughter…, names Ruby… nice to meet you." The woman named Ruby said with a nervous smile on her face.

Finn blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"Wait you can't be his daughter. You don't look nothing like him."

Ruby blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Well… I may be inexperienced… but try and remember succubus and incubus can change forms to fit their lovers tastes… and I just changed my skin color to this…" Ruby said before her skin changed to a beautiful snow white skin color right before Finn's eyes and the similarities became more apparent with that one change.

The human's eyes widen with shock before speaking up.

"Oh my Glob so it is true." He said.

He felt a bit of rage coming out but… for some reason he didn't want to take it out on her before speaking.

"So why did you want to see someone like me? Did your dad sent you in case I can't make a run for it or something?"

Ruby then changed her skin color back to the ebony coloring while waving her hand in a defensive way before she spoke up.

"Oh no, nothing like that, I mean I know you're too good of a guy to break the rules and rebel like that, but my dad… kind of… called me… to seduce you… so to speak." Ruby said while looking to the floor with a blush on her face.

Finn's jaw dropped after hearing that before speaking.

"Wait what?! Why do that?"

"W-Well… mainly my dad wants me to make a contract with you… so I can become a full succubus… but… on a personal level… I do find you…" Ruby tried to say before cutely hiding her face with her shirt when she couldn't finish that sentence.

Finn was at first surprised and confused about the contract before his eyes widen when you connect the dots before speaking up.

"Y-You like me?" He said before pointing at himself.

"W-Well… w-what woman… wouldn't… your such… a heroic… man… that a woman would have t-to be blind and not able… t-to touch you to realize that…" Ruby muttered while she keeps her face hidden.

Finn had to give Ruby that one since his heroics had given him affectionate looks from some women.

That's when he said this.

"W-Well… I am flattered but why me? You know about my past crimes and I will be going to trial soon because of that right? Plus why would your dad want us to hook up, excluding the contract thing? I thought he like despised me or something since to him I'm not hero just a criminal." He said with crossed arms.

Ruby frowns before she gave Finn a surprisingly brave look before she spoke up.

"Try to not insult my father please, he may have done some questionable things in the past… but he really is a truly loving man who follows his contract with Lillum to the letter, and she is the one who has him do things for her, try and remember that when a contract is invoked by the contractor, we follow them to the letter in exchange for something, my Father most likely wants me to hook up with you to make a contract since compared to most men, you are a good guy, questionable incidents with the Fire kingdom and Ice kingdom aside, and Lillum isn't evil… you of all people should know it right?... besides… you actually treat women with respect… there are worse guys to hook up with… I mean you know that Donk of a Wizard Ash and that Lemon guy Lemongrab right?, personally they did much worse than you and while I am personally not to fond of Lillum, I can at least understand her actions, so as a result, after your trial, she is going for those two and the Ex-Flame king if you remember, Lillum for all intents and purposes is neutral in all matters, if you doubt me, I can get your trust by showing you how Bubblegum is doing thanks to an ability of mind." Ruby said with a surprisingly strong look in her eyes.

Finn blinks for a bit before he sighs a bit before he sat on his bed next to Ruby.

"No it's okay. I… don't want to know or think of what's happening. But surprisingly I believe you. And also… I'm ashamed to admit it but… well first sorry for insulting your dad but even though I don't wish to respect him or Lillum or anything... I... understand they have a job to do… and there's nothing I can do but accept it."

"Really?, I thought you would like to see that Jake is not as bad as you think as well or that Bubblegum helped Me-Mow and now they teamed up, Me-Mow even helped Bubblegum you know, goes to show not everything is all black and white right?, but I understand if you don't want to." Ruby said like she was trying to get a point across to Finn.

Finn's eyes widen a bit before speaking up.

"Okay first thing, even though what you say about Jake is true… I'm still mad with him but… Seriously?! Me-Mow is there? Granted she's an assassin and bounty hunter and has tried to kill me, Jake and Wildberry Princess before. Though I'm surprised PB and her joined forces. But I'm guessing how bad it's gonna get guess she needs all the help she can get."

"More or less, depending on your mentality, that place can be a prison or a paradise, thankfully Prince Obsidian, the youngest sibling of Lillum was there to aid Bubblegum, I mean look." Ruby said before she waved her hand and images appeared nearby which showed Bubblegum when she appeared, her talk with Jake which showed that while he was paying for his own crimes and even if Finn hates him, he would do anything he could do to help Bubblegum… then there was the introduction with Ayuyat, the rings, the point, perk, and penalty system, and the part with Me-Mow mouthing off and getting forced to deepthroat Ayuyat's dick before Bubblegum came to her aid before Me-Mow nearly passed out.

Finn covered his mouth with shock before speaking up.

"Excuse my language but… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT LADY'S PROBLEM?!"

"She's just doing her job, I mean your in a room full of prisoners who have done many questionable things that would make Bubblegum's actions seem low key in comparison, like murder, rape, drug trafficking, ETC, but that was only for city or town level issues, Bubblegum got the red for risking Ooo's very safety, I mean wouldn't you be trying to act like a beast or something to make sure you don't get attacked by an army of multiple possible killers, rapists, or other things while you're alone with them?" Ruby said like this didn't faze her.

Finn, who's still disturbed by the images, had a thoughtful look before speaking up.

"Yeah…guess you're right. You can turn off those images. I don't want to see more."

"Sorry but I can't, mainly for two reasons, one is that I have two settings, real time images, and recordings, the recordings are hard to stop since its a lot of memory to go through, and it's hard to effect the images once they start, besides… there is Prince Obsidian, a guy who you may get along with even if you don't like the other siblings." Ruby said while the images showed Obsidian aiding Bubblegum before things could get serious, then there was the shower scene which was mixed and Finn saw Bubblegum and Me-Mow in the nude, Bubblegum getting her ass groped and Me-Mow tricking and fending the guy off who ran off with fear on his face, he then heard more about the rings, points…And the brandings themselves…. and seeing how well Obsidian took to getting kicked in the nuts.

Finn was again shocked at the images before he blushed big when he saw Bubblegum and Me-Mow's bods.

He hate to admit but Me-Mow did look great as well a Bubblegum.

Then he got a bit angry at the man that groped the former Candy Monarch before feeling relief that Me-Mow saved her before speaking up.

"Well you're right about Me-Mow and PB. And I guess that Obsidian dude will be the only person I can trust."

"Don't be too sure, there's also the people that work for him."

Finn then saw Obsidian, Me-Mow, and Bubblegum heading to the place that Obsidian led them to before Bubblegum and Me-Mow met Sake before they got to *Know* one another with Sake and Bubblegum's sexy scene in full and Obsidian and Me-Mow's before Obsidian left with him saying he would bring *Help* to help get Bubblegum and Me-Mow points before the trio fell asleep and the images fade.

Finn was blushing like a tomato before he speaking up.

"Okay… first thing… wow and second… why show me that part?" He said before he lay on his back and used his pillow to cover his face.

"Well, that part was to show you that Bubblegum may do better than you may have thought there and how would you react if you first got there and went through the introduction?, if you complained, you would have been in a worse situation with Ayuyat then Bubblegum or Me-Mow… at least they enjoyed most of their time there and had experience… you on the other hand… well… I doubt I need to go into detail right?" Ruby asked while she looked at the Hero of Ooo.

Finn removed his pillow to give Ruby a half lidded look before speaking.

"Yeah let's not bring this up. I get it that experience is important and regardless whether or not I pissed off at that psycho, I'll probably get a red ring too. But what I didn't want to see was my friend and her… partner hooking up with two people. I mean I already know what's gonna happen since your dad mentioned it."

Ruby sighed before she surprised Finn by hitting him on the forehead before she spoke up.

"Before you complain… would you rather get yourself sick or something with worry about Bubblegum?, she is with people who can at least protect her outside of the punishment times and she has Jake, Lady, Me-Mow, and even Prince Obsidian who is one of the lesser punishers, there are three, Obsidian the light hearted, Lillum the fair… and Demonga… the tyrant… trust me, she could be with much worse people than Lillum believe it or not… not only that, you now have inside info so you can at least prepare early for… I mean I'm just throwing it out there… but maybe you could tell Marceline and Phoebe?, I mean you know them better than anyone else right?, so wouldn't they profit from this info really well and it should ease their worry a bit with Bubblegum who is with one of the kindest people in the prison, and you remember the perk thing?, Sake can at least defend Bubblegum if the situation can work for her, so it's not like she would be in danger." Ruby said to not only cheer Finn up but also get him on her good since with the info, even if it wasn't exactly good, it could help him and his friends prepare for what's in store for them.

Finn looks at Ruby for a moment before he have her a slight smile before speaking up.

"I guess you're right Ruby. Hearing this from you does give me and my friends some type of edge."

Ruby smile a bit before she spoke up.

"Glad to help, just because I'm my father's daughter like Marceline with Hudson who have a strained relationship doesn't mean I agree with him fully, but at the same time, I can't betray him… still… no one said we couldn't share info right?" Ruby said to Finn with a gentle smile on her face.

Finn was a bit surprised to hear that Ruby doesn't actually agree with her dad, Emerald but understand her reasons before speaking.

"It's cool Ruby. I get it. You just want to make your dad proud even though he loves you."

"Well… actually he is already proud of me… said so himself, I… just lack the experience to be a fully awakened succubus is all… never really… did anything with tiers cause of my shyness… especially…" Ruby said before she hid her face in her sweater again.

Finn blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"W-Well Ruby… e-even though we just met and all… I w-wouldn't mind… h-helping you… b-but I… lack in… e-experience… and like I said… w-we just met."

"Y-Yeah… w-way too soon… but I hope I… can at least start as friends and… possibly… more… down the line… l-like I said…. Y-you may have… made some mistakes… but everyone makes them… i-if you… want… we could go to a d-dungeon or something if a few days… if it… will help cheer you up." Ruby said while she keeps her face hidden in the sweater.

Finn blinked for a bit before he surprisingly grabbed Ruby's hand before speaking up.

"Actually… I would like that very much." He said with a smile.

Ruby though had an interesting reaction when Finn grabbed her hand when she made a strained noise and had a record breaking blush… right before she faints right on top of Finn.

Finn was shocked by that before he had his one record of blushing before speaking up.

"R-Ruby… a-are you… o-okay?"

However Ruby didn't respond and when her face was seen, her eyes were closed and she had a bright blush on her face… but she also had a small smile as well.

The human noticed it before blushing at the look before speaking up.

"Well she probably can't hear me but… she does look cute. Especially when she smiles."

However, maybe it was because of her nature as a succubus, but when her body heard that, she snuggled up into Finn's body a bit more but did nothing else while making a pleased sigh, seems she liked Finn more than he thought.

Finn was a bit surprised before blushing a bit more before speaking up.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." He said before he grabbed his blanket and covered both their bodies before he kissed Ruby's forehead before speaking.

"Sleep well Ruby." He said before shutting his eyes before the camera pulls away to show Iris who had used a pair of demonic wings to allow her to float next to the window and saw the duo now sleeping.

Iris smiles a bit at the scene before speaking up.

"Well… doesn't look they did the deed but she succeeded in getting his trust." She said before she had a wicked smirk before speaking.

"Lady Maite. I need you for a moment." She called.

A moment later, the area was blanketed with a large power of sorts that could be felt by many… Emerald in the Candy Kingdom just smiles… Marceline in her home froze… Phoebe, and many princesses spending the night before they go home tomorrow just froze… but strangely enough, Finn nor Ruby felt the power and stayed asleep before a void opened and a womanly figure steps out.

The figure was a woman who was fully nude… she had G cup breasts that defied gravity, wide hips that looked perfect, pink hair that went down her back, a moment later, a outfit formed around her body that gave her a sexy black bikini like demonic gear before two large demon wings were formed on her back… like the shadows joined to make them before she looked to Iris with power radiating from her eyes.

"You called Iris?, I hope this is important, I was dealing with some things while Emerald was away." The woman name Maite said while she had a slight smile on her face.

Iris smiled as well before she points to the window she was looking at.

Maite raised an eyebrow before she looked through and a moment later… she went from imposing and powerful to giddy and happy like a switch was flipped and she had her hands clapped together next to her head.

"Oh how cute, looks like my daughter is finally growing up, though I'm surprised her figure didn't change… did she even do anything with that cute looking man there?" Maite asked when she looked to a sleeping Finn.

Iris shook her head before speaking.

"Not yet my Queen. It be too soon. I told her somethings to get her on his good side and even tell her who your husband is. And judging by this it seems she's successful in getting his trust. Only a matter of time before the two become one."

"Awww, cute, they do seem to make a lovely couple, maybe they can be contract material… speaking of which…" Maite said before looking to Iris with a glowing eye that radiated power.

"Do you happen to know when that bitch Lillum will finally die?, I'm tired of waiting for my husband to come home since it's been years." Maite said with some venom in her voice.

Iris shudders a bit from that before speaking up.

"N-No my Queen. Not yet. Maybe soon. I understand how you wish to see him after so long."

Maite took a moment to calm down before she spoke up.

"My apologies Iris, but you know that unless summoned, or are a king like my husband Emerald who can come and go as he pleases from this world to ours, then you should see how annoying it is since it's been years since Emerald came home… ever since he got into that contract with that bitch Lillum, he hasn't been able to come back… honestly I should just go there and kill her myself and make her my pet but not only is Emerald, by contract under her control, but Life and Death as well… I don't want to piss off those three so my options are limited… but since I'm here… mind telling me what Emerald has been doing these last few years?, I heard that he is helping this kingdom of Bondage come back or something." Maite said while she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Indeed Milady, and he's also helping bringing justice to some people that did some bad mistakes and are gonna serve their sentence in the Bondage Kingdom so when they get out they won't do anything like that again. In fact, the human boy is one of the people that will be in trial after a couple of months. Maybe more." Iris replied.

"I see, I don't get why he's helping that bitch when he can cancel the contract himself, granted it would be tough even for me, but if he went all out, he could do it in a heartbeat… as for the trial thing… what has that boy there done exactly?, I don't have the clairvoyance that my daughter has so I'm out of the loop here." Maite asked when she looked to Finn.

Iris rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well before you blame him, just FYI he received shitty advice from his own brother who's also serving his time there as well but also helping Lillum. So what happen was he dated this Flame Elemental, a princess back then, till he got a dream by the Cosmic Owl and again his brother that forced the boy to lie to his girlfriend and force her to fight this Ice Monarch. It caused his Kingdom to melt and also almost killing the inhabitants."

"Wow, not sure if I should be impressed or sickened with the boy there… maybe I should have one of my ladies keep an eye on him… to make sure he's good enough for my daughter… did he do anything else or is that all?" Maite said while she floats near Iris.

"Well he kinda messed up in helping his ex, which is the same princess now Queen, getting her throne back from her father, whom by the way is also going on trial. But in retrospect, I think that Flame chick made a mistake in contacting the boy since he was still hurting after the breakup." Iris said.

Maite rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Is there anyone here not on trial lately?, what did that Flame Queen do for a trial?, did she burn something down or try and kill someone?" Maite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She did almost burn another Kingdom to ash back in her younger years before the two dated." Iris replied.

"Welp that's one reason… anyone else on trial recently?" Maite asked just in case.

"Well they already prosecuted this Candy royal name Bubblegum who did some things that would cause a major war. Next month will be her and the human boy's friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen or in her last name, Abadeer." The succubus said.

However what Iris nor anyone would expect… was Maite's body bursting with power and she had a enraged face like no other.

"**Abadeer?... as in related to the ruler of the Nightosphere… HUDSON ABADEER!?" **Maite said while growling with a demonic tone while pure anger radiates from her.

Iris was surprised and confused before speaking up.

"Y-Yes my lady l. But what's wrong?"

"**That fucking bastard… tell me… you know of his amulet right?... the one full of chaotic evil?" **Maite said while she tried to calm down.

Iris blinked for a bit before she had a thoughtful look before speaking.

"I'm familiar with it. Ummm… by any chance did he stole it from you?"

"**Stole would be an understatement**… tell me, do you remember Dawn?... she was normally the quiet one who studied a lot of things about the human world and this place that is now called Ooo." Maite asked with crossed arms when she finally calmed down.

Iris took a moment to remember before speaking up.

"Actually I did. She was always reading and one time she told me of this guy she was seeing whoooooo…." She said before stopping when finally connect the dots before speaking.

"Are you saying that Dawn was not only dating Hudson but also she took the amulet too?"

"Right on the fucking nose, did you think of an amulet of Chaotic evil could just pop out of nowhere without some reason?… now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to speak with this Marceline for a… talk… depending on her answers… she may not even go to a trial and no one here besides my husband can stop me… so do me a favor… give me a 5 minute head start before you tell Emerald where I'm heading… I can sense Marceline's energy even if it's dormant so no need for directions." Maite said and before Iris could even think of anything, Maite shot into the direction of Marceline's home with shocking speed and a gaze that just dared anyone to try and stop her.

Iris was shocked before she tried contacting Emerald before speaking.

"Master Emerald, you must hurry. Your wife is heading to the home of the Vampire Queen. She found out who her dad is, along with her mom and the connection to the stolen amulet. She's gonna want some questions that might lead to no trial for her."

A moment later, Emerald appeared next to her with a hand raised and with a tired look before he spoke up.

"Glob dammit Iris, you know it's been only 30 minute since I left, was taking a nap… better hope nothing happens to Marceline or you won't be sitting right for a year, did it before when you screwed up with protecting Ruby that one time, and I can sure as hell do it again." Emerald said before he shot forward with a burst of speed, at the rate Maite was going, teleporting wouldn't work since she would just shoot past him and he never went to Marceline's house so he didn't know the exact location.

Iris now really hope that Emerald makes it or else her ass gets it. And not in a good way.

That's when she said this.

"Dammit Dawn, out of all the guys, it had to been him. Well if you're watching, what happens to your daughter is on you."

Emerald was chasing after Maite after a few minutes and when he got close to the Cave he got the shock of his long life when he crashed right into an invisible wall before rubbing his face.

"The hell!?" Emerald said before he tried to move around it and to his shock, crashed into another wall… and another… even the area behind him was blocked off before he said this.

"Dammit Maite… don't do anything stupid… you maybe my wife but it doesn't mean I won't punish you for this fuckup." Emerald said while he just floats there… good or bad ending… he would have one hell of a talk with his wife after this while the scene fades to black.

**The scene then fades back in to show Atomsk, TME, and Lillum while they were still in the outlook area of the floating city.**

"**Oh man that was a lot of writing." Atomsk said before he got up and stretched.**

"**Yup, lots of explaining, Bubblegum's first day in the Kingdom of Bondage, her teaming up with Me-Mow, honestly it's one piece of drama after another… especially with this AT Maite going after Marceline right now and she even managed to lock up AT Emerald for a time, wonder how things will turn out." TME said while he shrugged his shoulders.**

**Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.**

"**Well judging how pissed AT Maite is, unless Marceline tries to keep the situation calm, it could end badly."**

"**Indeed, hopefully things can be talked through, but if not, we may have one pissed of sex demon king." TME said while he shudders.**

**Atomsk shudders as well before looking at Lillum before speaking up.**

"**What are your thoughts Lillum on this chapter?"**

"**Well… long story short… Kinky is one word I can use to describe it, I mean with Emerald and Jungle going at it, Bubblegum and Me-Mow tag teaming against Obsidian and Sake, and then there is a possible romance with Finn and Ruby, honestly if I was in Maite's shoes, I would just have Marceline offer her ass or something for taking something from me, and I'm a succubus here remember?" Lillum said with a grin before a voice was heard.**

"**Did someone call us?" AC Emerald said when he walked up with AC Maite next to him, seems the broly issue was resolved and it looked like Emerald and Maite were on a date, though they looked confused at the two authors and Lillum.**

**That's when Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Hey you two. Sorry but no we didn't call you guys. We're just talking about the latest chapter we just finished in this new lemon story that we wrote."**

**Maite blinked for a bit before speaking.**

"**New lemon story?"**

"**Oh I can explain, in a nutshell it's an Adventure Time story with alternate us's, Emerald is a king level sex demon or a very powerful Incubus, my other self is a princess of a kingdom of bondage called the Bondage Kingdom, a place that punishes prisoners with various sexual acts and you Maite have a succubus version of you that is hot as hell and that place is very hot, but right now it looks like Marceline's parents took something from that version of you and your other self is heading to Marceline's right now for some reason, most likely revenge or to make her bitch, but those are just my thoughts… so… what do you two think?" Lillum said before Emerald spoke up after blinking a few times before looking to the two authors.**

"**I know I may have some kind of come back here… but are you two sick in the head!?" Emerald said before his head enlarged like Iruka's from naruto when he heard all of that.**

**Atomsk however starts to laugh a bit before he spoke up.**

"**Sorry but that reaction is priceless. Plus you need to read it first before you start calling me sick. Besides this isn't the only lewd story. TME here post one chap of a story where you, Emerald are a prince of the same Kingdom and you received a Chaos ring, courtesy of your adopted brother that will get you a lot of ladies. Also spoiler alert, Maite and Lillum will be in it too."**

**Emerald took a moment to process that before facepalming and spoke up.**

"**Maite… what do you think about all of this?" Emerald asked while he waits for Maite's response.**

**However, there was no response but everyone else hears some paper flipping.**

**Everyone looked and sweatdropped from what they all saw.**

**Apparently Maite had both scripts of TME's story "Emerald's Lewd Adventure" and Atomsk's story "Lillum's Lewd Prison".**

**Emerald sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

"**Uh Maite?... you are…. Really worrying me with how fast you warm up to these stories… I got my mind messed up multiple times but still…" Emerald said when he looked to Maite.**

**Maite looks up before she gave Emerald a kind smile before speaking up.**

"**Not to worry my love. I'm still me. I just want to see what the fuss is about. I will admit, besides the sex scenes written, both plots sound interesting. Besides maybe there's a scene there that both of us can use for later… Whoa… Bubblegum really knows how to use alcohol." She said with a surprise look.**

**Emerald just sighed before he looked to the two authors before he spoke up.**

"**Hand me some copies…" Emerald muttered before a couple copies land in his hands before he starts reading the stories, starting from page one.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking up.**

"**Well that was interesting. But Lillum did bring up a good point about Jungle Princess. What are your thoughts TME?"**

"**I say it was pretty interesting, can bring a lot of questions and what not, and since that Emerald knocked her up, it should be interesting to see how things go, but that's for the readers to decide right?" TME said while he grins at the readers.**

**Atomsk grins before nodding at TME.**

"**Still, instead of taking time here, why don't we end this chapter and let Emerald and Maite read the stories real quick so we can get to the next one?" TME said with crossed arms and with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk nods for a bit before speaking up to the readers.**

"**Thanks for reading the second chapter of LLP. Most of your jaws will be dropped when you read the lemon scenes in this. Anyway see you all in Chapter 3. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene went pitch black.**


	3. Hidden Info

**The scene fades in to show that the group changed location, TME, Atomsk, Lillum, Emerald, and Maite, the AC variants, were in a restaurant while the group sat at a table, Atomsk and TME were on one side while Emerald sat between Lillum and Maite on the other while they sat next to him.**

**Atomsk looks at Emerald before speaking up.**

"**So…. what do you think Emerald?"**

"**Well… Honestly this Bondage Kingdom sounds like a mixed bag to me, I mean Angel City is a pretty free place and it's purely consensual, so the forced part in the Bondage kingdom threw me off, but I can't really complain for Dimensional manner reasons, like culture and what not which is like a nightmarish landmine sometimes... but then again, I remember these guys are prisoners for a reason in some way or another, so its a 50/50 thing for me, the more… unforced scenes are good and I'll admit that I had to force a few ladies, mainly in a revenge type of thing like an assassination attempt or for info getting, in the past, but not to this level so its a mixed bag for me, that make sense?" Emerald said with a wave of his hand.**

**Atomsk to a moment to think on that before speaking.**

"**Hmmm, I can work with that."**

**TME then cleared his throat before he spoke up.**

"**What about you Maite, you had time to read the chapters of both stories, but I'm mainly going for this one right now, still if you want to talk about the AT POB version of Emerald and his story as well, feel free, all thoughts and ideas are welcome." TME said when he looked to the Mobian hedgehog.**

**Maite took some thought before speaking.**

"**Well perhaps later so we can discuss more of Atomsk's story. But anyway, I agree with Emerald. Even though the characters are doing time for past mistakes of such, the forced thing does kind of sound bad but can't judge a different culture for that. I still like the plot of the story especially knowing the AT version of me is married to the AT version of Emerald." She said with a smile.**

"**And being a succubus like Lillum must seem interesting right?, maybe if you go to that dimension or something, you could get some traits like that, though to keep things balanced you may have a different form but that part can be debated… still what do you think of your AT self?, and what of Jungle princess, I bet the readers are dying to know." TME said while summoning a microphone like an announcer and holding the mic to Maite for her to speak in.**

**Maite sweatdrop a bit before speaking.**

"**Well… it was interesting to be honest. I mean this other me is nice but definitely show some explicit power which shows she doesn't want to be messed with. As for Jungle Princess… well I was indeed blown away by the lemon. Now I don't mind Emerald having other lovers or girlfriends but what would the other me think?"**

"**Well, honestly I don't think she minds… but you heard her, that Lillum seems to have had Emerald work there for a year straight so wouldn't you be pissed and worried beyond if Emerald went missing for a year and you know who was responsible?" TME said with a serious look on his face.**

**Maite took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Well you have a point. I mean knowing my husband being missing that long would have me worried and yeah I would be pissed. I mean you all remember how pissed I was when Demonga threw Emerald's body to Azure with caused something to get him burned. Had to beat Demonga's head for that."**

"**Ah, in DDS chapter 14 after Cedrina got her powers unlocked and Azure pushed herself to help her, I remember, though seeing Azure zap Emerald like a bug zapper was a bit funny but I get what you mean no wife likes a husband being hurt… well… except for the sadistic ones who go for masochistic guys or gals but you get what I mean right?" TME said with a shrug of his shoulders while Emerald sweatdrop before he spoke up.**

"**Er… you do realize that just because I can regenerate… DOESN'T MEAN IT DOESN'T HURT!" Emerald said before yelling at TME who leaned back in his chair when Emerald's head enlarged again to comical proportions.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit while trying to stop himself from laughing while Maite hugs Emerald to get him to calm down.**

**Emerald's head shrank back to normal after a moment while he hugged Maite behind her back before Lillum spoke up after she giggles.**

"**Hehe, well we should really get back to the matter at hand by getting back to the story, I want to see more drama and sexy moments with everyone here, I mean Maite got more then a few nose bleeds while reading both stories, I'm really hoping to try some of these things with her later… maybe more thanks to these ideas I have." Lillum said while holding up a notebook that showed lesson ideas.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops again while Maite who continues to hug Emerald, blushed brightly when she saw that before Atomsk spoke up after looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of LLP. I bet a lot of you were definitely blown away when you read the lemon scenes especially the one scene that TME and I wrote. But anyway it seems that things are gonna be okay with Ruby and Finn. Also him being not angry with her for being AT Emerald's daughter is an added bonus. Though now Finn feels doubt in himself believing what AT Lillum and AT Emerald are doing is still wrong or maybe right. I mean what do you think TME? Would Finn call himself a hypocrite or something?"**

"**Hmmm, hard to say, readers might see this story as something to question our sanity with, but in our defense, we won't go for those sick stories that go in much darker territory, if you want to complain about our stories, then you might as well not read or review since we gave plenty of warnings, in fact, chapter 4 is Bubblegum's punishment chapter followed by a time skip to Marceline's trial, not really a spoiler since a lot will see it coming, but like I said, we did warn plenty in advance and if you skip the warnings and intros and outros, then it's all on you the reader for ignoring the warnings, as for Finn, I would say that instead of being a hypocrite, its more like he's stuck in a political thing, morally things are bad to him but legally, he can't do much and no one can force him to think otherwise, like with that Candy person and Emerald last chapter, everyone has free will, its all just a matter of how that free will is used." TME said with crossed arms and a serious look on his face.**

"**That is true. And speaking of Marceline, I'm now concerned on what AT Maite is gonna do to her. I mean get that she's pissed but come on it's not like Marceline knows what her mom did for her dad right?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Right, and for those who complain about us naming Marceline's mom as Dawn and made her a succubus, first off, no one ever really named her officially, and while she is mentioned as human, she could have some secrets like her being something else entirely but that one is pushing it a bit, but at the same time, things might not be as bad as most would think with Maite and Marceline but that's for the plot to tell, so why don't we get into the story, Atomsk, if you have nothing else to say, want to lead us in or should I?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk while a waiter approached to get the groups orders for their food.**

"**You have the bridge Number 1" Atomsk said while try to sound like Cap. Picard from Next Generation.**

**TME sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

"**Not really a Star Trek fan since I never was able to see the old series, but I get it, want me to say anything specifically or do I go with just a scene shift after the usual?" TME asked while Emerald, Maite, and Lillum start ordering their food.**

"**Hmmm… do what you feel is right. Also I understand but you're still number 1." Atomsk said.**

**TME chuckles a bit at that before looking at the readers while the waiter got the OC groups orders before he goes to Atomsk for his order while TME spoke up.**

"**Well everyone, I'll just get out of your hair with this, this story has dark lemon moments but not to dark like some of the sick things I've read from the summaries alone of other stories, if you want to give constructive reviews, they are welcome, but pure flames and what not will be reported… now then… we go to Maite while she enters the cave after Emerald fell into her trap." TME said while the scene shifts when the waiter finished getting Atomsk's order and went to him.**

**Ooo/ Marceline's Cave/ Maite**

As Maite approaches the entrance to the Vampire Queen's home, she was a bit shocked to feel her husband coming to stop her, guess Iris called him early.

Maite sighs a bit before with flick of her wrists, she created a special force field box to stop Emerald from interfering.

She then felt Emerald crashing into her trap before it fully boxed him in, even for his current power, it would take him awhile to break free unless he used his full power, he would need Lillum's permission for that one and it would take him about 30 minutes straight of attacking the trap to even put a dent in it.

She felt bad for doing that to him but needed her questions answered immediately before she entered the cave.

Nearly a minute of walking passed before she saw a house in the cave and saw that some lights were on in the living room and saw the shadow of a womanly figure floating around while music was heard, seems Marceline was a music inclined person.

Marceline, when Maite first appeared, was seen strumming her axe bass. However, moments ago she froze after feeling this emince power that appeared in Ooo and had no idea what was that. She thought it was probably Emerald or something before she went to get her axe to do a little jam.

Though she wished Finn was here, That way Marceline could try to cheer him up after what happened to Bubblegum's trial. And like the human the Vampire Queen was concerned for her friend.

A few minutes later, she heard knocking on the door while she continues tuning her guitar when the sound felt a bit off and the knocking repeats again after a minute.

Marceline blinked for a bit before thinking.

'_Who could be here at this time?' _She thought before she approaches the door while holding her axe bass ready just in case. It maybe an instrument, but still a powerful weapon.

However when she opened it, no one was seen… but before she could turn around, she heard a voice speak up behind her and her guitar vanished.

"You know… that's not really a good way to say hello to your guest." A woman's voice said with no anger to her voice.

Marceline's eyes widen before she turned around to see the source of the voice.

Turns out it was Maite who was the one who spoke up, she was mimicking Marceline and strumming the Guitar before she spoke up.

"Try this, would most likely sound better this way." Maite said before tossing the guitar back at Marceline with a calculating look.

Marceline blinked in confusion on some levels before speaking.

"Um... thanks. But who are you exactly and why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see what the daughter of Hudson and Dawn Abadeer looked like before your mother ran off with the necklace that your father now wears around his neck." Maite said while she looked at her nails without really changing her expression.

The Vampire Queen's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"You know my mom and she did what?!" She asked.

"Yup, your mother was a succubus after she died an early death as a human, was contracted with me just to let you know, and she was a lover for me… but then she met your father and she started to get more distant before she shocked all when she stole an item I have been working on to contain and focus Chaotic evil… I'm sure I don't need to say what the item is now do I?" Maite said while looking at Marceline to gauge her reaction.

Marceline was beyond shock when she heard that before speaking.

"My mom was a succubus? So that means I'm part succubus?... And your the reason that necklace exist? Lady you have no idea how much trouble that thing is. My dad tried to make me wear it just so I could take over the Nightosphere. It made me crazy. Plus a friend of mine wore it as well just so he could save me."

"And I would like to point out your mother, after she met him, stole it from me. I'm not the one who forced him to do that, nor did I force your friend, honestly, I hate your father beyond anyone else for corrupting my little Dawn, she was an outstanding succubus, normally studying, seducing men for energy, and other things, but after meeting Hudson, she stopped doing all of that and practically became so weak that she became like a human… honestly I don't know if she's still alive or not… but I came here for answers since I normally can't come here like your father… so unless you're willing to tell me how to bring him here… I may have to force you to tell me… and before you say anything… I don't care about your trial since it was that bitch Lillum and my poor husband Emerald who is stuck here thanks to her… nor the fact that you're a Queen of Vampires… I'm a Queen of succubus's so magically, I eclipse you easily… I believe you felt that blast of power right?" Maite said with a somewhat cold look on her face.

Marceline was again shocked after hearing everything before speaking.

"Wait a minute… that Emerald dude's your husband?"

"Of course, if I'm like a final boss in power in an RPG, his power is so much that it could make him look like a superboss compared to me, if you go out of your cave and look up, you'll see him in a trapped state, thankfully for me, that bitch Lillum and her contract has his power restricted so he would need her permission to use all 100%, he takes his orders seriously and came here to stop me… depending on your answers… you might not even leave here alive… understand?" Maite said while she snapped her fingers and the duo was teleported outside and right near Emerald who was sitting in some kind of glass container before his eyes widen in shock when he saw the duo.

Marceline was indeed shocked before speaking to Maite.

"Look lady, I may not know all the details… and I'm sorry for what my dad did and also not sorry because without him… I wouldn't have the chance to get know my mom. Though she died when I was little but I still remember what she looked like." She said while feeling a bit sad.

"Maybe, but try and think for a moment, would Dawn have really died?, I mean correct me if I'm wrong since this was just rumors I heard over the years from people who heard about you... but didn't she leave you alone and for her Husband to find?, and you don't really know if she's alive or not?, and try and think of what a succubus can do, even my daughter Ruby, who by the way is with your boyfriend Finn, isn't awakened like you can change various things about her body and has a rare clairvoyance ability, so she could be dead… or… she could be alive and you just don't know it yet…" Maite said with a raised eyebrow.

However Marceline eyes widened when she heard about Finn before speaking.

"Whoa whoa whoa… back up a minute. Did you say your daughter is with Finn?" She asked though didn't deny about the human being her boyfriend.

"Yup, personally didn't know it myself until I was summoned here by Ruby's caretaker Iris, but nothing really happened yet, she's not really awakened like myself, same with you since your Succubus nature is hidden by your vampiric side." Mate said with a slight wave of her hand.

Marceline felt a bit a relieved for Finn but was confused if Maite didn't know then…

She turns around to see Emerald before speaking up.

"I take it you have something to do with it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emerald took a moment to nod, but he didn't speak up, was the thing trapping him a one way barrier that prevents him from speaking to people outside?

Marceline was a bit confused before speaking up to Maite.

"Look before anything, can you at least let him out? No offense, but I'm not too fond of your husband and what he and Lillum are doing even though they say it's they're their job. But still how long you're gonna have him in there?"

"Until I get some answers, personally I don't want to harm a face as pretty as yours but your parents took something that wasn't even complete, true that necklace turns the user to Chaotic evil, but only if they are weak, I make tools that can be used for… more fun ventures… I mean why do you think a form like that has tentacles?" Mait teased with a grin on her face.

Marceline was shocked before speaking.

"Oh my Glob. That thing was designed for sex?"

"Yup, I mean who has the soul sucking powers… your dad or the Amulet?, Ever really ask him that?, You may have the soul sucking power and you can transform thanks to the Hierophant, but can you do it naturally?, I mean aside from the suit, which was used as a base by Hudson since he was the first to wear it, why else use tentacles?" Maite asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Marceline however shuddered before speaking up.

"Okay I really wish I didn't know that. But basically you just want your amulet back? Why not just make another one?"

"Simple, it's not that I can't make one, but it acts as a conduit for Chaotic evil and more then one gate so to speak can make it unstable, I mean think, even guys as good as Finn can be corrupted after a short time so think of how bad it can be if an explosion of the stuff happens here in Ooo." Maite said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Marceline's eyes widen when she heard that before remembering when she saw Finn wearing the amulet and saw how crazy he went.

"So I'll make you 1 of 3 deals, two if you want to get a… bit more… sexy for Finn and Bubblegum…. Want to hear them?" Maite asked with crossed arms.

Marceline was a bit shocked though deep down, she loved Bubblegum since the two went through a lot and as for Finn…

Well back then she hate to admit it but kid grew on her after meeting him and Jake and now as Finn grew older, Marceline started to have feelings for the guy, though didn't know how she would say it.

The Vampire Queen looks at Maite before speaking.

"I might as well listen first before speaking up."

"Great, one is simple, a portal to your father's realm… he maybe deathless… but he isn't unbeatable…." Maite said with a smile on her face.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Alright. But I'll do it on two things. 1) He may not be perfect, even though he tries, he's still my dad so don't hurt him too much. 2) I don't know what you will do with the amulet. But I'm not wearing it."

"Oh don't worry, considering how he answers some things, I may let him keep it… but I may still teach him a lesson for corrupting my little Dawn… as for the second part… after your sentence is up… would you be so kind as to kill Lillum?, Emerald is bound to a contract with that slut so I can't do much without pissing Emerald off, as you can see…. And since you don't like Emerald or Lillum then this should be better for you." Maite said while pointing to Emerald.

Marceline was shocked at the request before looking at Emerald.

To her shock… he had a shockingly blank look… but his eyes were glowing with an intense anger that showed he wasn't thrilled about that request.

Marceline blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"I wouldn't mind putting that bitch in her place but your husband might kill me after."

"Oh don't worry, he would get Lillum as a pet because of that contract, remember, if she dies early from outside causes, she's his, and if she lives she bears his child, so at the very least wait for the kid to be born first then strike, your call, and I would personally protect you, Emerald is fond of me since I'm his Queen after all, as for the third thing, simply put to help awaken your Succubus, you'll have to have some intense sex after I awaken the sex demon in you, it would be like if you were starved for red, so I'll make an offer for that, if you want to awaken your Succubus side, then Emerald and I will be more than happy to help, might also keep him calm around you if you do the deed with Lillum after your sentence." Maite said with a grin on her face.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock before blushing a bit brightly before look at Emerald.

He saw her looking at him before he grins and flexed his body a bit to show his muscles, even when sitting he had an iron hard kind of body… and the secrets that his pants held… angry or not, curiosity was a dangerous thing after all…

Marceline did blush a bit however sweatdrop when she saw the Incubus flexing before looking at Maite before speaking up.

"Well I already agree to the first deal. However I'm still concerned about the second deal. I wouldn't have a kid lose his or her mom on my conscious so I might as well do it after my sentence before your man knocks her up. You say you'll protect me from him but what if Lillum has family members? Surely they'll want a personal vendetta on me. Would I be protected from them as well? I mean Lillum is planning to make Finn King which will give the weenie a chance to change some stuff so I don't know if he'll be able to protect me as well. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and I don't want to lose him for that." She said before feeling worried when she thought of the human.

"Hmmm… maybe that one can be a bit debatable, how about this, only kill her if she does something truly unforgivable to not only you but to her own people, you may have issues with the youngest prince Obsidian but even he won't be able to stop anything to his sister if she does something horrible… as for her other brother Demonga, he could care less as far as I'm concerned, but like I said, you can ignore it and let her live if you want, just giving the option out, as for Finn, unless she fully breaks him, I doubt he can complain, I mean you heard him in the trial right?, he would rather see my husband and Lillum dead then submit to her, so while his heroic nature might cause some issues, you got all the time in the world to make it up to him, besides, your a vampire and he's mortal, unless your willing to vamp him, I doubt he would use the energy to hate you, like I said, optional, and you know the others, I awaken your succubus nature and you tell me how to open a portal to where Hudson is, no real issue for me… I mean, if your mother really is alive, he could tell me some clues on where she is or at least her last known location so I can find clues, choices choices…" Maite said while she crossed her arms under her breasts which caused them to bounce a bit while Emerald watched what was going on.

Marceline, though blushed a bit when she saw that, took some time think this through before speaking.

"Well regardless what will happen, Finn could never hate me. Making sure his friends are okay is his only concern. And I'll tell you this, I would Vamp Finn in a mortal heartbeat if he was in danger. So I'll accept the second deal if he's in serious danger. As for the third deal… I would say no to the succubus thing… but it be like an insult to my mom after finding out who she actually was. And I'm ashamed to admit it but… I haven't had any decent action for… the last couple hundred years give or take. Not since my last *relationship*. That guy couldn't measure up with that 5 inch pecker of his."

Maite grins before she spoke up.

"Then we have a deal, a contract so to speak, you honor those three, you don't have to worry about hearing from me again… unless you want some action from me or my husband after this… and just to point out… my husband has a natural size of 12 inches long and 3 in width… special enchantment to hid that anaconda since most would rip if he got erect." Maite said with a grin to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline did blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"Yes I do agree to the arrangements. And I guess I don't mind having some action with you or… your husband. But one thing needs to clear. As long it's about sex, I don't have to fall for either of you guys. Don't get me wrong, you're beyond hot and Emerald has some effect on women. But anyway, my heart belongs to Bonnible and maybe Finn. Though I don't know if he will accept my feelings however your daughter probably already has dibs on him." She said.

"Thanks for the compliment… and maybe he feels the same for you, or maybe not but I'm no reader of the heard, just the reader of the mind on what humans find hot, and if he doesn't, I don't mind sharing my husband since he's actually a pretty decent guy…pretty rare for Incubus's to do that actually of not hitting it and quitting it... As long as he's not with that bitch… so you at least have options, can't say you don't have that at least, as for my daughter, she's still a virgin unfortunately so her succubus nature is still asleep, so if you help her, you may get some action with her and Finn… besides, while I may have an issue with your parents, I don't have any personal issues of you per say, not only that but when was the last real relationship you had that was long term? " Maite said while winking to Marceline.

Marceline blushed a bit before speaking.

"I would say 5 years. He was sweet at first before he got obsessed with magic. Turned him to a total douchebag. And you seem nice so perhaps when you help awaken my succubus side, I can help your daughter with losing that V-card of hers."

"Nice, and like I said, I don't mind sharing, you remind me of your mother a bit and she was a sweet thing, besides, you've been alive for 1000 years or so, so don't you deserve some kind of happiness?, like I said options, but thats way down the line… want to go ahead and start the transformation?" Maite said when she floats to Marceline with a grin on her face.

Marceline blinks for a bit before speaking up.

"Alright. Release your man and we can get this three way started." She said with a grin of her own this time.

Maite chuckles before she surprised Marceline by kissing her on the lips gently… but before Marceline could fully register that… her body pulsed with some kind of hunger and her body started to burn from the inside out… not in a bad way… but a very good intoxicating way…

'_W-What's happening to me?' _The Vampire Queen thought before Maite pulled away to watch the transformation before she snapped her fingers and Emerald fell a bit when he was free before he floats back up to watch what was happening.

Marceline's figure, which was greatly restricted by her clothing ripped right off when her body practically explodes with power before her figure changes right before the royal sex demons eyes.

Her figure went from a perky C cup to a sexy E to F cup breast size while her hips widen to a very mouth watering ass that would tempt both men and woman and her waist, which was normally smooth, got an actual 6 pack that really showed she wasn't to mess with, like a fem fatale who was bursting out of her restrained cocoon.

And it didn't stop there, two demonic wings shot out of her back after a moment and some shadows went a bit lower on her back before a second pair of wings formed while some shadows went around to form a lingerie type of outfit that really showed how sexy Marceline looked, her face seemed more angular and beautiful and her hair looked more healthy and shiny.

Finally, her skin tone shifted to what her mothers looked like, an ebony color with no blemishes whatsoever… all in all, Marceline looked like a goddess if it wasn't for the fangs for her vampire side, and the demonic and shadowy wings that were on her back while a pleasant feeling went through her body... Like she was finally not being held back anymore.

Marceline shudders for a bit before speaking up.

"W-What was that?"

"Simple… you became very beautiful… take a look." Maite said before she summoned a full body mirror and had it float in front of Marceline so she could see her body in full.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock when she saw her new form.

She looked at her figure before going to her wings. But when she got to her skin, that's when the Vampire Queen starts to get teary a bit when starts to remember her mom's skin color.

Maite and Emerald looked to one another before Emerald just shrugged and gestured for Maite to do what she thinks best before Maite nods and moved to Marceline and hugged her to comfort her while she lets it out.

Marceline was a bit surprised before she hugged Maite back before speaking.

"I miss her so much."

"I know… I know… me too, if you want, I can teach you so that you can change it back if you want, though considering how beautiful you look, it would be a shame to do so, like I said, I'm willing to share or you can go to Finn if you want, but considering how this world was for the past 1000 years… don't you think you deserve some kind of happiness instead of sadness on a daily basis?" Maite said while she gently used a hand to angle Marceline's face to look at her to show Marceline a kind smile.

Marceline did look at Maite before speaking up.

"I do. I'm tired of being alone. I just want to be happy with someone I love or would love as you say."

"Well then, like I said you have your choices, Finn for the heroic guy he is, even with the mistakes he made, or Emerald, a guy I can guarantee who will make you one of the most happy women in this world, I'm not forcing you to do anything here on out, your choice, but don't rush it since you may be surprised at who you fall for, even if it's not with those two, right?" Maite said with a gentle grin on her face.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before she nods her head a bit before giving off a small smile.

Maite grins back a bit more before she spoke up.

"And considering you just awoken, why not head into your place and really get that body of yours some sexual energy, I'm sure Emerald won't mind chipping in right?" Maite said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head for a moment before he spoke up.

"Eh, why not, but like you said, her choice… though I may have to give you a slight punishment dear for trapping me in that box." Emerald said while his eye twitched a bit at Maite before she grinned back.

"Then punish away… I've been a naughty girl who missed your touch and I'm sure Marcy here would love to join in to scratch that long overdue itch, her choice though." Maite said while the duo look to Marceline with surprisingly kind looks… and Emerald gave Marceline a bit of a charming smile, that that was most likely habit.

Marceline surprisingly blushed from that smiling before speaking up.

"S-Sure… I don't mind."

"Well then… mind leading the way my sexy hybrid?" Emerald said with a charming tone to his voice while he held a hand out for her to take.

The Vampire Queen again blushed from that gesture before she surprisingly took Emerald's hand.

Maite smiles a bit at the sight before she snapped her fingers and the group was back in Marceline's living room before Emerald looked around before he spoke up.

"Hmm… not very fit for a royal but definitely homy, so… where is your bedroom?" Emerald said while he looked for a door before he saw the kitchen… but when he saw the ladder he just raised an eyebrow while gesturing to it to see if he was thinking that was where it led or if he was wrong.

Marceline sweatsdrops a bit before speaking up.

"My room is upstairs."

Maite giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"May need a new doorway at least for that new figure of yours… or do you mind if we just party in here?" Maite said while she gestured at Marceline's more shapely form and then the room.

Marceline blinks for a bit before speaking.

"Well… I don't mind making a… new entrance although if we do it here, might have to close the shades and maybe us a silencer spell so no one hears us. But again if we need a bed, I don't mind making a new door."

"Done and done, consider the silencing thing a gift from me to you, and the doorway as well." Maite said before Emerald shrugged and walked to Marceline's couch… and sat down before he cringed when he made a rather painful crash landing before he spoke up.

"By the… what is this thing… made of…. Bricks?" Emerald said when he stood up and cracked his back when he leaned back.

"Sorry should've of warned you but that couch is beyond old. I don't sit on it due to my levitation powers. I have been thinking of getting a new couch, just haven't got to it. My bed is the only softest material in this house." Marceline said.

Emerald and Maite gave her a half lidded look before Emerald spoke up.

"One moment please." Emerald said before he grabbed Marceline's couch and effortlessly lifts it before he vanished and before anyone could say anything, he returned with a brand new couch that had a demonic theme before he spoke up.

"Before you complain, consider this a gift for just awakening fully, and no one should have to deal with that nightmare of a couch, not even those prisoners in the Bondage Kingdom… I think my spine went out of alignment for a bit because of that thing." Emerald said before he twists his body a few times to have it make popping sounds again before letting out a relieved sigh.

Marceline sweatdrops before she went to her new couch and sat on it.

It took a couple of seconds before she let out a pleased sigh before speaking.

"Oh Glob. This feels so comfy."

"Thanks… want to break it in?, it was designed to take one hell of a sex-a-thon from succubus and incubus after all." Emerald teased with a grin on his face when he points out how big the couch was… almost a full bed sized couch.

Marceline blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"Why not. Just need to add the silencer spell before getting ready for some intense fun." She said while grinning before standing up and went around the house to close the curtains.

A moment later, the room seemed to glow with an intricate looking symbol before Maite spoke up when she pulled her hand off the wall.

"Done, and sound will only pass through if you open the door or window, kind of makes sense for that right?" Maite said with a grin on her face.

Marceline nods with a grin as well before she starts taking off her clothes.

However the moment she starts to do that, the clothing vanished into dark mist which made Maite chuckle at the Vampire Queen's surprised look.

"Easy to remove shadow clothing, a bit of work and you can make a clear film of it and you won't get burned in the sunlight, will help when your in the Bondage Kingdom." Maite said before her own clothing vanished into a dark mist which caused her large breasts to bounce free.

Marceline was shocked to hear that while feeling happy about the not burning part before thinking.

'_Finally I won't have to burn from the blasted sun.' _She thought before looking at Emerald.

It seemed Emerald took the same thing after he went back to the Candy Kingdom, cause a moment later his pants vanished to reveal his massive steak to the Vampire Queen which quickly grew erect.

Marceline's jaw dropped when she saw that before thinking.

'_Oh my fucking Glob. IT'S HUGE! Bigger than Ash's.'_

A moment later, Marceline's body pulsed with an intense longing… like for the color red… but something else that was easily identified when her mind fully registered it thanks to her succubus nature now taking effect.

Marceline shook a bit before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… My body is already reacting to the sight of Emerald's cock. I can already feel pussy getting wet with excitement.' _She thought before she felt wet between her legs.

Maite noticed before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"My my, seems we have a talented one here Emerald… maybe you should lend a hand… I was able to wait a year, I can wait a bit more, she said she was waiting for 200 years or so so why not quench that thirst she has building." Maite said before Emerald grins when he approached Marceline.

"Don't mind if I do." Emerald said before he walked up to Marceline and surprised her after gripping her waist with his hand and pulled her in so that her breasts smashed against his well muscled chest and kissed her on her lips and quickly slipped his tongue in to fight with her tongue.

The Vampire Queen's eyes widen a bit by that sudden action before after a few seconds, melts into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Emerald before kissing back and had her tongue fight back.

After a moment or two of kissing, Emerald quickly used his hands to grip Marceline's enhanced, more sensitive ass and lifts her a bit so that she was held in the air by Emerald before he carefully walked a bit so that he was near the new couch and just plopped down on it while Maite watched the scene while she slowly kneeds her breasts and rubs her folds while she watched the duo.

Marceline continues to kiss the Incubus King before she gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss even more.

For a minute or two, the duo continue to go at it before Emerald pulled away, and with a grin, quickly latched his mouth on Marceline's right nipple and starts to lick and suck on the large orb and his left hand roughly gripped the breasts to please it while his other hand did the same to her free breast and his dick fully grew erect and Marceline felt it a moment later between her ass cheeks and felt how large it was.

Marceline shudders a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh Glob." She said before moaning a bit.

Emerald in turn chuckles once before he starts to lick and nip at her nipples while he continues to fondle her breasts.

Marceline pants and moans as she starts to enjoy this feeling before feeling her pussy getting wetter.

Emerald took a bit more to please the other breast before he pulled his head away and spoke up.

"So… mind if I go a bit lower my dear?, really show you how well I can work my tongue?" Emerald said before he opened his mouth and a surprisingly long tongue came out of his mouth which wiggles a bit for effect.

Marceline was a bit surprised before blushing a bit brightly when she saw that tongue before speaking up.

"S-Sure."

Maite giggles a bit when she saw Marceline being a bit nervous before Emerald quickly moved so that Marceline was the one sitting on the couch and Emerald was kneeling between her legs before he spoke up.

"Well now… time to see how good you taste." Emerald said before he used his tongue to gently lick her folds while he gently pushed her hips apart.

It caused Marceline to shiver a bit, but in a good way, when she felt that.

A minute later of licking, and Emerald used his thumbs to open her folds a bit before his tongue starts to lick her pink petals directly and even her bud a few times.

Marceline then jolts a bit before she said this.

"Oh fuck." She said before panting a bit which made Maite giggle a bit more before she spoke up.

"Wow, guess you weren't kidding about not getting much… hopefully a round or two… or 10 with my Emerald will get you to really love this awakened form… speaking of which…" Maite said which gave Emerald the signal to have his long tongue move to her soaking hole and it shot in while wiggling to really get a reaction from Marceline.

Marceline jolts again before she starts moaning a bit loud before her toes curled.

Maite smirks at that while she keeps pleasuring herself while Emerald keeps licking the inside of Marceline's pussy for a few minutes before he could already feel her getting close.

Marceline felt her climax approaching as well as she continues to pant and moan from this pleasure.

A couple more minutes pass before Emerald finally and surprisingly set her off when he used his thumb which went right into her asshole with shocking ease.

Marceline's eyes widen before she screamed for a bit before she felt her pussy squirt hard on Emerald's tongue.

Emerald took a bit to drink Marceline's juices before he pulled away when she tapped off about 10 seconds later before Maite spoke up when Emerald stood up.

"So… how was that Marcy?... ready for more?" Maite asked when she looked to Marceline and her face.

Marceline had a slight deep blush while panting for a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… p-please."

Emerald this time chuckles before he spoke up when he took a step to her.

"Well then… mind lubing me up my dear?" Emerald said when he had his dick move right in front of Marceline's face and she saw how big it was when it was fully erect.

The Vampire Queen blushed a bit brightly before smelling the musky scent from the Incubus's dick.

It was clean thanks to Emerald's magic and he did bath daily but the scent alone and the fact that she had her succubus nature recently awakened… she had this reaction…

Marceline immediately opened her mouth and quickly swallowed as much of Emerald's dick as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Emerald lets out a pleased moan from that while Maite spoke up.

"My my, seems she is a hungry one, maybe she might be more willing to come to you for help if things don't work out with Finn, what do you think?" Maite asked while Emerald chuckles while he gently pets Marceline's head.

"A bit early to say, guess you could say I'm a sex friend willing to help a newly awakened succubus, kind of in the job description, but if she's willing to come to me, who am I to complain since she took over half of my dick in one go, not even slightly trained succubus's or even Jungle Princess can do that without issue, must be a talent for her." Emerald said while he watched Marceline suck his cock.

Maite then looked to Emerald before he spoke up.

"Jungle Princess?, another pet for you?" Maite said with a grin on her face before Emerald chuckles.

"Well maybe more since she's carrying my kid, may turn her into a succubus down the line so she won't died too soon, hope you don't mind training her my love." Emerald said with a grin on his face while Maite returns that grin with her own.

"Oh I don't mind, but I think we should work with this one first before you turn Jungle Princess, I think Marcy is about at the 8 inch mark, must say, even I'm impressed with how well she's adapting to this." Maite said before she and Emerald looked down at Marceline while she sucked Emerald's dick.

Said Vampire Queen, who continues to bob her head, was to first shocked when she heard of Jungle Princess and her new kid before she went hard on her bobbing before using her tongue to lick around.

Emerald groans from that while he keeps rubbing her head comfortingly while he waits to see if Marceline could fully take him, most people need to breath because of his dick blocking their airways… but Marceline was part undead so maybe…

Marceline continues to bob her head before she moved her head further on Emerald's dick as she tries to get more of his length.

Emerald moans a bit while he continues to watch her take him before he spoke up.

"Hey Marceline, give me a signal if I can get a bit rough, remember your a succubus now, and part Vampire so getting rough should turn you on like no other now." Emerald asked while he lightly scratched her scalp.

Marceline blushed a bit before humming from her head being scratched before she gave the Incubus a slight wink meaning to go ahead.

Emerald nods before he placed a hand on her head, and with a bit of strength, pulled her head to him and had Marceline take a few more inches of his dick into her mouth which caused the already bulging throat that formed for Marceline to practically burst in size while Emerald had a pleased look on his face before he lightly starts thrusting his hips to help get the last inch into Marceline.

Marceline maybe be part succubus, but still a Vampire nonetheless so breathing wasn't gonna be a problem for her before she tries bobbing her head again.

She even grabbed Emerald's balls with one hand before she fondles them a bit before squeezing them lightly.

Emerald groans a bit more before he spoke up.

"Damn… this is a top grade mouth-pussy, I would actually be jealous if you went to Finn and his size could try and match mine, but since he's human, doubtful unless it's by pills or a mutation… hehe, don't know about you Maite, but Marcy here may have you beat with this sexy as hell mouth." Emerald said while he continues to face fuck Marceline while he slowly got closer and closer to having her take his full length while Maite angrily pouts before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but I doubt she can beat my pussy or ass." Maite huffed which made Emerald chuckle while he keeps face fucking Marceline while he keeps up his thrusts until…

Marceline continues to bob her hard as she could while trying to take more of his dick in her mouth before she used her tongue to lick the tip of Emerald's dick when she used it to wrap around his dick since it was deep in her throat.

Emerald groans from that before he used a bit more power in his thrusts while he adds a second hand right before he used an extra strong thrust and low and behold, Marceline fully took Emerald's entire length down her throat right when he starts twitching.

"Good… Glob… definitely going…. To enjoy visiting you… here or in the Bondage Kingdom… for k-kinkier things… " Emerald groans out while Maite's eyes widen a bit when she saw Marceline fully taking Emerald down her throat, most women wouldn't have been able to… however instead of getting jealous… she looked to the only untouched part of Marceline that had to be fully explored, Emerald may have used a thumb but aside from that… her ass was fair game and Maite vanished from Marceline's view for a moment.

Marceline was too busy to noticed that when she was humming at how tasty Emerald's dick was.

A moment later, something wet and warm prods her ass and enters it thanks to her ass being on the edge of the couch while Emerald keeps up his thrusting.

Marceline gasped, though it was greatly muffled for obvious reasons when she felt her ass being penetrated.

Turns out, Maite was using her tongue on Marceline's ass and was enjoying the taste of it while she keeps licking the ass out while slowly lengthening her tongue.

Emerald in turn felt his dick pulse faster and faster while he keeps thrusting his hips but he managed to hold himself back for a bit more while Maite used a hand to rub her soaked folds gently.

Marceline shudders and moans while bobbing her head before she went back to fondling and squeezing Emerald's balls before using her hair to morph like a hand before it went to rubbing Maite's folds.

Maite jolts from that while she keeps on licking Marceline's asshole while Emerald's dick twitches faster and faster before he lets out a roar and cums as hard as he could down Marceline's throat and into her stomach while some of his sexual energy went into her.

Marceline's eyes widen when she felt that much cum enter her mouth before she tried to swallow as much cum as she could.

It took a bit of work on her part while her instincts did the rest, she surprisingly drank it all down while Maite continues to eat her ass out while Emerald slowly tapped off before he slowly starts to take his dick out of her mouth.

Marceline in the meantime, after drinking the semen and energy, got a rush of energy like no other that seemed to awaken something inside of her, granted her Succubus side was recent… but with such high quality semen and energy… she had this reaction…

Marceline surprisingly grabbed the Incubus's dick with one hand before stroking it vigorously before she took out her tongue and starts licking the head.

Emerald shuddered from that before he spoke up.

"W-Whoa… guess you really are hungry… well who am I to deny a lady such as you a long overdue meal… spread those legs and pick a hole cause I'm not leaving till you are satisfied." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looks down at Marceline with a smile on his face.

Marceline stops her action before she looks up and blushes a bit at the smile before speaking up.

"In my pussy."

Emerald grins back for a moment before he spoke up.

"Alright, got a favorite position?" Emerald asked while he stroked his slicked dick in front of Marceline while Maite pulled away from Marceline's ass to see how she would respond.

Marceline blushed a bit before she lays on the couch on her back before she spreads her legs and uses her fingers to open the folds of her pussy.

Seems the Vampire Queen gave Emerald her response.

Emerald chuckles for a moment before he took a moment to get in position before he spoke up when he pressed the head of his large dick to Marceline's folds.

"Get ready my dear, you'll be a lot more sensitive than normal, succubus's are trained for a reason so I may do that before and after you go to the Bondage Kingdom, I'll be heading there after Toast Princess gets here to keep an eye on the Candy Kingdom." Emerald said while he got ready to thrust in after he grinds his dick a bit on her folds.

Marceline shudders a the feeling before she took a couple of deep breaths before speaking up.

"Okay… Give it to me."

Emerald grins at that before he adjusts his hips right before he held her legs over her head and pushed the head of his dick into Marceline before he carefully and slowly pushed himself inside of the tight hole to let Marceline feel and how massive he was while he went inside of her.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock when she felt her insides getting stretched.

She grinds her teeth before speaking up.

"Glob damn you're huge!"

"Hehe, that's what all the ladies say before they beg for more, hope your one of them… speaking of which." Emerald said before he pushed himself deeper while Maite looked on with a lust filled look.

"Ohhhh… really regretting on letting you go with her first… mind if I join in… maybe Marceline could use her tongue on my pussy or ass?" Maite asked with a slight begging tone which made Emerald chuckle before he spoke up.

"Maybe, you would have to ask Marceline after I get to the end." Emerald said while half of his dick was inside of Marceline right now and he was going deeper.

Marceline continues grind her teeth to numb the pain a bit as she feels the Incubus's dick going deeper.

Emerald noticed the discomfort before he spoke up.

"How about licking her bud my dear, she shouldn't feel pain right unless she enjoys it right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face before Maite grins before she spoke up.

"Oh of course." Maite said before she moved her body so that she was next to Marceline, and after a moment of kissing her on the lips, moved so that she was in the 69 position above her while her legs were next to the Vampire Queen's head and her soaked pussy was in front of Marceline's face, she then licked her lips before she latched onto Marceline's bud with her lips and licks and sucks on it while Emerald continues to go even deeper into her.

Marceline gasps for a moment before she has her mouth latch onto Maite's folds before she starts licking to ease her own discomfort a bit thanks to the distraction.

Maites lets out a pleased groan for a moment before she sucks and licks harder on Marceline's bud while Emerald stopped going deeper to let Marceline adjust for a bit… and when she relaxed some, he starts thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy to get it to really loosen up for him before he starts pouring a large amount of sexual energy into her body… and the result…

Marceline starts to get very relaxed as she continues to lick Maite's folds before she stuck her tongue inside before moving it around.

Maite let's out a pleased hum before doubling her efforts on Marceline's but before using her tongue to lick the part of Marceline's pussy that had been stretched out by Emerald's dick and starts to licks and tease the area while Emerald slowly thrusts deeper into Marceline with each thrust.

The Vampire Queen's moans were muffled but it caused her to double her efforts on Maite's pussy.

For a few minutes the trio continue their lovemaking while Emerald and Maite were impressed with Marceline and how she was taking Emerald's cock while Maite focused more on Marceline's bud again while Emerald really starts thrusting his hip which caused his dick to ram into Marceline's cervix when he finally got to the 8 inch mark.

Marceline moans a bit louder, even though it was muffled before she felt her pussy getting super wet from being fucked and licked at.

As a result, Emerald was able to deeper into Marceline with each thrust while Marceline could feel how wet Maite was getting while she keeps licking and sucking on Marceline's bud and the sex demon duo felt Marceline getting close with the twitching that was felt.

Marceline felt it as well as she continues to work on Maite's pussy.

A few minutes passed with Emerald and Maite pleasing Marceline until…

Marceline muffly moans loud before she came on both Emerald's dick and Maite's togue.

Emerald groans from how tight she got while Maite tastes her juices that made the Succubus Queen lick Marceline with a hungry drive.

That made the Vampire Queen moan again before her climax got a bit stronger.

The Succubus Queen continues to please Marceline while Emerald enjoys the tightness for a bit before Emerald felt Marceline relaxing which shows she finally calmed down.

While Marceline continues to eat out Maite's pussy, the Vampire Queen morphed her hair to look like a tentacle before she had it slithered behind the Succubus Queen's ass before Marceline had it shot directly to her asshole before she had it move around alot.

"Oh!, Why you little trickster… if your playing that game…" Maite groans with wide eyes before she used her hand on Marceline's ass with both of her index and middle fingers going right into the Vampire Queens ass and with her magic lubing her fingers up, start to play with Marceline's ass.

Marceline's eyes widen before she gasped a bit after feeling that before thinking.

'_Oh fuck! I haven't had this much fun since me and Bonnie.' _She thought before she latched her mouth on Maite's bud before she starts licking and sucking.

Maite let's out another groan before her fingers in Marceline's ass dance with expert precision to hit all of the sweet spots in Marceline's ass while the took a few times to stretch Marceline's ass which caused the tight hole to stretch open before Maite relaxed that to keep pleasing her ass.

Emerald in turn, after watching with a pleased look on his face, starts to thrust his hips which caused his dick to thrust deeply inside of Marceline and leaned over Maite and reached around to grab Marceline's enlarged breasts for a rough kind of support, thanks to Marceline getting soaked, he was able to go a bit deeper which threatened to bust through her cervix… all in all, Marceline was getting pleased by her breasts, pussy, and ass all at once.

Marceline was on beyond cloud 9 with the intense pleasure she was receiving as she continues to moan loud with ecstasy.

For a few minutes, about 5 or so, the duo continues to please Marceline, and thanks to their experience, Marceline was already about to cum again which made the demon duo grin before doubling their efforts to please Marceline.

Marceline moans and groans loud as she continues to please Maite greatly before feeling her climax getting closer.

Emerald then made one last thrust to set her off when she got close by thrusting as hard as he could which caused his dick to bust right through her cervix… if Marceline was normal this might cause some discomfort… but because she was an awakened Succubus…

Marceline moans loud with ecstasy when she felt that before thinking.

'_Oh fuck! If I wasn't turned into a succubus, it would've hurt. But now… I want to keep going out after missing out so much.'_

Emerald then starts thrusting his hips with shocking speed while his dick slowly twitches while Maite really plays and stretches Marceline's asshole.

The Vampire Queen groans and moans loud before she used her tentacle to really go at it in Maite's ass.

Maite groans from that while she and Emerald continue to please Marceline, who in turn came about three more times while Emerald held himself back as much as he could… but instead of warning Marceline…. He just slammed himself inside of Marceline, roars, and came as hard as he could in Marceline's womb.

Marceline's eyes widened before she screamed and came very hard on Emerald's dick and Maite's tongue.

For 30 seconds or so, the duo continue to enjoy the orgasm while Maite lapped up Marceline's juices… odd enough, instead of her womb bloating, Emerald's semen was absorbed at a shocking speed and the pleasure she got from that gave Marceline this reaction.

"G-Give me… more." She was able to say.

Emerald, after tapping off, and Maite, chuckled before Emerald spoke up.

"Wasn't planning to… I got a few hours to kill… how about you Maite?" Emerald said before asking Maite that which in turn caused her to grin before the scene went to a bit later.

This time Marceline was now riding Emerald's dick while he helps her ass and Maite was using her tongue on her asshole which was loosened up from earlier which allowed her tongue to go deeper then before.

Marceline continues to bounce on the Incubus's dick before saying.

"Oh fuck your dick is incredible!" She moans before her tongue starts to hang out from how good… no how great it was.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Thank you my dear, I'll make sure your fully satisfied before I head back to the Candy kingdom later, but for now…" Emerald said before he surprised Marceline by kissing her on the lips and his long tongue fought with her own while Maite plays and teases her ass.

Marceline hums from the kiss before thinking.

'_You know I thought I was supposed to hate this guy but… never thought I would get fucked by him and his wife. But now when he gives off that smile… he does seem… handsome… Glob I must be a total mess. I mean am I starting to like this guy? Plus there's Finn as well. I should probably think on this… later. For now…' _She thought before she wrapped her arms around Emerald before she kissed back hard.

Emerald just chuckles a bit into Marceline's mouth before he used his hands on her breasts and pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Maite had to smirk when she saw Marceline hugging Emerald, he was really friendly to the ladies so he was able to become friends even with enemies if the situation was right, but for now… she just went back to eat Marceline's ass out.

Marceline gasps and moans in Emerald's mouth before she gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss while bouncing hard on his dick before she morphed her hair to look like a hand again before the Vampire Queen had it go to the Incubus's ball sack before squeezing it a bit.

Emerald let's out a pleased groan before he let's Marceline keep doing what she is doing while Maite continues to eat her ass out until…

Marceline moans in Emerald's mouth again before she came hard on his dick.

However, it didn't stop her to keep bouncing on the Incubus's dick.

She seemed to really want his cum badly due to her succubus side. Good thing she can't get pregnant because of her Vampire side.

It took Marceline cumming a few times and a few good ball squeezes before Emerald groans before he starts cumming in Marceline's pussy with a very pleased look on his face, her pussy must be that good to him while his semen, like last time, was absorbed into raw pleasurable power for Marceline.

Marceline moans and shudders at this sensation before she bounced on his dick again so she can milk him out.

It took about 20 seconds this time before he tapped off before he took a moment to breath in before he spoke up.

"My dear Marceline, you have one hell of a pussy, I really hope your ass will enjoy it as much as I have…" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked at Marceline's face.

Said Vampire Queen, who pants a bit had a bit of a deep blush on her face, though part of it was her reaction to the dear part before she sent Emerald a grin before speaking up.

"Only one way to find out. How do you want it? Want me to ride you again or you taking me from behind?"

Emerald just grins at that before he spoke up.

"Get on your back on the ground my dear, you'll see why in a moment." Emerald said while he used his magic to move some things nearby to give Marceline some room to maneuver while Maite instantly got where he was going with this and grins as well when she pulled away.

Marceline blinked for a bit before she got off of Emerald's dick before groaning a bit.

Once that was done, she then got off of the couch and lays on the floor on her back to see what the Incubus was planning.

A moment later, the sex demon king walked over to her and after gripping her ankles, raised them and the lower part of Marceline up so that her pussy touched the underside of his dick while her head was on the ground to give her the perfect view before he spoke up.

"Get what I'm about to do?, you can use your floating powers if you want if your uncomfortable... " Emerald said while he grinds his dick on Marceline's holes.

Marceline shudders before she surprisingly sent Emerald a lust filled look before she used her levitation powers to lift herself up before speaking up.

"How's that you stud?" She asked.

"I would say this is perfect… hope you don't mind if I join in?" Maite surprisingly said when she was above Marceline's head… and a dick of all things grew from her bud which left her pussy intact, the dick was around 10 inches long and a couple inches in width before she spoke up.

"Since you took my husband easily… you may have an easy time with me as well my dear Marceline." Maite said while she pressed her dick against Marceline's face and nose.

Marceline was a bit surprised before she surprised Maite by opening her mouth and swallow as much of the Succubus Queen's dick as she could before using her tongue to lick around.

"Ohhh…. Oh yeah… can definitely feel why my hubby here praises your mouth pussy, maybe after this you and I can get to know one another while I train you, doesn't matter who you go to, Finn, Emerald, you'll still be able to really please both sooner or later in the Bondange Kingdom with many others with a happy smile on your face when I'm through with you… hope you don't mind my dear." Maite moans out while she played with her breasts over Marceline's head, she wasn't able to see but she did see how soaked Maite was getting and how her scent of arousal spiked greatly… all in all it seemed that Marceline impressed Maite here.

Marceline did feel a bit excited due to her succubus nature after hearing that as she continues to please Maite's dick before she used one hand to reach for Succubus Queen's folds before sticking at least 2 or 3 fingers inside.

Maite jolts before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah… that's the ticket… really backed up today…" Maite said before Emerald grins before he decides to join in by pulling back his hips and his slicked dickhead was pressed against Marceline's asshole before he starts to thrust his hips in, and thanks to Maite's work from earlier which allowed him to easily pop his dickhead in the tight hole.

Marceline gasps while her eyes widen when she felt her ass getting penetrated before she tries to adjust to Emerald's length.

Surprisingly, her ass felt more pleasure then pain when her ass got stretched open by the monster dick in her ass before Emerald starts to push himself deeper while the pain quickly fades, was Marceline already adapting at a scary pace?

Marceline finally relaxed before she went back to pleasing Maite by sucking and licking her dick before the Vampire Queen starts thrusting her fingers in and out of Maite's pussy with gusto.

"Oh… Glob yes… time to return the favor." Maite said before she leans down and when she was close to Marceline's soaked pussy which had some semen on it on the outside, starts to lick up the cum with a long tongue before it shot into Marceline's pussy for some double penetration action while Emerald thrusts himself even deeper into Marceline's ass, he was surprisingly at the 5 inch mark and going deeper as he increased his speed and power.

Marceline moans and groans at the pleasure before she used her tongue to lick the tip of Maite's dick.

Maite shudders when she felt that but she just starts thrusting her hips while Emerald does the same… all in all Emerald and Maite were turning Marceline into their sex toy right now and Marceline had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… being used as a toy… feels great. If this is how sex is as a succubus, then I want to keep experiencing this amazing pleasure. Plus I am going to a Kingdom that specializes in sex so it'll be a breeze. Though I hope my friends like the new me.'_

The Sex Demon King and Queen however didn't really need to think or say anything when they felt how good Marceline's holes were and how she was adapting before they looked to one another and had this agreement.

They would really train Marceline before her trial so she could take the place with ease.

But for now, Emerald really starts to fuck her ass after he gripped her hips while Maite used her hands on Marceline's head and starts to full on fuck her face and had her deep throat her cock, they knew from how Marceline reacted during sex was that the rougher they got, the more soaked and tight she got which gave Marceline this reaction…

Marceline continues to moan before she climaxed a bit each time from how great it felt as she continues to please Maite.

For a few minutes, about 10 in total, the trio continue to please one another with Emerald going deeper into her ass with each thrust, Maite continuing to face fuck Marceline and eat her pussy out while she felt Marceline playing with her folds before the royal duo's dicks start pulsing in Marceline's mouth and ass, they lost track of how many times she came.

The Vampire Queen was too lost in the pleasure to noticed as well since all she care now was to keep having sex and hoping the royal duo cum soon.

Thankfully for her, the duo did cum when Emerald fully hilts her ass, and hard when they both yelled and Marceline could practically feel them unloading an insane amount of semen into her while her body struggles to absorb it all, seems that ability had a limit… but the pleasure the two poured into her while semen blasts out of her mouth and face gave her this reaction and possible thought.

'_S-So much… cum.' _She thought before her eyes rolled to the back of her head a bit before she came hard as well in Maite's mouth.

For a bit, the trio enjoy the pleasure they gave one another before they all tapped off before Emerald and Maite start to pull their dicks out of Marceline's holes.

Marceline shudders and groans when she felt that but somehow showed a very pleased look with her tongue hanging out.

Emerald and Maite took a moment to breath to catch their breaths before Emerald looked down to Marceline when she floats to the ground when her powers start to fail her before he spoke up.

"So my dear Marcy, think you can go for more?" Emerald asked before he and Maite looked to Marceline with looks that promised that she would get more pleasure then she could handle.

That's when the Vampire Queen said this.

"D-Don't… stop."

Maite chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well I would hate to spoil a party but I really should be going to the Nightosphere, Emerald, why not get some alone time with Marceline here, if you could be so kind as to tell me the portal spell, I'll be more than happy to give you pleasure my dear." Maite said before Emerald spoke up when he saw that Marceline would have a hard time speaking.

"I can tell you for her, I've been here for a year or so if my perception of time isn't off, thanks to someone owing me a favor, they taught me that you need three things, bug milk, a odd looking face which I can draw for you on a wall, and an incantation, if you can hear us Marceline, do you happen to have bug milk and something to write with?" Emerald asked while looking to Marceline.

Marceline pants for a bit before she tries to speak up.

"M-Milk… in… f-fridge… Pencil… i-in… drawer… a-as… well."

Emerald nods before he used his magic to open the fridge, pull out the bug milk, open a nightstand nearby which caused a pencil to fly to him, he then quickly walked to a wall, drew an odd face with glasses on it before he tossed the bug milk at it before he chants the Nightosphere portal spell and the fiery portal opens up for the trio.

That's when you see Hudson Abadeer, Marceline's dad, coming out of the portal before speaking up.

"Hey Marceline you call… WHAT THE FLOP AM I SEEING?!" He asked when he saw his naked daughter but was shocked at the new look.

The sex demon duo sweatdrop before Maite cleared her throat to get Hudson's attention before she spoke up.

"Hello Hudson, didn't expect you to pop in like that." Maite said while she got a frown on her face.

Hudson's eyes widen when recognized the voice after so long before he turns around and to see Maite and Emerald before speaking.

"Great it's you two. What are you both doing in my daughter's house and what have you done with her?"

"Oh cut the bullshit Hudson, we both know that you're a smart guy under that silly facade you use, all we did was just awaken your daughter's succubus side and get her used to it since you never told your own daughter that you and Dawn stole something of mine… that necklace you wore… you can get pissed but you know that you only have that deathless state of yours backing you, my Emerald can easily overpower you even in his current state, so instead of saying anything that could start a fight that could go nowhere for either side and destroy this place, why not get serious for once and actually think." Maite countered while Emerald raised his hand before he spoke up.

"Just to point out, Maite was the one who awakened Marceline to her succubus side and what not, I'm just going with the flow, so while I am backing my wife, no real hard feelings on my end." Emerald said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hudson grumbled a bit before speaking up.

"Alright we'll talk. But for record, there's no reason for me tell Marceline what her mom stole."

"Oh really, why not say that to her face, she didn't even know about her succubus side until today and since she's up for trial in the Bondage Kingdom for some past crimes, I believe this should be a plus for her, besides I want to know if Dawn is really dead or not since most here don't even know for sure and you had to be summoned to this world by that Ice King before he went fully insane, so I doubt you know everything, but you may have some clues that you hid not only from me, but your daughter." Maite said with a cold look on her face.

Hudson's eyes widen in shock when he heard about the trial part before speaking up.

"Wait trial?! Bondage Kingdom?! I thought those people were dead."

"No, more like hidden, besides the Royals have Life and Death remember so as long as they have a contract with them to do their job, they can't die so easily, but like I said, your daughter is under trial for various crimes she commited that could have ruined Ooo like that Vamp cloud thing I heard about awhile ago, could have ripped apart a lot more if Marceline hadn't stepped in, that Bubblegum woman is already sentenced and was sent there earlier for her own actions and the Queen of Flames and Finn is up next… still you really should have some kind of information network or something, you might not be able to come and go freely but can't your demons?" Maite said while she raised an eyebrow at the deathless ruler.

Hudson was again shocked before speaking up.

"Okay I may not know about this Flame Queen and I recall hearing about that Bubblegum person. But man Finn too? That sucks... I like kid. As for my information network… they're on vacation."

The two sex demons sweatdrop before facepalming before Emerald spoke up.

"You know… ever consider hiring subs?, and just to point out, Finn melted the Ice Kingdom by pitting the Queen of Flames and the Ice king against one another and nearly caused a cudeta between the former King of Flames and Phoebe to go down a bad direction, so that could have massive ramifications around Ooo in general if that guy decided to go to war with the Candy Kingdom to spite Phoebe and Finn, you know how the kingdom works when it comes to large scale issues that could result in wars, your place my be chaotic and ever changing but Ooo is suppose to be a stable place so we can't really repair massive damage like your world can on a massive level if you decided to throw a tantrum here or there in your world." Emerald said while he used a hand to gesture a bit to show that he wasn't amused with Finn's actions.

Hudson however chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Now I remember who that girl was. Plus I thought it was a bit cool that the kid did that much damage when Cosmic Owl came by at a poker game between me and Death. Though after my talk with you two, I'm gonna pay that skeletal jerk a visit and beat his ass to pulp."

"Really?... you would fight Death?, you do realize that you got the deathless state not because of what you are but because it would be way to easy for you to die in the Nightosphere in your early days, I mean the guy is Death for a reason and he could temporarily nullify that state and make you mortal, besides it will be Lillum who is the current princess of the Bondage Kingdom who will sentance Marceline and you know how Life and Death are about that, it would be… hmmm… how about this for a comparison… it would be like me getting pissed at you for corrupting Dawn and causing her to either die or go missing… do you have the right to get pissed at them when you have me to deal with when you stole Dawn from me?, I may not be able to kill you but I can sure as hell make you regret pissing me of all people off!" Maite said while the whites of her eyes turned black and her body radiates power.

Hudson however wasn't fazed but was pissed when he heard that before speaking.

"Don't you fucking dare say that I corrupted Dawn. I love her and still do. Her disappearance has always troubled me. I had tried look for her. Even till this day I still do with an old informant of mine. But so far nothing. Plus if I had clues, I wouldn't tell Marceline... yet until I have all the facts. I don't want my daughter's hope to shatter if I came up with nothing."

"Oh don't give me that bull shit, how do you explain that necklace around your fucking neck?, I told many people, including Dawn when I was making it that it was incomplete, but out of fucking nowhere, it vanished, she vanished, and it ends up around your neck, you don't know how much I cared for her as well you sick fuck, you don't know how many years I spent looking as well, so don't you dare insult me by saying you didn't corrupt her, cause before she met you, she was the nicest woman I met, you can say a lot of things about me, but what about you, your not the fucking father of the year, your not the husband of the year, you could have easily left a high class demon in charge and went around Ooo to help Dawn… you had fucking options your poor excuse for a husband and father… so do you dare complain to me before you take a fucking look at yourself, you maybe soulless, but you sure are not brainless, and considering you do care for your daughter, even if it's poorly, you're not heartless." Maite said while she seemed to calm down near the end while Emerald and Marceline listened in to the duo.

Hudson however sighs before speaking.

"Look… I'm sorry for stealing her from you but like I said I loved Dawn. The only reason she stole the amulet for me was because I wanted to kill my brother… Lucifer. Because of him I was unable to do anything. Plus I had suspicion that he killed our father for the throne. Dad always did like me better. I met Dawn when she used a ritual to contact me. We only talked for some time but we did grew close later. However I was worried that Lucifer would have found about our relationship and Marceline. So I pleaded Dawn to take Marcy and go back to you. You may hate me but I know you still love her. But Dawn said she had another way which was to get the necklace which helped me beat my brother. I was about to get Dawn and Marcy till I found out that their home was destroyed. I went on a crazy rampage for that before I tried to find them."

Maite was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"Tell me, did you really kill Lucifer?, or just an illusion?, try and remember he is a master of deception that would surpass even me for my illusionary skill and he wasn't a pushover in battle… you don't think he had something to do with Dawn vanishing if that was the case?" Maite asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Hudson shook his head before speaking.

"He is dead. Dawn made sure to give me some spells and trinkets to neutralize his powers. Poor bastard never saw it coming."

However Maite still looked a bit worried before she spoke up.

"One question then, have you ever let Dawn out of your sight before he died?, like maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something, even the smallest detail would work, cause if thats the case… Lucifer might be alive if he messed with Dawn and he had her intentionally give you things to only make it look like you killed him, I heard that before he fought you, he fought this mortal named Dante and by using the souls of the absolves, he was able to beat him and got out of hell, but it turns out that it was purely a trick and Lucifer was able to follow him in the guise of a common snake, I'm not trying to say that your wrong, but you should consider every single possibility since you should know how tricky he is more than anyone else…. I mean… why else would she leave Marceline alone in that wasteland of Ooo before things got civil here for the most part?" Maite asked with a serious look on her face.

Hudson was then silent before thinking.

'_Could he have really got to Dawn? Please don't let that be true.' _He thought before he stepped back and sat on the ground with his back to the wall.

"Hey, don't be so down, if that's the case then Dawn could still be alive and well, even as twisted as that is, if she's still in hiding to keep Lucifer occupied then she could have left some clues as to where she is that only you or Marceline would notice, and if she is caught then all we would have to do is rescue her, try and remember she's a succubus that was trained by me so anything Lucifer does with her will only make her stronger since she was drained the last I heard, not a very nice thought but it at least shows that we have somewhat pleasant to bearable theories, I may not like you, hell I wish I could kill you, but we can at least agree on one thing and it's Dawn's safety, so how about this, we team up and pool any info we have to find her and if Lucifer is really behind it, then we make him suffer for what he did, I'll even let you keep the necklace after I fully complete it, may change it so that I can make more so Emerald can use one at least but that's my personal thought." Maite said while holding a hand out for Hudson to take which was surprising.

Hudson was a bit surprised to hear the offer before he gave off a determined look before speaking up.

"Alright. Let's do it." He said before taking her hand.

"Great." Maite said before she pulled him to his feet with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Still, you got a lot to make up for stealing my necklace, hope you don't mind if I get a downpayment from you." Maite said with a teasing grin on her face… and considering she is a succubus… that could only mean one thing.

Marceline, that was hearing that, had her eyes widen in shock when realized what Maite said, while Hudson, who was surprised, did understood before sending Maite a grin before speaking.

"Of course. How about we discuss at my place." He said.

"Certainly, hope you don't mind if Emerald here keeps your daughter occupied, her choice of course." Maite said while Emerald grins before putting his two cents in.

"Also hope you don't mind, that if Dawn is alive, and we rescue her that I get a round with her, I heard a lot of things from Maite about her and it just perks my interest, necklace aside you are about to screw my wife after all, her business is her own but I hope to get a bit of something if she goes after other men, you are a deal making guy after all and I am willing to kick Lucifer's ass if no one wants to do it, Dawn's choice on agreeing or not, just don't want a pissed of Deathless guy coming after me." Emerald said while he examined his nails and wiped them on a cloth.

Hudson took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"There are two things that are important to me. My daughter, even though I'm a terrible dad. And finding Dawn. So with everything that's gonna happen now, I'll agree."

"Nice, and don't worry…and try and not take this the wrong way but since Marceline and Dawn are technically my own subjects since they are succubus's... **If I get my hands on Lucifer… I'll really make him regret pissing me of all people off, I'm not a fucking King for no reason after all." **Emerald said before his body bursts with power and the whites of his eyes turn black and his power practically eclipsed Maites, normally most would shudder and cower… but to sex demons like Maite and Marceline… well… they had this interesting reaction.

Marceline was surprisingly turned on when she felt Emerald give off that power while Maite shudders when she felt that which reminds her of one of the reasons she fell for him, if the illusions of Lucifer could be bypassed if he was alive then Emerald could most likely rip him in half if he wanted to.

That's when Hudson said this.

"Don't worry, when we find him you and your wife can get first dibs."

Emerald chuckles when his power recedes before he spoke up.

"Hey Maite, you might as well go all out with Hudson then for that one, might as well show him how well that ass of your looks when you dance on his dick." Emerald said which made Maite chuckle before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he's more than satisfied before I'm through with him, I still need to get his downpayment after all for my amulet here… might as well see if those tentacles he can use are for more than decorations as well." Maite said with a grin on her face before she surprisingly pinched Hudson on the ass.

Hudson jolts a bit before speaking up.

"Only one way to find out." He said with a grin before he gestures Maite to follow him to the portal.

Maite chuckles at that before she turned to kiss Emerald real quick before she spoke up.

"Take good care of Marceline dear, I'm serious about training her so she can really please any guy or gal she meets, until then, Hudson and I might as well make the demons of the Nightosphere run for cover since I doubt they want to be anywhere close when I get serious." Maite said with a grin on her face before she looked to Marceline and quickly went in to kiss her on the lips while Emerald looked amused while he crossed his arms at the sight.

Hudson blinked for a moment but didn't complain since this is her daughter's (undead) life. Whatever or whoever she did was her business.

He looks at Emerald before speaking.

"I know you will do this but make sure my daughter is okay."

"Oh don't worry, if anyone tries to harm her, I would rip them apart with no mercy, if she goes to Finn, her choice, if she goes to me, her choice, but since she's technically my own subject, I'll make sure she is well cared for instead of letting her scrounge around for things… hell depending on how things go, she might as well live in my castle after her time is up in the Bondage kingdom and live in style, she won't be forced to stay there either and can have this place redone as a seconds home… not only that, but between you and me, this place needs it… kind of bent my spine a bit with her old couch and got her a new one." Emerald said before he finished by pointing to the new couch and rubbing his back.

Hudson looked at the couch before speaking up.

"That's nice. Didn't like that old couch, even though I never sat in it. And this place does need a megaton makeover. Also you're right, it's her choice. Even though, I kinda hoped her and the human would've hit it off. But as long as she's happy with whoever she picks then I'll be happy knowing she's okay."

"Oh don't worry, if she picks Finn, can't really do anything about that, doesn't mean I can't try and sweep Marceline off her feet though... hell I even sent my daughter to him as well, mainly to help her break out of her shy shell and become a fully awakened succubus but that's one reason, another is she had a crush on the guy and between you and me, the kid needs someone who actually knows what they are doing and teach him the real things to do when courting a lady or ladies, like my daughter who, while shy, does have a smart head on her shoulders, so if anything, he might improve from here." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Good to know. You're good person Emerald. If my daughter picks you then I'll make sure to be supportive. Though I wonder what the human would say if he confess to Marceline first and she still picks you." Hudson said.

"Hmmm… true… hmmm.. I have one idea for later but how about this." Emerald said when he walked to Hudson and wrapped an arm around Hudson's neck and pulled him in before he starts whispering into Hudson's ear.

Hudson was a bit surprised before speaking.

"Hmmm… that might actually work. That way no one really loses."

"Yeah, he might be steamed though at the end but we both know that he can't hold a grudge or be sad at her for long, but that's after the 5 year thing at the Bondage kingdom so that's a ways off, Marceline could make it up to him or something since it was her choice then if she picked me, but if she picked Finn, I got a backup plan so like you said no real loss." Emerald said before he lets Hudson go.

Hudson nods to him before looking at Marceline and Maite.

Turns out that they kind of broke out into a slight makeout session while the duo talked before Maite pulled away with a grin before she spoke up.

"Remember, no matter how bad things get, you always have people to turn to, either Finn and his friends or us and our friends and family, and try and remember, the Bondage Kingdom is nothing more then a way to get you more comfortable with your body so try and have fun, who knows, that Bubblegum woman might like this new sexy you." Maite said while she winked at Marceline.

Marceline blushed after hearing that before she nods to Maite.

"Oh and one last thing, considering you're part succubus now and the Bondage Kingdom likes to use monsters and other large things but just try and have fun, your body will be able to take it and more if you just let your instincts go for that moment, I mean how do you think I can take Emerald daily without asking for breaks?" Maite said while she grins at Marceline before she walked away.

Marceline blushed again after hearing that but knew that Maite had a point. Besides, her succubus side can help her survive her sentence in the Bondage Kingdom.

"So, anything else that you want to ask that's on your mind or can we go so I can see if you can use that amulet for what it's really intended for?" Maite said to Hudson with a teasing tone to her voice while she walked to the portal a moment later and enters it while swinging her shapely ass at him.

Hudson blinked for a bit before speaking to Marceline.

"I'll see you later Marceline. Always know that, even though I'm not a perfect dad, I'll still love you and I want you to be happy."

Marceline was a bit surprised before speaking up.

"I… love you too dad."

Hudson smiles at her before he looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Watch her good my friend." He said before he went to the portal before it closed off.

Emerald chuckles at that before he spoke up.

"So… want me to leave for now because of all this drama?" Emerald said when he turned to look at Marceline.

Marceline looks at Emerald before speaking up.

"No dude, I'll be fine. My dad is trying to make up for some stuff. Either way he's still my dad and I love him."

"Nice… and about the part about your mom possibly being alive… you ok?" Emerald asked with a concerned tone.

The Vampire Queen this time stood up before she went to the couch and sat on it before speaking.

"Well… it got me concerned. I mean if she is alive after all this time and Lucifer was responsible… **then I will take my axe and chop off his balls for causing this."**

"You kidding, I'll hold the fucker down for you, may turn the bastard into an actual woman with a spell I know and let you really make the bastard regret messing with your family." Emerald said with an amused tone when he walked over and sat next to Marceline.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Thanks Emerald. You know you're not bad. Maybe I misjudged you too soon."

"Hehe, thanks, but considering I'll have to put your friends on trial, you may be saying that too soon, but who knows, you may get to have fun with Finn daily since you'll need points there and the more people you have sex with during free time, the better… oops, wasn't supposed to say that." Emerald said but the look on his face said that he didn't really care whether he spilled the beans or not.

Marceline however giggled before speaking.

"Please, regardless you wanted to tell me either way. Which I don't mind. I might as well know now so I can be ready."

"Yup, might as well tell you the ring system and Ayuyat, she's probably the most angry person you will ever meet and from what I heard, she already proved herself with Me-Mow the assassin by making her blow her dick that most can grow because of some ID thing there and was nearly going for Bubblegum since Bubblegum tried to help her, long story short the young prince Obsidian helped before things got to out of hand and now Bubblegum and Me-Mow are now in an alliance and with Obsidian's group, as long as things go well, the only thing for them to worry about is the punishment times." Emerald said while he took a moment to pop his neck.

Marceline was a bit surprised before speaking.

"Okay wow, didn't expect that. Though I'm guessing knowing how bad punishments will be, I guess it can't hurt to have back up. Though I'm hoping that assassin doesn't do anything to Bonnible."

"Oh don't worry, I mean, lets see the time is nearing morning if that clock is running right so they could be 69ing one another right now, or do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Emerald said before giving Marceline a teasing grin.

Marceline blushed a bit before she sent Emerald a grin.

"We can go back and forth on this or are we gonna continue fucking?"

Emerald raised his hands defensively and with a humored look on his face.

"Not trying to do that, just making sure your alright, and if you really want to continue, got a position in mind?, I think it's your turn to pick, or do you want to mix it up with a porno for this TV so we have something to get us going sound wise?" Emerald asked while he points to the TV before he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Marceline blinks for a bit before she chuckles a bit before speaking.

"You're one cool dude. Let's mix it up and add some porn. All you need to do is lay down and let me ride ride this awesome cock." She said with a lust filled grin.

Emerald grins at that before he spoke up.

"Why not amp this up a bit and give Bubblegum a gift of sorts… you got a camera?, I also got some toys I can summon so we can really give Bubblegum a sneak peak of what you can do now before you… get more practice with Maite." Emerald asked with a grin on his face while his dick quickly springs to life.

Marceline grins widen at the idea before she went the small drawer under the T.V. before she pulls out a camera.

A moment later, the camera was set up while Emerald pulled out a list before he cleared his throat.

"So… want to pick some items on the list or use all of them?" Emerald said while he passed the list to Marceline before Emerald made sure the camera had the couch in its full sight before he walked to Marceline in front of the camera.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the stuff she saw before speaking up.

"How about… all of it?" She said with grin before she grabbed Emerald's dick before she slowly stroked it.

Emerald lets out a pleased moan for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well then… lets get started my dear Marceline." Emerald said before the scene shifts to Bubblegum much later when she was first waking.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Sake's room/ Bubblegum**

The scene then fades in to show the Ex-Candy Royal while she slept on the bed with Sake and Me-Mow on the same bed.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she gets up halfway before speaking up.

"Hmmm, wow what a night." She said before rubbing her eyes.

However, before she could fully appreciate what happened last night, something poofed in front of her and lands in her lap with a second item doing the same.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised and confused before she got a good look at the items.

Turns out it was three, one was a note attached to a special camcorder of all things with some kind of attachment that allowed DVD's to be played, seemed recently made since the camera looked like a VHS camera and a case was next to it filled with DVD's, a rare thing even in Ooo since the tech to make them and process them was hard to come by, one of them was labeled as such… A Gift from Marceline and her new sex friend.

Bubblegum was again confused, especially the part about the sex friend thing, but that washed away when she smiled a bit knowing that it was from Marceline.

The former Candy Monarch quietly got off from the bed without waking Me-Mow and Sake before she grabbed the items and went to sit at Sake's desk before setting up the camcorder before speaking.

"Alright Marcy let's see what you and this friend did." She whispered before grabbing the first DVD and inserting it in before pressing play.

What she forgot to see was the note that was on the Camcorder and if she read it, it would have explained a lot, but that can be read later when the image that popped up on screen was Marceline's living room but with a different couch, she must have replaced that old one recently since that one was large, about a bed size and looked soft as well.

"Huh, wow guess she finally got rid of that old hunk of junk." She whispered.

A moment later, she saw Marceline in her new form walking in front of the camera before she spoke up.

"_Hey Bonnie, if you read the note then you should get why I'm like this now and what this vid is about, but if not and if you jumped the gun like normal, then I'll tell you that apparently my mom was a succubus and Emerald's wife Maite, yeah you heard me, wife awoke that part of me and long story short… well… why not come on screen and help with explaining." _Marceline said right before a fully nude Emerald walked on screen and waved to the camera with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shocked when she not only saw Marceline's new look but finding out that she was part succubus. However it washed away before her eyes widen in shock again when she saw Emerald nude before speaking.

"Oh. My. Glob." She said while blushing big.

Emerald then chuckles on screen before he looked to Marceline before he spoke up.

"_Hehe, what are the chances she's distracted by my dick?, not exactly hiding it right now." _Emerald said to Marceline with an amused tone to his voice.

Bubblegum did see the Incubus's dick before she blushed big at the size of its length.

Surprisingly enough, she already felt her folds getting wet.

Marceline chuckles a bit on screen before speaking.

"_Hehe, well I can't blame her. I mean your cock is magnificent."_

Emerald chuckles again on screen before he spoke up.

"_Thank you my dear, but I doubt that's why you called me, so you think Bubblegum would have questions huh?, well then why don't I start with this…." _Emerald said before he took a few minutes to explain everything that happened before he said this.

"_... and that's why were sending you this sex tape filled with a ton of dirty stuff, I already cleared it with Lillum if this was poofed in front of you, so why not return the favor and record some things for us to watch after you get into some situations, even a punishment time as well to really get Marceline warmed up, after she became a succubus, or part succubus, she is ravenous, she even managed to take my entire cock into her mouth believe it or not while taking my wife as well… hehe, I will say this, if I wasn't in your dreams before because of what you said in your bedroom, I bet I am now huh?" _Emerald teased while winking to the screen and he held his dick for a moment to show how long it was to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was indeed shock after hearing everything.

She even felt getting even wetter after seeing Emerald's dick before pinching herself to see if she was dreaming.

Thankfully for her, or not thankfully when she saw Marceline not trying to attack him or anything, she saw that she was still in the chair watching the video with Emerald showing his dick to her before he dropped it before he spoke up.

"_So my dear Marcy… why don't we start out with something easy so we don't spook Bubblegum away." _Emerald said before he summoned a large dildo that was nearly as big as he was and it looked like there was a switch on the bottom of it… he flipped it and it vibrates in his hand for a moment before he shut it off.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she heard the Vampire Queen speaking up.

"_Sure thing stud. Where you want to put it?" _She asked with a grin.

"_Simple… why not show her that you can suck me off and I'll use my magic… and for training… for for that ass of yours… that good for you my dear?" _Emerald said with a grin before he gripped Marceline's chin and lightly and surprisingly tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Bubblegum was surprised after seeing that while blushing a bit before she was surprised to see Marceline kiss back but with a bit of hunger after seeing the Vampire Queen wrapped her arms around the Incubus.

About 40 seconds pass before Emerald pulled away before he spoke up.

"_Let me get comfy you sexy vamp and we can show Bubblegum how good that mouth of yours is now… and what she can expect later." _Emerald said when he walked to the couch and plopped down on it before he turned his body so that the left side of his body was seen and his left foot was on the ground and his cock that grew erect stood like a tower for all to see while he rests his back on the edge of the couch.

Bubblegum blushed again before she saw Marceline fly over and got on top of Emerald with her ass facing his face while was looking at his dick before she looked at the camera before speaking.

"_Hope you enjoy this Bonnie." _She said before she opened her mouth and swallow as much of Emerald's dick while trying to move her head down further.

Bubblegum's jaw dropped when she saw that before speaking up.

"Mein Glob… I can't believe she's actually doing it. Though again I took Sake's dick by myself… which also included some alcohol. So glad I'm made of gum. Well Marcy you want me to give a show then you got it. Bet I can surprise you with that trick Sake showed me." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though you may need to lower your voice for mornings like this." A familar voice said from behind Bubblegum while Emerald groans before he starts eating Marceline out and had the dildo that was lubed with magic go in her ass a few inches before it slowly went deeper.

Bubblegum jolt a bit before she looked up to see that Sake and Me-Mow were awake while Marceline groan from having a dildo in her ass before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Oh… hey you two… sorry for waking you both."

"Eh, no problem, not really sure what the time is so I guess waking early is good so we don't miss anything, whatcha watching?" Me-Mow asked before she got up from the bed while Sake, who was rubbing her eyes spoke up.

"Eh, personally unless there's drinks involved, I don't really care, but you did impress me with your skills so I'm wondering who could have sent you that since only personal items are allowed, guess you have connections or something here huh?" Sake said when she got up as well and followed Me-Mow to look at the screen to see Emerald and Marceline pleasuring one another.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Well I don't know about any connections but it seems Emerald send me these DVD recordings of him and my friend Marceline the Vampire Queen, who surprisingly is also part succubus. They also want me to record whatever i do and send it to her so Marcy can be prepared. Might as well help her since she did awaken her succubus side. Would you two like to help with that?"

"Hmmm… eh why not, I got nothing better to do today and points aren't required yet if that clock is right." Me-Mow said when she points to a clock that showed 11 AM on it while Sake shrugged.

"Don't see why not, might as well make that Marceline person jealous if she and possibly that Emerald guy are the loved ones you mentioned." Sake said with a grin on her face, looked like a bit of a mistake was made.

"Actually Marceline is one of my loved ones but Emerald isn't. He happens to have a contract with Lillum." Bubblegum said.

"Oh, I see, well still, might as well make Marceline jealous, but for now, I think we should watch this cause it looks like things are getting intense." Sake said when she points to the screen, and when the others looked, they saw Marceline actually deepthroating Emerald's dick and he was using the dildo to really go to town on her ass and his tongue danced on her folds.

Marceline moans were muffled as she was too busy enjoying Emerald's dick before she used her tongue to lick around before the Vampire Queen used one hand to grabbed Emerald's balls before she fondled them a bit and lightly squeezed them.

Emerald in turn groans a bit from that before he doubled his licking speed and the dildo starts going even faster in her ass while going a bit deeper each time before he used his magic to flip the switch and made the Dildo vibrate.

Me-Mow took a moment to admire that before she took a moment to stealthy approach Bubblegum from behind and lightly gripped her breasts before she starts to fondle them and used her fingers to pinch her nipples as well.

Bubblegum jolts a bit before she turns her head to see the feline before speaking.

"H-Hey." She said before blushing a bit.

"Want me to stop?" Me-Mow asked when she got ready to pull her hands away..

Bubblegum surprisingly shook her head before she surprised Me-Mow by gripping the back of her head and bring the feline assassin closer before Bubblegum brought her lips to Me-Mow's.

Me-Mow was a bit stunned at first, but she then went with it and kissed back while slipping her tongue in to fight Bubblegum's tongue and she felt how rough and bumpy Me-Mow's tongue was.

Sake, after a moment of watching just shrugs before she starts getting ready for the day by leaving the room with her personal batch in hand without letting the two know.

Bubblegum, who didn't realize that the Oni left, continues to kiss Me-Mow before she used her other hand to gently rub her ear.

Me-Mow purrs a bit from that before she starts playing with Bubblegum's breasts again, this time with a much stronger grip.

Bubblegum moans in Me-Mow's mouth as she continues to kiss the feline for a few moments before she pulls back before speaking.

"G-Glob Me-Mow. Your mouth feels so good." She said while blushing a bit.

"Wonder how I stacked up to your girlfriend then… why don't we go ahead And star our own recording so your girlfriend and maybe that hunk will stop by for some fun, if he's with Lillum who I've heard is the top bitch here, then he must give mind blowing sex, and those muscles look like only something you would see in your most dirty fantasies." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face before she lightly licked and sucked on Bubblegum's neck while the video made a loud noise to get their attention when Emerald, after a few minutes of letting Marceline blow him, pushed her a bit so she was moved to be on all fours on the couch while he had his dick rest between her ass cheeks and the dildo was pulled free before he spoke up.

"_Sorry my dear, but I can't wait to put my cock up your ass, hope you don't mind?" _Emerald asked while he grinds himself on Marceline's ass.

Marceline shudders a bit before speak.

"_Not at all you stud. Go ahead and jam that monster in my ass." _She said before Bubblegum spoke to Me-Mow.

"Let's take this to the bed right now… my sexy kitty." Bubblegum said.

Me-Mow took a moment to blush from that before it turns into a grin before she quickly reached over and paused the video before she spoke up.

"Might as well let this thing save the energy for later… get onto the bed on all fours and I'll show you how my tongue works...my beautiful Gumdrop." Me-Mow said with a lust filled tone.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she surprised Me-Mow by kissing her cheek before she gets up and walks over to Sake's bed before the former Candy Monarch climbs in before getting on her hands and knees with her rear pointed at the feline assassin.

Bubblegum then looks back before she shakes her ass at Me-Mow to entice her.

A moment later, Me-Mow followed and when she got behind the Ex-Candy Monarch before she surprised Bubblegum a bit by licking her asshole while her thumbs worked on her pussy.

Bubblegum jolts at first before shuddering a bit at the feeling before speaking up.

"O-Oh Glob… Me-Mow… That… feels good."

Me-Mow then pulls away with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"And you taste good, guess that cum cocktail really helped you here, so many flavors…" Me-Mow said before she dove right back into eating her ass out.

Bubblegum shudders again before she starts to moan from how good it felt.

For a few minutes, Me-Mow keeps up her licking while Bubblegum…

Bubblegum shudders and moans before she felt the folds of her pussy getting wetter.

Me-Mow then had her scratchy tongue slide right into Bubblegum's ass before it starts circling around the twitching hole.

"Gah!" Bubblegum gasps a bit before she groans.

For a few minutes, Me-Mow continues her work with Bubblegum while she felt her ass twitching more and more until…

Bubblegum gasps a bit before she climaxed and felt her pussy squirt a bit hard on the bed.

Me-Mow just continues to lick Bubblegum's asshole while she let's the Ex-Candy ruler enjoy the orgasm.

About 25 seconds later, Bubblegum finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath a bit.

Me-Mow pulled away for a moment, licked her lips and looked to Bubblegum to see how she was doing.

Bubblegum pants and shudders a bit before she turns her head to look at the feline assassin with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Me-Mow chuckles before she spoke up.

"Ever scissor another woman?, Or did you normally rely on that dick?" Me-Mow asked while she placed a hand near Bubblegum's pussy to feel how wet she was and pulled away before licking her fingers clean.

"S-Sometimes me and Marceline scissor each other, but other times just dick." Bubblegum replied.

"Well then, hope you don't mind if I do this." Me-Mow said before she moved Bubblegum so she was on her back, raised one of Bubblegum's legs and slipped herself so that she had her pussy pressed against Bubblegum's and Bubblegum's legs was hugged with one arm between Me-Mow's breasts while Me-Mow grins at her.

Bubblegum was a little surprise before she sent Me-Mow a grin before speaking up.

"I don't mind at all. Go for it."

Me-Mow then starts to grind her pussy on Bubblegum's with a slight blush on her face while she hugged Bubblegum's leg.

Bubblegum also had a slight blush on her face before starts to moan after feeling both of their pussies grinding each other.

"W-Wow, you weren't k-kidding, I h-heard rumors t-that you broke up with… t-the vampire q-queen… so.. h-how t-that happen?" Me-Mow asked while she groans through gritted teeth when she felt how wet and good Bubblegum felt while her own pussy got soaked as well.

Bubblegum groans as well before speaking up.

"A-Actually… we both… b-broke up… W-Which was y-years ago… However… t-the reason for… t-that was… b-because of… m-my work as a… p-princess and… t-there was also… s-science… w-which sometimes… I-I surprisingly blame… for it that… caused us to… s-split."

"W-Well, s-since your… girlfriend is c-coming here… w-why not… g-get back together… y-you got… t-two and a h-half years here… f-for some reason… s-so why not… m-make it count… m-maybe I-I could… j-join in o-on the f-fun if I-I'm in the n-neighborhood." Me-Mow groans out while she starts to roll her hips which really made her pussy rub against Bubblegum's.

Bubblegum groans and moans a bit before speaking.

"Y-You're right… M-Me-Mow… I-I would definitely… t-try to get back… t-together with her… a-and if you want… p-perhaps when… y-you g-get out… I-I can o-offer you… a-a place to stay… i-in my castle."

Me-Mow chuckles a bit between shudderings groans before she spoke up while she grinds even harder on Bubblegum.

"M-Maybe… b-but w-what c-can I do… s-since… assassinations… a-and b-bounty h-hunting a-are m-my forte… b-bit late… to c-change those h-habits." Me-Mow said with a grin when she didn't think Bubblegum could counter that.

"W-Well… y-you could… c-continue d-doing that… maybe more… o-on the… b-bounty hunting thing." The former Candy Monarch replies before she finally starts thrusting her hips back.

Me-Mow groans from that before she spoke up.

"M-Maybe, or maybe I-I can w-work as a s-spy l-like O-Obsidian said or as some k-kind of p-personal scout, can't really t-think of m-myself in l-law enforcement, t-too many… restrictions." Me-Mow suggests with a grin on her face when she really felt pleasure when Bubblegum grinds back.

Bubblegum continues to grind her pussy against the feline assassin before she took some t-thought on the suggestions before speaking.

"A-Actually the… s-spy thing… w-works for me."

"W-Well then… b-better w-work o-on seducing… y-you then." Me-Mow pants out when she lets Bubblegum's leg go which caused the former Candy Royal to see that Me-Mow had the perfect angle to lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips before slipping her tongue in and still keeps grinding her body against Bubblegum's.

Bubblegum moans to the kiss before she kiss Me-Mow back and had her tongue interact with the feline's but with a little hunger on the side.

Me-Mow hums a bit from that before she used her experience to get one up on Bubblegum by surprisingly last about 15 minutes… and only slowly starting to feel her pussy twitch… Bubblegum on the other hand, even if she was older, barely started to get back in the game so to speak which gave her this reaction…

Bubblegum also felt her pussy twitch but her climax was coming a bit quicker before she tries to hold it in.

Time then passed to about 5 minutes later with Me-Mow changing positions so that she was leaned back in a crab walk like position while she had Bubblegum doing the same before the duo starts getting closer and closer to cumming with Bubblegum and Me-Mow fighting to hold their climax's back until…

Bubblegum groans before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Me-Mow… I-I'm… gonna cum!"

"S-Same… h-here… d-damn most wouldn't last this long… n-normally I-I'm the one… getting off… after…" Me-Mow said while she keeps grinding her pussy on Bubblegum's right before they both came hard with Me-Mow letting out a cat like yowl when she squirts on Bubblegum's pussy.

The former Candy Monarch screams a bit before she felt her pussy squirt her juice on Me-Mow's as well.

For about 20 seconds, the duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off to pant for breath when they fell onto the bed before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Hehe, w-wow… g-gotta say… you… have a sweet pussy and ass... " Me-Mow said while she pants for breath.

Bubblegum pants a bit before speaking up.

"W-Well… your p-pussy… f-felt… e-exquisite as w-well."

Me-Mow pants for a minute before her breath managed to get to bearable levels before she spoke up.

"W-Well, I d-don't know about you… but I think we should get ready… g-gonna need points later s-so I-I'll get m-my clothes… and find a shower and something to eat." Me-Mow said before she pulled herself free of Bubblegum's legs and she went to the edge of the bed slowly on all fours to keep her shaking body steady… while Bubblegum saw how inviting her ass was.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before grinning as she crawls over and was able to pinch Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow jolts a bit from that with a surprise look on her face before she looked back to Bubblegum with a grin before chuckling.

"Oh alright, you want more, then why not summon a cock a pick a hole, might as well get a bit more fun before we leave for work." Me-Mow said while she raised her tail to show her holes and shook her plump ass at Bubblegum.

The former Candy Monarch blushed a bit before she got up and stood behind Me-Mow.

That's when she starts concentrating till something phallus shape starts appearing above Bubblegum's folds.

It was at least 8 inches long and 2 in width.

Me-Mow licked her lips before she spoke up.

"Nice… now pick a hole and start fucking, I want to make sure we don't miss anything today." Me-Mow said while she shook her ass again to tempt Bubblegum.

The former Candy Monarch was indeed tempted before she decides to give the feline's ass a try before Bubblegum inserts her dick inside.

"Oh… SHIT!" Me-Mow groans out when she felt her ass being spread out before groaning a bit to Bubblegum's surprise while she was able to go surprisingly deep into her ass, guess Me-Mow had a talent for taking dicks up her ass.

"F-Fucking Glob Me-Mow! Your ass feels incredible." Bubblegum said.

Me-Mow then grit her teeth before she spoke up.

"W-Well I n-normally t-took it up my ass in prison, so j-just shut up… AND FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF MY ASS!" Me-Mow said before yelling when she starts to pull and push her hips back on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum groans and shudders before speaking.

"With pleasure!" She said before she starts pounding Me-Mow's ass as hard as possible.

Me-Mow's eyes widen a bit from that before she starts to growl and yowl like an animal in heat when she felt Bubblegum railing her ass before she spoke up.

"Oh FUCK!, better hope your r-ready when I-I unlock t-that d-dick perk… need to… lose the V-Card to s-someone who c-can take it!" Me-Mow groans out before gritting her teeth again before she got surprisingly wet.

The former Candy Monarch was surprised but also excited when she heard that before speaking up.

"Then I be honored you use that perk on me my sexy kitty!" She said before she went really rough on the feline's ass.

Me-Mow lets out a really loud yowl from that while she bit into the blanket while she lets Bubblegum use her ass to relieve any stress she had, she was just brought here against her will and Me-Mow could understand that, hence the fact that she was letting Bubblegum treat her like she was her bitch… this was prison after all and she didn't mind that… for now.

Bubblegum continues to fuck Me-Mow's ass before she had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… who knew fucking Me-Mow's ass would feel this good. Then again she had done this before… in a different prison. But now we're both here against our will and she's letting me do this knowing what's gonna happen to us. Call me crazy but… I might almost be falling for Me-Mow. I mean she was able to protect me so now I'm gonna do the same for her. Besides I need to be strong for my friends and her.' _She thought before she leans down and grabbed hold of the feline assassin's breasts before squeezing them hard.

"Come on Bubblegum!, really give it to me!, you were brought here against your will, you lost your kingdom, you're going to be treated like trash here sometimes and legally no one can stop anyone!, you have anger right!?, then use it and fuck me to the point that I can't live without this cock!. I was in prison so this is light stuff for me, treat me like I'm your fucking bitch and dominate me!" Me-Mow growled out while looking back to Bubblegum with one eye that just showed how much she wanted this.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised at the this but know the feline assassin was right before speaking up.

"VERY WELL!" She yells before she starts using her anger to really give it to Me-Mow while making sure that the feline will only think of Bubblegum and her dick.

"OH FUCK YES!, TREAT ME LIKE YOUR BITCH!, PULL MY FUCKING FUR OR TAIL!, SMACK MY ASS TILL ITS RAW!, DO WHATEVER!... JUST DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Me-Mow begged loudly with a pleased look on her face while her tongue hangs out of her mouth, her ass was already hurting and she fucking loved it.

Bubblegum grins at the idea before she gets up with Me-Mow forced onto her hands and feet while Bubblegum goes berserk on her thrusting before the former Candy Monarch pulls Me-Mow's tail with one hand and starts smacking her ass with the other.

"OH SHIT!" Me-Mow yelled before she lowered her head while she keeps letting Bubblegum use her while she slowly feels herself about to cum.

Bubblegum felt her climax approaching too but she was able to hold herself back as she continues to give Me-Mow's ass the works while pulling the feline's tail again and smacking her ass till they were shiny red.

Me-Mow keeps panting and moaning from the treatment she was getting and when she felt her ass burning with pain, her orgasm hits her hard which caused her to let out a loud yowl of delight which caused her to throw her head back and her ass tightens greatly on Bubblegum's cock.

The former Candy Monarch grits her teeth a bit causing her to thrust faster and harder in Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow in turn cums again and again with her ass tightening each time, honestly it was like she was trying to rip off Bubblegum's cock from how tight she got before she said this.

"COME ON BUBBLEGUM!, FUCKING CREAMPIE MY ASS!, TRY AND FUCKING KNOCK IT UP!, I DARE YOU!" Me-Mow yowled out when she came again.

Bubblegum took that as a challenge before speaking.

"THEN TAKE IT ALL BITCH!" She yells before she went back to pounding the assassin's ass.

It took a about a few moments before Bubblegum grits her teeth and screams as she ejaculates enough cum in Me-Mow's ass like if she was really trying to knock her up.

Me-Mow lets out a whorish moan when she felt that before her torso fell onto the bed and her ass was in the air while she waits for Bubblegum to tap off with a tongue hanging out of her mouth.

It only took about 35 seconds before the former Candy Ruler taps off.

She pants with a slight smile before she leans down and gripped the back of Me-Mow's head before turning her look at Bubblegum before Bubblegum brought her lips to hers.

Me-Mow quickly returned the kiss with her tongue fighting Bubblegum's before she pulled away and spoke up.

"Hehe, might as well make those punishments bearable for you if you get fucking sexy like that, if you have a bad day then come find me, my ass will always have space for that dick of your." Me-Mow said before she kissed Bubblegum again.

Bubblegum returns the kiss for a few before she pulls back a bit to speak up while smile.

"Oh believe me I will. Plus I intend to give that pussy of yours a nice pounding as well my cute sexy kitty." She said before she kissed the feline's lips again before using her tongue to fight Me-Mow's.

However, as Bubblegum kissed the feline assassin, she was looking in her eyes with lust and something else as well.

Me-Mow noticed, and while the other emotion was a bit strange for her, she did like the lust part before kissing back.

After a minute or two, she pulled away and spoke up when she pulled herself free of Bubblegum's grip.

"Come on, lets hit the shower, you might as well keep the dick so we can have more fun in the showers or something." Me-Mow said before she grabbed her loincloth and grabbed Bubblegum's and tossed the one with the hat attached to Bubblegum.

She then walked away with semen and a bit of blood dripping from her ass but Me-Mow seemed to ignore it with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinked for a bit before she gets up and equips her loincloth before speaking.

"Here I come little kitty." She said with a grin before she starts running after Me-Mow.

A bit later, after a round or two in the bathroom and cleaning each other, the duo found themselves walking out of the room and for some reason, smelled something really good coming down the hall which made their stomachs grumble before looking to one another before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Want to get breakfast?, drinking your cum is one thing, but actual food would be good right now." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face before she starts walking down the hall, she had the shirt that Obsidian gave her, but she just tied it so that it acted more like a cape for now, guess it was only for outdoors that she would wear it, seems she would keeps her breasts on display for now.

Bubblegum blushed for a bit before she shrugs and moved her hands to her gummy hair bra and lets the two lengths of hair go behind her back to join the other set before she follows Me-Mow to get some food.

A bit later, the group saw Sake and many other people eating a pretty fancy buffet of all things before Sake noticed them when they got close, she had mostly alcohol and some really large chicken legs that were perfect for her to munch on.

"Hey you two, guess you two had a lot of fun huh?, good thing I have a guy who does the cleaning here or I would be complaining if I didn't get any fun in my room." Sake said which made Me-Mow chuckle before he spoke up.

"Well considering Bubblebutt here is really agressive when given the right motivation, she really knows how to impress, gotta say this is pretty good grub, either this stuff is a rare thing we got lucky to see or someone paid for it huh?" Me-Mow said when she wondered where the food came from while she put a hand on Bubblegum's ass and gave it a good squeeze.

Bubblegum jolts a bit before she grins and did the same to the feline assassin's ass. But a bit rougher.

Me-Mow jolts as well but kept her hand on Bubblegum's ass while Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well you can thank Obsy for that, he donated quite a bit of points from his punishment segments and got us these good eats, so enjoy since its a rare thing." Sake said which confused Me-Mow a bit.

"Obsidian does punishments as well?" Me-Mow asked which made Sake chuckle a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah, you didn't think Lillum was the only one who did those things right?, long story short, he handles the low key stuff while Lillum goes for the low to high stuff and Demonga goes for the high level stuff, but that just means he has his own points as well, in fact, while the punishment times are intense for all of us, the points we get are worth it, I mean sometimes I get gangbanged by orcs and that stuff is around 30 to 50 points easy, and that is 5 points per Orc, so… 6 orcs for 30 points or 10 Orcs for 50 points, long story short, things can get intense but it's worth it since you can get quite a bit of perks… I mean Bubblegum, since you're a red and can get monsters, that's 100 points right off the bat for low level ones, high difficulty, better rewards, they just make reds sound bad but all in all, they have more chances for points and only cowards try and use them in their place." Sake said with a grin on her face while she drank her drinks before munching on her meal.

Bubblegum was a bit shocked and surprised when she heard that before whispering this.

"100 points."

"Yup, 100 points, you can unlock about one 100 point perk, a 75 point perk, one 50 point perk and you can save up for more, I mean take a look at the 100 point perk and tell me it's not interesting." Sake said before Me-Mow reached into a pocket that was on the front of the loincloth and pulled out her card before pulling up the perk menu and when she saw the 75 and 100 point perks she said wow for some reason while moving the screen over to Bubblegum for her to look at… and she saw these two options.

"_75 points… clothing perk"_

"_100… shopping perk."_

Bubblegum was again surprised when she saw that before speaking up.

"By any chance, would it be against the rules if I wanted to combine my points with someone let's say… that was close to me?" She asked before gripping Me-Mow's ass in a way to let her know that she's trying to help.

Sake scratched the back of her head while Me-Mow jolts again before she spoke up.

"Well… bit of a toughy for that one, you'll have to ask Lillum that one since for items and shops, sure, you can have people help with that since it's physical items but personal perks are another story, but like I said, you'll have to speak with Lillum so if you want to save up, now is a good chance since you know now." Sake said before she took another bite from her chicken drumstick followed by drinking her alcohol.

Bubblegum sighs a bit with relief after hearing about the shopping part but now she has to find a way to ask Lillum about the perk thing.

Me-Mow however did wonder one thing.

"Why ask to share anyway?, you may have a shorter sentence but I got a purple, not too bad of a color compared to the red you have, besides, you saw me personally take you well so it's not like I don't enjoy pain and pleasure." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she sent Me-Mow a kind smile before speaking.

"Because… you're my partner and a friend. Whether I have a short sentence or not, I'm not gonna leave you hanging for anything." She said before she hugged the feline assassin.

Me-Mow was a bit caught off guard by that before she returned the hug with one arm before Sake chuckles before she spoke up.

"Wow, didn't know you two got that close, maybe instead of that MArceline person, Me-Mow here is the one with your heart in her hand." Sake teased with a grin on her face… she was a bit drunk right now so it could be an absent thought, but Me-Mow did blush as a result before she quickly pulled away and quietly rubbed under her nose for a moment which made the Oni chuckle from that when she saw Me-Mow blushing brightly, seems emotions are not Me-Mow's strong point except for lust.

Bubblegum however blushed a bit brightly after hearing that. But when she saw Me-Mow quickly pull back, she felt… hurt? But why would it bother her? Bubblegum likes Me-Mow but she loves Marceline and Finn on occasion.

So she can't be falling for the feline assassin. Or was she?

Though Sake said this which would probably help Bubblegum feel a bit better.

"Oh wow Me-Mow, your face… its… its… HAHAHA!" Sake said which caused Me-Mow to turn a bit with her face still blushing brightly before she looked at the Oni before saying this.

"Oh shut it!" Me-Mow growled out before she quickly walked away to get a bite to eat from the large table that had food on it with a blush on her face, Sake took a moment to look at her but she then starts laughing again before speaking to Bubblegum.

"Wow, didn't think that question would bug her so much, methinks she might be warming up to you faster than you may think, did she have a bad past or something?, cause I think she may just be craving attention if my instincts are telling me right." Sake said to Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit before she went to get some food for herself before she sat next to Me-Mow before eating.

For a few minutes, the duo ate in silence before Me-Mow looked to Bubblegum while not letting her know that she was looking to see how she was doing so far.

However the former Candy Monarch said this.

"Sorry Me-Mow." She said even though she wasn't looking.

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"For what, it was Sake who did the teasing, and she's drunk most of the time, Obsidian said so remember?" Me-Mow said when she wondered where that came from.

"True, but I was the one that caused it even though what I said to you was true." Bubblegum replied.

Me-Mow blushed a bit from that while she was silent for a moment, she took a second to look down to see if Bubblegum still had her dick or not since it could give her an idea on cheering her up.

Luckily for the feline assassin, the former Candy Ruler still had her dick on even after the shower.

Me-Mow then grins before she just placed her food on a table nearby and while not caring about anyone else near her, she quickly, quietly, and stealthily went between Bubblegum's legs while she had her eyes on her plate and gently gripped Bubblegum's dick past her loincloth and slowly strokes it.

Bubblegum, who just took another bite, had her eyes widen after she jolts a tiny bit before she turned her head to look at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow just winks before she spoke up.

"Eh, just focus on your meal, I'll focus on getting some dessert before going for my real food." Me-Mow said before she opened her mouth before she quickly took the head of Bubblegum's dick into her mouth and starts bobbing her head, a few people looked her way with a bit of surprise but no one really said anything since it was a daily sight here.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before she took a bite of her food with one hand before she used the other to softly pet Me-Mow's head a bit.

Me-Mow actually purrs a bit from that which was felt on Bubblegum's dick while she bobs her head, Sake took a moment to look over with a grin before she stood up and walked over to the group before she spoke up.

"So Bubblegum, how's your breakfast and the show below?" Sake said with a grin on her face while Me-Mow just runs her tongue under Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking up.

"T-The food is… d-deliscious… a-and I feel… g-great." She said before she scratched behind the feline assassin's ears while enjoy the blowjob.

"Hehe, nice nice… hope you don't mind if I join in, really want to feel how this Kitty's pussy feels on my cock." Sake said with a slight slur with the S's before she used her card to summon her cock, now most would think that Me-Mow would shy away from that… but…

Me-Mow surprised Sake by using her tail to stroke Sake a bit while she used her hands on Bubblegum's lap to push herself a bit to stand on all fours, which gave her a better angle to suck Bubblegum off when she was able to deepthroat her dick while Sake groans a bit.

"Oh wow, rare thing to get a tail job, you should try it later." Sake said when she enjoyed how soft Me-Mow's tail was.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before speaking up.

"O-Oh Glob." She said before she continues to scratch Me-Mow's ears before she stroke the feline's back.

Me-Mow purrs a bit more before Sake chuckles when she used a finger to move Me-Mow's Tail away before she spoke up when she got close to her.

"Hope you don't mind if I barge in." Sake said when she pressed her massive dick to Me-Mow's folds and after a moment, slowly pressed in which pushed Me-Mow to take more of Bubblegum's dick into her mouth while she lets out a pleased groan while looking up to Bubblegum with lust fueled eyes.

Bubblegum blushed a bit at the look before she gave off the same look before she put both of her hands on Me-Mow's head before pushing her down to make her take more.

Me-Mow gagged a bit on the dick that went deeper but she surprised most when she took it well, honestly caused a few people here and there to break out into an orgy of sorts while her scratchy tongue dances on Bubblegum's dick.

Sake in the meantime just enjoys the feeling of Me-Mow's pussy before she starts thrusting her hips before she spoke up.

"Shit, don't know who is better, Me-Mow for her tight pussy or Bubblegum for how stretchy she can get, either way, glad to know you two well since I'll be coming for seconds." Sake said when she had a hand on Me-Mow's ass and used it for leverage while she drank from her personal stash again.

Bubblegum shudders and moans before speaking up.

"H-Hopefully you'll… bring more of… t-the... alcohol later."

"Hehe, who the hell do you think your talking to, I always bring the good stuff." Sake said with an amused tone before she starts to really thrust her hips after taking a swig of her alcohol to really get her going while Me-Mow sucked harder and harder.

Bubblegum grunts and groans before speaking up.

"F-Fuck!... C-Can I have a… s-sip?"

Sake chuckles before she raised the gourd over Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Open wide." Sake said before she slowly starts to tip the gourd over Bubblegum.

Bubblegum closed her eyes and opens her mouth before she felt the alcohol pour in her mouth.

Thanks to Sake's surprisingly expert aim, hardly any of the alcohol was wasted before she saw Bubblegum take a few gulps before she pulled the gourd back before she spoke up.

"Hope that puts a pep in your step." Sake said right before Bubblegum was filled with a warm feeling and her dick surprisingly got stronger like it got a tad more erect which caused Me-Mow to hum with pleased tone before sucking harder and harder.

"Oh fuck yeah." The former Candy Ruler said as she felt getting warmer again while she still enjoyed the blowjob but made sure to keep her hands on Me-Mow's head.

Me-Mow just keeps going with pleasing Bubblegum while Sake pounds her pussy before the duo start to feel their dicks pulse hard before Sake spoke up.

"F-Fuck… about to blow… why… don't we try something… interesting for a finish…" Sake said before she surprised Bubblegum by reaching over for a wine glass, drank it down in one go and grins at Bubblegum when she points to their dicks and the glass… then Me-Mow.

Bubblegum was very surprised but otherwise grin at the idea before she nods at Sake.

A moment later, the duo held back as long as they could before Sake with a strained tone spoke up.

"S-Shit… about to… Me-Mow, j-just kneel on the g-ground for a sec… g-gonna give you a t-treat." Sake said before she pulled herself free of Me-Mow's pussy which caused a slight orgasm to happen with her, but not a full blown one, before Me-Mow quickly kneels on the ground when she expected a facial or something like that… boy was she wrong when Sake stroked herself off and came hard into the wine glass with a groan the glass was partially filled with most hitting the ground before she held the wineglass out for Bubblegum.

Bubblegum took the glass as well with one hand before she strokes her dick with the other hand as fast as she can for a few moments before the former Candy Ruler came hard as well into the glass which filled the other half before she taps off.

You can see Sake's cum and Bubblegum's pink semen mixing around.

A moment later, the glass was passed to a surprised Me-Mow who blushed a bit at the sight, but a moment later, she grins before she spoke up.

"Well then... cheers." Me-Mow said before she took the glass and leaned back and gulped down the combined load in one go, and after a moment, she spoke up.

"Hmmm… not bad, pretty sweet if I say so myself." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face while some semen dripped down her chin.

Bubblegum pants for a bit while feeling… turned on seeing Me-Mow drink all that before, in the heat of the moment, surprised the feline assassin and everyone else when Bubblegum leans down and licks her chin before she full on kiss Me-Mow.

Quite a number of people, the shyer one, blushed a bit at the sight while the more open ones grin before a few more starts to have sex with one another while other continues their meal and Me-Mow at the heat of the moment, kissed back before Sake chuckles and when a few ladies came up to her for a good time, just shrugged and decided to head back to her area after she picked one person up and jammed them onto her cock and starts walking away with the person on pleasure overload with each step.

Bubblegum continues to kiss Me-Mow before thinking.

'_Oh fuck. What Me-Mow did was hot. I feel like… putting her on the table and fuck that pussy of hers good. Hehe, hearing me think like this, I almost act like Marceline. I say she was indeed a good influence on me then.'_

Me-Mow was having similar thoughts surprisingly but she did have this unique one.

_'Glob dammit, don't know why I did that but I guess since it's her I guess that's bearable, maybe we can do more things later to really see how far she is willing to go, hehe, maybe I am starting to like this Candy Princess, though I'm not gonna admit that anytime soon.' _Me-Mow thought while she kept the kiss up before she pulled away before she spoke up.

"You know, as fun as this is, I think I should get back to my real meal… though I wouldn't mind some extra sauce to make it a bit sweeter if your willing to help." Me-Mow said while lightly pawing the underside of Bubblegum's dick before she got up and walked to her plate.

Bubblegum was actually surprised after hearing that. However… she did witness seeing Me-Mow drink a glass of cum… so why not?

She then gets up and walk towards Me-Mow before she had her dick aimed at the feline assassin's plate before she starts jerking off.

Me-Mow grins when she saw that before she grabbed a second plate of food before she starts to munch on it lightly while she watched Bubblegum work her magic.

Bubblegum continues to jerk off as hard as she can for about 5 minutes before she felt her climax approaching.

Me-Mow just grins a bit when she saw how strained Bubblegum's face looked before she spoke up.

"Come on Bubblegum… give me that sweet candy sauce of yours to complete this meal." Me-Mow teased while she licked and nipped at Bubblegum's neck and lightly gripped her breasts before gripping them tightly.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before she grunts and came hard on Me-Mow's plate but… what appears to be cum happens to be… jellybeans?

Me-Mow had to blink a few times when jellybeans actually exit Bubblegum;s dick, it didn't look pleasant when Bubblegum's dick seemed to have odd bulges when the beans pushed through… but the look on Bubblegum's face when she didn't notice was not what she expected…

Bubblegum had a strained but relief look as she continues to ejaculate on the feline assassin's plate for a few moments before she finally taps off.

Me-Mow, after a minute to make sure the jelly beans were real, spoke up.

"Wow, didn't know jellybeans came out of your dick, guess I got not only a sweet loving partner here but one who can give me a snack whenever I want as well." Me-Mow said to get Bubblegum to notice her handywork.

Bubblegum blushed a bit at the compliment before she looks down and was surprised when she saw the plate before speaking up.

"Okay… well I'm glad you like this treat but I was trying to cum in your meal."

"Well… you partly did that, think you can do that jellybean thing later?, like I said I may need a snack and what better then getting in from the source." Me-Mow teased before she used a spoon to dig some beans and semen with some food before she munched on it for a moment before speaking up.

"Not bad, and the warm feeling, guess that's the alcohol huh?" Me-Mow teased after she swallowed the bite.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before she giggling a bit before she leans down and kissed Me-Mow's lips before speaking.

"Just say the word and I'll make sure you have a nice helping of it."

"Thanks, but for now." Me-Mow said before she dug into her plate for a moment and after a minute or two, finished with a grin on her face.

"My compliment to the chef, and the cheffet here, but considering it's nearly 3 since our fun time in the shower and everything took time, want to scope out some male or females for point getting, allies and… friends are one thing… but strangers are another." Me-Mow said before blushing a bit at the word friend.

Bubblegum blushed as well before thinking on how cute Me-Mow blushed before speaking up.

"I agree. Better we do it now than later." She said before she hold out her hand to Me-Mow before smiling at the feline.

Me-Mow grins before she grabbed the hand and a bit later, the duo walked out of the building and were heading around town while getting a good look when they were heading back to the entrance since that was the only place they knew which had a lot of people, they did make sure to stay away from areas that had the D letter on it to stay out of unfriendly territory before they found themselves at the outskirt of the plaza and saw many people there, ringed or not, having sex or not, before Me-Mow looked to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"So… see a couple guys or gals we can get for some tag team action?, we can swap after for 10 points in total if we do that." Me-Mow suggests while she looked around the area.

Bubblegum also looked around before she spot a couple of people that looked interesting.

One was a man who was a rabbit with humanoid features but no ring of any color.

He had red fur and nice looking muscles with toned abs.

He was also wearing tight black leather pants and there was no imagination when she saw the man's crotch which had an impressive bulge.

Next to him was a shapely Rabbit humanoid of the same species who was wearing a slightly revealing outfit, either the outfits were for blending in or they were residence here, no ring as well and they looked like they were eyeing each prisoner up before Me-Mow looked to Bubblegum before speaking up.

"They good?, you want the guy or gal, I can work with both but you do have the dick…" Me-Mow said before she grins at Bubblegum while falling silent.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I'll take… the woman." She said since the former Candy Monarch's dick was still on.

"Great… shall we your highness." Me-Mow teased before she starts walking to the rabbit couple with a swing of her hips.

Bubblegum did blushed at the sight before she caught up to the feline assassin before speaking.

"I'm not a princess anymore. At least till my sentence is over. For now I'm just Bonnibel Bubblegum. You can call me Bonnibel or Bonnie whichever you want.'

"Well Bonnie, first thing, your only here for two and a half years, so you could think of this as a vacation since we're going to get free sex daily, and since your not exactly innocent in doing the deed, you can't deny this place isn't too bad, and I'm sure your subjects miss you so I doubt that they won't welcome you back with open arms, but that's for later… for now… let's get our freak on and really let loose." Me-Mow teased while she and Bubblegum got close before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Hey you two, the rabbit couple." Me-Mow said to get their attention.

The couple blinked for a bit before they turned to see Bubblegum and Me-Mow before the man spoke up.

"Hello. May we help you with something?"

"Yeah, considering your looking around and not wearing rings as far as I know… I'm guessing you're looking for a partner or two right?, well my friend and I are new here and our 24 hour safety thing here wore off… so… I'll just straight up ask… but wanna fuck us like the rabbits you two are?" Me-Mow bluntly asked with a grin on her face which made the woman rabbit blink a few times before she looked to her husband for the answer to that.

The male rabbit blinked as well before turning to his wife before speaking.

"What do you think dear?"

"I don't know, we can get pretty intense… what do you two have that we can use to make things interesting." The woman said which made Me-Mow chuckle before she spoke up.

"Simple, first off if you hadn't noticed, my friend here is a red ring and can summon a cock at will from the get go and I like it to be as rough as possible so you might as well treat me like your trying to break me, I'm not delicate so no need to hold back on me." Me-Mow teased while pulling the front of her loincloth to show her soaked pussy to the duo.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she pulls her loincloth up and showed the married couple her dick and her soaked hips which showed that she had a pussy which made the rabbit wife blush a bit before she grins a bit before speaking up.

"Interesting… so dear… mind if we give these two a shot here and now?" The rabbit woman said with a grin on her face which had a surprising amount of lust on it.

The rabbit man chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Alright with me dear. They seem like nice women despite the rings. So let's help them out."

"Right, so who do you want, personally I wouldn't mind sucking the pink one's cock… and you do have a thing for the cat variaty… want to switch after to see how they do?" the wife said when she walked to Bubblegum before Me-Mow chuckles and spoke up.

"Just to let you know, she can make semen coated jelly beans so you may get a snack as well, not sure about non coated beans though." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face while the wife grins before speaking up.

"Oh, really going to enjoy this now… sorry dear but I may keep her for a bit longer if that's true." The rabbit wife said when she looked to her husband with a lusty look in her eyes.

The rabbit man chuckled before speaking.

"Go for it honey. You take as much time as you need while I enjoy this nice kitty here." He said with a lust filled smirk before he approaches Me-Mow.

Me-Mow grins before she walked up to the rabbit husband and placed a hand on his chest before speaking up.

"Not bad, not like Obsidian in the chest area but I bet those legs could blow him out of the water, you wouldn't mind if I take a peek right?" Me-Mow teased when she lightly rubbed a finger down the rabbit husband's chest and hit a few sweet spots she knew from experience.

The rabbit man chuckled before speaking.

"Why peek when I can just show you." He said before he unzipped his pants and pulls it down to his feet to show Me-Mow what he was packing.

His legs had some muscles here and there but the biggest one was on his dick which was at least 9 ½ inches long and 3 in width.

Me-Mow blinked before grinning and with a hand lightly gripping it, starts stroking it slowly to feel every inch before she spoke up.

"Damn… I gotta say… this kingdom must be paradise, prisoner or no if everyone has dicks like these, you nearly match the youngest prince in length, but you got him beat in width, maybe I could visit you and your wife tomorrow if you tell me where you live, only 5 points per person after all, can't play favorites… yet..." Me-Mow said when she lightly trailed her fingers on the dick a few times.

The male rabbit shuddered a bit before speaking.

"Understandable my dear. If you and your friend want to visit us, were actually one block over."

"Good to know… now… want me to suck this magnificent dick off or just skip straight to the fucking and see how good you can use those legs?" Me-Mow said while she licked her lips but her juices drip down her legs a bit when she fully realized how good this would get.

The rabbit man chuckles before speaking up.

"Get down and use that pretty mouth of yours."

Me-Mow then grins before she spoke up.

"Yes… Master…" Me-Mow teased with a wink before she knelt down and after taking a moment to lick her lips, surprisingly toop the head of the rabbit husband's dick into her mouth before she starts bobbing her head with a pleased look in her eyes when she starts going deeper and deeper and gagged a few times but still had the look on her face.

The male rabbit shudders a bit before speaking.

"Oh wow, your mouth feels good. But I think you can get more." He said before he placed two firm hands on Me-Mow's head before he starts pushing his dick deeper in the feline's mouth.

Me-Mow gagged a few times from that which reminded her of the Warden… she was forced to take Ayuyat's cock and that caught her off guard, but this time, she was more than ready which allowed her to relax her throat which allowed the rabbit husband to practically facefuck Me-Mow while she used her hands to play with her pussy and ass with her index and middle fingers.

The male rabbit continues to thrust his dick in and out as hard as he could before speaking up.

"FUCK! This mouth of yours feels awesome. Definitely inviting you back to our place."

Me-Mow couldn't really answer that one since her mouth was full, but she did use her tongue to lick the underside of the Rabbit husbands dick before the duo heard someone speak up.

"Mind if we join if she's that good?" A deep male voice said from nearby.

The male rabbit stops his actions for a bit before he turns his head to see who spoke up.

Turns out, it was a trio of grinning wolfman who were fully nude and their dicks, which are about a shocking 11 inches in length and 2 inches in width, not counting the large knots that were seen at the base of their dicks were seen… though they had a necklace on their necks that showed a D icon… were they bad news or was it just a coincidence?

The rabbit man was a bit surprised before speaking.

"What are you guys doing outside of your sector?"

The wolfman who spoke up, spoke up again with a grin on his fanged face.

"Hehe, you forget the plaza is neutral territory, no real issue since everyone has to pass by this place, or did you forget that?" The wolfman said before the second spoke up with a hyper tone.

"Hehehe, yeah, besides we saw the pretty kitty here yesterday in a prisoner outfit… so she must have done some bad things for a purple like mine." The hyper looking wolfman said before showing a ring.. A purple ring which surprised Me-Mow a bit when she looked over before the third and oddly calm looking wolfman spoke up.

"Still as you can see, we need a bit of relief and since this is neutral territory, and our pack leader here is not ringed, may I suggest a bit of a deal?" The wolfman said while a red ring was shockingly seen while the grinning wolfman in the middle had no ring whatsoever on his neck.

The male rabbit was a bit concerned before speaking up.

"What type of deal do you have in mind?"

The ringleader, no pun intended, grins before he spoke up.

"Simple, you take your turn with the cat there since I'm a patient guy, but after that you let us get a round with her, we overheard that she needs points right?... well we are offering our services so what do you have to lose with letting us lend a hand?, and if that doesn't peak your interest, I got this bitch nearby who would love nothing more then to be in the cat's place right now, she's over there if you take a look." The wolfman said while pointing a thumb in a certain direction.

The rabbit man looks over to see this woman only his eyes widen a bit at what he saw.

Turns out, it was a panther like humanoid with a sexy shapely figure… but the look in her eyes… only showed raw broken lust and nothing else while she sucked off two dicks nearby and two other men railed her holes before the Wolfman spoke up.

"She's been trained personally by Demonga… and you should know how well he does with training the ladies right?, and we did overhear a cat thing that you have… so what do you have to lose?, she can even take a moment to clean herself up before you get a turn with her… all… by… yourself..." The wolfman tempted with a grin on his face.

The rabbit man was tempted but even he has heard of Demonga and his… training method as well.

That's when he sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright. As long as there's no trouble and you don't take her back to Demonga for anything… you can have a turn with this kitty." He said while trying to make sure to keep Me-Mow safe.

"Great, so we have a deal, me and my brothers here get a turn with the cat who's blowing you and you get a turn with our bitch there, we don't cause trouble and you don't do the same… we know how soft you guys are in Obsidian's section and try and protect the guilty, my brothers here trained themselves and they kept their sanity… well mostly." The wolfman said before looking to the hyper looking wolfman before he spoke up.

"Well, considering he went on a raping spree before coming here, guess you could say it was karma or something." The wolfman said like it was nothing before he pulled out the ID card and spoke up.

"So… if we have a deal, then hold out your card and we can make it official." The wolfman said with a grin on his face.

The male rabbit sighs a bit before he gave Me-Mow a concerned look but also it was to let her know how sorry he was before he took out his ID card before speaking.

"It's a deal." He said before the two held their cards out, and a moment later, a red sight dot like image appeared with the same happening to the wolfman's card before two little balls of energy shot out, mixed when they connect and shot back into the cards before the wolfman chuckles before he spoke up.

"Now it's official, after your through, we get a turn with the kitty cat there, and you get our bitch for now, better enjoy the mouth that cat has, cause once your through, it's our turn… hehe, still we should pay that red ring there a little visit with that cute bunny wife of yours in the meantime… have fun with keeping your end of the deal." The wolfman said before he and his brothers start walking around the duo and towards Bubblegum and the wife who were to busy to notice… wait… was that their plan?

The rabbit man was confused before speaking.

"Hey wait my wife and the pink woman are not part of this."

The lead wolfman then looked back with a grin on his face before he spoke up.

"But you did agree that you would enjoy the cat's mouth for now and we would get a turn after while you enjoy our bitch… never really did specify on if we get some extra fun in the meantime… better hope your stamina is shot cause we got a red ring and a sexy bunny to have fun with if she's interested… can't force her but we sure as hell can force the red there… but as you can see… I'm a lot smarter than I look so I'm sure I can be very persuasive." The wolfman said with a grin still on his face before he and his brothers continue their walk to Bubblegum and the Bunny wife while said wife was really focused on blowing Bubblegum's dick.

The male rabbit mentally faced palm for not thinking this through before looking at Me-Mow before speaking up.

"I'm sorry." He said with a little regret.

However, Me-Mow surprisingly just winked for some reason and just starts bobbing her head with a lust filled look on her face… did she know something that he didn't?

The rabbit man didn't know what just happened but decided to worry about it later before he went back to face fucking the feline assassin.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum and the Rabbit wife while she blows Bubblegum's dick...

Bubblegum was groaning and moaning a bit as she was enjoying the feel of the rabbit wife's mouth.

For a minute, the duo continue to enjoy things before they heard a voice spoke up.

"My my, this is a beautiful sight to see with a Red ring." A deep male voice said with an amused tone.

The rabbit wife stopped her actions before she and Bubblegum turned their heads to see who it was.

They saw the Wolfman trio who were looking their way with grins and fully erect dicks, the calm one just had a slight grin, the Hyper on had a massive partly insane looking one, while the middle one seemed the most normal.

Bubblegum was a bit confused but a bit worried when she saw the hyper wolfman before the rabbit wife spoke up.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah… mind if we join in, your husband made a deal with us and we just want to pass the time before we have some fun with that cat who's blowing him off, hope you don't mind?, if not, we can wait for you to get done with Red Ring here so we can get a turn." The wolfman said while looking to Bubblegum with a lust filled look on his face.

Both the rabbit wife and Bubblegum were shocked at what they heard before the rabbit wife sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright you can join." She said which made Bubblegum blinked in surprise.

"Great, mind pointing that sexy ass of yours my way?, you can keep blowing Red ring here, I'm sure my brothers here can find a way to join in." The wolfman teased when he looked to the Rabbit wife's sexy ass and strong legs while the two brothers just chuckle a bit, the calm one had a restrained one… and the hyper one just laughs without restraint for a moment before falling silent.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before hearing the rabbit wife speak to her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just try to relax and enjoy." She said with a reassuring tone before she turns her body a bit before she shows her ass to the wolfman before the rabbit wife went back to sucking Bubblegums dick.

The wolfman grins at the sight before he looked to his brothers and nods before the Hyper one just rushed to get behind Bubblegum and gripped her breasts with a strong force behind it, oddly enough it didn't hurt and she felt the Wolfman instantly grinding his dick on her ass like he hadn't got any in a long time.

Bubblegum jolts a bit before she shudders and groans a bit from the feeling before moaning a few times with the rabbit wife bobbing her head a bit slowly.

A moment later, the Rabbit wife felt some large hands grip her ass before the Wolfman spoke up.

"Damn, a bit jealous of your husband here, but I can bear that… hope you like this." The wolfman said before he starts to lick her pussy and ass in long lick go after he moved her clothing covering her holes out of the way.

The rabbit wife jolts and shudders from that action before she continues to suck the former Candy Ruler's dick.

A moment later, while the two wolf brothers continue their actions, the third calm one walked over and with an erect dick pointing near the duo, spoke up.

"My apologies, but since you two are a bit busy in those positions, mind if I feel how good your hands are?" the third wolfman calmly asked with a smile on his face while his dick pulsed with blood when it was angled near the two women.

Bubblegum and the wife rabbit seem to like the calm one better before Bubblegum brought her hand out and gently grabbed the calm one's dick before she starts stroking it.

The wolfman lets out a sigh of relief before he smiles a bit.

"Thank you my dear, hope you don't mind if I do this." The wolfman said before he gently gripped her hand stroking his dick and made it go a bit faster while Bubblegum could really feel the heat coming from him.

Bubblegum surprisingly smiles at the wolfman before speaking.

"Not at all. I'll make sure you'll feel very good." She said while stroking the calm one's dick.

The wolfman lets out another pleased sigh when he lets go of the stroking hand to let Bubblegum do her job before he spoke up.

"Still, thank you, and my apologize for later, I can get a bit too excited and most women have trouble keeping up with me, I may be calm, but most would say I'm even worse than my brother who is humping himself on that beautiful ass of yours, a bit jealous really but he is a good opening act for a reason." The calm? Wolfman said with a slight smile on his face while he continues to enjoy Bubblegum's handjob.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before she sent the calm wolf a kind smile before speaking.

"No need to apologize. A person like me needs the experience and stuff so no worries. Besides, I think you're very nice." She said before she stroke the calm one's dick a bit fast.

The Calm wolfman shudders a bit before he spoke up.

"Nice, hardly, I got a red ring remember like you, we're no saints nor are we truly good, compared to my brother humping you who went on a raping spree, I barely did anything with women, in fact the main reason I have this is because I am a lot smarter than I look and had two projects, one was running a blackmarket for sex slaves who normally did things like forget payments and other things, and experiment with chemicals, now while you could complain, try and wrap your head around the fact that some families willingly sold their daughters or sons off to pay their debts, as for the chemical, well that's the main reason I'm here, apparently I made a bad mix after finding some kind of interesting chemical that was found in some kind of pre-mushroom war bunker and when I made it, it had the same look as the stuff that permeates the much harsher areas of Ooo, The Bondage Kingdom found out and feared I might cause another Mushroom bomb incident so here I am." The wolfman calmly said with a calm smile on his face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised at the story before speaking up.

"I see. Well as surprising as your story is… I can't really complain since that's how I ended up here. Only a bit different." She said.

"Eh no need to explain, for now, lets just have some fun." The wolfman said while the lead wolfman after listening to the talk for a few minutes, stood up with an erect dick before he spoke up.

"Yup, considering were sex slaves here, might as well really show our stuff… like… HERE!" The wolfman said when he aligned his dick with the Rabbit wifes folds and pushed himself nearly balls deep into her while the knot stopped him from going deeper before he starts thrusting his hips.

The rabbit wife gasps before she starts moaning. Although her mouth was on Bubblegum's dick, the wolfman's action caused the wife to bob her head a bit quicker which caused the former Candy Monarch to moan as well before stroking the calm one's dick a bit fast and hard.

The Hyper wolf, seeing his brother starting things, pulled his hips back with a precum covered dick, and pressed the dick right at Bubblegum's asshole before he mimicked the brother and pushed himself balls deep before he starts humping her ass with a pleased look on his face.

"GAH!" Bubblegum gasps before she starts to groan and moan from that action which caused her to stroke the calm one's dick fast again.

"Oh yeah… that's it, get the knot as well… really sensitive part on us canine humanoids." The calm one said when he was enjoying this greatly and pre cum starts to form which showed that to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sees this before she made sure to give the calm one what he wants before she continues stroking his dick before getting the knot.

The calm wolfman shudders from that while the two other brothers continues to hump the two women between them while The Rabbit husband and Me-Mow…

The rabbit man, who continues to moan while face fucking Me-Mow, looks to see how his wife and Bubblegum are doing while hoping the wolfmen doesn't do anything drastic even if they made a deal.

Me-Mow in the meantime, was more turned on however when she saw the trio getting it on with Bubblegum and the wife, she would be worried but when she saw the look on Bubblegum;s face when she was getting fucked up the ass and getting blown by the wife did ease her a bit.

But the former Candy Monarch was also trying to stay strong no matter what, even if what she felt was good.

Me-Mow then really starts to try and help the Rabbit husband feel better by using her hands on his surprisingly large testicles and fondles them while she continues to let him use her head as his toy.

"Oh fuck." The husband said before moaning a bit as he keeps thrusting his dick in the feline assassin's mouth.

Me-Mow just keeps using her skills to get the man to cum as hard as he could since it felt like he was backed up… when was the last time they got it on?

The same could be said for the wolfman trio, they really enjoyed what was going on right now with the lead really thrusts his hips as hard and fast as he could in the wife's pussy while the hyper one really sped up his thrusts, the calm one just lets Bubblegum work her magic while he shudders every now and then which showed he was really enjoying her hand.

While Bubblegum and the wife moans a bit from the pleasure, Bubblegum was making sure to please the calm one greatly as she continues to stroke his dick as hard as she could.

For a few minutes, all the guys in Bubblegum's group felt their dicks twitching one by one before the lead spoke up.

"Oh… fuck… really going to blow here… hehe… might as well see if this bunny bitch is on the pill or not." The wolfman said while he continues to hump the wife as hard as he could, the calm wolf and the hyper wolf just continue to do their own thing since they were feeling really good right now.

Bubblegum and the wife continues to moan while the former Candy Monarch kept stroking the calm one's dick fast and hard again as she was trying to get him to cum before she felt her own dick twitching a bit in the wife's mouth.

Me-Mow then felt the husband's dick pulsing in her mouth before she sucks him harder and harder with the wolfman going faster and faster untill…

The wolfman in the wife's pussy thrusts his hips as hard as he could and slammed his knot inside of her before he starts to unload a shocking amout of cum into her womb while the Hyper wolf did the same with Bubblegum and her ass before their knots locked them in after expanding greatly while the calm wolf came hard on the Rabbit wifes face and Bubblegum's lower stomach with all three howling from the pleasure.

Bubblegum and the wife screamed from that before the wife came hard on the wolfman's dick before Bubblegum came hard from both her pussy and dick. This time it was regular cum that spurts out of the former Candy Monarch's dick.

Meanwhile the rabbit husbands grunts before he came very hard in Me-Mow's mouth.

Me-Mow, though surprised by the large load, managed to drink quite a bit of his cum and waits for him to tap off.

It took the husband almost 40 seconds before he finally taps off.

Me-Mow then carefully pulled away while taking a few gulps of the rabbit husbands semen before she managed to pull away with a popping noise and looked to see how the husband was doing right now.

Said rabbit was panting a bit after feeling good for a bit before speaking up.

"Y-You okay?"

"You kidding?, I'm fucking wet right now… though I am wondering, is your wife on the pill cause it looks like that guy came hard in her and I heard canine humanoids take awhile to finish once locked in place." Me-Mow said before she looked to the group.

The rabbit husband chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Don't worry she's on the pill. The only time she isn't is when we're trying to… have kids."

"Hehe, well considering how large the tasty looking balls are and how much you can fire, I doubt it would be a stereotype to say you two much have a lot of kids huh?" Me-Mow said while wiping her face of semen and licking it up like it was a rare treat.

The rabbit man chuckles a bit before speaking.

"None taken. We have 5 kids that live in some parts of the kingdom."

"Nice, hope they are of legal age, may give them a visit if so, still I doubt you want to just talk… so why down you put those sexy legs of yours to work and destroy one of my holes… your pick." Me-Mow said when she turned her back to the husband and showed her ass and pussy to the husband.

The rabbit man's dick, which quickly sprung back to life, twitch with excitement before he got behind Me-Mow before speaking up.

"Quick question, are you on the pill or is it your safe day?"

"Hehe, bit of a risk taker here, naw, I'm not on the pill but today is a safe day, made sure before I got it on with Bubblegum there, may take one later… but for now, you just gonna stand there and ask things… or get those balls empty?" Me-Mow teased while her tail flicked itself gently on the Husband's dick.

The husband grins before he gripped Me-Mow's ass and just shoves his dick inside her pussy.

"Oh… FUCK!" Me-Mow groans out loudly when she felt that, does everyone here have dick that can reach her womb?, gonna have to ask if it's all natural or not later.

The male rabbit shudders and groans before speaking.

"Fuck is right. You have one tight pussy."

"T-Then stop t-talking… and fuck me like the rabbit you are!" Me-Mow groans out while she wiggles her ass to really teased the Rabbit Humanoid.

The male rabbit groans a bit before speaking.

"You ask for it!" He said before he starts thrusting hard in the feline assassin's pussy like if he was in heat.

"OH SHIT!" Me-Mow yelled when she practically felt the Rabbit humanoid thrust into her with speeds that most wouldn't match and enjoyed every seconds of it.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum and the wife…

Said duo pants for a bit after climaxing for 30 seconds.

However, thanks to the knots, the lead wolf and the Hyper wolf were unable to pull out for now, but the Hyper wolf did grin a bit before he pulled Bubblegum out of the wifes mouth while the lead wolf held the wife with his hands on her ass like she was sitting in the air before he spoke up.

"Hehe, seems this bitch is a bit busy getting filled by me, hey bro, you take the Red Ring's pussy since she is in the perfect position for it." The lead wolf said while the calm one chuckles before he spoke up.

"Alright, and since those two are still busy… *Whistle*" The calm wolf said before whistling and the female panther, who recently got done with the four guys, walked over before the calm wolf spoke up.

"Hope your ready for more my dear, were about to really please that one there." The wolfman said while pointing a thumb at Bubblegum while the woman with a broken look in her eyes walked to Bubblegum before stopping in front of her and gripped her semen covered dick and slowly strokes it back to life.

Bubblegum and the Wife, who watched it, was a bit surprised before moaning a bit before she looks at the lady panther.

The calm wolf, after seeing that Bubblegum was back to full power, walked up behind the panther woman and after getting her attention, picked her up and carefully and surprisingly used a bit of strength to have the woman's pussy over Bubblegum's dick… right before he slammed her balls deep onto Bubblegum and the broken woman only made a slight groan and that was it.

Bubblegum groans when she felt her dick into the panther's loose, but tight pussy.

The wolfman then had the panther woman hold onto the Hyper wolf for a moment when he surprised Bubblegum by placing the head of his dick at her folds before he spoke up.

"Time to show you real pleasure." The wolfman said before he thrusts himself balls deep into Bubblegum before he, the panther woman, and the hyper wolf start moving with the Panther woman using her flexible body to have her legs on the Hyper wolfs shoulders when she bounced on Bubblegum's dick, the Calm wolf made calculated thrusts and the Hyper wolf grinds and lightly but quickly thrusts his dick as much as his knot would allow… the end result…

"OH FUCK!" Bubblegum moans when felt both her holes and her dick getting fucked at one once.

The lead wolfman chuckles a bit before he spoke up to the wife.

"So… still think we're all bad?, granted we would love nothing more then to bring that red ring back with us but we are in neutral territory in the plaza so we can't exactly do much… yet… but let me let you on a little secret…" The wolfman said before he whispered this into her ear.

"I may not have a ring… but my brother there is a pro with chemicals… and made a special serum that can allow my cum to impregnate any lady… pill or otherwise as an experiment, safe days are still alright… but if not… well…" The Wolfman said with a grin on his face while his dick keeps shooting his load into the rabbit woman.

The female rabbit groans before speaking.

"I-I may have… t-took the pill… b-but… it's… s-still a safe… d-day for… m-me."

"Hehe… good to know… but how about her?, think I'm the only one?" The wolfman said while he lightly used his hands to have the rabbit wife bounce on his dick while the knot still kept them locked.

"Oooohhh!" The wife moans while hoping Bubblegum was safe as well.

"Hehe, and even if she is… well… that broken woman riding her is definitely not on the pill or her safe day… so who knows, with how much cum got blasted into her earlier, she could be pregnant already, and if not… well… we got the Red Ring who is enjoying herself right now right?, better try and warn her… if you can..." The lead wolfman said before he starts licking and sucking the side of her neck and even lightly ran his fangs on her neck as a predator VS prey thing as some kind of kink play…. Looked like he would make it hard for the wife to warn Bubblegum.

The wife was too busy moaning to warn Bubblegum while said former Candy Monarch was moaning loud as well while enjoying the pleasure.

The Panther woman, while riding Bubblegum, really starts to grind her pussy around to make Bubblegum feel better while the calm wolfman gripped the Panther woman around her waist and used her for leverage to really pound Bubblegum's pussy, the Hyper wolf keeps up his mini grindings with Bubblegum with a happy expression on his face.

Bubblegum continues to groan and moan before thinking.

'_Oh fuck! I know I'm supposed to be strong… but it feels so beyond good. Plus this will help with getting me and Me-Mow get points quicker. Glad 'I was able to take the pill from the showers before leaving so I'm safe.'_

For a few minute, the group continues to screw one another before Bubblegum heard the wolfman behind her yell before he shot another load in her ass while the wolfman in front of her starts to get a strained look on his face and his dick starts pulsing, the Panther woman lets out a yowl like sound when she came hard on Bubblegum's dick.

The Wolfman with the Rabbit wife in his clutches kept thrusting his dick in her pussy before letting out another howl like noise before he came hard again before speaking up through his ejaculation.

"B-Better t-try and w-warn her n-now… not m-much time left… and y-you don't know… if she is safe or not." The wolfman gets out with a grin on his face.

The wife moans loud before she tries to speak up.

"B-Bubblegum!"

Bubblegum who was enjoying herself, after hearing that took a moment to look to the wife when she felt the Wolfman about to blow in her pussy.

The wolfman grins a bit when he saw that before lightly messing with the rabbit wife by thrusting his hips again and lightly lips and nips at her neck again.

The wife moans before speaking.

"A-Are you...safe?!"

Bubblegum, though confused, just said this.

"N-No… o-on the… p-pill." Bubblegum said between pleasurable moans and groans while the calm wolf man's hips thrusting got erratic… he was getting close now.

The wife's eyes widen before speaking.

"N-No!... T-The calm one… will… g-get you… pregnant!" She yells.

Me-Mow and the rabbit husband nearby heard that which made them look to the group with shock before Me-Mow spoke up.

"O-Oi, forget the sex for now, get Bubblegum away from them and I'll do whatever the fuck you want!" Me-Mow said when she looked back at the Rabbit Humanoid with a begging look.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that before the male rabbit spoke.

"I can't. We made a deal that no trouble will be caused." He said with a regrettable look.

"W-Well they are about to cause long term trouble in a moment!, doesn't that break the deal!?" Me-Mow countered when the Calm wolf man thrusts harder and harder into Bubblegum while his knot slowly got bigger and bigger with each thrust.

Bubblegum groans and moans while panicking before speaking to the calm wolfman.

"P-Please pull out!" She begged.

"S-Sorry my… dear… b-but D-Demonga's orders… t-to test this… new drug…I-I'm a r-red like you… and I… make drugs to… not… get punished severly… s-so you… get why… I c-can't defy him… .right?" The Calm wolf said while he quickly gestured for Bubblegum to look to a certain area that was to Bubblegum's right for some reason while he thrusts harder and harder.

Bubblegum looked and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a man who looked a lot like Obsidian, from the muscled figure to the hair that was the opposite with the color brown being the major color and a tiny bit of black was seen, but the look in his eyes… they were nothing more then pure coldness when he looked right to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was shocked when she realized who it was before speaking.

"D-Demonga."

Demonga in turn just made a dismissing like noise before he spoke up.

"Fill the bitch up Ingrem, I want to see if your experiment works or not later." Demonga coldly ordered which showed how different he was compared to Obsidian who looked happy go lucky.

Both rabbit couple were shocked before the husband spoke up.

"Wait you can't do that. This is a neutral area. Plus Prince Obsidian wouldn't allow it." He said hoping it works.

Demonga then gave the Rabbit man a cold look before he spoke up.

"Normally yes but remember that reds here are the trash of this Kingdom, we can't force them to go to other areas from natural areas but we sure as hell can use them for anything we want and no one can stop us as long as we don't harm them outside of sex, if you want to play the rules with me then look at a book for a refresher, besides even my brother can't do much right now even if he is here… you did make a deal remember, even if I did have them leave her alone… we have another right here who is getting dicked by you… unless you want to continue red ring and keep your friend from getting knocked up." Demonga coldly said before looking to Bubblegum for her answer while Me-Mow froze in shock when she realized that he was right… if not Bubblegum… then her since that lead wolf practically guaranteed that, today maybe a safe day but even that was a short time for her and she didn't know if it ended yesterday or today fully, she would have had the rabbit husband pull free and give her a coating but these guys… wouldn't hold back.

Bubblegum was shocked after hearing that and didn't want nothing bad happen to Me-Mow before she gulps and spoke up to the calm wolfman.

"F-Finish… inside."

Me-Mow was shocked from that while the lead and Hyper wolf were a bit surprised from that before the calm wolf spoke up when he tried to hold him back.

"Y-You sure?… y-you w-will b-be bearing my y-young if you do this." The calm wolf said while his dick pulsed faster and faster as he thrusts harder and harder.

Bubblegum groans before speaking.

"I have no choice. I'm a red ring remember? So do what you have to do."

The Calm wolf nods before he spoke up.

"Don't know i-if it helps… but sorry… u-unlike my brothers… I-I actually think m-most of the time." The Calm wolf said while she adjusts his stance and really starts to thrust as hard as he can which caused his knot to go a bit more into Bubblegum with each thrust… a bit more and he would be in while Me-Mow grits her teeth before she spoke up.

"Oi, you better hope you don't get her knocked up, 5 years and I'll be out so I'll have your fucking head, remember that you sick fucks!" Me-Mow growls out while she saw the Calm wolf looking her way before he spoke up.

"Considering things, mind at least making it quick?" The wolfman said before he made one last thrust and pushed himself and his knot inside right before it expands and he lets out a loud howl before he starts unloading his semen into her… and thanks to the effect…

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum yells as she feels her womb getting filled by the calm wolfman's cum before she came hard on his dick.

For a bit, the calm wolfman shudders and groans when he felt his nuts pumping as much as they could before Demonga spoke up.

"Good job, come back to base after you three are done, and FYI Red ring, he won't stop cumming for about 30 minutes to an hour so chances are if his experiment worked… your carrying his kid." Demonga said before he starts to walk away without even batting an eye at anyone.

Bubblegum, Me-Mow and the Rabbit couple were shocked while Bubblegum continues to moan when she still felt Ingrem's cum pouring in.

Turns out that while the Panther woman got off and Bubblegum's dick vanished from her lack of concentration, they all saw how bloated Bubblegum's stomach was and the two large knots locking them in while the same could be said for the Rabbit wife who was still stuck with the lead wolf while Me-Mow grit her teeth before she spoke up.

"Fucking… asshole… don't care if he is a prince here…" Me-Mow growled out while she had her head on her arm… still had the rabbit husbands dick in her pussy which held her up.

The rabbit man looks at Me-Mow with regret before speaking.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just… start fucking or something… going to need to pass the time before Bubblegum out of their clutches… and I don't have many options… just be sure to pull out since I'm not 100 percent sure about my safe day anymore… not only that but…" Me-Mow said before she fell silent.

The male rabbit didn't say anything before he went back to thrusting in the feline assassin's pussy.

Me-Mow, instead of making all kinds of noise, just looked to Bubblegum while she lets out small pants and groans while wondered how Bubblegum was doing right now… all things considering.

Bubblegum continues to moan groan from having her womb filled up before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… first official day in prison and I'm already getting knocked up. What am I gonna do? How will Finn and the others react? Although... technically it's not my fault. Damn you Demonga… Sigh… If it's positive… I won't run from this. Best thing for me is to keep the child. I wonder if Lillum might give me a break on my punishment for this.'_

The Calm wolfman, Ingrem spoke up with a slightly regretful tone to his voice.

"Again my apologize, don't know if this will help but…" Ingrem said before he latched his mouth on one of Bubblegum's nipples and sucked on it and starts to lightly grind into her, seems he was trying to please her still.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised by that action before she starts to enjoy the treatment. However even if she want to get angry with Ingrem, she knew he was sorry.

Besides, she knows who to actually blame this on before speaking.

"N-No worries. Y-You were told to do it."

Ingrem looked to her before he opened his mouth and lets Bubblegum's breast bounce a bit before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but considering you are most likely carrying my kid, make no mistake, even if my brothers and I may seem twisted to you, you might as well be a part of our pack now so expect some aid if you ever find yourself in one of Demonga's areas, we don't exactly like him either but he even to a near rulebreaking standpoint is a fair guy, so you can use the rules against him if you read up on stuff." Ingrem said while the hyper one spoke up.

"YeahYeahYeah, I'mmorethenhappytohelpifyouletmeatthisassagain!" The hyper wolf said with a slightly insane, mostly speedy tone that took a moment to decipher before he starts to rapidly grind himself in Bubblegum's ass with Ingrem doing the same.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she looks at the calm wolfman before.

"T-Thank you Ingrem. If you want to visit I'm staying in Obsidian and Sake's building."

Ingrem was a bit surprised from that before the lead wolf spoke up.

"Hehe, personally I don't mind who's in charge since I have no ring so I'm not forced into anything… make it worth my while and I can bring in a few more guys from our pack so you can get points easily… about… 200 points in total in one day if you got the energy for it, and that's 5 points a person… so you can do the math right?" The lead wolf said with a grin on his face before he fondles the Rabbit wife's breasts and lightly thrusts his hips again into her.

The wife moans a bit before Bubblegum, who was surprised at what the lead wolfman said. But deep down… she needs those points. Didn't matter if she was getting pleasured or not.

"Alright I'll accept." She said to the wolfman leader.

"Hehe, great, I'll send word after I get done with this sexy bunny bitch here… one thing that we bros did do together… is to train to do this." The lead wolfman said before he shockingly stood up and with a burst of strength, pulled the rabbit wife off of his cock with his knot still engorged and her pussy was forced to gap while semen pours to the ground… and the wolfman wasn't hurt from that shockingly… the Rabbit wife's reaction at the time…

The rabbit wife groans loud when she felt that before shuddering when she felt the leader's cum pouring out.

Bubblegum looks to Ingrem before speaking.

"Do you accept my offer Ingrem?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure those two will be pissed at us either way and while I'm more than happy to let your cat girlfriend there take my life if needed since an assassin normally has this one shot one kill thing… I don't want to be living in pain since they have a habit of really making rulebreakers pay you've seen how big that Oni is right?" Ingrem said with a sweatdrop near the end.

Bubblegum sweatdrop as well before speaking.

"Y-Yes. But I'm sure if you offer her some alcohol she'll let it slide."

The wolfman trio sweatdrops before the lead wolfman spoke up while he used his index and middle finger to finger the Rabbit wifes ass.

"Yeah… I'm sure we would need to use all of our points combined to even put a dent in that anger and we would still have the youngest prince, my brothers have their own punishment times and he might really take his anger out by using some ladies he knows to really go all out on them and since I don't exactly live here, not really protected by the rules and he could kick my ass if he wanted, I'm no fool since I did this to you on the spur of the moment after Demonga ordered us to do this so you can get why I'm cautious." The leading wolfman said while he roughly thrusts his large fingers in the wifes ass.

Bubblegum groans when she still feels Ingrem's cum flowing in before she spoke up.

"I-I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Great… still might as well get one last turn with this sexy bunny here before I go." The leading wolf said before he placed the head of his cock at the wifes ass and with a quick grip on her waist, thrusts hard and his knot hit her ass a few seconds later since he was lubed up well before he starts thrusting as hard as he could.

"GAH!" The wife gasps before she starts moaning and groaning from the action.

The leading wolfman chuckles a bit before he spoke up after he gripped her breasts and starts fondling them.

"Hehe, you know, my clan and I would be more than happy to team up with your husband if you want to have a more interesting time, maybe getting DPed or spit roasted on dicks… sky's the limit with a sexy woman like you, sorry for the trickery but you know how Demonga is and I am looking out for my brothers here." The wolfman said before he lightly nips at her neck again.

Despite what happened… the wife knew that it wasn't exactly their fault since anyone who knew of Demonga and his tactics which was the reason why no one goes to the D section.

That's when she said this.

"You have a point and I'll need to speak with my husband first, but… I'll consider it."

"Great… I'm sure a sexy bunny like you would be happy to be dominated by wolves huh?, you never stopped having your holes tighten up on me even after hearing everything that was said." The leading wolfman said with a grin on his face to the rabbit woman.

The wife blushed a bit even though it's true since she actually felt the her ass tightening a bit on the leader's dick.

The lead wolfman chuckles a bit from that before surprising the wife by using a hand to angle her head to him before he kissed her on the lips and forced his tongue in to show he was now getting serious with dominating her.

The wife was a bit shocked at the action before she melts into kiss and had her tongue fight back.

Me-Mow in the meantime was just shocked at how… things just eased up when she groans and moans from getting her pussy battered by the husband before she spoke up with a loud enough tone to get even Bubblegum's attention.

"W-What… t-the f-fling… fuck…. Y-you just… got knocked up… m-most l-likely and y-you're n-not pissed i-in the slightest!?" Me-Mow wondered while she managed to push herself onto all fours which caused her to get screwed doggy style by the husband.

The rabbit male was a bit shocked while Bubblegum, who looks at her friend with smile before speaking up.

"Oh I am pissed Me-Mow. Even though these guys tricked us, they're not really to blame since they're just following orders. Besides… we have an opportunity to make extra points to be honest."

Me-Mow, though a bit surprised from that just sighs before she spoke up.

"N-Nothing I say w-will get y-you thinking o-o-otherwise huh?" Me-Mow said before groaning again when the husband rams into her cervix.

"Now Me-Mow what you say matters to me. I'm just trying to be street smart. You know I need you." She said with a little sadness to her in her eyes.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before she looked to Ingrem and spoke up with a cold tone to her voice.

"You better take responsibility you hear me you damned wolf, cause if its not me, then Finn or Marceline might rip your head off and shove it up your ass otherwise." Me-Mow growled out when she looked at Ingrem, normally he wouldn't worry but he heard about those two and considering certain things, shuddered a bit and nods at her.

Bubblegum sends Me-Mow a happy smile when she heard that.

A moment later, Me-Mow looked back at the husband before she spoke up.

"And you… better speed up cause I want to see how much you can really let out on my face." Me-Mow said with a slight grin, guess her mood improved a bit… keyword a bit.

The husband was a bit surprised before he grins and starts to thrust even faster like if he was in a race.

"O-O-O-Oh… F-F-F-Fuck…. you… b-b-bastard… t-trying… t-t-to make it… s-s-so I c-c-can't w-w-walk!?" Me-Mow groans out with a slight stutter when the husband was thrusting so fast, it looked like his hips blurred quite a bit.

The husband who continues to thrust fast chuckles before speaking.

"M-Maybe… maybe not." He said with a grin.

"D-D-Damn… h-h-how… c-c-can y-y-your w-wife… w-walk aft-after this!" Me-Mow groans within earshot of the wife who was getting her ass fucked hard by the leading wolf.

The husband chuckles again before speaking.

"Because she's a tough and sexy woman."

"D-Damn… f-forget t-the f-facial…. J-just… g-go i-in m-my ass when y-you g-get close… y-your call!" Me-Mow groans out while she lightly clawed at the ground when she was on pleasure overload right now.

The husband grins before he surprises Me-Mow by taking his dick out before going straight to her ass before he went fast on his thrusting again.

"OH SHIIIII*YOWL*" Me-Mow tried to say before it turned into a pleasure filled yowl before she came hard on the Husbands dick and squirts on the ground.

The husband grins as he continues to thrust fast and hard in the feline assassin's ass as if he was an animal in heat.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum…

Ingrem looked to Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Look, I know we had our job, but since it's over… want to really know what a wolf man will do to please his mate?, we may not be mates but you are carrying my child after all." Ingrem said with a understanding look on his face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well… it would be nice to get to know you … so alright. Show me how you would please a mate."

Ingrem nods right before the Hyper wolf, when he got looked at by his brother in a way to get him to control himself a bit, nods once and quickly pulled himself free of Bubblegum's ass which made it gap a bit, thanks to her stretching, she wasn't harmed from that action.

Bubblegum shudders and groans after feeling that while feeling glad that she was part gum.

A moment later, Ingrem spoke up to Bubblegum while the wolf duo carefully held her.

"So, missionary or doggy style?" Ingrem said with a slight grin at the end.

The former Candy Monarch blushed a bit before speaking.

"M-Missionary."

"Alright, Ed, please set her down gently." Ingrem ordered before the Hyper wolfman Ed, quickly but carefully moved Bubblegum so that she was on her back while Ingrem and Ed where standing over her with their dicks fully erect still.

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she saw the dicks before wondering what's gonna happen next.

Her question was answered a moment later when Ingrem moved between her legs and after kneeling down, surprisingly starts to finger her pussy while Ed shockingly leaned down and kissed her on the lips with a hunger behind it.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised while blushing brightly before she starts moaning into the kiss.

For a bit, the duo continue their actions before Ed pulled away and Ingrem pulled his fingers out of Bubblegum's pussy and had them quickly go into her mouth so that Bubblegum could taste her own fluids that were mixed with Ingrems.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit but surprisingly… it felt nice before she uses her tongue to lick Ingram's fingers clean.

Ingrem chuckles a bit from that before he pulled his hand away and after a moment, adjusts himself so that he had the head of his dick at Bubblegum's folds before he spoke up.

"Ready my dear?" Ingrem said before Ed surprised Bubblegum by kneeling over Bubblegum with his dick over her face and he had a wild grin as well.

The former Candy Ruler blushed since she knew what the hyper one wanted before she gave Ingrem a firm nod before she opens her mouth and swallows Ed's dick before she starts sucking.

Ed lets a tongue hang out from the side of his mouth from that while he shudders and whatnot from the pleasure before Ingrem adjusts himself one more time before gently pushing himself inside of Bubblegum and groans a bit when he took the time to feel how good her insides are.

Bubblegum muffly moans from that feeling which caused her to suck Ed's a little fast before she used her tongue to lick around.

Ed shudders a bit before he gently held Bubblegums head to angle her so that she could take more of him into her mouth while Ingrem spoke up.

"G-Glob B-Bubblegum… y-you feel d-different from earlier… i-if… I didn't k-know any b-better… I would think… y-you enjoy this." Ingrem said before he carefully and surprisingly gentle, thrusts his hips so that Bubblegum could feel every single inch enter her each time..

Bubblegum almost gags a bit before thinking.

'_Even if it felt good and I act different… I'm still the same Princess Bubblegum no matter what.' _She thought before she used her tongue to lick the head of Ed's dick.

Ed shudders from that while Ingrem continues to screw Bubblegum with surprisingly gentle motions and even bent down and licks at her neck under her chin with a long tongue.

Bubblegum shivers a bit as she keeps sucking on the hyper one's dick before she surprised Ingrem by bringing her hand up and rubbed his cheek gently.

Ingrem shudders from that while he got a slight blush on his face before he lightly nips and sucks on her neck to see if it would leave mark while he thrusts a bit faster.

Meanwhile with The lead wolf and the wife…

The lead wolf man had the rabbit wife bouncing on his dick when he layed on the ground and had his hands on her hips before he spoke up.

"Damn, don't know if you know this… but you have got one tight ass, if I wasn't careful I could be drained dry." The lead wolf said before he brought one hand up and roughly squeezed a breast with his large hand.

The wife moans before speaking.

"That's what my husband says. And I always love a challenge." She said with a grin.

The leading wolf grins before he used his hand on her waist to smack her ass once before he spoke up.

"Then hop to it and let's see if you can get me to blow my load right up your ass." The wolfman said with a grin before he starts thrusting his dick into her ass while he lays on the ground.

The wife grinds her teeth while moaning before she starts bouncing up and down on the leader's dick hard.

"Oh… fucking… yeah…" The wolfman groans out while he really enjoyed how tight the wifes ass was.

Meanwhile with Me-Mow and the Husband…

The husband was going nonstop on pounding Me-Mow's ass as hard as could while using his speed.

Me-Mow in turn was a yowling mess while her tongue hangs out of her mouth, and it looked like the ground got squirted on a few times so it seems Me-Mow came hard thanks to the rabbit humanoid here.

It wasn't long before the male rabbit felt his dick twitching in the feline assassin's ass.

Ingrem and Ed, after a few minutes felt the same with the Lead wolf feeling the same after a minute more while Me-Mow just said this.

"P-Please cum in my ass…. I-I n-need y-your c-cream… or I-I'll g-go i-insane!" Me-Mow begged the Rabbit husband before she went back to groaning and moaning.

The husband chuckled a bit as he felt his climax getting closer and closer before speaking.

"V-Very… w-well my… dear… H-Here… It… C-CUMS!" He yells before he came super hard in Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow let out the mother of all yowls while her fur on her tail puffed out when she felt that and came hard on the ejaculating dick.

The husband grinds his teeth while groaning as he continues to ejaculate in the feline's ass.

Meanwhile with Ingrem and Ed…

The duo felt their dick's twitching like mad now before Ingrem spoke up while Ed pulled his cock free of her mouth and starts stroking himself off.

"F-Fuck… a-about to blow… already… t-tell me where you want it… inside…. Or like my brother… on your beautiful body." Ingrem said while he keeps thrusting his hips and he used his hands on Bubblegum's breasts to really please her.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I-Inside."

"Very… well… MY DEAR!" Ingrem said before he shouts when he pushed his hips as hard as he could which caused his knot to go back into Bubblegum's pussy and locked them together before he starts unloading in her again.

Ed however points his dick at her mouth while he used his other hand to play with his knot to show Bubblegum that he was about to blow hard and he wanted to see her catch his load in her mouth.

Bubblegum screams before as she felt her womb getting bloated again before looking back to see Ed's dick and opens her mouth.

When Ed saw this, he went a bit nuts with his stroking and when he finally came, he fell over Bubblegum, used a hand to support his body and starts unloading right into her mouth while he strokes himself off while howling a little.

Bubblegum made sure to catch whatever cum that Ed spurts out before trying to swallow some.

It was about the same time that she came hard on Ingrem's dick before feeling her pussy tightening on his dick.

Meanwhile with the lead wolfman and the rabbit wife…

He had her change positions one more time by having her face away from him and he was roughly grabbing her ass with his hands and spanking it every now and then.

"Gah!" The wife gasps before she starts moaning.

"Thats right bitch, enjoy this before I fire my load right up your ass, I may not be able to knock you up, but I can sure as hell make sure you don't forget this dick of mine!" The lead wolf said with a grin before he starts to really thrust his hips in time with the rabbit wifes bounces to really make her bounce on him in turn.

And low and behold, the rabbit wife went really wild on her bouncing as if she was trying to milk the leader's cum.

Thankfully for her, his dick starts pulsing and throbbing before he spoke up.

"D-Damn, y-you really are a thirsty girl… better give you what you w-want huh?" The wolf leader said when he starts thrusting even harder.

"D-Damn right I do! G-give me e-eveything y-you have i-in those balls!" The wife moans.

And just like that, the wolf leader made one last push into the wife's ass before he locked himself inside of her and starts firing a massive load right into her ass while he howls loudly.

"FUCK YEAH!" The wife screams before she came hard from getting her ass filled.

All in all, all the guys took about 30 seconds to cum while Ingrem and the lead wolf keep coming thanks to their knotted states which caused the rabbit woman to sit on the wolfman and Ingrem to gently lay on Bubblegum for a bit while he pants for breath while Ed sat nearby with a wide grin on his face.

The rabbit wife groans while being in that position while Bubblegum pants and shudders for a bit before she surprising wrapped her arms around Ingrem.

Honestly, the action nearly caused Ingrem to just snuggle with Bubblegum, but he then remembered that not only were they in public, he doubt he would be welcomed into Obsidian's base easily, but he did stay still for a bit while he waits for his knot to deflate, same with the lead wolf who just grins while he enjoys the wifes ass.

Meanwhile with the husband and Me-Mow...

The husband finally taps off after climaxing for 40 seconds before he tries to catch his breath.

Me-Mow does the same while her ass felt pleasingly numb, she doubt she could move, but she couldn't care less right now while her eyes felt droopy, was she really about to pass out?... damn guess the point getting would be tougher than she thought.

The husband chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Did you enjoy that nice helping of cream my dear?"

"F-Fuck...yes… g-going… to come… back for you… and y-your wife… after I…." Me-Mow said before snoozing… and purring was heard… did he really fuck her so hard that she fell asleep?

The husband blinked for a bit before chuckling a before speaking.

"Sleep well kitty cat. You and your friend are more than welcome to visit anytime."

Me-Mow however was unable to respond right now since she was in dreamland, while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Bubblegum still pants for a bit while still embracing Ingrem.

After a few moments… without Bubblegum's control… her body felt really weak and tired… guess she should have held back with Me-Mow earlier.

Bubblegum still tried to stay awake before speaking.

"Y-You… were… a-amazing… I-Ingrem."

Ingrem chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Thank y-you my dear… h-hopfully I can… make another appearance later…. If you desire." The wolfman said before he licked her cheek a few times in a surprisingly loving way.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she took the initiative and kissed Ingrem on the lips.

Ingrem was a bit surprised from that before he just went with it and returned the kiss, thankfully for him, Bubblegum drank every drop of Ed's semen so no issues were had when he kissed her with a hunger and his large tongue easily overpowered hers while he had this thought.

_'Not to make a pun with this, but she's a pretty sweet woman, might as well enjoy her company while I have the chance.' _Ingrem thought while he keeps kissing Bubblegum.

Said former Candy Ruler had this thought as well.

'_Oh Glob… I barely know him and here I am kissing him just like I did with Me-Mow at breakfast. And to top it all off, I'm most likely pregnant with his child. Though he is sweet and nice. Maybe it won't be so bad to get to know him. But… if I start to get feelings for him I'll be facing a BIG dilemma. I mean there's Marcy, then the thing with Me-Mow and of course… Finn… Glob I'm in a big mess...Guess I'll worry about that later durning me sentence. For now I should enjoy this.'_ She thought before she resumes kissing Ingrem before moaning a bit in his mouth when she used her tongue to fight back while hugging him tighter.

Ingrem in turn keeps kissing her before he noticed how tired Bubblegum looked and pulled away before he spoke up.

"You should rest my dear, you'll need the energy for later." Ingrem said while he gently rubbed the side of Bubblegum's face, instincts was pushing him to make sure she was going to be alright from here on out it seemed.

Bubblegum blushed a bit at his kindness before speaking.

"Y-Yes… y-you're right."

"Then rest now, my brothers and I will handle the rest, you look like you could collapse any second." Ingrem said before looking to Ed who salutes in a funny way while the leading wolf with his dick still in the wife's ass chuckles before he spoke up.

"Eh why not, but like I said… make it worth my while and I'll bring others here to help… so expect some one on one time between you and me later sweet cheeks, as for the rabbit here… hope I can expect an invite for some more fun later..." The lead wolf man said with a grin on his face, granted he sounded obnoxious but he was able to work things on the fly…

Bubblegum was too tired to reply while the wife sent the wolf a grin before speaking.

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know. Just remember to bring the panther chick. Don't want my hubby to feel left out."

The wolf man chuckles before he spoke up.

"Oh trust me you beautiful bouncing bunny, I have a deal with him that I can cash in later for a fun time with the cat he just knocked out for my brothers and I, but I think I can manage… about 100 points of ladies his way and if you include myself… about an extra 100 points of men for you if I get my daily bunny bounce?, don't just have dudes in my pack after all, as for the panther lady, I think Demonga will send her anyway since we do have an official deal in effect, and since he's one of the royalty here, he won't break it, compared to his sister and brother, he keeps his deals to the letter, that's how obsessed with the rules and keeping them that guy is." The leading wolf man said with a grin on his face.

The wife was a bit surprised before she grins again before speaking.

"Deal."

"Nice, now then Bubblegum, you may as well rest since your carrying my niece or nephew, you'll need the energy for later as well." The Lead wolf man said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bubblegum was only able to use whatever strength she had to give the leader a firm nod meaning she got it.

The lead wolf chuckles again before he spoke up.

"Hehe, nice, Names Beo, Beo the wolf." The Lead wolf or Beo said with a grin on his face before he saw Bubblegum slowly passing out in front of him.

Bubblegum then looked at Ingrem one finally time before she sent him a heart warming smile before she past out.

The scene then shifts right when Bubblegum passed out to an unknown location while a camera nearby was watching the group.

**Ooo/ ?/ ?**

"You know, I can see why you asked me to tape her and Me-Mow today, really a surprising go getter… and the surprising romance even though no one really said anything… delish..." The voice said before Lillum was seen when she looked at a TV screen showing what happened with Bubblegum and Me-Mow before another voice spoke up.

"Indeed, might as well record this for later… what do you think Marceline." The voice now known as Emerald said when he sat on a familiar chair which showed that Lillum somehow connected some kind of receiver in Marceline' house while the trio sat on the couch with Lillum on one side and Emerald on the other… all three were nude right now for some reason, either they did something recently or they just got comfy.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I agree, it was surprising especially with the way Bonnibel acted with Me-Mow. Reminds me of the times when we dated. Wonder if she'll do the same with when I see her." She said with a slight blush.

"Hehe, well considering how freaky in the sack you can get, I wouldn't be surprised if you ask to join in that love fest with them and those wolf men… though I'm not to thrilled with that Demonga guy, seems a bit to stuck up for my tastes, never really interacted with him but I get the feeling we may come to blows if that happened." Emerald said with a grin before it turned a bit serious near the end.

Marceline frowns a bit before speaking.

"Yeah I wasn't too thrilled when I saw that the wolf who knocked her was working for him even though the dude says he's sorry. Hope he takes responsibility but if anything, I'll be there to support and help her. I know Me-Mow will too. And if anything Finn might want to help too."

"Ah, all this caring is bringing a tear to my eye, and don't worry, Wolf men are fiercely protective of mates or bearers of their young, honestly I would worry Finn might over react and try something stupid, not that I'm insulting him but won't he fly off the handle when he hears of this later?" Emerald said while he looked to Marceline with a serious look on his face.

Marceline sighs a bit before speaking.

"That's true. But if me and your daughter help calm him down, Finn might not do something stupid. Speaking of which, Mistress Lillum, A little birdy told me that you were gonna have Bonnie be the hero's concubine? What's gonna happen if she might have multiple feelings for a couple or so guys?"

Lillum took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Well that part is more or less optional, if she wants to be a concubine, I have no issue, all I wanted was the data on people who did wrong in Ooo and I made a deal to get it, its surprisingly informative after all, as for the multiple feeling thing, well threesomes are very interesting things right?, Ooo is a pretty free place and as long as Finn and Ingrem can find some kind of middle ground, then they should get a long… I mean Bubblegum is carrying his kid and he can't keep Ingrem away without pissing off the Wolfman's instints…. So either he adapts or he will cause issues with Bubblegum since pregnancies can be tricky… better let him know ahead of time since he could endanger the child growing in Bubblegum." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she lightly kissed Marceline on the lips for a moment and pulls away with a grin… though the grin turns into a serious look from the complicated part..

Marceline blushes from the kiss before she spoke up.

"Trust me, you can count on me. Plus the last thing Finn wants is to cause trouble for Bonnible with the baby on the way. I think with mine and Ruby's assistance, we might convince Finn that it won't be that bad if we tell him how good the wolf guy can. Besides, if he still loves her he'll do whatever he can to make her happy. That's why most girls like him." She said with a smile.

Lillum chuckles a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Yup, and getting a possible shot at being Finn's concubine if you don't go to Emerald here must be an interesting delima huh?, a soon to be possible king of a tier based kingdom that you known for years or an actual king of sex who can make you weak in the knees, honestly if it weren't for the fact that I may have to be killed by some kind of outside force, maybe you or some other thing, I would have probably already let myself get turned into a succubus since I wouldn't have to worry about slowing down for sex and what not, even for me being a ruler is tiring but someone has to do it right?" Lillum said with a nonchalant grin on her face.

Marceline blushed a bit after hearing two options on who she should be with.

Deep down she deeply cares for Finn, but Emerald… it's too soon to tell but she's slowly starting to warm up to the Incubus. Though she's worried of what would happen when she makes the choice.

Emerald then surprised her by standing up and stretching before he spoke up.

"Welp, I might as well do something productive, Lillum, know where that Donk of a wizard Ash is?, I might as well pay him a visit." Emerald asked while he moved his body and his dick swings around in front of the two ladies.

Mareline blushed a bit when she saw that before speaking up.

"You can find that loser either in his dump of a house or at Wizard city."

"Alright, want to join me my dear Marcy?, Really show him how beautiful you are now and what he missed out on for being a jerk?, Can't really harm him physically.. but mentally is another story..." Emerald asked while holding his hand out to Marceline for her to take.

Marceline blinked for a bit before she grinned at the opportunity to get back at her ex before speaking.

"Fuck yeah I'll join." She said before she took his hand.

A moment later, Emerald pulled Marceline into his arms and when he had her in a hug, spoke up.

"Thanks and don't worry, unlike that idiot, I never treat my ladies like garbage, that is if you become mine that is… doesn't mean I won't try to sweep you off your feet though." Emerald said before he lightly kissed Marceline's lips and let her go before he starts walking to the door after he summoned some pants.

Marceline blushed a bit kiss before thinking.

'_Glob… he's already trying and he's really trying to swoon me. But what will I do if I have feeling to both dudes?'_

A moment later, Emerald opened the door to the house before he spoke up.

"After you milady?" Emerald asked with a gentleman like tone to Marceline with a charming smile.

Said Vampire Queen/Succubus giggles at that before she snaps of her fingers and out came nice sexy outfit that cling to Marceline's figure.

"Mmhm, damn, makes me want to rip the outfit off like a present and see what's inside before I play with it, really going to enjoy seeing Ass's… opps… I mean Ash's face later when we show the new you, so out of the two, where would he most likely be?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline couldn't stop herself from chuckling before speaking.

"At this time of day, he'll be in his home sleeping on his lazy bum ass all day long."

"Well then… shall we pay Ass a visit?, Personally I don't think I can call the guy Ash since some people did give it a good name in the past, hope you don't mind." Emerald said with a tone that he was playing with her a bit while he continues to hold the door open for Marceline.

Marceline starts to laugh before she floats closer to the Incubus before speaking.

"Works for me. It suits him better."

"Right, mind if Lillum crashes here until we get back?, We can really repay her later for it and she could get on some people's good sides, and if Finn stops by, well there is the DVD we made and the recording of Bubblegum's day so he should have a lot of material when my daughter strikes hehe." Emerald said while he watches Marceline float towards him.

Marceline chuckles again knowing Finn is gonna have a hayday but hope he'll be okay before speaking to Emerald.

"Well then, shall we get going then stud?" She said before she actually kissed Emerald on the cheek.

Emerald blinked once before grinning from that and surprised Marceline by returning that on Marceline's check before he spoke up.

"Indeed my beautiful rocking Hybrid." Emerald said before he walked out of the house while his magic held the door open.

Marceline, though still doesn't know what she's feeling, blushed a bit before smiling when she exits the house before following Emerald.

Lillum in the meantime just chuckles before summoning a large bumpy dildo before she spoke up when she rewound the tape with Bubblegum and Me-Mow.

"Guess I should take this as slight vacation and really enjoy this, wonder if I can get a before moment with Finn before I leave." Lillum said before she starts to please herself while the scene fades to black while the door to the house closed.

**The scene fades in to reveal the group of OC and Co-hosts after their meal was brought to them, everyone's was a decent size…But Emerald's was insanely large.**

"**Man another interesting chapter we created huh?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Indeed, though how do you guys think?, Maite, Emerald?, Lillum?" TME asked when he looked to the trio.**

"**Well besides how good the lemons were, there some that were interesting moments like how Marceline found out her mom was a succubus and with Bubblegum showing some of her… affectionate to Me-Mow. And lets not forgot the part about Hudson appearing." Maite said.**

"**Yup, no one ever really talked about the origins of the Amulet, now did people ever speak about Marceline's mom, though I did read on a Wikia that she was confirmed human, but thanks to Fanfiction, that can be tweaked a bit, I mean you remember AT LLP Maite saying that she made a contract with Marceline's mom or as we call her here, Dawn, and got turned into a succubus later in her life, still that Lucifer bit is going to be interesting I tell you what… and the part with Bubblegum getting knocked up… damn!" TME said when he could practically feel the drama now.**

"**I know, plus there will be more drama later on, I mean what will happen when Bubblegum and Marceline start having romantic feelings besides themselves and a certain hero for other people? Plus there's still the possible Me-Mow and Obsidian part." Atomsk pointed out.**

"**Yup, and let's not forget the wolfman trio, the rabbit couple and the AT LLP Demonga." TME said before he and the others jolt when they heard a voice speak up.**

"**What about me?" The voice said which shows that AC Demonga walked to the group with his iconic serious look on his face.**

**Atomsk gulps a bit before speaking up.**

"**N-Nothing bad, we're just talking."**

"**Eh no need to hold back with him, Demonga is a big boy, I'm sure he can take it." Emerald said when he passed the past copies and the current chapter of LLP to Demonga who took it with a raised eyebrow.**

**Atomsk then looks to Lillum before speaking up.**

"**Was there anything you like from the third chapter Lillum?"**

"**Hmm… well I will say that this chapter really gets things steaming between Me-Mow and Bubblegum, may use some of the things there in lessons, and really liking the Drama with Marceline and her growing feelings for Emerald and her feelings for Finn, oh I wonder how a situation like that will go down, personally I'm hoping that things don't get messy when things are all said and done… well… At least not the bloody kind of messy, still hoping for a sticky end if you get what I mean." Lillum said while winking to the readers.**

"**Right well we're all hoping for a good end. Plus we should remember that Ruby is with Finn so hopefully she'll be there to comfort him on some situations." Atomsk said.**

"**Yup, and Maite, got any Ideas we can use in the bedroom later?, I may not be an Incubus… but it doesn't mean I can't try and match up to him." Emerald teased and stealthy reached over and gripped her ass.**

**Maite jolts from that before send Emerald a slight smirk before speaking.**

"**Oh I have some ideas… but better wait till we're alone."**

"**It's a date, might as well invite Lillum and possibly Vanilla, got a few ideas of my own… but that's for later, for now, let's enjoy this meal." Emerald said while he fondles Maites ass a bit more before letting go and going to eat his food.**

**Maite blushes from that before she went back to eating her meal.**

**Atomsk then looks to Demonga before speaking up.**

"**How's the reading their Demonga?"**

**Demonga however just sent Atomsk a cold glare before he spoke up.**

"**You really don't want me to say anything right now, going to need to find this other me and get rid of him for giving me a bad name." Demonga said before zapping his copy of the chapters into ash.**

**Atomsk blinked for a bit before speaking.**

"**Okay… If you're pissed and didn't like it then say it. Doesn't give you the right to zap them."**

"**Considering who helped make this Guy, I would zap the two of you instead, I'm not like Charcoal so I'll be leaving before one of you end up in the hospital." Demonga coldly said before he walked out of the restaurant while Emerald, Lillum, and TME sweatdrop before Emerald spoke up.**

"**Welp... he took that well." Emerald said before he went back to his meal.**

"**Yeah. Now I can see why Cedric takes his frustrations out on a dummy version of Demonga." Atomsk said.**

"**And don't forget during our lessons." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.**

"**Hehe, right. Anything you want to say TME?"**

"**Yeah… better make sure AC Demonga doesn't find out the multiverse coordinates for the POB AT dimension." TME said with an amused grin on his face, though he did sweatdropped a bit at that.**

"**Think we should go stop him?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Nah, give him a chapter or two and he might come around, mind leading this chapter out?, I got a steak to devour." TME said before he got his fork and steak knife and starts to eat his meal.**

**Atomsk look at the readers before speaking up.**

"**Hope you all enjoy chapter 3. We'll see you next time for the 4th. And remember, if you don't like it… don't review or read it. So see yeah. And deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	4. Harsh Punishments and a New Family

**The scene fades in to show a surprisingly large pool like area before TME, Atomsk, Lillum, Emerald, and Maite walked in wearing various swimwear.**

**Emerald was wearing black swim trunks with green Emerald icons on them and he went shirtless, he was in his battle form for the muscles.**

**Lillum wore a very revealing bikini that if something happened could really cause a complete wardrobe malfunction if she didn't use her magic to keep it to her body, and any kind of movement caused her breasts to bounce… caused a few… accidents with onlookers on the way here...**

**TME was wearing deep green colored swim trunks and wore a black T-Shirt with some sandals and he wore an odd looking hat that looked foreign to block out the sun, it was a rice paddy hat that had a string on it so that it would stay on TME's head.**

**Atomsk was seen wearing black shorts with blue like flames, light blue shirt with with a dragon on the left side and sandals.**

**Also around his neck he was wearing a necklace that had a ring in it.**

**Maite was seen wearing a very sexy yellow printed see through one piece swimwear.**

"**So… how do you guys think about a dip in the pool today?" TME said with a grin on his face which made Lillum giggle a bit before she spoke up.**

"**Well I did want to try out my new swimsuit… what do you think?" Lillum said before she posed a bit for the group.**

**Maite blushed a bit when she saw that while Atomsk, who blushed as well, spoke up.**

"**You look stunning. And a nice dip in the pool would be good. Wish Monica was here."**

"**Thought you would say that… take a look." TME said when he used an arm to have Atomsk look in a certain direction while he had a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk blinked for a moment before he turns around before his eyes widen before blushing at what he saw.**

**Turns out, he saw Monica while she was sunbathing while she laid on her front which really gave Atomsk a good view of her ass which was fit well in the two piece bikini that she wore, had plus's on it to show her nursly nature.**

**Atomsk did blush before he walks over to his girlfriend before speaking.**

"**Hey Monica." He said with a happy look.**

**Monica took a moment to look over before smiling a bit before she spoke up.**

"**Oh, hey Atomy, didn't expect you here, but good timing, mind helping me with rubbing some sunscreen on my back?" Monica asked when she held the bottle for the group to see before Lillum spoke up.**

"**Oh I don't know… unless he's willing to let Maite take over for a bit, I doubt he can do that right now… maybe I can lend a hand or two?" Lillum teased while she sent a blushing Monica a grin.**

**That's when someone spoke.**

"**I can fill in for Atomsk."**

**The group then looked over to see who spoke up.**

**It was Monica's sister Heather and she was wearing a very nice bikini though her breasts were a bit big like C to D size.**

**Heather looked to everyone before speaking.**

"**Hey guys. Hi TME." She said with a smile.**

**TME looked a bit nervous when he saw her before he spoke up.**

"**Hey Heather, guess you and your sister came here as a pair huh?" TME asked while he had his hands in his pockets.**

"**Oh yeah. She asked me if she wanted me to go to the pool. So I said yes since it today is hot. Of course seeing you here is an added bonus." Heather said before winking at him.**

**TME kind of acted like Sonic when he looked nervous again before he spoke up.**

"**Umm… happen to read the chapters of the story yet?" TME asked while Emerald facepalmed before he spoke up.**

"**Oh for the love of... look... your suppose to be me before we got sent into two different directions so why the hell are you trying to keep your distance from a beautiful woman like Heather?, honestly I would try and seduce her in a heartbeat believe it or not." Emerald said while TME just looked to him with a shocked look, granted the duo looked identical but personality wise… very different.**

**Atomsk, Maite and Heather were surprised when they heard that. Though she did blushed at that part.**

"**I mean seriously, did I use to be such a coward?" Emerald said before TME stepped in front of him with a pissed off look before he spoke up.**

"**I dare you to say that again!, you and I share memories so you should get why!, honestly I still don't see why she has a thing for me when a guy like you, Atomsk, or hell, even Lillum and Maite if she swing that way, all I got is author based abilities, I don't have a job that can actually support anyone, a car that I can legally drive, nor have I romanced anyone before, so tell me, do I have a right to date anyone when I can't even do that!?" TME said before he got the shock of his life when Emerald actually shocked everyone by headbutting TME before said author crashed onto his back.**

**Atomsk, along with Monica, Heather, Lillum, and Maite were shocked at that. They didn't know if they should stop this.**

"**What… the fuck!?" TME said when he tried to push himself up before he got shocked again when Emerald put a foot on his chest and held him there before he spoke up.**

"**I was actually based on you?... pretty pathetic since I seem to have more balls to actually do things then you." Emerald said before he moved his foot and starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets while TME just laid there with the hat covering his face.**

**Everyone else was shocked before Heather came by and try to help TME up.**

**TME however just sat up while he kept the hat covering his face before he spoke up with a dull tone.**

"**I'll… just leave for now, Atomsk, you and whoever can handle the rest." TME said before he vanished with a shocking burst of speed before anyone could stop him.**

**Heather was sad while Monica and Maite tried to comfort her before Atomsk looks at Lillum before speaking.**

"**Mind if I just cut to black Lillum?" Atomsk asked while feeling awkward at what just happened.**

"**Yeah… sorry Maite but I'm going to have a little… talk… with Emerald, we may like him but even he can't say certain things without some kind of karma…. Good thing he can regenerate..." Lillum said while her body gave a chill aura when the air around her frosts a bit.**

**Maite did shivered before speaking.**

"**Go ahead Lillum. I need to help make Heather feel better."**

"**Not to be rude but I think its more like TME needs cheering up, not Heather, sorry about saying that but you saw how… empty TME sounded, like the emotions were drained from him or something." Lillum said before she starts floating after Emerald with a scary look on her face.**

**That's when Atomsk spoke.**

"**She is right. Not insulting you Heather. But TME needs help too. Monica, think you and Maite can watch Heather while I try to help TME?"**

"**Sure, but with a place as big as this, you may have trouble finding him, you may need to ask that Spirit guy that I saw a few times to figure out where he is." Monica said when she remembered that always smiling Spirit guy from a few intros and Outros.**

**Atomsk nods for before he approached the trio before speaking.**

"**Good idea I'll see you guys later." He said before he gave Maite and Heather a platonic kiss to the cheek before he kissed Monica on the lips.**

**Monica blushed a bit from that before she pulled away before she spoke up.**

"**Better get going now Atomy, don't worry, we'll be fine." Monica said to Atomsk with a strong look in her eyes.**

**Atomsk nods before he looks back and gives the signal to switch to a different scene before he left the pool area before the scene shifts too Ass… er… Ash while he was sleeping in his home… that is if you could call it a home.**

**Ooo/ Decrepit home / Ash ( AKA Ass)**

We find Ash, Marceline's ex and Ooo's biggest douchebag, was doing like Marceline said, sleeping on his lazy ass.

While he slept, he didn't notice his door opening or two people entering his home, one floated through the air, while the other quietly walked across the ground before they stopped at Ass's… er… Ash's side while they watched him sleep for a moment, the two were Emerald and Marceline while they looked down at Ash while having various thoughts, starting with Marceline.

'_Glob look at this loser. Can't believe I went out with him. Seeing him now makes me want to tie him down, and stomp his balls to submission.' _Marceline thought while looking at Ash with hate in her eyes.

Emerald noticed before he just smirks before he had this thought.

_'I am going to enjoy this… time for the reveal.' _Emerald thought before he looked to Marceline and when he got her attention, he stuck his finger in his mouth to get it covered with saliva and then used it to point at Ash's ear… guess he wanted to wake the ass in an interesting way.

Marceline sees what the Incubus meant before she tries to hold back a snicker before she gives him the okay signal.

A moment later, Emerald shot the saliva covered finger right into Ash's ear before moving it around.

That caused the donk's eyes to widen before he shot up before speaking.

"GAH! What fuck?!" He said before he looks at Emerald while rubbing his ear before speaking.

"Who are you and… Mar Mar? Is that you?" He said with a surprised look on his face when he saw Marceline.

However before she could speak, Emerald spoke up.

"A yup, and while I would love to call her a lover, we're just sex friends at the moment, honestly don't know why a dumbass like you would be an idiot with a beautiful rose like her." Emerald said to not only mess with Ash but to tease Marceline a bit when he put an arm around her and held her close.

Marceline blushed a bit while Ash felt pissed before speaking.

"Hey I don't have to take this from you. Get the fuck out of my house. Though Mar Mar can stay. I say she must've got one Nightosphere of a makeover to look better than her old look." He said with a grin.

Emerald just gave him a half lidded look before he looked to Marceline before he spoke up.

"So… think I should be gentle with this or just flat out tell him?" Emerald asked when he looked to Marceline after Ash said all of that.

Marceline, while angered, just said this.

"Give it to him hard, honestly any sympathy I had for the guy, even microscopic left for what he's about to endure after he said that." Marceline said with arms crossed under her enhanced breasts.

Ash, though blushed a bit, was confused before speaking.

"What's going on?"

"Simple numbnuts, you've been selected for an up and coming trial for your dumbassery… and if you have any kind of intelligence in that tiny excuse of a thing you call a brain… then you should know that it's the Bondage Kingdom who's doing the trial." Emerald said with a demonic grin on his face.

Ash was shocked before speaking.

"Whoa wait that place exist? Why should I be on trial? Is this all because of a stupid bear Mar Mar?"

"Ohhh, you shouldn't have said that, may I say this before you try and rip an arm out… and just to spite the bastard… mind if I call you Mar Mar to actually try and give that Nickname a good feeling when said?" Emerald asked while grinning at Marceline.

Surprisingly, hearing Emerald call her Mar Mar sounds good coming from his mouth than the donk's before speaking up.

"For you Emerald… I'll make an exception." She said which made Ash look surprise before speaking.

"Whoa wait, how come you get to say it and I can't? I made up the nickname."

"True, but coming from me, I make that name sound good, as for you… well you were a good guy before you went insane… as for the bear… well… consider that the catalyst, remember Maja the witch?, She's going to trial for what she did in attacking the Candy Kingdom and your going down for causing the thing in the first place… I mean… didn't Bubblegum leave without a certain item that she exchanged for Hambo?, many people haven't seen Bubblegum wear that shirt ever since she and Mar Mar went to Maja's place." Emerald points out… and if Marceline didn't know… wow would Ash be in trouble…

Marceline was shocked before speaking.

"Bonnie trade in her shirt… the shirt that I gave her to get Hambo back?"

Emerald then looked to her with a gentle smile before he spoke up.

"Yup, apparently when some people that I have looked into the spell that Maja used to awaken Darren, something of great value was needed, Hambo was a good catalyst but it looked like Bubblegum really treasured that shirt you gave her… maybe she has more feelings for you then you realize?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline was still shocked before she gave Ash a hateful look before her eyes became demonic red before speaking.

"**This is all your fault."**

Ash was now paling a bit before thinking this.

'_Oh shit.'_

Emerald however just went behind Marceline and gently held her from behind in a surprisingly loving way before he spoke up in Marceline's ear.

"Now now, you remember he's going to trial for that right?, granted I could make this look like an accident with my connections if you want to end this guys life here and now… but wouldn't that be helping him get off easy?... also… remember the thing we mentioned that we would do while he watched?" Emerald said before he kisses Marceline's bite marks.

Marceline blushed before shivering a bit at that action which made Ash grind his teeth a bit in jealousy before wondering what Emerald meant.

Of course his question was answered when Marceline said this.

"Y-You're right. We make him suffer."

"Good girl, now then… to show him what he missed out on." Emerald said before he looked to Ash and when he raised his hand, snapped his finger and the Donk was forced to sit properly in the chair he was on and his arms and legs got bound together with multiple rings of light and his cherry blossom want floats to Emerald before he held it and said this.

"I think I'll keep this… as for you… I believe this will say a lot." Emerald said before that little ghost appeared while saying this to Ash.

"You're not a genius… You're not a genius…" the little ghost like thing repeats to the mad Wizard.

Ash struggled to get free before speaking up.

"L-Let me go! And get that ghost out!"

"Hmmm… nope, your going to sit and watch while Marceline and I have sex… right… in… front… of… you…" Emerald said before his hands went to Marceline's breasts and starts to fondle them right in front of Ash after he slipped Marceline's bra like shirt off which vanished into the dark mist.

Ash eyes widen while blushing mad when he saw the Vampire Queen/Succubus's breasts while Marceline shudders and moans a bit from that action.

"So Mar Mar… how do you want to start?, a blowjob?, a titfuck?, me licking you till you squirt?, or just get straight to the fucking if your wet enough?" Emerald said while he pinched Marceline's nipples and lightly pulled them.

Marceline looks back before speaking up.

"Pull down those pants and let me give that monster a nice titfuck."

Emerald grins before he stepped back and his pants vanished into a dark mist before Ash saw his monster sized dick that was about to please Marceline right before his eyes.

Ash was shocked when he saw that before Marceline licked her lips before she grabbed her breasts and put them around Emerald's dick before closing them together and starts moving her breasts up and down.

Emerald lets out a pleased hiss while he rests his ass on a table he pulled towards him before he spoke up.

"See this Ass or Ash as you call yourself, Marceline is doing this to me because I treat her with respect… and just an FYI… she's part succubus… so she can get really freaky with that sexy body of hers… she could take my dick down her throat and not worry about it since she's part undead and she can take my dick up her ass with a bit of practice and she loved it… why don't you tell him how good it felt to be with me instead of him my dear Mar Mar?" Emerald said with a wide grin on his face before looking down to Marceline and petting her head gently.

Marceline in turn did blushed a bit before chuckling as she looks at Ass… Ash before speaking up while moving her breasts up and down.

"There's no words to describe you donk except, Emerald treats me right and made sure to please me with this monster dick of his. He was able to get my best spots. Something you were never able to do with that 5 inch pecker of yours. Oh and FYI, I faked my orgasms."

"HAHA, wow, guess you failed as a man… and just in the defense of all guys with 5 inches, they can adapt with some fancy fingerwork or work to really please a lady with stubbornness, but I guess this donk had neither attribute huh?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he watched Marceline work his dick.

"Nope. And it's surprising that for all that magic he uses, he never once thought of using it where it counts." The Vampire Queen/Succubus said as she continues to work on the Incubus's dick.

"Hehe, well then… how about a personal lesson from the King of Incubus's then!" Emerald said before he pinched Marceline's nipples and his hands glow with energy… the effect was instant.

Marceline hisses a bit but liked it anyway before she opens her mouth and stick out her tongue before she starts licking the head.

Emerald hums a bit with a pleased look on his face before he looked to Ash to see how he was doing so far.

Said douchebag who struggles a bit, couldn't stop… feeling turned on when he kept look at Marceline's breasts.

"Hehe, jealous I bet, knowing that you threw away a perfectly beautiful woman like Marceline for some wand that can barely do anything in your capable hands… but for me…" Emerald said while he held the cherry blossom want in his hand and it shockingly lengths and moved like a tentacle towards Marceline's pussy before it starts to lightly brush the cherry blossoms on her pussy.

Ash was shock when he saw that before thinking while Marceline shudders a bit.

'_Wish I thought of that.' _He thought before speaking.

"Oi! Give me back my wand!"

Emerald sighs before he looked at Ash before he spoke up.

"Seriously?, you really don't get it?, you're nothing and you have nothing that could even make me consider that, you lost it all when you tried to delve too deep into magic when you couldn't handle it and it's biting you in the ass now, like I said, I'm keeping this thing and you can't stop me." Emerald said before the ghost surprised Ash and Marceline when it flowed out of the want and after gripping her ass, starts to lick her asshole, either Emerald was doing that or it was the ghost itself.

Ash was again surprised while Marceline, who moans a bit opens her mouth and swallows the head of Emerald's dick before she starts bobbing her head while moving her breasts.

"Oh yeah… really work it Marceline… and I guess you too Mr. Ghost, guess being in a wand left you really backed up huh?, might as well enjoy this… mind forming a dick and going right for Mar Mar's ass?" Emerald suggests to the ghost of the wand.

Surprisingly, the spirit of the wand spoke up.

"**With pleasure." **He said before he stood up and something phallus shape poked out.

It was at least 8 ½ inches long and 2 in width before he grabbed Marceline's ass and aimed his dick at her asshole.

Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Get ready for a surprise spit roast Mar Mar, courtesy of the wand that is bigger than Ash." Emerald teased while he used his magic to have Marceline float a bit so that she stood on her feet while she keeps sucking his dick and the ghost was brought up a bit by proxy.

The spirit then jams his dick in Marceline's ass which caused her to muffly groan before she took Emerald's dick deeper in her mouth.

Emerald then looked to the ghost before speaking up.

"Time to really please a Lady in 3.. 2...1!" Emerald said before he shocked Ass by thrusting himself balls deep into Marceline's mouth which jams his dick down her throat.

Ass's jaw dropped while Marceline gags and moans while on the Incubus's dick before feeling the Spirit start thrusting hard in her ass.

Emerald then gripped Marceline's head before he spoke up when he starts thrusting his dick into her mercilessly.

"See this Ass?, you would think that this would be overkill… but if she wanted to get away from this, she would have pushed me away or something… but now… take a good look at her face while she chokes on my cock." Emerald said while he used his magic to make himself float a bit before he turned so that Ash could get a clear view of Marceline's face when she was brought a bit closer to him while Emerald and the Ghost keep dominating Marceline.

Ash looked and saw that with a surprised look that Marceline was… enjoying this.

The evidence was on her face when you see her eyes roll on the back of her head as she continues to moan from the pleasure.

Emerald then grins before the tentacle cherry blossom wand formed more branches and when they fully grew… more ghosts popped out of the wand before he spoke up.

"Well boys… shall we please this loving lady who is treating us so well?" Emerald said when he looked to the extra ghosts in the room.

The 7 ghosts nod to Emerald while grinning at the opportunity in front of them.

"Well gentleman, pick a hole or body part and start worshipping it like you would for a goddess!" Emerald ordered to the extra ghosts with a grin on his face.

Marceline at first blushed at the goddess part before the 7 ghosts had their dicks appeared which were the same size as the main one before each one went to a different part of the Vampire Queen/Succubus's body.

One ghost went to her pussy before two went to both of her sides.

Marceline knew what they want before she used both of her hands to grab their dicks before stroking them.

The two ghosts groans a bit before Marceline used her hair to split in two before forming two hands before they grasps the other two ghost's dicks before she starts stroking them as well.

The two final ghosts stroke their dicks before they went to her breasts and latched their mouths onto her nipples and start sucking as hard as they can when they thought Marceline had breastmilk for them.

Marceline groans and moans from the pleasure as she continues to suck and Emerald's dick..

Emerald then looked to all the ghosts pleasing Marceline before having this thought before he spoke up to the lead ghost in Marceline's ass.

"Hey… since your technically from a cherry blossom tree and don't have a real gender… think you have and these other ghosts have female forms?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face while he keeps thrusting his dick in Marceline's mouth… if the ghost had a female form for all of these years…. Then Ash really missed out on a personal sex ghost for years.

The ghost in Marceline's ass grins at Emerald before he and the other 7's bodies start to shift before they became more feminine with large E cup breasts, wide hips, and more shapely bodies till they shift a bit more till they looked like full on women who still had the dicks in Marceline or getting pleased by her.

Emerald grins at the sight from that before he spoke up.

"Damn… why don't the two getting hairjobs and the lead one in Marceline's ass lose the dicks and come here so I can give you some love that you rightfully deserve, I'm sure you didn't do this with a guy like Ass… opps Ash since he's not your really owner… hell even after what I did to give you that extra boost for the full body size… and not even I am… am I?... Marceline is since that douche mc ass over there used her treasured bear and all he was is just a delivery boy who kept the sexy package way to long huh?" Emerald said when he saw how excited the ghosts were to be with Marceline right now.

The female ghosts blushed a bit before they glare at Ass before the main one in Marceline's ass spoke up.

"**When you say it like that, we be more than happy to be owned by the Vampire Queen instead of this weakling. The fool didn't even know of the wand's true potential."**

"Well ladies, or Lady if you have these ghost as a kind of hive mind, mind introducing yourself to your new Mistress and her well endowed lover?" Emerald said with a grin on his face to the womanly ghost that continues to screw Marceline's ass.

"**Certainly. I'm Blossom" **Said the spirit now Blossom who's fucking Marceline's ass.

"Beautiful name, would have thought it would have been Sakura for the cherry blossom thing, though half of the name is funny as well… anyway… jokes aside, still interested in getting pleased while the other yous please Marceline?, really show the Ass here what he missed out on for his fuck up?" Emerald said with a charming grin on his face.

Blossom, though blushed, grins a bit before speaking.

"**You bet. I've been dying for some action."**

"Then get that sexy see through ass over here and I'll give you a night you won't forget for the rest of your after life." Emerald ordered with a grin on his face while using a finger to beckon the Ghostly woman to him.

Blossom immediately pulls her dick out which causes Marceline to groan on Emerald's dick before Blossom quickly floats to the Incubus.

A moment later, he quickly reached behind her head and quickly pulled her to him with his magic which made it hard for Blossom pull away before he kissed her on the lips… but to make sure Marceline wasn't left out, he used his magic to summon a large bumpy dildo that was labeled Emerald sized before it jams itself into Marceline's ass and with a snap of his fingers, it starts vibrating madly.

Marceline shudders and groans a bit from that action which causes her to bob her head quicker while the 7 ghosts continue to pleasure their new mistress.

Blossom blushed a bit before she kissed Emerald back before she slides her tongue in his mouth.

Emerald just let's Blossom do her own thing before he used some magic coated fingers to tease her partly see through ass and pussy while he enjoyed the odd feeling of her holes.

Ash in the meantime….

Said royal Mc douchebag was in agony for two this. 1) Seeing Marceline getting fucked by hot female ghosts. 2) He has a hard on that's a bit tight in his skin tight pants… that spells a recipe for uncomfortable to an 11 on the 1 to 10 scale.

Emerald then slowly pushed his fingers into both of Blossom's holes while he starts to get a bit more aggressive and he slowly starts to overpower her tongue with his own.

Blossom groans and moans in the Incubus's mouth before she wrapped her see through arms around his neck before she uses her tongue again to fight back Emerald's.

A moment later Emerald pulled away before he spoke up.

"Damn, why the hell are you a ghost?, not that I'm complaining, but with a body like that, then you should have no regrets if you could find a guy or gal who would treat you right, if you were just a tree based ghost I would get it since in life you couldn't move much… but you seem to have more of a hunger then that… got a reason my dear Blossom?, or did getting misused by assy mc douche over there cause this?" Emerald asked with a tone that was genuinely curious.

Blossom pants a bit before speaking.

"**Sadly… I don't remember much of my former life. The only thing I can remember was first me being own by that dumb which, then this buffoon shows up and trades an adorable stuffed animal bear which obviously belongs to Mistress here. I felt bad that it happen. Plus Ass-head over here never bothered to listen to Maja's directions regarding a ghost's needs."**

"Wow… hear that Ash, seems you really fucked up by not listening… I'm sure that if you did, you would have this beautiful specter here please you and you would please her in turn, but then again this is you with your head up your ass and me getting pleased by two woman, and one of them can multiply with the right know how so honestly all I can say is this… you done fucked up." Emerald said while he held Blossom at his side in a loving way… though his hand was on her shapely ass and squeezed it a few times… hey Emerald's an incubus so that's a risk most woman take with him.

Blossom blushed a bit but chuckled before speaking.

"**Well technically this guy's pecker wouldn't please both of us. I mean he's a quick shot and would get knocked out before he has a chance to please a woman. Ask the women in Wizard city."**

"Wow… can't really blame size on stamina for this one, guess I'll be visiting Wizard city to help the unfortunate ladies who had the displeasure of him hitting on them… got any names?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face… seems he was trying to fully break Ash right now in the pride department.

"**Hmmm… there was that one woman name Huntress Wizard a while back, but this small dick didn't get further when she warned him that she'll shoot an arrow at his manhood if he bothers her again. Which he didn't. Last I heard of her was a rumor spreading that she and Finn the human were dating. That's all but there are other ladies than can use a real man's touch."**

Emerald chuckles at that before he decided that after this, he would head to Wizard City to meet with Huntress Wizard, and if not get some fun with her, then maybe some info or maybe to recruit her for Lillum, she was talking about getting help and Wood Nymphs have a habit of not getting knocked up except by a bond mate.

"Alright… anyone else in mind that might be willing to have some fun or did this guy try and hook up with any female who was unfortunate enough to speak with him?" Emerald asked while he lightly fingers Blossom's ass and pussy again to get a bit more out of her for the right incentive.

Blossom chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"**Hope you have a pen and paper."**

"I'll do you one better… Iris." Emerald said while he called for Iris, if she wasn't busy at the moment she would come, if not, then he would call another.

A poof of smoke appears for a moment before its starts to clear before you hear Iris speak up.

"You rang Master?"

"Indeed, first off, say hello to Marceline and Blossom, as you can see, Marceline is part succubus now thanks to Maite and while we are not lovers, we are sex partners if she wants, as for this sexy ghost here, you can ask her the details but long story short, she is the ghost in that ass's wand and I need you to write down some names for me so that I can make personal visits to some ladies that were unfortunate enough to run into the guy." Emerald said while pointing to a bound Ash, Marceline who was sucking his dick, and Blossom in his arms.

Iris looks at Ash before speaking up.

"Good Glob. I can already feel sorry whoever slept with that guy. No offense to you Marceline. I knew your mom so if you want to talk just ask Emerald to summon me. Also nice to meet you Blossom.

Marceline gave Iris a wink meaning okay while Blossom gave her a slight smile and a nod.

"Nice, so Blossom, want to continue and talk later or go to Iris and speak with her?, personally it's been awhile since I last had fun with Iris and she might need the relief when she got stressed when Maite bolted on her." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looked at Iris.

Iris did blush while Blossom looked at the succubus before speaking.

"**Hmmm… have her join us and then I can tell her what women that needs a good man."**

"Alright… Iris… strip down and get that sexy ass over here, might as well get some bonding with Marceline and Blossom out of the way and really get this guy here all kinds of reasons to feel jealous of me… hehe." Emerald said with a wide grin on his face when he looked at the douchebag.

Ash groans in annoyance before speaking.

"Come on man. If seeing these hot bitches get fucked by you is my punishment, then I learned my lesson. Just let me go."

Emerald chuckles a bit for some reason before he spoke up.

"Oh trust me my idiotic annoyance, this is nothing compared to what will happen to you at the Bondage Kingdom… in fact… Marceline, mind pulling away… I have an idea to really get the point across to the… well… can't really call him much more than an idiot at this point." Emerald said while he shrugs a bit near the end.

Marceline, and the 7 ghosts that are pleasing her, didn't want to stop before she pulls her head away making a little pop sound before hearing what Emerald's plan is.

Emerald grins for a moment, but instead of saying anything, he just snapped his fingers and a moment later a cloud of smoke appeared around Ash before coughing was heard.

"Ladies… I give you… Ashley." Emerald said while the coughing continues and when the cloud vanished… a shocking sight was seen… when a very shapely woman who looked a lot like Ash was seen.

Ash or Ashley coughed a bit before she spoke up.

"W-What was that? And why does my voice feel different?"

"Well…. Considering I don't do dudes unless my mind and body are fully changed into a woman, I can't exactly please… or punish them can I?" Emerald said with a grin on his face which showed the others on where he was going with this.

Ashley was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

"No no. Change me back! I don't sleep with guys!"

"Well for you… this might be more considered Rape… Mar Mar, Blossom, Iris, what do you think I should do?... show mercy… or go bone dry right up her ass?... well slicked up a bit thanks to Mar Mar here but with my size… well… doubt it matters right?" Emerald said with a grin before a table was summoned and Ashley was moved over and placed face first on the table with her legs hanging off of it which showed a surprisingly shapely ass that was restricted by the tight pants around Ashley's legs… and she was still bound so she couldn't move.

Marceline, Iris and Blossom looked to one another before they looked to Emerald with a grin on their faces before speaking.

"Destroy her."

Emerald grins before he spoke up to the bound Ashley.

"Welp, you heard them, my dick is going right into your female ass, Mar Mar, Blossom, Iris… summon the largest dicks you can and Blossom… summon as many ghosts as you can with dicks as well... and let's all gang rape this bitch." Emerald said with a demonic grin on his face when he looked at Ashley to see her reaction.

Ashley's eyes widen with shock before paling at what she heard.

The 7 ghosts got off of Marceline before she stood up before she, Iris, who stripped naked, and Blossom, who summoned at least 30 more ghosts before they all summoned some large dicks that were the same size as Emerald's before the group approached Ashley.

"So… any last words before we all make it so that you won't want to return to that male form of yours?" Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles a few times.

Ashley, though scared, looks at Emerald with a glare before speaking up.

"Go fuck yourself."

Emerald just chuckles before he spoke up.

"Considering some succubus's try that and take a female form for me in my image, been there done that, but I will say this to the real ladies of the group… Mar Mar… want to do the honors of breaking our new bitch's ass in since she's been a pain in yours for much longer?" Emerald said while being a gentleman to Marceline by stepping aside for her and using both hands to gesture Marceline to approach Ashley's ass.

"With pleasure." Marceline said with a grin.

However before she approached her ex, Ashley said this.

"You better hope I die Mar Mar, because if I make it out, I will hunt and kill anyone you love starting with that chump human friend and that pink bitch."

Emerald when he heard that, approached Ashley and sat his well toned ass on the table near her head before he spoke up.

"*Sucks breath through teeth* Ohhh… you really didn't just say that did you?... honestly hard to hold Marceline from fully breaking or killing you now, but I'm sure if she doesn't kill you… well… let's just say that the Bondage Kingdom will do worse to you… and just a little tip… we break bitches like you with glee since you don't make much of a contribution to Ooo, hell even recluses and loners who stay out of the way are better than you since they don't cause trouble… but I digress… what we will do to you will make it so that you be sucking our cocks with glee after this… I mean… you heard of sex demons yes?... well... If you really are a Wizard who's worth anything… you must have heard of the King and Queen of the species right?... Guess who I am?" Emerald said while one eye glows which radiated power.

Ashley's eyes widen before speaking up.

"Oh fuck."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Yup, the King of Sex demons up close and personal, and my record for breaking bitches like you hasn't been broken yet, so I would say good luck… but that would be just mean of me huh?" Emerald said while he lightly tapped the side of Ashley's face a few times in a mocking manner before he got up from the table.

"Welp… Mar Mar, you ready?" Emerald said before he snapped his fingers and Ashley's legs were spread wide open with rings of light which gave a perfect view of Ashley's pussy and ass while Ashly's body was further restrained by rings which fully pin her to the table.

Marceline was seen with an angry look after hearing her ex's threat on her friend's life before she marched forward, gripped the bitch's ass cheeks and immediately jams her dick in without any mercy whatsoever in Ashley's asshole.

"AAAAHHH!" Ashley screams in pain from the huge penetration before the Vampire Queen/Succubus starts pound hard like there's no tomorrow.

"Ah music to my ears, do you agree Iris?" Emerald said to his succubus subject when he saw Ashley in agony and heard her cries when Marceline was practically destroying her ass.

"Indeed Master. This will teach this bitch to respect women. What will you do with her when this is all over? After her sentence and all." Iris said.

"Hmmm… maybe toss her to Hudson as a gift to get his blessing for Marceline, words may be one thing, but this should show that I'm serious about romancing Marceline, and if not, well the subjects back home need a new breeder after the old one left for a new place, *Sigh* pretty hard to get good succubus's nowadays without a ritual to keep the mother from absorbing the semen and turning it into power… but hey, that's what breeders are for right?, and we do need one who everyone will enjoy breaking further right?, either that, or keep her as my or Marceline's personal pet so we can relieve our stress, we have plenty of options after all..." Emerald said with an evil grin on his face… seems Hudson might have a contender as the lord of Evil right now.

Iris chuckles before speaking.

"Indeed so many options. I guess we'll wait till we cross that bridge right?" She said while Marceline, who kept pounding Ashley's ass without breaking a sweat, was a bit surprised but also felt touched to hear that Emerald will do something to romance.

Hearing it made her heart flutter a bit.

"And if not that, we could always let Hudson absorb Ashley's soul and give the body to Blossom after some customization, give her a second chance at life with a body you know, I do try and reward others, or maybe toss Ashley to Hudson's army of demons, last I heard about 100,000 do need a moral booster… and what better than a broken in cumdump?" Emerald said with a grin while he looks at Ashley to see how she would react, even with a dick up her ass she should at least hear what he is saying.

Iris grins evilly at Ashley's misfortune, while Blossom was a bit excited knowing that she'll get a new body.

Ashley who continues to scream in agony was now even more scared when she heard this.

Marceline chuckles at the options before thinking.

'_Fuck! Emerald justs keep getting better and better. Plus what he said about getting my dad's blessing to woo me was sweet. If he keeps this up. I might actually go to him. Although I might have to let Finn down easy if he confesses. Hopefully he doesn't hate me if I'm dating this guy. Besides Finn is still my friend and I will need him.'_

Emerald then chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Hey Mar Mar, mind if I join in?, I think it's time to show Ashley the joys of sucking cock?, personally I am already getting close thanks to your beautiful lips working me earlier and the sight right now so I figure I should give her something… healthy to drink." Emerald said while he gripped his dick a strokes it a few times to get the message across to the duo… mainly Ashley when Emerald looked at her… or more exact… her mouth.

Marceline, though blushed, grins at her sex friend before speaking up.

"No problem stud." She said before she grabbed Ashley's hair before speaking.

"Open wide bitch!" She growls out before she starts pulling her ex's hair as hard as she could which caused Ashley to scream in pain before her mouth opens wide.

A moment later, Emerald grins before he snapped his fingers and Ashley's mouth was held open by magic before it was widened greatly right before something appeared in her mouth… a ring of sorts that forced her to keep her mouth open before Emerald spoke up with a grin.

"Might as well make this easy for all and have this hole at the ready… you ladies like the accessory I gave her?, I feel so generous sometimes." Emerald said while messing with Ashley a bit who couldn't even do much since her mouth was forced wide open.

Marceline, Iris, Blossom and her look alikes all nod in agreement while grinning at the sight.

"Now then… time for some relief… get ready for a protein shake my pet, quality stuff that most succubus's say at least, ask Marceline and Iris that, they really enjoy it." Emerald said when he walked to Ashley after licking his lips and with a surprisingly strong grip, gripped her hair and slowly brought his dickhead closer and closer to Ashley's forced open mouth while he looked at her face to see her expression, he really wish he could read minute thoughts instead of desires… he really wanted to know what she was thinking right this second.

Ashley's eyes widen when she saw before she shook her head before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… he's gonna… put that monster in my mouth. There's no way it can't fit. I need to get out.'_

However to Ashley's horror when her binds prevent her from doing just that… a moment later, Emerald got his dick right in front of Ashley's mouth and a moment later, had the dickhead slip through the ring and Emerald slowly pushed in so Ashley could feel every inch of his dick enter her mouth… how was her jaw not broken from that!?

'_Oh Glob… It's really in. Part of me feels disgusted but other part… is liking how it tastes. Gotta resist.' _Ashley thought before gagging.

Emerald however chuckles before he spoke up.

"My My… personally I didn't feel anything before but now… seems you like the taste huh?, normally I can't get details without doing a bit of digging with various ladies… but you… your like an open book to me… hell, I bet you're already feeling good with your ass you slut…. Honestly, I guess deep down, you were a born bitch… hehe." Emerald said when he forced his dick a bit deeper into Ashley's mouth and she managed to get about 5 or 6 in.

Ashley gags a bit before trying to ignore what the Incubus said.

However sadly, it was true since even though her ass hurts, its start to feel good. In a woman's perspective. Even to those that just got turn.

Marceline groans before speaking.

"Whoa, you must be right Emerald. I can already feel her ass tightening on my dick."

"If you think that's shocking, just open your mind and focus on Ashley's desires… your part succubus so it's natural to you… just let your instincts flow and the rest will come naturally." Emerald said like he was giving a lesson to Marceline right now.

Marceline blinked for a bit before she actually opens her mind and let her succubus side take over.

A moment later, various thoughts and feelings emit from every person in the room, Emerald, Iris, Blossom… even Ashley to some shock… now all she had to do was focus to really know what Ashley's desires are right now… and since she didn't like this situation… it could help break her.

Marceline can sense her ex trying to resist but at the same time almost enjoying this torment before speaking up.

"Dude this feels... incredible."

"Hehe, yeah, but the real kicker is when you satisfy your partners urges, remember the sexual energy I gave you?... well… honestly that was nothing compared to a Mortal who can't control the flow, practically intoxicating… satisfy an urge that they have and you'll get more pleasure in your life then you ever had before, same with your partner since it's like a full body orgasm like no other… honestly some people think that it's the same as regular sex but Iris can attest that an unprepared person can rally lose it after their first time with a succubus, you can also ask Maite the details about Dawn when they first met, heard it was really explosive… hehe…. It's also when a succubus can be called that since this would be their first official feeding." Emerald said with a grin on his face… he was holding back!?

Marceline was a bit shock when she heard it, although deep down she didn't want to know that about her mom even if she is part succubus.

She then sent Emerald a grin before speaking up.

"Well then let's continue breaking this bitch then." She said.

"Actually Mar Mar, after I finish in Ashley's mouth in a moment, this one is all you, consider it your first official test as a succubus… Iris can tell you that this one is important, really shows if a succubus can be one without the training wheels so to speak… right Iris?" Emerald said when he felt his dick twitching already, he was really warmed up after all.

"Indeed Master." She said while Marceline blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"Then I'll make sure to pass with flying colors." She said with a grin.

"Great, a little tip, pain is all well and good, but to really break a bitch like this and make her a submissive pet… you got to really show her pleasure that she doesn't want… really break her will and make her your own officially, make it so that Ashley here can't live without your cock, do that, and you can consider yourself a full true succubus who can make anyone your bitch." Emerald said before he used his strength and forced Ashley to deepthroat 10 inches of his dick before he really starts bucking his hips.

Ashley gags a bit while Marceline who was a bit surprised grins at what she heard before speaking.

"There's something you should know about me Emerald… I love a challenge." She said before she resumes pounding hard on her ex's ass.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well how is this for one, you know a pet is a lot of responsibility right?, well what good is a pet if you don't give it a treat every now and then… for you that's making sure Ashley is made to be the perfect pet for you until we decide what to do with her later… mine… is…. THIS!" Emerald said before he roars when he pulled himself out till the head of his dick was in the ring in Ashley's mouth before he starts firing his load, and thanks to the fact that Emerald nearly pulled out… Ashley could horrifyingly taste his cum as it pulled in her mouth.

Ashley's eyes widen at the amount before she tasted the cum before thinking.

'_S-So much cum.' _She thought before feeling it go down her throat before she surprisingly came hard from that.

"Oh my. Seem this one enjoys your cum Master if she came this much." Iris pointed out.

"Hehe, well considering she's being broken surprisingly quick, I expect nothing less… but for now, Iris, Blossom, mind losing the dicks so you all can come for me while we let these two have some fun?, you all can join in later but I can't wait so if you all would be so kind..." Emerald said when he pulled free of Ashley's mouth and thanks to the ring, his semen poured from her mouth in great quality and quantity before Emerald just dropped her head which lands right cheek first onto the stuff before Emerald walks to Ashley's bed while gesturing for the ghost army and Iris to follow him with a seductive grin on his face… looks like he could take them if he was going for all of them at once.

Iris, Blossom and her look alikes nod their heads before they each made their dick's disappear before they all walked towards Emerald.

Ashley, who coughs up some of Emerald's cum, starts to groan and moan from having her ass heavily pounded.

Marceline chuckles before speaking up to her ex.

"Hope you don't try to rest bitch. I got a test to pass. But don't worry, l'll make sure to give you the best pleasure ever. Perhaps later if your pledge your loyalty, I'll consider in making you pet."

Ashley couldn't talk since she still had the ring in her mouth. But the only sound she gave off was only her moans.

A moment later, Marceline grins right before she starts pounding the ever loving Nightosphere (Not) out of Ashley's ass before the scene shifts to Bubblegum right when she comes to when hearing yelling.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Bubblegum**

When Bubblegum starts to come to the waking world… things were a bit off but then she starts hearing yelling from Obsidian.

"... Got a lot of nerve coming here and demanding to see Bubblegum after what you and your brothers pulled with my brother, she may be carrying your kid but I should just fuck the rules right now and skin you three alive for putting Bubblegum in that situation!" Obsidian yelled with raw anger radiating from him outside of the room Bubblegum was resting in, looked like Sake's room and it seemed she was the only one in there right now.

Bubblegum, who realizes who the prince was yelling at, groans a bit before she gets up from the bed while taking Sake's blanket with her and wrapped it around her body a bit before she starts heading to the door.

A moment later, she saw Ingrem, Ed, and Beo, on one end of the room with stubborn/ slightly frightened looks, Me-Mow, Sake, and a few ringed and non-Ringed people were either frightened or trying to help calm the prince down.

Obsidian… looked like the incarnation of rage when his eyes and hair glows with a blood red light and he got serious veins forming on his face and his teeth sharpened into deadly fangs.

Bubblegum did shudder from the look before she stepped out and spoke up.

"Um hey guys. Everything okay."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Bubblegum before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Oh thank Glob, Bubblegum try and help me calm this guy down, he actually tried to attack them, granted I'm still not fond of them, but… I mean just look at Obsidian!" Me-Mow said while she had Bubblegum look to a rage filled Obsidian while power radiated from him.

Bubblegum shivered again before speaking up to the prince.

"Obsidian I know that your livid, but please calm down. They were just following orders."

Obsidian looked to her with pure red eyes before he spoke up.

"Are you… do you realize that you would be having a kid in prison right!?, A prison that deals with tiers, not exactly the best place for raising a kid and I'm sure Lillum won't show you much mercy during the Punishments, granted she would show the kid mercy and mainly stick with your ass but you realize how intense Punishments are right!?" Obsidian said while his features slowly return to normal.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before speaking.

"I know… but when your brother gave me a choice… I just couldn't let Me-Mow face that fate."

Obsidian just facepalms at that before he spoke up.

"Look, I know your heart is in the right place, but you realize that with the three dumbasses here going through with his plan, Demonga can now have anyone knock up any woman even with anti pregnancy pills, even if I ignored that fact, it still means that they would have gone after another red Ring or Me-Mow thanks to a legally binding deal, just think of the ramifications of that one act." Obsidian said with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum pales a bit while thinking what Obsidian said.

Obsidian then sighs before he spoke up.

"Look, I didn't come here for shit like this, I originally came here because my sister got back and called you for your Punishment time, hopefully you can use the pregnancy to get some mercy, but honestly I think she could easily work around it… just in case, I'm having Sake escort you, if you want to bring anyone with you, now is a good time since you could convince Lillum into letting another prisoner help you." Obsidian said with crossed arms.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before she looks at Me-Mow before speaking.

"Me-Mow? Do you want to join me?"

Me-Mow blinked a few times before before she just sighs before she spoke up.

"You know, to get away from this tense situation, I think I would prefer a punishment to this, Sake, mind leading the way?" Me-Mow said with a half lidded look her face which made the Oni blink a few times before she spoke up.

"Err… sure, hey Obsy, not trying to tell you what to do but mind leaving to cool down?, your… kind of burning the floor from how much magic your emitting." Sake said while smoke came from under Obsidian's feet which made him sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Yeah… tell the three stooges here that if they want to stick around so I don't literally bite their heads off… then they better not go back to Demonga and they better follow the rules here, I can make their punishment times a living hell otherwise." Obsidian said before he quickly starts to walk out of the building with flaming footsteps trailing behind him.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit before she looks at Sake and Me-Mow before speaking.

"I'm… sorry for causing this much trouble you two." She said with regret in her voice.

"Eh, no harm no fowl, haven't really done anything bad to me, only good things, mainly bedroom related." Sake said while winking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum did smile a bit before blushing before she looks at Me-Mow while wondering if the feline was mad.

However, that part was answered when Me-Mow flicked her on the forehead before she spoke up.

"First off, you helped me not choke on that Ayuyat bitch's dick and we made an alliance, that's not really the irritating thing, what's irritating is that you even have to ask me that one, thought we… were... friends…" Me-Mow said while blushing a bit near the end.

Bubblegum blushed as well before she gave the feline assassin a hug before speaking.

"We are friends Me-Mow. I'm sorry if I made you think that. But we're still friends" She said before kissing Me-Mow's lips.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised from that before Sake grins and decides to tease the duo a bit when she said this.

"Still friends?, honestly, it looks more like you two are a cute loving couple." Sake said before Ingrem chuckles before he spoke up.

"I concur, most wouldn't let me do what I did without a reason, most would call that strange." Ingrem said which made Ed cackle like a madman and Beo just chuckles deeply.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she pulls back before speaking.

"Well I'm not close minded. I mean Me-Mow is cute."

"Hehe, well, considering Me-Mow's personality, she's the perfect little Tsundere, a word where I'm from which tells that a person really likes them even if they have an angry or trying to hide their happy reaction, think like this, I mean why would Me-Mow stick with you after everything and knowingly walk into a punishment room to help you?, looks like you may have a cute kitty girlfriend if you play your cards right." Sake teased while Me-Mow grumbles when she tried to not look at anyone by pressing her closed eyes onto Bubblegum's neck.

Bubblegum pats her on the back before speaking.

"Well depending how things go. I think Prince Obsidian likes Me-Mow as well."

Me-Mow just grumbles again before she pushed herself away from Bubblegum and walks to the door with this.

"So are we going to get to the punishment room now or stand here and talk about Bubblegum and her love life, personally, I'd rather get dicked balls deep by a guy or gal bigger then Sake right now." Me-Mow said while she intentionally left out Obsidian before she exits the building to wait for the duo.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before speaking.

"Did I say something bad?"

"Nah, she's just being shy, come on, we should get this out of the way, who knows, I may join in on the punishment since they can be fun if your a mashocist… and considering you had a dick in my dick, you should know how well I deal with pain." Sake said with a grin on her face before she passed Bubblegum while Ingrem said this.

"She did what now?" Ingrem said before the wolfman trio looked to Bubblegum with slightly surprised looks.

Bubblegum blush brightly before she walked by the trio before speaking.

"Don't ask." She said before passing the trio but before giving Ingrem a slight smile.

Ingrem blinked a few times from that before he spoke up.

"Depending on how things go there, my brothers and I will wait here to help you relax with a more… tender touch… surprisingly helps with the ringed ladies in our pack." Ingrem teased when Bubblegum go to the door.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she gave the calm wolf man a kind smile before speaking.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She said before she exits the building and saw Me-Mow and Sake talking before the duo noticed before Sake grins and spoke up.

"Welp miss popular, if your not flirting with horny wolves or this cute kitty here, we should get going, follow me and I'll make sure no one messes with you, bit of a tradition that those who are getting punished go untouched for 12 hours after to let them recover, though if they willingly go after others… that's another story altogether." Sake said with a grin on her face before she starts to walk to the castle on the fastest path from where they are.

Bubblegum gulps a before she walks by Me-Mow before grasping her hand.

Me-Mow looked to her and while she was a bit nervous, did tighten her grip a bit to let Bubblegum know she was there for her before she starts leading Bubblegum after Sake.

Bubblegum tightens her grip back while sending Me-Mow a smile as the trio walked.

A few minutes later, with Sake talking with people on the way who wanted to get with Me-Mow and Bubblegum and convinced them to keep away for now, the group found themselves in front of a… well… massive castle that… and massive was an understatement, some giants, building sized ones were able to walk in with thuds and whatnot which shows how massive the castle was before Sake spoke up.

"Welp, welcome to the Bondage Castle, you should have seen it from the front gate, but if not thanks to the clouds, here you go." Sake said before drinking from her gourd again while Me-Mow's mouth just gapped when she tries looking up… and nearly fall back a few times when she couldn't see top thanks to the clouds up above.

Bubblegum, who had a firm grip on the feline assassin's hand, was also shocked when she saw the castle. It was bigger than her's.

Sake saw their gaping mouths before she smirks and her gourd glows before a few orbs of her alcohol floats out of the gourd and flew into Me-Mow and Bubblegum's mouths which caused Me-Mow, who never really tasted the alcohol to get a shocked look on her face before she nearly coughed a few times before a warm feeling went through her body when she drank it in the end… Bubblegum in the meantime thanks to her experience with Sake so far…

Bubblegum was a bit surprised, but happily drank the alcohol before feeling the warm feeling as well.

Me-Mow then looked to Sake with a irritated look, while Sake, amused, just said this.

"Well you two, follow me, oh and just in case anyone is wondering, my stuff maybe alcohol but my gourds enchanted so that only the mom gets the good stuff, my mom used it when she was pregnant with me and I turned out alright." Sake said before she starts walking into the large castle while Me-Mow sweatdrops from that before she looked to Bubblegum.

"Yeah…. I recommend staying away from that stuff till you have the kid or you might have a wild wolf kid who's gunning for alcohol…." Me-Mow said while pointing a thumb at Sake who drinks from her gourd again.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before she pats her stomach before speaking.

"I will try. But it will be tricky."

"Yeah… just remember that and you may have it easier." Me-Mow said after the duo heard Sake hiccup and burp a little while she seemed a bit unsteady before Me-Mow spoke up again.

"Besides, nine months without getting buzzed won't kill you, come on before we lose Sake somehow." Me-Mow said when she lightly pulled Bubblegum towards the stumbling Oni who shockingly didn't bump into anyone… either she learned how to drunken box or it was an Oni trait.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before speaking to Me-Mow.

"Well luckily I have control. Though I did drink a lot when she and I fucked like crazy. Hopefuly my child won't inherit that."

"Well if her gourd does have that effect of not affecting the kid, then you should be good but better safe than sorry right?, and even if the kid did, you got Sake who, while I wouldn't trust to stand still in a Bar, does seem like someone who has a good head on her shoulders and could probably keep an eye on the kid and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Me-Mow said when she saw Sake move around a person and surprisingly helped them up at the same time when the person got shocked at the strange movement.

"That's true. Though I'm worried how my friends will react. Especially Marcy and Finn." Bubblegum said with a little concern.

"Eh I wouldn't worry so much, considering what I heard about Marceline, she should be a good mom, as for Finn, well, personally I'm not really fond of the guy for various reasons, but I doubt he can hate you after he hears about what Demonga did, though he might try and attack Ingrem so that might be a more worrying issue." Me-Mow said while she pulled Bubblegum through a crowd… some got a bit grabby with her and Bubblegum by gripping their breasts and ass's or just pinching them, but Me-Mow powered on when Sake turned down a hall that had a lot less people going through it.

Bubblegum felt uncomfortable from the grabs before speaking.

"Well you have a point. Plus I can try have Finn warm up to Ingrem. I mean he'll probably understand that my child still needs a dad but I would still like his help. Also if I tell Finn how much you're helping me and all he'll warm up to you."

"Maybe, but I'm sure two strong looking lovers plus on that has an army of wolf man waiting to please a pack mate doesn't seem to bad, honestly feeling a bit jealous since you got so many people just willing to please you sexually and emotionally." Me-Mow said with a chuckle at the end when she imagined Bubblegum getting dogpiled by an army of wolf man.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking up.

"Well… there's also you Me-Mow since I enjoyed what you and I did yesterday and you're more than welcome to join me and stuff."

"Hehe, well I do try my best, and getting you to let loose on the bed and in the bathroom twice was an interesting time… anyway, looks like Sake is… walking towards a wall?" Me-Mow said before she looked over and finished that sentence with a royally confused look on her face.

Bubblegum was confused as well when she saw the Oni about to actually walk into a wall.

A moment later… she actually freaking walked into the wall with a water like ripple effect happening which caused Me-Mow's eyes to widen before she said wow and let go of Bubblegum's hand and rushed to the wall before stopping in front of it.

Bubblegum ran after the feline assassin to see it Sake needs help.

However, Me-Mow poked the wall once and another ripple effect happens before she tried to pull her finger away… however she wasn't able to and a moment later, she got yanked through the all while she made a whoa sound.

"Me-Mow!" The former Candy Ruler yells before she stuck her hands in to get her friend out.

However, she grabbed nothing and some kind of force pulled her forward which caused Bubblegum to fly through the wall before she flew through the air and lands in a person's arms before she heard Sake, the person who caught her, speaking up.

"Nice of you to drop in, sorry about that but I wanted to make sure the other side was clear before I would come back for you two, didn't expect you two to fly on in." Sake said while she held Bubblegum in her arms.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before blushing a bit before she turns her head around before speaking.

"You okay Me-Mow?"

"Er… Me-Mow is over there… had a bit… of a sticky landing." Sake said while she looked to her left which revealed a long hallway that was lit by a few torches… and saw that Me-Mow landed in some kind of slime based monster with one eyeball floating in it's gel like body… and it was next to Me-Mow who was giving the duo a half lidded look while she had crossed arms.

Bubblegum sweatdrop before speaking up.

"Well we thought you were gonna crash into that wall and thought you needed help."

"Ah, that's sweet, you worried for little ol me, still joking aside, welcome to the entrance to the punishment section, the wall is like that to not only be surprising, but to make sure only those who are called or those who know the place can find it, the location changes every now and then so consider this a dimensional door or a portal or something, handy to keep non ringed people from trying to help ringed people, as for why… well… let's just say I'm also a punisher here to help gain points, pretty profitable if you know what your doing, who knows, play your cards right and you can dominate people here to get that ruling itch out of your system." Sake said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she heard that before blushing big about the idea of her dominating people.

"Now then, Aqua, could you please spit the cat out?, she's not a meal for you, or can you carry her and follow me?, Lillum is waiting for this one and she's tagging along." Sake said before Aqua the Slime made a squeak like sound before it followed Sake who carried Bubblegum in her arms while Me-Mow got a shocked look on her face when she starts rolling when… Aqua's body rolls like a ball.

Bubblegum at first blushed while she was being carried. She was also concerned for Me-Mow, even though she tried to stop herself from chuckling a bit.

Sake saw that before she spoke up.

"Don't worry, I may have said meal, but Aqua was bread to feed on woman's fluids, and thanks to the form it has, can change into a male or female like form for interesting times, can even help clean out your ass as well." Sake said with a grin on her face while the Slime ball continues to follow Sake with Me-Mow still being rolled inside of it.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised to hear that before blushing big at the idea.

A moment later, the four found themselves in front of a large metal door before they enter to see Lillum while she was sitting on a chair nearby… and with many muscled creatures, some male and some female looking and all had massive dicks before she spoke up.

"Hello Bubblegum, didn't expect you to bring guests." Lillum said while she looked to the former Candy Royal with a gentle smile.

Bubblegum blushed big like a tomato when she saw that before speaking.

"Y-Yes well Sake wanted to lead me there and I was feeling a nervous before Me-Mow came along."

"Ah, love, a cliche that most enjoy, but you know this is your punishment day, not hers right?, I mean I am a stickler for the rules…. But considering I heard about Demonga, I may make an exception this one time since your most likely carrying an innocent child inside of you… so, consider this a favor if you want me to add Me-Mow to this to aid you, or do you have anything else to ask?" Lillum said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised that Lillum knew of her condition before speaking.

"How did you know? Did Prince Obsidian told you?"

"No, like you I have security cameras here and there and I have a special transceiver so that I can get a live feed to any TV I want, Marceline saw as well and had some interesting reactions to it, had to help calm her down when she got really horny with Emerald aiding me." Lillum said with a grin on her face to the Ex-Candy Royal.

Bubblegum was shocked before speaking.

"Marceline knows too?" She asked while already knowing about her and Emerald.

"Yeah, didn't you watch the DVD all the way through?, I join about halfway in or did the camera get busted or something?, granted I need to send a charger cable but it should have been fully charged when I sent it to you."

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking.

"They did came through. Though I only watched the explanation part and then I was about to see Emerald… take Marcy from… behind but Me-Mow paused it before we had our own fun." She said while blushing.

"Ah, makes sense, we saw that you two ended the video but didn't know how far you got exactly, I had Sake's permission to tap her room since she can get pretty freaky in the sack… and my oh my were you ever freaky, honestly don't know if these guys and gals here will be enough." Lillum teased while some of the men and women, Orc men and some kind of amazon Jackal headed woman grinned while all of their dicks grew erect… and they all looked massive.

Bubblegum was shocked at the news before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… I don't know if I should complain but then again that's what I did. I mean I saw Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig having some fun after I let everyone else out jail.'_

"Now then, since you are conceiving a child, I can't exactly go all out… but I can work around it thanks to these two…" Lillum said before she moved a hand over to show that some goons and lady goons moved away… to show the Deer that practically kidnapped and stuck everyone to pipes years ago… and a… familiar looking man who… looked a lot like Simon from before he went insane but this guy had more muscle but not too much….and they both had Rings on their necks.

Bubblegum however did recognise the man by facial recognition before speaking.

"Wait him and… Ricardio?! Why are they my punishers?!"

"Do I really need a reason?, besides, the Deer here, who I found out is called John Deer, terrorized your kingdom, he was then flushed into the sewers correct?, well my men found him and after a bit of info probing, we found out what he did and brought him here… I doubt I need to explain Ricardio do I?, as for the punisher thing, it wouldn't be a real one without some kind of mental anguish…. But you two do know that if you go too far… well… I doubt I need to explain right gentlemen?" Lillum said when she looked to the John Deer and the full body Ricardio with an extremely dominating look that showed on her face.

The duo shivered a bit before they nod their heads at Lillum.

"As you can see Bubblegum, this Punishment isn't supposed to be pleasant, it's suppose to be painful, degrading, and humiliating in many ways, I mean it wouldn't be a punishment otherwise… but I will say this… I will let you choose who will go to you, Ricardio… or John here, the other will go to Me-Mow there with their own goons, you wanted to share so how about a 50/50 split?" Lillum said with a grin on her face while the Orc and female Jackal like goons grin as well when they looked at Bubblegum and Me-Mow.

Bubblegum was already feeling some of the stuff that Lillum mentioned before she looks at Me-Mow before speaking.

"Me-Mow, you're my friend no matter what but if you need to back down I understand."

Me-Mow, who got popped out of Aqua, shook her fur a bit before she sighs and spoke up.

"You kidding, considering how that guy there, the one you called Ricardio is leering at you, I might as well spite him by taking him, might as well mess with that guy right?" Me-Mow said with a fanged grin on her face, granted that guy didn't sit well with her, but there was no way she would let that guy have his way with Bubblegum, hell that Deer guy was just staying quiet and standing there so she didn't think he had that much of a brain.

Bubblegum did smile a bit before sighing as she made her choice before speaking.

"Okay. I'll take… John Deer." She said which made Ricardio felt upset.

"Alright, Ricardio goes to Me-Mow and John deer to Bubblegum… remember Ricardio, I can tell this upsets you but remember… **piss me off and I'll make you my bitch." **Lillum said while one eye radiates power to intimidate the evil man, he was formally a heart of the Ice king with actual intelligence but Lillum gave him a new body for this that could help him with stuff like this… and she could take it away from him or worse at the drop of a coin.

Ricardio shivered with fear before speaking up.

"Y-Yes Mistress."

"Well then, get started and ladies and Orc's, enjoy since I reward my minions well." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face when she looked to the two seperate sets of grunts in the room.

Ricardio went to Me-Mow with a disappointed look while John Deer went to Bubblegum.

The minions grinned at their Princess before they split and went to their individual prisoners.

One of them held something in a bag with Bubblegum's group while another had to grab a second bag in the other, all in all, 5 orcs and amazon jackel headed woman were with Bubblegum and the same amount was with Ricardio.

"Well everyone… It's Punishment time!" Lillum said with a grin while she snapped her fingers which gave Ricardio and John Deer the signal to start.

Said duo nods before they wrapped their arms around Me-Mow and Bubblegum in a tight grip while waiting for the goons to act.

The ones that had the bags reached in and a moment later… pulled out some leather masks with zippers on the mouth and eyes while a slit was seen to allow the nose to breath before they approached the duo before Lillum looked to Sake before she spoke up.

"You know Sake, just sitting here and what not can get boring… summon your cock so I can have some fun as well." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she looked to the normally drunk Oni.

Sake, though worried a bit for the girls, grins at Lillum before speaking.

"Sure thing boss. And I got the good stuff if you need a drink." She said before she summoned her cock.

Lillum licked her lips when she saw that and heard about the drinks before she spoke up after she got up from her seat.

"Sit down and I'll do my thing, but let me get a drink of your stash in the fun way first." Lillum teased with a grin on her face when she used her magic to make her outfit vanish which left her in the nude except for some dominatrix heels.

Sake grins before she snapped her fingers and her out disappears before she went to a chair and sat down.

Then with the wave of her hand, Sake magically brought the gourd to Lillum.

Lillum then took a quick drink of the gourd and lets out a pleased sigh before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff… now then… time to please your dick the way you like it." Lillum said before she summoned a large dildo that was pretty big with large bumps… but the intent was clear when Lillum summoned her own cock and walks toward the Oni while Lillum used her magic to angle her so that Lillum had the perfect angle to fuck Sake… looks like the dildo was going where Bubblegum was it seems.

Said former Candy Ruler and Me-Mow were shocked when they saw it before Sake licked her lips when she saw the dildo approaching her.

However before Me-Mow or Bubblegum could see more, they were momentarily blinded when something tight was slipped over their heads while Sake lets out a whorish moan of pleasure before a zipping sound was heard before they could see again which showed that they had the leather bondage masks on but their mouths were still sealed for now so they could see the Orcs and Jackal amazon minions around them and Me-Mow saw Ricardio approaching her from the front after letting her go while John Deer approached Bubblegum after doing the same.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow didn't know what happened when they got the masks on, but at least they can see and breathe through their noses.

One of the Orcs with Ricardio then spoke up.

"So Heartman, what do we do now?, your call thanks to Mistress Lillum." The Orc said bluntly, seems they will follow orders but not in a mannerly way to Ricardio or the deer it seemed.

Ricardio sweatdrop before speaking up.

"Make the kitty go down on her knees but hold her arms back while you take her from behind and I get the mouth." He said before his dick popped out of the pants that he wore thanks to his new body.

It was 8 inches long and 2 in width.

The Orc just shrugged before he spoke up when he and his brothers forced Me-Mow into position.

"Pussy or Ass?" The Orc asked bluntly.

Me-Mow would've said something but the mouth part of the mask that covered her mouth was still zipped shut.

Ricardio took care of that before he unzipped it before hearing the feline assassin speaking up.

"Ass you… Mmmph!" Me-Mow was able to say before she felt Ricardio, after taking his pants off and grips her head, shoves his dick in her mouth before he starts moving back and forth causing Me-Mow to gag a bit.

The Orc, after hearing that, just angles himself, and without warning or mercy, shoved his dick right up Me-Mow's ass, they were about 10 inches in length… but the width… was a fucking 3 and a ½ inch's in width and the Orc was forced to slow down at the halfway mark after a few seconds before adjusting himself and starts to thrust as hard as he could to force himself deeper.

Me-Mow's eyes widen a bit when she felt that before she gags and moans a bit while having Ricardio's dick in her mouth.

However, she was a strong assassin and bounty hunter. She would not give in. Besides it was rape. Can't feel good from that. She hope Bubblegum was doing okay.

Speaking of Bubblegum… the Deer was oddly silent... or for how it was, perfectly silent while a Amazon Jackal woman spoke up.

"Considering this guy doesn't talk, anyone object if I give the orders for now and you can just nod your head yes or no if you like or dislike an order I give?" The muscular woman said to the others before looking at the Deer near her for that last bit.

The other goons were alright with it while the Deer…

The Deer gave the Jackal woman a firm nod meaning he agrees.

"Alright, now then… you, pink bitch, summon a cock since we heard from Mistress that you can do that easily." The Woman ordered while looking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed behind her mask before she tries to be calm and summons her dick in front of the goons.

"Good, now stand up, fall once and one of us will go for your ass while you are down." The woman orders with a grin on her jackal like face.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she stood up.

The jackal woman grins before she looked to the Orc holding the bag and another jackal woman before saying this.

"Get the small dildo and you… bring the stand with the large dildo attached to it with wheels out... and get ready for a show everyone." The woman said with an authoritative tone.

The goons grinned after hearing that while the Orc holding the bag took out said item that the Jackal woman wanted while another went to fetch the other.

Bubblegum was already paling when she heard that.

A moment later, the lead jackal woman turned to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Considering my ladies and I can smell that you are pupped, we won't go anywhere near your pussy unless you ask for it, but that means we will concentrate on your ass, in a moment, you'll be putting on a show for us by bouncing on this with your ass… you'll see where the smaller dildo is going if you look at what Mistress Lillum is doing to that Oni there, these Orc's can have their way with us since we have a pussy as well so expect a show in turn." The woman said while pointing to Sake, who was getting her pussy fucked by Lillum, had the dildo rapidly and harshly go in and out of her cock that expanded to really push Sake to her limit… and Sake was loving it.

A moment later… a large dildo that was attached to a heavy stone block was seen that had wheels attached while one jackal woman, with a show of muscles and strength, pushed it in with ease… the dildo on top was about 10 inches long, had bumps all the way up and down in and it was actually vibrating after it was stopped next to the lead Jackal woman.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before thinking two words.

'_Oh...shit.'_

"Now… get on the dildo and start dancing, there are stairs on the back so you can get up there easily.… I want to enjoy the sight of this punishment… hey Deer, want to fuck my pussy?, Ass, or get blown by me?, I think the others will be preoccupied and I want to see what you can do." The Jackal woman said before she looked at the Deer to see what he would do.

The Deer looks at the Jackal before he gets up on his two legs before you see his dick pop out.

It was at least 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

You can see the veins on his dick almost popping out.

The Jackal woman chuckles before she spoke up.

"So… which hole do you want?" The Jackal woman asked the Deer.

That's when the Deer points at the Jackal woman's pussy.

The woman chuckles for a moment before she spoke up.

"Alright, just give me a moment to get this pink bitch in place and you can mount me." The Jackal woman said before looking to Bubblegum and she points a thumb at the dildo before the silent command was said for her to get to work.

The former Candy Monarch gulps before she got behind the dildo and starts climbing up the tiny steps.

A moment later, Bubblegum was over the dildo before the Jackle woman spoke up when she walked forward and roughly gripped Bubblegum's dick to pull her a bit so that her ass was over it before she spoke up.

"Get ready to ride bitch and I may please you later… ever feel what a elongated mouth feels like without causing issues for a lover… well…" The Jackal woman said before she easily took Bubblegum's dick into her mouth for a second and after a moment of lightly gagging… pulls away while her tongue danced on Bubblegum's dick before pulling away with a popping sound before she spoke up.

"I don't think you have to worry about holding back here now." The Jackel woman said with a grin on her face while she waits for Bubblegum to act.

Bubblegum at first shutters from that before she gulps and starts lowering herself before she feels the head of the dildo poking at her ass.

Bubblegum then takes a deep breath before she had her asshole start swallowing the head of the dildo before she continues going lower.

The former Candy Monarch's groans were muffled while she grinds her teeth behind the mask as she continues to go lower while feeling her ass getting stretched.

The Jackal woman chuckles at that before she looked back to the Deer, and after placing her hands on the stone block with the dildo on it, points her ass at him before speaking up.

"Hey you, get fucking, depending on how things go, I may suck this bitch off if she does well." The Jackal amazon orders while shaking her ass at him.

The Deer felt its dick twitch in excitement before he got behind the woman, gripped her ass and shoved his dick inside her pussy.

The Jackal Amazon groans from that before she looked back at the deer before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck yeah, start thrusting that dick, depending on how things go, I'll bring you to my sisters… all 100 and see how you do with them, that Heart guy seems too preachy but that quiet bit you have is good." The Amazon Jackal said with a fanged grin on her face before looking back to Bubblegum and gave her a look that said for her to start now.

The Deer felt excitement when he heard that before he starts thrusting hard like an animal in heat.

Bubblegum, after finally adjusted to the dildo, took a deep breathe from her nose before she starts going up and down with the dildo in her ass.

Even though it was muffled you can still hear the former Candy Monarch groaning from that.

The Jackal Amazon then groans and moans from that when she felt the deer really trying to impress her before she looked back to Bubblegum who bounced on the dildo.

The other Jackal Amazon's in the Deer's group grins before they surprised the orcs by kissing them on the lips before one used a card to make her dick vanishes and a moment later, pushed the orc on to his back and starts riding the massive dick in her like a bitch in heat while her muscled body greatly gripped the orc's dick.

"Oh fuck yeah!" The orc moans a bit.

"Hehe, that's right you ugly massive dicked bastard, enjoy this, we Amazon's love dominating males and weak females… why do you think we joined Mistress's service… it's so we can find males for our tribe… if your clan does well, then it doesn't matter how good or bad you all look, we'll worship your cocks as long as you can keep up and help supply young for our tribe, we even take dick girls if they have a good enough cock so bring any females with cocks you have here and I'll be more than happy to check on your dick…. As for the others… ladies… get to work, we got males to test." The Jackal Amazon said with a grin on her face while she keeps riding the Orcs dick before she looked at her sister Amazon's and signals them to start.

The rest of the sisters grin before they had their vanished and got to work on dominating the orcs.

The main orc looked at the Jackal woman with a grin before he grabs her hips and starts thrusting his dick up with such force to not only try to own the Jackal Amazon but to show he was no push over.

"Oh… FUCK YEAH, KEEP THIS UP AND YOU MAY GET MORE PUSSY THAN YOU CAN HANDLE!" The Amazon Jackal moans out before she starts to play with her breasts to really egg the Orc on.

Which ironically it worked as you see the orc really getting into fucking the Amazon Jackal to make is so that she can't live without his cock.

Meanwhile with Ricardio's group…

When the Amazon's saw what was going on in the deer group, they all had their dicks vanish before walking up behind the remaining Orcs and two went to Ricardio and the Orc railing Me-Mow's ass and mouth before all of them wrapped their hands around either Ricardio's chest and the orc with who was plowing Me-Mow's ass, or the remaining ones gripped the Orc's dicks and start stroking them off, two Jackal amazon's even took two of them before the one holding Ricardio from behind spoke up.

"Hehe, well you might not see it, but since our sisters are getting busy with finding multiple males or dickgirls, we might as well get started… hurry up and finish with this kitty's mouth and get with a real woman who can really please you." The Jackal woman said before licking the side of Ricardio's neck.

Ricardio was a bit surprised before he sent the Jackal Amazon a grin before speaking up.

"Don't mind if I do." He said before he kissed the woman's lips before he starts thrusting hard in Me-Mow's mouth.

Said feline assassin felt a bit insulted thinking that the Jackal woman said that she was not a woman while gagging and groaning a bit.

The Jackal woman returns the kiss with a hungry force behind her actions before she reached down and roughly but surprisingly expertly gripped his balls and squeezed and massaged his testicles to really get him to blow and soon.

Ricardio continues to thrust his dick in while kissing the Jackal woman for a few moments before he grunts and came hard in Me-Mow's mouth.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised at the amount before she gags and tries to swallow some.

However, she surprisingly felt herself getting a bit wet from not only to have to drink Ricardio's cum but also having the orc pound her ass too.

But even if she was wet, she still won't submit.

A few moment's later, the Jackel woman just raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"5 minutes?, really?, I heard your body was created by Mistress so I thought you would last longer… I really hope you can last longer… we Jackal Amazon's don't take kindly to quickshots unless they can rapidfire without tapping out." The Amazon Jackal said while she tightened her grip on Ricardio's balls… harshly while Me-Mow was pulled back and away from his dick to allow her a moment to recover thanks to the Orc in her ass, also showed that Me-Mow was wet right now to Ricardio and the Jackal woman.

Ricardio pants for a bit before speaking.

"Oh… I can last long. I'm still new to this body. Besides she doesn't seem to be complaining." He said before pointing at Me-Mow's folds.

"Maybe… I've seen stubborn women break here or their body's betray them or they just enjoy the sex… and if your really breaking that body in, then get over here and start fucking me... but one thing first, hey big guy in the cats ass, you got the bag near you to your right, have my sister Amazon use it if you need to hold her steady, use the *stuff* Mistress gave us to really get the cat going, the others are putting the item on the pink bitch right now." The Jackal Amazon said while she pushed Ricardio onto his back while pointing at Bubblegum's group while an Amazon was reaching into their bag and pulled out a canister like item with a tube like mast was attached.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow was wondering what that stuff was before Me-Mow spoke.

"H-Hey… what is that?" She asked while the orc continues to fuck her ass.

However, Lillum was the one who spoke up while Sake was shocking down for the count with a fucked up look on her face and semen keeps pouring from her oversized dick…. What the hell did Lillum do?

"An aphrodisiac courtesy of Jungle Princess, a lover of mine and a concubine of Emerald, we have a deal in that if I marry Jungle Princess or satisfy her sexually on a daily basis, she would supply my kingdom with her unique plants to make this mixture, any man who breaths it in will be like a rapist in heat, and women will think of nothing else then to find a dick to scratch that unbearable itch that just gets worse the more it's scratched, lasts for a short 3 hours but the Punishment time is only 1 and a half here, so you may have some free time to have with these lovely ladies and gentlemen here who are more than willing to help, right everyone?" Lillum said while she grins at the duo.

The Amazon Jackals, that continues to dominate the orcs, nod their heads in agreement while the orcs, who tries to show the women who's boss, did as well.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock when they heard that.

"Now then, Mr. Orc, Mrs. Amazon… would you two be so kind as to equip the masks, things are about to get really wild here." Lillum said with a grin on her face to the two who had the canisters and masks in hand.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum's eyes widen again when they saw the orc and Amazon Jackal nod their heads to Lillum before the orc went to Bubblegum with the canister and mask and the Amazon Jackal doing the same while walking towards Me-Mow and the orc that's fucking her ass.

A moment later, the masks were equipped and the straps were used to keep them equipped and Bubblegum and Me-Mow's mouths were forced open, the two made sure that the masks were ready and whatnot before waiting for Lillum's signal.

However, Lillum just smirks before summoning something small and held it in her hand before she pulled the mask a bit on Me-Mow before Lillum put the item in her mouth and kissed Me-Mow a moment later and slipped the item into Me-Mow's mouth with her tongue.

Me-Mow's eyes widen when she felt Lillum's tongue before feeling something else before thinking.

'_What was that about? And what did she put in my mouth?!' _She thought while Bubblegum who watches, was also surprised but felt a bit… jealous?

The former Candy Ruler didn't know why but she felt bothered by it.

For a minute, Lillum kept that the kiss up before she managed to force Me-Mow to swallow the item before she pulled away and spoke up.

"Hehe… get ready for a shock… but what I just fed you is a pregnancy pill… a pill designed to raise the chances of you getting knocked up." Lillum said with a grin on her face to Me-Mow while the others heard, the Orc's and Amazon jackal woman grin at that while the two who held the canisters with the aphrodisiac just held their hands over the button, waiting for the signal.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum's eyes widen before Me-Mow spoke up.

"WHAT?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT!"

Lillum just grins before she spoke up.

"Remember the rules… Demonga pushed it outside… but your sharing a Red Ring's punishment… try and remember that you can get knocked up here… I wonder… will you just have one child… or a full litter of cute kittens." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked while Me-Mow paled before she tried to break free of the orc's hold on her arms before speaking up.

"When I get out of here… I'M GONNA SCRATCH YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!"

"Maybe you could scratch me in other places… like my back since I'm going to be the one knocking you up here and now… Mr. Orc… Mrs. Jackal… start feeding the gas." Lillum said when she put the mask back in place after making sure the tube enters Me-Mow's mouth.

Me-Mow tries to struggle while Bubblegum who was afraid for her friend had this thought after the orc and Jackal Amazon starts applying the gas.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow tried to hold their breaths so they won't breathe in the aphrodisiac.

A moment later, Lillum grins when she saw that before she looked to the Jackal woman getting fucked by the deer before she spoke up.

"Start tickling any part you want." Lillum said when she moved her hand to Me-Mow's fold and just lightly brushed the tips of her fingers on Me-Mow's folds and bud.

The Jackal woman, after getting some composer, grins before she did the same, this time with Bubblegum's dickhead with her claws, not enough to cause damage, but to really get her to feel the tickling.

The duo jolts a bit before they felt a slight tickle.

That's when they both realized that they're doing this so they can breathe in the gas.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were now trying to hold back so they couldn't breathe.

Lillum and the Jackal woman then stepped things up by doing this.

Lillum then used her free hand to go to Me-Mow's folds after she summoned another small item… an egg shaped vibrator while the Jackal woman reached forwards… and both woman, Lillum by pushing it into Me-Mow's pussy and the Jackal woman by pushing her fingers into Bubblegum's soaked hole, before the duo start to tickle their respective body part more.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow jolts and shudders from that action while still trying to fight back.

However, after a few minutes or so, they began to feel a bit weak even though they kept fighting.

A moment later, the orc in Me-Mow's ass starts thrusting it's dick again while The Jackal woman moves her finger in Bubblegum's folds before she found a certain spot and starts rubbing it.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum moved around a bit before Me-Mow starts thinking.

'_Oh fuck this isn't good.' _She thought before Bubblegum thought.

'_Musn't moan from this. Need to be strong.'_

When Lillum and the Jackal woman saw that they weren't going to break easily… Lillum grins before she spoke up.

"Hey Big guy, lean back… I'm making my entrance." Lillum said before she licks her lips in a lustful way while her dick pulsed with blood.

The Jackal Amazon behind Bubblegum, who talked an orc into letting her go, summoned a cock and snuck up behind bubblegum and had her dick rest on Bubblegum's ass… both women had grins on their faces when they looked down at their respective target's… the already filled ass's.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum's eyes widen with shock and fear knowing what they're about to do.

"I'll give you two a choice ladies… either breath in the gas… or get fucked with two dicks or in Bubblegum's case, a dick and a massive dildo at the same time… personally, I hope you fight it… gives me a reason to break that stubborn streak away." Lillum said with a grin while she strokes her dick while the Jackal woman on Bubblegum's ass really hoped Bubblegum was stubborn while grinding her dick on the pink ass cheeks.

Both girls were literally beyond screwed (pun intended). Even though they're strong, they either have to take the gas or their asses get destroyed beyond recognition.

Without taking a moment to choose, Bubblegum and Me-Mow swallowed their pride and just start breathing in the gas.

The effect when they inhaled the gas was instant while the Jackal woman pout a bit when she didn't get to have her fun before she walked back to the orc that she was with and dismissed her dick before presenting her ass to him.

The orc grins before he gets behind the Jackal woman and immediately starts attacking her ass with his dick that was already erect.

The Jackal woman lets out whorish moans and groans from that while Bubblegum and Me-Mow, after inhaling the gas for a few seconds…

Said duo starts to feel a little light headed and even though you can't see it but they start to have very deep blush on their faces before feeling a bit warm and tingling inside.

Lillum waits for a bit for the gas to fully take effect before she spoke up.

"Everyone… take a look at the duo… and Mr. Orc holding Me-Mow… let her arms go… and get ready to see how effective this gas is." Lillum orders while she saw how wet Me-Mow was now.

Said feline assassin's folds were really wet after breathing in the gas before the orc let her go before Me-Mow lands on the Orc's chest while his dick was still in her ass.

Bubblegum was in the same situation as she shudders a bit on the dildo.

Even her dick twitches a bit which made the Jackal woman grin a bit.

Lillum grins a bit before she just gestured for them to wait before she said this.

"You know… we could stop now and just see how they react… but tell me… do you two want to stop here… or get fucked by everyone in the room?... I'll remove the masks in a bit so you can speak… but first..." Lillum teased with a grin on her face while she ever so lightly… and gently… put a finger on Me-Mow's bud… and the effect was instant…

Me-Mow shudders before she actually came from just having her bud touched.

Lillum smirks before she pulled her hand away to see how Bubblegum was doing since she had full sight of what just happened… right when the Jackal woman instantly opened her mouth, and took the entire length in to suck on it… and like last time… the effect was instant…

Bubblegum muffly groans before she came from both her pussy and her dick before she felt her dick squirt in the woman's mouth.

The Jackal woman lets out a pleased tone while she drank the sweet tasting semen before she felt Bubblegum tapping off, but didn't remove her mouth to lightly lick the dick while Lillum spoke up.

"Now then… since you two have to be panting after that, you two should have got more then enough of the aphrodisiac into your bodies… Mr. Orc… Mrs. Jackal… please remove the masks after sealing the canisters… we punishers need to keep our wits right?, and we should hear how they want this to go right?" Lillum teased while she looks to the Orc and Jackal woman holding the canisters near Bubblegum and Me-Mow.

The orc and the Jackal woman nod their heads while grinning to their mistress before they both sealed the canisters before they start removing the masks.

Once they were off, Bubblegum and Me-Mow were trying to catch their breaths while everyone can finally see the deep blush on their faces.

Lillum grins at that before she spoke up.

"So… what do you two want to do now?" Lillum asked with a grin on her face.

Deep down, both Bubblegum and Me-Mow didn't want to give Lillum the satisfaction but sadly the aphrodisiac's effects made them say this.

"P-Please fuck us."

Lillum grins from that before she spoke up.

"Well everyone… you heard them… give them what they asked for…. Might as well full on gang bang them." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she felt her dick getting a bit painful from the sight of Me-Mow begging to be fucked.

Some the orcs and Jackal women grin before they each approached Bubblegum and Me-Mow while the two last Jackal woman were two busy with Ricardio and the Deer.

A moment later, Lillum looked at Me-Mow before licking her lips while an orc near Bubblegum spoke up.

"So pretty pink lady, may I help you?" The Orc said while holding some strong looking hands up, sounded like he wanted to help her down… but considering that he's a punisher as well… just showed she was trading a dildo for a dick since the guy was fully erect.

Bubblegum pants before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… p-please."

A moment later, the Orc helped Bubblegum off of the dildo and sets her on the ground… right before seeing 5 Orc's with erect dicks around her and 4 Jackal woman who grew dicks did the same… all in all… they were looking at Bubblegum with lust in their eyes.

Bubblegum, with the effect of the aphrodisiac, surprisingly let out a slight smile at the sight.

With Me-Mow…

Lillum and most of the Orcs and Jackal women looked down at Me-Mow who still had a dick in her ass before Lillum spoke up.

"So… mind if I fuck your pussy?" Lillum teased when she got on her knees while her dick pulsed with blood and was fully erect.

The feline assassin pants a few before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

"Well then… Everyone else, after I start fucking Me-Mow, pick a body part and fuck it, and for those who are left out… I got a mouth, a pussy or ass right?... and we still have Sake there even if she is down right now." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she crawls to Me-Mow and everyone saw how sexy Lillum's ass looked when she got close to Me-Mow and got on top of her and got ready to thrust her dick into Me-Mow.

Me-Mow continues to pant when she saw Lillum before one Jackal woman went to Lillum's pussy before another went for her ass.

Two orcs decide to have their fun with Sake before they approached her.

Lillum groans from that before she practically pushed herself balls deep into Me-Mow which pushed the vibrating egg deeper into Me-Mow's pussy while the Jackal women pushed their dicks as deep as they could go while two Jackal women quickly approached Me-Mow and Lillum's heads before the duo were forced to suck the two Jackal woman off.

Me-Mow just moan with pure ecstasy as she felt her pussy getting fucked hard while still feeling the orc behind her fucking her ass before she tries to think.

'_Oh fuck!... I-I'm not supposed to enjoy it but… Oh Glob… it feels so good. Especially with the egg… No… I'm still me… It's that damn gas that affected me… Hope Bonnibel is okay.'_

Speaking of Bonnie…

The scene showed a surprising sight with Bubblegum already getting it good… but to some shock, she actually had a Jackal woman get onto all fours and starts to fuck her ass with no mercy which impressed the Jackal woman a bit and the sisters as well before one of the ones near the Orc's spoke up.

"So… since our sister is getting dicked right now, you guys want to go first to really mess with the pink bitch… we'll give you boys a show to help if you do… maybe more after this punishment is over." One of the Jackal woman said before surprisingly the Orc near her by kissing him on the lips for a moment before pulling away and winking at him.

The orc blushed at first before grinning at the woman before speaking up.

"No problem toots. My bros and I will give you and your sisters a very nice show." He said before he and the two other orcs circled around Bubblegum and the Jackal woman before the first one spoke up after getting behind the former Candy Monarch.

"Hope you don't mind this big package!" He said before he grabs hold of Bubblegum's ass before he rams his dick inside causing Bubblegum to scream and moan from the sudden penetration before feeling her pussy squirt hard on the floor.

The second orc chuckles before speaking.

"Ha! This bitch just came after just sticking your dick in. I wonder what else she can do." He said before he grabs hold of Bubblegum's head and shoves his dick in her mouth causing her to gag a bit when she felt the orc's dick hitting the back of her throat before the orc starts face fucking her.

The final orc decided to use Bubblegum's breasts before giving himself a titfuck.

"Oh fuck… don't know what you ugly bastards are doing but keep it up, I just felt her creampie my pussy a little, and damn she's still going." The Jackal woman teased while she keeps pushing her hips back on Bubblegum's dick.

The the orcs grinned causing them to go rough on Bubblegum while causing said former Monarch to thrust faster in the Jackal woman's pussy before she tries to think.

'_Oh Glob… I'm in such a deep mess… I supposed to hate this but… I'm actually enjoying it… I can't tell if its the gas's fault… or me… What am I?' _She thought before tears start to leak from her eyes.

"Oh boys and pink bitch… mind looking this way for a second?" A Jackal woman said from nearby.

The orcs looked to said direction while Bubblegum was forced to turn to see what the Jackal woman wanted.

To their confusion, the others just stood there for a second, but then one of them, the middle one summoned a dick and starts to make out with one of the other Jackal woman while one knelt down and starts to deep throat the dick while the dickgirl Jackal amazon roughly gripped the kissing ones ass…. Wait… weren't they sisters… or was that just a term from their tribe?

The three orcs were confused before the orc who had his dick in Bubblegum's ass spoke up.

"Wait, I thought you ladies are sisters."

The Jackal woman getting kissed pulled her head away before she spoke up.

"Some of us are, sometimes we don't find a man for awhile and we normally have to fuck one another to keep our species alive, we can tell who's siblings or not based on scent so no in breeds are made, however some sisters, blood related normally team up with a lover and as long as we don't cause the full blood sister to get knocked up, we can fuck them as much as we want, hell, the one blowing me is my full blood sister after all but do you see me complaining?, thought you men would be excited to see sisters or even twins going at it." The Jackal woman said with a fanged grin on her face.

The full blooded sister just sent a wink to the Orc's after she pulled her head away before she spoke up.

"Indeed, I mean you guys have a habit of taking multiple wives, so if you see two of them getting to know one another… is that so wrong?, or do you join in from the hot sight?" The Sister said before she starts to lick at her sisters pussy which mader the sister groan before she got stroked off.

The orc trio were again surprised before the second orc with his dick in Bubblegum's spoke.

"You kidding? Like we're gonna pass on two hot ladies that are giving us a great show. Besides you all will make excellent wives with bodies like that. Especially when we knock you all up." He said with a grin.

"Well then… why don't we give a sight that will really get you guys going with that pink bitch… Sister… on your hands and knees… I'm going for that ass now." The Jackal amazon said before the sister just winks at her before doing just that while the third stepped back for a moment to let the dickgirl Jackal woman get into position, she then pressed the head of her dick at her sisters ass before she thrusts herself balls deep into her, but instead of screaming or anything like that, the sisters poke up when she felt her sister thrusting her hips.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the stuff!, keep going sister!, really fuck my slutty ass!" The Sister begged before the other sister just grins while she keeps that up, hell she even starts spanking her sisters ass which caused the sister to moan with delight.

While the orcs were turned on by the sight, the third orc with his dick in the former Candy Monarch's breasts spoke up.

"Quick question. What if the pink bitch ends up knocking up your sister here even though she's got the wolf's pup in there?"

However the Jackal getting fucked by Bubblegum spoke up this time.

"O-Oh don't w-worry… w-we have an inborn… a-ability… t-to c-choose to get knocked u-up or n-not… d-depending o-on h-how w-well she does… I-I can e-either bare her young… or not… w-without her consent." The Jackal woman said while she keeps thrusting her hips back at Bubblegum's thrusts to really get her deep inside of her.

The orcs were indeed surprised to hear that before they shrugged and return to really give it to Bubblegum as hard as they could causing said former Candy Monarch to gag and moan while making Bubblegum thrust hard in the Jackal woman's pussy before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… I hope she decides to not get pregnant.'_

However the Jackal woman under her said this.

"Oh yeah!... k-keep this up and I'll definitely bare your young!" The Jackal woman whorishly moans out when she felt Bubblegum bash into her cervix now.

Bubblegum's eyes widen with shock when she heard that.

Sadly she can't move away with the aphrodisiac driving her body to mate, plus to add insult to injury the orcs have a good hold of her.

So the only thing she can try to do is hold back her climax as best as she can.

Meanwhile with Me-Mow and the others…

The Jackal sisters and the Jackal with Bubblegum spoke up with a tone that was loud enough to hear before Lillum, who took a moment to have the Jackal she was sucking off, pull away before she spoke up.

"My my, seems you ladies are really the fun breed here, I'm going to enjoy sending prisoners to you if you need people to help your species… hope you like being rewarded well if you work for me fully." Lillum said while she used a hand to stroke the Amazon Jackal that she sucked off while she keeps thrusting her hips into Me-Mow.

The Jackal women all grin with excitement before one of them spoke.

"You kidding? You make sure our species grows and will work for you as long as you need us. Heck we'll even send our young when they become adults to assist you."

"Good to know… now as my first order… start fucking as hard as you can… I want to make sure my new subjects are satisfied… and as for the prisoner… get ready… cause when you unlock that dick perk… I'll be sending you to their camp for a week to help them." Lillum said while she used a hand to caress Me-Mow's cheek before she kissed her lips for a moment and then she went back to blowing the Amazon Jackal that she was stroking off… but this time about twice as hard to really get her to feel her mouth.

The Jackal woman groans and moans loud from that action while Me-Mow gags and moans from the other Jackal Amazon's dick before she would have the chance to protest before thinking.

'_Oh shit no. Ain't no way anyone is gonna use me and Bonnibel as breeders.' _She thought.

Sadly, the aphrodisiac's effects caused her to feel some excitement making her folds wet.

Lillum while she sucks on the Jackal woman's dick more and more when she felt that before she starts thrusting faster and faster into Me-Mow which caused the vibrating egg to bash into her cervix repeatedly.

Me-Mow's eyes widen from that feeling causing her to muffly moan loud from that while trying to fight back the aphrodisiac's effects.

Meanwhile with Sake when the two Orc's who walk her way. They saw that Sake was finally coming too while she had a pleased look on her face, they had large guts and muscle, but for a demon like Sake, she was bigger and stronger then they were by quite a bit.

The two orcs grins when they look at Sake while their dicks twitch with excitement.

When Sake finally snapped out of her stunned state, she noticed the two Orc's and their twitching dicks before she spoke up when she saw the others going at it.

"Well well well, seems I missed quite a bit, mind filling me in on what I missed before you two give it to me good?" Sake asked when she got up from the chair… and towers over the two Orc's with a grin on her face while her dick vanished to show a soaked pussy, seems Lillum cleaned things before going to the others, at least on the outside.

The two orcs grins before they both explained what happened prior with the masks and aphrodisiacs before the first orc said this.

"...and then Mistress said we should keep you company while they enjoy fucking the prisoners and here we are."

"I see, interesting, well I'm not really a thinker... more of a fucker, so why don't we get hammered and start fucking, you can even pick the position after you get a good buzz." Sake said before she took a big gulp of her stash before she held it out for the Orc's, just how much did that thing have in it?, was it limitless or something?

The orcs didn't know what's in there before they shrugged and took a drink from Sake's gourd.

A moment later, a warm feeling went through their bodies after they had their fill and they had slight blushes on their faces when they could already feel the drink kicking in, did Oni's have access to some good drinks or was this handmade?

"So… how do you want to do this beautiful?" The second orc asked.

"Hmmm, surprise me, I'm a bit on the big side so unless you guys are a lot stronger then your strong muscles show, then lifting and lowering me is out of the question, maybe I could ride one of you or suck you off while the other goes to town on my other holes, I'm not picky." Sake said before taking another swig of her stash and got a bit buzzed herself now.

The two orcs looked at each other before they nod before one orc lays on the floor on his back with his dick standing like a tower before he spoke up.

"I think you know what to do yes?"

"Does a person get drunk when they drink?, just get ready to feel how good an Oni's pussy is when they are hammered to hell." Sake said before she surprised the Orc's a bit when she practically guzzled her stash for a bit while her face looked more and more drunk the more she drank.

The two orcs were surprised before thinking this.

'_How does she do that?'_

A moment she stopped drinking and looked to the two Orc's with a look that showed that she was hammered beyond most would see with a grin on her face before she spoke up with a slur.

"SSssshooo… I just r*Hic* ride the dichssshhh right?" Sake said before she stumbles toward the Orc who was on the ground with a hazed look in her eyes.

The orc on the ground sweatdropped a bit before speaking up.

"Yes indeed toots." He said before the other orc spoke up.

"And I get that sweet ass of yours." He said with a grin.

Sake looked to him with a hazed look in her eyes before she spoke up with a slur again.

"M-More Dicckysss… for me.. How ssshhwweet." Sake barely got out before she somehow and impressively stumbled over the Orc on the ground and his dick was pointed right at her pussy, Sake then gripped it with a few fingers and with surprisingly accuracy for a person who was as hammered as her, dropped down and completely hilts the Orc's dick with a pleased whorish moan on her face before she starts riding his dick like a bitch in heat.

"Oh fuck!" The orc groans when he felt that before he starts to enjoy it.

The second orc grins before he got behind Sake and grabbed hold of her ass cheeks before spread them.

That's when he said this.

"Let's see what's in door number 2." He said before he jams his dick inside the Oni's asshole.

Sake when she felt that, lets out a slutty groan while her holes tighten greatly on the Orc duo's dicks before she really starts to get wild with her riding to get them to really go at her… seem's Sake wasn't bluffing about Oni's and getting drunk… they really get wild.

The orc duo groans from how tight it was before they start thrusting their dicks in hard so they can really please Sake.

Sake, since she couldn't really bend down right now, just placed her hands on the ground while she continues to fuck the Orc's while the camera went to Ricardio, it looks like the Jackal woman was easily overpowering him and was riding his dick like a woman possessed and it looked like Ricardio came countless time and the Amazon still didn't stop when she made Ricardio ride out another orgasm.

Ricardio continues to grunt groan before thinking this.

'_Oh Glob… this woman is crazy. How is she not tired? Seems I won't be able to fuck Bubblegum or the cat today… Unless my new dick doesn't fall off. Which is what I'm feeling right now.' _He thought.

"Come on you fucker, you're a prisoner here and while you're a punisher, I'm not ringed so I got fucking rank on you, I'm not stopping till I'm satisfied or until time is up, so you better keep that dick erect or I'm going for that ass next!" The Amazon growls out while she keeps riding Ricardio's dick.

Ricardio gulps before thinking.

'_I should've stayed in Ice King's body.'_

Meanwhile with the Deer who keeps fucking the Jackal Amazon, seems he had more stamina then Ricardio and didn't come yet, but he was about to when she felt his dick twitching inside of her.

The Deer continues to pound his dick into the Jackal Amazon's pussy into submission while feeling his dick twitching faster and faster.

"Oh... FUCK!, you damn prisoner… give it to me already!, unload that semen that's packed in your fucking nuts and go for my ass next!, I'm not stopping till your shooting blanks!" The Jackal Amazon orders while she used her grip on the stone block with the dildo to push back into the Deers thrusts while she felt him twitching more an more in her.

The Deer continues to thrust hard for a few moments more before he came very hard in the Jackal Amazon's pussy.

"OHH FUCK!" The Jackal woman yelled out with a pleased look on her face when she came hard on the Deer's dick.

The Deer continues to cum hard in the woman's pussy while filling up her womb for about 50 seconds before he finally taps off. Was he really that pent up?

"O-Oh… fucking… I-I would ask… if your backed up or something… but I won't… put that dick in my ass and start fucking me…." The Amazon Jackal said while she looked at the Deer with a lust fueled look.

The Deer snort a bit before he took his dick out and immediately jams his dick into the Amazon Jackal's asshole and gave it the same treatment like he did with the pussy.

"OH YOU… FUCKING… BEAST!... DON'T STOP!" The Jackal woman yelled out while the camera went to Bubblegum's group, looks like the sisters were getting close and the leftover Jackal woman walked over and seemed to please Bubblegum's nipples while the Orc fucked them… all in all, Bubblegum was getting pleased in multiple areas and the Jackal woman getting fucked had a pleased look on her face before she said this when she felt Bubblegum twitching in her.

"Oh you fucking!... CUM IN ME AND I'LL BARE YOUR CHILD!" The Jackal woman said with a begging tone while the sister Jackal fucking her blood sister's ass just grins from that, seems they may have a candy based sister soon.

Bubblegum tries to hold back her climax while the three orcs, who continues to fuck her, felt their dicks twitching as well which caused them to go fast and hard on her.

A few minutes later, each Jackal sister came hard with the dickgirl one cumming inside of her sister's ass which in turn made her cum hard while the one getting fucked by Bubblegum felt her body shuddering before yelling when she came insanly hard on Bubblegum's dick to milk it for all it had.

The orc trio couldn't hold it in anymore before one orc came hard in her ass, the other in her mouth which caused Bubblegum to gag a bit while trying to swallow some and the final orc, who pulls his dick out of the former Candy Ruler's breasts, stroke his dick as hard as he can before he snarls and felt his dick about to spurt on Bubblegum's breasts.

However, right before he could, the Jackal woman next to him just bent down and took the head of his dick into her mouth and starts to lick the head with a hungry look in her eyes, seems she felt left out from not being able to cum yet.

The orc was a bit surprised but that washed away before he grins and gave the woman want she wants by cumming hard in her mouth.

The Jackal woman was a bit surprised from the amount but just gulped it down for the most part… she had an idea for in a bit when the Orc taps off.

Before that happened, Bubblegum, who felt her ass and mouth getting filled up, had no choice but to climax inside the Jackal woman's pussy.

Although this load was big, considering she was trying to hold back her climax.

The Jackal woman getting filled lets out a groan before she came again and her head fell to the ground while she let's Bubblegum fill her up.

It took almost 40 seconds before Bubblegum finally taps off. However she didn't felt any relief knowing the consequences that are about to come.

The Jackal who was getting her mouth filled finally felt the Orc tap off before she pulled her head away with her cheeks puffed up a bit.

She winked to the Orc and gestured for him to hold Bubblegum's head back for some reason.

The orc was confused but just went with it before he grabbed hold of Bubblegum's head after making sure that his brother tapped off before he pulls his dick out.

Bubblegum, after making sure to swallow the orc's cum was trying to catch her breath before she felt her face points up before she was looking at the ceiling for some reason.

A moment later, the Jackal woman then appeared in her vision before she used her hands to open Bubblegum's mouth, which was odd for a second before the Amazon opened hers and the semen she had slowly poured into Bubblegum's mouth like it was a cup.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before she tries to move her head away before thinking.

'_N-No more cum.' _She thought.

However, the Jackal woman continues to pour the semen into Bubblegum's mouth before she shocked her by smashing her lips onto Bubblegum's and her long tongue interacts with Bubblegum's while the semen moved around inside of Bubblegum's mouth as a result.

Bubblegum made some muffled sounds before she surprisingly climaxed from her pussy.

The Jackal woman chuckles a bit before she pulled away, closed Bubblegum's mouth, and pinched her nose closed, if she didn't swallow, she wouldn't be able to breath.

The former Candy Monarch knew what the Jackal woman want before she closed her eyes and tries to ignore the taste as she starts swallowing the cum in her mouth.

The Jackal woman grins from that before she waits till Bubblegum finish before letting her head go.

She then spoke up to the others.

"Personally I enjoyed that, but considering I didn't get much fun… mind if I take her ass next round?, I'll let you fuck my ass or pussy at the same time if you want… or… mind if I take all three of you and my sisters can get a turn?" The Jackal woman said to the Orc that was in Bubblegum's ass while summoning a dick before she strokes it.

The Orc chuckles a bit before before speaking up.

"Hehe… For you toots I like to enjoy the feel of that nice bod of yours. How about you guys?" He asked before the two orcs nod in agreement while grinning.

The Jackal woman grins before she had her dick vanish before she spoke up.

"Follow me then boys, my sisters can take things from here for a bit… and just to let you know… I'm a pretty freaky chick in my clan… so hope you don't mind if two of you share one hole if you get what I mean." The Jackal woman said with a grin on her face after licking her lips when she walked away with a slight swing of her well muscled ass.

The two orcs were a bit surprised but otherwise grin at how freaky the woman was before the trio followed her.

Bubblegum, who still had her dick in the other Jackal woman's pussy, shudders a bit before she felt tears start to leak out from her eyes.

Even if the aphrodisiac was forcing her to enjoy it, deep down she was still the Princess and she was not really enjoying it.

However a moment later, she was pushed on her back and out of the Jackal's pussy by the dickgirl Jackal before she spoke up.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about raising this kid in our sister's womb, we have a tradition of keeping them in our clan to raise, you can visit if you want but don't expect to walk away without pupping a few more of our woman… now ladies… get to work." The lead Jackal orders before the Jackal, who was supposedly knocked up, moved to suck Bubblegum's dick clean, while the sister went to lick at Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum shudders and groans from this action before after a few moments, Bubblegum felt her dick standing up.

Even though the former Candy Monarch was trying to be strong, she still had this thought.

'_Finn… Marceline... Phoebe… Me-Mow… Help me.' _She thought while tears continue to leak a bit.

Me-Mow however was having her own issue when Lillum thrusts her dick with more speed before she felt the two Jackal Women fucking her ass and pussy twitching like the one in her mouth, and the one in Me-Mow's must be getting close as well from the look on her face was any indication while her own starts twitching, the same could be said for the Orc in Me-Mow's ass when they thrust harder into their respective partners.

Me-Mow was trying to not let out a single moan while groaning as she felt her her pussy and ass getting fucked before she felt her own orgasm approaching before she tries to hold that one back as well.

A minute later… Lillum shocked Me-Mow when she thrusts as hard as she could with one thrust which forced the vibrating egg to burst into her womb right before Lillum unloads right on it before it starts to bounce around from the small space while the Jackal woman, who was in Me-Mow's mouth let out a snarl when she placed a hand on her head before cumming right down her throat with the same happening to Lillum while she drank her Jackal Amazon's load, the same was happening with the two woman who creampied Lillum's holes with pleased looks on their faces.

The orc who was pounding Me-Mow's ass, growls a bit before he came beyond hard in her ass.

The feline assassin eyes widen from not only having her mouth filled up, but her ass, pussy and womb as well. And thanks to the power of the vibrating egg, it caused Me-Mow to lose her cool and came hard on Lillum's dick before having this thought.

'_No… I don't want to get pregnant.'_

A bit later the group all tapped off and pulled free of each person one by one which left Me-Mow who sat with the Orc's dick still in her ass and Lillum who keeps her dick inside of Me-Mow before speaking up.

"Ohhh… I can feel your pussy milking me… guess your body wants to bear my young huh?" Lillum said before she licks and nips at Me-Mow's neck.

Even though Me-Mow was still under the aphrodisiac's effects, she still sent Lillum a blushing glare before speaking up.

"F-Fuck… y-you… I would… n-never… have… y-your kid… I would… r-rather have.. O-Obsidian's." She said while feeling a bit surprised on the inside.

Lillum just giggles before she spoke up.

"Hear that everyone… seems she still has the energy to defy us… why don't we fix that?" Lillum teased while she used her magic to make her dick erect… and a few inches bigger while it was still in her pussy and womb.

Me-Mow groans before she gave Lillum a hateful glare before speaking up.

"You put a kid in me, I'll make sure he or she is never born. Same goes to your slutty goons."

And that… caused Lillum to freeze before she spoke up with a cold tone.

"You know… considering you just threaten your child and threatened possible mothers of your kids… even if it was mine…. I was considering your status as a purple ring… I would have showed mercy… but now... Everyone… lets bring this bitch to the breaking point." Lillum ordered before her dick grew to match Emerald's size… a full 12 inches and was 3 inches in width and while still inside of Me-Mow's pussy.

Me-Mow grinds her teeth before she saw angry looking Jackal Amazons with their dicks ready.

Me-Mow still said this.

"You can try… but they're not my kids. Especially if they came out of your pussies."

Lillum then shocked Me-Mow and the others by actually slapping her cheek before giving her a cold look.

"You know… I should let you know I have a perfect track record with breaking bitches like you… so tell you what… I didn't give you a pregnancy pill… I gave you an Anti-pregnancy pill… so while you can't get knocked up right now… it doesn't mean I can't break a bitch like you into licking my cock with glee… did you think I was the princess here and head figure for just being in the Royal family… no… I'm the head bitch here because I can break bitches like you like that…. So unless you give a heartfelt apology to not me… not even the Jackal Amazon's here… but to the unborn kids that you threatened…. **Then you better prepare to get broken to the point that you won't be able to even think about anything but pleasing me… I may be fair but even I have a breaking point." **Lillum said while her body radiates raw power and it pressed down on everyone in the room while she gave Me-Mow a chilling glare.

Me-Mow was shock on all levels. Namely the one about the anti pregnancy pill that she thought was not.

"W-Wait I'm sorry." She said.

Lillum then gripped Me-Mow roughly before she spoke up while her eyes radiate power.

"**Sorry for… what?" **Lillum said while her power rose more to the point that even Bubblegum's group felt it and even Ricardio and the Deer's groups had to stop to look with various levels of shock.

Me-Mow shivered with fear before speaking.

"I-I'm… s-sorry for the threat."

"**Now…. tell it to them…. **You threatened their soon to be born pups, and you should know how pissed Canine humanoids get when you threaten their young." Lillum said after letting go of Me-Mow's head and points a thumb at the Jackal Amazon's while her power slowly recedes.

Me-Mow looks to the angry Jackals before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry for threatening to kill your kids." She said with some fear in her voice.

"How about it ladies… think she deserves it?, I can unlock her dick perk right now and have her fuck you all till she passes out or until the punishment is over and gives you cute pups or kittens if you want… I think she owes you that much considering what just happened right?" Lillum said while looking at the Jackal Amazon's with a serious look in her eyes.

The Jackal Amazons look at each other before one spoke up.

"We will accept. But we don't want her at our village and near our kids."

Me-Mow scoffed before speaking.

"Trust me I won't."

"Actually ladies… how about a deal since she seems to really not get it… I can put multiple seals and what not on her that either have her follow your orders to the letter when in your village for the week she is there every month, or feel extreme pain throughout her entire body, I mean… you like a pet right… why not a cute little kitty!" Lillum said while sending a glare right at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was shocked before speaking.

"No please. I'll take the pain." She pleaded.

"Ohhh… so your not objecting to going?, but to the order thing huh?... I'm sure I can oblige when I send you there to be their bitch." Lillum said with a cold grin on her face when Me-Mow had a very poor choice of words.

Me-Mow was now scared before speaking.

"No please I'm begging you. Knock me up if you want. Just don't send me to the village please." She said with actual tears.

"Hmmm… maybe, but what would you do in exchange, I'm sure these ladies will want to be sure I don't skimp out so how about this…. Whenever a Jackal Amazon comes to you during free time, doesn't matter when, where or why, you drop whatever you're doing and you fuck them, even if it's in front of your friends, family, or whoever, the reason doesn't matter… I don't care how my brother feels since even he would be agreeing with me on the fact that you threaten children who didn't do wrong, I may be a bitch but even you have to get that you were the one who fucked up… not I." Lillum said with a tone that dared her to piss her off again.

Me-Mow was now afraid if the prince found out before speaking.

"Please I'm sorry. I'll go to there village as an apology and I promise not to cause any problems to them and my… kids. Just don't tell Obsidian this."

"Hmmm… alright… but I can only keep this a secret if you do what I just said, I won't say anything sure, but if they come here and want to fuck you or have you fuck them… what will you do?" Lillum asked while looking Me-Mow in the eyes.

"I-I… let them… with no resistance." Me-Mow said while tears continues to leak out.

"Good girl… now then… I'll summon your card and unlock your dick growth perk, but I expect you to fuck these Jackal woman even if your kitty cock hurts like hell after so many cumshots… honestly this one was for Bubblegum but I think these ladies have a say as well… Ladies… if you want this bitch to fuck you… get on all fours and show those sexy ass's, if not, I'll personally give you a child myself to make up for what this bitch said about your pack." Lillum said while looking back at the Jackal women.

Said women who continues to glare at Me-Mow want her to suffer before they each each went on their hands and knees before showing their asses to Lillum and Me-Mow.

"Welp… seem's it unanimous… you get to fuck these ladies until the punishment is over… and Mr. Orc, I'll be taking a moment to calm down, if Me-Mow here slows down, fuck her pussy or ass and force her to hump them till they are bloated with this bitch's cum, I'll get Me-Mow's card from her loincloth and unlock it in a moment so make sure she doesn't move at all." Lillum said before she pulled her dick free and the Vibrator stayed in Me-Mow's womb and acted as a shaking plug which kept the semen in her.

Me-Mow shudders before she closed her eyes and starts to silently cry from what just happened.

The feline assassin was known to be brave and tough and would bounce back from a defeat.

But this time… it seems she won't be bouncing back from this or ever after what Lillum had done.

A moment later, Lillum got Me-Mow's card before she looked in the perks for a moment and said this.

"You know, considering things… might as well give you the full dick growth package." Lillum said before she not only unlocked the perk but put as many points into it to fully unlock it for some reason, but reduced it so that Me-Mow would grow a dick that would be perfect for the Amazon's.

Me-Mow, who continues to cry, couldn't look Lillum in the eyes before speaking.

"T-Thank…sob… you." She said with a tone that shows that she has given up on… maybe everything.

Lillum just looked at her before she spoke up.

"Get ready to fuck them now, bringing the dick right… now." Lillum said before she activates Me-Mow's dick growth perk and the effect was instant when turned the perk on.

Me-Mow's dick when it grew from her bud was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

And with the effect of the aphrodisiac and the fact that this was her very first time, and that she had her guard down… she wasn't prepared for the flood of info that flooded her brain and it caused to go from crying to panting from hornyness in no time flat.

Me-Mow even though panting, still has some tears in her before she approaches the first Jackal woman before the feline grabbed her ass and shoves her dick in the woman's pussy.

The one who was getting fucked groans for a moment before she spoke up.

"That's right bitch, right now, your nothing more than a semen tank right now so we can birth pups… or in your case cubs… better get ready cause once we talk to our leader, your going to be a personal favorite of everyone in the village and for those who go to this Kingdom." The Jackal Amazon said while she thrusts her hips back into Me-Mow's thrusts.

Me-Mow shudders before speaking.

"I… understand. I'm a worthless cum tank." She said before she starts thrusting hard in the woman's pussy while showing no enthusiastic in either face or tone.

The Jackal woman chuckles from that before she spoke up.

"Lets me put it to you like this bitch, if you were trying to have the prince's child or litter, wouldn't you be pissed off whoever threaten your kids or soon to be kids?, hell if we threatened Bubblebitch over there, you would be pissed right?" the Jackal woman said while she tightens her pussy on Me-Mow's dick while the barbs on it scrape her insides which made her groan and moan while her sisters wait their turn.

The feline assassin, at first blushed a bit at the mention of Prince Obsidian, keeps pounding the Jackal woman's pussy before speaking.

"Yes… but… I was… wrong to do it… to you guys. Please let me keep doing this till I'm forgiven."

"Oh don't worry, depending on how you do here, and if you can please our boss who would make us seem like low grade lovers in comparison, you maybe forgiven, but let me put it to you like this, cause an issue like this and my sisters and I won't stop till you fall unconscious and even then may continue fucking your body… understand?" The lead Jackal of the three said with the others nodding their heads.

"Y-Yes… ma'am." She said with sadness in her voice.

Time then passed greatly for the group, Bubblegum's, Me-Mow's, Sake's, until only 5 minutes were left and Me-Mow had filled the trio constantly like Lillum ordered so that their wombs were a bit extended… Me-Mow at this time...

Me-Mow continues to plow the fourth Jackal even though her dick hurts, she still kept going while showing no emotion other than sadness.

Bubblegum in the meantime, heard from Lillum a bit ago after Me-Mow started her humping spree on what Me-Mow said when she walked near her and Bubblegum was now using her ass to ride Lillum's dick to help calm her while the other Orc's and Jackal Amazon's were now screwing one another with the Deer and Ricardio still forced to go at it with their respective woman, though three went to the Deer when his stamina was surprising to say the least.

Ricardio however was now wishing he was dead.

Bubblegum who tries to please Lillum with her ass while watching what her feline friend was doing.

Honestly, she was not mad Me-Mow cause to be fair, Lillum kinda caused this when she trick Me-Mow. Now all she can do is watch from afar with sadness in her eyes seeing her friend act like this.

A few minutes later, a timer rang out before Lillum spoke up.

"Alright everyone, Bubblegum and Me-Mow's punishment is over… time to now punish Ricardio and the Deer now." Lillum announced after she took a moment to cum in Bubblegum's ass and surprisingly gently pulls her off her dick and sets her on her feet while the Jackal woman with Me-Mow got to their feet and when Me-Mow wobbles, they helped support her, they were still irritated, but they did follow rules.

Me-Mow just puts her head down in sadness while Bubblegum who felt a bit weak at first went to Me-Mow's side to hug her.

Ricardio and the Deer were a bit surprised before Ricardio spoke.

"Wait what?"

"Simple, you two are prisoners as well and lets just say that I'm switching things around to be fair by doing this... " Lillum said before she snapped her fingers before cloud appeared around the duo, Ricardio coughed while the deer did the same before their voices start to change…. To feminine sounding ones.

It wasn't long before the cloud disappeared and everyone saw the prisoners new looks.

Ricardio had a female body now and the Deer had a more womanly shape.

Ricardio had long black hair that trailed down her pale skin, D to E cup breasts, wide hips… all in all looked gorgeous.

The Deer… was changed into a Humanoid looking Doe, had surprisingly wide hips, large F to G cup breasts, her horns were shortened… all in all the two looked surprisingly beautiful.

Bubblegum, who continues to hug Me-Mow, blushed a bit when she saw them while Me-Mow was not paying attention before Bubblegum spoke.

"Why'd you did that?"

"Simple, their scheduling for their punishment is right now after yours, so I decided to do a double feature of sorts… now you two can punish these two for their crimes and order these ladies and gentlemen around… though it looks like Sake is… still busy." Lillum said before looking back at the two Orcs while sweatdropping… who… got in over their heads when Sake was now blowing one who was on the ground and was bouncing her hips on another on the ground… and looked like she was enjoying herself.

Bubblegum blushed but sweatdrop as well before she looked at Me-Mow before looking at Lillum before speaking up.

"Can I just tell them what they can do and get Me-Mow out?"

"Nope, I mean you rememberber the rules right?, you two maybe called to punish others as well, now while I can let Me-Mow sit this one out, she will be called sooner or later, but for you… don't you have some anger for these two?... mainly Ricario… or... Rcardiete?, for trying to harm you and your friends years ago?, and for the Deer who stuck you and your people on the ceiling in a sewer… tell you what… let Me-Mow order the Doe around since she's normally complacent, and I'll leave you to work out your anger on Ricardia… I'll even let Me-Mow order me around if she wants to get any anger out on me as well." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she took a moment to glance at Me-Mow to see if she would react.

Unfortunately the feline show didn't show any excitement or anger while Bubblegum was concerned frowns at Lillum before speaking.

"How about you leave Me-Mow alone for now and I'll punish these two. Plus I have some anger for you."

Lillum however sighs before she spoke up.

"Look Bubblegum, I get that you are pissed, but let me ask you one thing before you start biting my head off… well two things really… one… do you really have the authority to push me around?, your a red Ring here for a reason and you did this with Phoebe and her Fire Giants, granted it was in a calmer tone, but you could think of this as karma bitch slapping you with a reverse situation right now, and the second part, I was born and raised to punish and break people from birth, so while you can get as mad as you want, didn't you build your kingdom from scratch?, enforce the rules that you want and imprison people who didn't deserve it?, I can go on more but I think I made my point… deep down… you and I are not so different for one reason only… were doing what's best for our kingdom… you to prevent war… and me to protect Ooo, unless you can understand that, you have no right to even try and push me around, the Princesss and ruler of this kingdom." Lillum said to Bubblegum to really knock some reality into Bubblegum and oddly causes a flashback of her destroying the Fire giants and that she was doing it for her kingdom… just like Lillum is protecting the world… in a sick legal way.

Luckily for Lillum, Bubblegum did remember before speaking.

"The past does not need to be reminded. If I could, I would tell my old self not to do it. What I did was a terrible mistake that can never be forgiven. But I know what my status is. I'm not showing any authority since it was taken from me. I'm only negotiating to keep my friend safe. I don't want her to be broken. Because this might lead to… ending her own life if this keeps up."

"Then you tell me this, what would you do if you were in my shoes, forced day in and day out to punish prisoners when you came of legal age and forced to watch the acts when you were nothing more then a child so that it became the normality you see, I was RAISED from childhood to be what I am and while I don't fully like it, it does have its perks, and as for the authority thing, you will get it back in two and a half years... and try and repeat what you said, personally I'm more then willing to either choke on you dick or get whipped till I'm nothing more than a crying mess from my eyes and pussy but we both know that you know that I'm not breaking rules here, granted I may push them sometimes, but that's only to make sure I can keep my own people happy and safe… honestly I would prefer nothing else then to take a vacation or something since I have been doing shit like this since I was 18…" Lillum said before her gaze went… a bit insane before she shook her head and her gaze returned to normal while she tried to calm down.

Me-Mow, who was still down, was a bit shocked when she saw that while Bubblegum who was shocked as well, spoke up.

"I may not know what you went through to be like this, but I can understand of how tough the job is even when you enjoy those perks. However, even if you try to break me, I won't be a broken shell. When I get out I will still be the same Bubblegum people liked. I don't want our Kingdoms to go to war, but the peace between you and me… that won't happen."

"Hehe… yeah, maybe I should just let Obsidian or Demonga take the throne and let one of you kill me, honestly my contract with Emerald will give a new body that thrives with sex by turning into a succubus, and considering how well he treats his ladies I doubt I need to worry about any more stress… I might not go fully insane… I mean… you and everyone here despise me so why not just do what you want." Lillum said with a unnerving grin that was on her face…

Bubblegum was a bit disturbed before speaking.

"The only thing I despised is your work. You as a person… probably not since you said you and I are not so different. You could use a vacation. I'm not going to kill you. All I want is to serve my time, leave and never return."

"Hehe… maybe, or maybe you could come here when your not a prisoner… it's not bad for non ringed people and you'll visit your friends for their other two and a half years so you may enjoy this place after your sentence is up… but let me ask you this before I leave… have you ever consider killing yourself when the pressure started to become too much?" Lillum said with a partially insane look in her eyes while she passed Bubblegum… and barely noticeable scars were seen on her wrists that if no one looked close enough… then they would be missed…. Are those… and where was Emerald when they happened?

Bubblegum was a bit taken back on that question before speaking.

"Why do that? Won't your family miss you? And what about Emerald?"

Lillum just stopped in her tracks before looking back to Bubblegum with dead eyes before she spoke up with a chilling smile of all things.

"Who do you think stayed a year for me when my sadness got his attention?... Emerald maybe a monster to you…. But to me… he's the reason I still live even if our contract works for him better if I was dead… as for my family… they don't know and I'm sure Demonga and Obsidian wouldn't really care… Obsidian maybe sad for a bit but he would get over it... " Lillum said to Bubblegum with a hard to place tone.

Me-Mow's eyes widen before she she finally spoke up.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Hehe… maybe… but ask this… should I live if no one really cares?... I know for a fact that I wasn't the happiest person in the world here but I wasn't the worst off person ever… but did either of them say or do anything?... no… not once… Honestly the only reason I'm living was thanks to Emerald… you could counter that Obsidian cared for me… but does he?... I mean I know his stance on things here and I've heard about Phoebe and her hit or miss family… I've even heard about Bubblegum's family… and Gumbald himself… so while you could counter that Obsidian does love me… where was he when I tried to kill myself?" Lillum said with… an eerie smile still on her face.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were surprised to hear that before Bubblegum.

"Is that why you want Finn to be king? So he can maintain some order?"

"More like… I know the kingdom will be in good hands, either from the child or by Finn… my heart.. And soul... belongs to Emerald... the reason I can't give the throne to Obsidian is because he is to… lenient on prisoners... and Demonga… well… you already know what he's like, he may have the kingdom's well being in mind, but he takes things too far… honestly… do you think I can leave the kingdom to either of them to maintain order when one sibling is on one side and the other sibling is on the other?, honestly I could go on and on about stuff like this but do either of you really care?" Lillum said with a shrug of her shoulders and a nonchalant smile on her face.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were speechless before Bubblegum spoke.

"I actually… I now understand the reason. And… sorry." She said while feeling sad.

"Sorry?, what do you have to feel sorry for, I'm a grade A bitch who's putting you prisoners through this so honestly I should be the one saying that when your term is up, granted I get that you might not come here again after this is over but I'm hoping you do since it's not all bad." Lillum said with a confused look on her face.

Bubblegum then walks over to Lillum before she surprised her and everyone else when Bubblegum hugged her.

Lillum's eyes widen a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Whoa, I may like men and women but didn't expect that, where did that come from?" Lillum asked when she was confused further.

Bubblegum looks up to Lillum while still hugging her before speaking.

"I admit to some things that I did were wrong. And judging you like that… was wrong. Even though I don't like the punishment, I still have to do it for the sake of everyone. Plus… at least you know you have another friend that cares." She said with a smile.

Lillum blinked from that before she spoke up.

"Well I would say Emerald from that but since you said that I'm guessing you huh?, well I'm sure your friend there feels very different and would love nothing more then to kill me so I doubt you speak for her." Lillum said while pointing a thumb at Me-Mow.

Everyone else looked at Me-Mow before said feline assassin spoke.

"Actually… I don't know what to think. Half of me wants to kill you but the other… is feeling sad for what you're going through. I'm too complicated. Maybe that's why…" She said before stopping.

"Well, even so I can't exactly stop with the punishments so you two might think otherwise before this is over, but I do have to ask, why stop there?" Lillum asked when she looked at Me-Mow.

"Because me being complicated… was the reason my… mom abandoned me." Me-Mow said.

Lillum blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Well… I won't ask for details, but you have Bubblegum and her friends now and you know how goody goody they are, so I doubt that they will abandon you… not only that… but aren't you getting a bit sweet with Obsidian… I mean you did react when he was mentioned." Lillum said with a understanding tone but it turned teasing near the end.

Me-Mow blushed brightly before speaking.

"Like that will happen. He's a prince and I'm an assassin and a bounty. Besides he'll find out the messed up thing I said. Yes I admit, what I said was beyond bad but the real reason was… I'm worried of being like my own mom. Before she abandoned me, she abused me. I know that's no excuse and for that… I don't deserve to be forgiven by you and the Jackal ladies. Even though I'm very sorry."

To some surprise, Lillum gripped the back of Me-Mow's head lightly and pulled her into a hug with her head between her breasts before Lillum spoke up when looking down at Me-Mow.

"Hmmm… maybe with the Jackals since they are pretty stubborn about Packs and whatnot, but you shouldn't worry about Obsidian, he's an understanding guy, who between you and me, likes dangerous ladies and has a harem filled with some deadly lady prisoners and non ringed ladies who are very understanding... and you saw how much restraint he used on the wolfs, honestly he could have ended them if he really snapped, as for the abandoning thing… take a look at Bubblegum and tell me she won't leave you like that, and while I may have issues with my family, I can do this and Royal promise you that I will never betray you after your time is over with… unless you do something worth a spanking in the bedroom at least… personally your pussy felt very good to me." Lillum said while she lightly scratched the back of Me-Mow's ears and teased her a bit near the end.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before she surprised Lillum by actually hugging back before speaking.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hehe, it's nothing a good screw or two won't fix, hehe, but seriously even if I don't have an issue, you still need to make it up to the Jackals at least, so maybe you can work a deal with their boss, even if the rest of their clan doesn't like it, if they get the order, they won't touch you, so maybe I could send you there… hmm… maybe a couple hours each week so you can iron out the details and maybe get to know their more loving side… between you and me they are very loving with ladies and are very good lesbians when not going for a man… and just look at their tongues and tell me that you don't have dirty thoughts about them." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Well… it does feel nice… and I would like to make peace with them."

"Alright, after this Punishment time for those two is done, I'll set up an appointment with the boss for next week and I can escort you there myself, word of warning, the boss is double in an all around fashion then these ladies here so expect to see a giant Jackal Amazon… now… mind sitting in the chair I was in?... trust me, your punishment is over… so why not get some real love for a change?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"First I need to say something to the Jackal women."

"Alright, Bubblegum, mind starting the Punishment with the Orc's while Me-Mow speaks with the Jackal Amazon's real quick?" Lillum said while winking to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum nods before she motioned the orc men to follow her.

The Orc's after getting that Bubblegum was in charge, grinned before they start to walk with her towards Ricardia and the Doe with Hungry lust filled looks in their eyes and their dicks were fully erect.

The female duo gulped a bit before paling for what's about to happen.

Meanwhile with Me-Mow when all of the Jackal Amazon's were called and explained on what happened, they all gave Me-Mow stern looks while they wait to hear what Me-Mow would say.

Me-Mow gulped before speaking up.

"I know you ladies hate me for what I said and I'm sorry. I was very wrong to say things about your clan and future kids. Truth is I was abused and abandoned by my own mom in a young age and I was worried of being like her. It might sound like an excuse but it's how I felt. But not anymore. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right with you all and earn your forgiveness. Plus… I'm hoping when I help knock you guys up… maybe I can see… our kids." She said with a look that shows she's telling the truth.

The others looked to one another with thoughtful looks before one spoke up.

"Very well, depending on how things go from here we will forgive you… but on three conditions… non negotiable… first off, we still have access to you here, we can be debatable so we're not just going to force you in front of your friends unless that's a kink of yours… second, when in the village, you will have a handler so you will not cause trouble and you and her will be like a married couple there and follow her orders since she will be your alpha there, unless she gives permission, you can't be touched, but the opposite can happen if you get unruly, finally if the boss wants you to do anything, either knocking her up or you getting knocked up, you do it either way, she has final say of what we normally do since she is the alpha of our clan… do you understand?" The Jackal woman said with a serious look on her face.

Me-Mow gulped a bit before speaking up.

"I… understand."

"Now… ladies, why not show this cat that we're not all bitches." The Jackal woman said while she looked at Me-Mow.

Said feline assassin looked a bit nervous before the other Jackal women approached her before Me-Mow spoke.

"Um… I don't want to ruin your fun but… my dick is sore."

Lillum chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Why don't I fix that, I learned a few things from Emerald and some books he brought… what do you have to lose if you give me a minute to work my magic?" Lillum said while she walked in front of Me-Mow.

Me-Mow gulps before speaking.

"I guess nothing."

Lillum then knelt down in front of Me-Mow before surprising Me-Mow before she lightly licks the tip of Me-Mow's dick for a moment before she slowly and carefully wrapped her lips around the tip of Me-Mow's dick before slowly sliding her mouth so that she takes more of Me-Mow's dick in, and for a moment it hurt like hell, but then a odd cooling sensation went through her cock and the pain starts fading while Lillum bobs her head while making sucking noises.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before speaking.

"O-Oh… Glob."

Lillum keeps on sucking and Me-Mow's dick feels better and better while the Jackal women grin before they approached and surrounded Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushes a bit before speaking up.

"So… which one of you sexy gals want to go first?"

However to her shock, they all stayed silent before they all went to please a part of Me-Mow's body.

2 went to lick the sides of Me-Mow's dick that Lillum missed and one on Me-Mow's right lifts M-mow' right leg and placed it on her left shoulder while a third Jackal Amazon lightly gripped Me-Mow's breasts and starts to fondle them.

Another Jackal Amazon went to Me-Mow's ass and starts to lick her asshole while another went to her pussy and starts licking it.

Another licked one side of Me-Mow's neck while another two start to lick and suck her nipples all in all, they were using gentle touches with their actions.

Me-Mow was at first surprised before she shudders and moans a bit before she looks at the Jackal woman licking her neck before speaking.

"Y-You girls know how to be gentle. Still I'm really sorry for what I did."

The one licking her neck rolled her eyes before pulling away before she spoke up.

"Keep apologizing and we may think you don't really mean it, just stand there and enjoy this." The Jackal Amazon said before she went back to lightly licking and nipping at her neck while the others continue their work while Lillum keeps sucking the dick which surprisingly starts to twitch already… it didn't feel like a orgasm… but something else.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before she was able to grip the Jackal woman, who was licking her neck, chin so she can look at her before speaking.

"I do mean it." She said before she surprised the woman by kissing her lips.

The Jackal woman was a bit surprised but melts into the kiss before Lillum used a bit of Magic to get Me-Mow to give her what she wants when the dick pulses faster and faster.

Me-Mow shudders and moans in the Jackal woman's mouth before she slides her cat like tongue in the woman's mouth for a few moments until…

The feline assassin grunts a bit before she felt something spurt out of her dick and into Lillum's mouth.

Oddly enough it wasn't semen or anything nasty, what Lillum was doing was literally sucking out Me-Mow's stress and fatigue which she turned into energy for herself, win win for both when a lot kept firing out of Me-Mow.

Me-Mow didn't know what was happening, but she was feeling more relaxed than ever as she continues to kiss the Jackal woman in lovely this time before the feline assassin used her tongue to lick and feel the woman's tongue.

For a bit, the group continues to please and help Me-Mow relax while Bubblegum and her group…

Bubblegum was now surprisingly grinning at Doe and Ricardia before speaking.

"Time for some payback." She said before she starts ordering the orcs.

"You two, make sure you hold them good." She said to the two orcs.

The orcs looked to one another before one spoke up.

"Position in mind?" The orc asked with a serious tone.

Bubblegum blinked for a bit before speaking.

"Get them on all fours."

The orcs nod before they walked to Ricardia and the Doe with grin in their faces… and a moment later, the two were bent over their Orcs knee with their arms held behind their backs before one spoke up.

"This good?" The Orc asked while the duo made sure that if they moved, their grip on their arms tighten greatly.

Bubblegum chuckles before speaking.

"Very good. Now you two that are holding them, you both can take their asses. Anyone that's want to use their pussies then lay down or you can use their mouths. Also if anyone is feeling left out, I can give a hand or two."

"What about the two holding them?, think they can spank them first?, Wouldn't be fair to leave them out right?" One orc, one with an older look to the others said to Bubblegum with a grin on his face.

The former Candy Monarch took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"You know what, sure. Go nuts."

"You heard her fellas, go nuts, might as well show her some positions we Orcs use for unruly women." The Elder Orc said before the two pinning Ricardia and the Doe raised their free hands before they slammed them on the duos ass and it made a deep smack sound before they repeat their actions for a bit.

Doe and Ricardia gasps each time they felt stinging sensation on their asses.

Bubblegum chuckled a bit while feeling a bit happy that she was getting her payback.

The Elder Orc chuckles a bit before looking to Bubblegum before speaking up.

"Don't know if this is an option but while my Brothers are busy… think that pussy of yours is an option?, we may seem Savage but thanks to us having multiple wives, we have instincts that prevent us from getting to rough with pregnant women, and I heard you're smart and you'd know that some women really like having sex even when pregnant, not going to force… just giving that option out." The Orc said while he looked back to the scene before him while his dick was fully erect and pulsing near Bubblegum.

Bubblegum, at first blushed a bit brightly when she saw that, was a bit surprised when she heard that before thinking on the option.

It's true that pregnant women enjoy having sex. Plus she's already pregnant and also it seems she can't find nothing wrong with that logic before speaking.

"I guess we can do that. As long as it's not too rough."

"Hmm.. a suggestion then… and it involves that gas stuff and using it on them…" the Elder Orc said while pointing a thumb at the Doe and Ricardia.

"Hmmm… sure. Give them the stuff." Bubblegum said before Doe and Ricardia's eyes widen in shock when they heard that.

Two orcs grins before they grab the masks and canisters that were used on Bubblegum and Me-Mow before they put them on Doe and Ricardia before they release the gas.

The effect was instant when their female bodies practically went into heat and their folds practically drip juices onto the ground and their faces which were hidden by the masks got flushed before the Elder Orc spoke up.

"So, how much gas should we use?, a little or a whole damn lot?" The Elder Orc lustfully growls out while he put a hand on Bubblegum's ass and teases her folds with a large finger.

The former Candy Ruler jolts and shudders a bit before speaking up.

"J-Just a few more."

"You heard her guys, crank up the gas, I want to see these bitches begging us for our dicks by the time those canisters are empty." The Elder Orc said with a grin on his face, looks like he is the lead guy of this group.

The orcs nod to their boss before they continue giving Doe and Ricardia the gas.

A few minutes later, while the Elder Orc continues to tease Bubblegum, this time by carefully fingering her pussy, everyone saw that Ricardia and the Doe were practically drooling from their pussies by the time the Canisters stop giving the gas before one Orc spoke up.

"Out on my end boss." The Orc said while holding the side of the Canister that showed an E for Empty.

"Same on my end." Another Orc said.

"Good, remove the masks and lets see how these bitches are doing… speaking of which… how are you and your pink pussy doing right now?" The Elder Orc teased before saying the last bit to Bubblegum when his fingers, index and middle, goes into her pussy and really wiggles in her, and since she barely had it touched… it should be very sensitive right now.

Doe and Ricardia had very deep blushes on their faces while panting hard.

Bubblegum shudders before feeling her pussy getting a bit wet.

It's seems that the gas in her system was still in effect but not too much before speaking up.

"F-Fine… Though I'm guessing you want to have a go at it yes?"

"Hehe… oh yeah… but how is this for a position… Boys… how do you feel about the DP straddle challenge." The Elder Orc said with a wide grin on his face.

The orcs grinned in excitement while Bubblegum was confused before speaking.

"The what?"

"Simple, normally if it was just two men and women, we could have a challenge where two women ride our dicks while we lay on the floor next to one another… however, considering the number of men here and you ladies are willing… well… lets just say that things get a bit more intense… while three of you ride three of us… three more will be going in your ass's and the leftovers will be taking with your mouths or hands, that part is a bit out of the norm but considering that we outnumber you bitches… well… you should get basic math right?" The Elder Orc explained/teased while he continues to finger Bubblegum.

Doe and Ricardia, who heard it, were now very horny while Bubblegum who shudders was shocked when she heard about the challenge and sadly the leader orc's math is correct as Bubblegum saw the odds.

"So how about it Gum woman, want to take the challenge?, would make it fun to see if you could outlast those two bitches there… or we could go for a one on one thing and the others could focus on them… you call." The Elder Orc said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she took some thought on this before speaking up.

"I-I'll take the challenge."

"Good… now then… boys, pick two to get on the ground first, I call dibs with this sexy women here." The Elder Orc said while lightly smacking Bubblegum's ass and fondles it to really tease her.

Bubblegum jolts before blushing a bit while one orc took Doe and another took Ricardia.

A moment later, the Orc's got on the ground with the Elder Orc in the middle while all three of their dicks stand tall… and everyone saw that the Elder Orc was bigger than the others.

Bubblegum blushed brightly again while Doe and Ricardia couldn't stop looking at their respective orc's dick.

"Well ladies… get riding if you like what you see." The Elder Orc said while the other Orc's chuckle.

Bubblegum, Doe and Ricardia got on top of the three orcs while making sure that their pussies were above the trio's dicks before the ringed women squat down before they felt the orc trio's dick entering their pussies.

The Orc Trio groan a bit from that while the Elder with Bubblegum spoke up.

"Damn, don't know who knocked you up, but he or she better come for seconds with how good your pussy feels." The Elder Orc said before one next to him with the Doe spoke up.

"Same here with this bitch, honestly think this one is better as a female then a male, may have to come here more often to get some fun here boss." The Orc said before the other one with Ricardia spoke up with a grin.

"Hehe, well then, after we have some fun, why not switch partners and we see which lady feels better, this bitch is tight as hell, and we barely started." The Orc said before the three Orc's start comparing how good their respective partner feels.

Bubblegum, along with Doe and Ricardia, shudders and groans a bit from feeling the orc trio's dicks inside them.

It took a few moments before the ringed women starts going up and down on the orc trio's dicks.

"Boys, boys, forget the arguing, these bitches are kind enough to do this so why don't we just enjoy, we got an hour and 15 minutes so why argue about who's better then who?" The Elder Orc said before groaning a bit when Bubblegum rode his dick was surprisingly intense motions.

Doe and Ricardio continues to bounce and moan while enjoying the feeling of the two orcs's dicks while Bubblegum, who groans and moans as well, surprised the Elder orc by using a couple of movements here and there while bouncing.

"D-Damn… alright boys, decide who goes for their asses now, lets really see how wild these bitches get." The Elder Orc groans out while he enjoys Bubblegum's pussy.

It didn't take long before 3 orcs came behind the ringed women before the trip grabbed their asses before they shoved their dicks in.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum, Doe and Ricardia moans before they surprisingly felt their pussies cum from that action.

The three under them grit their teeth before the Elder spoke up.

"Damn, guess you love dicks huh?" The Elder Orc groans out when he felt Bubblegum's pussy trying to milk his dick with the others agreeing when they felt their respective bitches doing the same.

Bubblegum chose not to answer before she, along with Doe and Ricardia, felt the orc trio from behind starts to thrust their dicks in causing them to moan loud before they went back to bouncing hard.

Meanwhile with Me-Mow…

She was still getting licked gently by the others and still getting sucked off by Lillum who keeps draining her stress and fatigue right out of her body which caused her dick to feel good… really good… to the point that even the pain felt good when she finally felt her real orgasm approaching.

Me-Mow, who continues to kiss the Jackal woman, groans before she climaxed through her dick and pussy.

Lillum in turn drank Me-Mow's load with a slurping sound for added effect while she made sure no drop was spilt while the Jackal woman licking her folds licked and slurped the juices that hit her tongue.

It only took about 30 seconds before Me-Mow taps off.

Lillum pulled her head off of Me-Mow's dick with a pop and to some surprise, or not really surprising, Me-Mow's dick was erect, energized and felt better then good right now before Lillum spoke up.

"So… still hesitant about fucking me and trying to make me your bitch?" Lillum said while winking an eye at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow, who pulls back from the Jackal woman's mouth, pants a bit before speaking.

"N-No."

"Hehe, then how about picking the position and I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want, you can even spank my slutty ass till I'm raw." Lillum said while she stood up and had her dick vanish while Me-Mow got a look at her shapely figure.

The feline assassin's dick twitched with excitement before she spoke up.

"Lay on your back. I want to fuck that pussy of yours till I put a kid in their. If you want me to." She said with a grin.

Lillum chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Personally, I don't mind, but won't Obsidian wonder why your going for me as well?, guess you more lustful then you'll admit." Lillum said before she laid on the ground and spreads her legs wide which gave a full view of Lillum's pussy.

The Jackal women moved away a bit before Me-Mow stepped forward and kneels down before she insert her dick in Lillum's pussy.

"Ohhh… oh yeah, even if I don't get knocked up, I still feel a pretty good kitty cock trying its best… why not show me how wild you can get when you give in to your lust." Lillum moans out while she gripped Me-Mow's breasts and starts massaging them with her magic which really made them feel good right now.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before she starts thrusting hard in the princess's pussy with gusto.

Lillum lets out pleased moans and groans from that before a few Jackal women, who summoned their dicks walked to them and spoke up.

"So… mind if we join in on fucking the princess?" The Lead one said with a grin on her face while the rest did the same with grins of their own.

Me-Mow, who keeps thrusting, grins before speaking.

"Sure why not. And if you want you can take my ass."

The ladies grin before time passed to much later with both groups till Ricardia and the Doe's punishment was over.

Me-Mow already came many times in Lillum, but thanks to a few healing blowjobs, she was able to keep going and a Jackal woman was fucking her ass, the others were either fucking Lillum's ass, breasts, hands, face, hell even her knees and what not when they all decided to gangbang her and Lillum was enjoying every moment of it.

'_W-Wow… I feel so much than before. And you know what? Maybe it won't be that bad if I knock up some women. I'll definitely be a better mom than mine. Although… would Obsidian hate me knowing I might knock up his sister and the thing I said?' _Me-Mow thought while the last part troubled her a bit.

Lillum noticed the troubled look a bit before she shocked Me-Mow by using her legs to wrap around Me-Mow's waist to help pull her deeper into her, she was busy with the Jackal woman in her mouth so she couldn't speak much.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised before she groans a bit from that action before thinking.

'_I'll think later. Right now I should be doing this.' _She thought before she went back to thrusting hard in Lillum's pussy.

Meanwhile with the Orc's…

They had came many times while they changed positions with Bubblegum, the Doe and Ricardia and they kept going till they were back with Bubblegum riding the Elder Orc again and the two original orcs were fucking the Doe and Ricardia while their bodies were covered with semen and their holes were filled way past the brim with cum.

Bubblegum pants and moans as she kept riding the orc leaders dick with grace.

A moment later, he felt his dick twitching before he spoke up.

"D-Damn… you may keep quiet… b-but you really are… a s-slut for dicks huh?... g-gotta say… I-I'm j-jealous i-if you have l-lovers… n-not many can take… m-my cock." The Orc Leader groans out with a pleased look on his face while he fondles Bubblegum's breasts.

The former Candy Monarch groans a bit before moaning from that action.

However, she felt… a bit proud after hearing that she can take the leader's dick well.

A bit later, the three Orc's under the trio while the three in their ass's roar before unloading more semen into their already overfilled semen covered bodies right when a timer rang out that signaled for the end of the punishment again.

Bubblegum, Doe and Ricardia moans loud before they came hard to the orc trio below before they collapsed on top of them before their heads land on the trio's chests.

The same thing happened with the Jackal Amazon's when they came hard in and on Lillum and Me-Mow which made Lillum groan with eyes rolled back in her head when she felt an insane amount of semen fill and fall onto her body.

Me-Mow threw her head back when she felt her ass getting filled up by the Jackal woman leader before climaxing hard for one last time in Lillum's pussy.

Lillum lets out another groan from that before everyone took about 40 seconds to tap off before each person pulled away or out of her till it was only Me-Mow who was left.

Instead of pulling out, the feline assassin collapsed on top of Lillum before her head was on top of the princess's breasts.

Lillum took a moment to breath in before chuckling before she spoke up loud enough for Bubblegum and Me-Mow to hear.

"So you two… on a scale of one to 10… mental stuff aside… how did you like the punishment times?, you two will be coming back every week so you might as well try and find some positive things from it… hehe." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum, who was still laying on top of the orc leader, pants a bit before speaking.

"I-I'll admit… it was… s-something… s-so… I give it… 9.5 but a 10 nonetheless."

"Y-Yeah… same… h-here." Me-Mow said while still laying on top of Lillum.

"Hehe, good to know… maybe I can shake things up by bringing Emerald here and his wife, they could take Finn and Marceline's form, or maybe Jake and Lady so Me-Mow can get her payback after the punishment is over with… choices choices…" Lillum said while lightly rubbing the back of Me-Mow's head.

Bubblegum blushed when she heard that while Me-Mow who was a bit surprised, purrs a bit from the rubbing.

"Still, our time here is up, ladies, gentleman, mind helping with cleaning Ricardia and The Doe?, the spell will fade after a few hours so I'll be taking Me-Mow and Bubblegum with me to the place where Obsidian takes good care of his women for some rest and relaxation." Lillum said while she keeps petting Me-Mow while waiting for the Amazon's and Orc's response.

The Lead Amazon then said this.

"Can we use this place so we can keep going with these Ugly Bastards here?, may not have looks but they have good dicks." The Lead Amazon said while licking her licks when she notices how big the Elder Orc was.

The orcs did felt a bit insulted even though it's true. But they didn't care as long as they get to have sex with those Amazon Jackals.

"Sure, but clean up after you're done alright?, this maybe a sex dungeon but I like to keep it hygenic since I do have class." Lillum said while looking at the two groups with a glowing eye that showed some power.

The groups shudder a bit before they nod their heads at Lillum.

"Good, Me-Mow, Bubblegum, if you two can walk, then follow me if you can, trust me, considering that we might be friends, I can at least give you a few… non card perks to help your stay here be bearable." Lillum said when she used her magic to set Me-Mow on her feet and she got up as well.

Bubblegum however was still on top of the orc leader before the orc behind her finally pulls his dick out making her groan a bit.

The Elder Orc then did the same when he lifts Bubblegum off his dick and his semen and his brother's spilled out onto the floor before she was set on her feet before he got up and said this.

"Hehe, if you want to have a good time, use this if your in one of our strongholds, you'll be treated well by the males there." The Elder Orc said before surprising Bubblegum by using a bit of magic to summon a card with odd letters on it before he passed it to her.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she grabbed the card and she had to admit but… the Elder Orc's dick did felt good.

That's when she said this.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Great, see you later if I'm in the kingdom, until then… we got Amazon's to dominate." The Elder Orc said while grinning at the Amazon's with his brothers doing the same.

The Jackal women licked their lips while Bubblegum who sweat drops a bit starts walking towards Me-Mow and Lillum.

"Don't forget to clean those two off first, after that, you got free rain here, whips, ball gags, the works, I mean this is a sex dungeon, so go nut… or unload those nuts of yours… see you later and ladies, and Orc's I'll be expecting your leaders to come here of if they can't then hopefully we can set an appointment where I can meet them so we can make more deals, until then, bye." Lillum said before she starts to lead Me-Mow and Bubblegum away while reminding the two groups about Ricardia and the Doe and also wanting to set an appointment with their bosses.

The groups grin a bit before they went to work on cleaning Ricardia and Doe before they can start their fun.

What the groups forgot for now… was Sake… and the two Orc's who were overpowered easily and were being used as Sake's toys for now.

Meanwhile with Lillum, Me-Mow, and Bubblegum…

Lillum was leading the duo down the hall while semen and stuff dripped down their bodies and they still had their dicks… hell even Lillum summoned hers while she keeps leading them down the path… which was abnormally long.

Bubblegum looked at Me-Mow before speaking.

"You okay Me-Mow?"

Me-Mow sighs before she spoke up.

"I… don't know… I mean part of me didn't like it… but… another was thrilled… makes me wonder if I'm either going insane or already insane and I didn't know it until now." Me-Mow said while she walked alongside Bubblegum.

Bubblegum grabbed the feline assassin's hand with hers before speaking up.

"You're not insane Me-Mow. Believe me I felt the same thing but… I'm still me and you're still you. We may have acted different in that room, but we're still us no matter what." She said before squeezing Me-Mow's had a bit.

"Yup, in the punishment room, you embrace the insanity and let out any issues you have, if your dick crazy, go for it, if your whip obsessed, go for it, long story short, I may call them punishment rooms, but some rather enjoy the treatment… anyway, were nearly there, this place is like a shortcut of sorts, even if it's a hallway, each portal is in a part of the castle, granted most are random… but with a little work… we can go here." Lillum said while she points to a sign above a wall that reads Obsidian's Room.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised while Me-Mow…had a surprising blush on her face, she didn't know what to think right now and didn't want to say much about that, but she did ask this.

"So… Obsidian… has multiple lovers you say?" Me-Mow asked which made Lillum chuckle before she spoke up.

"Take a look and you'll see…" Lillum said while she points a thumb at the wall with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow was a bit hesitant before she walks through the portal.

A moment later… she saw what looked like a large spa that looked high class and many women with rings and non ringed woman getting pleased by another woman who looked like Siamese cat humanoids wearing robes, some even had dicks and were massaging them and fucking their ass's gently while another was under the table blowing the woman's dicks and it looked like the ones sucking the dicks were… nursing or something?

All in all, the woman getting treated looked like they were in heaven.

Me-Mow's eyes widen before speaking.

"Oh my Glob."

"Shocking isn't it, I'm not the only one who got stress and fatigue draining spells, you remember what I did right?, you felt like a new woman after I got done right?" Lillum said when she and Bubblegum followed her through the portal.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before speaking.

"Actually… yes. I felt like a new person. Thanks for that." She said before she used her tail to lightly slap Lillum's ass.

Lillum chuckles after she jolts before she spoke up.

"No worries, but these Ladies here practiced with that spell more than I, compared to me, they really know how to use it, speaking of which…" Lillum said before she spoke up.

"Excuse me, could six masseuses come here?, I got a lover of Obsidian here and her friend and I need a bit of stress relief myself." Lillum said before 6 cat humanoids walked forward… and shockingly enough all looked the same except for the robes, some looked better made then the others.

"Of course Mistress Lillum, may I ask who the lover is and who the friend is?" The one with the fanciest robe said when she looked Me-Mow and Bubblegum over before speaking up.

"My My, you two have so much stress it's not even funny, I'm guessing you two came from the Punishment chamber yes?" The Siamese cat said with an expert gaze.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blinked for a bit before Bubblegum spoke.

"Y-Yes we have. I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum and this is my friend Me-Mow."

"I see, are you the lover of the Prince?" The woman said when she looked to Bubblegum while Lillum giggles before she spoke up.

"Nope, the cute kitty here is, though I may be carrying her kid right now so that part can be debatable." Lillum said with a grin on her face which caused all six woman to blink their eyes a few times, however instead of saying anything, the head Cat just said this.

"I see…, well miss Me-Mow, if you would be so kind as to follow me and my daughter here, we can get you started with the cleaning before we get you massaged while my other daughters take care of the others." The head cat said with a smile on her face.

Me-Mow blinked for a bit before wondering if what Lillum said was true about carrying her kid. However she'll worry about it later before speaking.

"Sure." She said before following the head cat.

A moment later, the Daughters looked to Bubblegum before speaking as one.

"Would you please follow us?" The two of them cutely said while Lillum followed another two with a smile on her face and her dick was erect.

Bubblegum did thought they look cute before speaking.

"Okay." She said before she follows them.

A moment later with Me-Mow, she was led into a pool like area with more Siamese Cat masseuse who were in a pool and in the nude and they all had dicks of various sizes equipped before the Head Cat spoke up while she removed her robes and showed a Milf like figure and a larger dick then her daughters, about a full 10 inches and was about two inches in width.

"Please get into the water and relax, we will do the rest, trust me, we may have dicks but we are also female, and we're purely professional so unless you want to have some fun here, I suggest at least waiting till that beautful fur of yours is clean." The Mother said while she put a foot into the water to test it before she gracefully walked in while her daughter did the same.

Me-Mow blushed at the compliment before she walked towards the pool.

At first she placed her foot in to test the waters which seems to feel fine before she enters.

A moment later, after she got settled on a chair near an edge, the Mother and daughters start cleaning Me-Mow, two went to her arms, two went to her legs, two went to her breasts and were very gentle, one even cleans out her pussy and around her ass while the mother cleans the dick with gentle motions and even got under the foreskin, all in all, they were using pro like movements on Me-Mow while they worked.

The feline assassin shudders a bit before she lets out a soft sigh before speaking.

"W-Wow. This feels relaxing."

"Thank you, my daughters and I had practice with one another and our customers... if you have any issues or requests, please voice them and we will do whatever you want to help you feel at home here and we will treat you like family." The Mother said with such kindness that anyone would think that she was their own mother from that.

Me-Mow couldn't believe how kind this woman was. To be frank when she heard the word 'family', it made the feline assassin feel… like she belonged besides Bubblegum's kindness.

Seeing the Cat woman being motherly made Me-Mow think about her mom and how different they are.

That's when Me-Mow start to tear up a bit.

The mother noticed before she spoke up with a slightly worried tone.

"Miss Me-Mow?... are you alright?, did I say something to upset you?" The mother said with a concerned tone while the Daughters looked to one another with some confusion.

Me-Mow sniffed a bit before speaking.

"I'm sorry it's just… seeing you motherly reminds me of my mom. Only she was a complete opposite of you. I was abused as a child before she abandoned me. Been living on my own to survive since then."

The Mother for a moment got a cold look on her face before she spoke up with a much kinder tone while the Daughters just looked to one another with shock looks.

"Honestly I'm surprised that such a beautiful well mannered woman came from a monster like your mother… my apologies but I don't think she would be very welcome here if she came along…. Hmmm… don't know about you… but if you want… want to be adopted into our family?, it's a rather large one and we all treat each other very well." The Mother said while she continues to clean Me-Mow's dick with gentle strokes while the Daughters smiled at one another before they resumed their cleaning on Me-Mow's body.

Me-Mow was shocked when she heard that before she starts bawling a bit before she surprised the mother cat by hugging her by pulling free of the daughters.

The mother was a bit surprised when she felt that, but smiles and gently pats Me-Mow's back with a gentle touch before she spoke up.

"There there, everything will be OK." The Mother said while she gently continues to rub Me-Mow's back.

Me-Mow continues to cry for a bit before speaking.

"C-Can I call you… mom?"

The Mother chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Sure, Mom, Momma, Mother, Mommy, anything you want… my Daughter." The Mother said while continuing to rub Me-Mow's back.

Me-Mow was now happy. She finally had a family to with after so long.

"I love you mom."

"I know dear I love you too… now why not sit back, relax, and let your family help you really relax, might be a bit odd, but some people do like a mother daughter combo here and your sisters could help you relax as well." The Mother said while she gently had Me-Mow lay back and the Daughters went back to cleaning and pampering Me-Mow with loving touches.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before speaking up.

"Well… it does sound nice. So yes I would love to try it mom."

The Mother smiles a bit for a minute while she and the others worked on Me-Mow before she spoke up.

"Indeed my dear Daughter, so… how are you feeling, very relaxed now?, think your ready for the next part?" The Mother asked while she lightly keeps petting Me-Mow's dick to bring it to life for the next section.

Me-Mow took another relaxed sigh before she felt her dick spring to action before speaking.

"Yes mom." She said with a smile.

"Well then, please let your sisters dry you off and follow me, one of my daughters and I will personally tend to you, The Princess and your friend should be out there by now so do you want to have a table set near them?" The Mother said when she stood up while the daughters helped Me-Mow out of the warm bath before they used multiple towels to dry her off.

"Yes please." Me-Mow replies.

"Well then, please follow me and your sisters will set things up, do you want me to massage you or drain your stress?" The Mother asked which caused Me-Mow to remember some of her new sisters were doing that… with a dick in their customers ass or pussy and the other was sucking on the customers dick.

The feline assassin blushed a bit before speaking.

"I would say… drain my stress."

"Very well, please follow me and no need for clothing, a sister will come with and massage you, may I recommend Sasha, my Daughter that Obsidian helped conceive." The Mother said with a smile on her face.

Me-Mow's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Wait, you mean you and Obsidian had a child together?"

"Indeed, he's a lot older than he looks and would make me feel like a young feline again, in fact the entire family is, I'm not sure I should be saying this but since your family… well…" The Mother said before she gesture for Me-Mow to get close to her so she could whisper into her ear.

Me-Mow was still shocked at the news before she leans in closer.

"_Rumors tell of an ancient fountain here that gives the drinker eternal youth until they stop drinking and aging like normal without ill effects, A gift from Life and Death some say as a reward for the Royal's services…. other rumors say that they have beneficial effects like a potent sex drive and a well muscled body that would put most to shame, and since you most likely have been with the prince, you should have experienced both right?" _The Mother whispered with a grin on her face after she pulled away.

Me-Mow was shocked at the info before taking a moment to remember her… time with the prince before she nods her head at her new mom before blushing.

"Well then, shall we go?, we may run into the prince and he might want a good time from you and me if he's feeling frisky, remember that most ladies here are his lovers after all and he does treat them well." The Mother said before she spoke up when she starts walking out of the room with a slight swing of her hips.

"My name is Cassandra by the way, if you were wondering who I was." The Mother said while she continues walking.

Me-Mow was now blushing like a tomato when she heard about double teaming the prince before she follows her mom, now named Cassandra.

A bit later, the duo found themselves walking to another room before Cassandra spoke up when they heard females moaning and groaning past some heavy curtains.

"Seem's the prince is here already if those sounds are any indication, and I'm guessing your friend as well since she is friends with the princess, this place is called the VIP area for various reasons, sometimes the Royal's here enterian visiting dignitaries and what not when not getting a massage so don't be too shocked if you see the prince giving it good to a stranger." Cassandra said while she walked to the curtains and moved them to show a surprising sight.

Me-Mow's jaw dropped when she who the prince was doing it with.

Turns out… it was Bubblegum who he was doing it with, granted Me-Mow took a bit in the bath but she didn't expect this while Obsidian was fucking Bubblegum's ass and using gentle touches and kisses on Bubblegum's body to really get her worked up while Lillum was getting blown by one of Cassandra's daughters nearby and another was licking her pussy as well, the bed was that large.

Me-Mow was still shocked before hearing Bubblegum spoke.

"Oh fuck Obsidian!" She moaned.

Obsidian chuckles before he spoke up.

"Hehe, glad you like it Bubblegum, I had a lot of practice… "Obsidian said while he keeps pounding Bubblegum's ass before he noticed the others.

"Oh Hey Cassandra, Me-Mow, glad you could join us." Obsidian said which made Cassandra chuckle a bit before she spoke up.

"Well we did have a heart to heart and Me-Mow is now one of my daughters, hope you don't mind." Cassandra said with a smile on her face which made Obsidian chuckle before he spoke up when he leaned back and placed his hands on Bubblegum's ass while he continues to fuck her.

"I don't mind, seems hot that I get a mother/daughter combo here to please me if I treat you two well… speaking of which… why not get onto the bed and have some fun." Obsidian said which made Cassandra chuckle before she spoke up.

"Certainly, but first I have to get the stress out of my daughter, hope my daughters did well with you Bubblegum, they might not be good as I yet but they can really work wonders as a team." Cassandra said while she looked to Bubblegum who looked like she was enjoying herself greatly.

Bubblegum continues to moan before speaking.

"T-They were… fabulous… C-Cassandra."

Cassandra smiles at that before speaking.

"Great, now then, since everyone here is being taken care of… I believe it's my newest Daughter's turn to really feel relaxed…. And maybe learn the ways of being a masseuse perhaps?" Cassandra said while grinning at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushed before she nods her head at Cassandra.

"Great, I'll teach you well, say tomorrow or the day after?, and I can even give you priority treatments here after your punishments… now then… please sit… and enjoy your mother's mouth while she works her magic." Cassandra said with a smile on her face… which turned a bit lustful when she gestures for Me-Mow to sit.

Bubblegum, who continues getting her ass fucked, heard it before speaking up.

"W-Why did you… s-say 'mom'… like that… t-to Me-Mow… C-Cassandra ?"

"Oh that's simple, since I heard about Me-Mow's... Former mother… I decided that I would adopt her into our family, and she agreed, and since that happened, it would make sense for her to call me mom, mother, mommy, ETC, point is, Me-Mow's family now and is welcome here anytime, going to need to send the word around to the others but all in all, when Me-Mow needs a break, she's welcome to get some stress taken care of here." Cassandra said with a smile on her face to Bubblegum while Lillum smiles before she spoke up.

"Guess Obsidian is really giving it to you good huh Bubblegum if you missed that, it was said earlier to him… hehe, well better late than never." Lillum said while she pets the daughter Siamese cat's heads while one continues to blow her to suck her stress away and the other keeps licking her ass and pussy.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking.

"Y-Yes… it's… t-true!... I'm… a-also… v-very happy… for… y-you… Me-M-Mow." She said with a smile.

Cassandra smirks a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Indeed… seems you have some interesting friends… and you just got here right?... maybe the Bondage Kingdom isn't so bad." Cassandra said while she turned to look to Me-Mow and gestures for her to sit again before she spoke up.

"You know, unless you listen to your mother, I may just spank you for not listening to me and sit so I can work my magic on you little lady." Cassandra teased with a grin on her face when she approached Me-Mow.

Me-Mow gulps before speaking up.

"Y-Yes mom. Sorry." She said before she quickly sat down.

A moment later, Cassandra then knelt in front of her newly adopted daughter, saw her dick before speaking up while she lightly gripped it with her hand and starts to stroke it.

"My my, don't know who the father is, but when those perk and point cards are used, ladies normally initially take their father's dick size, I wonder what setting the card was used on." Cassandra said before Lillum spoke up.

"I may have fibbed and set it on the lowest setting… so in a since… that's Me-Mow at her smallest." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow was surprised before speaking.

"Smallest?"

"Hehe, yeah, biggest for you… hmm… could easily overfill Sake's pussy and you know how big she is, we try to allow small lovers to get with bigger ones easily, fair is fair after all right?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I guess you have a point."

"Anyway, we can talk more about that later, for now just shut your brains off and enjoy the stress free environment here." Lillum said with a grin on her face before Obsidian spoke up.

"Yeah, these ladies here work wonders and Cassandra really knows how to really help a person relax." Obsidian said while he bent down to finger Bubblegum's pussy while he keeps fucking her ass.

Bubblegum shudders and groans from that action before she climaxed oh the prince's finger.

"Hmm, I am wondering one thing… where is Emerald, he should have been back by now." Lillum said before the scene shifts.

**Ooo/ ?/ Emerald**

Turns out, the group never left Ash's or Ashley's home and the scene showed Emerald thrusting his hips with some serious power into Blossom's ghostly pussy while she was on all fours right before Emerald roars when he came hard inside of her, the camera went a bit away to show that he managed to outsex the ghosts and Iris who had semen dripping from their holes.

Blossom moans loud before she came hard on the Incubus's dick.

A bit later, Emerald pulled free before he spoke up.

"Take a bit to recover, I'm going to check on Marceline and her new pet to see if she tamed the bitch, maybe join a round, Iris, you take some time to rest as well, I may go for another sexathon if I come back." Emerald said while he tapped Blossom's ass before he got up and starts walking to the bedroom door with a spring in his step, and he didn't look exhausted after all of that.

Iris shudders a bit while enjoying the afterglow of the sexathon. She was however excited when she heard that.

Blossom, who was trying to recover, was shocked to see Emerald walk like that before thinking.

'_**I guess stop is not in his vocabulary.' **_She thought before trying to call Emerald.

"**D-Do you ever… g-get t-tired… E-Emerald?"**

Emerald took a moment to stop before looking back to Blossom with a grin.

"Well…Normally… no… unless a hundred succubus's tag team against me for a few days straight, and even then I may be a little tired… but a meal or two later and I'm back in the sack, Iris can vouch for that… now if you ladies will excuse me…" Emerald said before he exits the room.

Blossom was shocked before she looked at Iris before speaking.

"**H-He's… kidding… r-right?"**

"He.. he… no… he… w-wouldn't… b-be t-the king…. I-if he…. Couldn't do that…. C-complaints?" Iris said before looking to Blossom with a tired grin.

Blossom pants a bit before speaking.

"**A-After… w-what just… h-happened… n-never." **She said before giving Iris a tired smirk.

"W-Well… rest up…. you… maybe… with M-Marceline…. But… she… may have…. More f-fun…. w-with…. My king…. So… maybe you could… lend a hand…. Or a hundred hehe." Iris said while she looked at all of the conquered extra ghostly doubles.

As you can see all 36 ghost doubles were now in a sex coma with very pleased looks on their faces. Ash really should've know more about the wand.

Meanwhile with Emerald while the 40 people in the room rest… he walked into the room to see how Marceline was doing when he peeked his head around the corner.

Marceline was still giving it hard to Ashley as she kept pounding the bitch's ass.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up when he walked out of hiding in the full nude.

"So Mar Mar, how's your new pet doing so far?, Still struggling?" Emerald asked when he approached the duo.

Marceline, who continues to thrust her dick hard in Ashley's ass, looks at Emerald with a fanged grin before speaking.

"Hehe, see for yourself stud."

Emerald took a moment to do that when he looked down at Ashley's face, and used his ability to read desires to see what Ashley was thinking about.

Said bitch was surprisingly moaning loud with ecstasy while showing a fucked up look on her face before the Incubus heard this thought.

'_M-M-Mooooorrrreee…'_

Emerald then chuckles before he spoke up.

"Nice Mar Mar nice, seems you pass with flying colors, go for her pussy yet?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Marceline grinned as well before speaking.

"Hehe… told you so and no not yet."

"May I make two suggestions?, Either I can break her virginity and we can DP her or… you take a monster form that's boosted thanks to your Succubus instincts and really show her how wild you get." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he looked to Ashley to see how she would react.

Marceline stops thrusting for a bit after hearing those options before she takes a moment to think on this.

Ashley at first was a bit worried even though she was indeed getting her ass owned before she was surprised when heard Marceline said this.

"How about… **both." **She said with a growl in her voice.

Emerald chuckles a bit after he got over his shock before he spoke up.

"Mar Mar… you have one beautiful mind…" Emerald said before the two looked at a Horny/worried Ashley before the scene fades to black.

**The scene now shows the Master Emerald Shrine on Angel City while the Spirit was talking to one of it's Elemental's, Kamikazix, Elemental of wind and strategist of the group, a tired looking petite woman wearing only a tank top and shorts.**

**That's when Atomsk finally walked up to the duo before speaking.**

"**Hey Spirit." He called.**

"**Hey, looking for TME?" The Spirit said with a tone that he knew what happened, not surprising since the guy was normal all seeing.**

"**Sigh… Yeah. Do you know where he went?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Yeah but I can't say… yet, trust me, give him a few chapters to cool down before talking with him, I was discussing this situation with Kamikazix here, I believe this is your first time meeting her, or an Elemental of this world for the first time right?, might as well introduce yourselves." The Spirit said while Kamikazix walked towards Atomsk… compared to Emerald and the others, Kamikazix may seem weak… but the pressure… Made Emerald and the others look like pushovers unless Emerald or the others powered up greatly… and even then it would still be a low chance of winning a fight.**

**Atomsk shudders a bit before speaking.**

"**Well nice to meet you Kamikazix. I'm Atomsk." He said before bringing his hand out for a handshake.**

"**Greetings Atomsk, sorry I couldn't meet you under better circumstances, but better to meet at all then none at all right?" Kamikazix said before lightly shaking his hand while she looked to him tired eyes.**

"**Yes indeed." Atomsk said before asking this.**

"**Are you tired by any chance?"**

"**Oh don't worry, she's normally sleeping day in and out here and there, hehe, even her lovers normally have to just let her sleep during sex, that's how much she likes to sleep." The Spirit said with an amused tone while Kamikazix just shrugs, she didn't deny it if the look on her face was any indication.**

**Atomsk blinked for a bit before speaking.**

"**Hehe… I guess you're one of the rare ones Kamikazix."**

"**Eh, I don't try, just happens, must be a talent, anyway, I sent Oceanic to the pool to help calm things down so things should be better when you return, and Oceanic is the Elemental of water, one of the calmest guys here, want to speak with those readers that the Spirit and you seem to see." Kamikazix said with arms crossed.**

**Atomsk nods at the Wind Elemental before looking at the readers before speaking.**

"**Welcome back everyone. As you can see my search for TME is put on hold but after a few chapters, he might calm down. So right now I'm with Spirit and Kamikazix."**

"**Hello, and hope everyone here is liking the story so far, hope you all like the chapter with Bubblegum and Me-Mow getting punished and turning the tables on Ricardo or Ricardia and the Deer to Doe, and hope you all really like the Ashley segments where Emerald and Marceline really mess with Ash." The Spirit said while Kamikazix just walked to a nearby wall and sat down to snooze.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped a bit before speaking.**

"**I know I did. Though… I kinda felt bad adding some dark moments in the story with Me-Mow." He said while feeling a bit bummed.**

"**Maybe but they wouldn't be good Punishments otherwise and at least she has a new family right?" The spirit said.**

"**Yeah that's true." Atomsk said.**

"**Any final thoughts before we take a break?" The spirit asked with a grin on its face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

"**Thanks for reading Chapter 4. Hope you all won't get too disturbed when you read some parts. We'll see you next time for the continuation of breaking Ashley in before Marceline's trial. I bet Finn will be shocked before liking Marceline's new look. Anyway see you next time and dueces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	5. Interesting Trades

**The scene opens with Atomsk, Spirit and Kamikazix at the Master Emerald Shrine.**

"**So… you want to know where TME is even though it hasn't been a few chapters yet?" The Spirit said with a blank look.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before he spoke.**

"**Well I like to know if he's okay. But I take he would still needs some alone time."**

"**Well like I said, I would let you know when the time is right, give things a chance to cool down first, if he was in trouble, I would let my Elemental's know first then you, trust me, I can see possible futures remember, why not get this story started while I try and single out a good possible future that allows me to let you know where he is soon." The Spirit said with a serious look on its blank face.**

"**Yeah okay." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers before speaking up.**

"**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 6 of LLP. I'm your host Atomsk and with me are Spirit and Kamikazix."**

"**Yo, Spirit of the Master Emerald here, sorry for the drama here, just some hiccups that will be solved soon, no need to worry people." The Spirit said with a relaxed grin on its face while giving a peace sign.**

"**Yeah. Though I hope TME feels better and is doing okay. Anyway sorry if you guys waited long but we hope you greatly enjoyed chapter 4 with the whole punishment scenes. What did you two think?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Well I have no feelings one way or the other but the scenes were spicy in a sense." The Spirit said while using its iconic grin with Kamikazix nodding in agreement.**

"**Yeah they were. Though there were some dark moments that almost put me down. Almost made me want to listen to emo music." Atomsk said when he did felt a bit down while remembering some of the scenes.**

"**Well… possible Emo tendencies aside, I'm feeling fine, as for the others at the Pool, Atomsk, why not head on back after you get the readers into the story, granted you and TME may have questionable reviews sometimes but the rest is interesting right?" The Spirit asked with a grin on its face.**

"**Yeah it is. Though you sure I should head back? I did promise I would find TME." Atomsk said.**

"**No worries, knowing most of them, if you tell them that I said to wait, they will wait, though Emerald might try and get more info from me since he feels guilty… and probably frozen in a block of ice, but still, I may hide some info, but not for harmful reasons, like in ANVK's latest chapter and the chapter before it, Half truths and white lies to help ease people, can't really blame me for that if I know the answers but others don't right?, I keep certain info until the time is right after all." The Spirit said with a patient smile.**

**Atomsk nods in understanding before speaking up.**

"**Probably right. Do you wanna lead this while I head on back?"**

"**Hmmm… sure, last time was where Bubblegum and Me-Mow get past their first punishment time together right?, and then there was the adoption yes?, well this stuff happens after with minor time skips here and there for important moments before Marceline's trial… wonder how Finn and Phoebe will react to her new form… Hehe… I can feel the drama just piling up…" The Spirit said with a grin on its face before saying this.**

"**So want to say any last minute things to the readers before I bring us into the story?" The Spirit said while giving Atomsk one last chance to say something.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers before speaking.**

"**We hope you enjoy reading Ch.5 along with some possible surprises here and there. We'll see you in the outro. Cue scene shift." He said before the scene shifts just as he starts to head back to the pool.**

**?/?/?**

Time passed to quite a bit later with Bubblegum and Me-Mow and various things happened while the date to Marceline's trial got closer and closer.

First off, thanks to the fact that Bubblegum and Me-Mow were a bit more friendly with Lillum, she brought them to Obsidian's area to get some relaxing treatment after a few punishments and with some help, the duo was quickly getting points for perks, mainly from Me-Mow's new family, Obsidian, Sake, the Wolf trio, and a few other people in the Bondage kingdom like that rabbit couple on the duo's first day, all in all they were getting surprisingly popular with the prisoners and depending on the deals they make.

They got a few allies from unexpected people, like Ingrem's wolf pack who would also help with getting points and help ward off the more… aggressive people and since most of Ingrem's pack was not ringed, then they couldn't be stopped from helping.

Speaking of helping, Ingrem would sometimes check on Bubblegum if she was okay since she was carrying his pup.

Bubblegum sometimes blush at his concern before letting him know she was fine.

A few times during those visits, Ingrem and sometimes his brothers and even quite a number of packmates, male and female, came to see her as well… sometimes resulted in an orgy here or there but for the most part… was interesting.

Sometime later after the first punishment for Bubblegum and Me-Mow, they saw a few orcs or Jackal amazon's walking around the place, sometimes they would have to please either of the species if one of them asked for them but considering Bubblegum had the elder Orc's card and that some knew of what Me-Mow did as an apology, they at least made it pleasurable for them and sometimes had others join in.

Me-Mow though had to make sure that no one else knew of what she said since she feared how everyone else will react to her. Especially Prince Obsidian and her new family. she was more worried about what they would think.

Thankfully and unthankfully for Me-Mow, Sake in a drunken stupor told Obsidian about that when she was hammered to hell… honestly, he wasn't as mad as she would think but he made her promise to not make a threat like that again, anger was one thing, but threatening people like the Jackal Amazon's who have a pack mentality for their kind could have landed her in very hot water if she didn't manage to get them to accept her apology.

Me-Mow promised she wouldn't do it again before she starts to cry since she still feels bad saying it.

Obsidian wasn't really mad about it, but he was a bit stern with his talk and explained about political issues and what not, he said he would forgive her, before he took her to one of the Room's in Sake's place and long story short… when Obsidian walked out, Me-Mow looked like she had the time of her life while Obsidian asked Bubblegum if she could clean Me-Mow when the assassin wakes.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before she looks at Me-Mow before chuckling when she saw the look on her face before she went to help clean her friend.

Some time later, Me-Mow was brought to her new family and was taught by her new mother and one of her sisters about how to be a masseuse, she and since she got the dick growth perk a bit early, she was taught how to drain fatigue from a client and was told to give it a try by the sister she was worked with while the sister fucked a client gently while massaging her while the client, a female with a dick, seemed to be a prisoner with a purple ring, and got the dick growth perk, was letting out pleased sighs from the Massage while Me-Mow at the time…

Me-Mow was enjoying using those techniques on those clients which help get her some more points.

She was at first a beginner before becoming popular with some clients asking for her.

Cassandra took a moment to explain that she needed a bit more practice before going for solo work, but she did tell them that when Me-Mow was ready, she would let them know and they gave her their numbers, Cassandra fibbed a bit when that happened so that Me-Mow could get used to the job itself, she was surprisingly adapt with her skills that she learned and when she told Me-Mow about the group and how popular she was, she told her she would call a client or two when she wanted, seems she was taking the mom thing seriously.

Me-Mow smiles each time when Cassandra tells her things.

She was very committed into trying to make her new family be proud of her.

The scene then focused on one part for now… the time Me-Mow, Bubblegum, and a few prisoners were going to be sent to the Jackel village for a week and with many prisoners lined up, Lillum, Obsidian, and even Demonga of all people was there while Ayuyat was talking to the group while a large bus was near the group.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Many Prisoners, Me-Mow, Bubblegum, Obsidian, Lillum, Demonga, Ayuyat**

"Alright you fuckers listen up, right now, thanks to some deals that the princess here made, we will be sending some of you every week every few months to a village full of Amazon Jackal woman who can grow dicks, make no mistake, this maybe a field trip for some, but that place may as well be considered the Bondage Kingdom for the few rules, follow them, things go well for you fuckers, if not… well… I doubt anyone, mainly the males, what would happen if you piss off the Wife you will be assigned, and by wife, I mean each of you will have a handler who will make sure you stay in line, if they give an order, follow it, if they tell you to fuck someone you better fucking do it, I won't hesitate to tell you that during your stay there, you will be going under their customs, so while you may wear loincloths and such, aside from your personal item like the hat that Pinky here wears sometimes, you are not allowed to cover your body, so… any questions before I get to rule two?" Ayuyat said while looking over the crowd, when she mentioned the personal item, she points to Bubblegum as an example.

Bubblegum blushed a bit from the stares while some of the inmates, mainly the men and some women, did feel excited.

"So… no questions before I continue?, last chance…" Ayuyat said while she looked the crowd over again.

Everyone looks to one another before one inmate raised his hand.

"Yes maggot, you got a question?" Ayuyat asked when she looked at the inmate.

"Say that one of the women get knocked up. Does the person have a right to see the child?"

"Ironically I was about to get to that so consider this a bonus, if any females here get knocked up, once the child is born it is to be sent to the village to be raised with the other children, same with the other kids whose mothers get knocked up in the village and stay there, however, since you are prisoners, I am adding a perk that you need to unlock that allows you to visit them, and that visit has a cooldown of 3 weeks, remember you are prisoners but we are not monsters, you may not leave freely and we don't want to make multiple trips for one to 5 people only, so once a certain quota of people register for a visit, you will be signaled to get on a bus like this and will be personally taken there by the guards the Orcs have graciously given us as muscle... does that make sense to you all?, the three week cooldown is to allow others to visit as well while you wait a turn, so unless anyone has any more questions, I suggest getting on the bus here so we can go ahead and get started, I will say this, after a certain amount of time passes, we will be visiting an orc stronghold for the same reason and the same rules apply." Ayuyat said while a few Orc's where standing nearby while they licked their lips at a few of the female prisoners, hell a few even looked at Bubblegum and Me-Mow, the only article of clothing was a loincloth like theirs but were a bit longer and wider… good things too when some women saw them getting a bit aroused right now.

Said duo blushed from the stares before Bubblegum looks at Me-Mow with concern before speaking.

"You okay Me-Mow?"

"Honestly… hard to say, part of me is saying yes if this trip can help me settle things, I mean if I remember right, I may have to speak with the boss there, and part is saying no in case things go bad…" Me-Mow said while she crossed her arms and took a few breaths to calm herself.

Bubblegum placed a hand on the feline assassin's shoulder before speaking up.

"Well remember I'm here for you Me-Mow."

"Thanks… hope you… get a good wife there." Me-Mow said with a slightly teasing tone to her voice to try and distract her for now.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she chuckles when she said this.

"Same to you. Knowing how frisky and sexy you are." She teased before she lightly smacks Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow jolts when she felt that before Ayuyat said this to everyone.

"Alright, if there are no more Questions, then get on the bus, you may talk with one another but I better not hear anything about causing trouble or I will have you choke on my dick or I'll go for the troublemakers ass… try and remember, some of you may think this is fun… but believe me… you are not here to do that, you all are prisoners with various levels of destruction or grand scale issues that had to be stopped or you could have caused serious harm to Ooo, I don't know about you all but I prefer to keep living on this planet unlike you all who seem to want to destroy it… now… ON THE FUCKING BUS!" Ayuyat said before roaring that last command while she points at the bus.

The prisoners jolts before they start heading for the bus in a single file.

A few minutes later after getting seated with Lillum, who sat next to Bubblegum and Me-Mow with Obsidian who saw in front of Me-Mow in the chair in front of her, while Demonga sat far in the back with crossed arms, Ayuyat said this to everyone.

"Alright fuckers, this bus is now leaving, it will take about 20 minutes to get there so you better hold it or have went before getting on this bus, make a mess and your mine for the duration of the ride and I don't care if people here watch!, start the ride driver." Ayuyat said before the driver, some kind of ghost with a classic bus drivers uniform said this.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said before the bus starts to rocket forward with surprising speed which made everyone lean back for a moment.

They were a bit surprise when they felt that before after a few minutes some of the inmates start to converse with one another.

Bubblegum then looks at Me-Mow before she grabbed her paw and squeezed it a little letting the feline assassin know that everything will be okay.

Me-Mow looked to her before nodding while she saw Lillum next to her and said this.

"So… know who will be assigned to us?" Me-Mow asked while Lillum giggles before saying this.

"That my dear is a surprise for later, enjoy the ride for now since it will be a bit before you all travel back to the village after your week there is up." Lillum said with a grin on her face while the bus rockets along the ground with unnatural speed, and with how many people were on it… that didn't make sense.

Bubblegum wondered why and was gonna ask but decided to wait since she thought Lillum will give her the same answer.

A bit later, the group finally slowed down before the driver said this when he looked back to the group with a creepy grin.

"Here is your stop… enjoy the scenery well…" The Driver said before he opened the bus door for the prisoners to exit.

"Alright you fuckers, there is markings on the ground that is where you will stand, unless you get called, you are to NOT pass the line, you already know what I will do if so, now get off the fucking bus and get ready for your assigned wife!." Ayuyat said before she pulled out a whip and whipped the floor of the bus which caused some damage, but healed up with an eerie light before the bus driver said this to Ayuyat with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Ayuyat, watch it, you know this bus is apart of me so unless you want to be paralyzed then don't do that again!" The bus driver said while everyone felt a horrible energy emit from him before Lillum said this before a fight could break out.

"Sorry Mr. Ghost bus driver, we'll behave, sorry for Ayuyat but she was just making a point." Lillum said before the ghost driver sighed and said this.

"Fine, but remember I work for Death, not you or Ayuyat here, remember that unless you want me to leave you all here." The Driver said while gesturing for all of them to get off the bus now.

The prisoners were shocked to hear that the driver was an employee for Death before the inmates got up and exit the bus in an orderly fashion.

A bit later, the group was standing in a large circle while Ayuyat, Lillum, and Demonga walked to some kind of strong looking Amazon Jackal woman while Obsidian stuck near Me-Mow before asking this while his family and the Amazon talked for a bit.

"So… how you feeling now Me-Mow?" Obsidian asked while he looked at the feline assassin.

Me-Mow looks at the Jackel women that were talking and walking before she looks at the prince before speaking.

"Well nervous and… a little fear knowing that the whole tribe knew what I said." She said while actually feeling this with some regret as well.

"Well as long as the leader says something positive, I doubt anyone can say much." Obsidian said before he went to talk with the others who talked with that Jackal woman as well.

Bubblegum placed her head on Me-Mow's paw to remind her again.

Me-Mow lets out a sigh of relief from that before Ayuyat called out to get everyone's attention.

"Alright Fuckers!, stand still and when I call your name then walk forward, you will be sent to your assigned wife…." Ayuyat said before she starts calling out names on a list.

The prisoners all stood at attention so they don't piss of Ayuyat before they heard the Warden call each name.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." Ayuyat said before she looked at the Candy Princess with a piercing gaze.

Bubblegum gulped from that gaze before she stepped forward and walked towards Ayuyat.

"You will be following this Amazon Jackel, she is a high class fighter and has built up a lot of stress… so I'll say good luck to you since I pity you a bit." Ayuyat said while pointing a thumb at an Amazon Jackal woman who looked more toned than the past ones and had many scars on her body, and one eye was missing and was scarred shut while she looked down at Bubblegum with a piercing gaze.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she saw that before she gulps again and went towards the Jackal woman.

A minute later after Bubblegum was led away, Me-Mow's name was called.

Me-Mow deep down felt some dread before she stepped forward and walk towards the Warden while feeling nervous.

"Well congratulations, the leader of this place made a personal request for you, better follow Princess Lillum so you don't get lost." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face when she liked the reaction that Me-Mow gave her.

Me-Mow however gave the Warden a slight glare before she walked towards Lillum.

Ayuyat just chuckles at that before Lillum noticed Me-Mow approaching her.

"Something wrong?" Lillum asked with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing. Just that ass of a Warden enjoying seeing me nervous since you know..." Me-Mow said while rubbing her arm.

"Well can't really fault her, she doesn't like rulebreakers after all, so who did you get assigned to?" Lillum asked… did she not know?

Me-Mow blinked in confusion before speaking.

"You didn't know? I was personally requested by the leader."

"Really?, well I don't get everything and my advisors normally handle stuff like this, maybe the Leader requested you and no one thought anything bad about it." Lillum said before she starts walking down a path and gestures for Me-Mow to follow.

Me-Mow gulps before speaking up.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said before she follows Lillum.

A few minutes later, after seeing some prisoners getting it one with some Jackal woman, either with or without dicks here and there, Me-Mow found herself right in front of the Amazon Jackal ruler… and she was massive compared to the others, not in weight alone, no, pure muscle, height which was like a head and a half higher then her subordinates, and the fur on her head was pure white, either she was an elder Amazon, or that was a rare pigment… all in all… she looked intimidating as hell and looked like she could squash Me-Mow in one hit.

'_Oh shit.' _Me-Mow thought when she looks at the tribe leader with a surprise look.

While many other important looking people in the room where there, mainly other tribal leaders, they were nothing to the head leader before the leader said this.

"So… I hear you threatened possible unborn children of our tribe… is that right?" The Leader said with a hard to read look.

Me-Mow shook a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yes."

"You do realize I can do whatever I want to you for that right?, even if Lillum is here, she knows how important pack is to the rest of us after all." The Leader said while gesturing to the others in the room who seemed indifferent, maybe they were calmer then the rest but they still had hard to read looks when they look at her.

Me-Mow continues to shake a bit in fear before speaking.

"I-I know… b-but… I w-wanted to say that I'm… s-sorry… I was wrong to do that."

"Really?, will you do anything to make up for that insult?" The Leader said while looking at Me-Mow with a gaze that said to say her next words carefully.

Me-Mow shakely nods her before she dropped to her knees before putting her head and hands on the ground before she said this.

"I'll do… anything to earn… f-forgiveness." She said before tears start to leak out.

"Very well… you have two conditions to make up for this insult, one… you will be under my daughter's watch while you are in this village and what she orders… you do… and second, I heard you can drain stress and fatigue from a client is that correct?" The Leader said while she rests her arm on the chair rest and puts her cheek on it while looking down at Me-Mow.

The feline assassin still had her head on the ground before she spoke up while crying a bit more.

"Y-Yes."

The leader sighs before saying this.

"Stand up, and calm down, compared to previous insults from others, I'm going easy on you since your in the Bondage Kingdom and that place can do worse then what we can do here." The Leader orders Me-Mow while she waits for her to calm down and get up.

Me-Mow did calm down before gets up.

However if you look at her face you can see some tears leaking out a bit along with a look of guilt and regret.

The Leader sighs before she said this.

"Clean yourself up, we can wait while my daughter is fetched, who knows, you two may hit it off and maybe brought into the tribe by marriage, but that's a different story altogether." The Leader said while she looked at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinked before blushing a bit when she heard that before the feline assassin used her tail to wipe away her tears.

A few minutes later after one of the lower ranked elders left, an Amazon Jackal with white fur that was slightly bigger than the others but nowhere close to the Leaders size was seen walking in before she noticed Me-Mow and said this.

"So… you're suppose to be with me for your time here unless you're with my mother?, interesting… name's Tibet, a pre mushroom war name for an old mountain, lost the meaning there… but you can see how impressive my mother is so I may get a similar size in the future." The Daughter, now known as Tibet said with a grin on her face while she walked to Me-Mow while her muscles were practically bulging, but they still looked natural, she must train a lot to get a physique like that.

Me-Mow did blushed a bit when she saw Tibet before she nods her head the daughter.

"Now, considering that you two will be together daily, I'll just say this as a reminder, Me-Mow, you will follow my daughter's orders to the letter, understand?, and when the sun sets you will come to my room with my daughter as a guide before she leaves so you can relieve my stress, do these until your time here is over and you will be forgiven, understood?" The Leader said while she waits for Me-Mow's answer while Tibet grins a bit.

Me-Mow lowers her head a bit before speaking.

"Yes… Master."

"Good… now unless you have any questions, you and my daughter are dismissed, I have things to discuss with Lillum here about our Kingdom's reactions, our tribe may not have a Kingdom but we are many and we can be called into one massive force if needed." The Leader said while giving the duo a blank look while Tibet grins before saying this.

"Very well Mother, lets go Me-Mow, might as well show you my place where I'm staying in." Tibet said with a grin still on her face.

"Okay." Me-Mow said without giving some emotion before she follows Tibet.

A bit later while Lillum spoke with the leaders, the duo walked through the Village while Me-Mow got a good look and saw many people here and there, most were the native citizens, some were just visitors, while others were prisoners getting dominated by Amazons of all shapes and sizes, Bubblegum was nowhere to be seen right now so she must be in a building somewhere.

Me-Mow, though blushed when she saw the prisoners going at it, only had a look of sadness while following Tibet.

When they got to a surprisingly large hut, the duo enters… and saw Bubblegum who was speaking to the scarred Amazon while the duo ate something that looked like large slabs of meat.

Bubblegum noticed Me-Mow and Tibet even though she had no idea who she was before speaking.

"Me-Mow!" She called with a smile on her face.

Me-Mow cheared up a bit when she saw Bubblegum before saying this.

"Bubblegum!, thought you were somewhere else in the village doing… well… you know…, guess this one hasn't for some reason." Me-Mow said before Tibet spoke up.

"First off, hello Bubblegum, I'm the leaders Daughter so in a sense I'm a princess here like you if I'm using the Royal term right… anyway, Me-Mow and I got back from the meeting and Me-Mow was assigned to me and to relieve my Mother's stress every night, as for why these two are not going at it, I'm guessing it has something to do with her pregnancy right?" Tibet said while she looked to Bubblegum's stomach which showed a tiny bump.

Bubblegum, though blushed, lightly pat her stomach before speaking.

"Yes indeed, your majesty." She said while the scarred Jackal woman took another bite.

"I see, well I'm guessing now that unless you only go pure anal or oral, you can't do much well, or can you go vaginal as long as it's gentle?" Tibet asked with a serious tone, she could smell that the baby was a cub wolf and she seemed a bit protective of canine babies.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she nods her head at Tibet.

"I see, well don't worry, But Red here is a surprisingly gentle lover even though she doesn't look gentle, trust me, you got a good one since she is a favorite of the pregnant women here for that reason, the rest would have control issues and had to be stopped sometimes… hell that's why she and I are lovers." Tibet said while sitting next to Red and placed a arm around her.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she heard that before hearing Red chuckles before speaking.

"Trust me pinkie. When I get through with you, you'll see why I'm favorited. Heck if you want Tibet, you can join as well and maybe bring the kitten over unless she's with your mom."

Tibet chuckles before she said this.

"Yeah, and just to let you know, as long as you stick near us, we won't force you into anything… though I'm hoping to have fun with you two since you are living under our roof after all." Tibet said while she licks her lips at the duo.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking up.

"I-I'll… make sure to be available to you."

"Great, and since you two are new roomies here, I suggest a party to help you two fit in, Me-Mow, mind coming with me?, we will have to barter at the store and you and I will have to please the owner to get top grade stuff." Tibet said with a grin on her face while she got up from the floor.

"O-Okay." Me-Mow said before she gets up before the duo heard Red spoke.

"See yeah Tibet. Tell your mom I said hey."

"Oh I will sweet ass, hope you and Bubblebutt there don't get too loud or too into it, we gotta cook a meal for these two after all…. Hehe." Tibet said while she looked at Bubblegum's round ass and licked her lips again when her mouth watered at the sight.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she saw that while Red chuckles before speaking.

"Well it be hard not to but that doesn't mean I still won't get to have fun with you."

Tibet chuckles again before she and Me-Mow left before Red asked Bubblegum this when they were alone.

"So… you have a thing for canines yes?" Red said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking.

"Uh well… I guess I do I mean there's one who's nice though I have feelings for a few other people but… I do enjoy when he visits and how… great he ravages me." She said before blushing a bit at the memory.

Red chuckles before she leaned back and a moment later… Bubblegum saw Red grow a dick after muttering a spell before saying this.

"So… how about some fun while we wait." Red said with Bubblegum blushing before the scene went to Me-Mow and Tibet.

The duo mentioned were walking through the village while they passed by a few people who fucked one another before Tibet said this with a grin when she saw Me-Mow looking at them.

"You know… if you want a quicky then go ahead and ask, no shame in getting it on here and now, I'm sure Red is doing the same with Bubblebutt back there." Tibet said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow gulped a bit before speaking up.

"Uh… that's okay. I think helping with the party is more important."

"Well you and I will have to have some fun with the owner before we can get some stuff, I mean we don't have currency per say, but you can say this tribe here uses sex as a way to pay for things, I think it's similar to those perk points things I heard that you have, but no need to have over 100 partners or so, just fuck if you want something, that simple here." Tibet said while she continues to lead Me-Mow past a few vendors in the market area… to see some people fucking the managers like Tibet said in public to prove the point.

Me-Mow was surprised when she saw that before thinking this.

'_Glob it's like I haven't left the Bondage Kingdom.'_

A few minutes later, they walked up to a certain middle aged Amazon vendor who surprisingly had a strong looking body but a right prosthetic leg who was letting a humanoid woman suck her dick.

The Vendor noticed the duo before saying this with a calm tone.

"So, what do you two want?" The vendor asked before Tibet said this with a grin on her face.

"Enough food for a party of four, but one is knocked up so make it five." Tibet said before the Vendor said this.

"Alright… just let me finish here and one of you two can pay for the meal." The Vendor said right before she gripped the Woman's head and forced her to deep throat her dick before unloading down her throat with a slight growl noise.

The woman moans when she felt the amount entering her mouth before she tries swallowing the vendor's cum.

She tapped off about 20 to 30 seconds later, before pulling the woman's head off her dick before saying this.

"Give me a moment to get your food." The Vendor said before she got up and starts walking into the store with a slight limp in her pace.

Me-Mow looked at the leg while feeling bad for the vendor to lose her leg.

"Don't feel pity for her, she was a strong warrior, and when she lost her leg, she got that prosthetic to help her do something for the tribe and gets free sex from customers, granted she would prefer to be in a fight, but she is pretty content with getting it one with people like you and me." Tibet said with a grin on her face before the Vendor came back with a surprisingly large bag, and passed it to the customer who struggles to hold it in her arms.

Me-Mow sees this before she went to help the customer with the bag.

After a moment, the customer said thanks before the Vendor looked to them before saying this.

"So food for 5?, you have to really give me a good time, a blowjob won't cut it." The Vendor said with crossed arms while Tibet took a moment to think before saying this.

"Hey Me-Mow, mind helping with paying for the food while I carry it back?, food for 5 here is a large amount and I doubt you could carry it alone unlike me." Tibet said while she crossed her arms which pushed her breasts up again and flexed her strong arms again.

Me-Mow blushed when she saw that before she got behind the counter and bend over to show the vender her ass.

The Vendor had to grin a bit before she placed a hand on the ass and squeezed it a few times to see how toned it was and to see how well she reacts for what she had in mind.

Me-Mow jolts a bit when she felt her ass get squeezed before letting out a slight groan.

However to the vendor, the feline assassin's ass was evenly toned.

"Hmmm… not bad, hope you're good for anal, cause that is my favorite hole to use." The Vendor said while her dick was erect in no time flat while she massaged her ass.

Me-Mow let out a soft moan before speaking up.

"Then go for it. Use it for as long as you need it."

"Very well, I'll aim you but you'll have to do the work, your meal remember." The Vendor said while she pulled Me-Mow back and while sitting on a stool, had the head of her dick touch Me-Mow's asshole and after a second of pulling, the head of her dick popped in but she stopped to let Me-Mow do the rest.

Me-Mow shudders at first before she took a deep breath and pushed her ass till she felt the vendor's dick enter her.

The Vendor grins a bit when she saw Me-Mow taking her dick well, she wasn't small by any means but she wasn't too big while she waits for Me-Mow to take her dick to the base or close to it if possible while Tibet summoned a dick and starts to masturbate at the sight, hey, hot scene and she didn't have the food, might as well have some fun, she had a foot long dick and thanks to her large frame, the width was massive.

Me-Mow groans as she grinds her teeth while trying to make sure that her ass can take the vendor's dick before she finally able to hilt it.

The Vender lets out a pleased groan before saying this.

"Not bad… not bad, do well and I may thrown in a little extra food if you really drain me well." The Vendor said while she waits for Me-Mow to move while other Customers gather at the stand to ask for food while they watch Me-Mow about to get it on with the Vendor in full.

Me-Mow blushed at the stares before she starts moving her ass up and down as hard as she could.

The Vendor lets out some pleased groans while she gripped Me-Mow's ass and played with it and even used a hand to play with Me-Mow's folds to get her to right faster.

Me-Mow moans a bit before she decides to up the ante and brought her paw to the Vendor's folds before she starts fingering it.

The Vendor jolts from that before grinning and said this.

"Huh, didn't expect that, might as well do this." The Vendor said before she reached up to Me-Mow's breasts and fondles them while many people watched the sight with many people masturbating at the sight.

Me-Mow moans again before she bounced her ass a bit fast while still fingering the Vendor's pussy.

For a few minutes, the duo continue to go at it while people masturbate while watching before the Vendor said this.

"Almost there… Almost… GAH!" The Vendor said before yelling while she pulled her hands to Me-Mow's hips and pulled her down to fully hilt her dick again before she fires her load up Me-Mow's ass while others start cumming on the duo with Tibet doing the same, mainly on Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was surprised when she saw that before moaning loud when she felt her pussy climax from having her ass filled up.

About a minute later with many people tapping off, the Vendor tapped off as well before noticing the mess and sighs before saying this.

"Gonna need to clean first and clean this area before getting you the food, mind coming back in an hour or so?" The Vendor said while she lets Me-Mow sit on her lap while Tibet took a moment to calm herself before saying this.

"No problem, going to show Me-Mow here the hot springs here so she can get cleaned." Tibet said while she and the vendor looked to see how Me-Mow was doing.

The feline assassin pants a bit while her legs almost felt a bit weak.

A moment later, the Vendor raised Me-Mow off of her dick and semen flowed out of her ass which made the Vendor chuckle when the semen hits her dick.

"Hehe, thanks for the fun, hope you stop by for more food, maybe we can do something different later… but for now, you got to get cleaned." The Vendor said before she sets Me-Mow on her feet and Tibet grabbed her arm to make sure the Assassin didn't fall down while the duo walks away while the Vendor goes to get clean and clean her stand.

Me-Mow tries to keep up with Tibet even though her hand held the leaders daughter but can still feel the Vendor's cum leaking out little by little.

A bit later, about 5 minutes or so, the duo found themselves walking into a large building and with Tibet doing the talking, the duo found themselves sitting in a hotspring that felt perfect, not too hot to boiling, but not too cold to chilling, and many people of both genders were around them either relaxing, having sex, or getting clean, guess the water was enchanted cause the moment Me-Mow's body was submerged for a moment, she pulled out to find herself cleaner then she ever felt.

"Wow. That's some spring." She said when she looked at her fur.

"Well we do have some perks and secrets that we keep to ourselves, but we have a Water Elemental woman enchant this spring to instantly clean all who enter… and the temperature feels good…" Tibet said while she leaned back while her dick grew erect in the water, guess she forgot to dispel it which showed Me-Mow how large she was… and it was an inch longer then a foot… like a monster of monsters and that reminded Me-Mow of Tibet's much much larger mother... And the fact Tibet could possibly grow to that size as well…

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she imagined the possibility after looking at Tibet's dick.

It pulsed a few times while Tibet was still leaning back a bit with closed eyes while she relaxed in the spring, they did have time after all…

Me-Mow shrugged before she went back to the spring and a moment later got on top of Tibet before she positioned her folds above the princess's dick.

Tibet jolts from that when she didn't expect that, but grins when she saw what Me-Mow was about to do.

"My my, if you wanted me to fuck you, why didn't you say so?" Tibet said with an amused tone while she waits for Me-Mow to work her magic.

The feline assassin took a deep breath and lowers herself down before she feels Tibet's dick entering her pussy.

It was massive to say the least, and while Tibet groans from the pleasure, she made sure that she didn't move so Me-Mow would adjust easily.

Me-Mow groans as she tries to get more of Tibet's dick in while having this thought.

'_Fuck that's big.'_

Tibet in turn just grins before saying this to Me-Mow when she got 1/4th of her dick into her.

"Need some help?" Tibet said while she raised her hands and starts to clinch them in a perverted was near Me-Mow's breasts and lowered them so that she rests her arms on the spring edge and it seemed Me-Mow would have to beg for help.

Me-Mow however didn't say anything as she was too busy trying to adjust to Tibet's dick and also was trying to show the princess she wasn't weak.

Tibet grins at that before she shrugs and just waits for Me-Mow to get a bit deeper on her dick while having this thought.

"Hehe… damn, bit surprised at this cat, she can take part of my dick and she's smaller then Red and a few other ladies I've had, hehe, going to enjoy this when she gets some practice in." Tibet thought while she gave the occasional pleasurable shudder while Me-Mow slowly went lower on her dick.

It took a few moments before Me-Mow was finally able to hilt Tibet's dick in her pussy or at least as much as she could when she felt the head of Tibet's dick bump into her Cervix which stopped her..

Tibet grins at that before she said this.

"Not bad… going to need to make sure you can take my entire length later with a bit of practice… but for now… start bouncing and lets see if you have what it takes to handle the princess of this tribe." Tibet said while giving Me-Mow a challenging grin.

Me-Mow groans at first before she said this.

"With pleasure." She said with a challenging look on her face before she starts bouncing on Tibets dick.

Tibet in turn lets out a pleased groan before saying this.

"Damn, heard you people at the Bondage Kingdom can be pretty freaky in the sack, but I gotta say, didn't expect you to start already, may visit you when your in prison and make it a fun visit." Tibet said with a pleased tone to her voice.

Me-Mow grunts and groans with each bounce before speaking up.

"S-Sure… sounds… g-great."

Tibet in turn reached her hands forward and with her hands gripping Me-Mow's breasts, she starts to play with them while she had her grin still on her face.

Me-Mow moans from that action causing her to bounce a bit harder.

Tibet lets Me-Mow keep her actions up while to Me-Mow's surprise, Lillum appeared when she walked into the room, and when she saw the duo, walks right to them before sitting in the water next to the duo.

"Hey Tibet, Me-Mow, how are you two doing?" Lillum asked while she watched Me-Mow riding Tibet's dick.

"D-Doing… fine." Me-Mow said while she keeps bouncing on Tibets dick.

"Yeah, really good, gotta say your kingdom has some pretty good prisoners of sex, really like Me-Mow here since most can't take my dick easily." Tibet said while she keeps fondling Me-Mow's breasts.

Me-Mow moans before she grinds a bit on Tibet's pelvis before she resumes bouncing.

"Well I would say your welcome to her if you want, but you may need to go through my brother who has a thing for her… mind if I join?, Me-Mow's bouncing ass is tempting after all." Lillum said while she summoned a dick which stood like a tower as well.

Me-Mow's eyes widen when she heard that before blushing a bit.

"Hehe, well that's her call right?, I may give orders but I don't force a lady like this to do what she doesn't want… so how about it Me-Mow… think you can take the two of us?" Tibet said with a grin on her face while Lillum did the same as well.

Me-Mow looks at the two before she mentally shrug and said this

"Sure… go right ahead."

Lillum grins when she heard that and stood up in the water before walking behind Me-Mow and said this when she had the head of her dick at Me-Mow's asshole after moving her tail a bit.

"So… rough or gentle?... I'll let you return the favor if I go rough…" Lillum teased while she gently grinds her dick between Me-Mow's ass cheeks.

Me-Mow groans and shudders from that before speaking up.

"R-Rough please."

Lillum grins when she heard that right before she pulled back and slammed herself inside of Me-Mow's ass before thrusting as hard and fast as she could while she had a wide grin on her face.

"Gah!" Me-Mow yelps before moaning.

Lillum grins at that before she leaned forward while rapidly thrusting her dick in Me-Mow's ass while Tibet lightly thrusts her dick up into Me-Mow before Lillum starts to lick and suck at Me-Mow's neck.

Me-Mow shudders before moaning a bit loud before the assassin tries to resume bouncing on Tibet's dick.

"Oh yeah… really feel these dicks go at it with your holes… tell me… punishments aside… do you hate the Bondage Kingdom?, do you hate what is in those walls?, try and remember… you're a prisoner who is there for a reason… if you weren't being punished there… would you hate it?" Lillum said while she thrusts a bit faster while using her hands to help push Me-Mow a bit deeper on Tibets dick.

Me-Mow did try to take a moment to think and despite the punishments and … the Bondage Kingdom didn't seem that bad even if she was a prisoner.

"N-No."

"Hehe… maybe when your a free woman, you may find a few prisoners you favor and want to dominate yourself… the Bondage Kingdom is two sides of a coin in a sense… the light hearted side that thrives on pleasure… and the other that thrives on the darker side of that pleasure… and thanks to the fact that you are still in Bondage Kingdom territory thanks to this alliance, you get points here as well…. Just a little tip… between… FRIENDS!" Lillum said before groaning loudly when she came hard in Me-Mow's ass.

"AAAAHHH!" Me-Mow moans loud before she came hard on Tibet's dick.

Tibet grunts from how tight Me-Mow's pussy got before groaning when she came as well… all in all the trio came hard with one another before Tibet and Lillum tapped off.

Me-Mow tapped off as before she tries to catch her breath.

A minute later, while the semen that fell into the water getting cleaned away from the enchanted hot spring, Lillum surprised Me-Mow when she starts thrusting her dick in Me-Mow's ass while saying this.

"Sorry for the quick shot, was a bit backed up, won't let that happen again." Lillum said while she keeps thrusting her dick in Me-Mow's semen filled ass while she forced Me-Mow to ride Tibets dick again which made Tibet let out a pleased groan from that.

Me-Mow moans and groans before she decides to up the ante and leans down before she latched her mouth on the nipple on Tibet's right breast thanks to Tibets large frame which made it easier for Me-Mow before she starts licking and sucking.

Tibet in turn lets out a pleased groan from that before the scene shifts away from the trio and to Finn and Ruby while they were leaving a dungeon while a boulder chased after them.

**Ooo/ ?/ Ruby, Finn**

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU WANT TO FEEL BETTER!?" Ruby yelled while she ran alongside Finn, who was not wearing a hat this time, while they were being chased by a boulder, seems the treasure had a booby trap and they were caught up in it.

Finn however was laughing before he said this.

"HECK YEAH! CAN'T YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENT?!"

"WE'LL FEEL MORE THEN EXCITEMENT IF WE DON'T GET AWAY FROM THAT ROCK!" Ruby yelled while she looked back at the boulder with shock from how close it was before screaming and shocked Finn when she ran from the rock and him with shocking speed… must be the adrenaline doing the boost for her.

Finn blinks for before he tries to keep up while saying this.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"SPEED UP THEN!" Ruby called back before the duo saw a light at the end of the tunnel before Ruby said this.

"THE EXIT!" Ruby called out while she ran a bit faster.

Finn sees it did the same thing while getting away from the boulder.

A moment later, the duo jumped through the door and the boulder crashed into the doorway but didn't crash through it before the duo found themselves landing on the ground and rolled through dirt and grass.

Finn groans before he pants a bit before speaking up.

"T-That… was… c-close… Y-You okay… R-Ruby?" He asked before turning his head on the side to look at her.

What he didn't expect was her outfit torn a bit which showed a bit of skin to Finn and part of her breasts while she pushed herself up and her face was covered with a bit of dirt but not enough to really mess with her looks.

Finn blushed when he starts to stare at Ruby.

Ruby rubbed her face a bit to get rid of some of the dirt before looking at Finn and said this.

"Remind me to not let you grab the treasure next time… you'll just activate a trap without thinking right?" Ruby said while not noticing her state of dress.

"Y-Yeah… I'll remember that. Sorry." Finn said.

"Well just remember to let me handle the thinking, kind of surprised a hero like you doesn't think much… I mean you tried to order that Gargoyle to do the splits for some reason…" Ruby said while wondering why Finn tried to do that.

"Was trying to be intimidating. Sometimes it works. Me and Phoebe did that when we went to a dungeon years ago that was home to chainsaw wielding skeletons." He replies.

"Well kind of backfired when he threw a stalagmite at you in anger, still, what treasure did you get?, didn't really notice thanks to this." Ruby said while she looked back at the boulder that glows for a second and starts rolling backwards, must be an enchantment so that people wouldn't have to push it by hand.

Finn was surprised when he saw that before he spoke up.

"Not sure, let's check it out." He said before he pulls out what appears to be an old leather bag.

That's when he puts his hand inside the bag and starts to rummage through it before he pulls what appears to be…

A pair of ruby heeled shoes.

Ruby blinks a few times before saying this.

"We… came here for Ruby heels?, what the?" Ruby said when she had trouble thinking of why they got those from this place.

Finn blinked when he saw that before he surprised Ruby by saying this.

"Well since I did cause this much trouble… why don't you keep them Ruby?" He said while handing her the shoes.

"Huh?, but wouldn't they be a good gift for the Queen of Flames or Marceline?" Ruby said with a surprised but confused tone.

"Well no offense but Phoebe might melt them and Marcy would suck the color out. Besides I think they'll look better on you since they match your hair." Finn said with a smile.

Ruby blushed a bit from that before saying this.

"Thanks… might as well try them on real quick and see if they fit, can't really keep them if they don't fit right?" Ruby said before she unties her shoes and pulled them off which showed her feet and shapely legs to Finn thanks to the shorts she wore.

Finn blushed blushed when saw the succubus's legs before having this thought.

'_Wow… her legs looks so sexy.'_

Ruby then held a leg towards Finn before saying this.

"Mind helping me?, doubt I can stand in this area with heels." Ruby said while she looked to the ruby slipper with a somewhat excited look.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking up.

"S-Sure." He said before he gently held her before he was a bit surprised from how soft it before he actually rubbed a bit of Ruby's leg before thinking.

'_Very smooth.'_

Ruby jolts from that while blushing somewhat and said this.

"Uh.. F-Finn.." Ruby said to snap Finn out of his trance while he kept rubbing her leg.

The human blinked before speaking up.

"Oh Glob… I'm sorry Ruby. It's just… your leg was soft and smooth and… I'm sorry." He said before closing his eyes in case Ruby was gonna hit him.

"I-It's alright, being a succubus can do that.. Still thought you were going to help me with my new shoes, not with skin care." Ruby said while blushing lightly when she saw that Finn seemed nervous right now and the closed eye thing did tell her what he was thinking right now and tried to calm him as well.

Finn opened his eyes while surprised that Ruby wasn't gonna hit him before he remembered the shoes before speaking.

"Oh right of course." He said before grabbing one.

It took a moment before he slide the shoe on her foot while hoping that it fits.

Turns out it was a bit bigger then he or Ruby thought before it glows and shrank down to fit Ruby's foot perfectly to her surprise and actually shifted into heelless shoes… did it know the terrain and adapted somewhat?

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wow. Guess these are enchanted shoes that can magically fit any girl's feet."

Ruby nods a bit before she spoke up.

"Well… mind if you help with the other?" Ruby said while she held her other foot towards Finn.

Finn nods before he grabbed the other foot and and did the same thing with the other shoe before it magically fits on Ruby's foot.

Ruby blushed a bit when she saw that they complimented her feet well but also saw that Finn still held her right leg.

"Uh… Finn… can I have my leg back?" Ruby said while she waits for Finn to respond.

Finn jolts before he gently let's the succubus's leg go before speaking.

"Sorry." He said while blushing a bit.

"N-No worries… should we head on back?" Ruby said while she got up from the ground but stumbles a bit and fell onto Finn with a whoa… and somehow ended up kissing one another with wide eyes… while a root behind Ruby moved back where it was while the root led back to some bushes and saw Iris was the one who moved it like that and grins a bit at what just happened.

Finn was completely shocked when that happened before blushing big when he felt Ruby's lips on his before he had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… I don't know what happened but we're actually kissing! I don't know if I should move but… Ruby's lips feels so good. I'm almost tempted to keep kissing her.'_

Ruby had similar thoughts when the kiss went on for a bit longer then they duo realized while Iris heard this next to her.

"_So Iris, how is operation set up?, hope your aiding Ruby well in this." _A familiar male voice whispered to Iris from next to her.

Iris smirk before speaking up by whispering.

"_Well Master… I think it's coming good. Finn gave Ruby some nice shoes, he seems to like how soft her legs are, and, with a little help of me, Ruby is having her first kiss with the human. Surprisingly they have not pulled away."_

Emerald in turn, when he appeared a minute before whispering to Iris and kneeling next to her, grins before saying this while holding up a gas canister he got from Lillum awhile ago and said this.

"_Take this and use this on them, not enough to make them go mad… just enough to… make them a tiny bit heated… like… you know the saying, a tiny snowball can turn into a large one if rolled down a mountain right?, well just a small whiff of this and boom, Ruby is a full succubus, you can chose not to use it, but if things start to get heated between the two… can't say it's not bad to help Ruby a bit like this right?" _Emerald whispered with a grin on his face when he saw Finn and Ruby realizing what happened and quickly pulled away from one another, they each said sorry at the same time before they start to head back to Finn's treefort which made Emerald grin more, just a few more… incidents… and Finn and Ruby may become contracted with one another.

_"Indeed Master." _Iris whispered with grin before she took the item.

A moment later, Emerald vanished, but not before saying this.

"_Try and make it look natural Iris, Ruby may know what's going on but Finn doesn't, might as well make it so that if he does, he should only find out that we just gave small pushes, now if you'll excuse me… need to check up on Jungle Princess who's carrying a kid of mine, Marceline since she was resting in her home… maybe get a quicky before going to see Maite… maybe visit Lillum right after since I heard she took some prisoners on a field trip." _Emerald whispered before his presence vanished.

Iris lowly chuckles before whispering even though no one was around.

"_This is gonna be fun." _She whispered before she made sure to wait for Finn and Ruby got a good distance before coming out of the bushes and head to the tree fort.

When the duo got there, with the hidden third party member, the duo went into the Treefort's front door and when Ruby was fully on the hard floor, her heelless ruby slippers turned into fully heeled ones that were perfect for indoor areas which made her stand a bit more gracefully and pushed her chest out a little from the angle, seems she didn't notice the torn area of her sweater yet… and Finn could have imagined it… but he could have sworn he saw something… a bit pink when her breasts moved a bit again.

Finn blushed before he turned his head away before speaking.

"Um Ruby…"

"Yeah?" Ruby said while she took a moment to get used to the shoes that shifted.

"I-I don't know i-if you noticed but…" he said before stopping when he points at Ruby's outfit.

Ruby was confused at that before she looked down… blushed brightly and said this after covering her chest.

"You.. you… how long did you know… y-you perv… I maybe a succubus… but I still have manners, I mean I don't look at your dick if your clothing got ripped did I?" Ruby said while she blushed brightly and starts to climb the ladder.

Finn felt bad before trying to call her.

"But Ruby…"

"No buts perv, you'll have to make it up to me somehow, maybe make me a good meal since I'm starving right now." Ruby said with a blush on her face after she got up to the main part of the treefort when it sounded like she just asked Finn out on a date in a sense.

Finn blushed when he thought of that before trying to call her again.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU LIKE?!"

"SURPRISE ME!" Ruby called out to the Human before she went out of Finn's view.

Finn had a sad look on his face before he talk with his indoor voice.

"Smooth Finn. Smooth. You take a cute girl to a dungeon, give her nice shoes, somehow got kissed and now she's mad at me… *Sigh*... Might as well do the cooking now and hope see if she forgives me." He said before climbing up the ladder and stop on one floor before going to the kitchen.

A bit later, after hearing an explosion or two from the kitchen, Finn had made a pretty decent amount of food that looked like it had a bit of everything, meat, vegetables, you name it.

Finn had a sigh of relief before he went to set the table up by trying to make it a bit fancy with plates, silverware, a couple of candles and a bouquet of roses in the middle.

"I hope this works." He said before he went to clean himself up a bit before calling Ruby.

"FOODS READY RUBY!"

A minute later, the Human saw Ruby walk into the kitchen… while she wore a red strapless dress that looked perfect on her body and had some red lipstick and still wore the ruby slippers while having this thought.

_'Iris… why am I wearing this again?, hope Finn likes it…' _Ruby thought before she waits for Finn's reaction when she saw that he was turned away from her and said this.

"Hey Finn… I'm ready for dinner." Ruby said while blushing a bit while she hoped Finn liked her outfit.

Finn turns around to say something before his eyes widen before blushing when he saw how beautiful Ruby looked.

Ruby blushed a bit when Finn stares at her before she said this.

"So… think this is too much?" Ruby said while she spun around once to show Finn the full dress which was backless as well and showed off her flawless ebony skin.

Finn blushed a bit more before speaking.

"No in fact… you look very beautiful."

Ruby blushed a bit from that before saying this.

"T-Thanks… so… this the meal?, not bad and a few are a favorite of mine… so I guess I can forgive you… so… shall we eat?" Ruby said while she walked to the table.

Finn quickly got to the table before he pulls up a seat for Ruby.

Ruby blushed a bit before saying this.

"T-Thanks." Ruby said before sitting down before time passed to much later in the day with Finn and Ruby sitting in the living room after they finished the meal.

"Wow… got to say, not bad Finn… though I do have to ask.. What was with that food that moved?, I didn't think a drumstick could do that." Ruby said while she wondered how Finn did that.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Not really sure but I'm glad you liked the food Ruby."

"Thanks Finn, and sorry for getting mad…" Ruby said while the camera went to Iris who was watching the duo from the window and held the canister in hand, seems like things are getting good between the duo right now since apologize are being said right now.

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"No Ruby you had every right to be mad. I'm the one that's sorry. I should've told you earlier but I didn't since I was worried for you when the boulder almost got us, then when I saw how great you look with those slippers on, then of course when we… kissed." He said before blushing at the memory.

Ruby blushed as well while Iris grins a bit when she used her magic to make the window open a little before jolting when she heard someone say this to her.

"Hello pretty Lady, why are you opening the window like that?" The voice said which made Iris wonder who could have snuck up on her… she could sense any living thing that approaches her… whoever it was… must be a master of stealth…

She looked to the source… to see no one… before she heard the voice speak up.

"Down here pretty lady." The voice said which made her look down with a stunned look… to see BMO.

Iris didn't expect to see the little robot before she kneels down before speaking.

"And what are you doing sneaking up on on woman?"

"Oh I didn't sneak up on you, I just walked, you looked like you were thinking of something and I just wanted to know what you were doing by opening the window, some kind of game with Finn pretty lady?" BMO asked with an innocent tone.

Iris couldn't help but smile at the robot's innocent look before speaking up.

"Actually I'm watching… my little sister Ruby, who's on a date with Finn, but apparently the two look nervous so… I have something that can help Finn become more of a man. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Oh, you're helping Finn?, sure, what do you want me to do pretty Lady?" BMO asked with a smile on its face.

Iris smiled as well before thinking.

'_Boy that was easy. Though I do feel bad for lying to the cute robot. I'll make up to him… or her later.' _She thought before telling BMO the plan.

BMo after a minute of listening, smiles before saying this.

"Alright, so I'm suppose to take that thing after you use a little on Finn and your sister and do the same again if they go to another room or something since you can't breath it in yourself?" BMO asked to make things clear on the matter.

"You got it buddy." Iris said.

BMO then smiles before Iris used the canister through the crack on the window and starts letting out the mist into the room, it was thin enough to not be seen… but as for breathing in the mist that flowed to Finn and Ruby… they had different reactions…

Finn blinked for a moment when he felt something before speaking up.

"H-Hey… is it hot in here?"

"I-I don't know… maybe… I'm feeling a bit warm…" Ruby said when she glances at Finn before her eyes slowly looked over his body and when her gaze went south… she blushed a bit when she saw Finn's dick getting erect in his pants but didn't say anything when her body felt a bit warmer as a result while her more demonic side starts to surface.

Finn's eyes also went to Ruby's body before his face blushed as he could stop staring at her since he kinda remembered when he saw a bit her breasts and her legs as well.

For a minute, Iris continues to use the gas before Ruby got up while panting for breath and said this.

"I-If you'll excuse me… r-restroom." Ruby said with a rushed tone before she starts walking away and climbing up the ladder in a rush while her ass was seen by Finn… did it always look so tempting… or was it the dress?

Finn blushed big when he saw that before thinking this.

'_Dat ass.' _He thought before he felt his dick twitch in his pants causing him to look down before he was shocked when he saw the tent forming before thinking again.

'_Oh Glob how did this happen? Did Ruby saw? What's making us feel this way?'_

A minute later, with Iris continuing to use the mist in a small way… Finn had this thought when his mind was more clouded with lust.

'_I don't know why but… I must go to Ruby.' _He thought before he gets up and starts climb up the ladder to look for the young succubus.

When he got up to the bedroom… he saw to his surprise that on the bed was Ruby while she moved the lower part of her dress away and was masturbating like mad while her folds were soaked… seems like she couldn't make it to the bathroom.

Finn was surprised to see a girl actually do that though then again, he was told that men and woman do that to get some relief here and there.

He gulped a bit before speaking up.

"R-Ruby…"

Ruby jolts on the bed before looking to Finn with a surprised look before saying this when she realized she was on his bed.

"S-Sorry F-Finn… I-I'll just… go finish in the bathroom…" Ruby said while she tried to get up from the bed while BMO, who was moved into the living room, used more of the mist under Finn in the Ladder which caused Finn to notice the little bot while his mind, and Rubys was more fueled by lust now when the room quickly fills with the gas, but not enough to see still.

Finn would've been confused but was now too focused on Ruby thanks to the gas before the human spoke up.

"S-Stay." He said before he starts walking towards that bed.

Ruby stopped with some surprise before looking to Finn's face while she had a bright blush when she saw the expression he had.

Finn continues to walk before he surprised Ruby by getting on top of her before looking at her eyes.

Ruby blushed when she wondered what he would do next.

Her question was answered before Finn leans down and brought his lips to hers.

Ruby's eyes got wide from that… but instead of fighting it… she went with the kiss and wrapped her arms around Finn's body and pulled him in closer to help the kiss get deeper while her tongue went into his mouth to really make the kiss deepen.

Finn hugged Ruby back before he slides his tongue in her mouth before moaning was heard.

A minute later, Ruby rolled them both over so that she was on top and said this when she couldn't take it anymore.

"F-Finn… p-please… help me feel better." Ruby said when she pulled the top of her outfit down to show Finn her breasts which were around B to C in size while small pink nipples were seen that quickly got erect and she pulled the lower part away to show her soaked folds to Finn.

Finn blushed big when he saw that before feeling more turn than ever before say this.

"O-Okay." He said before standing on the bed and starts removing his clothes with Ruby doing the same by tossing her dress and shoes off the bed and in a pile next to it.

It only took a moment after the human undressed and tossed his clothes aside before he was completely nude.

He was indeed thin and had some muscle here and there along with a 6 pack thanks to his adventuring.

However the big surprise was how big his dick was which happens to be 9 ½ inches long and 2 inches in width.

Finn in turn saw Ruby while she was kneeling on the bed and saw that her figure looked perfect even when she wasn't awakened yet… honestly if she wasn't Emerald's daughter, she could have looked like some kind of goddess.

Finn blushed brightly when he saw Ruby's body before he remembers from what Jake told him about tier 15 and how to please a woman.

He got down on his knees again till he was in front of the succubus before he leans down starts to kiss Ruby's neck.

Ruby lets out a slight groan from that when her body tingles from Finn's touches and the kisses really excited her already.

Finn then starts to kiss down Ruby's body before he was in front of her breasts.

That's when he brought his mouth to the right breast before he put his hand on the left and gently squeezed it.

Ruby groans from that before she glanced down to Finn's length and remembered a few words of advice from her mother Maite and Iris…

'_Remember Ruby… men, and mostly women, enjoy having their dicks sucked.' _Iris said.

'_Yes but also remember when you're with a virgin, need to take it a bit slow since its your first time too and it can get a bit messy since your partner might be a quick shot at first. Also the head of the dick, mainly the tip, is sensitive. But with the right tongue technique, you can make any your partner howl like a wolf.'_ Maite said.

Ruby gulps for a second before she carefully reached down and gently grabbed Finn's length to get a feel for it while she slowly strokes it like she remembered to keep Finn from blowing to soon.

Finn at first shudders before he resumes sucking on Ruby's right breast before he brought his mouth on her tit before he starts to lick and gently suck on it while rubbing the left before squeezing again.

Ruby moans from that while she slowly sped up her stroking while BMO, who was at the bottom of the ladder, ran to the window before climbing up with the canister, and dropping down in front of Iris, said this.

"The Deed is done, did I do good or do I use more?" BMO asked while holding the Canister towards Iris with an adorable smile on its face.

Iris smiles before speaking.

"No you did good little buddy."

"Do you need anything else then pretty Lady?, I don't think I introduced myself, my name is BMO, who are you?" BMO asked while setting the Canister in front of Iris before stepping back a few times.

"Nice to meet. I'm Iris. So what are you?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh I am a… what did my pop say?, oh!, I'm suppose to be like a family for a child or something like that, I think he said my name means Be More, or something, but then I had to leave soon so I can hang around Finn and Jake, though since Jake left his home, I've just been hanging with Finn… I miss Jake, and if Finn leaves… well.. Who would I play with?.. NEPTR went with the Ice King for a bit to… uh… get recharged and what not so I would be all alone if Finn left." BMO said with a worried tone, no one told it where Jake went and BMO was a bit worried for the Magical dog.

Iris blinked for a moment before she picks BMO and gives it a hug by bringing the robot to her bosom before saying.

"Well not to worry you little cutie, I'll play with you whenever I can. Plus if you're worried I can take you Jake so you know he's okay. And if you want I'll put in a good word with my Master to let you go with Finn to some place."

"Go where exactly?" A voice said from behind Iris and BMO which made them jolt before seeing Emerald himself who seemed to be stretching a bit when he walked up to Iris, thought he left to do some things.

"Master, you're back already?" Iris asked with a surprise look.

"Just a stop on the way before I visit Lillum, already visited Marceline, after Lillum will be Maite, decided to change the list since I would have to go to the Nightosphere for Maite, guess she found a few demonesses there to have fun with after her fun with Hudson… so… what's this good word I heard about?" Emerald said while looking at the duo with a relaxed look.

BMO was a bit confused when it saw Emerald before talking to Iris.

"Who's this man Iris?"

"This Man BMO is my Master, he is the kind of a certain kind of Demonic species… I… really hate to ask this mainly for the fact that you seem so innocent… but… know anything about tiers?... mainly… tier 15?" Iris asked while being a bit curious about what the little robot knew or didn't knew... Hard to tell right now...

BMO was a bit confused before speaking.

"I remember Finn asking Jake and Jake said this…" It said before Iris and Emerald heard Jake's recorded voice.

"_**You stay away tier 15. Don't do tier 15!"**_

The duo sweatdrops before Iris asked this.

"Uh... how old was Finn at the time?" Iris asked while Emerald wondered the same things.

"Hmmm… about either 13 or 14. That's when he started to date Flame Princess." BMO replies.

The Duo sweatdrop before Iris asked this.

"Anything different when he turned 18?" Iris asked while Emerald wondered if Finn ever had the talk… maybe pairing his daughter with Finn was a bad move if he didn't know the ABCs of sex.

"Hmmm… I remember when it was Finn's birthday Jake wanted to have a… what was it?... a man to man talk. But I left and was hanging out with Lorraine." BMO replies.

"Lorraine?" Iris and Emerald said with confused tones when they never heard of any other female around here.

"Yes. She's red hot like pizza supper. In fact there she is." BMO said before point at the direction.

Emerald and Iris looked over before shadows covered their eyes while they sweatdropped comically… when they saw a chicken walk by… and it looked right at them before it walked away… the duo wanted to say something but didn't for a moment to let BMO enjoy the innocence for now before Emerald spoke up when he got his bearings.

"S-So…. You have no ideas about tiers right?, willing to learn?, honestly would be a shame… how old are you anyway?" Emerald asked since robots are hard to gauge in age.

"Hmmm… no idea. But Finn and Jake give me a birthday each year to celebrate the day they found me." BMO said.

"Hmm, so younger than 18?, or do you know of the place that made you?, I can go get the info to see your real age if you want." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he felt a bit excited to see a place that made robots, bit rare for him these days.

"I know where it is. But the only one that truly knows is Moe and he no longer there." BMO said with a sad look.

"Moe?" Emerald asked while frowning a bit when this could complicate things… or at least normally…

"So… know his full name or was it just Moe?" Emerald asked with a thoughtful tone.

"Just Moe… and he was my creator." BMO said before his screen starts to light up before an image of Moe pops up.

After a moment of looking, Emerald said this.

"Iris, keep an eye on this little bot… I'll be taking a detour to a place that may have some info on this little bot here… a…. Dark place that's not for the regular mortal to go to if you get my meaning." Emerald said while he talked about going to Death's realm while hiding that from BMO.

However that's when BMO said this.

"Wait. Here is map if you want to go where BMO was born." It said before showing another image which was map to Emerald where the facility was.

Emerald took a moment to pull out something from a pocket he had to show a… touchscreen phone of all things before taking a picture of the map before saying this after he said this.

"Thanks, hopefully Iris here can teach you some things, Human or not, Robot or not, everyone deserves to learn a thing or two right?" Emerald said when he decided to stop by this place marked on the map and after looking at the directions, turned towards that direction.

"Okay have fun Mr… Uh… Master was it?" BMO asked with a confused look.

Emerald chuckles before saying this.

"Names Emerald, Iris is a servant of mine, that's why she calls me Master, now if you'll excuse me…" Emerald said before he used some shocking speed to blast through the grasslands and towards BMO's place of birth and Iris and BMO were left alone again.

Iris chuckles before looking at BMO when she asked this.

"So BMO, do you wanna play a game first or wanna learn something from little old me?"

"Hmmm, maybe both?, we could pay 'Compy's Castle' and see if you can get further then Finn, and what can I learn from you Iris?" BMO asked while blinking at the succubus.

Iris chuckled before speaking.

"I tell you but first, lets play… Compy's Castle was it?"

BMO smiles before going to get the controller while the scene went to Emerald who was flying through the air while he was heading to the location on the map… and when he got there, he saw this sight.

The structure consists of several refinery-like cylindrical buildings. Many of them have pipes and antennas protruding from their surfaces.

Emerald grins before he starts looking for the entrance and when he found one, he lands and starts walking through it.

As he got further, the King of Succubus's realizes that underneath the facility in the desert, consists of extensive tunnel systems and rooms containing old equipment that was once used to produce MOs.

After a bit of searching, Emerald managed to find a hole going down, very down, and jumped down for quite a bit before he found himself in some kind… of office like room.

However it was not just an office since it looks like there's a bed across the room as well.

"Cozy…" Emerald said before he starts looking around the place for info on BMO while making sure to be careful of the old items.

It took Emerald only a few moments before he saw folder that said BMO on the top left corner.

"Hmm… interesting… but why would it be here…" Emerald said before he picked up the folder in front of a large computer monitor while unknowingly to Emerald, the back of the folder had some kind of device on it.

That's when light the light on the screen starts to turn before you hear a voice.

"_**Hello there."**_

"Huh?" Emerald said before he looked to the screen… to see an old man's face.

"Uh… hello?" Emerald asked with a confused tone while having his hand at the monitor.

"_**Hello. I am Moe."**_

"Wait… Moe as in the one who made BMO Moe?, Thought you were dead." Emerald said when he saw the old man on the monitor.

Moe surprisingly smiled before speaking.

"_**Oh I am dead. Before I died, I put part of myself in the system to keep watch of the facility and the Mo's."**_

"So… your an AI?, Wow, guess you went for an upgrade, and Mo's?, Huh, didn't know there were others… well… since I'm here, mind if I ask about BMO if this folder doesn't have everything?, Like how old are they or stuff like that… the reason I ask is that BMO's friends are going to a place called the Bondage Kingdom for tier based Punishments, also wondering if there are upgrades for the little bot since if they are alone, they will need a bigger stronger body, male like, female like, doesn't matter since BMO will learn sooner or later and I'm trying to make the issue less of a blow to BMO." Emerald said before he quickly explained everything to the AI in detail.

"... So you see why Finn and the others are going there, they risked Ooo's safety and the facts and stuff is there." Emerald said with a patient tone to the AI.

Moe's eyes widen when he heard everything before speaking up.

"_**Wow... I can see why they need to be taught a lesson with the shocking info. Especially what happened to my Fire Giants."**_

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Your Fire Giants?" Emerald asked with a surprised tone.

"_**Yes. Before the Mushroom War started, I was overseeing their construction while at the same time, I was building BMO." **_The Moe A.I. replies.

"Well, I could ask a lot, but for now, I'm here for BMO, right now they are still immature and innocent, is there an upgrade for BMO that your living self was working on in case BMO needed a stronger body or an update to their programming?, The situation I told you would require that or BMO would have a hard time accepting and adjusting to the situation." Emerald asked with crossed arms.

"_**Well not to worry, ideas for upgrading BMO are in the folder." **_The Moe A.I. replies.

"Right, and is there a new body upgrade plan here or is there one made here already?, Just checking so that the people I work with don't make a crude body for a more adult BMO." Emerald said while he opened the folder to look at what was inside.

"_**There is a plan for BMO to have a new body, but I never did got to building since I was dying." **_The Moe A.I. replies with a small sad look.

"Well then… if I bring the plans to a person I know who is pretty smart, Bubblegum, or someone else who is as smart or smarter than you, think they can make BMO their new body?" Emerald asked when he looked for the plan for a new body for BMO in the folder.

"_**Be my guest. BMO deserves it. Even though Finn and his friends did bad things, I hope they make it out okay." **_The Moe A.I. said with some concern.

"Well I hope things go well myself, Bubblegum is doing well, though thanks to Lillum's brother, she was knocked up by a wolfman named Ingrem, heard she and a few prisoners went to a village of Jackal Amazons and won't leave for about a week, going to head there after I pay a visit to a lady friend I know, My name is Emerald, king of sex demons in case I forget to give that title." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The Moe A.I.'s eyes wides at the news before speaking up.

"_**Well despite hearing that… it was great to meet you Emerald." **_He said with a slight smile.

"Same here, and if this is all about BMO, then I'll be heading out, who knows, may send some of my people here to fix this place up and make this place thrive again and give those other Mo's a good home if your willing to let sex demons and others adopt them." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The Moe A.I. blinked before speaking up.

"_**Well I don't mind if they get adopted. As long as they're happy, then that's all it matters."**_

"Alright, they should be here in a few days, I'll take this stuff to BMO and my servant Iris, need anything before I leave?" Emerald asked while he closed the folder with a grin still on his face.

The Moe A.I. took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"_**Nope. I'm good."**_

"Very well, and nice to meet you Moe, or at least an AI version, hope we can get to know one another better when this place is restored, who knows, we can probably make a Mo body or something for you if possible." Emerald said before he starts to walk away with the folder.

The Moe A.I. smiles for a bit before the screen turns off.

A minute later, Emerald was walking through the facility one more time to make sure he didn't miss anything in the lower levels after storing the folder safely away before he decided that unless something jumped out at him personally, then this place was empty for now.

He was now walking through facility and towards the entrance but had the feeling he was being watched… either by the Moe AI with a camera or two or something else, maybe other Mo's or something else, this place was technically abandoned so anyone could have came here for shelter.

And low and behold, someone was indeed watching him. Though who was watching Emerald was hiding in a vent above him.

The figure appears to be a woman of some kind though hard to tell since it's a dark.

She continues to stare before thinking.

'_Who's that guy? He does look cute but… could he be working for the monster that's hunting me?'_

A moment later, loud thuds were heard from the entrance which sound like large footsteps which had the hiding woman watch Emerald while he rubbed the back of his head and said this which surprised her.

"Strange, didn't expect anyone else to be here, wonder if its a local." Emerald said before he continues to walk towards the noise.

To the hiding woman a bit away from him in the vent, he was walking away from the vent to the source of the noise, while Emerald did look strong, he looked human… and he didn't have any weapons on him at all, only some kind of pants.

The woman at first blushed at Emerald's figure before her eyes widen when she believed that Emerald couldn't be working for the monster but was still wary of him.

However she had to warn him.

"Don't go outside!"

Emerald, who was about to exit the building entrance, looked to the source of the voice and said this.

"Huh?" Emerald said when he couldn't identify the voice's location before some kind of tentacle wrapped around his body and he was pulled outside of the facility and his form vanished thanks to the sunlight from outside.

The woman's eyes widen before she covers her mouth with one hand.

A moment later, she heard a few loud crashes, a monster roaring, followed by something flesh like exploding and large amounts of blood filled the area outside of the facility… and part of it flowed into the facility… all in less then a minute… and the blood… was much more than what Emerald would use for his own body…

The woman didn't know what's happening but she believes that Emerald must have fought the monster but with what weapon? since she didn't see any on him.

A moment later, she saw Emerald walk back into the facility for a moment while his body was covered with blood before he said this.

"Don't know who you are or why you were hiding, but I took care of that monster, don't know why it was here but if that was the reason, then you don't need to hide anymore, watch your step, that thing got popped like a balloon and its not pretty out here." Emerald said before he starts walking out of the facility again while trying to get the blood off of his body.

The woman was a bit hesitant before she carefully got out of the vent.

Once the woman got out, you can now see what she looks like thanks to the light from the entrance.

She appears to be a humanoid antelope with brown skin, brown eyes while her hair was tied in a ponytail.

She also has an hourglass figure and slender legs though she was wearing a long dress that covered most of her legs.

However it's seems the outfit has some tears here and there including her top where her bust is which could either C to D size.

The women then covers her nose since she didn't want to smell the blood before on the floor and walls of the entrance before she cautiously approached the entrance.

When she got there, she shockingly saw Emerald while he was examining the remains of the corpse, or what was left of it at least, there was only a torso, the bull like head, and a arm like tentacle before Emerald muttered this.

"Seems like a Minotaur… but with an arm like this… did someone make an experiment that went wild?... why make something like this in the first place?" Emerald muttered while he continues to think.

The woman then walks forward while trying to be careful before she spoke up.

"Uh hello?"

Emerald took a moment to look at the creature before saying this to the woman.

"Sorry for the scare miss, but I was caught off guard and reacted without thinking and gave you a scare." Emerald said before he stood up and looked at the woman with a smile on his face while the blood seemed to be falling off his body with a magical mist till it was fully gone and he was clean.

The woman was surprised when she saw that before speaking up.

"N-No worries… just glad that monster is gone."

"Yeah… speaking of which, mind telling me why you were hiding from it?, granted it doesn't seem pleasant, but why hide here in the middle of nowhere?" Emerald asked when this place was in a desert like area.

"Well I am… homeless. I was traveling through the badlands carrying what little food I had. That's when it showed and the way it looked at me… I had a feeling he wanted to… rape me. So I ran till enter this place. I thought I was safe but… I think that beast saw me and was waiting for me since then." The humanoid antelope spoke.

"I see, well can't really blame a guy with a mug like this for lusting after a beautiful woman like yourself… though I am wondering how a guy like this exists… and why are you homeless?, was it this guys fault?" Emerald said before he kicked the monsters remains a little.

The woman blushed from being called beautiful before speaking up.

"N-No… my home got destroyed by some bandits that were attacking my village. I was there at the time but I saw from afar the damage. I was worried of being found so I had to find a safer place."

"I see… got any family?, my name is Emerald, King of Sex demons so I have more magic then what to do with, made this guy explode from the inside out." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked at the woman.

The woman, though surprised when she heard that, shook her head before speaking.

"No my parents past away by a terrible illness. I'm an only child… your majesty." She said before bowing her head.

"Hehe, none of that bowing crap, personally I don't care about that… only time I want a woman to worship me is when I'm in bed with them… hope you are willing to join me since I did get rid of your problem for you, though considering you just went through a rough experience, I won't force you… I prefer to sweep you off your feet for that first." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

The humanoid antelope blushed brightly before speaking.

"W-Well… you are nice a-and… good looking."

"Hehehe, why thank you, and you look lovely as well, but all compliments aside, I don't think this will be a good place to show my stuff, want me to take you to the next place where I'm about to go to?, heard it will be fun there, but we do have to stop by one place on the way so I can drop this off." Emerald said while he summoned the folder that had the name BMO on it.

The woman blinked for a moment before speaking.

"O-Okay… mind if we stop for some… food as well?" She asked before blushing brightly when her stomach made a noise that sounds like a growling bear.

Emerald flat out laughed at that before saying this.

"Sure, but you may underestimate my speed, why don't we drop this off and I'll get you a bite to eat and a place that can give you a warm bath… though I heard that there is a welcoming party for two people at the place I'm heading to and plenty of food will be there… think you can hold out until then?" Emerald asked while he keeps a grin on his face.

The woman blushed a bit before she nods her head at Emerald before speaking.

"My name is Cynthia. Sorry for not saying it before."

"Ah a beautiful name for a lovely woman, hope you and I can get better acquainted later, but for now…" Emerald said before he vanished and reappeared next to Cynthia and picked her up bridal style before saying this.

"...We should get you something to eat and a good bath if you haven't gotten one in awhile." Emerald said before he bent down like he was about to jump but was looking forward like he was about to tackle something.

Cynthia was caught off guard before blushing big at the position she's in before wondering what Emerald's gonna do.

Her question was answered a moment later when Emerald launched from the ground at an angle and the duo was flying through the sky with quick speed, much faster then one would think and were already far from the facility when Cynthia looked back.

Cynthia was shocked she was this high up before she wrapped her arms around Emerald neck like if she was worried of falling.

Emerald laughed at that before he said this.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be a sex demon king if I let harm come to a lady… well… not if they don't want a little pain with pleasure but that's a different matter altogether." Emerald said while he tightens his grip on Cynthia to comfort her.

Cynthia blushed brightly when she heard that while still holding onto Emerald.

Meanwhile, the scene goes back to Finn and Ruby right when Emerald first left the Treefort which showed that Ruby had pushed Finn onto his back on the bed and was looking at him with a blush on her face when she looked down at his dick which stood like a tower before she tries to remember bit more advice that her mother and Iris gave her… when it came to giving a partner a blowjob.

'_One thing you need to do before giving a blowjob is to give the base of the dick some good licks. You can also give his balls a lick as well.'_

'_Yes but you must also remember that man's balls, which house delicious sperm that gives us energy or if you want to have kid, is very sensitive so when you suck a man's dick and holds his ball sack, make sure you do it gently… unless he's masochist… but do it gently first if the man you're with is a virgin.'_

Ruby gulped once before she leaned down and she remembered one last thing about stuff to pleasure a dick, mainly with for finding extra sensitive spots and she wrapped her fingers around the base of Finn's dick and starts to gently stroke it to see what Finn's reaction would be.

Finn shudders when he felt that before letting out a slight moan.

Ruby looked at Finn when that happened before she took a moment to adjust her body when she saw something form at the tip of Finn's dick after a minute of stroking before she opens her mouth and licked the tip and her body jolts with an intense feeling when that happened and she starts licking the tip like it was the best thing in the world to her right now.

Ruby then remembered one other thing, mainly what a person has their first time, but more exactly, a succubus who first starts out when they are doing the deed for the first time.

'_When you first taste your partner's pre-cum, you will feel a slight jolt but eventually it'll make you want to get your partner's cum a bit more.' _Iris explained to her.

'_But you must remember to be aggressive. Men and women like that. Especially the quiet ones. However being aggressive helps because if you hold yourself back… it won't be pretty.' _Maite said to her daughter.

Finn, unintentionally getting Ruby back on task, shudders again before saying this.

"O-Oh Glob… Y-You're… tongue's amazing Ruby."

Ruby in turn blushed right before she opened her mouth and took the head of his dick in and slowly took more in with each bob of her head while she keeps licking Finn's dick.

Finn pants for a few seconds before speaking.

"O-Oh fuck."

Ruby then used a free hand to gently fondle Finn's balls while she lets her instincts run wild, most of what she was doing consciously was trial and error but her demonic sex demon side was slowly correcting it as time went on.

Finn groans and moans for a moment before he surprised Ruby by placing his hands on her head before he actually starts to thrust his dick in her mouth.

Ruby's eyes widen for a moment while she made some gagging noises, but surprisingly to Finn, she didn't pull away from him while her gagging noises got less and less before she was able to effortlessly deep throat his dick in Ruby's throat and she took it with ease now when her demonic side starts to go a bit wild while she was trying to keep some control, she was on a thin line from going berserk now.

Finn continues to face fuck Ruby for a few moments before he felt his dick twitching in the succubus's mouth.

Ruby keeps on letting him face fuck her throat while she felt Finn's dick twitch more and more in her mouth until…

Finn grunts and groans for a second or two before he yells out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before he felt his dick spurt out his cum in Ruby's mouth.

Although judging from the amount, its like the human never masturbated before.

Ruby's eyes widen in shock for multiple reasons when she felt herself drinking Finn's semen while her eyes roll back when she surprisingly squirts when she came hard as well…. And before her mind fully hazed over… she remembered this from her mother only about an awakening when it happens when they finally get the semen needed.

"_Once you have your first taste of cum, you must now mount your partner and try to get more. Once that's done, you'll be a full succubus my little angel." _Maite said.

Ruby in turn, when she felt Finn tap off, leaned back while she swallowed the last of his load in her mouth while her hair covered her eyes while she pants a bit when her body felt warm… really warm… and a hunger like no other was felt…

Finn pants a bit before speaking.

"F-Fuck Ruby… S-Sorry about… b-before but your… m-mouth felt great." He said before lifting his head up.

However Ruby didn't respond after a minute which… was confusing…

"R-Ruby?" The human asked with concern while worried if he upset her.

A moment later, Ruby licks her lips before saying this to Finn with eyes that gave a gentle pink glow.

"Oh… sorry Finn… just… a bit… surprised is all… now… mind staying like that while I give you the ride of your life?" Ruby said with a tone that… wasn't like her usual self.

Finn blinks a bit before blushing when he heard that before speaking.

"O-Okay." He said before laying back down.

Ruby then crawled over Finn with a smile on her face before she was over Finn with her eyes still glowing and she looked down before she used a few fingers to angle Finn's dick to her pussy which showed that it was soaked beyond belief before Ruby lowered her hips, and when the head of the dick entered her, she lets out a placed groan and leaned back to stand on her knees.

She then starts lowering herself while she felt more and more pleasure build in her body.

Finn shudders and groans when he felt his dick enter Ruby's pussy before feeling how warm it was.

That's when he had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… her pussy feels so warm… I can't believe we're actually losing our virginities. Don't know how or why but… I'm actually glad we're doing.'_

A moment later, Ruby stops when she felt Finn bump into a Hymen of all things to Finn's shock and before he could say anything, she just dropped down to fully hilt his dick and lets out a groan from that, from pain or pleasure, it was hard to tell, but Finn did see some blood come from her pussy.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob… you okay Ruby? We can stop if you want." He said with concern since he remembered Jake telling him that a girl's first time will hurt badly.

However, that was for a normal person, to a succubus… the reaction was totally different even if pain was felt.

_'Ah…. t-this is…' _Ruby thought when she felt…. More pleasure then she ever had before and could feel how deep Finn was before she smiles to Finn's surprise and said this.

"I'm fine… Finn… just enjoy the show." Ruby said before she starts to lift and lower her hips while moaning and groaning when she felt jolts of intense pleasure fill her body which quickly overrides the pain.

Finn was at first shocked at Ruby's attitude but if she's okay then that's all it matters before he groans and moans at well from how good it was.

Ruby does the same while she keeps riding Finn while her body goes on auto pilot to enjoy the pleasure, this went on for quite a bit with Ruby slowly speeding up and down to help Finn last longer.

Said human continues to enjoy this pleasure before he saw Ruby's breasts moving.

That's when he follows his instincts and brought his hands up before he grabs the succubus's breasts and squeezed them but not too hard.

Ruby gave a loud groan from that before she starts to ride Finn's dick wildly, for a few minutes she went full speed to get what her body desired with Finn's dick twitching faster and faster in her pussy until...

Finn groans when he felt his climax approaching before speaking up.

"R-Ruby… I'm gonna cum."

However all she did was just ride him harder and faster while groaning and moaning like a person possessed until...

Finn grunts and groans again before he yells out.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" He yells before he climaxed hard inside Ruby's pussy.

Right when that happened, she felt her body pulse when it starts to absorb the long overdue semen before she gripped her shoulders and leaned down before she threw her head back and came hard on Finn's dick to milk it while her body glowed brightly with a pink light before the scene went to Iris first who was in the living room while she played Compy's castle and was about to get past sleepy sam without the combo move but she froze when she felt a wave of power from Ruby and that can only mean one thing.

"She finally did it." Iris said while smiling before saying this.

"You're welcome Finn."

The scene then went to Emerald who was nearing the grasslands at this time before he had to stop with one of his jumps and smiles for some reason to Cynthia's confusion.

"Hehehe… my little girl is growing up huh?" Emerald said to himself while he held Cynthia in his arms still.

Cynthia however was confused before speaking.

"Who you talking about?"

"Hehe, my daughter, she's just awakened into a full succubus." Emerald said before he starts to jump towards the Treefort again with a spring in his step while Cynthia was shocked about Emerald having a daughter before the scene went to Maite who was dominating a female demon who grew a dick.

The Succubus was fucking the demoness's pussy and stroking the demoness's dick before she stopped when she finally felt her daughter growing up.

The demoness was confused before speaking.

"Why'd you stop?"

Maite blinked once before grinning before saying this.

"Oh, just felt my daughter finally become a woman… now… time to celebrate." Maite said before she starts to fuck the demoness and stroke her off like a person possessed.

The demoness was surprised to hear that before she starts moaning from the pleasure.

The scene then went to Marceline who, after a intense quicky with Emerald, starts to stir before she was shocked awake when she felt Ruby's change, but since she never met her in person, that energy was not familiar to her, but it did come from Finn's direction.

"Whoa… I don't who it is but if it's coming from the treefort and the only person who's with Finn would be…" She said before stopping when she realized before saying this.

"If Ruby is there and if that's her power then that means… hehe… way to go weenie. You're finally a man. Maybe later I might give a try to see how good he is." Marceline said before blushing a bit.

However she's still in some turmoil on who could be better for her…. Finn…. Or Emerald...

The scene then went back to Finn and Ruby while Ruby's form starts to shift on Finn while her pussy tightens greatly on his dick.

Finn groans from how tight before his eyes widen a bit when he saw what's happening to Ruby.

Ruby's figure starts to mimic her mother's figure and her bust grows to G cup breasts and wide hips that looked perfect, and two wings grew from Ruby's back…. all in all... when the glow fades, Ruby looked like she shifted into a different… more sexy and shapely woman that was impaled on Finn's dick which really tried to milk his dick.

Finn, though groaning, was shocked at when saw Ruby's succubus look before speaking.

"W-Wow… Ruby you look so… beautiful and sexy." He said before blushing brightly.

Ruby then placed her hands on Finn's chest before saying this with a lustful tone.

"Thanks Finn…. But now… get ready to see what the new me can do while I ride this monster cock that you have!" Ruby said before she starts to bounce up and down on Finn's cock and she looked like she was in paradise right now if the pleasurable look on her face was any indication.

Finn, though groaning again, was feeling the same thing before he brought his hands on Ruby's hips before he starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he could.

"O-Ohhh OHHHH!" Ruby groans out while her tongue hangs out of her mouth before she leaned forward and her massive breasts were seen over Finn's head before she said this.

"S-Suck my nipples Finn!, do whatever you want to me!, j-just don't you dare fucking stop!" Ruby said with a lustful tone to her voice… did this change shift her personality somewhat?

Finn was very surprised when he heard that but seeing the succubus's breasts was enticing.

So the human opened his mouth and took the left nipple before he starts licking and sucking on it while thrusting.

Surprisingly he even bit it a bit.

Ruby in turn lets out a surprising groan before saying this when she keeps riding Finn's dick.

"O-Oh fuck yeah… suck it… b-bite it… do whatever… j-just keep f-fucking me!" Ruby groans out while she lets out pleased moans and groans when she felt Finn practically abuse her nipple… and she loved it.

Finn didn't need to be told twice as he can continues to do that before switching to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment while thrusting hard.

That's when surprisingly, he looked at Ruby with lust of his own and another feeling that can be quite familiar.

Ruby right now couldn't make it out well in her lust frenzied state, so she just decided to let Finn keep going with her nipples getting treated well before time passed to Emerald landing at the front door with Cynthia in his arms before he set her down.

"Hehe, time to see how things are going, expect to hear my daughter and Finn going at it though." Emerald said with a teasing tone before they heard Ruby yelling this.

"O-OH FUCK FINN!, KEEP FUCKING MY ASS!" Ruby yelled which made Emerald chuckle when it seemed they the duo went from the basics and to the rougher stuff.

"Ah I remember stuff like that from my first feeding, hope they make a contract." Emerald said with an amused tone before he enters the Treefort.

Cynthia, though blushed brightly when she heard the moaning before following Emerald inside.

Iris was with BMO before the duo sees Emerald but was surprised to see a new comer with him before Iris spoke.

"Back again Master? And who is this beauty with you." She said with a slight smirk.

Emerald chuckles before he placed an hand on Cynthia's shoulder and said this.

"This Iris is a possible lover if I play my cards right, thought I would take her in, feed her, cloth her, the works, her name is Cynthia." Emerald said to tease Cynthia a bit.

Cynthia blushed brightly when she heard that before waving her hand a bit.

"H-Hello."

"Hehe, as you can see, she's a bit on the shy side, so hope you can be patient with her since she's joining our fun little family." Emerald said before he surprised Cynthia by lightly patting her ass when he walked by her.

Cynthia jolts a bit when she felt that while Iris chuckles before speaking.

"Not to worry Master. I'll be patient when the time is right."

"Yeah, still I'm just here to bring BMO a present from an AI version of Moe and his late living self." Emerald said before looking at the little bot while summoning the folder to his hand.

BMO blinked a bit before speaking up.

"A.I. version?"

"Yeah, a… digital robotic version of Moe so to speak, I would explain more but I think this will help better, before Moe died, he left this and it holds various things, one of them is this, an update for your operating system and other things." Emerald said before he took out a floppy disk that says BMO 2.0 and a disk that says BMO 3.0, the floppy disk makes sense… but a CD?

Iris blinks a few times before she spoke up.

"Okay… a floppy disk I get but a CD?"

"The floppy disk is for upgrading BMO once, but this is for BMO when they get a new body, just showing that BMO is about to grow up right before our eyes." Emerald said while he looked at BMO.

"So…. Where do I put this floppy disk?" Emerald said while he knelt next to BMO to try and find a slot for it.

"Right here." BMO said pointing to this long rectangular hole above the yellow D-Pad.

"Ah, well get ready for your 2.0 self BMO." Emerald said before he slid the floppy disk in and the trip wait for a reaction from the little bot when the floppy disk was successfully inserted.

That's when BMO's screen change and before some lettering appears which said.

"Update Commencing for 1 hour."

The trio sweatdrop before Emerald rubbed the back of his head and said this.

"Well… guess we have an hour, but Cynthia and I should be going Iris, give me a call if you have issues alright?" Emerald said when he stored the folder and the contents in his own storage area.

"Alright Master. And nice seeing you Cynthia. Hope you and I can get to know each other very soon." Iris said before licking her lips which caused Cynthia to blush.

"Hehehe easy Iris, don't want a repeat of that virgin incident, kind of made you go nuts when you tried to seduce those triplets and you got dominated when you pushed too hard." Emerald said with an amused tone to the succubus servent.

Cynthia blinked in surprise while Iris sweatdrop before rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehe, yeah… and to add to that, you went for Wizard triplets to boot… really saw a kinky sight when they grew dicks and practically stuffed your holes… ah that was a good five way when I joined in and they removed the dicks." Emerald said before he starts to laugh lecherously and the duo saw Emerald's dick getting erect under his pants.

Cynthia blushed a bit brightly when she saw that while Iris, though feeling embarrassed, grins before speaking.

"Geeze Master, are you asking for a stick up?"

"Don't know, you ate?, You seem to be getting a bit hungry and lusting after this fine lady here, maybe I should leave her here and go get a meal, relax is a hot spring, and have some fun with the locals there on my own… and I guess since they are a female only tribe who take in males, I'm sure they would be more than happy to welcome a sex demons with open legs…" Emerald said while he turned to walk to the door slowly while counting back from 3.

Cynthia blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"B-But I want to eat with you."

"Oh ho… that an invitation for a date?, I'd be more then willing to do that then." Emerald teasingly said while turning to look at Cynthia be with a grin on his face.

Cynthia was shocked when she realized what she said. However, Emerald did said he was gonna add her to his family of sorts. So if that was the case, she might as well get to know him first before meeting the others.

Cynthia then walks towards Emerald while blushing a bit about the date.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Relax, date or no, I'll give you a good meal free of charge, I'll worry about sweeping you off your feet later, for now, to an all you can eat buffet." Emerald said before turning back to the door while he gestures for Cynthia to follow him.

Cynthia blushes a bit before turning around to look at Iris before speaking.

"It was nice to meet you Iris. Hope to meet you again soon."

Iris smiles at the humanoid antelope before she spoke up.

"I hope so as well."

Cynthia did smile a bit before she turns around and follows Emerald.

The camera then went to Finn and Ruby when The duo, or Finn starts to look exhausted while Ruby was giving him the mother of all tit fucks while he was sitting on the bed.

"Come on Finn… give me that juice in your balls." Ruby said when her personality got more and more lust driven.

Finn was moaning and groaning from how good it Ruby's breasts were before speaking.

"Oh fuck Ruby. Your breasts feels so good."

"Thanks… now… to finish you off!" Ruby said before she lifts and lowers her breasts while Finn's cock twitches faster and faster before Ruby starts to suck the tip for a few minutes until…

Finn grinds his teeth a bit before he grunts loud as his dick starts to spurt out his cum.

Ruby stopped moving her breasts and made sure she drank Finn's load without spilling much on her ebony skin.

It took Finn at least 30 seconds before he taps off and tries to catch his breath a bit.

Ruby took a moment to lick Finn's dick clean before pulling her head away from Finn's dick and licked her lips clean before she waits for Finn to catch his breath.

Finn pants for a bit before he spoke.

"W-Wow… Ruby… t-that was… a-amazing… r-really glad… t-that we… d-did it."

"I am too… I am wondering… want to make a contract with me?, You and I get it on daily… and I'll give you a bit of power that I have…, no need to answer now… but when a contract is made… it's for life unless the contract is broken." Ruby said when she got off the bed to get a better look at her awakened body while Finn's semen seemed to be noticed more on her darker skin.

Finn took some thought before speaking up.

"I-If I sign… d-does that make us b-boyfriend and… girlfriend or is it like a m-marriage thing?"

"Hmm… think both in a sense, my Mom goes for others like my dad, but if a contract is signed… you can have me do whatever you want, all that a succubus needs is sex to thrive so as long as you can keep giving it to me good… I'll come when you call if you want some fun." Ruby said with a lustful grin.

Finn blushed before speaking.

"W-Well… what if hypothetically I got more lovers and or maybe do a harem?"

"Then you better learn how to share Finn cause the new improved me will want to get a slice of that action… I mean just picture it, me with a woman of your choosing and taking any form you wish… just think of the combos if you want… two Bubblegums, Marceline's if she goes for you, two Huntress's, maybe me taking Me-Mow's form…. Or Maybe that Fionna woman's if you want to try that.

Finn blushed brightly when he heard that before he actually did thought of the possibility. But if he wants a woman, it should be through what he feels.

Finn took a moment to think before he made his decision.

"Okay… I'll sign because… I really care for you Ruby." He said while blushing.

Ruby blushed for a moment before saying this.

"Hehe, better take a break while you can Finn… cause I'm about to see how much stamina you really have when your rested and at full strength… believe me, I was shy before… but I'm a woman who knows what she wants… and I want you Finn." Ruby said before she starts walking into the bathroom while her shapely ass shook at Finn.

Finn blushed when he saw that before speaking.

"Glob she's so hot." He said before he felt a bit lovestruck when he starts to think of Ruby.

That's when his eyes widen in realization before speaking.

"Oh my Glob… I think I'm love." He said before blushing.

Meanwhile in the bathroom after Ruby starts to clean herself, she starts to think of Finn… in a more open way, the old Ruby would have passed out at these thoughts… but the new Ruby….

Ruby grins a bit before thinking this.

"Lillum… you may get a kid from Finn and whatnot but harm him out of those punishment days… and your ass is mine and my father can't stop me." Ruby thought while getting protective of Finn while a fluttery feeling was felt inside of her which made her wonder if she was going from a crush…. to actually loving Finn…

Ruby just smiles a bit more and with this thought, really starts cleaning her body.

"Even if I do have feelings… I'm not one to rush… hehe, I'm going to enjoy making Finn mine, body… and Soul…" Ruby thought before the scene went back to Me-Mow after she, Lillum, and Tibet finished their bath, Me-Mow would have been sore after the sexathon she just went through… but Lillum's magic cured that up in no time.

Me-Mow sighed with relief before stretching a bit.

"Hehe, so… mind If I join the party you two?" Lillum asked while stretching her arms which made her breasts jiggle while Tibet said this while eyeing the massive melons.

"Well… don't know about Me-Mow but I'd be glad to have you there if I can have some fun with you." Tibet said with a lustful tone, seems she wasn't shy about her intentions which made Lillum giggle a bit from that while the trio walks.

Me-Mow was a bit surprise to hear that before speak.

"Well I don't mind."

"Great!, Mind leading the way, all this exercise is making me hungry." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face when she glanced at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before turning her head to look at Tibet.

Tibet had a similar look on her face before the trio went back to the house after taking a moment before to get the food from the vendor… and when they entered, they surprisingly saw Emerald of all people with a strange woman who looked like a humanoid antelope while Bubblegum seemed a bit nervous around him while Red looked indifferent, and Emerald waved to the group and said this.

"Yo… sorry for dropping in." Emerald said with a grin on his face, Me-Mow never met him in person but she did remember him from a certain video awhile ago and had this reaction.

Me-Mow was surprised to see Emerald here before thinking.

'_So that's Emerald in the flesh. Though why is he here? Who's that woman with him? and why is Bonnibel nervous around him?'_

"Emerald!, What are you doing here?, And who's your friend?, And why does Bubblegum look nervous?" Lillum asked when the trio enters the place fully.

"Well in order, first off, came here to let you know that I stopped by here to let you know that Finn and my daughter have most likely hooked up and may make a contract with one another." Emerald said to start things off with answering the questions.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum were shocked at the news before Me-Mow spoke.

"Wait you have a daughter? And the hero got laid?"

"Yup… *Sniff* I'M SO PROUD OF MY DAUGHTER!" Emerald said before he comically starts crying into a handkerchief that he summoned.

Everyone sweatdrop before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Okay… So who's antelope chick that's with you?"

"Oh, she's a tag along I picked up after helping her plain and simple after I rescued her from this mutated Minotaur who oddly enough had tentacles for arms, got the jump on me but one shot killed it when I got free, got pretty bloody, was shortly after I got BMO an upgrade for its operating system, got another but will need a more compatible robot body for BMO, the one who gave it to me was an AI of a deceased person named Moe, don't know if any of you heard of him, but he made BMO and other Mo's, going to take over that facility for my kingdom and bring it back to life again, also going to give the current Mo's living there a chance to get their own families by putting them up for adoption… and as for the blueprints for BMO's upgrade…" Emerald said while he summoned the folder he got from AI Moe and held it out for Bubblegum to take.

Bubblegum, though didn't know who Moe was, was confused before she took the folder that had BMO's name on it before she opens it.

What she saw was the disk for BMO 3.0 and very complicated blueprints that would have been impossible for anyone else but Bubblegum or for people who had similar intelligence levels like her for two bodies that looked male and female and said that they were for a more human like appearance and that 2.0 was the teen year upgrade and 3.0 was the Adult upgrade and that there was a feature that could allow BMO to either switch bodies or control both with some practice, there was even schematics for human emotions and to help the body be more lifelike and actually feel things like pain and pleasure… almost like a Human or an Android to be exact… there was other stuff like the parts required and what not, but all in all… this stuff was way beyond what most could accomplish…. This Moe… was a genius in robotics… or maybe more like a global of robotics if a quarter of this stuff actually worked.

Bubblegum stare at the folder with amazement before speaking.

"But why show it to me unless… did you want to me to help build a new body for BMO?" She said while feeling a bit confused.

"Well unless there is another tech genius of Moe's caliber nearby, then my options are limited on who to ask, the Bondage Kingdom lacks in the tech department and is more focused on the stuff on sex, magic and tech for sex, unless you can train someone to be decent with tech in a more robotic fashion, then I doubt anyone else can make these bodies for BMO." Emerald said with a surprisingly kind smile.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before speaking.

"Well… If I'm going to do it, then I need a lab at least, along with some parts."

Lillum giggles from that before saying this.

"Consider it done, may not be as advance as you may like but you did build your own lab from the ground up yourself and did it alone or with… some guards with questionable intelligence which I'll have to ask about the reason why later… I'll have some of my guards and some people I have that can work some tech well work with you to help set it up and be assistants for you, hehe, can't wait for BMO's more adult forms, always did wonder if that lil cutie would stay like that forever but now we get to see it grow into a full fledged adult bot." Lillum said with a slightly excited tone.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Thank you Lillum. I also have another request."

"Ask away, may not be able to give it for certain reasons, but I can if possible." Lillum said with a curious tone.

This time Bubblegum blushed a bit when she thought of something or someone when said this that surprised a few.

"Would it be okay if… Ingrem assist as well?"

Lillum and Emerald got a surprised look on their faces before Lillum got a lecherous grin on her face before saying this.

"Hooo… I get that he's smart… but hoping for a bit more than a little assistance right?... I mean it can be spicy to have a little chemistry yes?" Lillum said with a teasing tone to the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum blushed brightly from the teasing but had no way to counter anything.

Lillum just grins more before saying this.

"Alright… but if I'm doing that, hope you don't mind if I can have a little fun with you two if you two are… experimenting in the lab… I did give the place and I would want a piece of that action after all." Lillum said before licking her lips to tease Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed brightly again before speaking up.

"S-Sure."

Me-Mow who was hearing everything was surprised before she spoke up.

"Okay as surprising as it is I still like to know why Bonnibel was nervous around Emerald."

"Oh, that's because she saw what I was packing in that little video Marceline and I sent her… you remember that right?, considering you two seem to be sticking together I'm sure you saw it… not only that I did tease her a bit just now about having some fun with her if she's interested, I am a fun loving guy after all, and I guess she still remembers more of the… things I did to her before she got sent here so I guess she's a bit on guard around me, makes sense if you think about it." Emerald said with a teasing grin to explain the reason why Bubblegum was nervous.

Bubblegum felt a bit embarrassed while Me-Mow did blush when saw some of the video.

"So… is that all of the food?, considering my daughter just lost her V-Card and became a full succubus, and that she got with the guy of her dreams as well and may contract with him, I'm ready to party!, were going to need more food then that after all!" Emerald said before he starts laughing… seems he's in a good mood…aside from the obvious... what does a contract me exactly?

Me-Mow was confused before speaking.

"What do you mean contract? Is that like a marriage or something?"

"Hmmm… hard to say to be exact, but depending on the conditions, three things can happen, one of which is Lillum giving me her soul so I can turn her into a succubus if she dies an unnatural death, that's if she dies early, if she lives, she bears my kid, simple as that, in exchange, I'm at her beck and call and give her a fraction of my power, unless something stops me from coming to her aid, unlikely, but possible, then I'll have to hurry since a contract between a sex demon or demons in general are serious things to consider, I mean… have you ever tried to back out of a deal with a demon if they succeeded in their mission?, trust me those issues are not pretty, but long story short, the basic is this, if you have sex with a sex demon and they decide your good enough, then they can offer a contract… like this…" Emerald said before he summoned a parchment that had an otherworldly glow with many complicated words on it with Emerald and Lillum's names on the bottom in what looks like blood.

"As you can see, the parchment is physical and if I wanted to, I can break it, but for only someone of my power since I have more then most, anyone else… well… won't tear at all, this stuff is strong… here you seem like the strongest mortals here, try and rip this thing." Emerald said before he passed the paper to Tibet and Red to see if they can rip it.

Said duo looked at each other before Red tries to rip the contract.

However, no matter how much strength she used and how hard she tried… nothing happened, sure it bent and folded like paper, moved like paper, but nothing happened to it and Red had to pant for breath while she set the undamaged paper on the table and sat down while sweat dripped down her face, looks like she really tried and got nowhere while Emerald just sipped some tea he got like he wasn't even paying much attention.

Me-Mow, Bubblegum and Tibet were shocked to see that which meant that Emerald wasn't joking.

Me-Mow then chuckled before speaking.

"So if that contract thing is legit and Finn signs it, then you have one interesting son in law."

"Well thats for Finn and Ruby to fine tune, ask Lillum, no one else can influence a contract since it deals with what the person most desires, sure we sex demons can be an influence, but Lillum, and possibly Finn are the ones who will sign the contract, all we do is just offer a means to be more than they are now, I mean think about it, if Finn took the same contract like I did with Lillum, if he died an early death, maybe from an adventure harshly enough, at least he will be reborn as a Incubus like myself, a demon who thrives on sex and as long as he gets a constant string of lovers, then he won't be able to die of age, I mean I was mortal once." Emerald said before he just calmly drank his tea like he didn't say anything mind blowing.

"You were a mortal?" Bubblegum asked with a surprised look.

"A yup, and if you want to amp up the shock meter, I was once Human believe it or not, shortly after the Mushroom war if my memory holds out well… hehe, guess that means if Finn gets a contract like mine with Ruby then he will turn into a Incubus king candidate or something, I mean I was once contracted with the former Succubus Queen and some things happened which caused the former's powers to go to me when the old Queen died of injuries, granted I didn't see that one coming mainly for the fact that I didn't think it was possible, but I guess when a Succubus is desperate to keep the throne in good hands, they do desperate things, but that's a story for later, for now I'm starving… so… know how I can get more food here?, just got into town." Emerald said with a grin on his face… either he didn't realize what kind of info he just revealed or he didn't care that he did.

Everyone else was surprised at the story before Tibet chuckles before speaking.

"Well if you need to get more food, there's a market that's a few blocks down. Payment would be to just have sex with the Vendor."

"Just to be clear… Female right?, like you and this scarred beauty here?" Emerald said while pointing a thumb at Red and Tibet with a teasing grin on his face.

Said duo did blush before Tibet spoke.

"Yes. Now the Vendor has a prosthetic leg but she can still get some nice action. Just ask Me-Mow. She was able to impress her." She said with a grin that made Me-Mow blush a bit brightly.

"Oh ho… maybe I should have a little fun with you if a quarter of the things about you I heard are true." Emerald said with a lustful tone when he looked Me-Mow up and down with a pleased eyes.

Me-Mow's blush grew a bit when she saw the Incubus look at her.

"Still, it will be after I get back… might as well sample the local cuisine here… then eat some food hehe." Emerald said before he starts to walk out of the building and after a moment of looking around, saw a sign that said Market few blocks away before he starts to walk to it and the ladies saw him grinning the entire time when he left, seems this place was like a second paradise for him which made Lillum giggle before saying this.

"Hehe, seems like Emerald will be awhile depending on how much food he might get, so… want to talk about some things while we wait or do something to pass the time?" Lillum said with a grin on her face, seems the human part of Emerald didn't shock her as much as it did the others.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were most confuse before Bubblegum spoke up.

"You're not shocked at what Emerald said about his past?"

"Well… would explain a few things, I mean unlike other Succubus's and Incubus's, Emerald does seem a bit too controlled for a normal sex demon, I mean I get that they are crafty but he does things that would make it seem like he cares more than a real sex demon… I mean you two heard my story right?... would a sex demon really care enough to try and stop me like that?, actually take the time to try and make it so that I won't make a mistake that I can't take back?, and then there is your Marcy friend for another, and he was able to make some pretty good intelligent moments during your trial Bubblegum, would most Sex demons actually be able to do that normally?, most of the time they have sex on the brain and wouldn't really care but I could be wrong." Lillum said while looking at Bubblegum and Me-Mow while reminding them subtly about her past attempt at suicide and how Emerald stopped her from doing that.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum, mostly Bubblegum, did take a moment to think on this and they had witness Emerald acting different than a normal sex demon... plus they did hear how he saved Lillum from killing herself so she did bring a good point.

"Well all this does is tell that if Finn does become a Incubus… well… he could make a contract with you Bubblegum or just ignore that since you will live for a long time and you and Finn can have as much fun as you want…" Lillum said with a teasing tone while she smiles at the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly when she heard that before she actually starts to picture Finn as an Incubus along with the idea of her and him having sex.

"And don't forget that he could shapeshift as well… maybe he could turn into something from your wildest fantasies if you want… I mean just think of all the dirty stuff you two could do together." Lillum said with a teasing tone when she got a bit closer to Bubblegum and sat next to her… seems she was enjoying the teasing she was doing to Bubblegum right now.

Bubblegum's blush grew deeper at the idea before she actually felt her legs getting a bit wet.

Lillum noticed somewhat thanks to the front of Bubblegum's loincloth getting a bit damp before saying this when she placed and arm around Bubblegum and gripped the Candy Princess's breast to play with it.

"My my, seems we have a dirty girl here… what do you ladies say we give her a good time and hopefully give her a reason to think about us instead." Lillum said to Me-Mow, Red, and Tibet with a lustful grin and a look in her eyes.

Me-Mow blinks while Tibet and Red grins before Tibet spoke.

"Sure I'm game. Been meaning to try that sweet bubblegum."

"Count me in." Red said with a lustful look.

Lillum chuckles before looking to Me-Mow with Red and Tibet doing the same to see if the feline would join in.

Me-Mow blinks a bit for being put on the spot before she shrugged and said this.

"Not like I have anything else to do."

Lillum grins before looking to Bubblegum before she starts to fondle the Princess again.

"Well Bubblegum… ready to have some fun with four sexy ladies while we wait for Emerald to get back?" Lillum said while she used a finger to touch Bubblegum's chin and moved her head to have Bubblegum look at her.

Bubblegum moans at first from having her breasts fondled before her face blushed before speaking.

"Y-Yes."

Lillum and the others grin before the scene went to Emerald who was walking through the marketplace before he saw the vendor with the prosthetic leg and approached her.

"Hey, I'm new here and just so I don't have the wrong person, you the food vendor here?" Emerald asked while giving the vendor a charming smile.

The vendor blushed a blit when she saw Emerald before speaking up.

"You guessed it handsome." She said with a slight grin.

"Well I am here for some food, you remember the feline with Tibet?, well there was an event away from here and I want to celebrate by throwing a large feast, I think there was enough food for about 5 to 6 people in that bag right?, think you can double that with a second bag… if I make it worth your while?" Emerald said while grinning at the Vendor to let her know that he knew what the payment was already.

The Vendor blinked for a bit before giving Emerald a lecherous grin when she said this.

"If you can please me like that sexy feline, I'll triple it."

"Alright… and just FYI…" Emerald said when he leaned over the counter and gave the Vendor a lustful look.

"I'm the fucking king of sex demons, so better expect to be in a pleasure induced coma by the time I'm done with you, so to humor me, mind setting things up first by making the pack of food for me and then I'll rock your world?... I'm sure that can be a simple thing to do for a beautiful woman like yourself." Emerald said while his eyes glow a little and his body radiated a dominating pressure to show the vendor he was serious.

The Vendor, though blinked in surprise, blushed for being called beautiful, before she went ahead and made sure to prepare Emerald's package.

Emerald then waits at the counter for a bit sinse he wants to be sure that the Vendor could have ample time to prep the food, he was in no rush after all and did want to see what this Vendor could do in the bedroom… or in public if the people around him having sex was a common thing here.

It took about 3 minutes before the Vendor, with a bit help of some employees, came back with big bag of food.

"Here you go my good sir. This is triple than what I gave to the princess."

Emerald then surprised the vendor and her employees by using one hand to lift the entire package up and after a moment of thought, said this.

"Not bad, so… do I please these ladies as well since they were so kind to help?" Emerald said while his muscles flexed a bit while he held up the package single handedly.

The women, which consists of 3, blushed when they saw his muscles before the Vendor chuckled when she said this.

"Why not? My girls work hard and make sure they're rewarded." She said with a grin.

"Great, and to make sure this stuff isn't stolen or anything…" Emerald said before he snapped his fingers and the package vanished before saying this before questions are asked.

"I just stored this so I can summon it later, I can summon it back if you want, but I believe I have multiple woman to put into pleasure induced comas… so… want it here in the open so I can show everyone how good I am or do you have a bed in there that we can use… either works for me since I don't mind getting down and dirty in the dirt here, heard there is am enchanted hotspring so I can wash off later." Emerald said while he sent the ladys a lustful look while he waits for their answer.

"Eh… I have no problem doing it here. The feline with Tibet did it with in the open while everyone watched." The Vendor said.

"Alright…." Emerald said before he snapped his fingers and his pants vanished which left him in the nude and everyone of the ladies saw his nude in full… and his dick which quickly sprung to life while he grins at the reactions they had before he said this.

"So… who goes first?" Emerald said before he fell silent to wait for an answer.

The three women looked to one another before the one in the middle raised her hand.

All Emerald did was just gesture for her to approach him while he gave her a more lustful look, seems he was about to get serious right now.

The Jackal woman blushed a bit before she walk towards the Incubus.

A moment later, Emerald reached to lightly grip the underside of her jaw before pulling her face in for a kiss, granted the Jackal Amazon's had more jackal like heads which made kisses hard, but it seems Emerald had practice with various humanoids and was able to adapt quickly while his other hand went to the womans ass and gripped it with a surprisingly rough grip, seems Emerald was using the desires of the women right now and the one right now loved to be Dominated.

The Jackal woman was at first surprised by this action before she melts into the kiss before she wraps her arms around Emerald's torso.

Emerald chuckles a bit before saying this when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Just to let you know… I can read every one of your lustful desires… so to all who are about to get it on with me… well… I am aiming to please here so…" Emerald said before he surprised the Jackal woman before him when he used his right foot to sweep her feet out from under her and with a surprisingly quick movement with the others, the Amazon woman realized she was now sitting on the ground and Emerald had roughly gripped her head with a surprisingly strong grip and placed the head of his dick in front of her mouth while he grins.

The Jackal woman was shocked by that sudden action, but deep down she was more shock about Emerald finding out about her desires.

However since she's about to have sex with him… who cares.

That's when the Jackal woman opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as best as she could before the woman starts bobbing her head even if she made gag noises.

Emerald had to groan from that for a moment before he looked to the other ladies and the Vendor right now before saying this.

"In case you ladies didn't know, Succubus's and Incubus's can use the desires of their lover to really make them heated… for example…" Emerald said before he forced the Jackal woman blowing him to fully deepthroat his dick and held her there for a few seconds to say this.

"This bitch here loves to be dominated by anyone and getting treated like this is making her soaked right now… take a good look if you ladies don't believe me." Emerald said when he pulled the Jackal Amazon woman's head off of his dick and roughly pulled her so that she was on her hands and knees and her ass was pointed at the vendor and her co-workers to show her pussy to them.

Surprisingly the folds of her pussy shows that she's very soaked which meant that she enjoys to be manhandled.

"So… think I'm bullshitting you all when I can make you my bitches here and now if I wanted in various ways… for example… you Miss Vendor… well… you have a surprisingly romantic side to you so I might as well take my time with pleasing you… that one there, the one to your left… really likes Anal… and the one to your right, well… seems I may make her into a mother if she wants a kid that badly." Emerald said while talking with the others after he forced the Jackal woman on the ground to deep throat his dick again before he gripped her head and starts to face fuck her without mercy.

The Vendo blinks in surprise before she looks at the other 2 employees before seeing their blushing looks on their faces which means that Emerald was right again.

"So… after I'm through with this bitch here, who is next?, the Anal loving bitch or the one who wants to be a breeder?, I'll save you dear Vendor for last since I will have to take my time to get you to call my name." Emerald said while he grins to the others before slamming himself balls deep into the Jackal woman's mouth and held her there for about 5 seconds to make her choke on his cock.

The three Jackal women blushed while the one getting face fucked was muffly moaning loud while enjoying the taste of the Incubus's dick.

A moment later, Emerald pulled her head away and pushed her onto her back roughly and with a look of a King dominating a subject… said this with a lustful grin.

"Spread those legs bitch… I'm about to show you why I'm a fucking Sex demon king!" Emerald said with a tone that was full of domination in it.

The Jackal woman pants a bit while surprised when she heard that before she spreads her legs to show Emerald her soaked folds.

Emerald grins and a moment later, he was on top of the Jackal woman before he aimed his dick at her folds right before he slammed himself inside and just starts thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, it was like he was really trying to break her down.

"GAAAAHHH!" The Jackal woman yelps before moaning loud from how good getting her pussy pounded.

"So bitch, how do you like my cock?... how do you like getting dominated?… I want you to tell everyone here how much of a bitch you are… I want you to tell everyone how badly you want a cock!" Emerald ordered while he keeps on thrusting without mercy into the Amazon Jackal's pussy while the vendor and the other two co-workers saw and heard everything.

The Amazon Jackal was moaning loud with ecstasy before speaking up.

"Y-You're cock is… a-amazing! I-I enjoyed getting dominated greatly!... I'm a bitch that wants to be dominated by cocks 24/7!"

"Hehe…. And if I see you later, no matter where you are… no matter the time… what will you do if I give you an order to spread your legs or get on all fours?" Emerald asked while he moved a bit to grip the woman's waist and starts to thrust deeply into her and bashed through her cervix in one go to get his dickhead in her womb before he starts to bash into it constantly.

The woman's eyes widen before she moans loud and spoke up.

"I-I do it and… b-beg you to fuck me."

Emerald grins at that before saying this when he felt his dick twitching.

"Good girl… so… so you want a treat for your mouth or pussy?... I'm in a good mood so I'll let you decide… better choose fast or your womb is getting the largest creampie it will not be able to hold!" Emerald said before he starts to thrust like a madman possessed.

The Jackal woman groans before she said this.

"I-INSIDE!"

Emerald grins before he slammed himself inside before roaring… and a moment later, the Vendor, the co-workers, and many onlookers who saw and heard what was going on practically saw the Co-worker's womb bloat greatly and quickly when Emerald did what he said and made her look a few months pregnant with how much he shot into her, if it wasn't for his large dick, semen would have gushed from her practically destroyed hole.

The Jackal woman moans loud when she felt her womb getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn grit his teeth before he rides out his orgasm and when he tapped off, he carefully pulled himself free of the Worker's pussy and a moment later, semen starts to flow from her overfilled snatch while Emerald stepped to the side to admire his handiwork, and this all happened in the span of a few minutes.

The Jackal woman's body shudders a bit while she enjoys the afterglow before Emerald looked to the Vendor and her employees before saying this with a grin.

"So… who's next?" Emerald asked while his dick stood tall.

The Vendor and her two employees blinked in surprise before the Jackal woman that likes anal spoke up.

"I'll take a piece of that." She said with a lustful grin.

"Well then… either get on all fours or place your hands on the walls… either way I'm about to make it so you won't sit right for a fucking year." Emerald said while he approached the Worker with a grin on his face.

The Jackal woman grins before she walk towards a wall and placed her palm of her hands on the wall before she shook her ass to entice Emerald.

Emerald however didn't need much when he got behind the woman and a moment later after gripping her ass cheeks and moved them apart, he used his lubed up dick and practically repeats when he did with the previous woman and jammed himself all the way inside in one go before he starts to fuck her ass without mercy, he even used his right hand to spank her ass cheeks which slowly starts to turn them red from how much strength he was using.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" The Jackal woman moans while enjoying getting her ass fucked and spanked.

Emerald grins from that reaction before he keeps up his actions while the vendor and the last remaining worker in the meantime…

The Vendor stares at the scene with wide eyes while the third co-worker blushed brightly seeing Emerald go like an animal before she imagined herself being in that position but only to her pussy since she really wants a kid.

A few minutes later, with the Co-Worker getting ass fucked and cumming multiple times, Emerald said this when he was getting close.

"Get ready bitch, going to fill your ass up in a moment!, and you saw how productive I can be, word of warning, aside from succubus's who absorbed my semen, others practically coughed up mine, so fair warning if you think you can take it up the ass!" Emerald growled out when he thrusts harder and harder and he gripped the Co-Workers's asscheeks which were sore beyond belief from how red they looked right now.

The Jackal woman groans a bit before she continues to moan before saying this.

"D-Do it!... FILL MY ASS UP!"

Emerald chuckles before saying this.

"Alright… can't say I didn't warn you… HERE I CUM!" Emerald said before he roars when he hilts himself in her ass and starts to fill her up quickly, and not even 30 seconds later, her stomach bloats before she made a funny face before her mouth opens and the vendor and the other co-worker saw her actually coughing or puking up large quantities of semen while others looked on in shock.

The Jackal woman was shocked at the amount Emerald released before as she continues to cough while trying to hold her ground.

About 30 seconds later, Emerald tapped off before he pulled free of the Amazon's ass and a moment later she fell to the ground and coughed up semen a few more times and was able to breath again.

"D-Damn…" She weakly said while still trying to catch her breath.

Emerald chuckles before slapping her ass once before he turned to the Vendor and the final co-worker and said this to the final employee.

"So… you want a kid huh?, Well why don't we switch things up and let you ride my dick, or do you have a position in mind?" Emerald asked before he waits for the answer.

The Jackal woman blushed brightly before she spoke up.

"I would like to… r-ride you."

"Well then my dear… time to sit on your throne." Emerald said before he sat on a nearby chair and his dick stood like a tower.

The Jackal woman gulps while blushing big before she approaches Emerald.

A moment later, the Jackal woman climbs on top before she positioned her soaked folds above the Incubus's dick.

It was only a few seconds before she took a deep breath and lowers herself before she felt Emerald's dick entering her pussy causing her to groan before grinding her teeth.

Emerald just sat there while he watches the woman work at her own pace an Emerald could work with that.

The Jackal woman continues to lower down while she grinds her teeth a bit for a few moments before she was finally at the hilt.

Emerald groans from the feeling before saying this.

"Not bad… not bad at all, start at anytime. You like." Emerald said while he reached forward and gripped the Amazon's breasts before he starts fondling them.

The Amazon Jackal groans before letting out a slight moan from that action.

She then took a few deep breaths before she raised her hips and slams it back down before repeating the action.

Emerald groans from that before he starts to please the woman's breasts by pinching her nipples and to his surprise, felt breast milk leak out which made him say this.

"Damn… either your already a mother or your body is all ready for a soon to be bun in the oven… either way, I'll be knocking you up like you want…." Emerald said before he starts to lick and suck at the woman's neck.

The Amazon Jackal woman shudders before speaking up.

"T-Thank you… My breasts… l-lactate when I'm in… h-heat and ready to be… k-knocked up!" She said before moaning.

"Hehe… well then… how about I do this!" Emerald said before he used his magic to make the Amazon float up for a moment before she was turned to sit on Emer's dick fully while facing him now… and when he saw her leaking breasts, he latched his mouth on the right nipple and starts sucking hard to drink the breast milk and his right hand went to play with her left breast and after a minute of drinking, switched breasts.

The Amazon woman was at first surprised before she shudders and moans before wrapping her arms around Emerald's head to get him closer to her breasts.

Emerald mentally chuckles before he starts to lightly thrust his dick up into the woman's pussy, he placed his hands on her ass to help her bounce harder on his dick.

The Amazon Jackal moans and groans from the pleasure before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist and continues to hug him.

Emerald in turn would have grinned, but his mouth was full so he stood up on his feet before he starts to lift and lower the woman on his dick while the vendor who was watching had this thought when she saw that Emerald wasn't slowing down.

'My Glob… it's like he was given an unlimited supply of stamina. He could do a 100 women and still not stop.'

A bit later, after the Jackal woman came a few times, Emerald pulled his head away before saying this.

"Better get ready my dear… going to give you the knock up of your life!" Emerald growled out before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of the woman's pussy without slowly down at all.

The woman was moaning loud before she said this.

"Yes please keep going! Let me bear you a child!"

Emerald grins before he pulled back once and thrusts himself balls deep into the Jackal Amazon's pussy before the vendor saw her womb bloat like a balloon and Emerald held himself inside of the Woman's pussy and his semen practically starts to leak out from how much he unloads into the woman on his dick.

The Jackal woman moans loud with ecstasy as she feels her womb getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick causing the insides to squeeze around it in a tight grip.

A minute later, Emerald tapped off before he pulled himself out of the Woman's pussy and his semen flowed out of her pussy in waves while Emerald took a moment to float so that he wouldn't step in it before saying this to the barely conscious woman.

"Hehe, better get ready to be constantly horny… bearing a sex demon's child will have you go for anything for sex, we like to absorb a bit of life energy from our partners, not enough to really cause damage, just enough to make you feel like you're starving but a good meal with fix that… and the same thing will happen with the child to help it develop, the more sex before being born, the stronger it will be when the kid is born." Emerald said to inform the woman that he held in the air.

The Jackal woman was surprised to hear that before she weakly nods her head at the Incubus before she said this.

"K-Kiss… me."

Emerald chuckles before he did just that for a minute while his tongue went into her mouth to fight with her tongue.

The Jackal woman moans into the kiss before she had her tongue fight back a bit while she hugs him.

Emerald pulled away after a minute before he said this while he used his magic to set the woman next to the anal loving one who was laying on her front to keep her ass from getting on the ground while the submissive one was just left in the puddle of semen she was laying in.

"If you ever want a repeat, well you know where the bondage Kingdom is, Lillum is my contractor so just give her a call and she will send me to any of you, will be easy to find you all if you work here hehe." Emerald said with a teasing tone to the three downed Co-workers.

The three Jackal women blushed brightly before they nod their nod heads at the Incubus.

Emerald chuckles again before he looked to the Vendor and said this.

"So… how loving do you want me to be?, if you want the full package… why don't we do a bit of roleplay as Husband and wife and it's our honeymoon?" Emerald suggests while he walked up to the Vendor with a lustful look in his eyes and his dick was still erect.

The Vendor blushed a bit brightly when she heard the suggestion before she actually nods her head to try it out.

"Hehe… so… Wife… want to have some fun here or in the bedroom?, Your call my dear." Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

The Vendor blushed again before she spoke up.

"T-The bedroom… dear."

Emerald grins before he walked next to the Vendor and surprised her by picking her up bridal style and starts walking into the building that the Vendor and said this.

"So my dear… live here or elsewhere?, And before I get back into character… may I ask your name beautiful?, Like I said before… names Emerald, King of Sex demons." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The Vendor, though surprised, blushed brightly before she spoke up.

"E-Elizabeth."

"Well… have a cute nickname for a beautiful name like that?, Or no?, I can work with Elizabeth, but was curious." Emerald asked before he surprised the Vendor, now known as Elizabeth, by kissing her lightly on the lips and pulled away to see her reaction.

Elizabeth blushed brightly again before she said this.

"E-Elly… I'm sometimes called Elly ."

"Well Elly… mind telling me where do you live?" Emerald asked while giving her a charming smile.

Elizabeth blushed before speaking up.

"J-Just across the street." She said while pointing at said direction.

Emerald grins before he walked in the direction before he stopped in front of a home and said this.

"This the place?, Just being sure if I went one over by accident." Emerald asked when he looked at homes… that looked exactly the same.

"Yes this is the place." Elizabeth said.

"Well then… before we go in… Iris, can you appear please?" Emerald said to the confusion of the Vendor when she wonders who this Iris was.

Her question was answered when a puff of smoke appears for a moment before it disappears and out comes Iris before she spoke.

"You call Master?"

"Well first off, sorry if I interrupted you and how is Finn and Ruby?, second how is BMO since an hour or close to it passed by now?, and third, I'm finishing a deal and role-playing as this lovely lady's husband, but I got quite a bit of food for Lillum and the others from her, mind delivering it for me?" Emerald asked while Iris saw the Vendor with the artificial leg.

Iris blinked for a moment before she smiles a bit at the duo before speaking.

"Well first, no worries since I wasn't doing much. Also Finn and Ruby are fine. They're just resting but surprisingly Finn seems to really like your daughter 'cause I saw him wrapped his arms around Ruby in a loving embrace. Second, the upgrade went successful. All BMO is doing now is recharging since it seems to be tired. Third I will deliver the food while you have fun with your... wife." She said before winking at Emerald which caused the Vendor to blush brightly and Emerald chuckles before he used a slight gesture and snaps his fingers before the large amount of food was summoned and it starts dropping down towards Iris.

Iris blinked for a amount before she shrugs and catched the bag like it was nothing before it crashed on to her.

"So where do I take it Master?" She asked.

"Just try to sense out Lillum, she will have some of my energy in her thanks to the contract we have." Emerald said before he turned to Elizabeth's door and used his magic to open it before he walked in while being careful to not harm Elizabeth before the door closed which left Iris on her own.

Iris surprisingly chuckled when she saw that before she did what the Incubus said and sensed where Lillum was before she starts walking to said direction.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Elizabeth, Emerald took a moment to look around the place to see what the room looks like.

It looks like a regular room with a king size bed.

"Hmm… cozy… "Emerald said before he looks to Elizabeth and said this.

"So… my dear Elli… shall we start?" Emerald said with a lustful tone when he got back in character.

Elizabeth blushed before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes… darling."

Emerald grins before he walked to the bed and gently set Elizabeth on the bed before saying this.

"So my dear Elli…. How do you want to start?, Your wish… is my command." Emerald said before he bent down and kissed Elizabeth on the lips and pulled away and gave Elizabeth a charming smile.

Elizabeth blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"I would like to… suck your cock."

"Very well… let me get comfy." Emerald said before he got on the bed and moved to sit at the head of the bed and spreads his legs to show his dick to Elizabeth, he used his magic to clean his dick and waits for Elizabeth to act.

Elizabeth blushes before she scoots closer.

That's when she leans in, opens her mouth and swallows the head of Emerald's dick before she tries to take it a bit deeper.

Emerald let's out a pleased groan from that before he let's Elizabeth work his dick, he wasn't going to rush things since he was playing the role of the loving husband right now.

Though he did lightly pet Elizabeth's head to egg her on a bit but that's all he did.

Elizabeth blushed from that action which caused her to take more of the Incubus's dick in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head.

"Oh yeah…. Really nice… gotta say, you ladies in this tribe really know how to please a lover and look like you can really kick ass, my kind of lady my dear, and that artificial leg just showed how hard you kicked ass before becoming a vendor huh?" Emerald said while he enjoys the feeling of Elizabeth's mouth and how good she was doing.

Elizabeth was too busy sucking on Emerald's dick to respond before she gently grabbed his balls before massaging them and use her tongue to lick the head of the Incubus's dick.

Emerald in turn groans before he continues to let Elizabeth work his dick while he watched her head bob on his dick while he wonders what Elizabeth was thinking, he may know her desires but that was about it.

Said Jackal woman, as she continues to bob her head had this thought.

'_Wow… his cock tastes so good. And I can't believe he's helping me by living my fantasy. Although... it would be much better if it was real. Wonder if I can get in on a real relationship with Emerald.'_

After a minute to two more, Emerald cleared his throat to get Elizabeth's attention before he said this.

"So… Elli… mind if I return the favor after you did so well?... wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to feel good after all… got to make sure my cute wife is satisfied after all." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Elizabeth blushed from being called cute before she sent Emerald a wink which meant she agrees before she had her tongue lick the tip of his dick.

Emerald in turn shudders before he said this.

"Mind pulling away then?, I'll need to get on my back to please you… or do you want to lay on the bed and let your hubby do the work?" Emerald said with a teasing tone.

Elizabeth acknowledges it before she slowly pulls her mouth away and a moment later you hear a pop sound before she spoke.

"Lay on your back… my dear husband." She said while blushing a bit.

Emerald chuckles before he surprised Elizabeth by moving and kissed her on the lips before he moved again and turned to lay on his back and waits for Elizabeth to move.

Elizabeth was indeed surprise before she climbs on top of Emerald before she shifts her body around before her face was again staring at Emerald's dick while her ass was above the Incubus's face.

Emerald in turn gripped her ass and shocked her a little when she felt Emerald licking her asshole and her pussy at the same time, sometimes switching to focus on one or the other while his hands fondles her toned asscheeks.

Elizabeth shudders and moans a bit before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick again before she went back to bobbing her head a little hard.

Time then passed to much later with Emerald eating her out while he surprised Elizabeth by not coming after 10 minutes while Elizabeth came again and again.

Elizabeth continues to bob her head before thinking this.

'_My Glob it's been 10 minutes and he hasn't come once while I climaxed multiple times. He's really committed on pleasing his women even if I pretend to be the wife he'll still do it. Could I possibly found the man of my dreams?'_

Another minute later, Emerald pulled his head away from Elizabeth's soaked pussy before saying this.

"Well Elizabeth, want to take this to the next step?, if so, just name the position." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Elizabeth blushed before she pulls her head away before saying this.

"R-Reverse cowgirl."

"Oh ho… so you want to ride me huh?, well like I said to the last woman… your throne awaits." Emerald said while he lightly slapped her ass a few times with his hands.

Elizabeth jolts before she turns her body around before she was face Emerald.

Then she made sure to position her folds above the Incubus's dick before she lowers down and felt her pussy swallowing Emerald's dick.

Elizabeth groans while she grinds her teeth a bit as she felt Emerald's dick going in a bit deeper.

Emerald just laid on the bed for now to let Elizabeth go at her own pace while he took a moment to look at her artificial leg and had a thought… but kept quiet for now when he had an idea in mind for later when he looked back to Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth continues to go lower while groaning before she had this thought.

'_S-So… big.'_

Emerald then felt his dickhead bump into Elizabeth's cervix before he said this when he saw that she managed to take most of his dick into her pussy.

"Hehe, not bad… how does it feel to have a cock like this in you?, did anyone else get that deep?, and if so, then do they have the same control I have?" Emerald asked while he lightly adjusts himself on the bed which made his dick wiggle inside of Elizabeth's pussy.

Elizabeth groans a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Your cock… feels so good and… b-big. T-There were few back then but neither of them were able to get that deep."

"Hehe, glad to know… take your time, roleplay or not I want to make sure you feel good so enjoy being with the King of sex demons… and not trying to brag but I didn't get that title for no reason after all." Emerald said while he waits for Elizabeth to feel relaxed.

Elizabeth took a moment or two to get adjusted before she took a deep breath and and starts bouncing on Emerald's dick.

Emerald lets out a slight groan from that before he said this when a minute passed.

"Not bad… how about this." Emerald said before he reached up and gripped her breasts before he starts to fondle them while not being to rough with the large breasts.

Elizabeth groans a bit which causes her to bounce a bit harder which in turn caused Emerald to grin before he lightly bounced his hips to have Elizabeth get a slight bit deeper onto his dick which pushed into her cervix a little.

Elizabeth groans again before moaning a bit loud while still bouncing hard.

A few minutes later, Emerald felt his dick pulsing in Elizabeth's pussy before he said this to his bouncing *Wife*

"I'm about to cum my dear… hope you don't mind if I cum inside." Emerald said while he starts fondling Elizabeth's breasts and thrusting his hips a little faster which caused his dick to enter and exit Elizabeth's pussy at a faster pace.

Elizabeth was now moaning loud before she said this.

"D-Do it… fill my womb with your thick semen. I want to bear us a child. But kiss me when you cum… my love."

Emerald raised an eyebrow from that when he could tell it was more than just a roleplay thing… but he wasn't complaining before saying this.

"Very well… time to skip the roleplay and give you a creampie like no other… especially if you want to get knocked up by me!" Emerald said before he surprised Elizabeth by pushing himself up and with Elizabeth falling onto her back with Emerald gripping her legs when he stood up which gave Elizabeth a perfect view of seeing Emerald towering over her with his cock still in her which slowly pulsed from an approaching orgasm before he starts to lift and lower his dick into The Vendor's pussy.

Elizabeth was groaning and moaning a bit loud with ecstasy before feeling her own orgasm approaching.

A minute later, Emerald grits his teeth before he opened his mouth before roaring when he hilts Elizabeth's pussy and came hard in her womb when he busts right into her womb which quickly overfilled it.

"AAAAHHH!" Elizabeth moans loud when she felt her womb getting filled before she felt her pussy tightened when she climaxed hard on the Incubus's dick.

About 30 to 40 seconds later, Emerald tapped off before he pulled free of Elizabeth's pussy before he lets go of her legs which dropped her body to the bed fully.

He took a moment to look at Elizabeth to see if she was about to pass out or not, his plan for now would work best if she was asleep, but he could have more fun with her first.

Surprisingly Elizabeth was not done yet. Seems she's tougher than she looks as she tries to catch her breath before speaking.

"O-Oh… Emerald." She said with deep blush on her face.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well then, seems my work with you is not yet done… good thing I can see a tasty ass next." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his dick pulsed with blood.

Elizabeth blushes before she took a moment or to two to collect herself and managed to get on her hands and knees before she said this.

"All for you my sexy husband." She said with a slight smile before she shook her ass a bit to entice Emerald.

Emerald grins at that before time passed to a bit later with Emerald who had a smug look on his face was getting off the bed while Elizabeth in the meantime…

Elizabeth's body shudders while you see some of it covered by Emerald's semen especially her breasts.

She also has a very pleased but fucked up look while her tongue was out.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"You can sleep now, don't want to have a beauty like you missing some well deserved sleep." Emerald said while he looked to her with one eye when he turned his head to look at her.

Elizabeth blushed brightly before she closed her eyes and starts sleeping peacefully.

Emerald waits for a few minutes to see if she was fully asleep before he would act, he wanted to really surprise her when she woke up later.

Luckily for him the Jackal woman was indeed sound asleep before she lets out a cute snore.

Emerald chuckles before he waved his hand over Elizabeth and the semen on her and all other filth like sweat that built up and other things got cleaned from her body.

When that was done… he looked at her prosthetic leg and grins when he knew this would really surprise Elizabeth later while the scene shifts to when Emerald exits the house and he starts walking back to Tibet's place.

When he got there, he saw some people eating or getting it on with one another but Me-Mow wasn't in the room before saying this.

"Hey everyone, sorry if I'm late, hope Iris explained what happened." Emerald said with a grin on his face to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned their attention to Emerald before Tibet grins at the Incubus when she asked this.

"Oh don't worry, she has. So how was Elizabeth?"

"Well she and one other maybe carrying me kid and may have a bitch who will practically follow my orders for mind blowing sex… and maybe a plus one… but… all in all with the gift I left Elizabeth, she maybe a new wife for me or something… hehe, sometimes I'm way too generous for my own good." Emerald said before finishing with that cryptic tone before he walked past Iris and Red while Red fucked Bubblegum's ass gently while she ate and Emerald grabbed some grub before he starts eating.

Bubblegum was moaning and groaning as she was enjoying getting her ass pounded.

"So, I'm guessing Me-Mow is going to the leader or with her already?, heard about that rumor from a few people so I'm guessing word got around." Emerald said after he finished eating a drumstick in record time, guess he worked up an appetite.

Most were shocked before Tibet spoke.

"Yeah… she's with my mom to help relieve some stress. Seems the kitty is doing everything she can to earn the tribe's forgiveness."

"I see, well if Me-Mow uses some of the things I heard from Lillum, then your mom will be in good hands, just don't expect her to be back soon if your mom likes her, you may get a sister if Me-Mow gets her going, heard Milf's who are leaders are really backed up so to speak… hehehe." Emerald said before he chuckles again before he starts to munch on his meal again.

Tibet chuckles before speaking up.

"Well that depends on my mom though I don't mind another sibling. I will admit despite what I heard… the kitty grew on me. Heard rumors that one of Lillum's brothers has a thing for her. Wonder which one will agree to share." She said with a grin.

"Hehe, well knowing Lillum's family, Obsidian may want to have some fun with your mom… well… considering he's older than he looks, I don't think people will complain much, and since you have a thing for Me-Mow it seems, maybe there is a mother daughter combo or something in the future if he wants to have some fun… Hehe." Emerald said before chuckling again before he dug back into his meal after drinking some tea.

Tibet, though blushed a tiny bit, did chuckle before she went back to eating as well.

The scene then shifts to Me-Mow while she got in the Village leader's home after asking some directions before she found herself at a massive door, looked too heavy to open herself… guess she will have to knock.

Me-Mow gulps before she nervously knocks on the door.

A moment later, large footsteps were heard which oddly got softer and softer when the footsteps approached the door… and and a small part of it in front of Me-Mow opened, most likely for the smaller residence to use… before Me-Mow saw a much smaller Leader of all things who was slightly taller than her… What the Glob!?

Me-Mow blinks for a moment before speaking up.

"Um… hello?"

"Glad you're here, follow me to my bedroom so we can start, and before you ask, shrinking magic, I doubt you could handle me at my full size, allowed me to knock up Tibet's mother, she will be back soon so expect a possible threeway." The shrunken leader said while she held the door open for Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit shocked when she heard that before she gulped a bit and entered the building.

A moment later, she saw that the place was well furnished and well stocked with provisions, most likely for the leaders real size, makes sense.

"Need a meal before we start?, or after?, you'll be helping with stress relief after all so might as well get something for it, getting the tribes forgiveness is one thing, but at least I can reward you in my own way." the leader said while she leads Me-Mow to a large door which, like the entrance, had a built in hidden door to allow easy access for the duo and they saw a large bed to fit the leaders massive frame and saw a built in stairway next to it to allow them to walk up the stairs and onto the bed with ease.

Me-Mow was indeed surprised when she saw that before she spoke up.

"So… shall we get started then?"

"Indeed, so… how do we start since your the one doing the work for now and I heard you have a few spells to allow you to drain or fuck away fatigue, but those could be rumors so I could be wrong." The Leader said when she turned to look at Me-Mow with crossed arms.

Me-Mow did blush a bit before she nods her head at the leader.

"Great, so just tell me what to do and we can start, do I need to grow a cock cause I can." The leader said before she used a slight wave of her hand and summoned a dick which was around 10 to 12 inches in length, she must have held back since Tibet is larger then she is right now in her shrunken state.

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she saw that before she spoke up.

"W-Well… I can also grow a dick but if you want to use yours then there's no trouble."

"Might as well go ahead and grow one, we can alternate with you fucking me or sucking me off, I'm in no rush." The Leader said with a serious tone while she waits for Me-Mow's response.

Me-Mow blushes before she summoned her cock out.

The Leader took a moment to look at it before saying this.

"Not bad, so I guess the only thing I will ask is what do you want to start doing first." The Leader said while she waits for Me-Mow to speak.

Me-Mow gulps a bit before she said this.

"Well… I can give you a massage or you can ride me while I suck your cock."

"Hmmm… I'll go for the massage first, might as well see what kind of skills you have, better lube up my ass first since I heard you need to fuck my ass while doing that." The Leader said while she got on her front on the bed which showed how well muscled she was.

Me-Mow blushes a bit before she nervously approached the Leader's ass before she grips her ass cheeks.

That's when the feline assassin starts rub her dick on the Leader's ass.

The leaders lets out a slight groan from that but after that, she just waits for Me-Mow to do her thing since she really needed the relief right now.

Me-Mow then spreads the Leader's ass before she jams her dick inside the woman's asshole.

What she didn't expect was the leader letting out a growl of sorts before looking back at her with anger in her eyes.

"Watch it!, I said lube my ass up first!... better watch it next time or you won't even have to worry about going back to that Bondage Kingdom." The Leader growled out before she went back to lay on the bed and crossed her arms under her.

Me-Mow gulps a bit before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry. Allow me to fix it." She said before she said some spell incantation that caused her dick to glow a bit that gave a green like color.

Surprisingly it was helping the Leader's ass feel more relaxed as it took away the pain.

The Leader lets out a groan from that before saying this.

"Better… but if I say lube up my ass, you better start licking understand?, I do feel better but try and remember my full size…. And I'm a leader here for a reason and your a prisoner… feel anger from that and try anything now… well… know I won't just lay here and your dick is in my ass, I can turn and break it off or have you under me and dispell this shrinking spell… put two and two together after that when your under my gigantic ass… not a pretty death dying under an ass." The leader said with a tone that said she wasn't kidding.

Me-Mow pales when she heard that before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll make sure to remember." She said with a few tears leaking out.

The leader sighs when she noticed that before saying this.

"Stop crying!, I'm just giving you a warning, I mean what would you do if you had a dick jammed up your ass and it was bone dry?, would you be calm and collected?" The Leader asked while she tried to reason with Me-Mow.

"N-No." Me-Mow replies.

"Well then, calm down and start working, do well to make up for the dry ass fuck and I'll forget about it, understand?" The Leader said while flexing her ass a few times to get Me-Mow distracted by pleasure when it tightened greatly on her cock.

Me-Mow groans a bit which actually did distract her before she calms down.

"Yes." She said.

"Well then, get to work then, I'll stay silent for now." The Leader said before she did what she said and stays silent.

Me-Mow gulps before she brought her hands to the Leader's ass cheeks before she starts to gently massage them.

The leader gave out a pleased moan before time passed to much later with Me-Mow alternating in the massage in multiple ways while Me-Mow could feel how much stress she had and was surprised at the amount that was transfering into her and being turned into energy.

Me-Mow continues to do that before she starts going to the leader's back.

The door to the room then opened before Me-Mow heard this.

"Dear, I'm back, you on the bed right now?" A female voice said before steps were heard on the stairs before The Leader said this.

"Yeah, getting a massage from the person I spoke about." The Leader said before a surprisingly beautiful woman walked up to the bed, she looked like a Jackal Amazon but… didn't look as muscled, more like a regular woman with some tone to her body but it gave her a model like figure and had shining midnight black fur on her head that looked more well cared for then the other Amazon's here.

Me-Mow was shocked when she saw the woman while blushing a bit before she had this thought.

'_What the?… She looks so different than the others. Could she be Tibet's mom?'_

"So how was the meeting and who is this cute kitty?" The woman asked while walking up to Me-Mow and the Leader with careful steps.

Me-Mow gulps a bit before speaking up.

"I-I'm Me-Mow… a prisoner from the Bondage Kingdom."

"Ah, so you're trained in sex right?, heard that place is the go to place for getting down and dirty so its top tier is the sex department." The wife said while giving Me-Mow a lustful look.

Me-Mow blushes before she nods her head a bit.

"Well hope you don't mind if I watch and join in, I mean you are getting it on with my wife after all." The wife said while pointing a finger at the leader.

Me-Mow's eyes blinked in surprise before realizing her curiously was right before she spoke.

"I… don't mind. I'm only here to please whomever I'm with and do what I'm supposed to do." She said while trying to keep a straight face even though she's sad in the inside.

However the wife noticed when Me-Mow hesitates to answer before saying this.

"Aww… what's wrong?, don't want to have sex with you with a sad look, mind telling me what's going on?, you can keep going with my wife here if you want, she maybe large normally but she's a real softy, any threat she gave you is most likely a bluff after all." The Wife said while the Leader glared at her wife for a moment and looked away with a slight pout.

Me-Mow blinks for a moment when she heard that before she resumes massaging the Leader's back before speaking.

"It's something I said that made me feel terrible and regretted ever since."

"Well I heard about that threat thing, but you were under stress sweety, I mean if my wife really wanted to punished you, she would have had you do something demeaning here, but you are literally fucking the leader of one of the strongest tribes ass, not many can get that honor since you will have to do something to impress her and I guess threatening multiple woman from our tribe would do that, I mean we don't force others to have our kids after all, granted if its was a prisoner it maybe different, but didn't you know about an anti-pregnancy spell or pill?, I heard only red rings can get knocked up by force but you have a purple one on your neck, so why the tears and sadness since it already passed?" The Wife said while the Leader looked back at Me-Mow to hear her response.

Me-Mow continues to massage the leader's back and ass before speaking.

"I may have purple ring but I was helping out a special friend who holds a red ring. Anyway during the punishment, Lillum gave me an anti pregnancy pill thought she made me think it was a pregnancy pill which was the reason I said those things."

"I see, so the stress of it made you say that, well I can't say I can blame you since you were told you would have been knocked up, but I doubt she would have gone through with it with a Purple or black ring, must have been psychologically torture for you huh?" The wife said before she pulled in Me-Mow's head to hug her gently to try and comfort her.

Me-Mow, though surprised, lets out a few tears before speaking.

"It has. I felt so terrible saying those things. I almost compared myself to my old mother. She was more terrible than me. I was abused during childhood before being abandoned."

"Abused… what did she do?" The wife said with some worry while the Leader lets out a sigh before she pulled herself free of Me-Mow's grip and the assassin's dick slid out of her ass.

"Welp, I can't enjoy this now, try and get her to calm down while I get something to eat, I'll bring in something for you two if you two are hungry." The Leader said before she starts walking to the edge of the bed.

Me-Mow sees the Leader leaving before she spoke.

"Wait… I can calm down. I need to finish massaging you."

"Eh, consider this one a freeby then, we can try again later, might as well talk with my wife or have some fun with her if you want after you get what's bothering you gone, I'm not a person to force a person into having sex without a reason, I mean if someone attacked me, sure, I would fuck them without mercy, but all you did was jam your dick in me and you fixed that, so just talk with her and try and feel better, but I expect a decent massage tomorrow understand?" The Leader said while she keeps walking away and she got to the edge of the bed.

Me-Mow was a little surprise when she heard that suggestion before she spoke up.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me." The Leader said before she surprised Me-Mow by jumping off the bed and when she fades from view, a massive thud was heard before she starts growing to her full height and was soon seen standing over the duo and was looking down at them before she starts walking away, she was around Canyon's height but a head taller so she was a giant compared to the duo on the bed so she made loud thuds when she walked away.

Me-Mow was at first surprised when she saw the Leader grow like that before she saw her leave which left her and the wife alone.

That's when Me-Mow looks at the wife before speaking.

"I probably know the answer to this but… are you Tibet's mom?"

"Yup, my little girl is my pride and joy, many people are saying she is a good candidate for the seat of leader in a few years, thanks to some magic, she can shrink and grow like my wife here, but the size you see is her normal size, hope she was nice to you here and I hope you had fun as well… heard some spicy rumors from the marketplace and the hot spring about you, seems you enjoy it here more than you realize." The Wife said with a gentle smile on her face.

Me-Mow blushed a bit brightly before she nods her head at the wife since technically it was true.

"Well while we're waiting for a meal, want to talk about what your mother did… personally would love nothing more then to have her choke on my cock and have her put through hell right now, but we have no idea where she is, so why not do the next best thing and get everything that is worrying you off your sexy chest." The Wife said while she laid back on a pillow while she wasn't even hiding her body from Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushes a bit before she actually lays down next to the wife before she spoke up.

"Well… she's an alcoholic. Sometimes she would throw an empty bottle at me if I did something stupid… which I don't. There's times where if didn't do a good job on my chores well… I don't get a meal and had to sleep outside with a tattered blanket. Had to find food through… garbage cans."

A ripping sound was heard which caused Me-Mow to look and saw that the wife's claws pierced the bed before she retracted them and said this with a calm smile on her face.

"Sorry, please, do go on." The Wife said with a kind smile on her face.

Me-Mow was a bit surprise when she saw that before speaking up.

"Yes well… this went on till one day, I wake up and see a later that said 'I'm on my own' which meant that she left me."

"I see…. How did you feel when that happened?, happy that your mother was gone?, sad that she couldn't do better?, angry she put you through all that?... where was your father through all of that?, an honorable person would stick by their mate if they were knocked up, not run." The Wife said with a serious but kind tone.

Me-Mow sighs sadly before speaking.

"Never knew who my dad was. Part of the reason I was abused was that my mom blames me for him leaving."

"I see…. Well know that I doubt your alone now, you got my daughter and her lover, your friends, Lillum if I heard a few things right in the spring, something about a massage area where you were taken to after your punishment day and what not, and that Bubblegum person, all in all, is the present as bad as the past?, I mean sure you are in a place where your forced into tiers daily sometimes, but considering you and this Bubblegum woman did something bad enough for it, can't put all the blame on others… I mean why do you have that ring in the first place?, you seem way to nice for that." The Wife said with a curious tone.

"Well… let's just say when I got older, I joined this group called the 'Guild of Assassins' and I was tasked to… eliminate my targets. One of them was a royal from the Wildberry kingdom. However that was foiled by the work of Finn and Jake. Because of that I was kicked out of the guild. That's when I became a bounty hunter. Didn't pay much like the Guild but was able to help me get by till I saw those heroes again. Although they were doing a game and I ended getting pulled because I thought the human was a bandit. Long story short I ended up in the Candy Kingdom Prison. Didn't know how long I was gonna be there till I got out only to be sent to the Bondage Kingdom. That's when I saw Bonnibel. At first I thought it was nice she gets what's coming before she helped me when I was dealing with the warden. So we formed an alliance and surprisingly it made us be closer. She was actually my first friend." Me-Mow explained.

"I see… well I can't say much since you did attack Wildberry princess, and Lillum would have probably used her resources to find you since you did attack a Royal, but I don't think you should have been locked up by Bubblegum for two reasons." The Wife said with a serious look on her face.

"And what reason was that?" Me-Mow asked with a confused look.

"Well first off, it was Wildberry princess, not Bubblegum was attacked, granted you could have been turned over to Wildberry to be dealt with, but Bubblegum politically had no right to you in a different land, as for the second part… I think the part where you said it was a game that got you arrested is a serious issue, I mean did you really mean to harm Finn and Jake?, or was it someone else who arrested you?" The Wife said with a curious tone.

"Well when I was trying to assassinate Wildberry Princess, I was poisoning Jake so he could 'help' me. And Finn well like I said I thought he was a wanted bandit since I saw the posted which I later found out was a fake. Plus since I needed the cash, I was gonna pass Finn off as a wanted criminal so I could get money and a little payback." Me-Mow said while rubbing her head.

"I see… well can't really say much with that Jake issue since I wasn't there to see the full thing, but I think I should speak with Lillum to help make this fair… I mean you were unjustly arrested by finn and the others for that game right?, not the assassination attempt on Wildberry, just humor me and let's go to Tibet's place." The Wife said with a grin before she got up and starts walking towards the stairs.

Me-Mow blinks for a bit before she spoke.

"Tibet doesn't live here?"

"Remember Red?, she alternates to live here sometimes but she does live with Red mainly… now come on, we got your freedom to get." The Wife said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow blinks before she got up before saying this.

"Alright… but let's try not to make it hard for Bonnibel. I mean she has the Red Ring for whatever she did and plus she's pregnant." She said as she was trying to protect her friend.

"Oh don't worry, this deals with you yourself, aside from a question or two to Bubblegum to help answer things, things could go smoothly, I heard Bubblegum had only a couple years or so now thanks to a deal and Lillum won't break it since I heard she honors all deals." The Wife said before she continues to lead Me-Mow back to Tibet and Red's place.

Me-Moe gulps while feeling a bit nervous believing Bubblegum will be mad with her when this is over as she follow the Jackal woman.

When the duo got there while the Leader was a bit confused when she saw her wife and Me-Mow missing, the duo saw that Lillum was getting fucked by Emerald while he was spanking her ass and looked like she was enjoying it greatly while Bubblegum was resting on the bed while Red helped feed her since Bubblegum had a hard time sitting thanks to earlier before the Wife cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looks at the duo before Tibet smiles a bit before she walks up to the woman before speaking.

"Hi mom. Didn't know you were coming." She said before hugging her.

"Eh, I decided to try and sort things out since I used to be a negotiator for our people before I married your mother, I heard some interesting things and maybe able to get Me-Mow's sentence erased in the Bondage Kingdom." The Wife said which caused Lillum to look confused before saying this when she had Emerald pull out of her.

"Pardon?, I would have had her arrested thanks to Me-Mow's attempts on Wildberry princess, so how would you free her from something like that?" Lillum asked before The Wife looks at Bubblegum and said this.

"I believe Bubblegum can help with that if she can answer just three little questions for me, nothing intense, but shoul help clear things up if your able." The Wife said while looking at Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch was confused at first but she did want to help Me-Mow before speaking.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, even if we do validate the arrest of Me-Mow for Wildberry Princess… she wasn't arrested in that incident and years passed for her there right?, heard her make any trouble elsewhere?, I heard she worked for the guild of assassins, but got kicked out and became a bounty hunter legally, a lawman so to speak." The Wife said when she looked like she was leading this somewhere.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Yes."

"Great, great, now… the incident where Me-Mow… Kidnapped Finn… she saw a bounty poster that showed a bounty on him with two eyepatches equipped, we talked more about the details on the way here… now.. .if it was well made, do you think Me-Mow could have mistaken it for the real deal?, I mean she told me she would have turned him in safe and sound and things could have been sorted out then even if she knew it was Finn, she could have passed it off as an actual bounty and tried to figure things out, she also said she wanted to mess with him a bit but that is a different matter altogether, I mean, would people have actually put a bounty on Finn himself?" The Wife said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she heard that before taking a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I guess not."

"Great, now… tell me, if Finn was the bounty, did Jake make the arrest since they were… playing a game?, he was a hero after all so no one can fault him since he also had personal issues with Me-Mow here." The Wife said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well no since they were accompanied by a small robot name BMO. Plus I don't think Jake can ever arrest Finn since they're brothers." Bubblegum said.

"So what your saying is this Robot named BMO made the arrest?, even if we ignore the fact that Finn and Jake were there, all they were doing was playing a game… but it got Me-Mow here arrested and sent to prison for who knows how many years, granted you could say that was for the Wildberry princess incident… but why didn't you give her to Wildberry princess to deal with?, I figure with crimes in different lands would have been held by the leading ruler in question… now if she gave you permission that would be an entirely different matter, but with the game that turned into an actual arrest, I would say… illegal arrest by a fake authority figure, false imprisonment in foreign lands, and to add to that she lost many years of her life to it, so tell me, if you didn't use both charges, then I can use the other to legally cause issues with either your charges back then or with Wildberry princess, we may not have the same laws from before the Pre Mushroom wars, but haven't many people tried to kill Finn and became allies in the end?, why are they not in jail or prison as well?, I mean correct me if I'm wrong and I apologize in advance, but compared to Me-Mow, hasn't she done much less than what others would have done in this room alone?" The Wife said with a tone that showed she means business now.

Me-Mow, though surprised, believes she got Bubblegum in trouble while the Candy Monarch gulps after hearing everything before she spoke up.

"Yes."

"Great, I won't say that I'm here to cause trouble, but I am here to make things right… Lillum, I have an offer for you for Me-Mow here since I know you are a fair person who honors deals… interested in what I have to hear in Me-Mow's defense since she is actually getting defended by someone instead of getting locked up just like that?, a fair trial in a sense here and now like I just did." The Wife said to the Princess of Bondage.

Bubblegum placed her face in her hands knowing how embarrassed she's feeling right now while Me-Mow who saw it was now feeling bad.

Lillum frowned a bit before saying this.

"Even so, she did attack Wildberry princess and nearly killed Jake, do you expect me to ignore that?" Lillum said before The Wife shook her head.

"No, but I would suggest taking the years she spent in Bubblegum's prison and subtract it from the 5 year sentence you have here, you are a lawful person no matter your feelings so you should get why I'm doing this." The Wife said while Lillum looked on in thought before saying this to Me-Mow.

"How many years did you spend there Me-Mow?" Lillum asked the former assassin.

Me-Mow rubbed her arm before she spoke up.

"3 years."

"Alright, all you will need to do then is spend 2 years as a prisoner, that fair?" Lillum asked which made the Wife look to Me-Mow before saying this.

"That good for you Me-Mow?" The Wife said while she placed a hand on Me-Mow's shoulder.

Said assassin did blush but felt she did something bad before she nods her head.

"Great, and my apologies Bubblegum, but you get why I had to ask those questions right?, I mean in a sense you and Me-Mow can walk out of Lillum's bondage kingdom in two year's hand in hand if you're lucky and on good behavior if that works here as well." The Wife said while trying to cheer up Bubblegum, she was just doing her job after all.

Bubblegum then sighs a bit before she spoke.

"Yeah guess you're right." She said though still feels bad now.

"Well I will say that while I can't say I didn't see this reaction coming, at least see the positives here, Me-Mow got three years off her sentence just like that instead of the normal 5 thanks to you so in a sense, you helped erase her time there so to speak, I mean if she was tried for the Wildberry incident only, she would have stayed a full five years." The Wife said to try and cheer up Bubblegum again.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"That is true." She said before she let out a soft smile this time.

"So how about I leave Me-Mow here while I go have fun with my wife, long story short, we can do some things with her full size and lets just say her mouth has powerful suction if you get what I mean." The Wife said while nudging Me-Mow once before she starts to walk out of the home.

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she understood that while Bubblegum blushed as well though still feeling a little awkward now.

The Wife looked back before saying this to Me-Mow.

"Oh and if you want to talk more about your bitchy ex-mother Me-Mow, you know I'll be listening during or after my wife's fun relaxing time with you… hope I can get a turn later since I did help get three years off your sentence for free after all." The Wife said with a lustful tone before she left the room… but not before winking at the Feline assassin in a flirting way.

Me-Mow blushed brightly again while Bubblegum was a bit surprise when she heard before wondering what the feline assassin said during their talk.

A moment later, Tibet said this with a grin on her face.

"So… now that's out of the way, shall we continue this party?, Bubblebutt, Me-Mow, I want you two to myself for now, Red can join in if she wants but l want my bedroom messed up beyond belief if you two are backed up." Tibet said with a teasing tone to Me-Mow and Bubblegum.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum blinked in surprise while blushing before they both said this.

"Okay." They said before they approach Tibet.

Tibet grins while Lillum, even though she wasn't to thrilled at the time cut, was happy for Me-Mow before she said this.

"Well if you and Bubblegum are getting out early in a few years, guess that means you two won't come back to the Bondage Kingdom huh?" Lillum said with a smile on her face.

The duo looked at each other and for a moment, it seems they were both thinking something telepathically before they turn to Lillum before Bubblegum spoke.

"Actually Lillum, I don't mind coming back here. I could maybe get a second home their so I can visit." She said before Me-Mow spoke.

"Same for me though I would actually like to live there since I have a new family but I can visit Bonnibel as well." She said which made the Candy Monarch blush a bit.

Lillum was a bit surprised before saying this.

"And I bet Ingrem and Obsidian don't influence those choices huh?" Lillum said to tease the duo.

Both girls blushed brightly when they heard both of their love interest's names though according to Bubblegum she still having a little issue on deciding.

"Hehe, well as long as you two give me a visit every now and then, I don't mind…. But for now… mind if Emerald and I can join?, I do believe you two have yet to feel how good it is with him after all." Lillum said while placing an arm around Emerald which caused him to chuckle while his erect dick was seen, it had Lillum's juices on it but it showed how big he was in person to the duo.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum blushed brightly when they saw the Incubus's dick before they took a quick glance at each other before they surprisingly nod their heads at Lillum.

"Great… might as well have fun here and now… Emerald, Tibet, Red… mind if you three take the lead?" Lillum said with a teasing lustful tone which made Emerald grin before he looked back at Tibet and Red to see how they would respond.

Tibet and Red grin before they nod their heads at Lillum.

A moment later, Emerald, Red, and Tibet, the later two growing impressive dick, the trio stood in front of Bubblegum, who seemed to have been tagged with Emerald, Lillum, who was tagged with Tibet, and Me-Mow with Red before Lillum said this.

"So… shall we start everyone?" Lillum said before the scene fades to black with her smiling at everyone.

**The scene then opens up with Atomsk returning to the pool and sees Maite, Monica and Heather sitting at a table by the pool.**

"**Hey ladies, I'm back." Atomsk said.**

**The trio looked back at him before Maite said this.**

"**Oh… hey Atomsk, sorry about Emerald but…" Maite said before she points towards the pool which made the author look… to see Emerald frozen in a thick block of ice while he had wide eyes.**

**Atomsk was shocked before he spoke up.**

"**What the?... how did this happen?"**

"**Remember Lillum?, she was the one who did that after that incident with TME, speaking of which, know where he is or was the Spirit being cryptic again?" Maite asked while looking at a worried Heather.**

**Monica wanted to know so she can help her sister before the trio heard Atomsk spoke.**

"**It was a bit cryptic but It also said that we should give TME time to cool off which is the only solution we have. Sorry if I didn't do more you guys."**

"**Eh it's alright, you did your best, guess we should have had more tact with TME since he still doesn't seem like the romancing kind of guy… kind of get why the Amy of this world had issues with the Sonic of this world now… maybe he was insecure of getting together with that Amy." Maite said while she looked a bit thoughtful at the end.**

"**Maybe. I guess something like that takes time. But I'm confident he'll come around." Atomsk said before say something else.**

"**So if Lillum turned Emerald into a block of ice, why did she bring him back here?"**

"**Oh that's easy, she did it to use him as a springboard." Maite said before Atomsk saw Lillum flying onto the block of ice and jumped into the pool while saying this.**

"**Cannonball!" Lillum said before she lands in the water with a sizable splash, granted the diving board preinstalled was to short so it made some sense to have Emerald or the block of ice he was in to do something.**

**Everyone else sweatdrop at the scene before Atomsk spoke.**

"**So how long will Lillum keep him in there?"**

"**I think she said until TME gets back so Emerald won't run off, the kids really love the new temporary addon to the pool." Maite said before her point was proven when some kids quickly ran up the block when it had steps on one side before they all jump into the pool.**

**Atomsk chuckles a bit before he spoke up.**

"**Well… I was gonna do a synopsis of this chapter but after the long trek, I could use a dip in the pool. Does anyone want to join me?"**

"**Yeah, I do, Heather, Monica, want to join in?, TME wouldn't want others to worry after all, he does bounce back fast after all." Maite said with a calming smile on her face.**

**Monica smiles a bit with the way Maite was helping before speaking.**

"**Sure. I would love to have a nice swim."**

"**Heather?, you want to join?, who knows, practice and you could wow TME with a swan dive or something thanks to Emerald in the block of ice, he does owe you after he caused TME to run off." Maite said to try and cheer up Heather.**

**Heather took a moment to think on this before she sent Maite a kind smile before speaking.**

"**Sure."**

**Lillum decided to make herself known by placing her arms around Maite and said this when she seemed to teleport, must be a new spell.**

"**Great, maybe you could have a wardrobe malfunction when TME get's back when you two are alone… give him a peak of the goods when he's off guard… I mean from what I can tell, he's a virgin so it's not like he would have defenses against your feminine charms… hehe, even I feel like having some fun with you." Lillum said before licking her lips while looking Heather up and down while her hands starts to caress Maite's body.**

**Heather was blushing brightly when she heard that while Monica and Atomsk sweatdrop at Lillum's antics while Maite felt her body heat up a bit from Lillum's touches.**

"**So… want me to end this chapter and have a pool party?, TME could pop in and he could join no problem." Lillum said while she had a grin on her face.**

"**Sure. Mind closing this one Lillum?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Alright, Hope you readers like the story so far everyone, and hope you get ready for a really spicy chapter next time, won't spoil much so like Atomsk would say before you leave us… Deuces." Lillum said while winking to the readers and a heart like illusion appeared before the scene faces to black.**


	6. Surprising Reveals

**The scene fades in to show TME while he was floating between Dimensions before he said this.**

"**Damn… why do I always seem to cause trouble?, and why am I so stubborn with not dating anyone?, is it because when I'm home, I'm not really anything special or is it because of the past I have?" TME said while he continues to think on things.**

"**That is something you must figure out young one." Said a voice that sounded old.**

"**Huh?" TME said before he starts looking around the place, normally people wouldn't be able to come here so this was a surprise for him.**

"**Up here." said the voice.**

**TME blinked again before saying this with a half lidded look.**

"**Look, no offense, but if this is a God or Kami like thing, I'm not really the religious type." TME said while he looked upwards to see the source of the voice.**

**Surprisingly the person who spoke was some old monkey but apparently he had green skin like Yoda and had white hair while wearing some sage like robes.**

**TME blinked a few times before saying this.**

"**OooooK…. Don't know if you're Yoda or some kind of Dimensional Variant but I'll ignore that by asking what you mean about what I need to figure out… if your here then you should already know what I am right?, where I'm from, I'm a powerless guy but here I can manipulate anything I wish, so while I can appreciate the advice, I'm not exactly one for it unless it makes sense… so… mind elaborating if you could be so kind?... or do you even know why I'm here?" TME said while he gave the old man Yoda look alike a suspicious look.**

**The elder monkey surprisingly chuckled like Yoda before he spoke.**

"**I'm not this Yoda you speak of but I am a fan of his work. But I'm not here to talk about him. This is about you." He said while pointing his walking stick at TME**

"***Sigh* look, I get that you're trying to help if you can tell that I have lady troubles, but how can I just ask her out or do anything with a woman in a romantic way when I know it doesn't work, where I'm from, people like you are just works of fiction and most of the time when I'm not acting like an author, I'm just resting in my home while planning a story or a route that some characters take in certain worlds for happy endings, for all I know, Heather is one of them, but she probably doesn't know that." TME said while putting his hands in his pockets, most would be shocked or confused about the part about guiding people to a good ending and he wondered if this guys calmness will break or not with that info.**

**The elder monkey sighs before he said this.**

"**Whether or not she's real… doesn't mean you could run. From what I see, this Heather woman wants to spend time with you but… you're afraid of getting hurt. I understand you had some troubles in your younger years but… you have a chance to make a better future for yourself."**

"**Maybe…. But what if I'm not real and I'm just a figure for the real me to control, an Avatar so to speak for the real me and with Atomsk and the real him, what if all the real me could see was just words on a screen and to the real me… all of this is just make believe and stuff?, does it make it real in some alternate plain of reality and I'm a real being standing or floating here while I say what he writes or is the real me having some kind or issue with telling Fantasy from reality?... all I'm saying is that things are really complicated, I mean unless the real me makes me into a free willed OC or something, I doubt that could happen since I'm technically based on his insecurities and fears." TME said while looking at the Monkey sage with a certain thought on his head.**

"**You know… aside from the robes and what not… you look like Rafiki from the Lion King or something now that I think about it, though the robes were a surprise." TME said while he got a better look at the monkey.**

"**Well that's what being a sage is like. And since you mentioned Rafiki… I can do this…" The Elder monkey said before he surprised TME by actually hitting him on the head with his walking stick.**

"**OW!" TME said before he gripped his head and ducked down a bit before looking at the Elder Monkey before saying this.**

"**I most likely already know the answer and overthinking and what not… but mind explaining why you did that to be safe?" TME said while he rubbed his head more.**

"**Well thought it would be funny to try it but also to see if it was you that said 'ow' or the other you. However what I would say is this, reality is all the same. If you feel you pain than you're real."**

"**Either that or hitting a person on the head would get a painfilled reaction from them... and knowing what that other me is doing, I'm guessing they had me say ow or something since logic would have him do that… though instead of knocking someone on the skull, please just suggest something else that doesn't involve brain damage… I'm pretty sure that since we're getting really 4th wall breaking, if I was knocked out, the other me would take over and stuff." TME said while he rubbed his head before the pain fades.**

**The elder monkey chuckled before speaking.**

"**Well for one you must collect yourself and think on some stuff. Second… give that Heather person a chance. If you must, just take things slow. I'm sure she'll agree to that. Just try not to make her cry. That makes most men bad guys."**

"**Guy's got a point TME, sorry for the trouble." A strange voice that sounded like TME said before a flash of light appeared… to show another less well dressed TME appearing.**

"**What the!?" TME said while looking at the other him who just waved at him before saying this.**

"**Yo… and to be exact, this is a rare thing but I'm the real TME from the real world so to speak, sorry for the trouble." The other or Real TME said with a grin on his face near the sage like monkey.**

**The elder monkey blinked for a moment before he surprisingly chuckled before speaking.**

"**Talk about a surprise visit."**

"**A yup, sorry for the confusion here… Atomsk." Real TME said while he looked at the Sage with a raised eyebrow while grinning at the monkey while TME blinked in confusion while he looked at his real self.**

**The elder monkey surprisingly chuckled before speaking up.**

"**Well guess it's time for me to lose this getup." He said before he snaps his fingers and a puff of smoke appears for a moment before it disappears to reveal Atomsk in regular clothing.**

"**HUUUUHHHH?" TME said while Real TME shook his head before saying this.**

"**Welp you said it yourself, if there was an Avatar you then there should be an Avatar Atomsk and a real one as well, and I guess while his Avatar went on auto pilot went on damage control at the pool, he decided to come here in person so to speak to help you out right?" Real TME said to his Avatar before looking to Real Atomsk with a grin.**

"**You guessed it." Real Atomsk said with a grin.**

"**Uhh…. wait… hold on… I was just saying that Avatar stuff as an example or something… you're telling me that it's true?, what the hell is this?, some kind of fourth wall break in a fourth wall break?... A fifth wall break!?" TME said while he looked to the two *Real* people in front of him.**

"**I don't know you tell us." Real Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

"**Now now, you gotta admit this is strange even for what you and I can do when using our Avatars for the stories we write, they tell the story for us after all since we can't be here in person in a sense." Real TME said while he gave the Real Atomsk a pointed look to not mess with his other self.**

"**Yeah that's true." Real Atomsk said with a shrug.**

"**Still I should point two things out to my Avatar before we leave, even for us, we can't stay here long and go back to the screens in a sense." Real TME said before he walked up to TME and said this.**

"**Hey other me, just to let you know, you and Atomsk are your own persons, before you say anything, we may give the info, we may have poofed you two up, but in a nutshell, you two do the tough work for us and do it with your own will, we may have made you to read the stories for us, but you two also have your own adventures as well, I mean Real Atomsk may have made Heather and Monica up for you and his Avatar, but it's your choice whether or not to actually date Heather, hell, you could debate that I'm controlling you right now, but do you feel anything different?, like you feel more in control then before?" Real TME said while TME blinked a few times before realizing that if his real self was here, then why was he still able to move and talk like this.**

"**Hehe… Get it now?... your more then Avatar's… your OC's as well, you two do things off screen as well as on screen… hell between you and me, I think Atomsk in real life just wants a girlfriend if he doesn't have one and that's my own thought… and before he objects… he did try and force my own creation with one of his own so he shouldn't really complain right?" Real TME said while grinning at Real Atomsk with that jab.**

"**Hehe… oh yeah." Real Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Still, should bop you on the head for that one, I mean seriously, having your Avatar lose his V-Card if you did or didn't without telling me?, I mean I at least tried to keep things simple by trying to match things up by having TME be similar to me but no more, consider this a full free will pass so to speak, I'll just let the Spirit handle things from here with your Avatar and let TME here enjoy life as his own self." Real TME said to Real Atomsk while his body shifted into the form of the Spirit to TME's shock.**

"**H-Huh?" TME said while Real TME or the Spirit grins before saying this.**

"**Well you should already know that I know more then I let on, I just followed along with the plot so to speak, so… what do you want to do TME… want to continue being an author?... want to make your own friends?... want to be your own person?... well… you got it, I'll just sub for you in this form like I did in the past without Atomsk or his real self knowing up til know like I normally did." The Spirit said with its ever present grin on its face.**

**Atomsk blinks for a moment before speaking.**

"**Seriously?"**

**The Spirit laughs before saying this to Real Atomsk.**

"**Oh trust me, you played the Sage well but I've been doing this ever since the first TDS story I wrote, you should read it like you said you would but I barely see reviews, granted we do write a lot but still, I gave your stories a chance so how about you?" The Spirit said while grinning more to Real Atomsk.**

"**Hey I've been trying to make time it's just there's my job and the projects Real TME and I do." Real Atomsk said.**

"**Hey Real TME and I are one in the same… who the hell do you think comes up with these visions?... I mean… I was doing what TME did in ANVK before he even had the idea, please no spoilers though I want it to be a surprise later in ANVK if possible." The Spirit said with a grin before his formed blinked into Real TME for a moment.**

**Atomsk blinks for a moment before speaking.**

"**Yeah I guess you're right."**

"**Aren't I always, anyway, you should leave now while I go back and make sure no one suspects a thing, and it seems like TME left while we spoke to one another so we should go back to the pool after we get through this chapter… mind leading this one in before you go though?... thanks for helping with my Avatar by the way." The Spirit said with a grin before it vanished with a flash of light which left Real Atomsk alone.**

**Real Atomsk still blinks before he shrugs and said this.**

"**Welp… might as well do my own thing but first…" He said said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hope you enjoy our Dr. Phil moment people along with breaking so many walls. This feels like how Sonic Boom does it. Anyway hope you enjoy Ch.6 and me or the Avatars will see you at the outro. Now scene shift." He said before the scene fades black before the scene shifts to the Jackal Village with Emerald, Lillum, Tibet, Red, Me-Mow and Bubblegum while they were way into the fun from last time.**

**Ooo/ Amazon village/ Tibet and Red's house/ Tibet, Red, Emerald, Bubblegum, Lillum, Me-Mow**

When the camera went into the house, the scene showed everyone going at, starting with one pair, Lillum, who was getting her ass fucked by Me-Mow, seemed to be practically dominating her with spanks, dirty talk, and even some hair pulling.

Me-Mow grunts and groans with each thrust as she continue to pull Lillum's hair and spank her ass before speaking up.

"SAY MY NAME BITCH!"

"M-ME-MOW!" Lillum called out when she felt pleasure shoot through her body every time Me-Mow's dick entered her ass or when she got spanked right when her hair was pulled.

"LOUDER!" Me-Mow demands it when she went hard on her thrusting.

While Lillum did as ordered, Tibet was fucking Red when she was on her back while Tibet played with her breasts, long story short, seems that when Red wasn't with pregnant ladies, she was one of the submissive types when it came to Tibet.

"Hehe, hope you're liking this, been practicing a bit with that sweet cat overthere for a bit." Tibet said while she keeps fucking Red's pussy.

Said scarred Jackal moans and groans before she chuckles a bit and said this.

"O-Oh I'm liking this. Keep going!"

While Tibet continues to do so, the next pairing was Bubblegum and Emerald with Emerald fucking Bubblegum's pussy with surprisingly strong thrusts but they seemed careful.

"Hehe, hope you like this, consider this a taste of what Mar Mar and Maite get before I really plow this pussy after you have your kid, I did this with Maite when she was knocked up with Ruby so I know how to hold back!" Emerald said while he had his hands on Bubblegum's hips.

The former Candy Monarch, though surprised at the info, was moaning as she was surprisingly enjoying this.

Cynthia in the meantime, before this orgy even started was relaxing in the hot spring while she felt all the filth and grime wash away while she had a happy look on her face.

The humanoid antelope sighed happily before speaking up.

"This spring feels so good. This please ain't so bad."

A moment later however, she felt the water shift around her before she noticed two Amazon's had sat next to her while looking at her with curious glances before the one on her left said this.

"Huh, you're a strange one, your no prisoner nor do you look like a visitor, you new here?" The one on the left said to Cynthia before the one on her right said this.

"You kidding, unless you know the location or got it from someone, I doubt you could stumble upon this place, she must be a new wife to someone here since I never saw a person like her easily, so who is the Amazon who your married to?" The other Amazon said with a curious tone.

Cynthia blinks in surprise before she spoke up.

"W-Wait… What? I'm not m-married or a prisoner. I came with Emerald."

"Emerald?, haven't heard of him… wait… is he tall, well muscled and packing serious heat under those pants?, think he said something about being a king but he seemed to relaxed and friendly to be one." The woman on her right said while the other one got thoughtful before saying this.

"Still he did take Elizabeth and her workers one by one with sex and I think he knocked a few of them up before hearing he left the place and heading for Tibet's with a massive amount of food, also heard an orgy is going on there but I could be wrong." The other woman said like it was a normal thing here, to those who knew about the village, sure, but to a newcomer like Cynthia… she had this reaction.

"W-Wait… orgy?" She asked with wide eyes.

The two woman looked to one another before the one on her left said this.

"Yeah, I mean look around, this place is mixed bathing but the steam blocked the view, and thanks to some enchantments, when steam is built up, the mist acts as a silencer." The one on the left said before she breathed in, and then blew out in a fan like pattern before moaning and groaning was heard… right before Cynthia saw many people around her going at it like animals… people outside of the hotspring were not going at it, at least not in an aggressive way so she didn't notice… and thanks to the mist… she didn't hear anything… now she was in the middle of a freaking mass orgy.

"Oh. My. Glob." Cynthia said while blushing very brightly.

The two women then looked to one another with grins before saying this.

"First timer…" The two said before the one on her right said this.

"So… since you are here…" The one on the right said while placing a hand on her shoulder before the one on her left spoke up.

"...How about we…" The one on her left said this while placing a hand on Cynthia's shoulder before both said this.

"... Really show you the ropes here…." The duo said while they shocked Cynthia by growing dicks from their bodies and they stood tall in the water while they let go of Cynthia.

The humanoid antelope eyes widen in shock before blushing big again when she saw that.

The two Amazon's gave her fanged grins before the left one said this.

"So… interested?, you are in the Bondage Kingdom territory after all so you should expect to have sex at a drop of a dime." The left one said before she reached over and gently cupped a breast before she starts to fondle Cynthia's breast while the other woman did the same while she used her other hand to gently rub her stomach.

Cynthia was at first surprised by that action before after a few moments she surprisingly let out a soft moan while blushing a bit.

The two Amazon's grin at that reaction before they showed her what a Jackal Amazon could do with a lover… long story short, The duo found out she was a virgin but she broke her barrier quite a bit ago, well… they took their time to really show her the ropes for about an hour or so before walking out of the hotsprings after getting the duo's numbers while she had this thought when she felt exhausted… but satisfied…

'_Wow… t-that was amazing… B-Been a while since I had any action… Maybe I could use what I learn when I see Emerald.'_

And show him she did when she found the group still going at it and got dragged into the orgy… long story short… none of the ladies could walk right for hours while Emerald was grinning like a madman who won the lottery.

**Elizabeth at this time...**

She was starting to come to on the bed while the camera was mainly centered around her head and torso which showed an even breathing.

Elizabeth then groans a bit before starts to open her eyes.

"W-Wow… talk about a great fuck." She said before she sits up and rub her eyes a bit.

However… something felt off with her… not a bad off…. But more like when she stretched her body… she could feel her legs…. Her two… full legs…

"What the?" Elizabeth said before she looks at her legs before both her eyes widen in shock at what she saw.

She saw that her missing leg… was back… in place of her artificial leg… but how…. Did Emerald… and…. how?

Elizabeth's hand shook before she said this when she brought her hands to her newly regrown leg and touched it.

"This can't be real."

However when she touched it… she could feel the skin… the muscles… the joints where it could bend… everything...

Elizabeth eyes widen again after feeling it.

Then before saying anything, the Amazon Jackal got out of bed to see if her new leg was fully functional.

For a moment, she was unstable and had to grab the wall a few times…. But after a minute of practice… she could stand on the bed and walk a few steps... It was like she never lost her leg in the first place.

That's when tears start to leak a bit before she spoke up.

"Emerald… I don't know how you did it but I wish you're here so I can kiss you."

However when she looked around after a moment, she saw a piece of paper on her nightstand and had the name Emerald on it.

Elizabeth blinked for a moment before she walks over to the nightstand and picked up the paper before she starts reading what the paper said.

"_Hey Elizabeth, if you're reading this, then you noticed that your leg is back, just used some of my magic that I knew and regrew it while you were out like a sexy light, no biggie, I'll be in town for a few days while I camp out at Tibet's place, maybe get 6 or 7 ladies there hehe, if you want to have more fun or something, stop by and we can chat… P.S. look in a mirror and look closely… gave you one other gift if you feel better then you have in years… trust me, when I give gifts, I make sure to give the best to ladies who impress me, now I'll cut this short that if you want to be a concubine or Mistress, I won't mind taking you as one of them so to speak, but you'll have to speak with Maite my wife if you want to be a wife as well, sorry, can't break all the rules, I have fun with the ladies and can knock them up, but marrying them is another story since I have to get Maite's permission since she is the Queen of Succubus's, who knows, we could make a contract and if you die an early death, you can be one as well, and lets just say that if you become a sex demon, the fun won't stop… and I took on 100 succubus's once and was barely tired so I went to have more fun after you and your workers so… better bring the A game with that sexy bod and that beautiful brain that has some delicious desires…. Byesees from the King of Sex Demons, Emerald." _The Note read before cutting off to see a tiny pick of Emerald's head while he had a peace sign.

Elizabeth was shocked when she read the letter before sweatdropping at the little pick.

She first blushed at some parts of the letter before she was shocked at the wife part.

However, surprisingly she didn't feel any disappointment since she believes she still has a chance to be one of Emerald's wives. Just need to get approved from Maite first. But then she remembered the part about the mirror before she looks at her mirror to see what the Incubus meant.

To her shock…. She looked much younger… honestly she could have mistaken the reflection for a different person… it was like Emerald rewound her time to before she lost her leg in her prime when she was at her strongest and it was like she had a second chance… what did he do… and how did he do something… so reality defying?

However Elizabeth chuckles before she said this.

"I'm very surprised Emerald. Hope you're ready for your surprise when I come for you. Though I wonder if I should try to see Maite first."

Time then went to a bit later with Elizabeth walking towards Tibet's place and as luck would have it, she saw Emerald walking towards the place with a grin on his face from a different direction, seems he didn't notice her yet.

Elizabeth grin when she thought of being sneaky to surprise the Incubus before she quietly follows him.

For a minute, Emerald looked oblivious to Elizabeth approaching him, but he did sense some lingering effects of what he did to Elizabeth and grins when he could have his own fun… all she would have to do was try and grab him…

Elizabeth grins as she got closer before she jumps and attempts to pounce on the Incubus.

However, Emerald vanished when she tried to grab him before she was quickly gripped around the waist and held in the air while she sat on something hard while she was held against a well muscled chest before hearing a male voice whisper in her ear.

"You know Elli… if you wanted to have more fun… you could have asked." The voice, now realized to be Emerald said while he grinds his dick on Elizabeth's ass and pussy.

Elizabeth shudders before she turns her head back to look at Emerald before speaking.

"Was just trying to surprise you."

Emerald chuckles before he reached down a bit and rubbed her newly regrown leg and said this.

"Should have waited a few days then, you still have leftover effects from my magic so I could sense you when you got close… nice attempt though, if I wasn't sure that you used to have a fake leg, I would say that you were used to using this leg for years…. But that could be because I do a damn good job when it comes to stuff like this… and for stuff like this…" Emerald said while he repeats the last bit while he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's neck where the fur part of her head met human like skin.

Elizabeth lets out a soft moan before she spoke.

"I would've waited but… I wanted to see you." She said before blushing a bit.

"Hoho… so… you really want to get involved with me?, granted I did help but that's becaused a beauty like you deserved a helping hand…" Emerald said before he used his hands to fondle Elizabeth's breasts.

The Jackal woman moans a bit before speaking up.

"Regardless… I do want to get involved and… I don't mind being a mistress or concubine."

"Hehe, well then… I was about to head inside to speak with the others so I'll do that… while doing this." Emerald said before he lifts Elizabeth up and after pressing the head of his dick at her folds, he lowered her so that she fully took it in while he held her legs apart so that others could see while he starts walking which caused Elizabeth to bounce on his cock when he purposely make exaggerated steps.

Elizabeth was a bit caught of guard before she starts groaning and moaning with each step the Incubus took.

Emerald grins at that before he entered Tibet's place to have everyone meet his newest concubine… long story short, most were surprised and shocked when they found out that Emerald restored her body… and surprisingly her youth as well… and that he walked in while he was fucking her… long story short, Lillum, though happy, did looked confused as everyone else.

Everyone was still surprised before Tibet spoke up.

"H-How did you restore her leg?" She asked before Me-Mow spoke up.

"...and made her look younger?"

"Well, long story short for the youth thing, I take a small amount from each lady who is a one time thing, a year or two at most, I just used about 10 or 20 years and gave it to Elizabeth here, as for her leg, things get a bit sciency but you know how a cell splits and it forms a new one while expanding energy to do so?" Emerald asked while surprising all with a science question of all things… seems like Bubblegum's department instead so this was a surprise.

"Yes." Bubblegum said while everyone else didn't actually know.

"Well long story short, since normally cells slowly dies out from using that energy, all I did was use my own to power the cells, long and complicated story short… I helped this sexy lady here regrow her leg and lets just say it was all natural since I gave the cells the needed energy and then some, the years I added and the energy I used restored her youth as well so that was a sweet bonus." Emerald said while he held the regrown limp while he keeps fucking Elizabeth's pussy.

Elizabeth moans from that action while everyone was shocked at the explanation.

"What, didn't know I had a brain under the sex?" Emerald said while he keeps fucking Elizabeth.

The women had a feeling he was smart but didn't know if he was genius smart.

"Still, I'm not up Bubblegum's level, no way, just studied a bit in a few classes before I became what I am before the Mushroom war, anyway…. What's on the agenda for today?" Emerald asked before time passed again to much much later with things happening in between.

First off, Emerald, after taking a bit of time to get Elizabeth and Cynthia well trained, mainly from Elizabeth having some slight trouble walking every now and then when she limped a bit by habit, and Cynthia from raw nervousness, the duo took a bit to go to the Nightosphere and visit and pick up Maite and saw her riding Hudson's monster sized dick while he was in his larger form, and Maite was taking him like a pro, guess succubus's are made of stronger stuff.

Not only that, but the 3 demonesses that Maite met were in the room pleasuring each other as they watch Maite and Hudson.

"Hehe, seems you three are having fun, hope I can get introduced to the hot demoness that you two are dominating." Emerald said to get the trios attention while he placed his arms around Elizabeth and Cynthia before he walked them forward.

Hudson looked up before he spoke up with a grin, though it looked off with his larger transformed head.

"Hey Emerald. Glad you dropped in. Who are these lovely ladies with you?"

"Well… this sexy powerhouse is named Elizabeth or Elli, I restored her missing leg and her youth, long story short, she wants to be a concubine, and… I don't know what happened with this one here, names Cynthia by the way, but when she got back from the hotsprings in Elli's village, she practically begged to go at it with everyone in the room, honestly didn't't see that one coming…. And since we're trading stories, I miss anything?" Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

"Hehe… Hey Maite, wanna tell Emerald what happened?" Hudson asked with a grin.

Emerald blinked a few times before giving Hudson a half lidded look.

"Please tell me you didn't knock her up, 9 times out of 10, most ladies who say something similar say that, and when guys say what you said… 9 times out of 10, BAM!, a lady I know gets knocked up." Emerald said while hoping it was that 1 out of 10 thing.

Hudson blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Okay... I don't know where that come from but no she's not."

"Hey, I'm just saying I have some weird adventures and I don't tell everyone I know everything about me… so… what is the news Maite?" Emerald asked while he looked to his wife.

Maite who was continuing to bounce on Hudson's dick, looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Well during my stay I met these three sexy demonesses that you saw and I present them to you as a gift."

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Interesting, Elizabeth… Cynthia, mind returning the favor with Maite and Hudson since these lovely ladies are from his realm?, I'll be saying hello to them in my own way if you get what I mean… besides, gotta get to know Maite sooner or later so why not now?" Emerald said to the two ladies in his arms with a grin before he lets go and starts walking towards the three Demoness's while his pants vanished to show the trio his dick which quickly got erect, but not before slapping Elizabeth and Cynthia on the ass to get them to start walking towards Maite and a monster form Hudson..

Said duo jolts before they grin a bit as they approach Hudson and Maite.

Time then passed with the three demonesses really getting to know the King of Sex Demons before the scene focused on Finn and Ruby while they played with an upgraded BMO, seems the Upgrade allowed them to mentally grow from a child like personality to a elder teen like one and unlike before, they were able to access the internet that was on Ooo and download a lot of info, and thanks to the Anti-Virus from Moe that was included, no viruses, and in case of a error like when BMO played around and deleted their OS by accident, there was a backup and restore point so that with a few button presses, BMO would be reset and restored to their previous state that was backed up day by day, all in all, BMO really upgraded digitally, and when they heard that Emerald was the one who got the folder and upgrade from the late Moe, Finn had this reaction when he first heard of the old man's passing…

"Wait… Moe passed away?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed Finn, it seems that when Emerald got the folder and my upgrade, he said that when my father passed, he left an AI or artificial intelligence of himself behind, just in case I needed the upgrade and Emerald activated him when he got the folder, says so in some kind of readme file in the Upgrade I got." BMO said with a more intelligent tone, they still sounded like themselves but the way it was said was surprising when the speech pattern was heard, but that was quickly gotten over thanks to the fact that BMO *Aged* thanks to Moe.

Finn was still shocked at how much the robot changed before he spoke up.

"I still can't believe Emerald went out of his way to get the upgrade. Maybe I misjudged him too much."

"Hehe, well you still have to deal with my dad doing things to your friends but at least he will help them feel good about it when they get out, as for why… well my dad has a similar personality to yours, I mean I heard rumors that he was human before becoming a Incubus so it's not too shocking to hear that he may be more friendly then the occasional sex demon." Ruby said while she rests her head on Finn's shoulder while they looked at BMO while Finn played an updated version of Compy's castle that allowed an AI controlled ally if Finn wanted that supported him in battle, BMO was able to talk and do other things now as long as they were plugged in to an outlet but would have to single task things when unplugged, their body wasn't upgraded yet.

Finn blushed a bit while playing with BMO before his eyes widen when he paused the game and looked at Ruby before speaking.

"Wait… your dad was human? And what is he doing to my friends?"

Ruby then placed a finger on his forehead before saying this with a half lidded look.

"First off, they maybe rumors, and even if they are true, would it help much now?, all that means if so is that my dad is more human than you think and isn't heartless, as for your friends… he is the King of sex demons after all but he wouldn't force anyone, if it's that Bubblegum woman, he may be giving it to her good and she maybe enjoying it, and before you give a snarky remark, she and Marceline who will soon be there are near 1000 years in age so it's not like they can't make their own choices, for all we know, Bubblegum may have a few guys that she likes there as well as you, I mean I'm not one to play this card but can you complain if she goes to other guys?, I mean you will go to multiple ladies with some dirty desires in mind so why should you complain if Bubblegum has a little fun here and there, I mean I'll have to go to others to feed now but end of the day, I'll be coming back to you right?, so whats the problem if Bubblegum gets a guy or two every now and then, that is the beauty of orgies, you can really let loose and shake off the rust before really showing the person you like what you can do." Ruby said while she pulled her finger away before saying this.

"If you want, I can show you what Bubblegum is doing right now, heard they got back from a Village of Amazons recently so they should be relaxing thanks to Lillum and the perks they have of being friends with her." Ruby said while she offered to show Finn what was happening right now.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking.

"There's a Village of Amazons?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, the entirety of the Bondage Kingdom is hidden in special magics that make it so that if you pass through that Area, you won't see the town or anyone there, it's…. Kind of like Wizard's City's barrier but the one in the Bondage Kingdom is was more advanced, if you head to a certain location, you should see the place now, but since they are afflicted with the Bondage Kingdom, expect to see people dominating one another there, also in order to barter for things, you'll have to satisfy the vendors there sexually, no real point in having money there since you can offer your body." Ruby said while she turned a bit which caused her massive breasts to wobble a bit.

Finn blushed a bit when he saw that before he wrapped his arm around Ruby before he brings her closer when he said this.

"Man that's something. But you know Ruby… I don't say this enough but I'm happy you and I met and after hearing what you said… Guess I can't fault anyone if they have a good time. Plus I'll be in that same predicament soon."

"True, but unlike most, you got me to back you up, not even Lillum or my father can change that, even if he could break his own contract with Lillum, you and I are the only ones who can make a break one with one another, we haven't made one yet but that's how powerful it is, but I will say this, depending on how things go… I'll be more then happy to make that Lillum woman your personal bitch if you want, she may have my dad but she is also gunning for you so you could have lighter punishments, besides… I saw some really dirty fantasies that you had about her…. Maybe you and I could head to the bedroom and play out a few as practice… I mean, I can change into her so you can really treat me like how you want to treat her… I'm not a weak little girl anymore… I'm a full grown woman who knows what she wants… and I want you to satisfy yourself by using my body like you want to… but you always hold back… little advice… if we make a contract later… I expect you to put 110% into satisfying me… and I'll do the same for you." Ruby said while she gently and lovingly rubs Finn's cheek while she looked at Finn with lustful and lovestruck eyes, seems over the time skip, they realized that they really loved one another, so plenty of time passed since their first night.

Finn blushed brightly when he heard that before he brought his hand to Ruby's chin before he said this.

"I will do whatever I can to satisfy you Ruby… I love you." He said before he brought his lips to the succubus's lips.

Ruby moans from that before the two started to make out while BMO gave them a half lidded look on their screen before stealthy unplugging the controller and the charger before they wandered off while Finn and Ruby went to the bedroom after a minute… long story short…. Finn came out with claw marks on his back while he had a grin on his face when he got a drink from the refrigerator while Ruby came down in a robe that seemed to be barely tied while she watched Finn before saying this.

"Wow Finn, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were a Incubus with the way you took me in the bedroom, guess this talk really got you worked up huh?" Ruby said while she leaned over a chair and her breasts were barely held in the robe.

Finn finished drinking before he looks at Ruby with a lust filled grin before he spoke up.

"You guessed it beautiful. Plus I did promise I would do anything to satisfy you and will make sure to keep doing that."

"Well if your hungry, why don't I make you a bite to eat before we continue, maybe pay a visit to Bubblegum in prison and maybe… give her a fun filled one as well?" Ruby said with a grin on her face before she used her magic to pull some eggs from the refrigerator and got some bacon before she starts cooking enough for two, guess she is joining Finn for the breakfast.

Finn blinks for a moment at the suggestion before he remembers what Ruby said before saying this.

"That sounds great Ruby. I do want to see how she's doing even if Me-Mow is helping her. But before we continue having fun. I like to know how the contract works before signing it." He said before he got behind Ruby and starts kissing her neck before the human wrapped his arms around her and groped the succubus's breasts.

Ruby groans from that, but she didn't stop cooking the eggs while she lets Finn continue to feel her body up before she said this.

"Well… a Contract is surprisingly simple, all we have to do is write our names on it after making some conditions, for example, if we want to make a contract, you would make a condition and I would make a counter condition to make it fair, I can start the process right now and the paper would do the work for us, word of warning, once its finalized, there are two ways to get out of it, one is if both parties agree to dispelling the contract, or if the contract is destroyed, and when its first signed, you and I will go into a lust fueled frenzy, I'll skip the complicated stuff but say that it lets us get used to the exchange of powers and stuff like that, kind of like those loading times when BMO downloaded that New Compy castle game, you knew it was installed but you had to wait for things to be finalized right?, like a few patch updates and the installation process itself took a while so it's not an instant thing." Ruby explained while she finished making a plate of eggs and held it out for Finn to take.

Finn takes the plate before he said this.

"Thanks and just to let you know Ruby if we signed this contract I wouldn't want it to be destroyed. I love being with you." He said with a smile.

Ruby blushed a bit from that, and when she saw that Finn sat at the table with his back to her, she pulled out four eggs and used a quick spell to make her breakfast for her while she used another spell to stealthily teleport under the table and looked to see how Finn was doing, since it was her and him only, he was wearing some boxers only.

Finn was at the table enjoying the eggs Ruby cooked while he remains oblivious that his succubus girlfriend was under the table.

A moment later when an egg was cracked, Ruby quickly but carefully moved the open part of the boxers aside and took Finn's dick in her mouth, erect or not and starts to move her tongue around to bring it to life.

Finn jolts for a moment when he felt that before he surprisingly chuckles when he guessed who it was before he resumes eating his breakfast.

He then brought one hand down under the table before he softly pets Ruby's head.

Time then passed with Finn enjoying his meal and his new lover before the scene went to an unknown location that Lillum was oddly going to, the time to Marceline's trial was coming up soon so why here?... well it looked like she was walking towards a old looking bar while many people saw her skimpy outfit before a few thug like guys, around 10 or so walked up to her to cause trouble when they gave her lustful looks… seems they were a gang or something.

"What's a sexy gal like you doing in a place like this?" one of the guys asked as he looked at Lillum up and down.

Lillum giggles before saying this.

"Well before you guys get the idea to rape me or something, I'm here for someone, help me find her and I may personally reward you all… I'm the Princess of Bondage and I do like it rough after all." Lillum said while giving the group a lustful look while she used her charms on them and for added effect, pushed her arms a bit to make her breasts look bigger.

The thugs blinks in surprise when they heard that before one them spoke up.

"S-Sure your highness… who are you looking for?"

"Well I may have missed her since she seems to hide a lot, but I heard of this humanoid cat woman who likes to drink frequents this place, she looks a lot like this person on this picture, seen her by chance?" Lillum asked while pulling a picture of Me-Mow as a reference from between her massive breasts to tease the thugs a bit when the breasts bounced a little.

The thugs, though blushed, blinked for a moment before one of them spoke.

"She looks like Neko."

"Well the beauty on this picture is her daughter that she abandoned, and she is a prisoner of my kingdom, if you heard about what happens there, you know that I don't hold back on being a bad bad girl to bad people… but since this woman did abandon Me-Mow… I'm going to make a visit to her… depending on what happens… you guys may get two ladies to pass around and no one can stop you… hehe…" Lillum said while giving the thugs a grin before saying this.

"So… if any of you know where she lives right now… well… I could suck off the first one who answers here and now since I'm not a shy person and it's a common thing where I'm from… who knows… I may bring you bad boys back for my own fun or have you have fun with any lady prisoner you like… but for now… her location please, or if she drinks a lot… mind showing me where in that bar there?, I'm sure that's the only place to get a good drink here after all." Lillum said before licking her lips while having a lustful look.

The thugs blushed again at the offer before their eyes widen at the news before the lead thug spoke up.

"She usually comes in at 3 which will be in 5 minutes."

"Nice… and since I have five minutes to kill, want to have a little fun?, you did tell me when she is coming… so… why not give your friends here a good show before giving you all the real deal in a bit?... oh and if one or two of you could be a look out in case she comes early… well… lets just say I don't mind if the guy who does the extra work fucks my ass after I'm finished with Neko." Lillum teased while she licked her lips at the lead thug before gesturing for them to follow her into an alleyway when she walked into it with a swing of her well kept ass.

The thugs blushed at what they saw before the lead thug chuckles and said this.

"You heard her boys. Let's go."

A minute later, with a couple thugs keeping lookout, the scene showed Lillum while she was licking and sucking the leader's dick while she fondles his balls with expert precision, honestly good didn't even cover how good it felt while the rest of the thugs watched Lillum when she was knelt on the ground while she fingers her pussy to give them a good show.

The leader thug shudders and groans before he spoke up.

"Fuck lady… that's some serious mouth you got there."

Lillum couldn't really answer since her mouth was full, but she did speed up when she felt him twitching in her mouth a minute later and the group saw her fully deep throating his large dick with no issue.

The thugs felt turned on from just watching it while the leader groans and moans while his climax kept getting closer.

Another minute later, a thug on look out came back before saying this when Lillum practically devoured the leaders dick in her mouth while she bobs her head on his length.

"Hey, Neko just entered the bar." The thug grunt said which caused Lillum to wink at him before she decided to finish things off by grippint the leaders nuts and squeezing them in a way to really make them feel good and hums when she deepthroats the leaders dick until…

The leader grunts before he shouts out.

"C-CUMMING!" He saids before he came hard in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum drank the load easily since it wasn't the largest she took before pulling her head away from the Leaders dick and said this while winking at him.

"Thanks for the treat, hopefully if things go well, I can repay you and your men if you keep an eye on the exits and make sure she doesn't try running… and maybe a little more to the guy who catches her yes?" Lillum said before teasing the goons by showing her ass to them and moving her ass cheek to show her holes, let go and slapped her ass before standing up after using magic to clean her body and reequip her outfit, even if it was barely one.

The thugs blushed greatly before the leader spoke up after collecting himself and puts his pants back on.

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll make sure this slime ball doesn't leave. Maybe later my men and I can somehow work for you or live in your kingdom?" He asked with a grin.

"Hmmm… well living sure, I can think of some things you can do, as for working… you'll need some training since many of my workers last about 10 minutes or so before cumming… and that is for the lowest stamina person, most can last about 30 minutes so expect a lot of training for me or the ladies I have who will work those dicks into perfection, maynot be too good in the kingdom if you don't take it seriously but elsewhere… well you all maybe chick magnets if you play your cards right… but for now, I got a bitchy pussy to teach a lesson to." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she walked out of the alleyway while making sure the last thing they saw was her swinging ass to really tempt them all.

The thugs enjoyed that before the leader chuckles when he said this.

"Alright guys, let's get the exits covered." He ordered before he and the rest of the thugs went to cover the bases.

Lillum in the meantime walked into the bar with a grin on her face before she looked around, she saw many people here and there while the place looked homey, needed a patch or two of repairs or cleaning here and there but the bar itself looked spotless before she looked around for Neko.

Luckily for her she found the feline sitting at the middle of the bar.

Judging by her appearance anyone could mistake her and Me-Mow to be sisters. However Neko is a bit older and has an eye patch on her right eye.

Surprisingly she somehow managed to still have a great figure.

Lillum grins when she took a moment to admire her figure and saw where Me-Mow got it from before saying this when she got to the counter.

"Hey Barkeep, mind getting me a glass of tea?, I'll see what kind of drink I want after taking a moment to look at what you got." Lillum said with a grin while she sat near Neko and looked like she was just getting into town while her breasts rests on the counter.

The bartender blushed when he saw that before speaking up.

"Sure thing ma'am… Usual for you Neko?" He asked after looking at the feline.

"You know it." She said in a tone that doesn't show emotion.

"Hehe, thanks mister, I don't have this towns currency right now since I just got into town on business… but I'm sure we can work a deal out later if you want, I'm from the Bondage Kingdom after all and if you head about that place… well…" Lillum said while teasing the bartender by moving part of her outfit that covers her breasts and flashed the Bartender and Neko since she was next to Lillum before Lillum covered herself again with a grin on her face.

Neko raised an eyebrow when she heard that while the bartender blinked when he heard that before blushing when he saw that before speaking.

"O-Of course we can work something out."

"Great, and since you look like a bear humanoid of some kind, maybe I could spend the night since I'll be here for a few days, would be cold since I am alone after all and you look big, strong, and warm as well." Lillum said while teasing the Bartender again.

The bartender blushed a bit brightly before he spoke.

"Y-Yes of course. I have a room here which you're more than welcome to use."

"Nice, I'll see you later then handsome." Lillum said before licking her lips when she looked south when she saw the Bartenders pants bulging a bit.

The bartender gulps before he went to prepare tea for Lillum.

Lillum smiles before saying this to Neko.

"Bartender seems nice, ever have some fun with him if your a regular here?, not really sure since I got into town today." Lillum said while her hair hid her face from view.

"He's okay… but I never have any fun. I work, drink and work again." Neko said.

Lillum then decided to mess with Neko a bit when she said this.

"Really?... cause a certain someone I know says that your not a very good person, just want to clarify things since I came here for you, and before you get any funny ideas… I have people blocking the exits so I doubt running is an option Neko." Lillum said while she decides to drop the facade.

Neko blinked for a moment before she turns to look at Lillum before speaking up.

"Okay who are you lady? And who's this person you speak of?"

"Simply put I'm Lillum, a Princess of the Bondage Kingdom and Me-Mow is one of my prisoners… and she is a friend of mine when we got to know one another and she told me about you… in detail I might add." Lillum said before showing Me-Mow's picture to Neko and Neko saw her current outfit of the loincloth.

Neko blinked for a moment before when she saw Me-Mow's pic and was surprise to see how much she grew before she chuckled and said this.

"Well looks like my little girl is grown up. Wonder what crap she got into to be in that Kingdom."

"Well… considering you abandoned her, she joined the guild of assassins, tried to assassinate Wildberry Princess and by some mistake, got put into Bubblegum's prison unlawfully, thanks to that, instead of a full 5 years there, she only has to stick around for 2, As for being your little girl, she got adopted by a friend of my family and long story short, she's repairing the damage you did… and just to clarify something." Lillum said before looking at Neko's one good eye while her eye that was seen subtly radiates power.

"**Considering that you are the catalyst for what happened to Me-Mow, you should be lucky I haven't decided to make you my bitch in front of everyone here… and since you seem like a woman with street smarts, you should know that with the power your feeling, I can and will do it if you piss me off more, I'm already bringing you in personally to the Bondage Kingdom and I used the resources to locate you once and that only took half a day… so running isn't a good option for a cold bitch like you since you abandoned your daughter when she was a child." **Lillum said before her power recedes and thankfully for her, she wasn't noticed by the Bartender or anyone besides Neko.

Said feline looks at Lillum before she sighs and said this.

"Whatever… I knew someday that my mistakes would come back to haunt me." She said before surprisingly you see a tiny tear leave her eye.

"hooo… why the tear?, Would have thought that a woman like you wouldn't care, but I am no mind reader so mind explaining?" Lillum asked after she got her tea and thanked the Bartender with a flirting wink.

The bartender blushed before he gave Neko a bottle and a small glass before he went to do something else.

Neko grabbed the glass and opened the bottle before she pour the liquid down till the glass filled before speaking.

"It doesn't matter… all fact points out that I'm a rotten excuse for a mother. And besides… what you do won't matter since I'm gonna die in a few weeks." She said before drinking the glass.

"Suicide or illness?" Lillum asked while not sounding too surprised.

"Illness." Neko said after finishing her first glass.

"Know what it is?" Lillum asked while she drank her tea.

"Yeah… Cat Cancer" Neko said.

"Haven't heard of that one, but I know a guy who can do a lot, but he's no saint, you seem like a tough woman but I'm guessing that was the main reason you left Me-Mow Right?, Or am I wrong?, Can't say much for the drinking problems but I guess that was the main reason." Lillum said before she drank more of her tea.

"Wish that were the case but no. This was all started by Me-Mow's father. Fucking Jackwagon." Neko said before she just started drinking the bottle.

Lillum looks at her for a moment before saying this.

"Want to talk about it?, whether you agree to let the guy I know help or not, you don't want to die with regrets right?" Lillum said with an understanding tone while she drank a bit more from her glass.

"What good would getting cured help? Me-Mow probably believes that I'm dead and I want it to stay that way. Besides as you said, she has a new mother, so it's better that she got a new family that she deserves to have. Plus… as shocking as it is… I do have regrets." Neko said before a couple more tears start to leak out.

"Well you know what they say, better to have no regrets, I'll have to bring you in anyway since I can't play favorites but I can at least make things right between you two." Lillum said before she drank the last of her tea.

"Regardless… I highly doubt things will ever be right." Neko said as she took another drink.

"Eh, you never know, so… want to have one last hurrah before leaving?, I got those thugs outside horny as hell and this bartender later so we have a couple days to kill, and they are not too bad size wise, and if Me-Mow takes after you, then you may have more fun than you may think here and in prison." Lillum said before she stealthily reached over and gripped Neko's ass with her hand.

Neko jolts for a moment before she sighs a bit before speaking up.

"Sure… lets just go." She said with no enthusiasm.

Lillum shrugged before she said this to the bartender.

"Hey Barkeep, I'll be back in a bit so we can have our fun later, I got a couple things to iron out, here's my card do you can locate me if something happens." Lillum said while she summoned a card with a proof of magic before setting it on the counter.

The bartender blinks for a bit before he spoke up.

"O-Okay sure." He said before he saw Neko leaving some money on the counter.

A moment later, the duo exit the place while the thugs gather around them.

"Hehe, thanks boys, hope you have a place away from here so we can have our fun… and we got a plus one here as well so no need to hold back." Lillum said before she surprised Neko by hugging her from behind and used a hand to turn her head before kissing her on the lips to get the men excited.

Neko's eyes widen in shock before blushing big from that action.

The thugs, though frowned when they saw Neko, were indeed excited before the leader chuckles when he said this.

"Then follow us. Our place is at least 3 miles that way." He said before pointing at that direction.

Lillum pulled away from the kiss but kept hugging Neko and said this.

"Alright, lead the way you sexy studs, I'll have to come back here after our fun and bring Neko with me to show the bartender a good time for the drinks and the stuff he did for Neko here." Lillum said before she starts kissing and sucking the side of Neko's neck to really get the one eyed cat excited.

Neko jolt before she surprisingly let out a soft moan before her one eye widens a bit.

Lillum chuckles at that before saying this.

"So… shall we head to your guy's base and really have fun?" Lillum said before the scene shifts to a bit later to show Lillum while she rode a thugs dick with her ass while she stroked two off with her hands and sucked a forth off who was face fucking her while Neko at this time…

Neko was getting both her pussy and ass pounded by two thugs.

However she had to she grinds her teeth while trying to stop herself from moaning.

Lillum saw that and would have giggles before she pulled her head from the forth and said this to the Thug leader nearby.

"Hey Handsome, mind joining Neko there… her mouth seems unoccupied, and she is fighting from moaning… might as well make her lose that cool and hear her moan for us right?" Lillum said with a grin on her face before she was forced to blow the thug in front of her before she got back to work on his dick.

The thug leader blinks for a moment before he chuckles and starts to walk towards Neko and the two thugs before he spoke up.

"Make some room guys, I got a mouth to claim." He said before he unzip his pants and fished out his now erected dick.

The goon on top of Neko leans back before saying this.

"Alright boss, this bitch's mouth is all yours." the thug said before he starts to spank Neko's ass while he fucked her while the other thug continues to fuck her pussy.

Neko gasps when she felt her ass getting spanked which caused her mouth to open which gave the thug leader a chance to shove his dick in there making the feline gagged a bit while the leader shudders and said this.

"Oh fuck this mouth feels good." He said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out.

Time then passed to a bit later with everyone getting close starting with the good with Lillum, one came hard in her ass, the two in her hands came hard on her face while missing the one who came hard in Lillum's mouth.

The two thugs with Neko came hard in her ass and pussy when they thrust as deep as they could.

The thug leader grunts before he came hard inside Neko's mouth.

Neko was shocked at the amount of cum that enters her body all at one before she muffly moans when she came hard as well.

A minute later, Lillum stood up after she lets the thugs with her calm down before she looked to see the thug leader and the two goons with Neko finishing up and pulling away from Neko to let her catch her breath while Lillum surprised every thug and Neko a moment later when she walked behind Neko and leaned down and starts eating out her ass and pussy.

Neko, who finally catches her breath, jolts before she starts to moan a bit from that action.

After a few minutes of cleaning out Neko's ass and pussy, Lillum stood up and said this.

"So… think it will be so bad to go to the guy I know to help you?" Lillum teased…. But she and the others got shocked after Neko turned and tried to stand up, but she coughed a few times and to add to their shock, they saw blood come out of her mouth while her visions starts to blur with Lillum saying this when Neko lost consciousness.

"EMERALD!" Lillum called out before the scene fades to black for Neko and the scene shifts to an unknown location where Neko was coming to on an extremely soft bed… but she felt different… better… stronger…

**?/?/ Neko**

Neko groans a bit before she starts to open her eye before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… w-where am I?"

"In my castle, and you may want to open that other eye first so you can see your new form." A man's voice said, he seemed to be… irritated for some reason.

Neko's eye… or eyes widened as she realized when she somehow opened the other eye before she brought her paws up which surprised her greatly when she can actually see both of her paws before saying this.

"I-I can see."

"Yeah… and take a look around you and at your form before you start feeling relieved, trust me Neko, after hearing about you from Lillum and hearing about Me-Mow, I should have left you for dead if Lillum didn't beg me for help, contract or not there are some things I won't do without a good reason… and this… well… lets just say that Lillum owes me big time even for the reason she gave me." The man's voice said to Neko from her right.

Neko blinks before she turns to her right side to see who spoke.

Turns out it was Emerald and he was sitting on a chair next to the bed with crossed arms and had a look that told Neko to not piss him off, she saw that the scenery around Emerald looked like a demonic bedroom with glowing bits to give the room a good source of light bit dim enough to not harm anyone's eyes.

Neko blinked again before speaking.

"So you're the one Lillum spoke of that can heal people?"

"Not quite, give and take with a recovery like this, in fact I had to change you greatly so that you could survive, take a look to see before I explain more, names Emerald, King of sex demons." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

Neko blinks for a bit before she got up and was able to find a mirror as she got close only to have her eyes widen at what she saw.

First off, she was nude which showed her entire body, even the regrown eye looked like it was shocked so it wasn't a half assed job… but the real shocker… was the demonic wings and features on her body… and when they moved a bit, Neko could feel them move, and her body seemed more… youthful and her breasts look perkier than ever with her hips looking a bit wider as well.

Neko was very shocked at the new look before she spoke.

"Oh my Glob."

"Yeah…. Glob would prefer to leave you for dead… I'm the one who helped, Death was pissed that I got you before he could take you to the deadworld and I had to give up quite a bit of power that I saved up to the bastard to get your soul… long story short, I turned you into a succubus of the lowest rank in my domain until we could finalize the deal for your real rank, you can leave now if you want but practically anyone can force you to be your bitch right now since you have no master, personally I don't really give a damn but my conscience won't let that happen since Lillum begged me to help you." Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.

Neko though flinched, sighed before she spoke up.

"Look I can understand how pissed you are with what Me-Mow said about me. Believe me, I hate myself for what happened but she doesn't know what really happened between me and… her father." She said with some venom at the mere mention of her former husband.

However Emerald wasn't affected before he said this with a cold tone.

"Bit late for you to have regrets now, mind explaining why you abused and abandoned Me-Mow when it was an issue for you and your ex?... I maybe a demon but even if my wife was raped, I would still take care of the kid, granted I would kill the fucker who raped her, but I sure as hell won't blame the kid for being born like that." Emerald said with a deadly tone that showed he was serious while his body emits waves of power… and to Neko's new succubus body, instead of feeling fear… she felt this since she was technically the bottom of the barrel who was standing in front of the freaking Sex Demon king.

Neko shivered with fear before she got on her knees before she spoke.

"T-That's just it… Me-Mow's father was the problem. He was the reason I did this to her."

"Hooo… mind explaining in detail?" Emerald said when he got up from the chair and walked to Neko with a piercing gaze.

The feline/succubus paled at the look before she spoke.

"Long ago I was a feline who fell in love with a handsome cat. We went on some dates before getting hitched one year later. Then another and out came Me-Mow. I felt like a lucky woman. However all that happiness crashed when I found out that son of a bitch of my husband was cheating on me with another woman. That's when I found out he was using me and any woman he saw as a good lay. So later I confronted him and demanded an explanation. He explained and later told me that he was planning to dump me since he wasn't into having a long marriage and family and also said he would do it again to some woman. I wasn't gonna let that happen. That's when I decided to kill the bastard. Though looking back, I should've took Me-Mow away because I found out that my ex was part wizard and before dying he cast… a spell that caused me to be the monster of a mother that my own daughter saw. It only lasted for two years before the spell worn off but the damage was done. I felt so sad for doing those things to her so… I abandoned her to protect her from me. I know it was stupid and disturbing but I wanted her to have a better life without me." She said before crying a bit.

"Maybe, but didn't you ever think to tell Me-Mow about that spell?, and you couldn't take her to some kind of orphanage when you were back in your right mind?, Me-Mow is now in the Bondage Kingdom for two years now thanks to that one act, thankfully for you, you can't go there since your my subject now, but I think your daughter should step in now... I had this room bugged with Microphones and cameras thanks to Bubblegum for a moment and your daughter is about to come in and now knows everything, granted they were shocked when they first got to the kingdom of sex demons but when I told them what happened, I had Iris and Ruby bring everyone, Bubblegum, a fighting Me-Mow, Obsidian who had to hold her, and a few others from that place, Lillum is busy with that Bartender since she doesn't want to leave any dept behind… speaking of depts… I believe you and Me-Mow are about to talk now thanks to me." Emerald said like he didn't do anything wrong while he points a thumb at his bedroom door before he lays on the bed while footsteps quickly approach the bedroom.

Neko's eyes widen in shock when she heard that before spoke.

"S-She's actually here?" She said while paling.

"Yup, and depending on how well she and her new mom Cassandra take it, you could be welcomed back with open arms or bitch slapped by Me-Mow for not saying anything, either way, this is where I step back and watch the drama unfold." Emerald said before the door bursts open to show Me-Mow with Cassandra in tow followed by Obsidian, Bubblegum, Maite, and Ruby…. Guess the people from the Bondage Kingdom wanted to keep some things secret from Finn and Marceline for now.

Neko was shocked when she saw many people come in.

She had no idea who they were though she guessed the feline next to Me-Mow was Cassandra, and other male was Obsidian and could tell that pink person was Bubblegum due to the color.

However when she saw Me-Mow, she was shocked when she saw how much she changed even though she saw the photo Lillum had shown her.

That's when she said this.

"Me-Mow." She said in a whisper tone.

"... Hey… mom…. Heard everything thanks to Bubblegum here..." Me-Mow said when she had trouble with the situation right now and that was the best she could come up with.

Neko gulp a bit before she spoke up.

"I know you won't care for what I have to say but… I'm sorry Me-Mow. You must believe me I tried to fight back the spell's effects but it was too strong. Mentally I saw everything that I did and it made my heart break each time. I should've took you with me instead of confronting your father then none of this would've happen."

Me-Mow was silent for a bit before she walked up to Neko… and surprised all when she slapped her once and said this.

"That… was for all the times you harmed me or nearly did... spell effect or not… and this…" Me-Mow said before she surprised Neko by hugging her, though she didn't care if her breasts pressed into Neko's own breasts and said this.

"This is for... staying alive… long enough for me to know it wasn't your fault." Me-Mow said before she starts to cry while she hugged Neko more.

Neko was shocked at everything that happened before she starts to cry as well before she hugged Me-Mow back saying this.

"I'm so sorry Me-Mow… I'm sorry for everything."

All Me-Mow did was cry before Emerald said after a few minutes to let Me-Mow work the tears out this when he sat up.

"That's all well and good, but there is still the matter of Neko's master, I meant what I said, unless someone here wants to *tame* her, then she won't last to manage two steps when she walks out of this room before she shoots for the nearest mortal to feed on, right now thanks to this room and the various enchantments, she is in control, but she won't have that when she steps out, many of you know Marceline and her new Succubus side, well maybe not Finn since I want that to be a surprise when he sees her at her trial thats coming up hehe, but long story short, it took my wife and I quite a bit before she was able to calm down, personally I wouldn't mind taking Neko as one of my personal succubus's, but if anyone else wants to chip in, now is a good time, unless someone is picked, I can't let Neko leave unless she has a master or mistress, its a nature thing unless your a high enough rank and grow out of it." Emerald explained with a serious look on his face to the others.

Everyone blinked and sadly even if Neko and Me-Mow made up, the only high ranking succubuses in the room were Emerald, Maite and Ruby and only Emerald and Maite can easily tame a succubus.

"Like I said, unless someone here tames Neko, I can't let her leave, doesn't have to be Maite or Myself, but if anyone doesn't have a good person to pick, I don't mind helping, just because a low ranking Succubus is tamed, doesn't mean she will stick with me, long story short, once she gets to a certain rank, she can leave my side freely, until then, like Iris, she will be at my beck and call, Iris is nearly at the right rank so she won't have to come here for her daily feeding from me, speaking of which… Iris, could you appear to introduce yourself and explain your ranking here?" Emerald said to no one in the room so that only Maite and Ruby would get it.

As soon as Emerald said that, a poof of smoke appears for a moment before it disappeared to reveal Iris before she spoke up.

"Certainly Master." She said before she saw Ruby and said this with a grin.

"Hey Ruby, congrats on the new look. Think you could give me details on how good Finn was?" She asked before wiggling her eyebrows.

Ruby blushed before saying this.

"M-Maybe later, for now, you have your orders…. And just for the record… Finn did well and I'll leave it at that, just because I fully awakened doesn't mean I'm a completely different person." Ruby said while crossing her arms under her massive breasts which made them jiggle in everyone's view.

Me-Mow and Bubblegum did blushed a bit even Neko before Iris chuckled and said this.

"Oh relax Ruby, you know how much I love to tease you. Though just a heads up, if you and Finn want to do a threesome… you know who to call." She said with a slight smirk.

Ruby blushed before saying this.

"Maybe, but keep this up and I'll grow a dick for you to keep your mouth busy if you don't want to explain things." Ruby said with an embarrassed tone while she blushed at the succubus.

Iris chuckles before she looks at everyone else before she spoke up.

"Hello to everyone that doesn't know me, I'm Iris and my rank is a Mid High Succubus, there are three ranks between Low, Mid, and High, Neko here if I heard right is Low-Low Succubus, and Ruby is a High-low succubus thanks to her birth to my King and Queen, then there is a Rank past High-High that only few achieve, King and Queen like my lord and Lady here, is everyone following so far?" Iris said before looking at the others in the room.

Those who don't understand succubuses were a bit surprise at the info before they nod their heads at Iris.

"Now while most would think we're nothing more then sex fuel fiends who prey on various towns, we do have our own Kingdom here in this plain of reality that only a few can come and go from and we get our energy naturally like breathing from here, I mean a few of you mortals are getting a bit wet or hard right now just from being here for so long right?, and for those who leave without the proper channels, they use up most of their energy, it would explain the various towns with Succubus's or Incubus's there since they need mortals to feed off of, anyway, a Low-Low Rank succubus like Neko here can be forced by a higher rank to do whatever they want mainly for the power the higher ranks have, My lord here is just worried for Neko's safety even if he does seem irritated right now." Iris said while Emerald crossed his arms and looked away with an embarrassed look on his face when he was found out by everyone, including his daughter and wife.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow were a bit surprise while Neko gulps a bit when she didn't like the sound of being forced.

"Still Neko, while new, you do know that my lord here gave up a fraction of his power to help you… personally, I would have just let you die mainly for the fact that unknowing to most, he gave up 1/4th of his already drained power and it will take a year of small feedings to get it back and thats with visits here to make sure the energy he got won't vanish, and since power is constantly drained at a small rate in Ooo, contract or not, you do realize that unless you yourself fed daily, you won't last long on Ooo, so I'll tell you this for your own good, you will have to pick a master or Mistress here, Mortal or Sex Demon before you leave this room, granted it may not be the best situation, but would you rather pair up with a complete stranger by force?, you will have to go to your master or Mistress to feed otherwise you'll go on a feeding frenzy to calm down and we won't tolerate that no matter the ranking." Iris said while giving Neko a serious look.

Neko flinched before taking a moment to think before speaking.

"O-Okay… I chose… Emerald since he helped me, I should help him recover."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this with a teasing grin.

"Well it's going to take more than one person to help me recover that much energy… may you ladies can lend a hand so to speak?... I took on Iris, Marceline, and her sexy ghostly army so it will have to be a bit meal, and to help Ruby grow...hmm… well if any of you want to go to my daughter, be my guest, she is dating Finn so if anyone interested in him wants to get with him, then you'll have to go through her sooner or later so why not try your hand with impressing Ruby now." Emerald said while grinning at every woman in the room besides Ruby.

Bubblegum was a bit surprise at the news and Finn one of the people she loves.

So she took some thought before she spoke up.

"I… would like to join." she said before blushing a bit.

Emerald chuckles before saying this.

"Join who?, Ruby or me?, gotta name a person Bubblebutt." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looked at Bubblegum's ass with Ruby doing it the same with a more discrete look, but still noticeable.

Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly from both the nickname and the stares before gave a moment to think on this before had this thought.

'_Okay even though Emerald was… magnificent, my heart still tells me to see Finn. Though I hope he won't be mad at me or Ingrem when I tell Finn. Hmmm… I think I remember reading something in the Bondage Kingdom book that could be helpful to the three of us.'_ She thought before finally making up her mind.

"I would… like to go to Ruby." She said that surprised most but Emerald chuckles before saying this.

"Hehe, well Bubblebutt, my daughter is waiting for you, so… anyone else going for Ruby or myself?, or would the rest of you like to go back to Ooo?, granted the prisoners will have to be taken back to the Bondage Kingdom by Iris but everyone else, free trip to wherever." Emerald said which made Ruby blush but smile at Bubblegum while gesturing a hand to Iris.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before she walks to Ruby who in turn smiles at Bubblegum while Emerald looked at Me-Mow and said this.

"So Me-Mow, want to have some time to make up with your mom here?, not too strange to have mom's teach daughters the way of being a succubus, hell even Maite taught Ruby a few things after she got awakened and you got it on with Cassandra a few times who is your adopted mom I might add." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while Obsidian's eye twitches before saying this.

"I'll stick with Me-Mow to make sure you don't go too far." Obsidian said which made Emerald grin more before he said this.

"Hooo… bit territorial about Me-Mow huh?, maybe we could have a challenge where you and Me-Mow vs Neko and I, should be interesting with Maite as a judge right dear?" Emerald said while grinning at Maite while Obsidian blushed a little while he looked away from everyone, but his blush was noticeable which made Cassandra giggle before saying this.

"I don't mind joining you milord if your Wife is interested, personally I really do like a shapely woman myself." Cassandra said while licking her lips when she looked at Maite.

"Well you're not so bad with yourself Cassandra." Maite said with a grin as she liked the feline's figure.

"So… if we're good… why don't we start the fun… Bubblegum, you go to Ruby, Cassandra to Maite, Me-Mow to Obsidian, Neko to me and… Iris… who do you want to go to?" Emerald asked when he looked to Iris.

Said Mid succubus took a moment to think before speaking.

"If I have to pick, I guess I'll go to whoever wins." She said with a grin.

Emerald grins before saying this.

"Well then, if no one has issues… shall we start?" Emerald said while he gave Neko a lustful look.

Neko blinks before she surprisingly blushed at the look before walking towards the Incubus.

A moment later, Emerald gripped her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss… and since instinctually Neko was now at the bottom of the barrel for sex demons, and Emerald was the highest of the high, she showed this reaction to all to surprise them all, mainly Me-Mow…

Neko blushed brightly at the action before she surprisingly moan into the kiss before she hugs Emerald and kisses him back with a surprisingly hungery look in her eyes.

Maite in turn chuckles when she saw that before saying this to Me-Mow.

"Hehe, seems like this cute kitty is really hungry, hope my husband gives her a good fuck… I always did love a pretty pussy." Maite said about Neko to tease everyone before walking to Cassandra to tease her while she swings her hips.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blushed a bit brightly when they heard that while Cassandra licked her lips before walk towards Maite before she seductively swing her hips to entice the succubus Queen.

A moment later, the duo start to make out with Maite quickly getting the better of Cassandra before she used her magic to make the duo vanish through a portal under them which showed a pretty large sex dungeon before the portal closed before Ruby walked to Bubblegum and said this with a grin on her face.

"Well since it's you and me Bubblegum, want to head to my place?, Would be pretty quiet since I live in another room of the castle, can even give a tour of the place if you want." Ruby said while winking at Bubblegum.

The former Candy Monarch blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes that would be lovely."

Ruby grins at that before saying this to Me-Mow before she gripped Bubblegum's hand and starts pulling her out of the room with an excited look.

"Sorry for stealing your girlfriend Me-Mow but I got a tour to give to my bedroom and maybe after if Bubblegum can still walk." Ruby said to the feline assassin in a teasing way before the duo exit the room.

Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly when she heard that while Me-Mow also blushed brightly when she heard that before seeing the duo leave.

Obsidian chuckles when he place a hand on Me-Mow's shoulder a jokingly said this.

"Hehe, guess you and Bubblegum will have to plan the celebration later if you two want to have some alone time huh?" Obsidian teased before chuckling again while his head was next to Me-Mow's.

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she heard that before looking at Obsidian.

Obsidian did the same before he surprised her with a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, not everyone is letting their lower brain doing the thinking after all." Obsidian said while he gave Me-Mow a kind smile before he starts walking away.

Me-Mow at first blushed from the kiss before she immediately grabbed Obsidian's hand before she made him turn around to look at him.

Obsidian blinked a few times before he looked at Me-Mow when he wondered what she wants with a curious gaze.

Me-Mow blushes a bit before she surprised Obsidian by wrapping her arms around his neck and stand on her toes before she brought her lips to the prince's.

Obsidian was a bit surprised from that, but all he did was place his arms around Me-Mow's waist and kissed her back before he leaned Me-Mow against a wall and deepens the kiss while he wondered what she thought.

Granted he lived a long life thanks to the fountain of youth under the castle, but he was no mind reader.

Me-Mow moans a bit to the kiss before she said this.

'_Oh fuck his lips tastes and feels so good. Perhaps I should tell him how I feel. I mean he likes me right?'_

Obsidian, while no mind reader did have many years of life experience under his belt which allowed him to guess more or less from Me-Mow's expression on her face which gave him this thought.

_'Cute, if I'm right, maybe I should add her to my harem shortly after Marceline's trial, can't play favorites thanks to others like Cassandra, but Me-Mow is really special since she's got a good head on her shoulders, hope she says yes cause I would treat her well.' _Obsidian thought before he pulled his head away before he starts kissing his way down Me-Mow's body and took a minute to tease Me-Mow's nipples.

Me-Mow at first pants a bit before shuddering from that action.

Obsidian then kissed his way down her body, and like he was asking permission, had his hand on the clip of her loincloth but stopped to wait for her response.

Me-Mow finally catches her breath before she blushed as she looks at where Obsidian was.

It was only a second or two before she gave the Prince a slight nod meaning she gave him permission.

Obsidian grins before he unclipped the loincloth before it fell to the ground to show Obsidian her pussy, and when he saw it was somewhat wet, he lifts her left leg so that it went over his shoulder and he starts to lick her pussy gently, like he was having sex with a lover.

Me-Mow shudders a bit before her face blushed a bit deeper before speaking.

"O-Oh Obsidian."

Obsidian just chuckles once before he starts to lick her folds at a faster rate while he made sure to not let her fall.

Me-Mow shudders again before she starts to pant a bit follow by moaning.

While Obsidian treats Me-Mow like a lover at this time, the camera shifts to Emerald and Neko while he did a similar thing by eating out Neko's pussy while she was on her back and Emerald's head was between her legs.

Neko pants and moans as she was enjoying this feeling before she said this.

"O-Oh… Master."

Emerald chuckles for a moment when he heard that before he pulled his head up and said this to Neko when he climbed on top of her smaller body.

"Hehe, well if your that pleased now, why don't we skip the foreplay and see what rank you'll get after I fuck you into a sex coma, unlike Obsidian with your daughter, I won't be so gentle since I like it rough, so you can claw my back if you want, I'll just heal up while they are made." Emerald said when he placed his dickhead against Neko's folds… and she saw how massive he was.

Neko was shocked when she saw the size before blushing big when she had this thought.

'_So much bigger than my ex's. Is it even gonna fit?'_

That question was answered a moment later when Emerald pushed most of his dick into her pussy in one go and rammed right through her cervix with a teasing grin on his face, like he knew what she was thinking or what her desire was right now and like with Marceline when she first awoken, instead of feeling pain… Neko felt this from getting filled so well.

"OH FUCK!" She moans before she surprisingly wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald in a tight embrace while shuddering when she felt her pussy getting penetrated.

Emerald grins at that again before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy without holding back, in fact he really seemed to want her to remember this day when he practically destroyed her pussy right then and there since most women couldn't handle the pleasure.

Neko grinds her teeth and groans before after a few moments, she starts to moan as she begins to enjoy getting her pussy pounded.

She even had her claws stick out before she starts clawing at the Incubus's back which meant that she's enjoying it greatly.

Emerald grit his teeth from that before he ignored the pain to thrust harder and faster before he smashed his lips into Neko's after pulling her fur on her head to make her look at him… he was treating her like she was his bitch and from the look of things, was planning on dominating her body and soul.

Neko groans from her fur being pulled though surprisingly enjoys it before she kisses Emerald back but added some hunger as she gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss before she slides her cat like tongue in the Incubus's mouth as she looks at him in the eyes with lust.

Emerald, instead of chuckling or grinning, just pulled his head back before saying this with a dominant tone.

"So tell me my pet, what form do you want me to take?, I can take any form you wish." Emerald said before he really starts thrusting his hips without holding back.

Neko moans and groans loud from how intense the pleasure was before she said this.

"A-A… dog… M-Master!"

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this with a grin.

"As you wish, I got three in mind, one is a form like Jake the Dogs and another is a Wolfman named Ingrem, and another is one custom made by me, take your pick." Emerald said with a grin on his face while Me-Mow could hear the options and what her mom requested.

Me-Mow was a bit shocked when she heard those options while Neko had no idea who said characters were but that didn't stop her when she said this that shocked Me-Mow even more..

"U-Uh… Jake I guess ?"

Emerald chuckles at that before his body glowed with a green light before he shrank and shifts into an exact double of Jake the Dog, prisoner pants and all, and was even in his Muscle form state.

"So… what do you think?, think I got Jake's essence well?" Emerald or *Jake* said in Jake's voice while he looked at a mirror and moved his head side to side to see if he missed anything.

Me-Mow's eyes widen when she saw that while Neko looks at *Jake* before she spoke up.

"I would say yes but… I have no clue on who he is."

"True, but maybe Me-Mow does, was an enemy of the guy before…. So Me-Mow, think this form looks decent?" *Jake* said while grinning at Me-Mow.

Neko blinks in surprise for a moment before she turns her head to look at Me-Mow while said feline assassin, who still pants and moans from Obsidian's licking, said this.

"Y-Yeah… definitely a match."

"Hehehe, thanks, now then... " *Jake* said before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Neko's pussy after he got her on all fours and fucked her doggystyle while *Jake* spanks her ass.

"GAH!" Neko gasps before she starts groaning and moaning from that position.

For a few minutes, Emerald in Jake's form and Obsidian continue to please Neko and Me-Mow while they felt the two felines about to cum until…

Said mother/daughter duo gasps before Neko came hard on *Jake's* dick while Me-Mow felt her pussy squirt on Obsidian's face.

*Jake* groans from how tight Neko got before he came hard in her after he slammed himself balls deep and his knot popped into Neko's pussy and locked them together while Obsidian lapped up the juices that hit Obsidian's face.

Neko moans loud when she felt her pussy getting filled up before after 30 seconds, both Me-Mow and Neko tapped off before said duo tried to catch their breaths.

However *Jake's* form returned to Emerald which caused his dick to become unlocked while Obsidian stood up and kissed Me-Mow after he used his arm to catch Me-Mow's leg and Emerald had his dick pressed at Neko's asshole while the semen in her pussy got absorbed quickly while Obsidian had the head of his dick at Me-Mow's pussy before the duo slowly pushed in and had to groan when they felt how tight they were.

Neko's eyes widen when she felt that before she groans while grinding her teeth as she felt her ass getting penetrated while Me-Mow groans in Obsidian's mouth before she wrapped her arms around the prince.

A moment later, the two men in the room start thrusting their hips before time passed again.

This time the scene went to when Finn, who was being led by Ruby towards the massive bondage based Kingdom's gates, she kept quiet about why she vanished for awhile, she made it up to the human by roleplaying as Fionna and trying to dominate one another when Ruby really got into the roleplaying, especially after making a Contract with Finn which had three conditions.

In exchange for getting some of Ruby's power, she has the ability to order Finn to do whatever she wanted in exchange for more of Ruby's power, the reverse will happen as well if Finn gives her an order.

If killed in battle or by unnatural causes, will allow Ruby to take soul and transform Finn into an Incubus, in exchange, will allow Finn to summon Ruby whenever he wants, however only if she agrees to the summons for logical reasons, example, if she is in a fight, she can't be summoned, if she is feeding, she can't be summoned, ETC.

In exchange for a child in the future, a possibility, will allow Finn the ability to use part of Ruby's foresight, and allow Finn to talk to Ruby mentally, so he can see what he wants or talk with Ruby whenever he wants, however, the catch is he has to have been there beforehand for the Foresight to take effect and will have to use a large amount of gathered energy for one use, the telepathic link will only work if the person is conscious, no energy required..

The main reason the duo was here was to visit Bubblegum, and by Ruby's urging, to visit Jake to see if they can make up for what happened, she did Question if Finn hates Jake or something since whenever he was brought up, Finn got a bit quiet., there was also the condition of the foresight that Finn had, unlike Ruby who could look wherever she wanted, Finn would have to go to the Bondage Kingdom to see things, and unless he got a lot of energy, it would only be in short bursts, so it would be best to save it for emergencies.

Finn mentally sighs a bit at the condition but decides to follow Ruby's advice since he doesn't want to upset his girlfriend for anything.

As for Jake… Finn might be mad with him but deep down… he can't bring himself to hate the canine. It would be a matter of time before the duo talk again.

"_I heard that mental sigh Finn, try and understand things from Jake's point of view and how he must think about what's going on… or not, but you won't be seeing my Fionna form or that ass you like for a week if you don't really try and think, remember, you and I have a link now… so all of those delicious desires are out in the open for me to read… and my oh my do you have some naughty desires, and once with Lady in her new form as well, so scandalous, but I do get that Lady's new form is hot, maybe I should have some fun with her while you and Jake talk." _Ruby thought to Finn while teasing him by wiggling her ass at him after taking Fionna's form, though the difference was unlike Fionna, Ruby's custom one had a much rounder ass and breasts like ruby had before, and even the long wavy blonde hair as well to cover one eye while she floats in front of Finn.

Finn blushed big when he saw that before paling at the idea of not being able to enjoy Ruby's ass before speaking.

"Okay Ruby, I'll make sure to think hard on it just please let me enjoy your ass."

Ruby or *Fionna* giggles at that before saying this.

"Alright, but only if you really think hard about it, what would you do if you were in Jake's shoes?, Lillum, though not a bad guy, came and made you pay for your actions, which for the record did destroy or nearly ruin multiple kingdoms, what would you do, even if you knew that you couldn't help anyone, would you try and at least work on the inside to try and aid any of your friends who got tossed in here?" *Fionna* said while she winked at Finn near the end like she was trying to get him to think about that before she floats away while her ass was on display.

Finn blushed again from that sight before he took some time to really think on his answer.

Deep down he knew Jake had made some mistakes in the past including the things Finn found out what Jake did but still kept it to himself.

It took the human at least 5 minutes before he came to this conclusion.

"I guess if I was in Jake's shoes… I would want to have a clean slate after everything I did wrong and even if I can't do anything, I might still find a way to help my friends by preparing them for what I faced." He said before suddenly... tears start to leak out of Finn's eyes before he got on his knees when he said this.

"Dear Glob, I'm a monster." He said when he now felt guilt believing he now turned his brother away.

*Fionna* looked back before she turned back into Ruby before she smiles and floats towards Finn before saying this when she hugged him.

"Don't worry, you're far from one, you thought your brother betrayed you, but now you realized that he didn't, now instead of just kneeling there and crying, why not try and repair this bond before it breaks, my father told me a few times that aside from some punishments there were either odd, or somewhat painful, Jake didn't mind it since Lady helped with a few of them with Lillum, I mean aside from some dealmakers or some outside issues that will cut the time by a few years, the max anyone is here for is 5 years, and that's if you're not on good behavior, so try and cheer up… in fact… since we're here… take a good look at what I'll wear while I'm with you in this kingdom when you here you bad bad boy." Ruby said before she got a teasing tone when she floats out of Finn's view and her clothing starts to change.

Finn though still have tears leaking a bit looks at Ruby to see what's going on with her clothing.

That question was answered… when most of her clothing vanished and a iconic Bondage Kingdom loincloth was seen on Ruby which showed her shaply body to him… all in all, Ruby had this grin when the loincloth barely covered her body… and passing people, man and woman looked at her with blushing looks… and a few men and woman walked into walls and street lamps before they fall on their backs, but most ignored it to look at Ruby who bent down and placed a finger on Finn's chin and said this.

"As for Jake, do you really think he would hate you?, personally, I'm expecting a happy day with you two getting along again." Ruby said before she kissed Finn on the lips and pulled away while giving him a teasing grin.

Finn blushed a bit before he had a determined look when he stood up and said this.

"You're right… It's time I buried the hatchet by apologizing and beg Jake to forgive me." He said before he went to hug Ruby.

Ruby giggles from that before returning the hug and teasingly said this to Finn.

"Good boy, maybe before we visit Bubblegum… if things go well… maybe you and Jake can have some fun with Lady and I… just picture it, Lady and I pleasing one another, maybe we can switch it up by you taking Lady while I go to Jake for a round so I can feed a little, I mean I did take Lady's form after she got altered by Lillum so you can't say you didn't find her hot… then there was Phoebe, Huntress, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Bubblegum, Lady as well, hell you even had me take a shapely Cake's form a few times after getting on with the Fionna form you like so much, and dare I even mention Canyon?, or a few other ladies forms… try and deny it mister, once you got a taste of pussy, you couldn't stop with just me did you?... you even had me take Lillum's form to practice your dominating moves… oh I should worry about what's going on in your head after you had me take that position… really pushed even my new form to the limit… maybe coming her for more ladies may help calm you down if I'm having trouble with you… hehe." Ruby said with a teasing tone when she remembered all the forms Finn requested.

Finn blushed deeply when he remembered asking for those forms.

He can't deny that alot of women he knew and friended were very hot during his teenage years and as he got older.

Although the part about Lady was troubling. Even if he did thought at how hot Lady was… part of his moral was not sleeping with his bro's wife but his perverted side seems to overpower it.

That's when he had this thought.

'_Glob I'm a mess… I need help.'_

_'Oh don't worry, you were just repressed for so many years, think of this as getting most of the lust out of your system… though I am wondering what you are thinking about since your dick is rock hard and pressing between my hips now.' _Ruby thought over the link while she pressed her hips together to tease Finn out of his stupor when his dick got erect in his pants.

Finn jolts when he felt that before he chuckles nervously before speaking.

"Hehe… sorry."

"Oh don't apologize, save it for when we're having fun with Jake and Lady in a bit and maybe for Bubblegum as well, I'm sure she picked up a few things here that would really surprise you." Ruby said before giggling when she let go of Finn and floats over him which showed her nude pussy and ass when she flew towards Jake's place.

Finn though blushed, gulps when he saw where Ruby was head before he tries to catch up to his succubus girlfriend.

However, he had to try and hide his erection since he's walking in a sex kingdom.

It took a few minutes, and with a few close calls on Finn and Ruby from various people, but long story short, after Finn nearly got dragged into an orgy with Ruby having to take his place for a bit since that one was a bit too advance for him right now, but they made it to Jake and Lady's address while Ruby adjusts her loincloth and looked like she was glowing… guess her feedings here really helped.

Finn blushed brightly as he remembered seeing Ruby in a orgy before he spoke up.

"S-Sorry about that Ruby."

"Hmm, oh don't worry Finn, unlike you and I, while I may have sex with other men and women, its so I don't go into a hunger frenzy, I think Marceline has a similar one with the color red if I remember right, not enough red, boom, one hungry vamp, so try and not get mad if I bring a guy of something to our place to spice things up, and we could have people owe me for the fun times I give them, I mean, not trying to sound slutty, but unless I do that, I won't feed well, and I could just bring ladies so you and I can have fun together with them, but succubus's by nature feed on men's life forces, and if you died an unnatural death Finn, you would become an incubus and would have to feed on other ladies so you don't go on a rampage, I know it's not the best for you to hear that, but at least I'm honest right?, besides with the Contract, you and I have a bond that won't break easily." Ruby said before she wrapped an arm around Finn's left and her breasts pressed into his well muscled arm.

Finn blushed a bit before he made sure to remember that before speaking.

"I understand Ruby. I don't mind if we use different methods to spice things up and I don't care if you bring a different guy or gal. Just know that I love you and I will do anything to make you satisfied."

Ruby blushed a bit from that before she leaned her head in to rest on Finn before saying this.

"Thanks Finn… I love you too, and don't worry, I may have sex with other men, but unless a ritual is used to temporarily short out my power, knocking me up is impossible, and you could bring home any lady while I'm gone in case you get horny… I made a personal visit to your three Water Nymph friends… and lets just say after quite a bit of fun… they agreed to visit you when I'm not around so you can really have some fun, maybe we could spice things up a little right now with having Jake fuck me on a bed while you watch with Lady sucking you off while you record it as a porno, maybe show the Nymph's back home how freaky I can get." Ruby said with a teasing grin on her face while she tempted Finn by turning into Lady for a moment.

"**Hehe, Well Finn… want me to suck your dick while my husband fucks your girlfriend?" **Ruby or *Lady* said in Lady's voice but in english to really tease Finn.

The human blushed brightly when he heard that before he surprisingly nods his head.

*Lady* chuckles at that before she returned to her Ruby form before saying this when she approched the door.

"Well Finn, want to be a gentleman and open the door for me, ladies first after all… and I do reward gentlemen very well." Ruby said before licking her lips when she saw the bulge in Finn's pants.

Finn blushed brightly when he heard that before he took a moment to calm down to make his erection go away before he starts knocking on the door.

However when he knocked, the door opened a bit and the duo heard moaning and groaning inside which made Ruby giggle before she said this.

"Wow, guess the silence seal didn't stick with the door open, seems they started the party already and got here in a rush, might as well go ahead and join them." Ruby said before she pushed the door open more and walked into the house before Finn could stop her.

Finn blushed brightly when he heard the moaning before he went inside to follow Ruby before he closed the door and locked it since he didn't want anyone else to come in.

A moment later, the duo walked through the house and when they got to the living room, they saw Jake fucking Lady from behind in his tall muscle form and Lady who looked like she wore an apron only, had brought in some food for the duo, but seems Jake had other plans in mind when he gripped Lady's waist tightly and bulked up a quite a more to look like he was around Susan strong's height.

Finn, though blushing mad, was silent as he watched his brother plow his nude wife while she only wore an apron.

A moment later, Jake groans before he came hard in Lady which made Ruby grin when she saw Finn's reaction when he heard Lady say this.

"**OH YES JAKE! KEEP FILLING MY INSIDES!"**

About 30 seconds later, Jake tapped off before he pants for breath while he slowly shrank down to his regular muscle form before saying this.

"Hehe, thanks Lady, sorry about that but I just got back from one of Lillum's punishment rooms and turns out, I was just teased constantly while other women practically had their way with one another while I was tied to a pillar." Jake said before he leaned down and kissed Lady on the lips after turning her head… which caused Lady to see a grinning Ruby… and Finn looking right at the duo.

Lady's eyes widen before she pulls her head back and said this in her korean accent.

"**Uhhh… Jake? Turn around."**

Jake blinked a few times before he turned his head before jolting and froze with a funny look on his face when he saw Finn in his house… and saw a strange woman who looked hot as hell but also looked like she was dressed as a prisoner but didn't have a ring equipped.

Finn however chuckled nervously before speaking up.

"H-hey Jake… Lady. Sorry for barging in. I knocked but… your door was already open." He said which caused Lady to look at Jake before speaking.

"**You forgot to lock the door again Jake?" **She asked with a half lidded look on her face.

Jake nervously chuckles at that before time went to about 10 minutes later with Ruby sitting next to Finn while Jake and Lady were on the other side of the table with their own chairs.

"...and that's why I'm dating Finn and how we have a contract after we lost our virginities, sorry if my father caused you two issues with Lillum but he is a good guy at heart and wouldn't do anything bad without a good reason, most of the time he just has sex on the brain but has other moments as well." Ruby said while she bowed a bit at Jake, who looked surprised, but blushed a bit at Ruby's breasts when they bounced, and Lady.

Lady her rolled her eyes when she saw that before she spoke up.

"**Well as surprising as that story is… Glad to meet you Ruby. I'm also happy that Finn is in a relationship with you."**

Surprisingly, Ruby said this to Lady when she heard that before Jake could translate.

"Thanks Lady, hope you and I get along really well as well… very well." Ruby said while giving Lady a lustful look.

Lady was a bit surprised before she blushed at the look.

Finn was also surprised before he spoke.

"You can understand rainicorn?"

"I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu here…" Jake said with a half lidded look before Ruby said this.

"Well before I awakened thanks to Finn, I liked to study a lot about Ooo and it's culture, and when I heard about Lady here, I decided to study on on the Rainicorn language." Ruby said which caused Jake to sweatdrop when he was reminded of Lillum's first visit… what's next… a four way with Finn since he's here?

Said human gulps a few times before he spoke up.

"Jake… the reason we're here is because… I want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I now understand why you're doing this. Looking back now… I felt like a monster when I hurt you. I'm very, very sorry for doing that to you Jake." He said before tears start to leak from his eyes.

Jake's eyes widen before he jump over the table and after going back into his classic form, wrapped his arms a few times around Finn before pulling him into a hug and said this.

"No apologies necessary Bro, I made mistakes myself and I'm paying for them, how about we just put this all behind us?" Jake said while he gave Finn a tight hug while Ruby smiles at the sight before she floats next to Lady and said this when things started to look up.

"Ah, nothing like some sweet resolution after drama like this huh?" Ruby said while looking at Lady with a grin on her face.

Lady blinked from the grin before she smiles at the two brothers hugging before speaking up.

"**Yes. I'm glad they made up. I love Jake and Finn is like a brother to me."**

"Oh really?, well I have a little extra in mind to help spice this ending up right about…" Ruby said before she leaned in and kissed Lady on the lips while their large breasts got squished together when Ruby made Lady fall back on the chair while Ruby deepens the kiss.

Lady's eyes widen from that action before she actually moans in Ruby's mouth before she had this thought.

'_**W-What's going on? Why is she doing this? I can't be kissing Finn's girlfriend.'**_

Ruby then pulled away before saying this with a lustful grin when she leaned next to Lady's ear.

"As for the brother thing… did you know Finn… *whisper, whisper*... And that I took your form a few times and he *whisper, whisper*... All in all… seems you're not much of a sister to him then you may think." Ruby whispered with a lustful tone before pulling away to see Lady's reaction of just hearing a few dirty things of what Finn did when Ruby borrowed Lady's form.

Lady was shocked on so many levels when she heard what Ruby whispered before blushing big after hearing of this side of Finn.

"So…. How about a little switch for a bit, you go a few rounds with Finn… I go a few with Jake… my brothers and sisters switch lovers sometimes to spice up their sex life and it's a normal thing around me." Ruby said with a teasing tone.

Lady blushed a bit brightly when she heard of that suggestion before she took a few moments to think.

Even though she loves Jake, she does admit that Finn his handsome. Plus they are switching temporarily so it's not cheating especially since they're in the Bondage Kingdom.

That's when she said this.

"**I-I guess it won't hurt to try if Jake is okay with it."**

Jake was surprised at that before he said this while rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Well… I don't mind sense it's Finn, and this place is pretty free with how things are done, and as long as Finn's ok with switching for a round or two, still good." Jake said while he tried to say his words carefully.

Finn was a bit surprised when he heard that Jake was okay with it. Plus he did say it was a free place.

"I-I'm… okay with it as well."

"Great, Jake, do you have a camera by chance?... there is a few things we can try before Finn and I visit Bubblegum later." Ruby said with as grin on her face while Jake, who while was in Lillum's group, didn't think much when he said this.

"Bubblegum?, well alright, just be careful since she is midway through her pregnancy… !" Jake said before covering his mouth when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to say anything yet… damn… more punishment from Lillum, that much he can see in his future.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before he said this.

"PREGNANCY?! WHAT?!"

Lady facepalm before she gave Jake a half lidded look before speaking.

"**You just had to say that Jake."**

Ruby then gripped Finn's ear when she went to his side before saying this.

"Well since the cat is out of the bag, mind listening to three reasons why you shouldn't get pissed right now?" Ruby said which showed she knew as well, but what reason could there be for saying that unless the reasons were good enough.

Finn believed Ruby knew something but he groan from having his ear gripped before he spoke up.

"Okay I'll listen… just let go of my ear."

"Ok, and I don't want you running off, not only that, you don't know where Bubblegum is in this town so just remember that… as for the reasons, one is simple, do you want to cause Bubblegum so much worry and stress that she will have a miscarriage?... that's when the baby, who doesn't have control on how they were born, to die in the womb, pretty good first reason right?" Ruby said while she got to reason 1.

Finn took a moment to think before paling at the idea of him causing Bubblegum to worry that might hurt… or kill the baby and he didn't want to be the one that caused it.

"Yeah. Makes sense."

"Reason 2, considering the situation she is in, you don't know if the guy or gal who knocked her up did it willingly, so you will have to get the full story first before deciding what to do… understand?" Ruby said with a slight glare at Finn to get him to really listen… and if it was this bad… what was reason 3?

Finn pales from the glare before he responded.

"Y-Yes."

"Third is forget a year without this ass of mine, you can say goodbye to this ass for 5 years while you're here, so try and remember that later in case Bubblegum is having her own fun with this mystery guy if he's a good one, remember that I told you that she needs to get it on with multiple people here to get a certain quota of points per month so she won't get punished for not making the grade." Ruby said with a pointed look that showed she was serious.

Finn pales again before he got off from his seat and got on the floor before he wrapped his arms around Ruby's legs and said this.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT RUBY! I PROMISE I'LL BE SUPPORTIVE AND HELPFUL TO PB AND WON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! JUST PLEASE DON'T CUT ME OFF COLD TURKEY!" He begged while tears start to leak from his eyes.

Ruby sweatdrops from that before she waits for Finn to calm down before saying this.

"Now now, as long as you don't do anything dumb, we can forget what I said, but I did mean what I said about worrying Bubblegum, so try and at least keep calm around her alright?" Ruby said while she pats Finn's head that was on her leg in a comforting way while Jake chuckles before saying this to Lady.

"Wow, guess like me, Finn is now under his lady's thumb huh?" Jake said when he remembered a similar thing when he got in trouble with Lady after she heard about him and his advice that got him cut off cold turkey for a full year… and on the couch as well…

That's when Lady pinched Jake's arm before she said this.

"**And don't forget I can still cut you off cold turkey or worse if you do anymore mistakes understand?" **Lady asked with a half lidded look while Finn still cries and had his arms still wrapped around his girlfriend's legs.

Jake flinched from that before saying this.

"S-Sorry dear, lips will be sealed again, just didn't expect Finn to come here so my mind blanked out." Jake said while he rubbed his arm that Lady pinched.

"**Just as long as you remember, you'll get some nice rewards." **Lady said before she kissed Jake on the cheek.

Jake blushed at that before he heard Ruby say this.

"So… mind showing the bedroom and a possible camera?, I'm hoping to make some interesting memories for everyone here after all." Ruby said while winking at the married couple while she looks down at Finn to see if he calmed down yet.

Said human did finally calm down before he lets go of Ruby's legs and got up til he was looking at her eyes before saying this.

"I'll be a good boy."

"Hehe, you better be, I don't want to punish a bad boy like you unless its in the bedroom." Ruby teased while grinning at Finn by reaching around him and slapping him on the ass.

Finn jolts at first before he suddenly grins and quickly brought his hand under Ruby's loincloth and stuck a couple of fingers in the succubus's pussy.

Ruby jolts at that before saying this while gripping the front of Finn's shirt.

"Better watch it, or your brother and his wife will see how you and I have sex normally instead of the fun we will have." Ruby said with a teasing tone while Jake and Lady could see and hear everything.

Lady though surprised, blush when she saw Finn doing that in front her and Jake.

She now wondered how bold Finn is since he started dating Ruby.

Finn however chuckled before speaking up.

"Well they're gonna find out eventually. I mean the scratches on my back can show how rough I can be."

Ruby grins at that before saying this.

"Then instead of just you, Jake, and Lady, why don't we all go see how Bubblegum is doing, you heard about her getting knocked up so maybe she has the man or lady who knocked her up with him as an assistant… hehe, this is going to be interesting." Ruby said before she looked to Lady and said this.

"You do have a camera here right?, if so, mind getting it for me?, I'll be more than happy to make a… video with you, Bubblegum, and I in the video for these guys viewing pleasure after all." Ruby said when she looked Lady up and down and admired Lillum's work.

Lady blushed at the look while Finn was a bit surprised when he heard the suggestion before speaking.

"I don't mind seeing PB, Ruby but if she and her… new assistant are busy, I'm okay if it's you, me, Jake, and Lady."

"Maybe, but you can't avoid her or her kid forever, and who knows, you and the mystery person could hit it off and tag team Bubblegum, I mean I would have had you and Jake tag team Lady or I while she or I record the sight so it's not like you can't really share at least for now, remember, the more Bubblegum and Jake, who are prisoners, get it on here, the more points they get, and if Bubblegum feels anything for you, that's great, but can you really keep the dad of the kid away if things were not in the dads control if he's also a prisoner here?, for all you know, he maybe a good guy and you could be just jumping the gun…. Besides… wouldn't you like to have an ally who feels the same way about Bubblegum and tries to protect her when your not around?" Ruby said while she used her logic to try and get Finn to agree.

Finn was a bit caught off guard by what he heard but he knew that Ruby was right before he spoke you.

"Well you're right about that Ruby, however I wouldn't jump the gun like that. I care for PB deeply and I want her to be happy. I don't want to be the guy that's responsible for making the father...or mother of PB's baby not available since i still haven't heard the story. So if I do meet this person, I will make sure to get to know him/her and if she/he cares for PB like I do… then I don't mind if we share her just as long as PB's happy."

"Hehe, not bad Finn, but try saying that when we get there, I won't say who the guy is, but I can tell you that he is a wolfman, a protective species of canine humanoid that is similar to Jake but more naturally human shaped… hmmm… think of those werewolves we saw in those old pre mushroom war movies, the reason I say for you to keep your cool, even if Bubblegum isn't his mate, she is carrying his kid, so put Bubblegum under some stress and it won't matter what rules are in place, that Wolfman will try and kill you if you go too far if the answer isn't what you like, remember that alright?, cause I am serious since Wolfman are pack animals in nature, so expect Bubblegum to be probably tag teamed by quite a bit if they are helping her with points alright?" Ruby said while giving Finn a serious look.

Finn blinks for a moment before he said this.

"I understand Ruby. But I'm not going to cause PB any stress that might harm the baby. Plus if she doesn't have feelings for me, I'll still be there to support if anything. She's my friend."

"Hehe, or maybe more if things go well… you would be surprised at what kind of desires she had when I met her a few times, remember those two days I vanished after telling you that my dad summoned me?, well long story short, she and I got to know each other… very well… so if all the questions are out of the way, let's go great that tasty bubblebutt of hers." Ruby said before she starts to drag Finn out of the room with an excited grin on her face while Jake blinked before he used his powers to get the camera from nearby and gestures for Lady to follow him when the group left the house.

Meanwhile shortly before Finn and Ruby enter the Bondage Kingdom….

The camera showed Bubblegum while she worked on one of BMO's upgraded bodies while she wore a lab coat and goggles, but nothing more which was seen by the loincloth she wore and her stomach showed she was nearly a month along which showed quite a large bulge on Bubblegum's stomach from the developing baby.

Bubblegum looked like she was in the middle of making the female body for BMO first while Ingrem and his brothers, Ed and Beo, where lending a hand with carrying parts to and from Bubblegum while being extra careful while Ingrem, though not as savvy as Bubblegum tech wise, was able to keep up with the more complicated stuff while he wrote and examined some programming that was on BMO's 3.0 upgrade disk that would help the soon to be upgraded bot understand the features and switch between the two bodies when they were built easily… whoever this Moe was… he was a genius… all Ingrem needed to do was update a few things in the software so that it could match the current computers of Ooo.

Bubblegum blushed when she saw how hard Ingrem was working. Surprisingly she felt turned on before she regained her composure and asked this.

"How's it going with the programming Ingrem?"

Ingrem looked to her before saying this after he looked back at the screen.

"Well aside from some obvious things like adapting the program so that it can run on Ooo's current internet with the best antivirus, which oddly enough was mostly covered by this Moe person, and a few things like updating some outdated software to a later update, the rest of the program is genius, no offense but I think this stuff is even harder for you to handle and your the robotic expert, I maybe wrong though since I'm more into chemicals but I do have a partial interest in computers… really wished I could have learned from this Moe if I met him since this BMO of his seems really advance for the time it was built." Ingrem said while he was putting some last minute touches here and there to make sure the program ran right.

Bubblegum surprisingly chuckled before she spoke up.

"Not to worry. I can admit that Moe was indeed a genius. Plus Emerald did say he was an A.I. when he saw him so maybe we can ask Emerald to see Moe and make a body for him after we're done with BMO. But I will say this, I'm glad I picked you to be apart of this project Ingrem." She said with a kind smile.

Beo however spoke up from nearby to tease Bubblegum a bit.

"And the breaks in between aren't a good reason for him or us to be here?, speaking of which, its been nearly 30 minutes, want to stop so we can help you relax while you do the same to our bro here?" Beo said with a grin on his face when he saw the clock and saw it was nearly 2:30.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she shrugged and said this.

"Sure I don't mind. I figured we can take a break and relax. At least we can use the bed Lillum had installed in the lab for such things." She said before she took off her lab coat and set it down before she starts walking to the bed that was in one section of the lab.

"Well that's just as good, I'm about to run a simulation to see if the program was programed right, so might as well take a breather, oh, and Bubblegum, your visit to the Candy Kingdom for Marceline's trial is in a couple days, good thing you got those perks to wear whatever you want and shop for them as well, and then there is the stuff you got from that Amazon village, heard I'll be heading there in a week or so, so you'll have to stick with Obsidian or a friend of yours here, Beo here will be with you so he can get rid of anyone who is not ringed." Ingrem said before he took a peak at Bubblegum's schedule before he closed it to run the program to test BMO's 3.0 upgrade before he removed his lab coat and set it on the chair before he and his brothers, after setting what they had down, walked towards Bubblegum with lustful looks while their dicks got erect when they got close to her.

The former Candy Monarch blushes before she removes her loincloth and set it on the floor before she got on the bed and did a sexy pose to entice the wolfmen before she said this.

"Alright boys… come and get it."

The three stoog… er… wolf brothers grinned at that before they approached Bubblegum while the scene shifts to Finn and the others when they got close to the lab thanks to Jake guiding them and the group was in front of the door.

"May not be much, but Lillum is stocking this place well, would say this is Bubblegum's second home with how much time she spends here, guess she went through withdrawals or something, also heard that she's working on something for BMO in there but won't tell me what since its a surprise." Jake said before he gripped the door handle and opened the door for the group… before they saw a blush inducing sight.

"Wow…" Ruby said when she saw Bubblegum being fucked up the ass by Beo, her pussy getting fucked by Ingrem, and Ed was face fucking Bubblegum while her arms were held behind her back by the lead wolf… and it looks like the group didn't notice them yet…

Finn blushed brightly at the scene before thinking this.

'_Okay now I know I have a problem because surprisingly… I find this really… hot.'_

Seems the four were really going at it for a bit before the three wolfman howled when they pushed their dicks in as far as they could go before cumming hard in Bubblegum's holes.

Bubblegum muffly moans loud when she felt her pussy, ass, and mouth getting filled before she climaxed hard on Ingrem's dick causing the inside of her pussy to tighten around the wolfman's dick so Bubblegum can milk him.

However before the group can enjoy the afterglow, Beo, Ed, and Ingrem sniffed the air for some reason and growled when they looked the groups way, granted Jake and Lady were alright, but Finn and Ruby, though hot as hell, were strangers and Bubblegum was defenceless right now and Ed pulled his dick out of Bubblegum's mouth and got in a defensive stance before Beo said this.

"Jake… who the hell is that with you?... you know we told you that this place isn't for strangers." Beo said while Ed got a more crazed look in his eye while his claws where seen.

Bubblegum was able to catch a glimpse of what's going on before her eyes widen when she saw Finn and Ruby and seeing what the crazed wolfmen was going to do before she spoke up.

"Beo tell Ed to stand down. That's Finn. Jake's brother."

The wolfman trio blinked a few times while Beo looked down at Bubblegum before saying this.

"Finn?, as in the Finn that you like Finn?, sometimes heard you mumble that when your asleep in the lab, Ingrem and Ed can tell the same… Ed… stand down." Beo said before the crazed wolf did as ordered… though he did grin a bit at Lady and Ruby, which caused Ruby to grin before waving at him in a teasing way which made the crazed wolf excited…. Enough for his dick to get erect again which caused Beo to sigh since this could lead to something ugly.

Finn however frowned a bit when he saw Ed do that before he remembered what Beo said about Bubblegum liking Finn before the human spoke up.

"Hey PB sorry if I caused any trouble. Ruby took me here so we can see you but before that me and Jake patch things up so he and I are good. Also I heard the news so congratulations on the baby." He said with a kind smile.

Bubblegum, though surprised, blushed before she spoke up.

"T-Thanks Finn. I'm happy you and Jake made up but I'm also glad you're here. Also if you're wondering, this is Ingrem, who happens to be the father of our child." She said before motioning her head at said wolf.

Ingrem waved to Finn before saying this.

"Sorry if I don't get up to shake your hand or something.. But I think Jake can explain what happens when canine humanoids get locked in a woman, and just to answer a possible question, no I didn't want to knock Bubblegum up but I will say that if you cause issues…. Well… you should have already been filled in if your here right?" Ingrem said while giving Finn a warning filled gaze.

Finn however was not phased by that look before speaking.

"Indeed I do. But not to worry, I'm not going to cause any issues here that might lead to stress. Like Ruby I love PB and I want her to be safe and happy." He said causing Bubblegum to blush.

Ruby grins at that when she saw Bubblegum blushing brightly while Ingrem seems to be satisfied by that answer before she said this.

"Great… and since we're here… want to have some fun by really mixing things up when Beo here gets unlocked?, Ingrem and Finn could team up to really show Bubblegum what they can do, Lady and I can tag team Jake and this happy looking fella and Beo here, I mean you four looked like you were having fun and I don't want it to stop anytime soon since things are looking good today." Ruby said with a grin on her face when she gave that offer.

Finn, Bubblegum Lady, Jake and the wolfmen trio where a bit surprised at the offer before a moment later Finn said this which to some, would surprise most… mainly Bubblegum.

"Sure I'm game. You Ingrem?" He said which made Bubblegum's widen before she surprisingly felt turned on at the idea of Finn and Ingrem tag teaming her.

Ingrem did looked surprised as well but he said this when he held Bubblegum's ass.

"Well… sure but you'll have to wait for Beo and I to finish, we would pull out but we don't want to harm Bubblegum." Ingrem said while Beo nods since it could be awhile, some could even see the duo's balls clinching every now and then which showed that they were still going strong.

Finn was surprised when he saw that but nods his head before speaking.

"No problem. I can wait."

Ruby grins at that answer before saying this.

"Well then… if that's the case… why not switch things up since its 4 men on two sexy ladies like us Lady… you take Finn and Ed was it?, while I take Jake for now?" Ruby said while she looked at Lady with a teasing grin while Ed's eyes widen a bit when he looked at Lady's body up and down and his gaze focused on her breasts and ass which caused him to get iron hard again.

Lady blushed brightly when she saw that while Jake blushed knowing he's going to be with Ruby for a round or two.

"So…. mind if I set this camera up so that each of us goes a round with our partner before we switch?, also mind if I clean a table off so that we can use it for our fun?" Ruby said while she summoned the Camera from Jakes hand to show it to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before she shrugged and spoke up.

"Okay but be careful some of the items are delicate."

Ruby grins before she snapped her fingers, and all of the heavy looking items that Beo and Ed were trying to move to another section was moved easily when everything floats over their heads and got piled in one corner in a neat way with heavy sturdy things on bottom and with light fragile things on top while Ruby grins at her handywork.

Most were surprised when they saw that before Finn spoke up.

"Well at least we don't have to carry the stuff off."

"Yup… now… about who goes first." Ruby said with a grin on her face before the scene shifts a bit to show Lady getting fucked up the ass by Ed while Finn was fucking her pussy from underneath while everyone else watched while Ruby manned the camera, she even got a few close ups of Lady's ass and pussy to show how stretched her holes were.

Lady was groaning and moaning from having her holes pounded before she said this.

"**This feels so… FUCKING GOOD!" **She moans before she heard Finn spoke up.

"Oh fuck Lady! If only I can understand you... but your pussy feels good." He said as he thrust his dick up in Lady's pussy.

Lady, while groaning and moaning, did something surprising when she leaned down and kissed Finn on the lips, guess that answers the question while Ruby grins when she moved back for a better angle and after a moment of looking, saw Jake in his muscle form next to her… she grins before using her free hand to rub his dick through his pants while she used her magic to make the camera float which left her other hand free.

Jake, though very shocked to see Lady doing that, shudders and groans a bit from that feeling.

Finn was very caught off guard by Lady's action before after a moment, he surprisingly melt into the kiss before he gripped the back of Lady's head and hold her there before the human returns the kiss and slides his tongue in her mouth as he resumes thrusting his dick up.

Lady moans from that while Ed just keeps on fucking Lady's ass with a pleased look on his face when he felt how round and soft it was while Ruby used a bit more magic to unzip Jake's pants and she used her hands to stroke him off while she knelt in front of him.

Jake shudders again before he starts to enjoy having his dick stroked.

A moment later, Ruby opened her mouth and starts to lick the tip of Jake's dick before she surprised the magical canine by taking most of his dick into her mouth in one go before she starts bobbing her head with well practiced motions.

Jake, though surprised to see Ruby do that, shudders and groans from that action before speaking.

"O-Oh fuck."

Ruby grins a bit at that before she pulled away and said this when her form starts shifting.

"You know… considering Finn likes to fuck his Aaa self… why not do this and see if you can handle me baby." Ruby said before shifting into a shapely Cake the Cat.

Jake was shocked from not only seeing Ruby turn into Cake but also hearing the part about his brother doing that to his female counterpart.

However seeing Ruby transform into the feline was tempting.

So after having this much thought, Jake then said this.

"I say… bring it on."

Soon after that, Lady lets out a loud groan when she felt Finn and Ed going faster and faster in her holes until Ed howls loudly when he knots Lady's ass before he came hard in her which made Lady groan from that before she came hard on Finn's dick.

Finn groans loud before he climaxed hard when he felt his dick spurt out cum in Lady's pussy.

A bit later, Finn was able to pull free, but like with Ingrem and Bro, Ed got locked in Lady's ass but he wasn't complaining when he, with Finn and Jake's help, had placed Lady and Ed on the bed with Ed on top before he starts lightly humping Lady's ass to keep feeling more of Lady's ass.

Lady was surprised that Ed can keep going before she starts groaning and moaning for a few moments before she starts to enjoy getting her ass pound.

Ruby or *Cake* then got Jake's attention by saying this after bending down with her hands on the table to show Jake her ass.

"Hey Baby, ready to have some fun?, Cause I know I am." *Cake* said while shaking her ass at Jake to tempt him.

And tempted he was before Jake took off his pants and got behind *Cake* before he aims his dick at the *feline's* pussy and shoves it inside.

"Oh… fuck… don't know if your making yourself bigger, but damn that's a fine dick!" *Cake* groans out when she felt Jake spread her pussy wide.

Jake however grin before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of *Cake's* pussy as hard as he could like he did with Lady.

*Cake* groans and moans from that before she looked back at Jake with a lustful look on her face.

"Come on Baby, I'm a fucking succubus, no need to hold back on me if you held back with Lady, Finn learned to not hold back which made me not float right for days, so show me how much of a fuck machine you are and destroy my cunt!" *Cake* groans out with a begging tone while she tightened her pussy on Jake's dick.

Jake groans before he decides to give what *Cake* wants and go nuts on his thrusting like a dog in heat.

He even leans down and had his head next to the *feline's* head before Jake brought his hands to *Cake's* breasts and squeezed them.

*Cake* groans and moans from that while Bubblegum and Finn in the meantime when they watched Jake go at it with *Cake* and Ed still going to town on Lady's ass had these thoughts with Ingrem and Beo leading the thought train.

_'Damn, so a succubus can do stuff like that, really going to have to ask her if she knows anyone who's single.' _Beo thought when he looked at Ruby who shifted into Cake's form.

_'Wow, not sure what to make of this exactly but I can't exactly complain, though I am wondering how Bubblegum is fairing right now.' _Ingrem thought when he took a moment to glance at Bubblegum before he went back to looking at Jake and *Cake* going at it.

Bubblegum who was watching, blushed at the sight while having this thought.

'_Wow, had no idea Ruby can do after she and I… got to know one another… Though I'm surprised to hear that Finn went through something like that. Wonder what else he did when he was with Ruby?' _She thought before glancing at Finn.

The human however smiles to Bubblegum's surprise and Finn blushed when he saw his succubus girlfriend go at with Jake before he had this thought.

'_Man Ruby looks so hot when she wants to go rough. Hmmm… I wonder if I can ask her to turn into Cake later on.'_

*Cake* continues to moan and groan for a bit with her and Jake changing positions until *Cake* had Jake on the table like Finn earlier while he was on his back and she was riding his dick with her ass while she faced everyone while the camera that floated around the duo to record everything got in front of her before she gave the camera a peace sign when she felt Jake getting close while she winked at the camera.

Jake continues to groan before he brought his hand and starts smacking *Cake's* ass while his climax got closer.

*Cake* then really starts to go to town on Jake's dick before she felt his knot growing and got a devious grin when she brought her tail, courtesy of the shapeshift, and used it to squeeze knot… hard.

Jake groans a bit loud when he felt that before looking at *Cake*.

All *Cake* did was look down at Jake before winking at him before she used her magic to float a bit and twists her body so that her back and ass was shown to the group and Jake before she really starts to slam herself down… and when the tail let go after about three bounces, *Cake* took Jakes knot into her ass which got this result when her ass gripped like the mother of all vices on Jake's knot.

"OH FUCK!" Jake groans when he felt that before he brought his hands to *Cake's* hips and tries to thrust his dick up as hard as he could in the *feline's* ass.

*Cake* grins at that before she starts to gyrate her hips on Jake's dick to really help him get deep until…

Jake groans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum like a volcano inside *Cake's* ass.

However what he didn't expect was his dick to fire its load for so long and hard, even knotted it never felt this good while *Cake* grins when he felt that.

Jake continues to climax while having this thought.

'_Oh fuck I never felt this much good before.'_

When Jake didn't stop anytime soon, *Cake* said this.

"Hehe, surprised… I do this with Finn every now and then after he eats a large meal, normally succubus's use a person's life force for something like this to make the male make more semen then they can normally make, but with a bit of work and practice with a few succubus's back home, I can make you have the same result… but expect to eat like a mad man after your done baby." *Cake* said when she amped up the power and Jake continues to cum with much more force, it was like that ring thing that Lillum used, but unlike that painful moment, this was pure pleasure.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that before thinking this.

'_Finn does this everytime?'_

Finn rubbed the back of his head before chuckling while Lady, who was still with Ed, was shocked after hearing that before she surprisingly wonder if she could ask either Ruby or someone else that Ruby knew to have Jake cum hard and long like that.

After a minute, Jake, with the help of Finn and Ruby's magic, was set on the bed on the other side of Bubblegum which left Finn alone since Ed, Jake, Ingrem, and Beo were locked inside of Ruby, when she returned to normal, Lady with Ed still in her ass and he came a few times as well, and Ingrem and Beo were still in Bubblegum's holes which… made things a bit odd so to speak.

However a moment later, a portal opened nearby to show Emerald, Neko, Me-Mow, Obsidian, Maite, and Lillum while Emerald had a notepad in hand.

"Hey Bubblegum, just stopping by to tell…. Wow… guess we missed one hell of a party or something in here." Emerald said when he and everyone else in his group blinked a few times when they saw the multiple people on the bed while Ruby just chuckles and waved to her parents like this was nothing.

Finn, Jake, Lady and Bubblegum were a bit surprise when they saw them however Finn had this question.

"Okay… Uh… who's the woman with pink hair and the feline that surprisingly looks like Me-Mow?"

Emerald, Maite, and everyone else in the group looked at one another before Maite smiles in a teasing way before she walked to Finn and said this when she surprised him by giving him a hug and even gripped his ass like she was examining him.

"Oh, I'm Ruby's mother, names Maite… Queen of succubus's… and that Feline who looks like Me-Mow is Neko, Me-Mow's mother who by her shitty ex of a husband, was forced to abuse Me-Mow thanks to a curse he cast on her which showed that he was part wizard and her guilt caused her to leave her before things could be explained… and as for the sexy demon parts, thanks to an illness that she nearly died from, Emerald helped her by transforming her into a Low ranking succubus that Emerald claimed as his own for a few reasons that can be explained later…. But thats for later… mind explaining the situation so we can get up to speed?... I mean I may have to have a little taste of you since your about to be an in law of this family if I'm reading the room right." Maite said with a teasing tone while her massive breasts pressed into Finn's face when Maite floats a bit to tease him more.

Emerald just chuckles before shaking his head before saying this.

"Better be quick Finn, Maite does have a habit of getting her way the hard way if you don't talk." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn blushed brightly when he was this close to Maite's breasts before he pulls his head back before speaking.

"Uh… okay me and Ruby went to visit Bonnibel to see how she's doing but first we went to see Jake and Lady and after talking… Jake and I patch things up. That's when I heard that BP was pregnant. Of course Ruby gave me some… words wisdom but I'm making sure to be supportive for Bonnibel and plus Ingrem seems an okay guy. Then one thing led to another and here we are." He said while blushing at some parts before remembering the warning.

"Ah, so you feel left out do you?" Lillum said when she walked up next to Finn with a lustful grin on her face, granted he may not be fond of Lillum, but even Finn had to admit that he must have some kind of odd luck with getting it from so many shapely woman like Ruby and Lillum… and Maite if the situation was any indication from the look on her face.

Finn was now blushing mad knowing he's between two busty women.

Emerald laughed at that and the look on Finn's face before saying this.

"Alright, Maite you can have fun with Finn if you want, I got some things to discuss with Neko anyway about being my attendant since Iris is about to Rank up and go on her own, and Lillum, remember the deal, you don't just have Finn after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he placed a hand on Neko's ass and moved her so that she was pulled next to him before he starts walking away with a surprised Neko in tow while Maite said this when the duo left the room.

"Well Finn…. You heard him… ready to have some more fun from the Queen of Succubus and the Princess of Bondage?" Maite said before she and Lillum gave Finn lustful looks.

Finn blushed at the looks before he remembers what he and Ruby did when she transforms to Lillum.

It gave the human some confidence when said this.

"I say… bring it on."

Everyone who didn't know what that burst of confidence came from which caused Ruby to giggle before saying this.

"Before anyone questions that… lets just say I took Lillum's form so Finn could let out his frustrations out on… and in me…. Sorry Lillum but I don't think you'll have much fun breaking Finn in later when he tries to break you in." Ruby said with a grin on her face while Lillum blinked a few times at that.

Jake, Lady Bubblegum and Me-Mow were a bit surprised before Me-Mow chuckles before she said this.

"Hehe… damn. Guess there's more to the hero than meets the eye."

Obsidian chuckles at that before he said this when he leaned down to whisper in Me-Mow's ear.

"Ohhh… want to go a round with him?, you need the points after all… and I think you can get some pent up anger out on Finn if you play your cards right." Obsidian said while he stood back up to give Me-Mow a teasing grin.

The feline assassin's eyes widen when she heard that before blushing big when she looked at Obsidian.

Obsidian just chuckles again before saying this.

"I got some paperwork to do anyway to let you join in on visiting the Candy Kingdom, so pick an outfit later after you have your fun, Cassandra can show you the stuff I let the lady's in my harem wear, free of charge to boot." Obsidian said before he bent down and kissed Me-Mow on the lips for a moment and pulled away.

He then walked away before saying this right before he left the room.

"Don't have too much fun though, we only had a few rounds in Emerald's place, hoping to make it so you can't walk right later." Obsidian said while he gave Me-Mow a lustful look even when he vanished from view.

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she heard that before looking at everyone else.

Though some had blushes… most had grins… like Lillum, Maite, Ruby, Ed, Beo, and even Ingrem for a moment, though Ingrem just found this amusing.

Bubblegum was feeling the same thing even though she blushed and grins from seeing that.

Finn, Jake and Lady were a bit surprise when they saw Obsidian do that to Me-Mow before the trio grins at the feline.

Me-Mow continues to blush before she regains her composure and said this.

"Well… since we're here to have fun, mind if I join you ladies with entertaining the hero?" She asked before grinning.

"Well, I'm stuck here for a bit, but I can run the camera if you want so I can edit it and give Obsidian a tape of your entertainment." Ruby said with a grin when she had the camera to to her to show Finn being surrounded by grinning Maite, Lillum, and Me-Mow while the trio gave him lustful looks… this… could be an issue when he remembered how experienced the trio was…

Finn blinks for a moment before he took a calm breath and said this.

"Alright… who's first?" he said before he grins at the challenge.

However what Finn didn't expect was all three grabbing a part of his body and Finn got tossed onto the table while the three ladies stood over him with… horror inducing grins.

"Oh I've been wanting to get some of my anger out on you for awhile…" Me-Mow said before Lillum said this.

"I've been waiting for you to get here for so long…. Time to really have some fun while you can be defiant…" Lillum said before Maite said this with a grin on her face.

"And I want to see what my daughter taught you… and see if I can't show her what I know… I may have taught her what she knows… but not what I know… hehe." Maite said before the trio grin at Finn with some unnerving chuckles.

Finn blinks for a moment before he had this thought.

'_Oh boy.'_

Time then skipped with Finn making a girlish scream when the three ladies start their work and took their time with Finn, all in all…. Finn couldn't move right for hours while Maite, Me-Mow, and Lillum, who took turns to recover, all walked away victorious.

Time then went to a day later with Lady and Bubblegum going to Ruby who stopped by for one last visit before the trial happened so that the trio could pick out something to wear, granted Ruby didn't need the outfit but it was fun to hang out with others… though a question from Lady and Bubblegum did surprise her.

"Huh?, you want to learn how to do what I do to really make a guy cum as hard as they can constantly?" Ruby said with a slightly surprised tone to the duo next to her.

Both women nod their heads at the succubus while blushing before Bubblegum spoke.

"It's just… while being in the Bondage Kingdom, me and Lady learned some things. However, we can never make a guy cum that long and hard. So… we were hoping if you can teach us because Lady wants to do something like that with Jake and I want to do it when I'm with Ingrem and… Finn." She said before blushing.

Ruby didn't really mind if Bubblegum wanted to go to both people, but she did say this while scratching her cheek.

"Well… it's not like I can't… but… well… there are two catches, three if you want to go into detail…. You can call Ingrem first if you want so I can give a demonstration." Ruby said since she couldn't exactly put this into words.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she blushes a bit and said this.

"O-Okay."

A few minutes later, Ingrem and his brother, guess they normally travel together, came into the room before Ruby said this with a grin.

"Well I just needed Ingrem here, but Beo and Ed can help you two with practice, I'll explain what these two want first." Ruby said to the wolfman trio while pointing at Bubblegum and Lady before Ingrem said this after a minute.

"So… they want you to teach them on to how to… drain us better?" Ingrem said when he had trouble putting it into words before Beo laughed and said this.

"Don't be shy bro, seems these two want to know how to really please a cock and who better than to ask then a succubus." Beo bluntly said before he looked to the two ladies next to Ruby with a grin on his face.

Lady and Bubblegum blushed brightly a bit when they saw the wolf trio look at them.

Ruby nods before looking back at Bubblegum and Lady.

"Right, so long story short, while it is possible to teach you two on how to really drain a guy's balls in an instant and beyond when you make him produce more, there are three things to keep in mind." Ruby said while holding three fingers up.

"First, you two are not succubus's, so you two can't change semen into energy, so I'll use Beo here to help me demonstrate on how much to make, Bubblegum, you get with Ingrem, and Ed, you go to Lady." Ruby said before Ingrem smiles a bit when he got next to Bubblegum while Ed zoomed over with record speed to look Lady up and down while his gaze went to her breasts and ass… mainly her ass… which made everyone sweatdrop before Beo grins when Ruby got next to her to help explain the spell.

Lady blinks before blushing a bit brightly when she saw Ed look at her ass before thinking.

'_**He must be a super assman.'**_

Bubblegum blushes before she scoots a bit closer to Ingrem.

"Second, expect the male or female with a dick to be extremely hungry after this since I repurposed the spell so that it uses the energy a person gets when they eat for fuel." Ruby said before she knelt in front of Beo before she said this.

"I'll get to the third in a moment, but mind showing me what your packing Beo?" Ruby said when she licked her lips when she saw Beo's sheath that hid his dick.

Beo grins before he said this.

"If you want to see the goods young lady then you have to work for it."

Ruby grins at that before saying this.

"Hooo… I was planning on letting you use my big round breasts after you opened my little gift, but if I have to do the work then I might as well just stick with a simple handjob." Ruby countered to show Beo she wouldn't break easily while she teased the wolfman by showing her breasts which spilled out of the shadow like dress before she was fully nude when it vanished before she starts playing with her breasts to give Beo a good show.

Beo stared at that scene before he felt his dick get erect as he thought of those melons smothering his wolf cock.

Ruby grins at that before saying this when she used her arms to press her breasts together after placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah… I see my gift is here… well go ahead, fuck my tits till your satisfied." Ruby said before she used a bit of her drool to lube her breasts up.

Beo didn't need to be told twice before he grabbed Ruby's breasts and slides his dick in before he starts moving his dick.

Ruby lets outs pleased moans each time the tip of the dick popped up from between her large breasts before saying this.

"So Beo… how do my tits feel?, doubt many can match huh?" Ruby said with some pride in her voice when she could see how hard Beo was thrusting his hips.

Beo shudders as he continues to thrust his dick in and out before speaking.

"N-No question about it. This feels awesome. Finn is one lucky man."

"Hehe, well if I am ever in the neighborhood, I'll see if you and any of your pack want to have fun, I do need to feed after all." Ruby said while she watched Beo's dick go faster and faster while precum was leaking out of the tip when she licked up with her tongue while Bubblegum, Lady, Ed, and Ingrem watched… though Ed and Ingrem did get erect dicks at the sight since Ruby looked like she was enjoying herself and Beo looked like he was in heaven right now.

Lady and Bubblegum noticed before said duo lightly grabbed Ingrem and Ed's dicks before they slowly stroke them.

Ingrem and Ed jolt, but instead of saying anything, Ingrem just used his hand to lightly finger and rub Bubblegum's folds while Ed just licked his middle and ring finger before he starts to finger Lady's ass with the two digits.

Said women jolt before they went a bit fast on their stroking before a moment later, Bubblegum surprisingly leans her head at Ingrems neck before she actually starts nipping at it.

Ingrem really jolts from that before he grins a bit before returning the favor by lightly nipping at her exposed neck and speeds up his rubbing and fingering while Ed, though crazed to an extent, was mainly woman crazed so he used that insanity a bit by adding a third finger to Lady's ass while he gave her a grin when he slowly added a fourth finger.

Lady jolts again before she sent Ed a slight grin before she brought her other hand to the wolfman's balls and starts to roughly fondle them.

Ed jolts from that before he lost some restraint and added his thumb before he starts to fist Lady's ass without holding back.

Lady groans a bit before she had her hands tightens a bit as she continues to fondle Ed's balls while stroking his dick.

A few minutes pass with the trio having their fun till Ruby noticed Beo's dick twitching before saying this to get everyone's attention.

"Alright Ladies, rule three and you can add this to the first part since your no Succubus… and Beo, mind if I lead for a moment?, or do you want to finish yourself, either way works, I'm just trying to give these two a good lesson, though the lovesick duo there and the Ass man of the year seems to be to distracted and is distracting Lady to notice." Ruby said to tease the four, mainly Lady and Bubblegum since Ed was mostly a friendly insane wolfman and Ingrem was fond of Bubblegum so she doubted a little teasing would work on him.

Beo chuckles before he spoke up.

"Hehe… you can lead. I'm just enjoying these juicy melons here."

"Hehe, well enjoy away, I'll give you a bit extra and make it strong enough you go flaccid in one shot… you'll actually feel satisfied after this… better warn your brothers at least… cause you will howl like no other when it happens." Ruby said before she gripped her breasts when Beo let go and she starts to move them for him on his dick when she could tell that he was nearly there when his dick pulsed like mad.

Beo groans and shudders as he enjoys this treatment while Lady continues to get rough on Ed's testicles.

Bubblegum keeps stroking Ingrem's dick with one hand before she brought her other to rub the wolfman's cheek.

Ingrem did feel a nice feeling when Bubblegum did that while Ed really enjoyed it when Lady got rough with him before Beo could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer when Ruby keeps her onslaught up with her breasts until…

Beo growls before he felt his dick spurt his cum after the head of his dick popped out.

However…. everyone saw Beo howl like he never howled before to Ed and Ingrem's surprise, not even when Beo lost his virginity to that Naga woman who visited their tribe once did he make noises like that… and unlike normal loads, since everyone could see it... he came like a geyser, in fact it wasn't even pulsing, just one massive stream of semen that didn't seem to end while Ruby worked her magic and the floor behind her already starts to get messed up.

Bubblegum and Lady were shocked at the amount Beo let out while blushing a bit.

Ingrem and Ed did worry about Beo… but when they looked to his face… they saw his expression and got a bit surprised at what they saw.

Beo's had a look of both pleasure from releasing his load but also a strained look of a little pain.

That's when he had this thought.

'_Oh fuck I never came this long and hard before. I feel like my balls are gonna be turned to raisins at this rate.'_

However before that could happen, Ruby stopped the magic which caused Beo to let out one last spurt of semen on her face before Ruby looked at Beo with one eye closed thanks to some semen before saying this when she saw his dick already going back into the sheath.

"So… think I make the cut for more sexy wolfmen like yourself from your pack?... I can even do this to have fun with the ladies there." Ruby said before she used her magic to clean her body off and shapeshifted into a very beautiful wolfwoman, if one didn't know better, she could be mistaken for one of Beo's pack while she gave Beo a fanged grin.

Beo pants a bit for a moment before he surprisingly blushed at how beautiful Ruby looked as a wolfwoman.

Ingrem and Ed, instinctively did the same but shook their heads after a moment since A, Ingrem knew it would be rude of Ingrem to think that when he had Bubblegum right now when she was pleasing him, as for Ed, under that insanity, he still had his instincts so he knew how to avoid most dangers.

Bubblegum and Lady noticed after they blushed a bit from Ruby's new look.

Lady lighten a bit on her grip to Ed's balls letting him know he chose right while Bubblegum surprisingly kiss Ingrem on the cheek for being a gentleman.

Ingrem blushed more from that while Ed shuddered with pleasure since he really enjoyed this right now before Ruby spoke up to get the groups attention.

"Pop Quiz you two, did you see the issue I was talking about when I had Beo blow like a fire hose?, key hint, you and Lady are not Succubus's." Ruby said to see if the duo payed attention.

Lady and Bubblegum blushed a bit after remembering the amount Beo released before they nod their heads at Ruby.

"Alright, can one of you give the answer then if you were paying attention?" Ruby said before she took a moment to feel how light Beo's balls were before grinning at her work before she stood up and placed a hand on her hip while she looked at Bubblegum and Lady.

Said duo looks at each other before Lady spoke up after looking at Ruby.

"**Well at first you were moving your breasts for some time until Beo let out a lot of cum. Then you suddenly stopped it."**

"Hmmm… not quite the answer I was looking for, want to take a crack at it Bubblegum?, your smart so you should figure it out instantly, remember your not a succubus… so you can't do...what with a load of semen that you can't handle?" Ruby said like she was trying to lead Bubblegum somewhere.

Bubblegum tries to remember before spoke up.

"Turn cum… into energy."

"Bingo… with the amount of semen that enters you, well for Bubblegum it would have to be the ass if you want to try it, but you'll be coughing up semen for awhile if your not careful and Lady would be sent flying if she used her pussy, would be funny to see, but you get why I'm warning you two about it right?, I can teach you, but unless your a succubus, then no vaginal until you have the baby Bubblegum, only use it when your stroking your man off or when you use those tasty ass cheeks of yours, of course you can go anal but like I said, careful about that since it will be too much for your stomach to handle, so try it someplace where you don't mind a mess." Ruby said like she was giving the duo a lecture.

Lady and Bubblegum gulps at the warning before they nod their heads at Ruby before Bubblegum looks at her stomach before patting her stomach a bit.

Ruby looked and smiles a bit before saying this.

"Now since you two are a bit busy, why don't you two try the spell out after I teach it to you two, remember, no vaginal for you Bubblegum and while Lady can try it, she should remember my warnings." Ruby said before she approached the duo and placed her fingers on their foreheads before a flood of info enters their heads that showed them how to do the spell and how to do it safely before Ruby pulled her fingers away with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum and Lady blinks in surprise when they felt the info on how to use the spell in their heads before Bubblegum spoke.

"W-What did you do?"

"Just a little trick I know with projecting mental images, I have the ability to see far away places and I can even project them in real time for others to see, little work here and there and boom, I can instantly teach whatever I know to others, though I make it a point to make sure that people are well informed first, even showed Finn what happened to you in the Bondage kingdom on your first Day and with Ayuyat as well… and even how kinky you were with Sake… didn't expect you to use her dick like that but I guess like succubus's, you can't judge a book by its cover right?" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise after hearing that Finn now knew what happened before blushing big.

She nods her head a bit before speaking up.

"You have a point."

Ruby grins before saying this.

"Oh and there is more stuff to teach like…." Ruby said before the scene dramatically shifts back to the Candy Kingdom with many Royal's appearing and many others, mainly the people who didn't live at the Candy Kingdom without princess Bubblegum leading the place before a small group, Emerald, Neko, Me-Mow, Bubblegum, Finn, Ruby, Obsidian, Demonga to some surprise, then again he was a sibling who ruled there, Ingrem, Beo, Ed, Maite, Iris after she ranked up recently, and armed guards from the Bondage Kingdom were around them all, Emerald, who still kept things silent about Marceline, signaled her to follow at a distance so she could really surprise everyone when she enters the kingdom, thankfully no one noticed the signal… all in all, things were going smoothly and Bubblegum and Me-Mow were sporting new looks while Neko was dressed up for the occasion.

Bubblegum was seen wearing skin tight black leather jeans, sandals and a white shirt that comically said "Queen of the Castle" while the jeans seemed to stretch and was lowered a bit to keep the tight waistband from hitting the baby bump on her stomach.

Me-Mow was wearing a revealing assassin themed outfit that just screamed out to others that she was not only one to not mess with, but also that she would dominate anyone if given the chance, it looked like she wore two bandages on her arms which seemed to hide something, maybe hidden blades if the assassin themed outfit was any indication but with the lack of clothing that showed her back, with the tight leather pants, and some boots that looked like they matched the outfit, Me-Mow looked both beautiful and deadly while she walked alongside Bubblegum to protect her with Obsidian was behind Bubblegum with a grin while Ingrem was on Bubblegum's other side… all in all, Bubblegum, though a prisoner, seemed to have many allies now that she could see how many people where around her.

A lot of the royals were a bit surprise and confused with the way Bubblegum was dressed but shocked when they saw Me-Mow since they heard of her and how she's now protecting the Candy Monarch along with the aid of the mysterious wolfman and Obsidian guarding behind her.

They now wondered what happened at the prison that caused Bubblegum to have allies.

However that was not the only thing on their minds. They did wondered who Obsidian and Demonga were. Then of course there's Ingrem with his brothers, Maite, Iris, the feline/succubus that almost looks like Me-Mow and finally they now wonder who Ruby was and why she wrapped her arms around Finn's arm.

Speaking of the human, the princesses were still worried if Finn was mad at them after Bubblegum's trial. Some of them had tried to reach them but no such luck.

But not only they're worried if Finn was mad but some wondered if Bubblegum… had somehow gained weight.

A bit later, the group was in the room where Bubblegum's trial was with Lillum as judge again, while Obsidian and Demonga sat at her sides and since many others were there, the entire group moved to the much larger throne room while many chairs were pulled out and Bubblegum sat in one while Toast Princess sat on the throne, she was temporarily ruler after all and the Advisor was the guy who questioned Emerald awhile ago, seems Marceline wasn't here yet, but Lillum didn't worry when Emerald told her that she would be there and make an entrance, Phoebe, CB, and her guards walked in when they saw that the room that Phoebe where the trial was held last was empty... And when she saw everyone, she had this expression when she not only saw Bubblegum with a bigger stomach, but Finn with Ruby and many others who were not familiar to her.

Phoebe was confused on the new faces but she was more confused when she noticed Bubble and Finn before thinking.

'_This is weird. Who are this new people? Bonnibel looks… different and… has she gained a bit of weight? Also… who's that girl on Finn's arm?'_

However, before she could ask the group some questions, Lillum spoke up to get everyone's attention which caused Phoebe, CB, and her guards to take a seat while Lillum smiles when everyone fell silent

"Hello everyone, for those who may or may not know, I am Lillum, Princess of the Bondage Kingdom, and for everyone, these two next to me are Demonga, the holder of Absolute Law in my kingdom, and Obsidian, the kind hearted prince of Chaos, odd titles I know, but if you know their personalities, then it would make sense, I am in the middle, so not too far either way, say hello boys." Lillum said before Obsidian waved to everyone with a friendly look on his face… though Demonga didn't while he gave everyone a cold emotionless look.

Some of the princesses did smile before blushing a bit to the kind prince while the rest shivered a bit when they saw that look and can see what Lillum meant.

Lillum however ignored the looks to say this.

"Now, we are gathered here for the Trial of Marceline Abadeer, Queen of the Vampires…." Lillum said before grinning when she said this when she sensed something.

"And recently… a pretty sexy Succubus as well." Lillum said before a portal opened in front of everyone to mosts shock while Ruby grins when Marceline's in her new sexy form to most walked out of the portal with a grin on her face before she said this.

"Man, I am really glad that I learned that trick." Marceline said like she didn't just pop into the room like this was normal for her.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she saw Marceline even though she saw the recordings.

Finn also blushed but was shocked when he saw the Vampire Queen/Succubus before spoke up.

"M-Marcy? Is that you?"

Marceline grins at Finn's reaction before she said this when she placed a hand on her hip.

"What?, too sexy for you Finn?, heard rumors you had that Ruby woman take my form in the act, might as well upgrade that to this form… and before anyone asks, apparently my mom was a succubus but because of various issues, I recently awoken to that thanks to this guy's wife… though… Maite, Emerald and I did have quite a bit of fun at my place… though the real perk was getting rid of that old couch of mine and Emerald replaced it with a new one that no one has to break their spine on." Marceline said while Emerald chuckles while rubbing his back when he said this.

"Before we get anywhere… can everyone who had the misfortune of sitting on Marceline's old couch please raise your hand, if so, my condolences for your spines." Emerald said while he had Neko check his back to see if his spine was still straight.

Finn was shocked to find out that Marceline's mom was a succubus and also learning that Maite had fun with her. Though he had a feeling that Emerald joined since he was not only there to get rid of the couch.

However he was shock before blushing in embarrassment when Marceline mentioned that.

He now wondered if Ruby told some people.

The princesses, along with Phoebe, were shocked when they heard about that part about Finn and Ruby before Phoebe had this thought.

'_W-Wait… Finn and this Ruby girl are dating? Why didn't Finn tell me?... *Record Scratch*... wait… why was I bothered by that? Finn and I are friends. It's not like I still have feelings for him.' _She thought before somehow remembered that day during Bubblegum's trial when Finn kissed her cheek when she tried to cheer the human up.

She didn't know why but it made her feel… warm. Same feeling she had they kissed the first time.

Phoebe blushed a bit before she shook her head before thinking.

'_We are only friends. I think.' _She thought while wondering if she possibly still harbor any feelings for Finn deep inside.

Lillum then spoke up to calm everyone around her down before saying this.

"For those who don't know, Marceline is here mainly for the Vampire cloud incident, if left unchecked, it could have rampaged around Ooo, and then there are the Vampire King and his court, the King and the Fool was absent, but thanks to The Empress, she nearly had the Ice King bring Finn to her, though considering the state of his mind, I doubt he was under hypnosis, the Hierophant went around to frighten many with his shapeshifting powers and the Moon… well… laid some kind of eggs… and chased Finn and Jake into the Candy Kingdom where she nearly killed Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and Marceline herself, I have a few more minor ones but that is the main Ooo level threat incident that the Bondage Kingdom will charge for, Marceline, do you have anyone or anything to defend yourself or do you admit your guilt to having Bubblegum remove your vampiric essence to cause the incident in the first place?" Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

Marceline rubbed her arm a bit since she felt it was her fault that the Vampire King incident happened before she spoke up.

"None your honor. I plead guilty."

"Very well, unless someone wants to say anything, I will suggest for the jury, the legal royals to think like you did last time, logically, and think of what could have happened if that Vampire cloud went wild, remember that a volcano strike, though ineffective, and backfired, showed that it wouldn't be slowed down at all, and while people could be saved, it showed it wouldn't last, granted Marceline did save the day in the end, but she did cause it herself by asking Bubblegum to remove the Vampiric juices from her." Lillum said when she looked to the other Royals who were not a suspect, they did hear Marceline say she was guilty from her own mouth after all.

Finn and Bubblegum would want to say something but knew it wouldn't matter since it still points to Marceline.

All the royals did took sometime to think on this since Lillum was right because the Vampire Queen did cause and she did plead guilty.

After about 10 minutes or so, Lillum said this when everyone seemed to have made their choice.

"I suggest a 30 minute recess so the jury can talk with one another about their choice and come back so we can finish this trial, all in favor?" Lillum said when looking at everyone in the room.

"Aye." The royals said in unison.

"Very well, court is adjourned for now, return in 30." Lillum said before summoning a gavel and knocked it on a part of her chair to make a noise to tell everyone to do what that want for now for 30 minutes.

The princesses all stood up and walked out in a single file before a moment or two, it was Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Me-Mow, Neko, the wolfman trio, Emerald, Maite, Ruby, Iris, Lillum, Obsidian, Demonga and surprisingly Phoebe with CB and her guards.

Finn looks at Marceline with concern before speaking up.

"You okay Marcy?"

Marceline however grins at Finn before she said this.

"Eh, I'll live so to speak, I'm part succubus remember?, might as well make that place my feeding ground if you get my drift, and since your going to be there, well… I could use a break every now and then so we can hang out or..." Marceline said before trailing off with a teasing tone to Finn while she winked at him.

The human blushed a bit when he knew what Marceline meant which caused Bubblegum to sweatdrop and Phoebe… to narrow her eyes a bit before she heard Finn say this.

"S-Sure Marcy. I wouldn't mind." He said while blushing a bit.

Emerald laughed at that before he said this when he approched Marceline and gripped her ass with one hand.

"Hehe, hear that, seems you have two guys with impressive records going after you." Emerald shockingly said which made sense only to Marceline, Maite, Ruby, Lillum, Neko, and Iris.

Finn was shocked to hear that Emerald wants her.

Surprisingly deep down, the human cared deeply for Marceline and it seems he's going to need to bring up his A-game if he was gonna win.

Marceline didn't know why Emerald said that but when she notice the look in Finn's eyes, she can see that he was determined to… claim her? She now wondered if Finn felt something for her.

However there was still one problem. She still has to decide who she go with. Finn has been her friend for as long as she knew him while Emerald… Emerald has shown her things and felt her heart flutter by his charm.

Now if she picked Finn, Emerald would probably not feel upset. Finn however… she worried now that if she picked Emerald over him… she then would believe that her friendship with the human will be over. That was something she didn't want to see.

Bubblegum could tell what Marceline was thinking before she had this thought.

'_Uh oh, looks like Marceline is having a difficult time choosing. It's like with me, Finn and Ingrem. However I do have a way to be with both men but for Marceline… something tells me she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on.'_

Phoebe who was watching this this surprisingly felt jealous she heard Finn was after Marceline before thinking.

'_Why am I feeling jealous? Finn and I are friends. Plus even if I did have feelings for him, he's dating Ruby. But he also wants Marceline with the way he looks at her. Though it's not like he can get multiple lovers or have a harem. And even if that were true, it's not like there will be a chance for us. Even if he kissed my lips…' _She thought before stopping when she wondered why she thought that before having a slight blush.

A moment later, Emerald said this to Marceline with a grin on his face.

"So Mar Mar, want to take that 30 minute break and head somewhere private so we can get you topped off?, or want to wait for later when you're in the Bondage Kingdom so we can really get down and dirty?" Emerald said with a teasing grin, seems that when Marceline's new form was revealed, Emerald didn't have to hold back anymore.

Marceline blushed a bit at the suggestion while Finn didn't like what he heard before he spoke up.

"Objection!"

Emerald blinked before looking to Finn with a grin before he said this.

"What?... you're sharing Bubblegum with Ingrem since he's the father of her kid, so why not share Marceline for now until she makes her choice?" Emerald said with a challenging grin on his face… and all while Phoebe and CB could hear everything… Bubblegum… pregnant!?

"Wait… BONNIBEL IS PREGNANT?!" Phoebe screamed before looking at the former Candy Monarch.

Everyone looked at Phoebe before Ingrem said this.

"Indeed, thanks to certain issues, I had no choice in the matter, my name is Ingrem your Highness, and I would appreciate it if you didn't upset Bubblegum here in her current state." Ingrem said with a slight edge to his voice when he got protective again.

Phoebe blinks for a moment before she calms down before speaking up.

"What do you mean certain issues and you had no choice?"

"I'll explain your highness… though that's putting the title lightly on you." Demonga said with a cold tone when he stepped forward and looked Phoebe in the eyes that showed no emotions whatsoever.

Phoebe, though a bit disturbed by that look, raised her eyebrow before she spoke up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple, you attacked the Goblin Kingdom on your own, the Ice Kingdom thanks to Finn, and nearly lost your throne to your corrupt father when Finn tried to win you back, and let Bubblegum, who by the way nearly total your Kingdom walk away on your own terms without even trying to do something to calm the citizens, granted you couldn't help that third one, but unlike most here, you seem to have a track record a mile long for risking Ooo's safety… unlike my sister and brother, I won't show mercy on those who risk this lands safety… many a odd title, but I uphold the law to the letter no matter how cruel it maybe, I had Ingrem use a potion to knock your friend up to see if it can get past birth control pills, safe days are another matter, but I only use it on red rings… trash so to speak." Demonga coldly said like he wasn't threaten by anyone here.

Me-Mow frowns when she heard Demonga insult Bubblegum while Phoebe's eyes widen when she connects the dots before speaking up.

"And yet you're still walking around? What you did was terrible. I don't care what ring Bonnibel had. If my brother did that, I would have him arrested or something."

"Well I'm not your brother or a citizen of your city, and terrible?... tell me, who's the one who risked war?, who's the one who nearly harmed your citizens.. Not I…. And who is the person who tried to attack the Goblin Kingdom single handedly and burn it down… and who melted the Ice Kingdom and harm innocent citizens… make no mistake, you will most likely be a red ring and be treated like trash if you resist, as for why I'm walking around…. I do everything for the sake of the Bondage Kingdom, I push the rules to the limit… but I never break them… ask anyone there…. I punish criminals and break them down so that they won't fuck us all over with an idotic action or move that risks millions…. So I ask you this as a Ruler for YOUR people….what would you do if Bubblegum wasn't a friend?... would you still let her go if she pulled the same stunt?" Demonga said while he leaned down and looked Phoebe in the eyes with a gaze that told Phoebe to think carefully about her next words.

Cinnamon Bun however stepped in before speaking.

"Okay sir. You need to back off."

"Hooo… and what will you do about it… I'm only speaking the truth here… or was the actions of both princesses some kind of mass nightmare… all the enraged Fire kingdom citizens… the threat of war… the assassins from the Goblin and Fire Kingdom… tell me… who needs to back off… me?, a man who wants to protect Ooo and millions no matter how bad it makes me look… or you… a pastry who was recently half baked and became a knight recently… you do well I'll admit… but I have trained my entire life to put people like your Flame Queen where she belongs… back as a Royal… not a power mad anger induced bitch who flys off the handle at a drop of a hat if something doesn't go her way…. I mean why do you think my sister is even doing this?... sure as hell isn't out of spite... she, Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline, and even others here have nearly fucked Ooo over time and again, so why should I show them respect when they haven't shown the planet they live on the same thing?" Demonga coldly said to CB with a surprisingly colder look… and that was scary…

CB however stood his ground and was gonna say something before he heard Phoebe spoke.

"Stand down Cinnamon. He's not worth it or important."

"Says the woman who will be stripped of her rank and treated like trash, I honestly don't care what anyone thinks of me… but ask this… if no one does something… then who will when a large scale threat threatens Ooo and no one's kingdom is strong enough to stop it?, the Bondage Kingdom was formed by multiple ones to combat threats like that… get rid of the Bondage Kingdom… you are personally getting rid of Ooo in the long run… try and remember that before you think I'm just spouting words… Humans have screwed over this planet once… I'm not letting **anyone**…. Do that again, not Royals, Demons like Hudson… or even fucking Globs!, no one should decide the lives of millions like it doesn't even matter to them!" Demonga said while his word anyone… seemed off… demonic or something… but before anyone could wonder what happened, Demonga turned and walked away with a cold look still on his face.

Everyone saw him leave the room before Finn had this thought.

'_I don't care if he's Lillum's brother or the sheriff… but that asshole had no right to talk to Phoebe like that.'_

Obsidian however said this.

"Damn… can't say I agree with Demonga much, but he does have a point, I mean the Mushroom war nearly totaled Ooo entirely, one bad move from a Kingdom and bam… instant repeat… and I doubt it will survive another war like that." Obsidian said while he got an exhausted look on his face.

That's when Finn spoke.

"Still he didn't had to say it like an asshole. If I had my way, I would punch him in the face for talking down to Phoebe. Don't care what happens to me. Going to jail anyway." He said with crossed arms.

"Finn…" Obsidain said to get Finn's attention.

The human looked to the prince to see what he wanted to say.

However what he didn't expect was Obsidian giving him a cold look while the normally kind prince said this.

"**Unless you know the full story… you don't get to decide that… remember, I many a kind person, but Demonga is still my family and he and I lived long enough to live through the Mushroom war… and Demonga saw the absolute worst Humanity had to offer and became determined to not let others go out of control again, long story short that put the nail in his iron willed coffin, he saw the Lich himself form when Demonga was near the blast that made the bastard, same with me as well… long story, we know what the worst War has to offer and we have our own views… but don't you dare doubt Demonga's will to protect this planet." **Obsidian said while he seemed to emit a pressure that made a chill go up everyone's spine… almost… deadly...

Finn and everyone else in the room shivered a bit when they felt that.

However Lillum placed a hand on Obsidian's shoulder before he calmed down and said this.

"I was there as well though as a little girl… shortly after, Life and Death came to us and offered us a way to protect this planet, granted we couldn't change events, but with some work that bent time and space, Demonga, Obsidian, and I were reborn as children to the Bondage Kingdom, so while I can't say I don't get the anger from how he acts, he at least has a reason to be pissed, you can't say it's not warranted after hearing of the things you did right?" Lillum said while looking at Finn, Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe mainly with an analytical look.

Said individuals did thought of that but decided to say thing nothing.

However Phoebe did spoke to Finn.

"Finn…" She called.

Finn turns his head to see the Flame Queen before she spoke up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. But I don't want anything bad or worse happened to you."

Finn felt touched before speaking.

"You know how I would do anything to look after my friends Phoebe. Besides I'm already going to jail. How much worse can I experience."

"Uh…. you are underestimating what happens to a Red ring right?" Lillum said while sweatdropping at Finn's ignorance.

"I know what's waiting for me Lillum. I may not know what a Red ring sees but depending on what Ring I get, I'm going to show Demonga that I won't be broken easily."

"Well… you won't be going to him, red ring or not for two reasons, his track record for breaking his prisoners, Red rings only, is a perfect 100% since he does a good job… and I really don't want you broken Finn." Lillum said while giving some surprisingly effective puppy dog eye while she teared up a bit for added effect to get him to drop the matter entirely.

Everyone was surprised to see Lillum do that before they saw Finn, let go of all emotion about Demonga and his ways, before he walked over and surprisingly hugged Lillum before speaking.

"Hey everything will be okay. No need to cry." He said while not realizing what Lillum did.

Lillum grins when her face was not in Finn's view and gave everyone the peace sign like she won some kind of victory before she went back to hugging Finn.

Phoebe, though shocked, was once again feeling a little jealous wishing she got hugged.

Marceline blinked at the scene before she had this thought.

'_Looks like Lillum wins the academy for best actress. At least it helped calm Finn down. Don't want see him broken from that place.'_

Bubblegum watched the duo hugged before she had this thought.

'_Oh Finn. You risking your life for us is the reason I love you.'_

A bit later, everyone was back in the court/throne room before Lillum said this.

"Now, if the rep for the jury could stand, please speak your verdict." Lillum said when looking at the princesses to see who would step up this time.

Gridlock Princess stood up before speaking up.

"We have your honor. We the jury fine Marceline the Vampire Queen… Guilty for the release of the Vampire King and his court."

"Very well, by the verdict of the other Royal's, Marceline the Vampire Queen, you are sentenced to 5 years in the Bondage Kingdom, you leave in 30 for orientation, please say your goodbyes to some of your friends and lets go, you may bring one personal item like Bubblegum did with one of Finn's hats that I sometimes see her sleep with." Lillum said while grinning a bit when she teased Bubblegum somewhat.

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she heard that while Finn blushed after hearing that part as well before Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"Well I got my axe with me. Girl needs to play some music every now and then."

"Fair enough, say your goodbyes, Bubblegum and Me-Mow will be joining you on the trip back so she can say hello and goodbye to some of her former subjects if she wants." Lillum said to help Bubblegum a bit while being subtle about it.

Bubblegum did felt happy after hearing that before Marceline spoke up.

"Eh don't worry. I'll make this goodby short and sweet." She said before she floats to Phoebe.

"Catch you later Pheebs." She said before offering Phoebe a fist bump.

Phoebe blinked a few times before returning the fist bump before she said this.

"Better knock them dead with how confident you are, will also say this since I'm not exactly closed minded and you can probably withstand fire from an Elemental…. But not bad." Phoebe said when she looked Marceline up and down, granted she had trouble with Finn, but Marceline did dance in the Fire Kingdom once and she did care for Finn as well, though that part with Emerald did throw her off a bit… then again when she glanced at Ingrem and Finn, she wondered what in the world is going on with those three… Ingrem's the father but Finn is a lover?... she would find out later, but for now she was more interested in saying goodbye to the Vampire Queen/ succubus right now.

Marceline blinks for a moment before she grins and takes a glance at Finn, who watching and surprised at what Phoebe said, before Marceline looks at Phoebe and said this.

"Then let me give you… some experience." She said before she surprised everyone and Finn by gripping Phoebe's armor and pulled her up before the Vampire Queen/Succubus leans in and smash her lips on Phoebe's lips.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock from that while everyone else got wide eyes while Emerald quickly pulled out a phone that he had before quickly snapping a few picks… and when Phoebe surprised all by returning the kiss and even hugging her, Emerald got a few good picks as well.

Ruby grins at that before she looked to Finn to see how he was fairing… and really wondering what he was thinking right now.

Finn was watching while his jaw dropped a bit as he blushed greatly from the scene.

However, instead of thinking like Ruby predicted, the human said this.

"Just like I dreamed it."

Emerald then leaned in with a grin on his face when he walked close before saying this.

"Better get a cellphone kid, I'll send you the picks when sort out the best two of the lot." Emerald said before he went back to looking at the two Royal's making out for a bit before Marceline had to pull away when she remembered that Phoebe had to breath when her flames started to dim a little before Phoebe pants for breath.

Marceline thought she went overboard before speaking up.

"Sorry for that but hopefully we'll do something like again even more when you head to the Bondage Kingdom." She said with a grin.

Phoebe blushed brightly from that and all she did was nod when she sat down with a surprised look on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she said this to get a good reaction.

"Plus if you want… we can invite Finn for some threesome action." She said that caused Finn's eyes to widen before blushing at the idea.

Phoebe surprisingly nods again before her mind could catch up with her, guess the kiss slowed her thought process at the moment.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Great. I'll set up the date then." She said before floats to Finn.

Phoebe did have this thought when Marceline left.

_'D-Don't know what just happened…. But… felt nice…. Ugh… what is wrong with me now?' _Phoebe thought when her mind got more confused, granted she wasn't a fully naive person about dating or even sex with women, but this was really confusing her, though she will have to worry about it later when Marceline floats to Finn.

Finn gulps when Marceline got close before the Vampire Queen/Succubus spoke up.

"Did you enjoy the show Finn?" She asked while Finn blushed a before he nods his head.

That's when Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Good. And I did mean when I said that I want to invite you. Wanna see what you can do and I'm sure Ruby can vouch on how good you are." She said before looking at Ruby.

"Oh definitely… and want to really surprise Finn into losing it?, well…" Ruby said before she floats up to Marceline and whispered into her ear for a moment which made Marceline grin… right before her's and Ruby's form's glowed… and a moment later Ruby took the shapely version of Fionna's form while Marceline took her own version of what a shapely Cake's form, a bit more top heavy but not to much before the duo grin at Finn.

Finn was shocked when he realized what Ruby said to Marceline before he blushed brightly like a tomato when he saw both *Fionna* and *Cake* and how great their bods look.

*Fionna* and *Cake* grin at that before *Cake* said this when she, and *Fionna* returned to normal.

"Hehe, your right, seems we can have some real fun with these forms… so Finn what did you think, hot or hot?" Marceline teased when she gave Finn a fanged grin.

The human was still blushing before he said this.

"Way hot."

"Guess that's thats, hmm, got no one else here to say bye to as far as I know, so why don't we get this over with and really party at the Bondage Kingdom." Marceline said with a fanged grin before Lillum nods.

"Very well, please come here so I can teleport you, and the other prisoners here in the kingdom, I'll have Emerald come along so he can use his magic to shield you from the sun." Lillum said before Emerald grins while Marceline blushed before saying this.

"Yeah… one thing first." Marceline said before she surprised Finn by turning to him and lightly kissing him on the lips before pulling away with a grin with a light blush on her cheeks before she went to Emerald and Lillum before the trio waits for every ringed person to get close before Emerald said this.

"Oh yeah, Iris, Neko, mind making sure Jungle is alright?, I'll have to stop by her place since she can't move around much, but mind helping her so she can get ready for me to be there… she is carrying my kid after all and Leonel is guarding her, might as well give Leonel a break for her hard work if you get my meaning." Emerald said before winking at Neko and Iris, mainly Neko since Iris isn't his servant anymore.

Neko blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes Master."

"Great, do well and I'll reward you well Neko, Iris, what about you, one last order before you go out on your own?, I'll make it more the worth the while." Emerald said before wiggling his eyebrows at Iris.

Iris did blush before she spoke up before speaking.

"Like you need to ask Master. Rank or not, I'll still follow your orders." She said with a slight smile.

Emerald grins at that before saying this.

"Nice, I'll see you then to give you your reward… oh and Marceline, instead of the Axe, I would suggest the cherry blossom wand if you don't want me to hold onto it for a bit… remember your sexy ghost friend Blossom?, after we broke Ash… er Ashley in, you got this bitches wand since your the real owner after all." Emerald said while being purposely loud so that Finn, Bubblegum, and Phoebe could hear, and a bonus, everyone else who knew of the royal mc ass.

Finn and everyone else blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"Wait… what did you guys do to the donk?"

"Hmmm…. Oh just gave him some payback and more by having sex with Marceline in front of him, she said how good I was compared to the ass, even gave me permission to call her Mar Mar since I make that nickname sound good, though I'm sure anyone around his size would be much better lovers then the Ass of the year, took his wand since by various magical laws, via Ass taking Hambo and trading it for the wand, and we found out that Marceline, and I by proxy if I put enough energy into it, can summon a ghost that can take the form of a man or woman, though that's just for looks, the Wand's really a lady ghost named Blossom and is hot as hell, can even make clones… but I digress, Iris, Blossom, and I, with her army of ghosts left Ash… or Ashly when I turned him into a woman and after having Marceline fuck her ass, I joined in for a round to have her choke on my dick, but that was for one round… the rest… was Marceline here who broke Ashley in and made her Mar Mar's pet, so… all in all, I helped Marceline get Payback with the Donkette and is probably being used as a toy by Hudson's demons as a gift of sorts, so if I wanted to date Marceline, already got her dad's blessing, now all that's left is to locate her mom and I'll have a full green light… though I'll have Dawn repay me first since she did put Maite through a lot of trouble after all…. Hehe." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Everyone else was shocked at the story while a lot were happy that Ash or Ashley finally got what's coming.

Finn on the other hand had a strong feeling that he might lose Marceline if he didn't do something but was shocked that Hudson gave the okay to Emerald but was more shocked to hear about Marceline's mom before speaking.

"Marcy's mom is alive?"

"Well, we don't know 100%, but knowing Hudson's brother if he's alive, then it's most likely that he kidnapped Dawn and she left Marceline alone to protect her, Maite, Hudson, and I are about to look for various clues and what not from a few sources to see if we can find a lead." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone shocked after hearing that.

Now Finn wished he could do something to help but couldn't since he'll be in prison. That's when his feelings return of worrying for losing Marceline.

"I will say this, the search will happen after two weeks, for those interested in joining, your more then welcome, anyone who had upcoming trials can join to help reduce their sentence, I spoke about it with Lillum and two things can happen, one, you find an actual clue that helps, you get 1 full year off of the 5 year sentence, actually stumbleupon Dawn, you get three years off, can't get a full pardon for various reasons, but that should give future prisoners a reason to join right?" Emerald said while he grins… and Finn could have imagined it… but did Emerald send a grin his way to let him know he was helping or something?

Finn didn't know why or care since he wanted to help Marceline find her mom.

That's when he said this.

"I would like to participate."

Emerald grins when others look at Finn with various expressions before saying this.

"First Party Member… Get!" Emerald said with a tone that showed he knew this would happen while Marceline in the meantime….

Marceline was shocked that Finn would this for her before thinking.

'_He must really care for me.' _She thought before blushing a bit.

"So… anyone else?, we got plenty of Room on the Dawn Rescue team." Emerald said to see if anyone else wanted in.

That's when Phoebe raised her hand.

"I would also like to participate."

"Oh, nice, Party Member 2.. Get!... anyone else or we good now?" Emerald said before two familiar voices spoke up.

"We would like to join." two voices said at once which made the group look to see… Canyon and Huntress who stood near the doors.

Finn was shocked when he recognized the two before he spoke up.

"Canyon? Huntress? Not that I'm happy to see you both but what are you two doing here?"

"Simple, Lillum hired us to be punishers in the Bondage Kingdom, I had nothing better to do so I thought I could pass the time there." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face before Canyon said this.

"And I don't want others to cause mass destruction to the Ooo that Billy once protected." Canyon said with a serious expression.

Finn, though shocked, sweatdrops at Huntress's response before he understood why for Canyon before speaking.

"Well that's understandable."

"Ah, party member three and four… and I can just picture the situations… Canyon dominating Phoebe not only with her large frame, but with her water as well… and for you Finn… well… I bet Huntress's plants can put you into some real binds huh?... hehehe… and don't even get me started with Bubblegum and Mar Mar here….hehe… and if these two can grow a dick… well ladies… good luck with Canyon there… you'll need it." Emerald said before he starts to picture the 6 in various punishment or sex based positions while Canyon blushed a little at that but Huntress didn't even flinch.

Finn, Phoebe, Marceline and Bubblegum blushed brightly when they imagined themselves in that position before Finn had this thought.

'_Okay as blush inducing as it is… I still can't believe that Lillum hired them. I mean Canyon I get since she wants to do what Billy did and protect Ooo but Huntress… still a surprise. Though I hope they don't become my punishers or anything.'_

A moment later, and by some form of Karma that seemed to be out for Finn right now, Huntress and Canyon walked up to Finn before Huntress said this with a slightly amused tone… and that slight show was a bit surprising… though horrifying at what she and what Canyon would say next.

"Heard of the bad things you did to get into this mess… you really must be a beast to get into something like this…. May as well ask Lillum if I can take a few of those punishment days to book you." Huntress said before Canyon said this.

"At first… I didn't believe it, but considering that the Bondage Kingdom never gets a trial wrong thanks to investigations they did… and add the fact that BMO recorded your conversation that Day with Jake on what he told you shortly before the Ice Kingdom was melted... I'm really going to have to make sure you don't do anything bad again so Billy won't roll in his grave." Canyon said before the Giant Water Elemental and the Wood based Wizard gave him a mix of intrigued and slightly lustful looks… though Canyon's did seem a bit disappointed at the info she learned.

Finn didn't the sound of that before muttering this.

"Glob darnit."

Lillum giggles at that before saying this.

"For those who are interested in visiting the Bondage kingdom, either to have fun or visit an inmate, please come to these coordinates on this piece of paper, any map of Ooo will do, long story short, some places may seem different on the way to your kingdoms, but that's mainly for the powerful spells we have that hide the villages in a pocket Dimension of sorts, I would explain more, but think of it like this, you may pass a town or city allied with the Bondage Kingdom, but it could be a wide open plain to you, for example, say there was a town where Finn's treehouse is and normally you only see his place, but if there was a town hidden there and the magic dispelled, Finn's treehouse would have been smack dab in the middle, not saying there is but you get what I mean right?" Lillum said which caused the image of an entire town to appear like magic around Finn's place.

Finn blinked for a moment at the possibility that if there was an invisible town by his house.

"Still, it's not like we do have a town near Finn's home, that was just an example, I mean haven't you wondered why some areas are deserted for miles here or there when they seem perfect to house a town or city?" Lillum said to get the other Royal's to think about it.

The princesses did take a moment or two think on that before they finally get what Lillum meant.

Emerald though did say this to shock all.

"Though considering a lot of my subjects want to come to Ooo, I am considering building a town around Finn's place, Ruby is living with him right now and she's my daughter, a princess, and the Grasslands are not a part of any kingdom and free for grabs as long as Finn, the current resident and by extension, owner of the place, so why not make use of the extra space and make a place where people can come and go, besides, I'm sure Finn would like some neighbours that he can get along with…. Though it will be mainly the succubus kind after all…, but on a serious note, I'm trying to make a portal that will allow my people to come and go freely without having to spend a shit ton of energy and go on hunts so to speak." Emerald said before giving Finn a teasing grin.

Finn gulps knowing his suppose neighbors will be succubuses.

He has no problem with succubuses since he's dating Ruby and he did get fucked by Maite however, he now worries of being the first person they'll see and need his energy and stuff.

That's when he had this thought.

'_Oh Glob I'm not gonna make it.'_

"Well Finn, think it would be alright?, you're technically king of the grasslands since no one else lives there legally." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The princesses perked up when they heard that while Finn felt like he was put on the spot but didn't to look bad in front of Ruby.

That's when the human spoke up.

"S-Sure. No problem here."

"Great, construction will start in a few days so with the magic some of my people use… I would say with careful planning… the place should be town size within a week… City size… a month… as for the portal…. Hmmm… will have to do that myself after fueling up with quite a number of Ladies… so a year if I don't use anymore of my power… give or take a month in case of bad situations." Emerald said which shocked most… a city in a month… in the grasslands?... wouldn't that make Finn a full king or something since most hear that he's dating and most likely in a serious relationship with Ruby?

Suddenly, Lizard Princess spoke up.

"Your ssssaying that Finn is technically King and hessss dating your daughter?"

"Hmmm…. Oh well in a sense we are technically barging in to his land, but Ruby would be the de facto leader of that place since she has a good head on her shoulders, Finn's a good guy but I don't see him leading people anytime soon without training, as for the dating thing… well… it's more like they have a contract and technically that's like a marriage certificate so to speak, and once it's fulfilled, the contract can be dispelled, or renewed like renewing vows… we Sex demons consider Contracts a sacred thing, we may not have things like marriage normally, King and Queen Ranking beings like me and Maite excluded, but long story short, consider Finn and Ruby married in Sex Demon customs, I mean Ruby told me of the conditions that she and Finn made and Human or Demon, Finn will be with Ruby since he cared for her… oh and before anyone asks, one of the conditions is that if Finn dies an early death, he will be reborn as an Incubus… and you ladies know how well I can be in the sex department from the title of King alone… so picture a demonic Finn coming after each and every one of you… minus LSP… so he can feed… I mean I was once Human as well… so it's not like he can't get to my level sooner or later." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he dropped that he was once Human to everyone on purpose.

The princesses all had shock looks on their faces when they heard that before they blushed at the idea of Finn being the same species as Emerald.

In fact, every lady from Ruby, Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe, all the way to the more obscure princess oddly had the same thought with a demonic Finn with a body of a Glob saying this to them with a charming tone.

"_Hello my lady, mind helping me feed?... I'll make it fun after all." _The Dream Demonic Finn said… right before every lady had their own version of a nosebleed and some to even laugh oddly when some got more lost in the fun images which caused Emerald to sweatdrop before chuckling when every lady seemed to be in Lala land when their fantasies ran wild.

Finn blinks before sweatdropping at the women's reaction.

However some of the princesses surprisingly felt disappointed since they believe that Finn is off the market.

However Emerald said this to try and cheer them up… though he did sound like some kind of announcer now.

"Don't worry ladies, remember Finn is going to the Bondage Kingdom in a couple months, one month after Phoebe's trial, remember that as a prisoner, he can't deny your wishes within reason so as long as you visit him, you can make him have fun with you… though I would prefer seducing since its more fun with a willing partner, roleplaying as an unwilling person is another matter if that's your tastes, but long story short, Finn the Human for the next 5 years if he doesn't find anything to help us locate Dawn will be up for anything… and I do mean anything Ladies… he is with my daughter and I heard that Finn can be very surprising depending on the type of game they play… he even had Ruby shapeshift into various people like Phoebe as one of them… *Grins evilly*... so maybe he had her take your forms as well… though for some like Muscle princess, she probably had the muscles to be much smaller… cause you look like you would break a boulder with a simple hug." Emerald said before looking at Muscle princess who instead of feeling down, just grins before she flexed and kissed the muscles on her arms a few times… right before blinking at Finn like she was trying to impress him.

Finn though blushed, flinched when he couldn't believe that Emerald just flat say that before wondering what Phoebe thought since the Incubus just mentioned her.

Phoebe, though blushing like mad, did believe Emerald when Ruby and Marceline shifted into Fionna and Cake before she looked to Finn for a moment to see if he was looking her way.

Finn was indeed looking before he quickly turned his head believing Phoebe was mad.

"Well it's not like I'm a selfish woman, personally as long as Finn tells me if he wants to bring extra women in the group, I won't mind since I will have to go to other men to feed since I can't do the same to Finn normally, Bubblegum and Lady here picked up a trick from me so you better get ready Finn to really appreciate what Bubblegum will do for you later Finn, another condition is that I get to have sloppy seconds with the lady after Finn is done so better expect a horny succubus coming after you ladies if you get it on with Finn and join his soon to be harem." Ruby said before licking her lips at all the ladies in the room… minus LSP.

Finn blushed before wondering what trick Ruby taught Bubblegum and Lady while the royals who blushed from the stare, were shocked before feeling some excitement since most of them believe they have a shot with him.

A moment later, Lillum said this to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, unless anyone else wants to say anything, then some of us need to leave now so Marceline can get into the orientation on time." Lillum said before looking at everyone else to see if that had anything to say.

Before Marceline could do or say anything, Bubblegum spoke up.

"Actually Lillum, there's one thing I have to do."

"Hmm?, like what?" Lillum said when she looked at Bubblegum with the others looking at her as well.

That's when Bubblegum took a deep breath and said this.

"TIMMY!" She said.

Everyone, besides Finn, didn't know why but then they heard some footsteps before they see a big pink cat walk into the courtroom before the cat went up to Bubblegum and rubbed his head on her leg before purring sound was heard.

"Uhhh…." Most said when they didn't expect that to happen.

"A… large cat?" Emerald said when he leaned down to look Timmy in the face when Timmy's head looked his way.

"Yes. I usually call Timmy when I feel down or something. He even helps look after Neddy for me when I'm busy." Bubblegum said.

For most, they would be confused, but Emerald surprisingly said this.

"You mean that big glob guy who sucks on that wood down below the place, guy nearly panicked when I got near him but I used a spell to give myself a calming presence and he calmed down when I was just looking around the place, though was still weary about me, granted I didn't stick around long since the spell doesn't last long and the guy… didn't seem all up in the moment if you get what I mean." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head, seems even for him, he didn't know everything,

Bubblegum, though surprised, sighs a bit before speaking.

"Yes. My brother is very shy and weary of the outside world." She said that shocked many people besides Finn.

"Ah, well why is he like that, granted I can be very intimidating and charming for the ladies, but he seemed…. Not weary… more like… was he dropped on his head when he was born or something?" Emerald asked when he remembered how Neddy acted and he could be wrong… but was there an injury on the back of his head or something which made his eyes narrow in thought.

Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head before speaking up.

"Yes. A while back... he fell on a large rock and one time someone I know was threatening him."

"I see, well I'll try and visit him with a calming spell cast on me, maybe read him some bedtime stories or something while slowly use the spell less and less to see if I can't that big guy to trust me, though I do wonder, why was he leaking something that looked like soda when he sucked on a root?" Emerald asked when he saw Neddy do that a few times.

"Well its Candy Juice. Neddy keeps sucking on the roots which creates the very substance that's been used in the Kingdom for healing purposes and… bathing as well." Bubblegum replies.

Emerald and the others blink a few times before Emerald said this.

"Wow, guess he's so pure in the inside, that whatever he eats gets the same treatment, well don't worry Bubblegum, I'll slowly have guards that Neddy can get used to thanks to the calming spell that I know so that we can teach him the ways of the world, who knows, maybe we could find a substitute machine or something so that Neddy can see the kingdom, granted, would take more time then building a city but one step at a time I say." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he found Neddy interesting.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise for a moment before she spoke up.

"Thank you Emerald."

"Eh, no thanks are needed, though if I do managed to at least get Neddy to not panic in the castle for now, hope I can get a reward later." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

The royals blushed when they new what Emerald meant while Finn decided to not say anything though he felt a little peeved.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she spoke.

"I-I will… make sure to do that."

"Great, so any other large reveals before we leave?, anyone coming out of the closet?, someone commit murder?, I mean seriously, it's one issue after another here after all." Emerald said when he looked at everyone in the room.

Everyone shook their heads before some chuckled when they saw Timmy being friendly with Me-Mow.

Emerald laughed before saying this.

"Hehe, why don't we give Timmy here a more humanoid form and see how he reacts shall we?" Emerald said while his fingers spark with magic while he got a mischivous grin on his face when he enjoyed the look on Me-Mow's face.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised with the way Timmy rubbed his head on her leg before Bubblegum chuckled before she spoke up.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see."

A moment later, Emerald raised his right hand with the magic in it before he brought it down towards Timmy before everyone was engulfed by a bright light before the scene fades to black.

**The scene then opens up with Atomsk, Monica, Heather, Lilllum, Maite and a still frozen Emerald relaxing at the pool.**

**A moment later TME surprised the group when he lands in front of them on his feet when he seemed to have fallen from the sky.**

**Atomsk and the others were surprised before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**TME you're back. How you feeling buddy?"**

"**Better than ever, I'll explain more later… but for now… Heather." TME said when he looked to Heather with a hard to read look.**

**Heather blinked for a moment before she spoke up.**

"**Yes."**

**A moment later, TME shocked all when he gripped Heathers shoulders… and pulled her in for a shocking kiss.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Maite where surprised when they saw TME do that while Heather, who was shocked before blushing big from this.**

**However she surprisingly melts into the kiss since that's what she wanted before Heather wrapped her arms around TME and kiss him back.**

**However TME then dipped her back before his tongue went into her mouth before he quickly overpowered the tongue… and…**

**Heather was so overpowered that she suddenly faints with a happy look on her face while her face was blushing like a tomato.**

**TME pulled his head back before saying this to Monica.**

"**Sorry about that, mind taking your sister so she can wake up safely?" TME said with a grin on his face… seemed to act more like LLP Emerald or the Spirit a bit with that grin… wonder what happened to cause him to act like this.**

**Monica was still surprised before she spoke up.**

"**S-Sure." She said before she and Maite went over and help Heather to a chair.**

**Atomsk then looks at TME before speaking up.**

"**Dang TME. What brought this on."**

"**Eh, I'll fill you in after we fade this intro to black, but long story short… well… seems we have some people watching out for us and helped me realize a few things, like I said, I'll fill you in more." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Though just in case, I will ask that you don't set me up for ladies like that unless you tell me who they are and stop trying to force it… I remember that rope issue on that beach and you carrying me into a hut, funny for the readers but not fun for me when I was chaffed to hell." TME said while he gave Atomsk as half lidded look.**

**Atomsk rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously before speaking.**

"**Hehe… thought you forgot about it."**

"**I walked funny for a few chapters when my legs didn't want to listen to me… I'll remember things like that, anyway, I'll get Emerald out of that ice block and I'll fill you in on what happened to me later, mind leading this out since I gave you a good sight that probably won you a few bets?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk blinks for a moment before he chuckles a bit and said this after looking at the readers.**

"**Okay welcome back everyone. Bet you were all shocked when you saw TME kiss Heather. I know I am. Anyway man talk about a long written chapter. First Me-Mow finally got her forgives from the Amazons if no one noticed. Then we have an interesting reunion between Me-Mow and her biological mom and found out some stuff. At least there's peace between them. Speaking of peace, looks like Finn and Jake are good now. Bet none of you all expect a lemon between Finn, Lady and Ed along with Ruby and Jake moment. BMO is finally growing up. And now the race for Marceline's heart begins. Who will win? I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself. Anyway, sorry if we have to cut this outro short but TME and I have somethings to do. So peace out everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A scene opens up with TME who's trying to calm down a very enraged Atomsk. Seems someone pissed him off greatly.**

"**Dude, you gotta calm down, that guy or gal was just a guest reviewer that you deleted, no use crying or raging over it now, besides, this is payback remember?, why not channel that into really going all out for this chapter?" TME said while he rubbed the back of his head.**

**Atomsk was fuming before he spoke up.**

"**Sure. But first… I gotta release some extra anger that I have by doing... this!" He yells before he pulls out Kylo Ren's lightsaber and starts lashing out at a table with his fury.**

**While that was happening, two stormtroopers, who were walking by, stopped when they heard Atomsk and his strikes before they walked back in the other direction they came from.**

**It wasn't long before Atomsk finally calm down for a moment.**

**TME was hiding behind a nearby couch to avoid the debris from Atomsk's attacks before saying this with his head popping up for a moment.**

"**Is it over?" TME said with a wide eyed look on his face while looking at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk took a deep breath a few times before he spoke up.**

"**Yeah… it's over."**

"**Want… to just go into the story?" TME said to help calm Atomsk down more.**

**Atomsk took another deep breath before he spoke.**

"**Yeah might as well. Probably help me take my mind off of something else."**

"**Right… so like many would ask by now, QUE THE STORY!" TME said before the scene went to the others right when Emerald casts his spell on Timmy.**

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Trial area/ Finn, Bubblegum, Timmy, Marceline, Phoebe, Huntress, Canyon, Lillum, Obsidian, Me-Mow, Ingrem, Beo, Ed, Maite, Various other people around the kingdom**

When the light died down from Emerald's spell, everyone's vision was a bit blurred from that before their gaze starts to return to normal with some rubbing their eyes.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"W-What was that?"

"Hehe, well everyone, once your eyes clear up, please look at Timmy, gave him a real upgrade so to speak." Emerald said while he was seen wearing sunglasses made of Darkness before they fade away.

It took a few moments before everyone's vision starts to clear up before their eyes widen when they saw Timmy.

Seems Emerald either didn't make Timmy Macho or this was Timmy's look as a humanoid… but he looked like one of those feminine pretty boys you would read in a manga with pink hair, snow white flawless skin, and eyes that when opened, showed eyes so sky blue that they seemed to shimmer in the light… though the Ladies and everyone else noticed one critical thing which was nosebleed worthy… Timmy was fully nude… and contrary to his feminine body, he… was well endowed for someone of his stature… around 10 inches or so but hard to gauge with a flaccid dick.

Everyone was still surprised at Timmy's new look before Bubblegum spoke up.

"T-Timmy?" She called.

The newly Humanoid Timmy tilts his head before smiling and with a cat like mew, crawled over to her on all fours and starts to rub his body on her leg which caused Emerald to sweatdrop when he realized that he forgot to give Timmy a more human like mind, he would fix that, but he wanted to see how Bubblegum would react.

Bubblegum though blushes, smiles a bit before she pets the humanoid cat's head.

Timmy smiles at that before purring while Bubblegum's hand hit a few things on Timmy's head and two cat ears appeared.

Everyone else blinked when they saw that before Me-Mow asked Emerald this.

"So… why did you turn… Timmy humanoid?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"Didn't Bubblegum give the OK for that?, maybe I should change Timmy back." Emerald said while he cracks his knuckles when he got ready to change Timmy back to normal.

Everyone watched while Me-Mow took one last look at Timmy before she spoke up.

"Hold on a moment. I wasn't asking you to do that. I was wondering why."

"Well I asked Bubblegum that and SHE gave the OK, wonder if I'm losing my touch and scrambled someone's memories, quick Finn, what's 1005 X 4502?" Emerald said before quickly pointing at Finn.

"Uh... what?" He asked as he got a confused look.

"Great, memories are not scrambled, would have worried if he could answer that, anyway I got permission from Bubblegum a bit ago so why not try to see what Timmy looks like as a humanoid, besides… he seems happy to see you all." Emerald said when he points his thumb at Timmy who was looking at everyone with an excited look in his eyes… and an erect dick when he looked to Me-Mow, Bubblegum, and a few other ladies while he crawled near everyone on all fours.

A lot of the females blushed brightly while Me-Mow and Bubblegum blushed the most after looking at Timmy's erection.

Seems the flaccidness did hide his real size to around 11 to 12 inches before Marceline said this.

"Wow, if he's coming with, mind if Bonnie and I keep him as… our little pet?" Marceline said while looking at Timmy with a lustful look in her eyes.

Everyone, including Finn, Me-Mow and Bubblegum, were surprised when they heard that.

Though the trio knew it was her succubus side affecting her.

Some probably already know what the answer was gonna be.

"Well I don't mind personally, but Emerald will have to give Timmy here a more human like personality before he can unleash the beast with any ladies he meets." Lillum said before she knelt down and scratches the underside of Timmy's chin which caused the now humanoid cat man to purr.

Some of the people were surprised after hearing that, while the rest knew that was gonna happen.

Emerald then grin before he said this.

"So, anything else before we leave?" Emerald asked Bubblegum since she did call Timmy in the first place.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Actually, I think I'm good."

"Right, so we heading back to the Bondage kingdom now?, need to set some things up for the search party and may go around Ooo solo for a bit to at least get to know people, after all, nothing better than an info network is an info network that you can trust." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he chuckles.

Everyone else sweatdrop at that before before Me-Mow walks up to Lillum.

Bubblegum looks at Finn and Phoebe with a smile before she spoke up.

"I'll see you both soon." She said before she starts walking towards Lillum as well.

Marceline grins while she floats to the group with Emerald summoning a demonic looking umbrella made out of shadows for Marceline to hold onto before saying this.

"A bit of practice and you can make an umbrella of shadows or a thin film around you that would be see through so you can stand in sunlight without an umbrella, but I'm sure you would like to hold onto this for now, I can teach you more later when your not busy." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline blinks in surprise when she heard that after grabbing the umbrella before speaking up.

"S-Sure. Sounds like a plan. Thanks Emerald."

"No problem beautiful, just making sure you don't burn up when we get there, I'll go with you to handle Ayuyat if she causes you trouble about it." Emerald said while giving her a thumbs up.

Marceline blushes a bit while Finn feels a bit jealous but doesn't show it on the outside.

"Now then, Canyon, Huntress, since you two are joining as well, Ingrem, Ed, Beo, gather around please." Lillum said to make sure there were no stragglers.

Said trio nod their heads at Lillum before doing just that while Huntress and Canyon got near the teleporting group.

Demonga walked back into the room and saw what was about to happen before he walked near Lillum, Obsidian did the same to the other side of Lillum near Me-Mow.

"Now then, Bubblegum, could you call Timmy please?, we can change his mentality later, but for now, we should get him some clothing, he looks cold right now." Lillum said while she points her finger to a shivering Timmy who sat on the ground, granted he more like plopped on the ground, granted when he noticed his form, he did jolt a bit, but like his cat nature that was still in control, he looked at his body and fingers, even took a moment to poke at his own dick for a second which caused him to jolt comically which made him make a cat like noise that was a mix between a gasp and a mew.

Everyone didn't know what to say now before Bubblegum calls out to the humanoid cat.

"Timmy." She calls with a cute voice.

Timmy jolts before he looked at Bubblegum with a smile before he crawled on all fours to her and rubs his body on her leg again.

Bubblegum then kneels down and wraps her arms around Timmy so he can be warm before Bubblegum spoke.

"Let's get going then."

Lillum nods before she spoke up.

"Alright, just a quick Q before we go, we missing anyone, everyone here?, would be a pain if I have to come back if we forget anyone." Lillum said before she took a quick headcount and when she saw that everyone was near her before she said this.

"Alright, teleporting in 3...2…" Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and everyone around her minus the few who stood away from her, teleports and the room was a lot more empty now.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ front gate/ Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Bubblegum, Me-Mow, Marceline, Ingrem, Beo, Ed, Timmy, Obsidian, Demonga, Canyon, Huntress**

When everyone teleported in front of the Massive kingdom Emerald looked to Marceline to see how she was holding for being in a place that was lust incarnate, would be hard for a succubus to hold back.

Marceline was able to regain her composure for a second before she shudders and asked this.

"W-Whoa. I-I'm feeling… a lot of lust coming this place."

"Well this is the kingdom of Lust, as long as you keeped focus, you'll get used to it soon, anyway follow me, I'll take you to orientation with the others with Ayuyat, you know her right?" Emerald said when he looked to Maite to see what she thought about this place so far.

Maite had a deep sigh before she spoke up.

"This almost reminds me of our home Emerald."

"Hehe, yeah, so after I help Mar Mar here, want to take a tour?, you can join us if you want." Emerald said to help Maite get used to this place.

Maite did a cute thinking pose for Emerald to see before she spoke up.

"Sure why not. Would love to see what the fuss is about."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Great, Marceline, Maite, let's get going, Mar Mar, you can go to the place where Bubblegum is staying at, Lillum told me about Sake and how much Bubblegum loved her drinks before she got knocked up, so maybe you can get what Bubblegum had if you play your cards right." Emerald said while placing an arm around Marceline and held her close to help calm her from the lust around them.

Marceline blushed a bit before grin after hearing that before speaking.

"Well if Bonnibel enjoys that place, then maybe I can wow Sake and see if I can stay as well and maybe me and Bonnie can… catch up." She said before sending the former Candy Monarch a lust filled grin making Bubblegum blushed a bit.

"Great, two tips since I'm sure you and I will get to know one another very soon, there is a 24 hour period from when you get done with the orientation to tomorrow where you can't be forced by others to have sex and etc, two, while I'm not trying to insult Demonga here, but stay out of his territory and away from his group, they really push the limit with the rules to just a hair's breadth of breaking them." Lillum said which made Demonga make a hmph noise before he starts walking away from the group.

"Gotcha and… noted." Marceline said before frowning at Demonga's direction.

Demonga however just gave her a cold emotionless look for a moment before he walked away when he didn't care what she thought about him.

Marceline didn't care what Demonga felt or what he look he gave before Marceline looks at Lillum before speaking.

"So anything else I should know before this orientation thing?"

"Hmmm… Oh yeah, unless you unlock various perks with a card that Bubblegum, Me-Mow and other prisoners have, then you'll have to wear those only, level 1 so to speak here." Lillum said while she points to some male and female prisoners in simple loincloths only.

Marceline blinks for a moment when she saw the loincloths before she shrugged and said this.

"Eh, no problem with that. With my skills, I can gather up some points faster than anyone can count."

"Great, Emerald and Maite will be with you so the rest of us can split up and do whatever we do here, I want to speak with Bubblegum about BMO's new bodies anyway and get Timmy some new clothing, consider them a gift from me Bubblegum since Emerald did humanize Timmy here and he's getting interesting looks from passerby's." Lillum said while pointing around to show some ladies ogling Timmy while he looked around while staying near Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sees this and nods to Lillum before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Do I come as well or do whatever?"

"Well you don't have to come with, your call though on doing whatever you want." Lillum said which showed she didn't care if Me-Mow followed or not.

Me-Mow took a moment think on this before she looks at Obsidian before asking this.

"You have anything to do Obsidian?"

"Not really... asking me on a date or something?" Obsidian said while grinning at Me-Mow when he didn't think that would be an option to her yet.

Me-Mow blushes after hearing that.

That's when she remembered that out of all the sex she and the prince had… they never did had one date.

That's when she took a deep breath and said this.

"Actually… if you want… I would like to go on a date with you." She said while blushing.

Obsidian who didn't see that coming blushed a bit from that before he rubbed the back of his head and said this.

"S-Sure, will need a bit to set up, see you in an hour?" Obsidian said to Me-Mow while he had a slightly nervous look, seems he wasn't one for dates much even with all the ladies he got with, must be the prince thing working in favor or maybe a downside since the other ladies probably don't care about dating, just the sex.

Me-Mow blushes again before she spoke up.

"S-Sure. An hour would be good."

Lillum's eyes sparkle at that before she said this.

"Ahhhh… now I'm wanting Me-Mow to come with us, Bubblegum, mind if we take a detour to get this Kitty ready for her date?" Lillum said to Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum, who was surprised at first, smiles before she spoke up after grabbing Me-Mow's arm.

"Yes let's do it now."

Lillum grins and grabbed Me-Mow's other arm before the duo starts to pull Me-Mow away from the group into unknown territory… the Territory of a makeover for a Date… while Timmy gave chase on all fours.

Me-Mow could not believe this was happening as she was being dragged by the duo before she had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… I can't believe I'm gonna have my first date. But also something tells me that… I'm gonna get a makeover.'_

A moment, later, and the group was now down 5 people down which caused most to sweatdrop while Obsidian chuckles before he said this.

"Wow, looks like sis is having fun, punishments aside, I haven't seen her act like this in, well, who knows how long." Obsidian said with a smile on his face when he watched Lillum leave with Bubblegum, Timmy, and Me-Mow.

That's when Marceline spoke up.

"I guess seeing one of her brothers going on a date must've been the trigger."

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I got a date to get ready for." Obsidian said before he walked away with a grin on his face.

Everyone else blinked for a moment before Marceline spoke up.

"Well now that everything is done, shall we get going for my orientation?"

"Sure, Canyon, Huntress, hope to get to know you two later if you need practice with… punishing someone... three stooges, see you later, my wife, lady sex friend, and I need to go now." Emerald said before he starts walking away from Ingrem, Beo, and Ed with a grin and Canyon and Huntress while winking at them while he led Marceline and Maite away while he had his arms around Maite and Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit before Beo blinks for a moment before he asked this.

"Why call us the three stooges?"

Canyon sweatdrops when she got the reference from a really really old pre-mushroom war video before she said this.

"Well… I think it's because Emerald finds you funny, why not give us a tour of this place instead of wondering what he means." Canyon said to change the subject.

That's when Huntress and Beo ask this.

"What do they get in exchange for the tour?/What do we get in exchange for the tour?"

"Well… we heard about those perk things, maybe Huntress and I can… you know… since were signing up to be punishers here." Canyon said before she lightly blush while she looked down to the four since she was at her usual height right now.

Huntress and the trio blinked in surprise when they realized what Canyon meant before Beo chuckled and said this.

"Well if you two are offering, my brothers and I would be happy to give you both the tour and later give you lovely ladies… a good time." He said with a fang grin.

Canyon blushed a bit at the look Beo gave the two and more when Ed was looking at her with a crazed look before she saw his gaze go to her ass, seems things get interesting soon.

Huntress blinks a few times before seeing what Ingrem was looking at.

Seems he was just examining her with a calculating look before he said this.

"Well seems my crazed brother is going to Canyon here, so I hope you don't mind if I give you some company after this tour is over." Ingrem said in a mannered tone while bowing lightly to Huntress.

Huntress looks at Ingrem for a moment before she shrugs and said this.

"I don't mind at all. Very interested in seeing how you pleasure your mate." She said with a stoic look.

However instead of not feeling bad from not getting a reaction from Huntress, he did surprise her when he took her hand and gently kissed it before he said this when he looked in her eyes.

"Well I'll be happy to show you how I can pleasure a mate again and again, all you need to do is ask, I am a prisoner so no need to hold back on requests." Ingrem said with a slight smile on his face.

Huntress surprisingly had a light blush from having her hand kissed and stuff before she spoke up.

"A-Alright. Show me around first and we'll have some fun."

Ingrem smiles at that before the three stooges and the soon to be two punishers went into the kingdom before the scene went to Marceline, Emerald and Maite when they got in front of the orientation building while a few buses were pulling in.

Marceline sees this before she asked this.

"Guess those are the new prisoners arriving?"

Emerald nods to Marceline before he explained this.

"Yup, pretty much, sometimes they have tagalongs, family or friends, or even lovers to drop them off, but all in all, every person going into that building has risked Ooo's safety in one form or another, others may complain and bitch about it but all in all, these people are either mass genociders or possible Genociders who got stopped before they could do the deed, was trying to sugar coat it but it seems people are just not getting why we take prisoners of this level in, we don't do it for individual based prisoners, the regular law and what not can handle it, but we handle the serious cases that would normally get the death penalty if this was the pre-mushroom war era, it's not like we're outright killing them or anything, that would cause a lot of legal issues that would have been fired at us if this was before the mushroom bombs or the atomic bombs, nuclear bombs, etc, point is, what's worse, 5 years of sex based punishments or waiting in a cell with possible lifetimes of no parole and a death penalty waiting when your old a decrepit?, I can explain much more but I think I made at least one point right?, technically depending on the person, were the lesser of two evils." Emerald said with a serious look on his face with his hands in his pockets when he saw a few prisoners being pushed into the building by Orc guardsman when some prisoners acted up.

Marceline sees this before taking a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Surprisingly… you bring up a good point. And I guess 5 years in prison won't kill me and stuff since I wouldn't want everyone I know and care for see me die."

"Yup, and let me ask you this while we get going, but who is worse, a person out to destroy the world, unintional or not, or the Bondage Kingdom who at a large scale level, is trying to protect it even if most see it as an evil place, personally, I think of this place as a necessary evil, something to make sure the truly evil can be kept in check and changed over the years, for example, did you know Ayuyat was an army commander who once tried to lead an army across Ooo in its early days and Obsidian was the one who tamed that foul mouthed woman?, I mean granted she's still foul mouthed but did you expect her to be army leader material?" Emerald said with a grin on his face near the end after that serious question.

Marceline blinked in surprise after hearing that before she spoke up.

"I guess not."

"Hehe, right?, anyway let's get inside, careful in case of a grabber you may drain them dry before they get to orientation, then again, I doubt the person will complain." Emerald said before he walked by a few prisoners and some female one's blushed when he got close to them.

Maite followed while Marceline who took a deep breath, floats by the prisoners to follow the married duo.

A few prisoners, male and female blushed at them while some gave them cat calls and what not before everyone was in the orientation room, and Emerald, Maite, and Marceline were standing near one another while Maite and Marceline saw how big this place was and how many prisoners and guards were in the room.

"Geeze, didn't think they would have a room this for orientation. What's next, a big screen TV with the Warden's mug on it?" Marceline asked.

However to her shock, a Large TV did appear with a person walking on stage to show Ayuyat on screen, seems the place was upgraded since last time so that prisoners in the back could see her before she spoke up… or yelled this out.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS LISTEN UP!..." Ayuyat said before she starts the orientation for everyone.

Marceline covered her ears before she whispered this to Emerald and Maite.

"_Is there a volume switch on her or is it just broken?"_

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"I wish, thankfully while she can talk at a normal level, but she doesn't have a filter unless Obsidian is around so sorry to say but we will have to power through this." Emerald said while Ayuyat keeps on with the orientation at a shouting cursing level before she got to the perk and point system and the three levels of the Rings.

Marceline heard about the perk thing and she's confident she'll do fine due to her succubus nature.

She was however concerned about the ring thing after hearing about the levels.

She knew that Bubblegum had the red ring but didn't know what she went through for the punishment.

Now Marceline was a bit worried if she'll receive a red ring for the Vampire King thing.

However what Ayuyat would say would be a real interesting thing to hear when Emerald looked to Marceline after Ayuyat said this… or shouts it out.

"NOW LISTEN UP!, GIVE ME ANY ISSUES AND I'LL HAVE YOU CHOKE ON MY COCK LIKE I DID WITH THE LAST FEW BITCHES WHO TRIED TO MESS WITH ME!, A FUCKING PURPLE RINGED FELINE AND A CANDY BASED BITCH WITH A RED RING WHO TRIED TO STOP ME!, I AM NOT… REPEAT NOT… ONE TO FUCK WITH HERE!, I DO THE FUCKING FOR YOU PRISONERS SO I EXPECT YOU TO DO WHAT I SAY OR IT WILL BE YOUR ASS'S I GO FOR!" Ayuyat roars out to everyone.

Marceline however frowns when she heard who Ayuyat mentioned before saying this.

"That fucking bitch."

A prisoner however laughed a bit at that which caused Ayuyat to stop in the middle of her speah to say this.

"And what is so fucking funny you maggot!" Ayuyat said before the prisoner said this.

"S-Sorry, j-just overheard this lady here saying something about you." The prisoner said while pointing a thumb at Marceline while the prisoner tried to hold back from laughing when Ayuyat looked at Marceline with a glare.

Marceline looks at the prisoner with a half look before speaking.

"Hey buddy, remember this phrase… snitches gets stitches."

The prisoner however just gave her a half lidded look before he said this.

"Maybe, but you gotta admit that saying that about the Warden here after all of that would make some laugh even if they don't want to and considering what she said, I don't want to get what the previous two bitches got from her." The prisoner said before he looked away from Marceline while Ayuyat grits her teeth before she starts walking down the stage and past prisoners who got out of her way and towards Marceline.

Marceline crossed her arms as she waits for the Warden to get here.

When the Warden did, she looked Marceline in the eyes and said this.

"Give me one fucking reason I shouldn't make you my bitch in front of everyone right here right now?, you remind me of that fucking cat and Candy bitch, if it wasn't for Prince Obsidian, I would have made that pink bitch choke on my semen as well, got blue balled that day so I wish she was here to finish things up." Ayuyat said while glaring at Marceline.

Marceline however glared at Ayuyat before speaking up.

"Watch what you say bitch. Those two happen to be friends of mine."

"Hooo… so that would explain it, guess trash will hang with trash since you're here, I mean I personally don't care what you think of me per say, but considering who's the prisoner here, maybe you should back off before I make you, unlike most Warden's who back away from not using force, I'm more than happy to make you my bitch, bitch!" Ayuyat said before she reached forward and gripped Marceline's right breast with one hand and pinched her nipple harshly as well.

Marceline hisses for a bit but however she surprisingly chuckles before she said this.

"If anyone's a bitch here I say it's you since I'm not controlled by any Royal prince."

Ayuyat however chuckles back before saying this.

"Well considering who the prince is, I don't mind being his bitch, but you, well, here you have no rank, and once your ringed, you'll be everyone's bitch whether you like it or not… I was taking therapy at Prince Obsidian's and I have a three strike policy… last chance… shut up or I will make the rest of this Orientation for you an unpleasant one… then again from the state of your dress and the energy I can feel, you must be a succubus or part one so I guess a whore like you will like anything I do to you as long as it gives you a sexual thrill huh?" Ayuyat said while she used her other hand to really grip Marceline's other breast hard, more so then the other breast.

Marceline hisses again before she said this.

"You can bitch all you want, I won't surrender easily. Besides even if you think my friends are trash, at least one of them had the courage to ask Obsidian out which he agreed. Bet you never did that huh?" She said with a smug grin.

Ayuyat however was silent for a moment before she said this while shadows covered her eyes.

"You.. fucking bitch… well if you want to play it like that, why don't I do you one better…. I have a special magic to identify prisoners and your Marceline the Vampire Queen, well why don't I tell you this… **once that fucker Finn is here, just to spite you, I'll bring you here while you're ringed and watch while I dominate him, heard rumors that you're having trouble with making up your mind about him and Lillum's Incubus Emerald, so do you really want to go there when I can really make you regret it later?" **Ayuyat growled out darkly to Marceline while looking at her with eyes that practically glow with rage.

Marceline's eyes widen before her eyes glowed red with rage before she used one leg to furiously kick Ayuyat's nether regions.

Ayuyat's eyes widen in shock before she sent Marceline a glare while Marceline unfortunatly didn't feel anything downstairs.

"Bad move bitch… let me tell you straight up right here and now that not even Prince Obsidian can stop me from doing whatever the fuck I want to you now… you attacked me plain and simple, a serious violation of the rules, the fucking head Warden of this place that only the Royal's outrank and I have witnesses…. So do the fucking math… once your ringed and once 24 hours are up, I'll be requesting to personally punish you for doing that, as for everyone here… they are about to see a show right now…" Ayuyat said with rage in her eyes before Emerald said this to get her attention.

"Err… Ayuyat… May I interrupt?" Emerald said to get the enraged Warden's attention.

Ayuyat look up before she asking this.

"What?" She said as she was not in the mood.

Emerald just eye smiles for a moment before he said this when his body radiates power.

"**1st… calm… the… fuck… down… 2nd, if that rage of yours clouded your mind, you should get a reminder that I am Lillum's Incubus Emerald, Kind of Sex demons, 3rd, my Daughter, Ruby, who is dating Finn right now will be with him during his orientation here IF, I repeat IF, he is found guilty so just a word of warning but my daughter will make you her bitch if you push things too far… and 4th… while I can't stop you from doing things to Marceline since she did break the rules by kicking you… Take things too far and you'll be dealing with one pissed off Incubus who's trying to get with this lovely Vampiress over…"** Emerald said with a demonic grown to his voice.

Ayuyat though enraged, shudders at the power she felt along with the threat and realized she has no chance against Emerald before Ayuyat tries to calm down.

Marceline, while still being gripped Ayuyat, shudders as she felt Emerald being serious with the way he spoke.

Maite felt the same, but for different reasons when she shuddered, she was impressed with the power he emitted even when under a contract to make sure his power doesn't run rampant and with how protective he was with Marceline.

"Now then… if your calmed down, like I said, while I can't stop you from doing anything to Marceline now, you shouldn't mess with Finn since he hasn't done anything yet, I mean this is a place for prisoners and your a Warden, a person of the law, and while there is a chance of Finn coming here as a prisoner, he's not one yet, ergo you can't do fucking squat to him at all, innocent until proven guilty remember?, or do I have to bring you to Lillum, Demonga, and Obsidian to suggest a different position here since you seem to have trouble with your anger?" Emerald said while giving Ayuyat a raised eyebrow.

Ayuyat eyes widen a bit when the thought of the three royals coming here and knowing the situation before she slightly shook her head at Emerald.

"Good, oh and before I leave you to do what you want with Mar Mar, I'd like to introduce you to a person, who is uncontracted so she is stronger than I am currently, my wife and Queen of Sex Demons, Maite the Succubus, just to give you a heads up since if you insulted her, I would have made you my bitch right here and now since A, she is unringed, and not a prisoner, and B, my wife." Emerald said while placing his arm around Maite in a loving way.

Maite chuckles before she gave a tender kiss to Emerald's cheek as proof.

Ayuyat's eyes widen at that before she kept that in mind when looking back at Marceline.

"Well you heard him bitch, as long as I don't go too far, I won't have to worry about him or his wife getting onto me, so why don't we get to the fun part for me and I see what you got under that clothing before I make you my bitch to prove to these fuckers that I'm not one to mess with normally, I'm sure everyone here felt Emerald's power so they can't really complain to me about backing away from him, like some old movies say, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way… your choice." Ayuyat said when she was focused on Marceline.

Marceline took a moment to calm down before she spoke up.

"Alright. How you wanna do it?"

"Simple, get on all fours, I'm going for that ass here and now and I don't care if hundreds of prisoners watch." Ayuyat said while grinning at Marceline.

Marceline however shrugged before she spoke up.

"Don't matter to me either way. Might as well give them some material to jerk off."

Ayuyat however said this to Marceline.

"Maybe… but I'm no idiot, I know you succubus's or part succubus's are pretty much kink freaks incarnate so I'll be playing on your Vampire's side's weaknesses to really push you to your limit without going over… like how Demonga would do to really break a bitch in without actually breaking the law himself… gave me a few spells to deal with bitches like you in a just in case moment." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face which didn't seem good for Marceline right now.

Marceline blinked in surprise before she had this thought.

'_Oh shit. Don't like the sound of that.'_

Ayuyat then said this.

"Just to give you a heads up to be fair and to make you nervous, Demonga, Lillum, and Prince Obsidian was alive for centuries…. When Vampires were a serious threat around Ooo, do you think he and a few others didn't learn a few tricks to really make the rare few Vampires that came here in the past pay for some crimes?, at the very least, I'll make these 24 hours one where you won't be able to sit right." Ayuyat said while grinning more at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline's eyes widen when she heard that before thinking this.

'_I can just float you dumb bitch. Although now I really screwed myself a bit after this. Really shouldn't have kicked her.'_

"Oh and just to give you one final mindfuck before I fuck your ass… unless you unlock the perk to use your abilities outside of a punishment room, you'll be walking and physically grounded the entire time so good luck with actually sleeping on a bed bitch." Ayuyat said like she knew what Marceline was thinking right now.

Marceline's eyes widen again after hearing that before she thought two words.

'_MOTHER FUCKER!'_

"Now then… undress and get on all fours bitch… I'm about to make this assfuck very kinky for you." Ayuyat said before she muttered something and her finger glows with an odd light… she then touched Marceline's right breast with it and it actually burned…. Like Marceline got hit with sunlight…

Marceline hisses a bit before wondering what the Nightosphere was that.

Emerald however frowns before he said this.

"Magical sunlight?, hold on, you can't b-!" Emerald said before Ayuyat interrupted him to say this.

"Oh but I am, before you complain, all three Royals and the punishers who had vampire prisoners back in the day before I was here used this spell, long story short, I can use this to paint the dick I will grow in dimmed sunlight, I mean can you complain when most things here would be good for a Sex demon… maybe I should complain to Lillum that your getting in the way of my job?, I'll admit my anger did get the better of me, but you are contracted with Lillum… so I wonder what she can do to you if you get in the way by being partial to this bitch here instead of being impartial to a prisoner like her." Ayuyat said while Emerald stopped saying anything while looking frustrated when Ayuyat had a point.

Marceline couldn't believe what she heard while Maite grinds her teeth knowing that Ayuyat was right since Lillum can use her husband for anything.

Ayuyat grins at that before she said this to Marceline.

"Now then… like I said… off with your clothes bitch and get ready to feel the burn going right up your ass." Ayuyat said while she poked at Marceline's breasts a few times with her sunlight covered finger when Marceline didn't move yet.

Marceline grinds her teeth for a moment before she sent the Warden a sharp glare before she starts removing her clothes.

Ayuyar grins at that before she waits for Marceline to be in the nude in front of a cheering group of prisoners before Ayuyat said this.

"Not bad, large breasts, wide hips, I'm going to enjoy my time with you later if I get permission for a Punishment room… now then… time to show what I'm packing." Ayuyat said before she removed her skirt and when her pussy was shown, she used her magic to grow a dick that was around 10 inches long and 3 in width before she used her hand to stroke her dick while it glows with sunlight and it paints the dick with magical sunlight that stuck to her dick.

Marceline, after removing her clothes, had her eyes widen when she Ayuyat doing that to her dick before thinking this.

'_Glob dammit.'_

"Now then… get into position and brace yourself…" Ayuyat said while grinning at the look on Marceline when Marceline had trouble looking at her dick.

Thanks to her succubus side, Marceline could almost feel the folds of her pussy getting a bit wet before she grumbles something and gets on her hands and knees.

Ayuyat smirks at that before she walks up to Marceline with heavy footsteps with her boots before she was behind Marceline, she then gripped Marceline's waist and forced her ass up so that Marceline was on her hands and feet instead of her hands and knees and took a moment to rest her sunlight covered dick between Marceline's ass cheeks and grinds on Marceline's ass, thanks to it being diluted, the sunlight wouldn't cause real harm but it would still effect Marceline greatly.

Maite felt sorry for what Marceline was about feel while wishing she could've done something.

Some of the prisoners whispered to one another saying stuff like 'I can't believe she's gonna do it' and 'I feel bad for her.'

Others were like "Well she did deserve it" and others were like "Better her than me" while Emerald had a cold look on his face when he saw the expression that Marceline had on her face when Ayuyat grinds her sunlight covered dick on her ass.

Marceline had a slight pained look as she grinds her teeth for a bit after feeling that.

Ayuyat then pulled her hips back, spat once on her hand and used it to lube the head of her dick up, then pressed the head to Marceline's asshole before Ayuyat placed her hands on Marceline's hips and the next thing Marceline felt was something like fire being jammed right up her ass, very deep as well before Ayuyat didn't even give her time to adjust when she starts thrusting her hips fast and hard into the Succupire's ass.

Marceline's eyes widen before she starts to groan loud while grinding her teeth while trying to keep some of her tears from leaking out.

However it seems like Ayuyat was going to try and get her to cry when she covered her hands with sunlight and starts to grope and fondle Marceline's massive breasts when she leaned over the Succupire while thrusting her sunlight covered dick in Marceline's ass.

Marceline's groans got a bit louder when she felt the pain on her breasts but was not going to give the Warden the satisfaction.

Ayuyat however did have one other trick to pull when she leaned back after letting go of Marceline's breasts to say this.

"Quick Q, you may have heard of this dick growth perk… but did you know about some interesting features that can be mixed and matched if your imaginative enough…" Ayuyat said cryptically while she seemed to plan something.

Marceline while trying to be strong was wondering what Ayuyat is talking about.

That was answered a moment later when Marceline, with a dick up her ass, saw a second dick point from between her legs which showed that Ayuyat grew a second dick of all things that matched the first size for size.

Marceline and everyone else's eyes widen in shock when they saw the second dick before Marceline had this thought.

'_Oh Glob. She better not do what I think she'll do.'_

However Ayuyat pulled back and used a hand to stroke it a few times to give the new dick a good coating of sunlight before she aimed the second dick… right at her already filled asshole and said this.

"I meant what I said about teaching you a lesson bitch, and I did say it would be… through… your… ASS!" Ayuyat said before she forced the second dick in and fully hilts both sunlight covered dick all the way into Marceline's ass.

Marceline's eyes widen greatly before she made this noise.

"GAAAAHHH!" She yells at the searing double penetration.

Ayuyat grins at that before she starts to thrust the dicks without letting Marceline adjust again, this time she strength's the magic a bit as well to really let Marceline feel the burn so Ayuyat could break Marceline's control and cause her to cry if she could.

Even though it was painful, Marceline was trying with all her might to not cry as she felt her ass getting brutally pounded before she did this unsuspecting move by biting into her arm to counter the pain.

"Oh fuck no you don't!" Ayuyat said before she gripped Marceline's arms and forced them back and pulled before she starts to wildly fuck Marceline's as with the sunlight covered dicks and everyone could see her face now, Ayuyat used a bit of magic to lock Marceline's wrists together behind her back with cuffs made out of sunlight which burned Marceline's wrists before Ayuyat said this when she pulled back once and her second dick sprung free to rest between Marceline's legs.

"You know what, just for that and I'll change things up by actually fucking your pussy with the lower dick, can't have a prisoner try and harm themselves can they?" Ayuyat said with a twisted grin when she aimed her lower dick to Marceline's pussy and Marceline could feel the head pressing against her folds.

Marceline groans when she felt that before she said one word.

"N-No."

"Hoooo… and why is that bitch?, sooner or later, a sunlight covered dick is going to go in here so why not rip the bandage off now?" Ayuyat said with a grin on her face when she was enjoying this right now.

Maite and some of the prisoners stare with wide eyes while Maite was beyond concerned for the Succupire.

Maite maybe the Queen of sex demons but she wouldn't go that far.

Emerald just had shadows covering his eyes when he had a hard to read expression, but a hand on his crossed arms was clinching hard which showed he was holding himself back from acting right now.

Marceline groans again before she spoke up.

"A-Anything but… t-that."

"And I'm asking… why… I mean like I said, sooner or later… a sunlight covered dick… will go… in here… after all… answer me or I… will… start…" Ayuyat said while she rubbed the head of the lower dick on Marceline's folds.

Marceline hisses a bit before she spoke up.

"I-It wouldn't… m-matter. Y-You'll do it… a-anyway."

"Hmmm yeah I would, but depending on if you answer or not, I may remove the magic on the lower dick at least, give you some mercy… I maybe a bitch but I'm not heartless with reasonable." Ayuyat said while she slowly moved her hand to Marceline's hip again to show that Marceline was running out of time and Ayuyat said this when she placed her hands on Marceline's hips.

"3….2…" Ayuyat said while her grip on Marceline's hip strengthened when she got ready to pull.

Marceline tries to think fast for a good answer but sadly she had none before saying this.

"I-I don't have one."

Ayuyat grins at that before everyone saw in one big thrust, Ayuyat went balls deep into both of Marceline's holes in one go and the head of Ayuyat's dick bursts through Marceline's cervix and the inside of her womb was bathed with sunlight which caused it to glow for everyone to see when Marceline's womb bulged.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline screams again before everyone saw her tongue hanging out.

That's when they noticed her pussy was beyond soaked. Seems she climaxed right after Ayuyat bashed into Marceline's womb.

"Hehehe, wow, would you look at that, forget kink freaks, your a kink whore for cumming like that… wonder what Finn or any of your friends would say in this situation… and they can't do a damn to stop me." Ayuyat said before she starts to thrust her hips hard which caused the dicks to enter and exit Marceline's holes at a fast, strong, rate.

Marceline screams again but was able to turn her head to gave Ayuyat a hateful glare before saying this.

"F-FUCK YOU BITCH!"

Ayuyat however laughs before she said this with a wild look in her eyes.

"No whore!, I'm the one fucking you!" Ayuyat said before she starts to thrust harder and faster and moved Marceline's bound wrists to her mouth and bit into the cuffs which seemed to be more like rope before Ayuyat used her left hand which was coated with light to start spanking Marceline's ass and leave glowing burning handprints on Marceline's ass.

"Gah!" She yelps before groaning a bit at the pain.

For a few minutes, Ayuyat keeps on fucking Marceline while she got more and more rough with her assault on Marceline's holes before she could feel her dicks twitching and after using her left hand to hold Marceline's arms, said this.

"Hehe, bit of a trick that we made to really break a bitch like you in… but quick pop quiz for all who's paying attention and see if you can guess the answer here… Can I apply this sunlight magic to A, my Hand, B, my dick, C, my breasts, or D…. my own Semen!" Ayuyat said with a wild look in her eyes to show what she was about to do with Emerald already knowing the answer with his body tensing up.

Marceline, Maite and a few prisoner's eyes widen at what was about to happen before one prisoner asked this.

"Ummm… all of the above?"

"FUCKING RIGHT!, I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS THE MOST MASOCHISTIC BITCH ON OOO, SHE IS GOING TO HURT AFTER THIS ONE!... RIGHT… ABOUT…. FUCKING NOW!" Ayuyat roars before she came hard in Marceline's holes after hilting her which quickly caused her body to burn from the inside out and her womb bloats greatly with a fiery pain like no other before everyone saw glowing semen pour from Marceline's holes.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline screamed from the pain of having both of her holes being filled with that painful semen before she surprisingly came hard on Ayuyat's lower dick.

Ayuyat groans from that before she keeps on cumming inside of Marceline while semen pooled below them before Ayuyat tapped off after 30 seconds, and Marceline was just dropped onto the ground and sunlight filled semen while everyone saw the expression on her face.

Marceline had a slight blush on her face as her body shudders but surprisingly, you can actually see tears leaking out of her eyes as the pain was too much.

"Hehehe… Hahaha, oh wow, would you look at this bitch… she talks a good game but she's crying now… shows that I'm not bluffing." Ayuyat said with a wild grin.

Maite was shocked at the condition that Marceline was in before she looks at Ayuyat with hate in her eyes before saying this.

"You bitch!" She said before kneeling down to Marceline.

However a Dark mist emits from Emerald before he slowly walked towards Ayuyat.

"You… **idiotic… bitch!" **Emerald said when he got closer to Ayuyat while everyone could see the expression on his face… wide rage filled eyes, teeth mashed together from how clinched they were, veins showing all over his body…. All in all, Emerald looked like rage incarnate now.

Ayuyat gulps when she saw that before backing away a bit before the Warden spoke up.

"H-Hey… remember what that bitch did. I'm legally able to get payback. And don't forget, I can get Lillum too." She said hoping that stops Emerald.

However Emerald moved with shocking speed and a moment later, Ayuyat was held in the air with Emerald gripping her head while his hand covered her face before he said this while holding up three fingers.

"**1st…. Marceline gave you a simple kick… she wasn't ringed yet so unless you knew ahead of time, not even a Black Ringed prisoner would experience that, 2nd, you can get Lillum, but remember I'm the fucking Demon King of sex, any punishment that Lillum does only makes me stronger and if I'm forbidden to have sex for a certain amount of time, well, guess that makes what I'm about to do to you a bit of a last meal for a bit, but I know that at worst, 1 full week for me since I know for a damn fact that Lillum won't go for too long without me… part of our contract after all…. and 3rd… until Marceline makes a choice between Finn and I… She is my woman… and believe me… I hate anyone who harms… what's… MINE!" **Emerald said before he roared the last part when he ripped his pants off and with a quick grip of Ayuyat's hips after using a dispelling magic to get rid of them, summoned a second dick on himself and practically pushed himself balls deep into both of Ayuyat's holes before Emerald starts thrusting away after using a hand to grip Ayuyat's hip while his other held Ayuyat's head to keep her quiet.

While Maite was checking on Marceline, the prisoners were in deep shock at the sight while Ayuyat was muffly screaming from this action.

Emerald however didn't care while he worked on destroying Ayuyat's holes, even when some guards tried to get in his way, all Emerald said to them was this with a demonic tone.

"**Then try and stop me by force if you want… but you better get ready to regret it… not the first time I fought off enemies while fucking a woman, did it with Maite once when we were in the middle of a few battles in our younger years so I can get some energy from her and I can do the same to Ayuyat here as well." **Emerald growled out while giving the guards the mother of all evil eyes.

The guards paled greatly at the look before they backed away cautiously.

"**He... some allies you have Ayuyat, seems they would rather leave you to me right now then help a bitch like you, what's the matter, not going to even try and fight back?, your a bitch who breaks bitches after all and your arms are free so why not try and break free… that is… if you can."** Emerald said with a fanged grin when he let go of Ayuyat's head and gripped her hips with both hands to really thrust both dick in Ayuyat's holes.

Ayuyat, who was able to breathe, groans loud before she yelled this.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" She said before she attempts to use her free hands to get herself out.

Emerald however grins at Ayuyat's attempts, she tried to claw at his face to no result when his magic blocked her, she tried to punch him with surprisingly strong punches that made loud bangs that would have ended regular people, hell, she even tried to bite his throat to tear at it but all it did was just cause Emerald to grin when it barely did anything when he said this.

"**Coward?, well I'll admit that I am enjoying the love taps and bites but I don't think I'm a coward…. Mind explaining why I'm one?... that is if you can even talk." **Emerald growled out with a fanged grin when he thrusts twice as hard into Ayuyat and even leaned forward to bite and suck at her breasts harshly.

"FUCK!" She yells from having her breasts getting bitten and stuff.

Emerald looked to her before he said this.

"**Hehe, well considering you can't talk, might as well show you you're place as the higher up's fucktoy, I maybe in a contract with Lillum, but there is one little thing you forgot aside from the 1 week maximum on holding back on sex." **Emerald growled out when he used his magic to make Ayuyat float before he thrusts his hips hard while his hands played with her breasts.

Ayuyat was a bit shocked from being in the air before she asked this.

"W-W-WHAT?!"

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"**Simple you anger prone bitch… one interesting thing is one simple fact… Lillum is in love with me and gave me one perk of working with her… I'm the same rank as her, Obsidian, and Demonga as long as our contract is in effect… add the fact that Marceline and Lillum hit it off well in Marceline's home before the trial and you get a friendship between her and Marceline… all I need to do is just tell the truth to her that I used you as my fucktoy and she would just think nothing of it… after all… considering the state I found her in thanks to this Fucking Kingdom… do you think she would punish the one who saved her life." **Emerald said while looking Ayuyat in the eyes with a cold piercing gaze while his thrusts got faster and faster while he could feel Ayuyat getting closer and closer until...

"OH FUCK!" Ayuyat yells before she climaxed on Emerald's dick.

However she was able to hear Emerald say the things he said before realizing how screwed the Warden is right now.

Emerald grins coldly at the look before he thrusts faster and faster when he decided to not hold back on cumming and Ayuyat could feel him getting close, and from the look of things, it seemed that Emerald wouldn't do it outside.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she realized that before she tries to get away from Emerald by trying to force the Incubus's dick out.

Emerald however groans when he could feel her holes tightening before he said this to Maite with a demonic grin.

"**So Maite, should I knock her up?, seems like she's really desperate to not get creampied right now." **Emerald demonically said to his wife while she was checking on Marceline.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that before the duo and everyone else heard what Maite said.

"Knock her up dear."

Emerald grins at that before he starts to thrust his dick as hard and fast as he could in Ayuyat now while his dick twitches faster and faster in her holes.

Ayuyat begins to moan like crazy before she yells this.

"N-NO!... I-I DON'T WANT ONE!"

Emerald then stops, and with a cold grin said this.

"**Hooo…. Then give me one good reason not to." **Emerald said like a daja vu moment when Ayuyat said something similar to Marceline earlier.

Ayuyat groans for a bit before she spoke up.

"I-I… d-don't want... a-anyone's kid except…" She said before stopping when she blushed a bit at who she was gonna say.

Emerald then slowly starts to pull free before he said this when the head of his dick was still inside and looked like Emerald would pull free.

"Well when you put it like that…." Emerald said with a normal tone again.

Ayuyat felt relieved that the Incubus was pulling out though Maite had a passive look before grinning a bit which was odd to the guards and prisoners.

That grin on Maite was answered when Emerald, while smiling innocently, said this with a demonic tone when he thrusts himself balls deep into Ayuyat and his semen blasts into her womb and stomach.

"**GET KNOCKED UP YOU BITCH!" **Emerald growled out loudly to the off guard Warden.

"NOOOOO!" Ayuyat screams before she surprisingly moans from having her womb bloated before she came hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that when he enjoyed how tight things got before he let go of Ayuyat and she flew off of his dicks for a moment when the force of the semen escaping made her fly away before Emerald dispelled his magic and Ayuyat fell to the ground while Emerald held his dick when he came long and hard on Ayuyat's body, practically painting her with his scent.

Maite grinned at the sight while the guards and prisoners were shocked as they continue to watch this.

Ayuyat groan as she felt her body getting sprayed before she said this.

"Y-You… f-fucking… monster."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"You kidding, I consider that an insult… I'm the king of Monsters, King of sex demons remember?, this kind of things happens daily with all the ladies I'm with, granted most do come… pun intended… willingly, but all enjoy this time with me no matter how stubborn or bitchy they are… at least their bodies enjoy it... I don't even know how many ladies I knocked up and some kept quiet about it but I'm sure I have plenty of sons and daughters who do well where they're at, good thing your going to Obsidian cause the magic I am using on you will make sure that you stay knocked up until the kid is born…" Emerald said before he walked to Ayuyat and a few crests appeared on Ayuyat's body before Emerald said this.

"First off, and every lady carrying a sex demon kid should know, you will forget about food for quite a bit because when you're knocked up by a sex demon, you will be going after anyone with a dick to get laid, sexual energy is a good way to grow a healthy sex demon after all… now for the two spells I used, one, a shield to prevent abortions, potions, spells, or anything, so say bye bye to an easy way out, second, well lets just say that if you're stubborn about not having sex with anyone, even Obsidian… well… you will be teleported to me if I'm in a safe area and I will take you like I did here to give you energy… so no need to hold back on getting it on with Obsidian… I mean you did want to start a family with him right?, why not consider this practice, and I'm sure if you want to give up the kid, Maite and I can take care of them, Ruby did want a baby brother or sister and its so hard to knock up Maite from the raw energy she has alone." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face when he looked down at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat however glares at Emerald before she spoke up.

"F-Fuck off. I-I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction. I'm gonna keep the kid. But you're not aloud to go near me or it."

Emerald just looked to Maite while pointing a thumb at Ayuyat with a look that said 'Is she serious?', before he looked to Ayuyat and said this.

"First off, I believed I just proved I don't need your permission to do jack shit, second, I believe the kid will wonder why they have demonic features when the momma and pappa don't have any, so good luck explaining to the kid on why you got raped by the sex demon king, third, I am the fucking king of sex demons so like it or not, the kid is my kid even if I don't have parental rights and you can't stop me from walking around here, the kingdom of lust where you live so you can know I'll be around to make sure that you don't fuck up your kids head with your anger, and forth, while mentally you hate me… I'm sure your body at least is thrilled to have been with me… but I'm sure you're 100% thrilled to have a reason to go to Obsidian huh?" Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat, he even leaned down and touched a breast that wasn't hit to prove his point about her body being pleased.

Ayuyat did shudder at the feeling before she spoke.

"N-No matter what you fucking say… I ain't gonna come to you for any sex energy. Not you or anyone your related or married to."

"Well if you keep the kid well fed, I won't have to do anything, I'm sure Obsidian would be happy to give you all the energy you need, but just be warned… don't go to him and be stubborn… well… I won't have to even fight you, you'll be so consumed with lust that you will spread your legs out for me, after all… when a person is overcome by emotions or lust in this case… they will do anything to satisfy it… that's the issue with mortals like you, you let your desires rule you and while a bit hypocritical of me to say, I, Maite, and many others need to feed so while sex can be fun… its a way for sex demons like us to survive… its like breathing air or drinking water but tastes so good… now then… get up and get on all fours, I'm going to give the kid a good boost since once knocked up, they grow fast with enough energy… you underestimate how fast a person can get knocked up with a sex demon after all, and the first time is very off guarding." Emerald said while grinning down at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat glares at Emerald but unfortunately she's too weak to fight back.

That's when she said this.

"I fucking hate you."

Emerald rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Just for that, I want you to suck this clean before I visit your pussy again, and before you make a snarky comeback, I can force you to blow me and FYI, magic makes a good shield from bites." Emerald said while pointing the dick that was in Ayuyat's pussy at Ayuyat's head when he used a burst of magic to make her sit up after making the second one vanish.

Ayuyat still glares at Emerald before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the base of the Incubus's dick.

Emerald grins at that before he said this when he looked to a random guard.

"Hey you, finish this orientation since Ayuyat is busy right now, and Maite, how is Mar Mar doing?" Emerald ordered before saying the last part to Maite.

The guard jolts before he went to finish the orientation on the prisoners while Maite rubs Marceline's head before she spoke up.

"She seems okay. I used a soothing spell to make her sleep for a moment."

"I see, hey you guard, place a ring spell on her now, Maite can handle the rest." Emerald said to a different guard with a cold look to be quick while he gripped his right hand and his knuckles made a good cracking noise when he made a fist.

The guard gulps before he approaches Maite and kneels down before he cautiously starts applying the ring spell to Marceline's neck.

Marceline squirms a bit from it in her sleep before a ring appeared before it's color shifts to a red ring in color.

Emerald saw that while Marceline rests up again before he said this.

"Hey Maite, sorry if you don't want to, but mind cleaning out Marceline's holes and making sure she's laying someplace safe?, I think she may be burned on the inside out and while I can respect a kinky burn, I think that was overkill even for a red ring." Emerald said while he looked to Marceline.

Maite looks at Marceline's cum filled holes before she spoke up.

"Very true. Don't worry, I'll take her someplace safe."

"Great, and don't worry about me Maite, worse comes to worse, I'll break the contract with Lillum or something, that should show Lillum how pissed I am at Ayuyat right now and Obsidian as well, and believe me, without that contract limiting me greatly, I can bash anyone's skull in like a grape with a simple grip even if it's for people as strong as Obsidian or Demonga, believe me, I may be in a contract with Lillum and I do like this place, it's not like home and Lillum helped make it bearable for me when I had some trouble feeding over the years." Emerald said while he looked down at Ayuyat when he felt her not doing a good job on the sucking when she didn't do much.

Ayuyat continues her actions before she noticed Emerald looking at her meaning he wants something before Ayuyat opens her mouth again and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can before she starts bobbing her head for a moment before giving Emerald a hateful glare.

Emerald just grins now at the look before he said this to Maite.

"Believe me Ayuyat, if you think I'm evil now… well… just be glad I showed some mercy to a bitch like you… we have creatures and what not in the Sex demon dimension where I'm from that would make a bitch like you break down from the pleasure, Maite loves raising some of them as pets… maybe I should give you one of the younger pets that are in the prime of their life and looking for a mate?... should be interesting to see or maybe a field trip to work on these skills… Lillum's blowjobs are much better and Maite beats that out of the water." Emerald taunts the Warden with a demonic grin on his face.

Ayuyat continues to bob her head but still gave Emerald a heated glare with a look that said 'fuck no'.

Emerald chuckles at that before he waits for Maite to clean and move Marceline and for the prisoners to be moved to the dressing room which left Emerald, Ayuyat, and Maite when she walked back, alone in the room, some guards were still there but they were more or less trying to ignore Ayuyat and the look on her face while she sucked Emerald's dick.

It was a few moments before Ayuyat pulls her mouth away so she can breath for a second or two.

However Emerald gripped the top of her head and forced her back onto his dick, he even moved her head for her while he grins down at Ayuyat with an evil look on his face.

Ayuyat's eyes widen by that action before she gags a bit.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Oh and two things, not really related, one, Marceline's personal item is that Axe she had, and the other for protection from the sun is the Umbrella I gave her, try to remember that when you see Marceline here or there if she is carrying both… and second, Maite, want to join in and see if her body's at least honest?" Emerald said while he let go of Ayuyat's head to look at his wife for the second part.

Maite looks at the Warden with a cold grin before she spoke up.

"Gladly. I want to give her a piece of my mind for what she did to Marceline."

Emerald then gave Maite the come here gesture with one finger and said this.

"Then bring that sweet ass here so I can give you some loving that's long overdue, and might as well show Ayuyat that perfect bod of yours as well." Emerald said with a grin to his wife.

Maite grins as well before she walk towards Emerald and wraps her arms around Emerald's neck before Maite kissed his lips.

Emerald in turn placed an arm around Maite's waist, placed a hand on her ass, and pulled her in so that she was pressed into his body while his tongue fought aggressively with Maite's and Ayuyat saw how intense their making out was.

Surprisingly Ayuyat blushed a bit from the sight but rolled her eyes nonetheless.

Emerald ignored that to focus on Maite when he used a bit of magic to make her float and he pulled down her bra like covering which showed her large breasts before he gripped one and pulled it a bit so that he could move Maite a little before he latched his mouth onto her nipple before he bites it lightly and sucks on it hard to really get Maite going.

Maite moans for a moment before she said this.

"Oh fuck Emerald keep doing that. These babies miss you."

Emerald chuckles before he did just that while he used a hand to move Ayuyat's head more and more on his dick while prisoners and guards start to come out of the showering area with the prisoners exiting in loincloths and with one personal item.

The prisoners and guards were able to see the show while Maite moans more and Ayuyat gags when she felt Emerald's dick moving forward.

Emerald then used the hand on Maite's ass to rip the shadowy clothing away before he starts to finger her pussy when she was warmed up a bit already from the sights from earlier, downside of sex demon nature, even if they may hate some things, if it gets them going lust wise, things quickly spiral out of control.

Maite shudders and moans from that action while some of the prisoners and guards had blushing looks on their faces when they saw the succubus Queen's ass.

Emerald noticed and with a grin, said this to two female prisoners.

"Hey, you two, come here now." Emerald ordered with a grin on his face, seems he had an idea in mind.

The two female prisoners blinked for a moment before they walked towards the trio while Ayuyat wondered what Emerald was planning.

"And out of the guards here, male or female, doesn't matter, who was treated as a punching bag by this bitch here when she lost her temper, I'm sure one of you must be a favorite of hers to blow off steam on am I right?" Emerald said when he looked to the guards with a grin.

The guards looked at each other before surprisingly, two guards, a male and a female, raises their hands in unison.

Emerald grins at that before gesturing for all four to get close, and when the two prisoners and guards were near, Emerald said this.

"First off, all four of you have perk cards now, correct?, well I have a proposition for you four, for these two lovely ladies in loincloths, do what I say and I'll give you quite a number of perk points right from the get go from my own card, and before you ask, I've worked here a long time to give the max many times over, but I won't for a few reasons, as for you two guards, I have a different offer for you once you all here these orders…. Ready?, but before I give them, I want to hear your names." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The male guard was the first to speak.

"Name's Rolf."

The Female guard then spoke up.

"Diana." The female guard said before Emerald looked to the two female prisoners.

The first female prisoner on the left gulps before she spoke.

"May."

The other female prisoner then spoke up after clearing her throat.

"Bloom." The other prisoner said before Emerald nods his head.

"Alright… you two, May, Bloom, eat my wife's holes out to warm her up and I'll give you two a large number of points as a starter bonus, there maybe a 24 hour period before you can get them from others, but no one said that they can't be transferred, as for you two… how about a change in careers for doing one teeny tiny thing." Emerald said to the two female prisoners before he said that last bit to the two guards.

Rolf looks at Diana before he looks at Emerald and asks this.

"What do you mean change in careers and tiny thing?"

"Simple… I'll hire you two as mine and Maite's servants, Diana here goes to me, and you go to my wife, aside from a good payday, there are perks of working with us and add the fact that you could visit the sex demon dimension, you could get plenty of loving from others there… Mortals area a rarity so you two would be very popular there… all I ask is that you gave your way with Ayuyat here… she won't be an issue since I can feel the hunger for sexual energy coming from here… consider this payback and a test to see if you got the balls to go through with it." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Rolf was shocked at the opportunity to have a new career change and a chance to get payback at Ayuyat before he looks at Diana before asking this.

"What do you think Diana? New jobs and some payback does sound good right?"

"Yeah, personally I was getting tired of being Ayuyat's bitch since she normally hits it in her anger and quits it before I can even cum, I know for a fact that you're tired of it as well since I've seen her tie you up and she had her way with you, hell she even made your girlfriend watch a few times, personally I don't think we get paid enough for that shit." Diana said with gritted teeth.

Rolf was seething in anger at the memory before he looks at Emerald and said this.

"We will be happy to work with you, boss."

"Hehe, great, do well and I may let Maite reward you well, and give your GF a taste as well, Maite doesn't care about gender… now… simply put, I want you two to really get your stress out with your soon to be former boss, be creative and I may give Diana here an overdue release since she may be tired of being blue balled time and time again so to speak right?" Emerald said before he looked to Diana with a grin on his face while Diana blushed brightly at that.

Rolf blinks in surprise at the reward part before blushing a bit when he said this.

"Uhh… me and Diana aren't dating."

"Wasn't saying she was, was just saying that Maite would reward you and your GF really well if you do a good job here, was saying that I would personally reward Diana really well if she did a good job as well." Emerald said while grinning more.

"Oh right." Rolf said while feeling embarrassed.

"Then again, you two do sound like you like to back one another up, maybe you and Diana could hook up as well, kingdom of lust after all and if your GF lives here, I doubt she never tried to go for the ladies here." Emerald said to the two guards.

Both Rolf and Diana blushed brightly when they heard that before they looked at each other for a moment.

Emerald chuckles before he looked to the two prisoners and said this.

"Well you two?, we got the former guards in on this… so why not join in on the fun and show my wife a good time, I'll be joining in a moment once I make sure Ayuyat here can't cause these two excellent workers who she owes any issues." Emerald said while he moved his hand to Maite's ass and held a cheek and pulled a bit to show Maite's soaked pussy and her asshole to the two prisoners while he could feel the heat from Maite when her body was excited greatly.

May and Bloom blushes when they looked at Maite's body for a moment before they decide to just go with it and walk towards Maite before May went to eat out Maite's ass and bloom takes her pussy.

Emerald grins when he heard Maite moan from that before he said this to her.

"Hehe, just wait a couple minutes and I'll be with you shortly to give you what your body desires and more my sexy Queen." Emerald said before he gave her a light peck on the lips and pulled away when his magic caused Maite's lips to tingle in a pleasing way.

Maite moans for a moment before she spoke up while enjoying having her holes eaten out.

"T-Take your time dear."

Emerald chuckles before he said this to the two guards.

"Get over here you two, were going to show this anger prone bitch some serious karma for all the times she fucked with you both." Emerald said when he held Ayuyat's head to keep her from pulling away before he walks a few steps away to get some space for Rolf and Diana to get close.

Both guards grins before they walk towards the Emerald and Ayuyat before waiting for more orders.

"Now then, Rolf… I'm sure you would love to be a pain in Ayuyat's ass right?, and the Lovely Diana, you have plenty of perk points right?, well why not grow a dick once you two are in the nude and you can pick what you want to fuck, Ayuyat's pussy, her mouth, anything, I'll make sure she can't scream your ear off so no need to hold back." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ayuyat pales when she heard that before Rolf and Diana grins at the possible holes to use before the duo starts to undress.

It wasn't long before Rolf was in the nude.

He had some nice muscles here and there along with a six pack. He also had brown hair, with a teal skin tone and hazel eye color.

If you look at his dick it's at least 10 inches long and 2 inches in width.

Diana, who had a tanned look to her purple skin tone and blue hair with white lines in it, had a similar body that was well toned from training and had large C to D cup breasts that were perky and a well toned ass that showed she wasn't one to mess with normally and she used her card to summon a nine inch dick that was 3 in width, she could grow it bigger but she wanted to build up to it, and her green eyes looked at Ayuyat with raw lust.

Despite the dick, Rolf did blush when he had a good look at Diana's body.

Diana had a similar look when she looked Rolf up and down when she notice his gaze before the duo looked to Emerald when he said this.

"So Diana… which hole do you want?" Emerald said before Diana said this.

"Why not let me go for her mouth, seems your wife misses you and I hate to break up a loving couple, and since we're trading jobs, no need to hold back right?, Rolf, you can take her pussy or ass if you want, I'm sure she won't mind right now." Diana said while looking to Rolf after they saw Emerald using his magic to clean Ayuyat's body before he pulled his dick free, but not before using the spell he used on Ashley to make a cockring gag in Ayuyat's mouth to keep her mouth forced open.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she couldn't close her mouth before Rolf chuckles and said this.

"Oh I'm definitely gonna take her ass."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well then, I believe you two have a date with Ayuyat here so I'll go to my wife now… oh and Ayuyat… bit of a tip for you… I recommend following their orders or you'll feel a nasty side effect of that ring in your mouth, and to make sure you get a reminder…" Emerald said before he summoned the cherry blossom want to his hand and said this.

"Hey Blossom, mind appearing and making sure Ayuyat here follows the orders… I mean she did cause your real master some serious pain just now." Emerald said with a knowing grin while the rest were confused when Emerald seemed to be talking with a stick.

That's when the ghost known as Blossom appears and apparently when she looked at the Warden, Blossom gave a cold look before she spoke.

"**I will make sure she follows orders and make sure she suffers for what happened to Mistress. How is she?"**

"Well… aside from Marceline getting her holes and her body attacked by sunlight covered dicks and semen, she's doing great, you can thank Ayuyat for that one, Marceline seemed to have came hard a few times with the pain and pleasure but considering that there maybe some Vampire or Succupire harming semen still in her womb then…" Emerald said while shrugging a bit while letting Blossom connect the dots.

Blossom's eyes widen before she glares at Ayuyat and said this.

"**Ohhh… you're in for it now."**

"Welp, I'll leave you three here, I'll hold onto the cherry blossom wand in case Blossom wants to call up some clone ghost help, about 30 or so last I checked, anyway…. Mr. Guard on stage, mind finishing this orientation if you would be so kind, thanks." Emerald said before he approached Maite, May, and Bloom.

The guard on stage blinks at what he saw before he just sighs and motions for the prisoners to look at him so he can continue the orientation.

Though some prisoners had trouble looking away, mainly the prisoners near Ayuyat's group and Emerald's group, when things got really heated real fast when Rolf had Ayuyat on all fours while he fucked her ass, Diana was taking her mouth, while Blossom, who was thinking about joining in or not, saw that her pussy was unoccupied.

Emerald however was standing near Maite, May, and Bloom while May and Bloom seemed really into eating Maite out right now, good thing Emerald knew both were by with a quick peak at their desires.

Maite continues to moan before she saw her husband before speaking.

"H-Hey honey. D-Done already?"

"Yup, for now I'm just enjoying the sight of my sweet wife enjoying herself… hmmm… Hey Blossom, mind if I summon a few ghostly clones, male or female version and let them join in with Maite here?, show her what you are capable of in the gangbang department?" Emerald said to Blossom near him while trying to keep his voice low enough to hear stuff about the rings and their rankings which Maite heard as well with the reds being the worst off in the Bondage kingdom, same with Blossom as well.

Blossom looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"**Sure. Go nuts."**

Emerald nods before he channeled his magic into the cherry blossom want and 7 ghosts were summoned, all of them looked like Blossom before he said this.

"So Maite, want any of them to look like a man?, if not, then don't worry, they can grow a dick if you want, but I will say this, surprisingly good pussies, these ghostly ladies have, that they do." Emerald said when he put his arms around two of them and held them close.

Maite took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… have 3 of them turn into men."

Emerald nods before he said this to the 5 who were not in his arms.

"Alright, you all decide on who gets to be the lucky three to go for my wife, better get ready though cause an unguarded ghost may blow their load when she gets a hold of you." Emerald said before he starts to fondle the ghosts that he had, one with a breast, other with the ass.

The first two female ghosts shudders from that action while three of the 5 ghosts turned into males before their dicks appeared.

"Well guess 5 is better then three, alright you 5, have fun with my wife." Emerald said to the 5 male shifted ghosts in front of him before they nod and float around Maite before one gropes her breasts and fondles them, another went to kiss her, the third male formed ghost went to phase through May and Bloom and starts to eat out both of Maite's holes and Maite could feel herself getting eaten out at twice the pace when it was like two tongues were attacking both her holes at the same time.

Maite was feeling great pleasure as she muffly moans while kissing the ghost.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this to the other two ghostly ladies who stayed in that state.

"So… want to join me and these two sexy phantoms, or get payback for Mar Mar?" Emerald said while he nudged his head towards Ayuyat to give the two free ghost clones the option.

The two ghosts look at the sight and even though they want to avenge their mistress, it looks like Blossom and the two guards got everything under control.

Both female ghosts look at Emerald before saying this in unison.

"We like to join you."

"Alright, get those sexy see through asses over here and lets get you two warmed up." Emerald said when he licked his lips at the two female ghost clones.

The female duo blushes from that before the float over to Emerald before waiting to see what he will do.

Emerald grins at that before he surprised them when he breathed in and out and a gas like substance flowed from his mouth before it starts to settle in between him and the ghostly lady duo.

The two female ghosts blinked in confusion before one of them asked this.

"What was that?"

All Emerald did was just give them the shushing gesture a moment later before the gas starts to condense and shift til a blush inducing sight was seen, one that would make Maite blush when she realized what Emerald was doing.

The female ghosts and some of the prisoners that were seeing this blushed big at they saw after the gas disappears.

Turns out, Emerald summoned a female version of himself and contrary to what some with think, it was not half assed and actually looked like the female clone could be his sister with how beautiful she looked, large breasts that could rival Maite or Lillum's, wide hips with a large round ass but looked like it wouldn't get in the way, thin waist, brown hair that trailed down her back to the green eyes that sparked when they shined with life, honestly she looked like she was bubbling with happiness right now.

The female ghost duo continues to blush before they both said this.

"W-Wow."

The Female Emerald giggles cutely before winking at them.

"Hey, name in this form is Esmerelda, nice to meet you two, hope you can put up with me, maybe a bit rusty with pleasing you two… in… a-n-y-w-a-y… that you two want." the Female Emerald clone or Esmeralda said while giving the ghosts a shy smile which was oddly adorable even past the lust shown in Esmeralda's eyes.

The female ghost duo blushes brightly at Esmeralda before the the female ghost on the right float towards her before the ghost spoke up.

"I don't mind getting to know you."

Esmeralda smiles at the female ghost before saying this when she walked up to her and hugged her gently.

"Nice to know… hope you don't mind if I do this." Esmeralda said before she kissed the ghost on the lips and her tongue went into the female ghost clones mouth and Esmeralda used her hands to fondle the ghost on the ass which made most nearby blush when they saw the kiss getting really heated.

The female ghost clone moans in Esmeralda's mouth as she had her tongue fight back a bit before the ghost clone uses her hands to fondle the Esmeralda's breasts.

Esmeralda moans into that before she pulled away while her body felt good before looking to the other ghostly clone and said this.

"Hehe, don't hold back now, why not summon a dick so this sexy ghost and I can blow it." Esmeralda said before licking her lips.

The second female ghost blushed for a bit before she summons a dick of her own.

Esmeralda grins at that before saying this to the Ghost clone she was holding.

"Hehe, seems this orientation is not to bad if I can get with a cutie like you, maybe I can show Mar Mar what I can do in this form later to help cheer her up." Esmeralda said with a gentle smile, a complete 180 from the normal confident grin that was seen on Emerald's face.

The ghost clone blushes before she spoke.

"That would be nice. Mistress could use some cheering after what _SHE_ did." She said while frowning at the thought of Ayuyat.

Esmeralda gave the ghost clone a kind smile and rubs her cheek on the ghost clone before saying this.

"Oh if you were mine, I would see what you can really do, sorry for my male side not being able to do that, you seem like the perfect lover when given the chance." Esmeralda said before Emerald got a half lidded look on his face before he said this.

"Hey watch it…" Emerald said with a bland tone to his voice which made Esmeralda giggle when it looked like their was no real issue with Esmeralda messing with Emerald a bit.

The female ghost duo sweatdrop before one the female ghost with Esmeralda said this.

"Regardless, as long as I'm here, I'll give everything that I have to pleasure you." She said before kissing Esmeralda's lips again.

Esmeralda hums into the kiss while she lightly pets the ghost she was with which caused everyone to see a really heated make out session with the duo.

While the female ghost keeps kissing Esmeralda, the other ghost clone, with her dick still attached, looks at Emerald before she asked this.

"If you want, I'll be happy to please you."

"Hmmm… sure, lose the dick or use it on one of these lovely ladies here, because all of this sex is making my dick harder then an iron sword right now." Emerald said while his dick was erect to prove it and it pulsed with blood for everyone to see.

Some of the female prisoners blinked in surprise before blushing big when they saw the Incubus's dick while the female ghost clone blushes brightly after looking at it before she made her dick vanished and floats towards Emerald before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck before the clone smashed her lips on his.

Emerald hums into the kiss before he used a bit of magic to make the Female ghost clone's hips rise before he aimed his dick at her pussy before he starts to rub the head of his dick on her folds.

The female ghost shudders at first before she just raised her hips and slams herself down on Emerald's dick making her pussy swallow some of it.

Emerald in turn in reflex thrusts his hips as hard and as fast as he could into the female ghost clone which caused her to bounce on his dick and everyone could see the outline of it go deep in her thanks to her slight transparency.

The female ghost clone muffly moans loud in Emerald's mouth as she enjoys the pleasure while holding onto the Incubus.

Meanwhile with Maite, May and Bloom, and the male shaped ghost clones with Maite leading the orgy….

Maite moans as she was enjoying pleasure while using two hands to stroke the two male ghost's dicks.

The Ghosts groan while they enjoyed the handjobs while the third ghost was holding back for now on doing anything when the ghost keeps on playing with Maite's breasts while May and Bloom switched side on eating out Maites holes.

Meanwhile with Rolf, Diana, and the original Blossom…

Ayuyat gags as she felt Diana roughly thrusts her dick in her mouth while Rolf was doing the said with her ass.

"Y-Yeah that's right. How do you like it?" Rolf said with each thrust.

Ayuyat would have said something if she was able, but with the ring in her mouth and the dick as well best she could so was just moan and groan while her tongue moved on Diana's dick, seems even if she didn't want it, her body was craving sexual energy right now.

That's when Ayuyat had this thought.

'_Glob dammit. I can't be enjoying this. Ohhh I'm gonna get back at these guys. But what am I gonna do if Obsidian finds out? He'll probably hate me.' _she thought before she heard Rolf talking to Diana.

"How you doing over there Diana?" Rolf asked while thrusting his dick in Ayuyat's ass.

"Probably better than you, you seem to be getting close already from the look of things, enjoying the Bitchy Warden's ass a bit too much?, maybe we should ask Prince Obsidian what he would think if he was watching us fuck her, maybe I could ask him to join in or maybe fuck me while I fuck her..." Diana said with a grin on her face while she keeps on facefucking Ayuyat's mouth.

Ayuyat's eyes widen while part of her felt fear for what if Obsidian knew and the other half… well her body felt a bit excited at the idea.

Rolf groans a bit before he spoke up.

"W-Whoa… seems this bitch likes idea with the way her ass tightens around my dick."

"Well keep on fucking her, might as well get one last hurrah before we stick with our new bosses, bet you would love to fuck the wife huh, I saw you eyeing her." Diana said when she thrusts deeper into Ayuyat's mouth and goes down her throat.

Rolf blushes before he spoke up.

"I-Indeed I do… t-though I do have to ask you something?"

Diana blinked a few times before looking at Rolf and said this.

"What?" Diana said while she keeps on pulling Ayuyat's head back and forth on her dick.

Rolf blushes more before he asked this.

"I-I was thinking later or something if you… wanna catch a movie or something."

Diana blinked once more when she heard that before chuckling and said this.

"Tell you what, keep on fucking this bitch here to show how much stamina you got and I'll let you take me on a full blown date and more if we go to your place, bit late for being shy now." Diana said with a grin on her face when she wasn't irritated by being asked out in this situation when prisoners were being ringed right now before they were leaving one by one.

Rolf was surprised after hearing Diana said yes, somewhat, before he spoke up.

"D-Deal." He said before he starts going rough at Ayuyat's ass.

Diana chuckles before looking down at Ayuyat and said this.

"See that, didn't even have to worry about a date, maybe you should work more on your anger and maybe you could get with the Prince… then again he does have his eye on a prisoner, must say something about you if he prefered a possible planet destroyer compared to the lawful you." Diana said with a grin on her face while she thrusts herself deeper into Ayuyat's mouth.

Ayuyat glares at Diana before thinking this.

'_What the fuck do you know slut?! It doesn't matter now, Obsidian wouldn't go for someone like me if he's after the slutty cat. Might as well be alone with the kid on the way.'_

Diana however only saw the glare before shrugging before she thrusts faster and faster in Ayuyat's mouth while she and Rolf got closer and closer after a few minutes until…

Rolf groans loud before he climaxed hard in Ayuyat's ass.

Diana in turn forced Ayuyat to take her entire dick down her throat before she came hard as well with a groan through gritted teeth and she could feel her dick pulsing hard, guess she was backed up.

Ayuyat muffly groans at the amount before she surprisingly came on Rolf's dick when her pussy squirts out her juice on the floor.

The two tap off after 10 seconds or so before they pulled their dicks free of Ayuyat's holes, all in all, they came a surprising amount in Ayuyat while Blossom watched the trio.

Ayuyat groans when she felt Rolf's cum leaking out, before she coughs a bit making Diana's load exit out as well.

Diana gives a sigh of relief before she looked at Blossom and said this.

"Hey Ghost lady, want in on this?, got an untouched hole after our new boss cleaned her up." Diana said before she gripped Ayuyat's shoulder and turned her so that Blossom and many others could see Ayuyat's pussy which was soaked.

Blossom took a moment to look at Ayuyat's pussy before she grins and spoke up.

"**Sure. Unless you and Rolf like to have a crack at it first."**

Diana took a moment to think about it before she shook her head and said this.

"Nah I'm good for now, got to save energy for Romeo here for later, why not show us what a sexy specter like you can do when you go all out." Diana said while winking at Blossom.

Rolf blushed after being called Romeo while Blossom chuckled before she said this.

"**Don't mind if I do." **She said before she summons her cock out.

Diana grins at the size before saying this to Ayuyat with a grin.

"Well Ex-boss, looks like this is were Rolf and I take our leave, hope you enjoy your time with this babe here, personally I wouldn't mind inviting her but I'll see her later if I play my cards right, now then, Rolf, let's get going, doubt we would be welcome here for a bit and I'm hoping to see this sex demon dimension, maybe bring your GF over and make this an interesting day." Diana said when she got up and stretched while making her dick vanish.

Rolf blushes a bit when he looked at Diana's body before blushing more after hearing about his GF before speaking up.

"Hehe, right."

"So if you'll excuse us you sexy ghost, were heading out now." Diana said before she walked to hers and Rolf's clothing and tossed Rolf his and could have been by accident, a pair of panties.

Rolf blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Um Diana? I think you…" He said before showing Diana her underwear.

Diana just grins before she said this.

"Eh, just hold onto them, consider them a gift to your girlfriend as well before I get her panties when I impress her, lets just say I like to pull panties off of ladies in bed with my teeth before I eat them out so think of it as a message that I'll be giving your girlfriend a good time later when I meet her." Diana said before winking to Rolf while she got dressed.

Rolf blushes a bit brightly after hearing that before he starts getting dressed as well.

Diana chuckles at that and when the duo was dressed, minus Diana's panties which were stuffed into a pocket for later, Diana turned to Blossom and said this.

"Well Miss Ghost or Blossom if I heard right, hope you and I can get to know one another later if we get the chance, not like I would complain with a sexy spectre like yourself needing me for a good time." Diana said while admiring Blossom's figure.

Blossom chuckles before she said this.

"**I don't mind getting to know you as well. Though I'm only here if Master Emerald and Mistress Marceline summons me."**

"Nice to know to summon a cutie like you, wonder if I can do the same if I borrow that wand, then again I don't have the raw power that he showed or the legal rights so maybe if I show your mistress a good time, I can see you again, later now, and have fun with our bitchy Ex of a boss." Diana said before she wrapped an arm around Rolf's and starts dragging him away.

"**I'll be sure to let Mistress know that." **Blossom said before looking at Ayuyat with a cold grin.

Ayuyat just gave her a glare which showed she wasn't happy about this… but she knew she couldn't fight what her body… or soon to be growing kid would want and she just spreads her legs and held them apart for Blossom, seems the lust was overpowering her rage right now.

Blossom grins before she spoke up.

"**I don't normally care for you after what you did to Mistress. However I don't want no harm coming to Master Emerald's child since I've heard about succubuses and the kids they planted. So I hope you enjoy this!" **She said before she float towards Ayuyat and grabs her hips before Blossom inserts her dick inside the Warden's pussy before Blossom starts thrusting away.

All Ayuyat could so was groan and moan when she felt that and she could feel how deep Blossom was going, however a prisoner, a Minotaur that looked nothing like Mannish man, much bigger height and size wise, walked over and said this with a deep voice.

"Pardon me Miss Ghost, but considering the situation… mind if I join in?, heard about you ghosts being phasable so maybe you and I can both fuck this bitch's pussy." The Minotaur said with a grin on his bull like face while the loincloth was lifted to show a massive dick was laying underneath.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before paling greatly at the thought of the Minotaur's dick in her pussy.

Blossom smiles at that before saying this.

"**You kidding, help me make this bitch squirt and I'll personally suck you off as thanks, maybe I can talk Master and Mistress into letting you hang around them, Master Emerald's wife may like you if that loincloth isn't enchanted to make you look bigger then what you maybe… why not show us what your packing." **Blossom said before licking her lips at the Minotaur.

The Minotaur chuckles before he lifts up his loincloth before Ayuyat's eyes widen at the size the prisoner had.

It was at least 10 inches long and 3 inches in width.

Blossom grins at that before she said this.

"**Well well, seems this bitch is liking the sight, come on in and hump away big boy, don't worry, I won't get in your way of helping me reshape this bitch's pussy." **Blossom said while she wiggled her hips a bit to cause her dick to move around in Ayuyat's pussy.

Ayuyat groans from that while the Minotaur chuckles before he said this.

"With pleasure." He said before he got behind Blossom and inserts his dick through the female ghost's ass which coincidentally went inside Ayuyat's puussy.

Blossom groans at that while she looked down to see how Ayuyat was doing at getting filled by two monster sized dicks while her partly phaseable body moved around to cause the Minotaur to feel things as well when he moved so that most of her body was covered by him.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she felt that before moans a bit loud through her open mouth.

A moment later Blossom starts thrusting her hips before the Minotaur starts thrusting his hips a moment later before Ayuyat felt her pussy being constantly barraged by both the female ghost and the Minotaur.

Ayuyat starts to moan and groan louder as she felt the insides of her pussy stretching a bit.

Meanwhile with Maite…

Seems things changed when it looked like Maite used a spell to grow a dick on May and Bloom and she was getting fucked by them while she sucked off a ghost's dick and the other two ghosts were fucking May and Bloom's pussies.

Maite was moaning loud at the pleasure while bobbing her head in the ghost's dick with gusto while the other two pound the duo's pussies like there was no tomorrow.

Seems things were going on for quite a bit when Maite could feel The ghost in her mouth about to blow and she could feel May and Bloom getting close until…

The ghost in Maite's mouth groans loud before he climaxed hard inside the succubus Queen's mouth while the other two did the same to May and Bloom's pussies as well.

May and Bloom in turn groan loudly when they came hard in Maite's ass and pussy and it seemed they really enjoyed the holes when they really filled Maite, thankfully for Maite, her body wouldn't bloat much when she turned the semen into energy, but it was still a surprising amount.

It took the ghost trio at least 35 seconds before they tapped off.

Maite took a moment to drink the Ghost's load down before she pulled her head back while licking the dick clean and when May and Bloom tapped off, Maite said this to them.

"So my dears, ready for more… or did fucking little ol me tucker you two out?, I got these sexy ghosts here so I'm not worried about continuing." Maite said with a grin on her face.

May and Bloom pant a bit before May spoke up.

"I-I can… k-keep going."

"S-Same here… I c-can go all night if n-needed." Bloom said with a blush on her face which caused Maite to look at the duo and think this.

"Hehe, these two are adorable, might as well make it a pet project and train them to be real sluts." Maite thought before the scene went to a minute later to show Maite on her knees while she sucked off May and Bloom when she alternates on sucking one at a time while the ghosts fondle May and Bloom's breasts while two of the three were fucking their pussies again, the third was fucking Maite's ass when her ass was lifted a bit.

May and Bloom had deep blushes on their faces while they enjoyed having their dicks sucked on and their holes fucked.

When the duo came hard in Maite's Master level mouth, the scene shifted to show May was laying on her back while Maite was fucking May's pussy, Bloom was riding May's dick while two ghosts were sucking on May's nipples, the third was getting sucked off.

May was on cloud 9 from how good it was while Bloom who continues to bounce on her dick, leans down and kisses Maite on the lips.

Maite moans into the kiss while her thrusting got rougher and rougher with May as a result, the Ghosts really went to suck on May's nipples while they looked to one another, winked, and start to play with Blooms ass when she wasn't looking at them.

Bloom jolts from that action which caused her to bounce on May's dick a bit harder now.

For a bit, the two ghosts keep up their actions on the two ladies while Maite fucks May and kisses Bloom and Maite could feel May getting close and thrusts her dick more and more into the woman's pussy until…

May moans loud before she climaxed hard Bloom's pussy causing Bloom to moan in Maite's mouth before she came on May's dick.

Maite groans from that before cumming hard in May's pussy, seems she really enjoyed their holes before the trio tapped off before the scene went to a minute later to show Bloom on all fours while she sucked Maite off while May was fucking Bloom's pussy, the one ghost turned back into a woman for now and was getting fucked in the ghostly pussy by Bloom while two ghosts that stayed male were fucking Maite and May's ass's while they fondled their breasts.

May groans and moans as she thrusts her dick in Bloom's pussy while enjoying having her ass pounded while Bloom was bobbing her head with gusto on Maite's dick while she tries to fuck the female ghost's pussy as hard as she could.

For a bit, the group keeps on fucking while the scene went to Emerald, Esmeralda, the other female ghosts and saw that Emerald had let go of the other female ghosts and was now pounding away at the female ghost's pussy like a man possessed while Esmeralda was sucking the dick of the female ghost she was with and deep throating it as well with a lustful look in her eyes when she wasn't bothered by the fact that the ghost was fucking away at her throat like she hadn't got any in years, the other ghost was pounding away at her tight ass while the other two ghosts with her were getting stroked off quickly and roughly.

The female ghost with Emerald was moaning loud while the other with Esmeralda shudders and groans from Esmeralda's blowjob before the ghost brought her hand down and pets the clone's head.

Esmeralda hums a bit from that and then really starts to hum to get the ghost to feel her work, Emerald turned into Esmeralda with Maite sometimes to practice so she was no slouch with pleasing a dick and with the dick twitching in her mouth, she could feel how close the female ghost was.

The female ghost groans as she felt her climax getting closer and closer with the way her dick twitched in Esmeralda's mouth.

The same could be said for the other three with Esmeralda before the two getting jerked off groans before they came hard on Esmeralda's body while the other fucking her came hard as a result inside of Esmeralda which caused Esmeralda to make slurping sounds when she increased the pressure on the ghost she was sucking off.

It wasn't long before the female ghost clone moans loud as she climaxed in Esmeralda's mouth.

Esmeralda moans while she drank the load down before she pulled away and the ghost fired a few glowing shots on her face, and with one eye closed from some semen on her eye, Esmeralda said this with a smile.

"Now now, you four are not done yet right?, I barely started." Esmeralda said with a cute begging tone to her voice.

The female ghost clone panted a bit while feeling a bit surprise at Esmeralda's libido before the ghost spoke up.

"I-I'm not…s-stopping."

Esmeralda gave the Female ghost clones a smile before the scene went to Emerald who was pounding away at the female clone he was with, he didn't even need to ask about how she was feeling with the look on her face when he forced her to bounce just like how Maite liked it, hard, fast, and not stopping anytime soon, doesn't mean he can't be gentle, its just most ladies he gets with like the rough treatment.

The female ghost continues to bounce on Emerald's dick with a pleased and fucked up look on her while her breasts bounced wildly.

Emerald then used a tiny bit of his magic to make the two breasts float a bit and press together so that he could take both into his mouth, his tongue then danced on the ghostly nipples when he really went all out to please the female ghost clone.

The female ghost clone moans loud from that action before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist to make him thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper Emerald did when he tightened his grip on the Female ghost's ass and really starts to thrust faster if that was possible, though Emerald's body did glow with magic so maybe until now, he never really got serious in Tiers on Ooo except with his wife.

The female ghost clone continues to moan and groan loud from the pleasure before she feels her climax approaching.

Emerald just grins before he pounds away at the Ghost before saying this.

"Hehe, well get ready for 5% of what I can do, never got that close with a mortal or a sexy ghost yet on this plain of reality… hope you enjoy." Emerald said to shock Blossom and her clones and May and Bloom nearby… 5%!?, then what has he been doing up til now!?, did Lillum ever get by that mark!?

The female ghost clone was both shocked and confused when she heard that before thinking this.

'F-Five percent?!... T-Then what percent was he fucking me with?'

Maite blinks in confusion before she spoke up.

"5% percent dear?"

"Hehe, well considering this sexy spectre is already about to cum, I might as well give her an orgasm that will make her rest in peace... hopefully not literally but there have been stranger things, I mean your not even close to serious so why not show your own 5 percent?, we can show what we sex demons can do when he efficiently use a small amount of power for some big results, I mean I barely got to the 2 mark on Ayuyat there so I am worried that I maybe out of practice with holding back just right." Emerald said while looking to Maite with a grin on his face.

Blossom, Bloom, May, Ayuyat, and the other ghost clones had their eyes widen after hearing this before Blossom asked this.

"**5% percent and second mark?!"**

"Well I mean 2% with Ayuyat there with that Minotaur as well, but I believe I made my point… still… why speak… when I can fuck this sexy ghost clone's pussy when I actually try a little." Emerald said with a demonic tone to his voice and his eyes gave a light glow while his body emits a light green energy which covered his body slowly and his dick… somehow got an inch bigger in length and width as well...

The female ghost clone groans when she felt the Incubus's dick growing.

Emerald chuckles at that right before the female ghost clone threw her head back and screamed with a fucked up look on her face when Emerald's hips thrust again, this time with speed's that made his hips blur a little… but Emerald himself just grins when he made it look like he was fucking her gently somehow…. How the fuck was that possible!?

Ayuyat was shocked when she saw the scene before she had this thought.

'_Fuck! I can't believe he's using 5%. What if he used it on me?' _She thought before she immediately shook her head as the Warden didn't want to think that.

Emerald chuckles when he noticed that before saying this.

"Oh don't worry Ayuyat, I wouldn't do this… and this… or maybe this…. To you… would make it so that not even that brat Obsidian would be able to please you properly." Emerald said when he made various thrusts that caused the female ghost clone to cum again and again like it was on his command that the Female ghost would cum.

Ayuyat though felt relieved glares a bit after hearing that insult to the prince.

Emerald then looked back at Maite before saying this with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, seems your getting a tiny bit serious as well Maite." Emerald said when the camera went over to show Maite was fingering May and Bloom with surprisingly gentle motions but the look on May and Bloom's faces showed otherwise….

May and Bloom both had very pleased looks on their faces as they moan a little loud from these actions.

Maite then said this when she looked at Emerald.

"Well I can't be the only one not getting into the mood, wonder if Marceline would enjoy this compared to the painful fucking I saw that bitch give her." Maite said before Emerald chuckles and he said this.

"Well I'm sure anyone would be a better lover then that bitch there, best she's good for right now is a cumdump for that Minotaur and Blossom right now, no offense to you Minotaur and Blossom, but I'm sure if you two gave Marceline a good time, you two would feel a great difference." Emerald said while Emerald and Maite gave Ayuyat cold grins.

Ayuyat gave both a Emerald and Maite a glared look that said 'fuck you'.

Emerald however grins before he said this like he was reading her mind.

"Sorry but I believed you already fucked me a bit ago, and I you, so I doubt you can complain when you came all over me." Emerald said with a dark grin on his face.

Ayuyat continues to glare at Emerald even though he was right before the Warden had another thought.

'_Stupid sex demon. I can't believe this is happening to me. Not only am I getting raped but I'm also carrying this bastards kid. I may be a bitch but I'm not a monster since I'm not gonna abandon the kid. Though I can not let him see the child. Obsidian will hate me when he finds out what I did. I'm gonna have to probably stay away from him and Lillum as well.'_

However Emerald got distracted from Ayuyat when he felt the female ghost clone cum hard on his dick before her body fell limp and Emerald who blinked a few times, when he looked to her, said this.

"H-Hey, you ok?" Emerald said when he tried to get a response from the ghost clone.

Surprisingly the female ghost clone was out cold while having a very pleased look on her face along with a deep blush.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this to Esmeralda and Maite.

"So, you two done on your ends?" Emerald asked while Maite, after licking her fingers clean, said this.

"Indeed, guess I got a bit to into the act." Maite said while the camera pulled away to show that May, Bloom, and the three ghosts, all in full male form this time, were out cold as well before Esmeralda spoke up.

"Yup, same here." Esmeralda said while her body was covered with ghostly spunk and the female ghosts clones with dicks were down for the count as well.

They all had fucked up looks on their faces while most of their bodies shudders a bit.

"Well then, Blossom, you and the Minotaur are last in line, mind picking the pace up?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while his female clone and Maite got near Emerald to watch the Minotaur and Blossom herself while they were with Ayuyat still.

Blossom chuckled before she spoke up.

"**No problem there. How about you Mr. Minotaur?"**

"Hehe… no problems here, though I feel like going to those ladies there if they're that good." The Minotaur said with a grin before he starts to pound away at Ayuyat's pussy to finish up.

Blossom groans as she did the same as well while Ayuyat groans and moans loud as she felt both dicks pounding her pussy.

For a few minutes, Emerald, Esmeralda, and Maite all watched the show while Emerald walked around while admiring the sight.

"Hooo… didn't expect to be able to to that with a ghost, maybe you're more kinky then you look Blossom, may have to ask Mar Mar for official ownership of your wand so we can really see what you can do later while she is here, and what do you think of the Minotaur, Maite?" Emerald said when he saw Blossom enjoying herself right now.

Maite took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"He does show some excellent movements though better to experience it hands on than see it."

"True, would love to go for Ayuyat and show her what a mind shattering orgasm would feel like but I don't want to show her mercy." Emerald said while grinning at his wife.

"Oh yeah. No mercy till she understands what she did was wrong." Maite said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah… but from the look in her eyes, seems like this could take awhile, Hey Blossom, Minotaur, take as much time as you want with her, I'll be hanging with Maite and Mar Mar, and show her my female double here before Ayuyat or her guards around here tattle on me." Emerald said before he placed an arm on Maite's shoulder and starts walking away while he summoned clothing of darkness that equipped to him while Esmeralda did the same which gave her a bikini like look, just minus the bra to show she wouldn't hide much.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that before hearing Blossom said this while thrusting.

"**Sure thing my lord. Just make sure Mistress is okay."**

"You kidding, by the time I'm done with her and with Maite as well, Mar Mar may ask who Ayuyat is again when I blow that low grade lay out of the water." Emerald said with an amused tone before the sex demon trio left the room.

Blossom chuckled before she turns her head to the Minotaur before saying this.

"**Well Mr. Minotaur, we have some work to do."**

The Minotaur chuckles before he said this.

"Hehe, anything for you if I can get a turn with you after this, if those clones are as good as you, I'm hoping for the real thing soon." The Minotaur said before thrusting his hips more while his large dick pounds away at Ayuyat's cervix with Blossom's doing the same as well.

Ayuyat groans loud from these actions while her mouth still had the ring on before thinking this.

'_Someone fucking… SAVE ME!'_

Meanwhile…

The scene went to Marceline when she was coming to under a large tree for shade while a petite looking Rabbit girl humanoid with a black ring on her neck nervously held the umbrella that Emerald gave her over her.

Marceline groans for a moment as she starts to open her eyes before she starts to speak up.

"W-What happen? W-Where am I?"

The Petite looking rabbit woman nervously stutters a bit when she got startles by Marceline waking and said this.

"U-Um… y-you were c-carried here and placed h-here b-by this… n-nice… lady… and told me to hold this over you… s-sorry if you were uncomfortable, but s-since you have no home here… a-and a r-red ring, I'm not sure on what to say…. I-I n-never met a R-Red ring a-and heard rumors t-that they would be M-Monsters w-who want to d-destroy the world if it m-meant getting their way." The Petite looking rabbit woman said while she nervously looks around to see a surprising number of purple and red rings near her with unringed people who were having sex around them.

Marceline blinked a few times after her eyes were finally open before she asked this.

"Wait I have a red ring?" She asked before she used her hand to rub her neck a bit.

"Y-Yeah… y-you don't seem b-bad… but y-you can't judge a book by its cover right?... I-I'm C-Clover… N-Nice to m-meet you." The Rabbit woman or Clover said while she fidgets a bit near Marceline… was she really even ring material with an attitude like that?

Marceline looks at Clover up and down for a moment before she sent the Rabbit woman a kind smile before saying this.

"Well nice to meet you Clover. Name's Marceline. And you can relax. Even though I have a red ring, doesn't mean I'm trying to destroy the world. Although I accidentally did something that would lead to that. But still the only thing I'm gonna do is serve my time here. Besides, I don't wish to hurt a nice gal like you."

Clover blushed a bit at that before looking down and said this.

"T-Thanks… and s-sorry f-for what the w-warden did… R-Ring or not… s-seems overkill.. To… h-harm a n-nice l-lady w-who stands up for others…" Clover said while the loincloth she had started to move…. Wait… wasn't she a girl with B-cup sized breasts?

Marceline blinks when she noticed that before she asked this.

"Ummm… something going on down there?"

Clover noticed and with a panicked look, covered herself before saying this.

"S-S-Sorry, w-where I-I'm from, there a-are plenty of m-my kind w-who has b-both sets of… you know…. S-so s-seeing what h-happened to you… e-effected me… s-sorry I-I'll leave now!" Clover stutters out before she got up and tried to leave.

Marceline however rolls her eyes before she grabbed Clover's arm and brought the Rabbit woman down next to her.

Clover got a shocked look on her face at that before looking at Marceline with a blushing face.

That's when Marceline said this.

"First of all, you need to relax. Second, I'm not bothered by that at all." She said while grinning a bit.

"R-Really?... E-even after hearing me s-say I-I enjoyed what happened with the W-Warden e-even i-if it was b-bad of me to?" Clover said while fidgeting next to Marceline while her dick grew a bit bigger under the loincloth.

Marceline looks at Clover before she used one hand to go under Clover's loincloth and gently grab the rabbit woman's dick before Marceline slowly stroke it before saying this.

"Well… I don't enjoy what that bitch of a Warden did to me and hope I get payback on her. But anyway, it doesn't bother me if you got a good look at the show. Also you having both genitals doesn't bother me since I, and a couple friends of mine that are here can grow a dick too. Though like them, I'm gonna have to earn that perk if I need to use my powers."

Clover blushed brightly while she pants for breath when Marceline stroked her dick… however to Marceline's surprise…. Clover's dick just kept growing and growing way past what Marceline would have thought would be possible for a person as petite as Clover before Clover said this.

"A-Actually… w-when you were… o-o-out… T-That g-guy you were w-with…. S-snapped a-and got b-back at her e-even t-though he m-mentioned a c-contract a-and a w-week off of s-sex or something…. T-The warden g-got knocked up w-with his kid a-and t-then broke out in-into an orgy… w-with this o-other l-lady… w-who was b-beautiful…. And t-things r-really g-got out of h-hand… g-glob… f-feels so g-good." Clover said while her dick was finally seen and to Marceline's shock, Clover had a monster sized dick that did not match her frame and was a full 12 damn inches and looked to be around 4 in width.

Marceline's eyes widen when she saw that monster cock before speaking up.

"Okay, first, I can't believe Emerald did that for me. Second, wish I was there to see it and third… this a perk or all natural?" She asked while she continues to stroke Clover's dick.

"A-All… N-Natural… I-I'm…. F-freakishly…. B-big for my kind…. A-and n-normally scared off o-other's w-when t-they see how… freaky I am…. N-never l-lost m-my v-virginity t-thanks to that…" Clover said while worrying that the same would happen with Marceline even though she was glad her dick was getting stroked.

Marceline was surprised when she heard that before she said this.

"Well lucky for you I ain't scared of this monster. Plus those idiots are fools if they turn down a beauty like you. I could just eat you up right now." She said before looking at Clover with a lust filled look.

Clover blushed brightly at that before she said this.

"R-Really?... y-you really think… I'm beautiful?" Clover said while blushing more at Marceline.

Marceline continues to smirk before she said this.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked before she leans in and kissed Clover on the lips.

Clover's eyes widen at that, and from her lack of experience, her eyes rolled back into her head before she groans into Marceline's mouth before Clover came all of a sudden and unlike a normal load, it looked like Clover was pumping out a geyser of semen that really showed either A, how fertile she was, B, showed how backed up she was, or C, never masturbated and this was the end result.

Marceline was surprised when she saw the amount before she pulls her head back before speaking.

"Damn you weren't kidding. With this amount you can knock any girl up. Though are you that fertile or never jerked of at all?"

When Clover tapped off after that, she pants for breath for a moment and said this.

"W-We're…. A-all fertile… b-but I-I let out m-much more…. O-only j-jerked off o-once w-when I was 1-16 a-and g-going through puberty… a-and n-never again… w-when I… a-accidently caused t-the v-village e-elder to s-slip in the f-forest near my home in the m-mating grounds a-and I-I t-tried to not harm anyone l-like that again… M-Mistress…." Clover said while blushing brightly when she saw that Marceline wasn't going to stop yet if the look in the Succupire's eyes were anything to go by.

Marceline eyes widen when she heard that and tries to fight back the laughter after hearing the part about the forest before she spoke up.

"W-Well, sorry about that. Though what's with the Mistress thing?"

Clover blushed brightly when she realized she did say that before saying this.

"W-Well… you… were the f-first to… do this to me… s-so… m-maybe you can… h-help me… be… more confident like you a-are… a-and I-I always wanted a f-friend w-who understood me… b-but if you don't want to… I-I can leave." Clover said while blushing more and covered her face with her hands.

Marceline blinked before she used one free hand, which was clean, to gently grab Clover's chin to make her look at the Succupire before Marceline spoke up.

"You need to chill. I didn't say I didn't like it was a bit surprise. Besides, I be an idiot to turn you away with what goods you have on you. So yeah I'll be your friend and help you get confidence. Maybe I can also have you as my special pet." She said.

Clover blushed a bit before saying this with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes… Mistress…" Clover said to Marceline while from Marceline's angle you could see Clover getting a bit soaked between her legs.

Marceline sees this before she smirks and said this.

"Then let's celebrate by having some fun." She said before she went to kiss Clover again.

Clover in turn blushed more when she returned the kiss before the duo heard this.

"Oh my, didn't expect you two to get friendly that fast, guess you recovered nicely Marceline." Maite said when she, Emerald, and Esmeralda walked up to the duo and saw Marceline playing with Clover's large dick.

Marceline's eyes widen after hearing that before she pulls back and spoke up.

"E-Emerald you're back. And... who's this lady that… looks a bit like you? She your twin or something?"

Esmeralda and Emerald looked to one another before Emerald chuckles and he said this.

"Long story real short, this one here, Esmeralda, is a female clone that I made, I know a spell that can change genders so I could have turned into a full on woman to dominate you, but I was holding off on that for a bit later, seems you seem pretty happy right now, or is playing with your new pet getting you that excited." Emerald said while noticing Marceline's soaked pussy while Esmeralda licked her lips at the sight.

Marceline blushes when felt how wet her pussy was before she remembered what Emerald did for her before the Succupire spoke up.

"I-I heard what you did for me. Even though she deserved it… I'm sorry for causing some trouble." She said while feeling a little down.

"Eh let's just say that I love bad girls enough to be one hell of a bad boy myself for them, besides I don't mind getting the kinky punishments if Lillum is involved and if I take a week off, I can just come to you and this sexy rabbit to have some fun with after you trained her well, you get the dick part, and I can handle the soaked pussy, then there is Maite... Blossom the ghost… and many ladies here in the lust based kingdom and plenty of other fine ladies around Ooo, I got plenty of high class ladies here already so no need to worry if I get into something and need a good meal." Emerald said while winking at Marceline and Clover.

Marceline blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Well still thanks again. Though hope I get some payback on her when I see her." She said with crossed arms under her breasts.

"Well she is busy right now getting raped by Blossom and a Minotaur that would give Mannish Man a run for his money, hey Maite, weren't you a fan of Manly Minotaur and his body for being well muscled or something?" Emerald said while he glanced at Maite for a moment.

Maite chuckles before she spoke up.

"Yes. Even though he's no match for you, he still has some decent muscles."

"Hehe, yeah well I try my best to impress, anyway Marceline, I'm going on towards the castle to let Lillum know what happen, or maybe I can hold off to have some fun with you and your new pet here since I do have about… 30 minutes or so before Obsidian and Me-Mow have their date and could use a quicky." Emerald said while wiggling his eyebrows at Clover and Marceline.

Both duo blushes before Marceline spoke up.

"Well I don't mind as long as Clover is alright with it." She said which caused Clover to blushed brightly before she shyly nods her head at the group.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Maite.

"Hehe, your right Maite, this Clover woman is adorable, no wonder you said she was good enough to eat." Emerald said while grinning at Clover.

Clover blushed brightly while Marceline wrapped an arm around the rabbit woman's shoulder before saying this.

"Told you so." She said which caused Clover to blush more while Maite chuckled before saying saying this.

"So let's get started shall we."

"Right… let's see how Marceline does with getting Clover in gear, I mean, Marceline maybe weakened from what just happened so she could use a good meal, we can join in after and if you picked Clover here out, she must have high quality semen since you don't just pick out random strangers Maite." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline beat Maite to the punch before she spoke up.

"Oh believe me, Maite picked good and plus Clover here is very fertile with what she's packing." She said before lifting up Clover's loincloth to show the group Clover's dick which made said rabbit woman blushed brightly.

Esmeralda then giggles before saying this.

"And I'm guessing she's a grower with how much of a mess she made… why not give us a gander at her full size before you give her the goods." Esmeralda said before licking her lips.

Marceline grins before she gently grabbed Clover's dick and starts stroking her off.

It took a few moments with some groaning from Clover before the group saw the rabbit woman's dick getting erect.

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Wow, gotta say that I am impressed, looks like it can rival my dick, and considering I have a pretty big dick myself, I can respect that, did you expect that Maite?, old habit of trying to dominate cute looking beings with surprising packages popping up again?" Emerald said while giving Maite a teasing grin.

Maite giggled before she said this.

"Well I did thought there was something special about her, though her dick size was surprising. Mar Mar here won herself a little jackpot knowing she has first pet."

"And maybe contract Material once Marceline gets a better grasp on her succubus's side's powers, hehe, bet the other succubus's will be jealous that Mar Mar has such a cutie with her." Emerald said which made Esmeralda giggle at that when she looked to see how Clover was fairing, and considering they didn't know about her issues and this talk of sex demons seemingly going after her left and right, maybe a bit overwhelming.

Clover blushed brightly when she heard that before everyone saw a couple tears leaking out before she went to hide behind that tree.

The Trio jolt before Emerald with a rare moment of looking worried said this.

"E-Err… d-did we do something wrong Mar Mar?..." Emerald said while he looked to a worried looking Esmeralda.

Maite was worried as well while Marceline looked to where Clover was before she responds to the trio.

"No it's not what you guys said it's just… Clover is very nervous. You see where she's from, her… equipment caused some people to be scared. Basically she's a virgin."

That caused Emerald, Esmeralda, and Maite to tear up a bit before Emerald said this to Maite and Esmeralda.

"O-Oh Maite, Esmeralda, y-you heard that right!, it would be a shame for her to not be able to enjoy the fun of sex if that is the case, what do you say we help her feel better about her body." Emerald said while tear ran down his face with Esmeralda nodding her head vigorously at that.

"Y-Yeah, would be a crime for a sexy bunny like her to not get laid in a pleasing way, and being here is no fun really unless you enjoy being punished." Esmeralda said while getting comically tear filled eyes.

Marceline was completely caught off guard by this scenario before she saw Maite blew her nose in a tissue before Maite spoke up.

"T-Then let's go and h-help our new friend experience this."

The trio then looked at Marceline before saying this as one.

"Marceline, let's go!" The trio said before the trio starts to go behind the tree that Clover went behind.

Marceline had no idea what just happened but decided to let things go and followed the trio to see how Clover was doing.

Clover was crouched near the ground and was crying greatly while she rubbed her eyes while Emerald, Esmeralda, and Maite all jolt before looking at Marceline to see what they can do, they were not very good with criers after all.

Marceline walk towards Clover, since now that Marceline is ringed she can't use any of her powers till she unlocks a perk.

The Succupire sits by Clover before she spoke up after wrapping an arm around the rabbit woman.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." she said in a caring tone.

"I-I… *HIC*... S-S-sobby…*Hic*... d-dever… f-felf this h-haffy…. T-to be… c-cofplimented bevore." Clover barely got out through her crying.

Marceline blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Really? Well that's good to hear. You had us worried for a moment. But listen, I understand what you're feeling since it's your first time. I promise you, we'll do this slowly until you're more comfortable okay?" She said while smiling.

Clover in turn, after taking a moment to calm down and wipe her face clean with a tissue that Emerald summoned for her, said this.

"Y-Yes… *Hic*... M-Mistress…" Clover said before hugging Marceline and rubbed her face on the crock of Marceline's neck in a loving way.

Marceline just smiles before she hugged Clover back while using one hand to rub the rabbit woman's back.

Clover shuddered at that when it felt nice…. Right before Marceline felt something large poke her leg and Maite and Esmeralda said this.

"Wow." The two said while Emerald got amused at what happened.

Marceline realized what was going on before she pulls back and asked this.

"Is this a stick up, or you're just happy?" she said while smirking.

Clover blushed brightly and tried to hide her dick again but failed when she hugged it to her body and said this.

"S-Sorry!" Clover said before she stumbles and fell on her back with her dick pointing in the air.

Marceline, Maite and Esmeralda blinked in surprise before Marceline quickly went to Clover's side and held her up a bit before she spoke up while looking down.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

Clover blushed again before saying this with a cute look on her face when she tried to look away.

"Y-Yes Mistress… sorry for worrying you…" Clover said before Emerald said this to Marceline.

"Hey Mar Mar… since you have 24 hours or so before the safe period is over, how about giving Clover here the ride of her life… really give her a first time a sight to remember." Emerald said when he suggests to do it here and now with others looking.

Marceline blinks a few times before she looks at Clover and said this.

"Well Clover, want to lose your V-Card to your Mistress?" She asked while smiling.

Emerald then said this while Clover blushed at the smile.

"And if you really want to up the ante, if your still a virgin with your pussy… I'm more than happy to help, Maite and Mar Mar are my ladies after all… and my lady's pets are my pets as well so I want them to be satisfied." Emerald said with a large grin on his face to the Rabbit humanoid.

Marceline blushes when she heard that before looking at Clover before saying this.

"Well Clover, let's continue where we left off." She said before she leans down and kissed the rabbit woman's lips in a loving way.

Clover blushed when she got kissed again before she carefully and gently placed her tiny arms and hands around Marceline and returned the kiss while Emerald admired the sight.

"Ah, this reminds me of mine and Iris's first time before her contract, not my first time sure but I'm sure she would love to meet Clover as well, speaking of which, Maite, I forgot to ask since it's been four years but still have your own personal servant?, what was her name again?" Emerald asked when he was out of the loop from Maite for 4 or so years.

Maite giggles before she spoke up.

"You mean Charlotte?"

"Yeah, heard she was Dawn's rival years ago, same Mortal to succubus by contract, gifted magically, heard that she outgrew the ranking and went on her own, she set up shop as a magical teacher in the Sex Demon Dimension." Emerald said with a curious look in his eyes.

Maite chuckled before she spoke up.

"Oh she has and she did."

"Ah, well remind me to pay a visit to her later, might as well see if she's got her own contracted servants now as well… hmm… ever think of getting a new servant Maite?, I noticed that while I have Neko and Iris who sticks around by choice, you only had Charlotte and Dawn… you hoping if we find Dawn, things could go back to how they were?" Emerald asked while getting a rare moment to look seriously to his wife in understanding, granted he didn't interact with Dawn much but she was a sweet woman.

Maite was a bit taken back by that question before she sighs a bit before speaking.

"Well… part of me hopes so. But… not sure if she wants to go back to Hudson. Right now, I only want to help find her so we can at least have Mar Mar her mother/daughter reunion."

"Hehe, well I'm sure Marceline doesn't care who Dawn goes to, just as long as her and Dawn can have their family reunion, and even if she does go to Hudson, doesn't mean you can't visit for some fun times as well… but remember if you somehow get that sweet ass of yours getting fucked by Hudson, don't blame me if I rock Dawn's world, I will find Dawn no matter what, if she is alive then I'll kick Lucifer's ass if he kidnapped her, and if she did die, I'll ask Death on who she reincarnated as and we can see who she reincarnated into and use a spell to help bring those memories up again." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while he used a finger to have Maite look up into his determined eyes to show he wouldn't stop til Marceline and Maite were happy.

Maite was a bit surprised before she smiled and went to hugged Emerald before speaking up.

"Oh Emerald. I don't know if I said this enough but you're best husband this succubus ever have."

"Haha, well considering I'm your king, I might as well put 150% into sweeping you off your feet, I don't care who gets in my way and you can even call me selfish, but I'll kick anyone's ass if they try and get in my way, doesn't matter if its mortals, other demons, or even Globs, I'll do anything to make my women or subjects happy and safe, we maybe branded as monsters and what not in certain areas and some even call us sick freaks, but all in all, aside from those who deserve a serious revenge fuck like what I did to Ayuyat, we sex demons are kinky lovers who just want a good time and nothing more, so yeah, I may get a punishment from Lillum, so what, I'm a fucking king of another Dimension who has a nice home and a loving wife who's right next to me, so I'll break as many rules as it takes to see you and every Lady I get with to smile." Emerald said with his own charming grin while his eyes glowed with power to show he was 100% serious about all of that.

Maite giggled before she reaches up and kissed Emerald on the lips before making it passionate.

Emerald in turn hugged Maite around the waist while he kissed her back without touching her ass or breasts to some shock which showed he was using pure romance from his human past to whoo Maite more.

Maite moans into the kiss as she hugs her husband a bit tight before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald in turn moans into the kiss while he lets Maite explore his mouth a bit before he had his tongue fight back like he was countering Maite at the right time while Esmeralda who smiles at that looked to Marceline and Clover to see how they were reacting to seeing that if they saw this display of passion.

Marceline and Clover, who stopped kissing, blushed when they saw the display before Marceline said this.

"Talk about a sweet moment. Reminds of me and Bonnibel."

"Hehe, well I hope you two have a lot of fun together again, and maybe with your cutie of a pet Clover now, hehe, with a feisty cat assassin that likes to hang around Bubblegum as well, would make an interesting fourway… I can just picture it… three sexy ladies worshipping Clover's dick before taking turns getting fucked by her then turn the tables by growing your own dick and fucking the ever loving semen out of a happy bunny rabbit." Esmeralda said while she licks her lips at the sight of Clover's dick.

Marceline blinks before blushing a bit at the idea before she looks at Clover to see how she's reacting to that.

While Clover couldn't picture Bubblegum or Me-Mow, she could picture a pretty cat humanoid she saw on a rare occasion and from the name Bubblegum, thought she was a Candy humanoid that sometimes came by her village on the way to a different kingdom, and when Clover's imagination pictured all three licking and sucking her dick and getting fucked by it and fucked in turn, she got an iron hard dick that looked like it could burst.

Marceline blushed when she noticed the rabbit woman's dick before she chuckles and said this to Clover.

"Let's get the pleasure started Clover. Hopefully later I'll introduce you to a few my friends here. A couple more or so are coming as well but I know they're gonna really like you my cute pet."

Clover blushed brightly at that before nodding when she didn't trust her voice right now.

Marceline chuckled before she leans down and starts to kiss and nibble on Clover's neck before the Succupire grabbed Clover's dick before stroking her a bit.

Clover moans when that happened before she fidgets on the ground like a helpless creature, ripe for the teasing and at the mercy of Marceline the Succupire Queen.

Marceline continues to kiss Clover's neck before she starts to kiss down before reaching the rabbit woman's breasts.

Marceline then put one of Clover's nipples in her mouth before she used her tongue to lick it before the Succupire sucks on it.

Clover moans from that before she wiggles a little more while saying this when she struggles to stay still.

"M-Mistress… S-So… g-good." Clover moans out, she was a virgin so made sense, good thing she was a fast recovery or this would be disappointing.

Marceline chuckles before she went to Clover's other breast and repeat the process while Marceline continues to stroke the rabbit woman's dick.

Clover moans more from that while she gripped the ground before Esmeralda who was alone, noticed a few people who were a mix of prisoner and unringed people before they got close enough to see the passion between Emerald and Maite and the sexy dominating display between the Mistress Marceline and the pet Clover and Clover's dick size that mismatched Clover's body and the lone Esmeralda.

Some people blushed at the scene while others felt turned on with some of their dicks getting erect.

Esmeralda chuckles at that before she said this to the group.

"Hey you all, forget these four and follow me, I'll satisfy you all, unless any of you want to stay and watch only if you are desperate enough, if any of you are virgins, then Clover, the Rabbit humanoid could use some experience… I mean if you prisoners are virgins then you should take this time to get on Clover's good side… she does have one of the biggest dicks that I have ever seen on someone her size." Esmeralda said while walking by the group and gestured for them to follow her while winking at Maite and Marceline to show that she would take a hit for the team to make their own moment special.

Some of the prisoners and ringed people looked at Esmeralda before they went to follow her.

Some of the other prisoners, and a few unringed people stayed behind which showed some couples who wanted to watch Clove and Marceline while some watched Emerald and Maite continue their make out session which caused the king sex demon to look to his queen and said this when he pulled away.

"Hehe, what do you say we give these people a good show… maybe let a lucky person get a taste of a hole of yours while I fuck the other." Emerald said while he pulled Maite towards him and she could feel how excited he was.

Maite giggles before she spoke up.

"Sure. I don't mind."

Emerald grins at that before he turned his wife around, and said this when he held her up and her legs wide to show how excited Maite was to the crowd while he used his magic to unzip his pants and his dick sprung free.

"Hello everyone in the Bondage kingdom, hope you all enjoy the show, maybe one or two of you lucky people can get the honor of fucking my wife's pussy while I fuck her ass, don't worry, she won't drain you too fast… that is if she's not in a hungry mood." Emerald said while winking at the ladies in the crowd.

The women in the group blush when they saw Emerald's dick along with Maite's wet pussy.

That's when suddenly a couple of rabbits walked forward, they had red fur, no rings, and they both looked well trained.

Emerald blinked a few times when he saw them, to him and Maite it was a first but Emerald was sure he at least heard of these two if they lived in the city thanks to the fashion they wore… think it had something to do with wolves or something.

The one who looked like a well endowed Rabbit wife with an impressive looking ass, wore a skirt that showed a lot of well muscled legs and wore a vest that showed her breasts off when she walked and the style didn't restrict her figure.

The man next to her seemed to be well endowed if you look at the crotch part of his jeans and even though he's wearing a shirt, you can see some muscles on his arms and chest as well.

Emerald looked at the duo before saying this.

"So… you two want in?" Emerald said while he grins at the couple, more so to the wife but she seemed interested in Clover right now.

The husband sees the look Emerald gave to his wife before the husband spoke up.

"Yes sir. We would like to join."

"Alright, though considering things, seems your wife maybe more interested in Clover there, why not lose the pants and we show my wife a good time, play your cards right and you could be a favorite here since Maite does love rabbits it seems." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice when three Rabbit Humanoids were about to get it on with three sex demons.

The husband blinks a few times before he shrugs and unzips his jeans before he slides them down to his feet before kicking them off a bit.

Surprisingly the husband was not wearing any underwear so his dick was out in the open.

It was 9 ½ inches long and 3 in width.

Emerald nods at that before he looked to the wife and said this to her.

"Hey, after you go a round with Clover, I don't mind giving you a bit of fun myself after your friend and I give it good to my wife." Emerald said to the duo… they really seemed familar… but where has he... *Record scratch!*

"Hold on… are you the couple who were with Bubblegum and Me-Mow when Bubblegum got knocked up?" Emerald asked with a surprised look on his face.

Maite blinks in surprise while the rabbit couple were a bit shocked before the husband spoke up.

"Wait how do you know about that? And how do you know about me and my wife being friends with Bubblegum and Me-Mow?"

"You kidding, I don't make many appeariences around town but I'm Lillum's incubus Emerald, and the sexy lady blowing Clover now is Marceline's, Bubblegum's ex, or soon to be former Ex if she plays her cards right, as for how I know, Lillum had the security camera's hacked and she and I were at Mar Mar's and watched what happened, granted it was a surprise to us at what happened and we were nowhere near the kingdom to stop what happened, but Lillum and I are pretty good friends with Bubblegum and Me-Mow even if they do get the occasional punishment from the punishment chambers, the kid is doing pretty well in Bubblegum if you were worried there could have been health issues, we take pregnancies seriously since an unborn life is an innocent one and they don't deserve harm, so while Lillum was pissed at Demonga, she can't exactly force him to stop his ways with prisoners." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The husband and wife were surprised when they heard that before the wife spoke.

"Well we're glad Bubblegum and her kid are doing okay. Including Me-Mow. My husband and I still wished we did something before to stop the incident."

"Hehe, well don't worry about it, Ingrem, the wolfman who knocked her up and his brothers hang around her so she has protection, and lets just say that if things get interesting, Bubblegum may have two husbands, one with a real love and another with a wolfman who gave her a child." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The husband and wife blinked in surprise after hearing that before the husband spoke up.

"Well not sure how she'll do it but we'll be supportive to Bubblegum. My wife and I do visit her and Me-Mow to see how they're doing before the four of us has some fun of our own."

"Hooo… well considering I can read desires like my wife can, I'm guessing that they like to tie you up and dominate you on a chair or bed huh?, seems to me that the wife here is the kinky type, me likey, hope I can visit with Maite to make things even more interesting… but before we get off topic…" Emerald said before he lifts Maite up and he lowered her so she would take his dick up her ass and with surprising ease as well.

"Ah, much better, nothing like a good sized dick as a good chair right Maite?" Emerald said before he starts to lift and lower Maite on his dick with his arms alone to show his raw strength.

Maite groans when she felt her husband's dick going in her ass before she spoke up.

"Y-You said it Emerald."

"Hehe, yeah, so anyway, we can talk more later, maybe with actual food and drinks or something, but for now, why not get over here Mr. Husband and give my wife what she wants, as for you miss Wife why not get over to Clover and Marceline and show them how sexy of a bunny you can be with that hot as hell ass." Emerald said while he pulled the shadowy panties off of Maite to show the husband how showed she was while he gave the two their orders.

The wife chuckles before she walked over to Marceline and Clover while the husband went to Emerald and Maite.

When the Husband got close, Maite smiles at him before she said this.

"Come on you hunk of a rabbit, you may as well show me what those sexy muscles of yours can do and fuck my brains out, I heard from Emerald that you rabbit humanoids are no slouches with your leg power… and from the look of things… your dick size as well if you and Clover there are any indication." Maite said while she held her pussy open to show how wet she was right now.

The husband though blushed chuckled as he got close to Maite with his erect dick before he spoke up.

"I'm aim to please." He said before he slides his dick in Maite's pussy before grabbing her legs.

Maite moans from that while Emerald grins at Maite before he said this.

"Don't hold back on my wife, she's the fucking Succubus Queen so she won't go down easily…" Emerald said before the camera turns to show Marceline while she carefully but skillfully sucked about 5 inches of Clover's dick while Clover pants and moans at the treatment.

Marceline continues this action before the duo this voice.

"Hello. Mind if I join?"

Clover and Marceline blink a few times before they looked to see the Rabbit wife standing near them with a smile on her face.

"Hello… not complaining if you do but I think it's Clover's call." Marceline said while she stroked Clover's dick to keep her hard.

Clover moans a bit before she spoke up while blushing.

"I-I don't… m-mind."

"Hehe, great, because from the look of things, a cutie like you may need some tag teaming to satisfy." The Wife said when she looked Clover up and down with an impressed look on her face.

Clover blushes while Marceline looks at the wife for a moment before she asked this.

"Say… you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Hmm?, I don't think so, I never seen you around here before, what makes you say that?" The Wife said when she looked to Marceline after she knelt next to her and gripped the lower part of Clover's dick and starts stroking it while her other hand went to rub Clover's folds gently.

Clover shudders a bit before letting out another moan before Marceline spoke up.

"I don't know. You just reminded me of this rabbit couple that I saw on tv through the security cameras and they were with two people that I know. One was a feline assassin name Me-Mow and the other was my friend name Bonnibel Bubblegum."

The Wife's eye's widen a bit at that before she said this.

"Wait, tan skin… fangs… black hair… are you Marceline the Vampire Queen?, you look more shapely then I heard from Bubblegum but I could be wrong." The wife said while she stroked Clover off faster and rubbed her folds at a faster rate.

Marceline chuckled before she spoke up.

"Yes well being part succubus gives ya new changes. And I was right, you were there when Bonnie got knocked up."

"Seriously!?... well…. Sorry for not being able to help her… she's a nice person who my husband and I visit from time to time during her pregnancy and we help her in the lab by relaxing with her in various ways, sometimes with those three wolfman and Me-Mow joining in so she gets a good amount of points daily but still…" The Wife said when her stroking and rubbing motions got slowed down when she felt bad.

Clover's moans lessens before Marceline said this.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you or your husband. It's Demonga whom I'm angry at and maybe those three wolfmen though if they're helping Bonnie then they're safe. I do appreciate you guys helping her."

"Hehe, well, we try our best to make Bubblegum feel better, besides she does this thing with her tongue that I like so I like to return the favor for it, normally involves my ass but I am curious about what dirty things you two did, I heard you got shapeshifting powers, you may not be able to do much but shapeshifters can naturally grow a dick here without the perk so in case you heard something wrong, then you shouldn't hold back." The Wife said while grinning at Marceline while her stroking and rubbing on Clover sped up again.

Marceline blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… I should probably test this out then." She said before she starts concentrating and summons out her dick, it was Emerald's size.

The Wife licked her lips and said this with an impressed tone.

"Not bad, I'm guessing you modeled it after that man there huh?, maybe you and him are…" The Wife said before trailing off with a teasing look in her eyes.

Marceline blushes a bit brightly before she spoke.

"W-Well...not sure really. There's someone else that I have feelings for and Emerald and I are… lovers per say but… with the way he tries to woo and impress me, he's pretty much halfway. Though it's a big problem for me since I don't know who to go for." She said while having a troubled look.

The wife however smiles before she lightly pets Marceline on top of the head, and with a motherly tone, said this.

"Well while this is a bit complicated, why not just make it simple and just follow your heart, granted you could try and be selfish and keep both, but if you had to pick one, then just don't think, just feel, besides since your a prisoner here, you got 5 years or so so you have plenty of time to decide right?, no one said you had to rush that." The Wife said before pulling her hand away and smiles at Marceline.

Marceline looks at the Wife for a moment before she smiles and said this.

"You're right. I have plenty of time to think on this. For now, we have a cute virgin here to help feel good." She said before she help stroke Clover's dick.

The Wife chuckles at that before she said this.

"Indeed, want to take her dick's virginity or I while you fuck her pussy, maybe tight from how small her body looks." The Wife said while she looked at Clover's pussy and moved her head down and starts to lick her pussy.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Since she's my pet… I'll take her pussy." she said while grinning.

"Great… why don't I save her dick's pussy virginity with a dick for you and let her go for my ass, think she would enjoy it?" the wife said when she turned a bit to wiggle her round ass at the duo.

Marceline looks at the wife's ass before she looks at Clover before asking this.

"What do you think Clover? That ass looks tempting huh?"

Clover blushed brightly at that when the Rabbit Wife tempted her by wiggling her ass more which caused Clover to nod in agreement to Marceline's question.

Marceline grins before she looks at the wife and said this.

"She's onboard for it."

The Rabbit wife grins at that before she said this.

"Want to do the honors of taking her pussy virginity real quick?, I'll hop in a moment after." The Wife said while she turned to sit on the ground to watch Marceline and Clover.

Marceline sends the wife a thumbs up before she got on top of Clover before she aims her erect dick at Clover's folds before she asked this.

"You ready? I'm not gonna lie since it will hurt for a moment or so." She said with a normal but cautious look.

Clover blushed a bit at that before she looked to Marceline and said this.

"I-I trust you Mistress… p-please continue." Clover said while Marceline saw her blushing cutely.

Marceline couldn't believe how cute Clover was before she asked this.

"Okay but just in case… are you safe today?"

"Y-Yeah… took a p-pill before I got transferred here, t-the previous warden didn't want to deal with the headache o-of unwanted pregnancies so we get p-pills every few days and I used them, took the last one I had before coming here." Clover said to Marceline.

"That's good. I don't have a problem with kids. Though I have to admit… I wouldn't mind having a kid or two with a cutie like you."

Clover blushed brightly at that before muttering random things when she got caught off guard before stopping after a moment to blush brightly to the point that she could be mistaken for a smaller version of the Wife right now.

Marceline blinked for a moment before she asked this.

"Something wrong?"

"J-Just s-so h-happy that I can f-finally do something like this, I'm nearly 26 and I never got it this far with anyone." Clover said with a embarrassed look on her face about her age.

Marceline blinks for a moment she said this.

"Then I better not keep you waiting then." She said before she starts to gently slides her dick inside Clover's pussy.

Clover groans at that when she felt her pussy getting penetrated for the first time, and to Marceline's surprise, it was extremely tight inside of Clover which made it hard for even her to get deeper, but then there was the hymen that Clover had when Marceline bumped into it…

Marceline groans at first from how tight feeling Clover's hymen.

She then looks at her pet's eyes before she used her hands to grab hold of Clover's before the Succupire starts pushing her dick through.

Clover grit her teeth before groaning in both pain and pleasure when she could feel her hymen tearing and when Marceline burst through, the extra strength caused her to fully hilt in Clover to some surprise when Clover's pussy was surprisingly spacious, maybe the large dick that she had showed she had some serious room in her pussy or it was a normal thing for her species.

Marceline groans as she squeezes Clover's hands a bit before Marceline asked this.

"Y-You okay?"

Surprisingly Clover, though feeling pain, felt more pleasure then she would have thought before lightly kissing Marceline on the lips and said this with a happy look on her face.

"Yes… Mistress." Clover said without stuttering this time while she had some tears of joy flowing out of her eyes.

Marceline though blushes, was a bit surprise at Clover before she smiles and starts to slowly thrust her dick in and out of the rabbit woman's pussy.

Clover moans and groans at that while she could feel her insides being stretched time and time again and whatever pain she felt fades greatly a minute to two later before she only felt pleasure and her dick which was erect was standing tall between Marceline's breasts and it nearly touched Marceline's chin.

Marceline was a bit surprise when she felt that before she decides a to up the ante by opening her mouth and swallow the head of Clover's dick before she starts sucking on it while thrusting her dick.

Clover moans and groans at that while she keeps muttering this.

"Mistress… Mistress… Mistress…" Clover muttered when she could feel pleasure again and again while the Wife felt left out… though she grins when she saw Marceline's unguarded holes and slowly sneaks up on her while she pulled a card out of her skirt after unzipping a pocket.

Marceline was to busy to notice the wife while she continues to give Clover the best pleasure as the Succupire's thrusts got a bit hard and Marceline uses her tongue to lick the head before going to the tip.

For a minute, everything went good, right before Marceline got the surprise of her (Undead) Life when something got pushed inside of her pussy.

Marceline jolts for a moment before she turns her head a bit to see who did that before her eyes widen at the culprit.

Turns out that The Rabbit wife was grinning at Marceline while she held her ass with one hand and another held a card in her hand.

"Don't think prisoners are the only ones with cards, got the dick growth perk long ago and I put it to good use, like I will now, natural size is nine inches and 3 in width, hope that's not too small for a sexy demoness like you." The Wife said before wiggling her hips and teased Marceline by grinding her dick in her pussy.

Marceline groans before she pulls her head back and said this while grinning.

"Not at all. So let's continue this fun shall we." She said before she went back to bobbing her head on Clover's dick before Marceline resumes thrusting her dick hard.

The Wife grins at that before she starts thrusting her dick as well, long story short, everyone saw Marceline, Clover, the Rabbit Wife, Maite, Emerald, and the Husband all getting it on in front of them which caused quite the orgy to break out around the 6.

Marceline muffly groans as she enjoys the feeling of her pussy getting pounded by the Wife's dick while Marceline enjoys the taste of Clover's dick and the feel of her pussy as she thrusts her dark hard before she felt the head of her dick hitting the entrance to Clover's womb.

Clover keeps on moaning and panting with a pleased look on her face while the Wife leaned over Marceline and pressed Marceline's breasts together which caused Clover's dick to be sandwiched between Marceline's breasts before the wife moved them up and down which caused Clover to moan more.

Marceline was a bit surprise when she felt the Wife do that but otherwise wasn't bothered by it as she just continues to bob her head on Clover's dick making slurping sounds.

Clover moans and groans from that before she could feel her dick and pussy twitching faster and faster as time went by.

Marceline felt that as well while the same thing could be said for the Succupire's dick and pussy as well.

Meanwhile with Emerald, Maite, and the Husband a few minutes ago when they heard what was going on and saw the wife joining in after pulling out her card…

"Ah, seems my wife has pulled out her card." The husband said.

"Hehe, yeah, though I wonder if I could have some fun with your wife later, seems fair since you're having fun with mine here." Emerald said while he and the husband lift and lower Maite on their dicks while they thrust their hips wildly.

Maite moans a bit loud at the pleasure before the rabbit man chuckles and said this.

"Not at all. Your wife's pussy does feel good."

"Hehe, well maybe if you play your cards right, you could have fun with my daughter Ruby, she will be tagging with Finn the Human who she's in a contract with and dating, maybe your sexy wife there can show Finn a thing or two about really going fast… so why don't you show your real speed since I know you can go at a faster rate then this." Emerald said when he mentioned the security video.

The husband blinked in surprise after hearing that before he asked this.

"You're a father as well?"

"Oh yeah, and believe me, when my daughter awakened she is a real chip off the ol block with Maite and I when it comes to sex, I'll even send you a picture later showing who she is, consider it a gift and possible dream material if you have a dirty mind, hope you have a daughter or two who are 18 or older so I can pay them a visit." Emerald said to the Rabbit Husband when he thrusts his hips at a faster pace.

The rabbit husband decides to go fast on his thrusting before he said this.

"Well my wife and I have 5 kids that live in the kingdom. And out of the 5 we have two older daughters."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Nice to know, hope you can give them a message from me that if they want to have some fun with me, then just ask Lillum the princess here or Bubblegum or Mar Mar or Marceline there, they know who I am so they can find me in one way or the other." Emerald said when he really thrusts hard into Maite's ass while he gripped her breasts after using his magic to make her float.

"Oh and little tip, my wife here can emit breastmilk on command so if your thirsty… drink up." Emerald said before he squeezed his wife's breasts extra hard but to not harm her.

Maite moans before the rabbit man was surprised when he saw milk coming out of the Succubus Queen's breast.

The husband was indeed tempted. Plus he was thirsty.

That's when he said this.

"Well if you're both offering, then don't mind if I do." He said before he leans down while thrusting fast before the husband latches his mouth to Maite's left nipple and starts sucking on it.

Emerald grins at that before saying this to Maite.

"How's that feel Maite?, sweet relief huh?, well I got a few new toys that Lillum's R&D department worked on… hey Mr. Rabbit, want to help give them a field test?" Emerald said while he looked at the Rabbit husband.

Maite moans while she enjoys having her breast sucked on before the rabbit husband pulls his head back for a moment before he spoke up.

"Hmmm… sure. I don't mind to help." He said before going back to sucking Maite's left breast.

Emerald grins at that before he pulled out two objects that looked like they were jars attached to suction cups while a tube came out of the other end before Emerald said this.

"This thing runs on the wearer's magic, the stronger the person, the more high quality the breast milk it extracts since the magic cleans any negative impurities away, perfect for newborn babies who need nutritious milk, not saying your milk is bad Maite, just saying that your magic will make your milk much better… and more pleasurable for yourself when I attach these to your breasts, and this guy and I drink from these tube like straws when its full..." Emerald said when he placed both items on Maite's nipples and the effect was instant when the suction cups felt her magic and starts to suck out a large amount of breast milk which made Maite moan loudly with relief before stopping when it was full a minute later, guess it was automatic.

The husband was surprised when he saw that before speaking up.

"Wow, that's something."

"Yup… grab a hose and drink up, we got some milking to do." Emerald said before he grabbed a straw tube and starts drinking the milk.

The husband blinked for a moment before he he shrugs and grabbed the other straw tube before he starts drinking it.

A moment later, his eyes widen in shock when he tastes the breast milk and had this thought.

'_Oh. My. Glob. This milk… tastes… awesome.' _He thought before he excitedly resumes drinking it.

Emerald however grins before he said this after removing the swraw for a moment.

"Hehe, I should mention one thing… a succubus's breast milk is a great energizer, and also for those in the tier based act, a good aphrodisiac to really get a person to reveal their real sex based skills since you seemed to be holding back." Emerald said with a dark grin on his face.

The rabbit husband's eyes widened after that before he suddenly felt the milk gave him a powerful boost which caused him to go beyond fast into pounding Maite's pussy to submission.

Maite moans and groans from that before Emerald joins the Rabbit husband in pounding Maite's holes, all in all, Maite was having the time of her life at this level.

The rabbit husband continues to fuck Maite's pussy while said Succubus Queen had this thought.

'_OH FUCK! This one is fucking me at a fast rate. And it feels so go. We have got to invite them back to our world later on.'_

For a bit, the trio keeps on going at it before Maite could feel Emerald and the husband getting close, seems the speed and power they were going, they would cum soon and hard.

Maite felt some excitement at the thought of both of her holes getting filled up before she felt her climax approaching as well.

A moment later, Emerald took a few more thrusts before roaring and came hard up Maite's ass.

The rabbit husband was on the same boat before he groans loud and came hard in Maite's pussy.

Maite moans loud as she enjoys this before she climaxed hard on the rabbit husband's dick.

Meanwhile back with Marceline, Clover, and the wife when the trio got close…

Clover was trying to hold back as long as she could before she yelled out when she came hard on Marceline's dick and her own dick fired a massive load in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline was surprised at the amount that entered her mouth.

Luckily thanks to her vampiric side, breathing was no problem.

Marceline begins to drink Clover's cum before she climaxed hard as her dick release a big amount of semen that filled up both Clover's pussy and womb while Marceline's pussy climaxed on the rabbit wife's dick.

Clover continues to moan while the Wife did the same when she came hard in Marceline's pussy and everyone keeps on cumming before they tap off one by one.

It took Marceline 30 seconds before she tapped off and used her succubus side to absorbed the rabbit wife's cum.

Emerald tapped off in Maite's ass before he took a moment to breath when he felt relief.

The rabbit husband felt relief as well when he tapped off in Maite's pussy before taking a moment to breathe.

Maite then pants for breath as well while her body enjoyed the afterglow before moaning when the milk drainers sucked the milk from her breasts and Emerald and by accident when the Husband took an extra deep breath and closed his mouth around the straw which caused him to drink some milk, and while Emerald was used to it, the Rabbit Husband was not which got this reaction.

The Rabbit husband felt another boost of energy in his body which caused his dick to get hard again inside Maite's pussy.

And if that wasn't surprising, then no one expected the rabbit man to completely just thrust his dick in and out of the Succubus Queen's pussy.

He looked very possessed with the way he looked.

Emerald was surprised by that before he just shrugged and used his magic to cause Maite to float a bit when he pulled his dick free before Maite and the humping Rabbit husband fell onto the ground gently while Emerald saw the rabbit husband getting on top of Maite and humps at a harder and faster rate.

"Wow, guess I won't be needing this." Emerald said before he took the straw tube out of his mouth, cleaned it off with magic and placed it in the rabbit husband's so he could get double the dose of Maite's milk.

Maite was was surprised after seeing Emerald do that before she saw the rabbit husband drink from both straws which caused to go in a berserk stake like if he was a animal in heat during mating season.

Emerald chuckles at the look that Maite gave him before he said this.

"Hehe, love you dear, but I saw the look you gave this guy, might as well start training him now, if you'll excuse me, I'll stop by Marceline's group and see how they are doing, may pay that Wife's sweet looking ass a visit." Emerald said before he walked to Marceline's group while being very amused right now.

Maite couldn't respond back as she was moaning loud with the way the rabbit husband was pounding her pussy.

Back with Marceline's group…

When the trio tapped off, the group had to pant for breath while the Rabbit wife pulls her dick free and said this.

"O-Oh wow, forgot how intense that was, backed up since I last used it." The Rabbit wife said but was surprised when she didn't see any semen flow out of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline pants as well before she looks at the wife before she spoke up.

"I-I can… tell. T-That was some good cum."

"Hehe, well hope you got your fill Mar Mar, cause I'm hoping to have a good time with her next." Emerald said when he walked up to the trio.

Marceline blinked for a moment before she asked this.

"Done already Emerald? Where's Maite?"

"Wellll…." Emerald said before pointing a thumb back at Maite and the Husband Rabbit who was fucking Maite like a being possessed while he keeps on drinking Maite's breast milk.

The trio were surprised when they saw that before the rabbit wife asked this.

"Yikes. Only time I see my husband act like that is when we're trying to have kids. And what is he drinking?"

"Maite's breast milk, a succubus's breast milk is a good energizer and when used at the right moment, like in the act, acts as a good aphrodisiac." Emerald explained to the group when they heard Maite say this when the Rabbit husband came hard inside of her, but he keeps on fucking her even through his orgasm which starts to make a mess when Maite had trouble keeping up the absorption of the Rabbit husband's semen.

"SO MUCH FUCKING CUM!"

Emerald sweatdropped before he said this.

"Damn, guess I know who to call when Maite needs a good meal and I'm not around… wonder how wild you can get when you lose those limits." Emerald said when he looked to the rabbit wife with a grin on his face.

That's when Marceline asked this.

"Hold on, does this mean I can produce breast milk also?"

"Hmm?, yeah, with breasts that size, I'm sure you have some top quality breast milk to give, a downside of Vampires is that they can't get knocked up easily thanks to their undead nature but for the ladies, they give some top quality stuff, and since your half succubus, who knows how tasty it is, all we need to do is really play with those puppies and see how much you fire, need to be extra rough to get them to flow the first time but the times after will be a simple grab and suck." Emerald said before chuckling while talking like some vampires still live or something.

Marceline blinked a few times before she asked this.

"Um from the way you said that, it sounded like there are still Vampires living in the world."

"Well duh, plenty of Vampires still live, either some in My dimension since they can be power top tier lovers or in small pockets in Ooo, I mean I heard of your exploits at taking out Vampires in Ooo, but what about outside the land of Ooo?, I mean didn't Finn the Human, once a rare breed being human, found more humans out of Ooo and they now live here or there in the land of Ooo now?" Emerald said while looking at Marceline while pointing that fact out.

Marceline was a bit surprise when she heard that before taking a moment to think on this.

That's when she facepalm herself and said this.

"Glob dammit."

"Welp we can talk more about that, but for now, why don't we try and get your milk to flow." Emerald said with a grin on his face while looking to the wife and winking at her to give her some kind of signal.

The rabbit wife sees where the Incubus was going with this before she surprised Marceline and pulls her off of Clover before the rabbit wife had the Succupire laying on her back.

Emerald grins at the look on Marceline's face before he quickly moved and placed a mouth over Marceline's left nipple and starts sucking hard while the wife went to the right to do the same while both people gripped Marceline's breasts and squeezed them and what not to really work Marceline's breasts.

Marceline was gonna say something but moaned instead with the way the duo treated her breasts.

Clover at the same time, sat up and with a blush saw what was going on while her dick twitched and pulsed with blood when she saw how good that Marceline felt and wanted to join in.. which caused her gaze to land on Marceline's wet pussy before her lust starts to override her reasoning and she quickly moved to get into position and angled her dick towards Marceline's folds… but misjudged and aimed a bit too low with Marceline and didn't noticed that she was pressing against Marceline's asshole.

Marceline's eyes widen before she shouts this out.

"WHOA!"

However that was a bad move on Marceline's part because when Clover jolts, her legs slip on the juices from Marceline's pussy and low and behold, Clover fell on and practically into Marceline's ass with 3/4th of Clover's dick busting on in as a result while Emerald and the rabbit wife stopped sucking on Marceline's breasts when Clover crashed between them and her head rests between Marceline's breasts.

Marceline groans loud before realizing that it was Clover's dick in her ass while the rabbit wife was a bit surprised before she spoke up.

"Huh. I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I, you alright Mar Mar?, Clover?, Emerald said while he looked back and saw most of Clover's dick in Marceline's ass.

"Wow… regeneration or not, Marceline may have trouble sitting later." Emerald said while he wondered how the duo felt.

Marceline groans for a moment before she spoke up to Clover.

"Y-You okay Clover?"

Clover groans greatly, not only from the slip but from how tight Marceline's ass was before she said this when she looked up with a regretful look on her face, but away from Marceline when she had trouble looking her in the eyes.

"I-I'm s-so sorry M-Mistress!" Clover said when she didn't know what to do and worried Marceline maybe pissed, not every day a monster dick gets jammed right up the ass after all.

However the rabbit woman was surprised when Marceline said this.

"Eh, don't worry about it."

Clover blinked in surprised when she heard that before she said this when she looked at Marceline.

"R-Really Mistress?" Clover said while her dick twitches in Marceline's ass, seems she was a bit relieved to hear that.

Marceline then brought her hand to Clover's cheek and rubbed it before she spoke up.

"Yes really. You just caught me by surprise. Plus you show some good initiative there."

Clover blushed before she said this.

"S-Still I'm sorry… I-I hope I didn't hurt you or your… p-pussy." Clover said when she mistakes Marceline's ass for her pussy in the confusion.

Marceline blink in confusion before she spoke up.

"Ah, well I'm fine. And so is my pussy however, you're in the wrong hole."

"Eh?... you mean I'm in… I-I'm sorry!" Clover said before she tried to push herself up and her dick moved around in Marceline's ass which caused Clover to freeze and fall back on Marceline to pant for breath when the pleasure she felt from just that caused her to be at the brink already.

Marceline was a bit surprise before she asked this.

"You okay there?"

"T-Too… g-good… c-can't control… o-or move myself… M-Mistress…" Clover said while she fought as hard as she could to cum with a strained look on her face.

Marceline was again surprise after hearing that before she surprised Clover by wrapping her arms and legs around the rabbit woman before Marceline spoke up.

"Shhhh, just relax. No need to rush this."

Emerald however had other plans in mind when he snuck up on the duo, and with one tap of his finger on Clovers ass with a small spark of power, had Clover go balls deep in Marceline's ass which caused the Rabbit Humanoid's eyes to widen greatly while her eyes roll back in her head before her limit snapped and she came hard in Marceline's ass, so much so that even Marceline's body absorbing the semen couldn't keep up and her stomach slowly bloats while Emerald had a imp like grin on his face while Clover groans with a big blush on her face.

Marceline had wide eyes before groaning from all that cum in her ass before she asked this.

"W-Whoa… W-What was that?"

"I believe she's cumming hard in you… read her desire's Marceline, and read her body as well, the signs were obvious she would lose control no matter what so I just gave her a slight push, thought wise, she would have done what I did but at a much slower pace to enjoy things… but why not let her get some relief before really giving her a first time to remember, after all, you still need to take her full virginity right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face… before raising an eyebrow and said this with an impressed tone.

"But damn is she productive, I think she's still going…" Emerald said before getting an impressed look that turned into shock when Marceline got an odd look on her face and Emerald had to jump back when Marceline's mouth opened and semen starts to pump out of it.

"What the Flipping fuck is with this woman and how the hell is she not dead from that!" Emerald said when he looked to Clover with a look that showed complete surprise while Clover seemed out of it while her body twitched on Marceline's while Clover held Marceline tight.

Marceline coughs out some semen while the rabbit wife that was watching this wide eyes spoke up.

"Don't know but is there a way for you to stop this?"

Emerald blinked for a moment before saying this.

"Er… can you tell me that you could pry her off and pull her away?, she seems stuck good." Emerald said before the duo noticed that Clover tapped off finally with a loud groan before Clover starts crying and said this constantly.

"I-I'm… sorry… s-sorry…. I-I'm sorry…" Clover said which caused Emerald and the wife to look to one another when this seemed… not too sorry for the situation here, but more… mentally for some reason.

Marceline groans for a moment before she coughed out another load of cum out of her mouth before she tries to breathe for a moment.

That's when the wife asked this.

"Hmmmm, you know with the way you acted and how apologetic you are, I kinda wonder how a nice girl like you ended up here and got ringed."

Clover got an anguished look on her face before she said this.

"B-Because…. E-even though I don't remember it… many say I just r-r-r...raped the Queen of our kingdom a-and I-I would have gotten the death penalty i-if it wasn't… for Lillum…" Clover said which shocked even Emerald for two reasons… one was the Queen part sure… but not remembering doing something like that…

The rabbit wife was shocked as well before she asked this.

"There's a rabbit Queen and you don't remember what you could've done? And what did Lillum do?"

Clover nods her head with a anguished look in her eyes before saying this.

"T-The last thing I remember…. Before coming to in jail… w-was seeing this h-handsome man and woman… who… now that I think about it…. Looked a lot l-like M-Mistress near the man… but things… get hazy after that…" Clover said which made Emerald's eyes widen in shock before narrowing at a possible situation... one that was not good…

The wife was both curious and confused on who this mystery man and woman was before the trio heard Marceline spoke up.

"W-Was the woman… n-name… D-Dawn?"

"H-Huh?... M-Maybe… I think the man mentioned it but her face had a veil like mask so I have a hard time remembering… but she had a vacant look in her eyes…. Like… she wasn't in control of her own body or something… even if she looked like she could move and talk… said the… man was Hudson or something…. I-I… don't know what happened but… a-all I wanted was to… be accepted and I remember one thing that he did… that if I took a piece of paper from that Dawn lady if that was her name… then I would have plenty of friends… *Tears up*... but I was called a freak… a monster… and the prison there… wasn't pleasant… if it wasn't for Lillum… I would have died… w-why d-did I do to deserve this?... was it for being born?" Clover said while tears streamed down her face which caused Emerald to grit his teeth and get a rare moment to show his rising anger at what he just realized…. If that was really Dawn… then if Lucifer was the man… then he twisted Dawn's mind with an illusion to make her think Lucifer was Hudson.

Marceline might've got the same conclusion before she said this.

"No Clover. You did nothing wrong. You were used as a guinea pig. Now this man who calls himself Hudson, what did he look like?"

Clover blinked a few times before she said this.

"E-Er… I think it was the Dawn lady who called him that…" Clover said before Emerald for some reason floats over the duo and placed a finger on her forehead before he used a spell to read that memory, reading minds was one thing, desires another, but memories was simple… and when he got done when an image flashed in his head, he said this when he lands nearby and starts walking away.

"Don't worry Marceline, it's not your dad, but I do have to leave now… you got a job of cheering this sexy bunny up so Maite and I can have fun with her later." Emerald said before looking back to the duo with a cheery grin to cheer up the two ladies.

Marceline blinked a few times before she spoke.

"O-Okay Emerald."

Clover blinked a few times in confusion before she asked this.

"W-What just happened?"

"Oh just a memory reading skill, got all the info I need from that recalled memory you picked up, thanks Clover, you really helped with finding Marceline's mom…" Emerald said before he walked away and when he was turned away from the ladies under the tree, they didn't see the look on his face, but Maite did when she saw that Emerald had a look that showed he would kick anyone's ass right now if a person looked at him wrong… which was a rare thing to be honest while Emerald had this thought.

_'... and if that man's look wasn't an illusion… the main ass I'll kick to rescue Dawn and get some payback for Clover here.' _Emerald thought before he walked to the castle while he had trouble reigning in his power and gave his skin a tattoo like look when dark lines start appearing on his skin which caused a few prisoners and unringed people to back away from him when he walked by.

Clover was beyond confused before she looked at Marceline and asked this.

"D-Did he just say I helped found your mom?"

"I-I believe so… I-I will say this… he didn't seem mad but I feel bad for the next person who gets on Emerald's bad side right now if those looks on people's faces are anything to go by." Marceline said before she looked down to Clover to see the look on her face that would make or break this tier based time.

Clover however felt bad before she starts to cry a bit.

Marceline then made her choice and used a finger to make Clover look at her and after bending down for a moment, kissed Clover on the lips gently before pulling away to say this.

"Clover… I don't blame you at all, you may have given us a clue to help find my missing mom if that lady you saw was her being tricked, like you, and she could need saving… so thank you for giving us that important hint." Marceline said to try and cheer Clover up while giving her a kind smile.

Clover blushes when she saw that smile before she hugged Marceline and said this.

"O-Oh Mistress. I don't deserve to have a kind Mistress like you."

Marceline however grins before she rolled over so that Clover was on the ground now before she said this.

"Nonsense, I maybe still getting a hang of these succubus abilities, but I got more than enough practice to read your desires so I can say this with 100% honesty… but what kind of Mistress would I be if I didn't make my pet happy… so for these next few rounds… I'll listen to your commands for the rest of this round until you cum so why don't we really enjoy a first time to remember… though I will give that to you after this since you are in my ass after all…" Marceline said before she starts to lift and lower her hips which caused Clover's dick to slide in and out of her ass which made Marceline moan and groan when Clover's dick went deep in her.

Clover moans and groans as well as she starts to enjoy the pleasure before she said this.

"O-Oh M-Mistress!"

Marceline would have chuckled at that when she got an interesting idea of sorts and said this when she leaned down and her form shifts to look like a mirror version of Clover, tighter ass and all, minus the dick and had a black fur color and demonic features before Marceline said this to Clover.

"Hey Clover… I have a… gift for you, but on two conditions, one is that you have to let me know when you're about to cum, and two… well… let's just say that you may be confused, but my second condition is that you hold the questions till after we finish giving you a good memory." Marceline said before winking at Clover.

Clover was confused for a moment or so before she gave Marceline a slight nod.

Marceline smiles at that before kissing Clover on the lips before she starts riding Clover's dick while the Wife in the meantime who watches…

The Wife smiles at the scene though she does feel a bit left out.

Now she doesn't know if she should join the fun or let them have their moment and go join Maite and her husband.

Marceline then pulled away before looking at the Wife and said this.

"Hey, don't know if this helps but since Emerald is gone, why don't you join in… I got a free hand and mouth sometimes and Clover here can eat you out… should give her a moment to taste your pussy as well, Clover's call though." Marceline said to get the wife involved before looking to Clover to see what she thought.

Clover blushes brightly when she heard that before took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I-I don't m-mind."

Marceline chuckles and said this to the wife.

"Well you heard her, get that sweet ass here so my cute pet and I can please you, but when Clover is getting close, I want you off, sorry if that sounds pushy but I got an important reason for that." Marceline said while giving the wife a grin… but the look in her eyes, which normally held mischief and lust, had a look that showed Red Ringed or not, if the wife disobeyed that order, the wife would regret it greatly.

The Wife was a bit confused before she shrugged and walk towards the duo before she carefully positioned herself on top of Clover with the her pussy above the rabbit woman's face while the wife's dick was pointing at Marceline.

Marceline licked her lips before she opened her mouth wide and took most of the dick in before she starts bobbing her head while Clover got a close up view of the Wife's pussy and dick and saw Marceline's tongue moving around and even going to lick at The Wife's bud as well with an extra long tongue.

The wife shudders a few times before moaning at how good Marceline's tongue technique was.

Clover blushes before she looks at the wife's folds before Clover closes her eyes and brought her mouth to the Wife's pussy before she starts to eat her out.

The wife shudders at that before Marceline starts to bounce again on Clover's dick while feeling amused at Clover when it seemed the hermaphrodite humanoid rabbit enjoyed the taste of the Wife's pussy.

Clover muffly moans at that action as she felt herself relaxed while still eating out the wife's pussy, before Clover surprisingly slides her tongue in.

The Wife moans at that while Marceline moved her head twice as fast on the Wife's dick, seems Emerald was right about getting the first shot off earlier because it helped Clover last quite a bit longer, she even rode Clover's dick at a rougher rate.

It was about a few moments later before Clover felt her climax approaching a bit before feeling the wife's pussy twitching.

Marceline noticed and with a quick pull away, said this to the wife.

"Remember the deal, off please and I'll do whatever you want in any for your desire." Marceline said while giving the Wife a look that said she was serious about that.

The wife blinked when she saw the serious look before she pulls her pussy away from Clover and stepped back a couple of feet so she can let Marceline do her thing.

A moment later Marceline looks down at Clover and said this to her.

"Hey Clover…" Marceline said while she looks at Clover with a odd look.

Clover was a little confused on the look Marceline had before the Clover asked this.

"Y-Yes Mistress?"

Marceline then asked this.

"I know we just met, but do you trust me?" Marceline said with a smile on her face.

Clover was a bit surprise by that question but even though they just met… Clover felt comfortable with Marceline.

That's when she nods her head at the Succupire while blushing a bit.

Marceline nods back before she said this.

"Good… then relax and enjoy." Marceline said before she leaned down to one side of Clover's neck and after lickin and sucking at it a few times, she used her fangs and bit into Clover's neck lightly, now one may wonder if she was turning Clover into a Vampire, but with her now revealed Succupire nature, the bite may have changed… but with Marceline reading Clover's desires and a little pain only helping, it got this reaction from the rabbit humanoid below her.

"GAAAAHHH!" Clover moans before she surprisingly climaxed hard in Marceline's ass while surprisingly enjoying having her neck bitten.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was more then ready for Clover's load and thanks to the larger load from earlier, it seemed Clover fired less so Marceline's body was able to keep up this time while Marceline moans while she let her body do most of the work… now for what she planned with biting Clover… it was slightly above the ring on Clover's neck so it would be noticed but Marceline, with her lack of succubus skills did the next best thing by infusing her bite with some sexual energy and some lines appeared on Clover's neck before they shift into a heart shaped M that looked like a bat as well if you looked at it right before Marceline fed a bit on Clover's blood to get a rush herself which caused her ass to tighten on Clover's dick.

Clover groans and moans from the tight grip of Marceline's ass on her dick as Clover kept climaxing before she hugged the succupire close.

Marceline waits for Clover to tap off about 40 seconds later since Clover's body wasn't shocked into having an orgasm like last time before said this when she pulled her head away from Clover's neck and licked it a few times while the wound bled for a few seconds and it closed thanks to Marceline's saliva having some kind of healing property before she pulled away and said this.

"There… now people will know you are mine and mine alone, granted I'll be sharing you with a small few when not in this prison and I have to share for now… but long story short, and you can look in a mirror to see, but this mark will let me know where you are at all times and also give you an urge to come to me daily to satisfy you… so in a sense… you are officially now my pet now and forever until I can get a hang of these succubus abilities and we can make our own contract which is more official… hope you like the gift my dear pet." Marceline said while grinning down at Clover.

Clover was very shocked after hearing this before blushing brightly.

However, knowing she that is owned by Marceline made her feel happy for being accepted.

That's when the hermaphrodite rabbit humanoid said this.

"I-I love my gift M-Mistress. E-Everything on my body… is yours."

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well then… why don't I take that official virginity of yours with my pussy now… just name the position and fuck away like the sexy rabbit you are." Marceline said with a grin on her face, she may look a lot like Clover, but the black fur and her own personal touches made it good to tell the difference between her and Clover.

Clover blushes brightly before she said this.

"M-Missionary please."

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Very well my pet, but one slight change…" Marceline said before she floats up and said this.

"Want me to rests against this tree here or one the ground?, your pick, only difference between the two is the angle." Marceline said while giving Clover the options.

Clover continues to blush before she said this.

"A-Against the t-tree."

"Alright… got a form request?... I do have shapeshifting that's not an illusion so the fur here in this form that I borrowed from you is purely physical… so… why not try and make the first form your officially fuck special?... I aim to please after all… hmmm… maybe we could be really kinky and try and make your first time with the Rabbit Queen one that's not mentally scarring… I am a Vampire Queen so not really an issue if I take another Queen's form." Marceline said to give Clover one final option before they would take Clover's cherry.

Clover blinks in surprise when she heard that but couldn't actually think of any other forms.

That's when she said this.

"T-The Rabbit Queen p-please."

The Wife nearby was surprised when she heard that before Marceline grins and said this.

"Great, want my own personal touches or match the Queen figure to figure?" Marceline said to Clover.

"Y-Your personal touch." Clover replies.

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Nice… and if she was knocked up by you, why not do this…" Marceline said before her figure glows before her form shifts to change shape a little, she was already in a rabbit form like Clover's but she was making it very different when her figure shifted to form a very busty beautiful Rabbit Humanoid that had beautiful snow white fur with long flowing fur that mimicked hair and blue eyes, demonic features aside, if one ignored them, Marceline would look like a goddess among Rabbit humanoids.

"So… how is this form Clover?, I may have made the bust a bit too big, about a cup size bit bigger but that's only if the Queen got knocked up and her breasts were filled with milk… that I can give now… so… judges?" Marceline said in a near exact replica of the Queen's form from Clover's memories, but with a cup size bigger to mimic Marceline's own form when she first awakened.

Clover blushes brightly at Marceline's rabbit form and even though she didn't say anything, her dick twitch in excitedly meaning she did like the form.

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Want to Roleplay as well?, I can play the part that if you didn't get forced to do what you did… but romanced her, then why not make it so that you and her are mating in the forest you mentioned earlier… we are next to a tree after all…" Marceline said to play on Clover's kinks when she could read her desires more and more when she played on them.

Clover blushes brightly at the option before she slightly nods her head at Marceline.

Marceline nods before saying this.

"And thanks to the memory's you have of her…" Marceline said before saying this in a different voice.

"I can mimic the Queen's voice exactly thanks to my succubus side helping… for all intents and purposes I could be her double if she wanted me to play that role… now Clover… I'm going to get in the act so get ready alright?" Marceline said in the Rabbit Queen's voice while she walked up to the tree with her ass and cute puffy rabbit tail that was on display.

Clover blushes brightly when she saw that before waiting Marceline to get in character.

Marceline did when she leaned back against the tree and said this to Clover while she used a hand to play with her left breast and the right went to open and close her soaked folds.

"Clover, my husband is out on a diplomatic mission right now, leaving me in this heated state from him being so late in returning, so I want you of all of my subjects to fuck me like you never have before… I always did admire that cock of yours and my Husband did give me permission to have one pet… why not have one who is well equipped?" Marceline or *The Rabbit Queen* said in a teasing tone.

Clover blushes brightly when she heard that before she starts walking towards Marceline.

Once she was in front, the hermaphrodite rabbit humanoid knelt down a bit before she leans in and kissed the *Rabbit Queen's* lips.

The *Queen* moans into the kiss and used a hand to gently grip Clovers dick and said this when she pulled away and strokes the dick near her pussy.

"Come Clover… give your Queen the fucking she wants… give it to me… show those idiotic people that your more than a freak like I heard about… more like a Rabbit Goddess." *The Rabbit Queen* begged with a lustful look in her eyes while she rubs the head of Clover's dick on her pussy, making sure that Clover was aimed right.

Clover blushes brightly after hearing that before she said this.

"Y-Yes my Queen." She said before she slides her dick inside the *Rabbit Queen's* pussy.

The *Queen* moans from that and when Clover bumped into her cervix, she said this.

"O-Oh yes… s-so fucking massive… nothing like those low grade women who I bedded in the past… show me how good you are… and make me scream your name…" *The Rabbit Queen* said with a blushing look on her face while she had to pant for breath already… she did wonder how Clover was doing in her first ever pussy that she could consciously remember so she wondered if she got the actual Queen's shape right inside.

Clover shudders and groans a bit at the snug tightness of the *Queen's* pussy before she starts to thrust her dick in and out.

*The Rabbit Queen* moans and groans at that before she said this to Clover after wrapping her arms and legs around Clover's body.

"O-Oh yes Clover… fuck me hard… get all of your frustrations out… no need to be shy around me, no need for stutters, holding back, or anything negative… you're my pet now and always… so no need to hold back with me…" *The Rabbit Queen* said, granted hard to tell if it was Marceline or the roleplay, but it was still an honest thing that Marceline in her role said.

Clover took that advice to heart and surprisingly starts to give it to the *Rabbit Queen* good by thrusting even hard like if she was in heat and want to mate with the *Queen*.

The Queen moans and groans from that before saying this when she rubbed the back of Clover's head.

"O-Oh fuck Clover… y-you're perfect… I-I already birthed a child for my husband and he doesn't care if I get knocked up by another woman, so give me a child, and I'll let you fuck me anywhere, even bring in my Husband to fuck you while you fuck me." *The Queen said* to Clover when she could feel Clover thrusting as hard as her powerful bunny legs would allow and she was about to burst into *The Rabbit Queen's* womb past the cervix.

Hearing the part about knocking up Marceline or the *Rabbit Queen* made Clover feel very excited before she really went thrusting hard with a new desire to knock her Mistress/Queen up.

If you noticed, Clover started to thrust a bit faster than before.

*The Rabbit Queen* moans and groans from that before she keeps letting Clover fuck her more and more while holding Clover's head between her breasts to let Clover rub her head on her and smell her scent while she could feel Clover's dick pulsing more and more until…

Clover moans loud before she came very hard inside the *Rabbit Queen's* pussy while hugging her.

*The Rabbit Queen* moans loudly at that before she pets Clover on the back of her head while she waits for Clover to ride out her orgasm while shushing Clover when she wanted to say something.

"Shhhh… just wait till your finished… we can talk after… first ever orgasm with my pussy after all." *The Rabbit Queen* or Marceline said when she slowly returned to her human form with the ebony skin color that her mother had while she could feel her body absorbing Clover's semen as fast as it could but it seemed that Clover was being over productive right now when she didn't seem to have an end again and her pussy was being overfilled and semen flowed out from her pussy and around Clover's pulsing dick.

It took Clover almost 45 seconds of climaxing before she finally tapped off.

Marceline gave a sigh of relief at that and thanks to Clover, all of the issues she had thanks to Ayuyat was gone when Clover gave her more than enough energy to recover and then some before she looks down at Clover to see how the Rabbit Humanoid was doing after letting out all of that semen that was more that possible to normally fire out, productive or not, she would have to ask a healer here to check to see if that didn't give Clover health issues.

Surprisingly, Clover was fine after relaxing on Marceline's breasts before you little snoring sounds.

Marceline blinks a few times before chuckling and said this to the Wife nearby who was stroking herself off.

"Hey, want to just call it a day and let Clover rest?, I don't mind helping you finish up if you want to get one last shot off, but I doubt I can move much from here to do anything aside from carrying Clover here, or you can go to Maite there but I think your Husband maybe a bit to berserked for you to handle." Marceline said while using a hand to give the stroking gesture to the wife to show she was willing to help before pointing to Maite and the Husband to show he was still in a heated state while Maite, even in her pleased state, used her magic to clean the ground around them while she lets the husband fuck her pussy.

The Wife sweatdrops at the scene before she looks at Marceline before she spoke up.

"Yeah I guess I can get off one last shot before calling it a day."

"Hehe… alright… want to make it interesting?, I picked up a trick in training and I can help Clover really sleep well… so want to try giving it to her good while she sleeps?, she won't be to bothered by it since she is on the pill… just let us get more comfortable." Marceline said before she gently moved away from the tree while holding onto Clover and Marceline was now on the ground on her back while she held Clover gently while Clover's body glowed a bit and she snuggled more into Marceline's embrace with a pleased look on her sleeping face.

The Wife blinks a bit for a moment before she grins and said this.

"Sure. I'm game." She said before she walk towards the duo and got behind Clover.

Marceline grins at that before she keeps on using her magic to make sure that Clover was comfortable and in a deep sleep while she used some magic to help Clover dream that she was about to get fucked by Marceline from behind to help really make one intense dream that Clover wouldn't wake from for a bit.

Clover kept snoring a bit before she let out a slight moan in her sleep before saying this.

"Mmmm, Mistress."

Marceline chuckles before giving the Wife the signal to start when she had the dream version of her getting ready to fuck the dream version of Clover in Clover's dream.

The Wife nods before she grabbed Clover's hips and gently slides her dick inside the hermaphrodite's pussy.

Clover lightly moans from that when her pussy gripped the Wife's dick tightly while thanks to Marceline, her dream with Marceline fucking her made it so that Clover wouldn't wake yet.

The Wife groans before she spoke up.

"Damn, she's tight."

"Hehe, yeah I know, now get to fucking you sexy bunny, I can feel Clover throbbing in me from her getting erect again so the dream I put her in is getting good." Marceline said while she tightened her pussy on Clover's dick while the Dream version of Marceline strokes the dream version of Clover off.

The Wife nods and just starts thrusting her dick in and out of Clover's pussy while enjoying how nice and warm it was.

Marceline hums at that when Clover was lightly forced to fuck her pussy and for a few minutes, the Wife keeps on fucking Clover while the Wife and Clover in her sleep got closer and closer to cumming until….

The Wife groans a bit loud before she climaxed hard inside Clover's pussy before filling her womb up.

Clover in turn groans lightly in her sleep and came hard on the Wife's dick and Clover's dick came hard in Marceline which made the Succupire groan from the amount before her body works to absorb the semen while she waits for the duo to tap off.

It took about 35 seconds before the Wife tapped off and tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Clover took an extra 10, but instead of waking up, she just snuggles more into Marceline's chest cutely while Marceline rubbed the back of her head, bit of a sweet sight really.

"So, feel better?" Marceline said to the wife after looking to her.

The wife took another moment to catch her breath before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah."

"Hehe, though I do have a favor to ask but until I can find a place to crash probably with Bubblegum and Me-Mow, I'm technically homeless right now, so is Clover, mind if we crash at your place?, my pet and I can make it worth your while and I did hear of these point and perk things a few times so it will be easy to get points from you and your hubby and we can be really kinky in bed if you want." Marceline said while hugging Clover in a way to make the duo look like a combo of sexy and cute at the same time while Clover slept in Marceline's arms.

The wife smiles a bit before she chuckles and said this.

"Well I have to speak with my husband first once he's back to normal but you have my okay. We have one guest room that's big enough for you two."

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Great, mind pulling Clover and I there so we can have more fun… your Husband… maybe a bit…" Marceline said when she floats into the air with Clover safely on top of her a bit while summoning some dark clothing but made it into the shape of a large umbrella to block the sun before Marceline looked over with a half lidded look to see what the Husband was doing to Maite now.

The husband was now ramming his dick into Maite's ass and he still had that berserk look.

Maite in turn was moaning and groaning from that while she keeps absorbing his semen while her breasts produce milk for him to drink in a cycle of drinking and cumming, seems unless he was stopped, he wouldn't stop with how much milk he was drinking and it dribbled down his chin and onto Maite's body before everyone saw the Rabbit Husband slam himself inside of Maite's ass and came hard like last time and everyone saw his nuts clinching hard as they worked in overtime to produce semen while he drank the breast milk to recover.

The Wife sweatdrops at the scene before she spoke up.

"Boy he's gonna be mega sore for a while. The only time he went berserk was when we were trying to have kids."

"I think you mentioned it before, you can stay if you want but mind pointing me in the right direction of your place if you're not leading us there?" Marceline said when she wanted to get Clover sleeping on a bed to recover.

That's when the wife said this.

"Nah I'll lead you to our place. I'll come back after I help you two settle in."q

"Great." Marceline said before the trio left the area with the Rabbit Wife pulling Marceline by her foot while they heard Maite say this when the Rabbit Husband didn't seem to have an end in sight.

"Alright. Now it's my turn!" She said before she surprisingly managed to flip them over making Maite on top in a reverse cowgirl position.

The berserked Husband however just gripped her hips and starts thrusting up into her to show that he wasn't done yet.

Maite groans loud before she starts bouncing her ass on the husband's dick to meet with his thrusts.

And since it would be awhile before either of them would be stopped, the scene shifts to Emerald in the throne room with Lillum after Obsidian and Me-Mow returned from their date with Me-Mow in a beautiful dress and Demonga who didn't looked pleased to be near a prisoner period, heard Emerald explain a lot of things when Ayuyat ran in to try and stop Emerald, and was too late when Emerald explained that after what happened to Marceline, paid Ayuyat back in kind up until he found out that possible info about Clover being tricked, Dawn possibly being with Lucifer there, and stuff… though Obsidian did say this with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hold on all that aside, what gave you the right to rape Ayuyat and knock her up!?, she's the fucking Warding for Glob's sake!, granted she did go a bit overboard with Marceline but I doubt that sunlight spell would stop because punishers used to use it on Vampire's before." Obsidian said with a pissed off look on his face while he held Ayuyat close to get her away from Emerald who had a disinterested look on his face and he used a couple fingers to plug his ears when Obsidian chewed into Emerald big time and was extra loud.

Ayuyat blushed with the way Obsidian was protecting her though deep down she has a bad feeling that the Prince will scold her later.

Me-Mow was shocked after hear what happened to Marceline along with the fact that they might have a clue about Marceline's mom.

That's when the feline assassin had this thought.

'_Bonnibel is not gonna like when she hears what Ayuyat did.' _She thought and even though she didn't like what the Warden did, surprisingly… Me-Mow kinda felt a bit bad for her.

"Well first off, considering that until Mar Mar makes up her mind about Finn and I and makes a choice, she is technically my woman, if she goes to Finn, her choice, she goes to me, her choice, but at the moment, she and I have had sex daily and she likes it, I don't force a lady except when they deserve it, and Ayuyat here practically scorched her from the inside out BEFORE she was ringed… so two questions in return, one, am I really in the wrong when Ayuyat broke a rule in the first place and two, why care so much for Ayuyat?, you were not that possessive of her before so why now?" Emerald asked the Chaos based prince with a grin.

Me-Mow was shocked at the info while she, and also Ayuyat, wondered the same thing.

Lillum and to some surprise Demonga was stunned silent while they they watched the duo argue back and forth about the moral issues here.

Obsidian glares at Emerald but when he heard the second question, he surprisingly let out a slight blush before asking this.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't kid with me, you went on a date with Me-Mow and screw her daily so why should a knocked up Ayuyat be any different, besides you probably know she likes you so why not?, or do you think Ayuyat is a dainty flower to not be picked by the big bad Prince of Chaos in the Bondage kingdom, trust me, dainty she is not… foul mouth she is and very pleasing to fuck." Emerald said while nudging Obsidian on the side of his arm with his elbow.

Me-Mow and Ayuyat were a bit surprised to hear that while Obsidian furrows his brow before he spoke up.

"Regardless if it was true, just because Ayuyat broke a rule, doesn't give you the right to knock her up."

Emerald gave him a half lidded look before he said this.

"And did you get onto Demonga for that incident with Bubblegum?, don't think you can complain to me about that until you do that to him, but I would like to point out two things, one, SHE, used sunlight coated semen to burn Marceline from the inside out before she was ringed… and isn't it a rule to not do any kind of lasting damage type of punish until the 24 relaxation period is over?, and two, Marceline was knocked out from the pain alone… so before you get onto me… ask Ayuyat this… aside from knocking her up, did I torment her physically, did I burn her from the inside out or do anything that her desires didn't ask for… remember I'm a fucking Incubus Obsidian and I can read her desires like a book and one of them was to be fucking knocked up by you so I put a twist on it to help her get her ass in gear with you, I mean think, would either of you even try to get with one another without one or the other chickening out?" Emerald said with narrowed eyes near the end while Demonga rolled his eyes when he heard about Bubblegum… but he was thinking about something when he had a hand on his chin before he starts walking away…

Me-Mow was shocked after hearing that juicy info while Ayuyat was blushing mad.

Obsidian also had a blush look on his face but still frown at Emerald.

Unfortunately for him though… he had nothing to counter that argument.

Lillum however looked to Demonga and said this when she got curious when she saw the look on his face.

"Demonga, where are you going?, were having a serious talk." Lillum said which stopped Demonga for a moment before he said this.

"I'm asking the Prisoner Clover where the Rabbit Kingdom is and I'm investigating personally once I arrive there, if this former Deity Lucifer is behind this then I will make him pay for not only using us, but for caused a mass incident in a kingdom." Demonga said which was surprising, granted the investigation was obvious, but why investigate it personally and how were they used?

That's when Me-Mow asked this.

"Why does that sound personal?, and how were you guys used?"

Demonga gave her a cold look and said this.

"Simple prisoner, by using my sister and her kindness and her lust, Clover was sent here with this possible Lucifer and Dawn, and if not Lucifer then someone else, I'm not going to waste resources here by sending a full squad so I'll end this before it gets started, besides I smell a trap for many here, the new Prisoner Marceline for example is Dawn's daughter, bring her along and you risk getting her kidnapped and put in the same state, my sister, same thing, point is I'm not going to let this Lucifer screw with the Bondage kingdom and get away with it." Demonga said which made Emerald hide his mouth with his hand when he tried to hold back his laughter which made Demonga raise an eyebrow before he said this.

"And why are you laughing." Demonga coldly said which caused Emerald to say this.

"Well first off, Not let Lucifer… a guy who's like sin incarnate in various religious circles in the pre mushroom war era screw with the Bondage Kingdom?... seriously?, and you said it with a straight face..." Emerald said which made Lillum blink a few times before she laughed a bit at that…

Me-Mow, Ayuyat and Obsidian began to laugh as well when they get the double meaning.

Demonga got a tick mark on his head from that before he emits energy with a pissed off aura which made most sweatdrop before Emerald said this.

"Oh chill out, I'll be going with you to make sure that things go well…" Emerald said like he was finished talking with Obsidian already.

Me-Mow and Ayuyat blinked in surprise while Obsidian though surprise did say this.

"Hold on a second, what makes you think the conversation we have before was over?"

Emerald however gave Obsidian a cold look even though he was grinning which was chilling for a few reasons.

"And what makes you think I'll listen anymore, I'm not your subject, I'm under a contract with Lillum the Ruler of the Bondage kingdom while you two are princes and I'm the king of sex demons and a subject of mine is in trouble from being used, so we can play 20 questions mixed with the blame game… so I'll just flat out say this… if you get in my way, I'll break my contract with Lillum, I can always make it again at a later date… but can you really stop a full power me?... trust me… **you don't want to get in my way on this matter boy, you may be reincarnated from the Mushroom war and we may be similar in age, but I ruled a kingdom with my Queen while your still a prince who hasn't taken the throne like your sister, I know who this Lucifer is and he is Hudson's brother, a demon who can make a guy as strong as I weary from his illusions alone, but I have a chance of kicking his ass if I can break through them, do you think your brother knows what he is getting into?... or do you have a punishment that won't hinder me too much, the worse that your sister can do is force me from having sex for a week and that's it, but the worse this Lucifer can do can risk all of Ooo if he really is the one causing panic in the Rabbit kingdom and that could just be the start of him causing trouble… I'll humor you though and I'll let Ayuyat, the person I had my way with, give me one punishment… but that is it… you are not in a relationship with her as far as I know so how about it… let Ayuyat here make the call."** Emerald said while looking Obsidian in the eyes with a extremely cold look.

Me-Mow shudders a bit while Ayuyat blinks in surprise.

Obsidian however returns the look before he spoke up.

"What do you think Ayuyat?"

"I… wha!?" Ayuyat said when both Obsidian and Emerald looked to her with serious looks before Emerald said.

"Your call, what will you do to me, granted I still think this was karma hitting you hard before of what you did to Marceline, but before you decide, try and at least think of this, what if the situation was in a reverse and I did something to Obsidian here like rip an arm off or something… wouldn't you be pissed off and want revenge?" Emerald said which made Ayuyat blink when she had trouble processing that, but she did get that she would be pissed and want to get back at Emerald… but she had a hard to read look before she said this.

"Alright, I made my decision…" Ayuyat said when she seemed to have gotten a serious look on her face.

Lillum, Demonga, Me-Mow, Emerald, and Obsidian wondered what the Warden was gonna say.

"But first… P-Prince Obsidian…" Ayuyat said before she looked at Obsidian with an unusually serious look.

Obsidian blinked in confusion before he looks at Ayuyat and says this.

"Yes?"

Ayuyat then blushed brightly at what she would do next before she said this.

"L-Listen… P-Prince… i-if… it would please you…. c-can I ask y-you out?... e-even if I'm foul mouthed and anger prone?... a-and this p-probably isn't t-the best s-situation to ask..." Ayuyat said to the groups shock, even Emerald got wide eyed at that when he and no one else saw that coming.

The Prince was definitely shocked after hearing this.

It was only a few seconds of silence before he did something that shocked the group by cupping Ayuyat's cheeks and smashes his lips on the Warden's lips.

Ayuyat was surprised by that but she went with it and hugged Obsidian back and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Gotta say… did not see that coming…." Emerald said while everyone agreeing with him mentally before Ayuyat said this to Emerald.

"Your punishment Emerald, while its true that I can't stop you from seeing the kid or talking with them, or even having a sex demon train them when they come with age, but I can do one thing and make it so that you won't have parental rights, I'm the mother after all and I want to make sure that the kid is raised right… and if I play my cards right, but a guy who can keep my anger in check." Ayuyat said while glancing at Obsidian while Emerald got a bugged eyed look when two unexpected things happened… one… Ayuyat not cursing just now… and two… Ayuyat practically asking for Obsidian's hand in marriage in the future…. Granted he wouldn't complain much about parental right since he has Ruby as his daughter and knew Obsidian would take care of Ayuyat and… her kid but that only works if he agrees.

That's when said prince said this.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking Ayuyat, then my answer would be… yes." He said while smiling.

Ayuyat smiles more at that while Emerald's eyes widen more before Ayuyat said this to Emerald with a grin.

"And that was for the kid… for forcing yourself on me… your paying for the entire wedding in the future if Obsidian and I get that far… and I'll be making it pricy since you are the king of sex demons… so I bet a royal class wedding won't be too much right?, I mean you don't want the kid to be a bastard child right?" Ayuyat said while Emerald's jaw dropped when he heard that one.

Obsidian chuckles while Me-Mow was shocked at what just happened before she had this thought.

'_Dang didn't think she go that far. Can't believe Obsidian said yes. And that was after our date. And he didn't ask me if I can be in his harem.' _She thought.

However to some surprise Obsidian said this.

"Hmmm… actually while that does sound interesting… why not spice this up and make it multiple weddings in the future… I mean Emerald did cause you a serious issue so why not really make him pay… for multiple future Royal weddings." Obsidian said before Emerald shouts this.

"WHAT!?" Emerald shouts out with wide eyes when he thinks he misheard Obsidian.

Me-Mow blinked in surprise after hearing that while Ayuyat who also was surprise later chuckled as she like this idea better before she said this.

"Oh that is brilliant. Sure let's do that. Anyone you have in mind?"

"Well I'll have to wait for later for more ladies, maybe pick a few from the small number who normally hangs around the spa area I have for them… but for a work in progress and a first choice… Me-Mow there when her sentence is up?, I mean pissed off at her aside you did say you liked the feeling of her mouth when you two met." Obsidian said to tease Ayuyat a bit while Emerald's jaw dropped more while though Demonga didn't find it amusing for Obsidian to try and get with a prisoner… he did enjoy the look on Emerald's face more while Lillum had sparkles in her eyes when multiple weddings maybe held in the future.

Me-Mow was shocked after hearing this before she starts blushing and felt her heart racing before thinking this.

'_H-H-He wants to m-marry me?!' _She thought before suddenly… Me-Mow fainted.

Obsidian and the others looked to her before Obsidian said this while he scratched his cheek.

"What did I say wrong?, I mean it would be in the future right?" Obsidian said while everyone practically facepalms at that.

That's when Ayuyat said this.

"Yeah… there's something you should know… sweetie… that when you picked to marry her next or something, she felt some excitement and fainted. If you don't believe me, look at her face."

Obsidian blinked a few times while everyone, even Obsidian got a bit surprised by that, before he did just that and looked to see the expression on her face.

Me-Mow has a bright blush on her face that almost made her look like a tomato.

And if you look at her lips, you can see that she's smiling happily.

"Well I can see the happy look on her face… but you sure she didn't have a stroke or something… do not think that is a healthy shade of red even for blushing." Obsidian said before Emerald joined the others in face palming.

Ayuyat had a half lidded look on her face before spoke up.

"She didn't have a stroke. Look just go with what I said. By tomorrow or so, she'll be back to normal."

Obsidian was a bit confused by that before he walked to Me-Mow and knelt down to pick her up before Emerald said this.

"Oh fucking… fine but I'll only pay for 5 royal weddings… can't have you empty the royal treasury back home so much that I have to increase taxes for the citizens, not only that but while we don't have weddings we do have marriage ceremonies and if Lillum becomes a succubus I'll most likely have one with her in the future." Emerald said with a grin which made Lillum jolt and get happy… before looking to Ayuyat and Obsidian with a serious gaze to watch what they say next while a flame burned behind his eyes to show the two to not fuck this up.

Ayuyat blinked for a moment before she said this.

"No problem there. Obsidian?"

"Er… no… nothing wrong with that." Obsidian said while he jolts from Lillum's gaze before she smiles and he sighs in relief before Emerald said this.

"Alright, now if there is nothing else, I'll be tag teaming with Demonga at the Rabbit Kingdom, unless there is anything else to ask or say." Emerald said while he looked at Ayuyat and Obsidian.

Said duo shook their heads meaning they don't have anything else to say right now.

"Good… can't believe I have to freaking pay for multiple marriages…" Emerald said while walking away while muttering that last bit… but when his back was to them, he smiles a bit at this turn of events while Demonga ignored that to walk out of the room as well..

That's when Ayuyat spoke up after seeing the duo leave.

"Well… that was something."

"Yeah… so…. What should I call you d-e-a-r since your calling me sweetie, and we could have a marriage soon if things get settled soon." Obsidian said with a teasing grin to Ayuyat.

Ayuyat blushes a bit before she grins back at the prince before she said this.

"Dear sounds good, s-w-e-e-t-i-e. Maybe later we can talk about the arrangements for our wedding." She said before grabbing Obsidian's ass before squeezing it.

Obsidian jolts before he said this.

"Well we would have to take time for that dear, why not just relax today, after all Emerald is paying for the weddings so no need to worry about holding back right?" Obsidian said before he and Ayuyat shudder when Lillum looked at the duo with her body radiates energy… guess that ceremony with Emerald was important for her.

Ayuyat felt a bit creeped out before she asked this.

"Think we should give her some alone time?"

"Y-Yeah… f-follow me, got a room that I can put Me-Mow in before we… give the kid some energy." Obsidian said to show what he had planned for Ayuyat.

Ayuyat blushes a bit brightly after hearing that before she said this.

"Then let's go then." She said with eagerness.

Obsidian nods before the duo, plus a knocked out Me-Mow left the room which left Lillum alone which made her sweatdrop when she was left alone before she had this thought.

_'Well… what do I do now?' _Lillum thought when she didn't have plans right now.

That's when one of her guards came along with Pillowmint Butler before then butler spoke up.

"Excuse me my Queen."

Lillum looked over to Pillowment Butler with a raised eyebrow before she said this.

"Yes?, I don't think I have an appointment with you today Pillowment Butler, is something wrong with Toast Princess and the Candy Kingdom?" Lillum said while she wondered if the advisor with her screwed up, she heard that a different one took her own sent advisor so she worries that the Candy Kingdom would have issues..

Pillowmint Butler shook his head before he spoke up.

"No my lady, everything is fine. I'm here because I brought someone here who wants to work as one of your punishers."

"Oh really… well then let's see who wants to work here since a punisher has to have a certain level of experience… might as well test them." Lillum said while shifting her body a bit on her throne which made her breasts bounce a bit in her skimpy outfit.

The butler and the guard blushed when they saw that before Pillowmint Butler whistles a bit which coincidentally made someone or something enters the room.

Lillum looked to them, and smirks before she said this.

"I see… you huh?, Well bring that extra you have and we can test you to see if you got the stuff to work here." Lillum said when she saw the figure who dragged in another who struggles in their grip to no avail.

The woman looks a bit small but medium size.

She has pea-green skin and brown hair tied into a large bun that is almost the same size as her head.

She also wears a light-brown cape covering what seems to be a teal dress or Japanese kimono with tight sleeves.

The scene the shifts to hours later with Clover starting to come to in on something very soft and warm and her dick in something pleasant.

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Clover**

You see said hermaphrodite rabbit humanoid as she groans a bit before spoke up.

"Hmmm, w-where am I?" She asked as she starts to open her eyes.

To her shock, the first thing she saw was the up close look of a pair of Green glowing eyes looking right into her own.

"Gah!" Clover yelps before backing away from this mystery figure.

The Mystery figure laughed and it turned out the figure was Emerald and Clover fell off an amused Marceline who Clover rested on on a bed… though she did have a irritated look on her face when she saw Demonga nearby while he stood near the door to the room they were in with crossed arms.

That's when Clover and asked this.

"W-What's going on?"

"Well first off, if you remember the Rabbit Husband and Wife you were with, they let you and Marceline crash here after you passed out after losing multiple V-Card's with Marceline here and you and her can work out the details with them later, for now, Demonga and I need to ask you some questions and were hoping you would answer them." Emerald said while he offered Clover hand up to help her back onto the bed if she hurt herself while he gave her a kind smile.

Clover was a bit hesitant when she saw Demonga again but did felt a bit better seeing Emerald's smile before she took the Incubus's hand and spoke up.

"What do you need to ask?"

"Well first off, I would like to say congratulations are in order for you and Marceline, as for the Questions…" Emerald said before Demonga spoke up with a cold tone.

"Depending on how this investigation goes, you can either be cleared of your crimes from false imprisonment and leave to go wherever you want, even if you did rape your Queen, you have no memory and was a pawn, reduced charged by helping us take down the one who put you here if we don't find out much but do get a lead to another location that gets us more leads, or nothing at all, but that all depends on how much you can answer, plain and simple… first off and most obviously, where is this Rabbit Kingdom located?" Demonga said without breaking his cold tone.

Clover shudders but before she spoke up.

"B-Before I tell you… even if I'm cleared or not… I don't want to leave Mistress's side." She said while blushing a bit.

Marceline smiles at that like Emerald did as well before Demonga said this which caused them to frown.

"Hmph, like I care where you go if your cleared soon or in 5 years if we find nothing, your free to stick by anyone you want either way, just answer the questions and we can leave for the Rabbit Kingdom." Demonga said without losing the cold feeling he gave off, did he never feel anything else?... wait… we?

That's when Marceline asked this.

"What do mean 'we'?"

Demonga looked to her and said this.

"Clover, Charcoal, one of my personal guards and I are going to the Rabbit Kingdom with one other to investigate the place where Clover last saw them and we will need someone who knows the lay of the land… before you object, remember that you are a prisoner here and your punishment date has already been set by Lillum herself by the request of a new punisher she tested, if you have issues with that then take it up with her and the new guy later, I'm just here as a messenger for her for that part only." Demonga said while looking at Marceline while Emerald blinked when he realized who was named Charcoal.

"OI, why did you call me charcoal!?" Emerald said which made Demonga grin before saying this.

"Considering you got punked into paying for Ayuyat's wedding along with 4 more for raping her, I would say your not too bright for a king." Demonga said which caused sparks to shoot between Emerald and Demonga while Clover looked nervous as hell near the two.

However, Marceline had a surprise look in her face before asking this.

"Whoa whoa, back up… you mean that bitch of a Warden got the drop on Emerald and he has to pay for 5 weddings?"

Demonga chuckles for a moment before saying this.

"Hehe… 5 Royal class weddings to be exact… and you know how pricey just one is." Demonga said while Emerald crossed his arms and looked away from Demonga with an irritated look on his face.

That's when Marceline said this.

"No shit Sherlock. And that's the first time I see you not frowning. Are you planning to smile too while you're at it?" She asked rhetorically.

"Don't be a dumbass, why would I smile for anyone but my real lovers, I'm just amused that this pathetic king here put his own foot in his mouth when he gave Ayuyat the go ahead to give him a punishment and she said that Emerald would pay for 5 Royal weddings and not have parental rights to the kid when its born so we at least know it won't be a corrupt Royal heir." Demonga said which caused Emerald to get a pissed off look on his face while he looks at Demonga with a comical angry look on his face.

"Why you fucking…" Emerald said while he looked like he wanted to strangle the Law based prince.

Marceline scoffed before she said this.

"You having lovers? I find hard to believe to believe with that personality of yours." She said before chuckling.

"Considering I don't need Ooo level destroyer lovers to satisfy myself like you seem to need to, you really shouldn't take jabs at me prisoner, besides, the one I'm bringing with us is one of them, she is a powerful warrior mage who specializes in battle and can keep up with me, a battle mage if I'm using the term right, in fact she's talking with the Husband and Wife of this residence right now so if you want to see a proper woman, then feel free to look." Demonga said while pointing the thumb towards the door.

Marceline however scoffed again before she spoke up.

"Yeah like I'm actually gonna do that."

"Well like I care if you look either way, but prisoner Clover here will be joining us in an hour so better help her prepare for the journey ahead." Demonga said before Emerald rolled his eyes and said this.

"Don't worry Mar Mar, I'll make sure Clover returns in one piece so relax alright?" Emerald said while giving Marceline a big grin.

Marceline did sent Emerald a little smile before saying this.

"I know you will Emerald. Though if anyone flirts with Clover or tries something then you better show them the mark on her neck to let anyone know that she belongs to the Vampire Queen." She said with grin.

"Hooo… that mean I'm off limits from this sexy pet that you have?, well guess I can't help that, but what if I find a cute bunny there who wants to get with me, her, and you?, do I just ignore them?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline blinked a moment before she spoke up.

"Well if another cute bunny wants some fun with either of us then you can bring her along if anything. Plus I'm not gonna be that selfish since I do plan to share Clover with the couple. Then of course my friends and you're more than welcome to have fun with her Emerald if Clover is okay with it. Don't want my favorite pet to feel uncomfortable."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looked to Clover and said this.

"Well Clover… think I would be good enough to have some fun with you?, I know a spell to temporarily get rid of your dick so I can take you as a woman or turn full on woman or make a clone of one that can please that dick if you feel pent up so no need to hold back you little cutie." Emerald said to tease Clover while flexing his arms a bit to show how well muscled he was.

Marceline though blushed a tiny bit, rolled her eyes at Emerald's antics while Clover blushes a bit brightly before she said this.

"I-I don't mind either way. And I would be happy to meet Mistress's friends as well."

"Great, oh and while it may not happen until 5 years pass, but Obsidian may use 2 of the 5 Royal weddings to marry Ayuyat and Me-Mow so I'll be saving up cash for the other three so I better get to work seducing ladies, good thing I don't get sick and can't get other ladies sick." Emerald said before chuckling a bit.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock before she asked this.

"Wait what? That bitchy Warden is marrying Obsidian? And Me-Mow also?"

"Shock to me as well but what can ya do, who knows, Obsidian my keep her in line as his wife." Emerald said while shrugging since he couldn't stop someone from marrying, even if it was a woman as bitchy as Ayuyat.

"Maybe he'll make her be nicer and less on the cursing. Though I would be upset knowing how your kid would inherit that." Marceline said.

"Eh, won't be too hard to work with, she can't force me away even if I have no parental rights, besides… she's really underestimating how powerful an unborn sex demon can get and if Obsidian isn't careful, that secondary spell I cast on Ayuyat will have her teleport to me so I can satisfy her… she said so herself... I have no parental rights and I have to pay for the weddings… never said that I can't get something from it… not only that, while I'll admit I was pissed at her, your body must have enjoyed it for the most part, even with the sunlight covered creampie, granted the passing out made me snap but seems your body loved the pain… guess your kinkyier then I thought my sexy Succupire." Emerald said before chuckling at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline blushes a bit before she turned her away in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, since Lillum and other punishers will use lesser versions for health reasons, you can love the pain all the more and maybe ask them to ease you into higher levels, remember your a sex demon/ Vampire Hybrid, masochistic creatures and sadistic ones combined to make an interesting combos for many reasons, so tell me honestly… you enjoyed what Ayuyat did up until you were knocked out right?" Emerald sid while he sat on the bed and leaned in to look at Marceline's blushing face.

Marceline continues to blush while not looking at Emerald before the Succupire spoke up.

"Yeah… I did. Just didn't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Oh but Mar Mar, don't you know that playing into the enemy's hand is one way of a Succubus fighting back?, remember that the more you enjoy it, the more you can withstand, bit of a tip, the more sexual energy you get, the more you can reinforce your body… that tight pussy of yours for example,… if you and Ayuyat enjoyed it it, then all the better, I mean… you know the term too much of a good thing?, well let Ayuyat think she is winning then turn the tables and dominate her, ride her until she can't fire anymore, that a good example?" Emerald said while grinning at Marceline before he used a finger to move her face to look at him before saying this.

"Use this punishment day as a test run for that example and you'll see a 180 to how things will go, think the punisher will win in the end?, not against a sexy strong woman like you, if you think of losing to Ayuyat as a failure then learn from it, you know what they say about learning from mistakes right?, well I didn't get to be king for winning every fight that's for sure." Emerald said before he kissed Marceline on the lips when he leaned down to have his lips touch hers.

Marceline blushes for a moment before she melts into the kiss and returns it after wrapping her arms around Emerald.

Emerald hugs Marceline back and even groped her breasts for a moment to get her heated up before he pulled away with a teasing grin.

"Hehe, can't let you miss your punishment time you bad girl, hope you remember what I say about enjoying it and turning the tables… you'd be surprised at what your instincts can do when you follow them, but keep them in check so you don't go crazy." Emerald said before he got up and let go of Marceline's breasts which made them jiggle and shake before Emerald said this with a grin.

"Oh yeah… Clover, we never did get Mar Mar to give breast milk did we?, got interrupted by you crashing into Mar Mar's ass right?, why not lend a hand to do that first?" Emerald said while he looked at Clover.

Clover blushes brightly when she heard that though deep down… Marceline's breasts were tempting.

That's when the blushing hermaphrodite said this.

"Okay."

"Hehe… Well Clover, to help your Mistress feel as good as she can… Start sucking as hard as you can!" Emerald said before he quickly went to Marceline's right breast and starts to lick, suck, and bite on the nipple with a serious hunger behind it.

"GAH!" Marceline yelps before she starts to moan from that action.

Clover watched while blushing brightly for a few moments before she walks towards the duo and does what Emerald did on the other breast with equal manner.

Long story short, the duo really worked Marceline's breasts good while they used both of their hands to gripped the sides of Marceline's breasts and pushed on the breasts to increase the pressure more and more while the duo licked, bit, and sucked the two nipples while Emerald wondered if Marceline could feel anything off with her breasts like something about to burst or not.

Marceline kept moaning from how good her breast were getting treated before thinking this.

'_Oh Glob… I feel a weird tingly going in my breasts. I feel like… something's coming out… through my nipples!'_

A moment later, Emerald and Clover made one last powerful suck on Marceline's nipples and got this reaction.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline moans loud before she climaxed from her pussy before she surprisingly felt something liquid coming out of her breasts.

A moment later, Emerald and Clover starts to drink the liquid from her breasts which was breastmilk a plenty when it seemed to shoot out of her breasts even when Emerald and Clover stopped to breath through their noses, Emerald was able to hold back his lust for now but Clover had a painful erection on her but managed to do better than the husband and hold back to help give Marceline the relief she didn't know she needed.

It took about 30 seconds before Marceline tapped off and was able to feel better.

Emerald and Clover then pulled away while some breast milk leaked a bit before it stopped and Emerald said this while Clover pants next to Marceline while she fought back from jumping Marceline or Emerald.

"So Mar Mar, how did that feel?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he got up from the bed to look at Marceline.

Marceline pants for a moment before she spoke up.

"A-At first… it felt good then weird and good again but better."

"Hehe, well hope it helped you, because Clover and I need to leave in 55 minutes, why don't you help her with her issue while I'm gone and send her out when she is settled, I'll take care of everything else so no need to hold back, though try and not make Clover too late otherwise Demongass will get onto my case." Emerald said before chuckling at the nickname he made.

Marceline, and surprisingly Clover, chuckles at the nickname the Incubus made.

A moment later Emerald left the room while Clover starts to pant a bit when she was having trouble controlling her lust right now and her dick stood tall on display while she was sitting on the bed in a cute position.

"M-Mistress… m-may we…d-do something?" Clover asked the Succupire Queen when she got a flushed look on her face.

Marceline blinked for a second before she chuckled and said this.

"Yes well shall." She said before she went to Clover to help her out.

A moment later, Emerald heard pleased moans and groans before time passed with Marceline heading to the castle after Emerald helped teach her on to how to make that thin film that was mentioned and Marceline was able to walk through the city without getting burned, though Emerald did warn her to only have sex in the shade so that she wouldn't lose the covered that she can make, at least until she could keep it up constantly so that she could do it in the sun without issue.

Marceline made sure to keep that advice in mind along with a little mental note to practice that whenever she has free time before she has some sex for points.

A bit later, she entered the castle when she got a note from Emerald when she left on where to go to find the room to find out where she was going and either had to places, the throne room for where Lillum normally was so she could lead her, or to some kind of map room which showed where the portal areas to the closed off punishment sections where.

After taking some time, Marceline was at the throne room and wondered if Lillum was there.

Thankfully for her, Lillum was indeed in the throne room while she was getting her pussy eaten out by a servant woman who looked like a Jungle warrior from Jungle princesses place, seems JP sent this one for lessons or something which made Lillum give pleased moans and groans when it seemed the woman had good tongue work.

Marceline blinks for a moment before she shrugs and stepped forward before she spoke up to get Lillum's attention.

"Yo Lillum."

Lillum blinked a couple times before she said this when she saw Marceline.

"Oh hey Marceline, sorry about this, but if you already guessed, I'm training a few ladies and men from Jungle princesses domain and this one is her turn for now, seems that since Emerald knocked JP up, she's been taking people into her own room daily and some are not quite up to the standard she needs, maybe after your punishment today, I can lend this one licking me out to you, but I do have an interesting twist for your first punishment today… consider it a bit of payback for you and one other." Lillum cryptically said to Marceline while she pets the woman licking her pussy on the head.

Marceline blinks in confusion before she looks at the Jungle woman and said this.

"Sure to that cutie but what do you mean payback? Is it the Warden?"

"Eh unfortunately I can't do that since she technically didn't break any rules with you, no… just… follow me and you'll understand." Lillum said before she stood up and said this to the Jungle warrior woman.

"Follow us Myr and maybe you can help with Marceline's punishment and get some experience in." Lillum said to the Jungle warrior woman with a lustful smile on her face after adjusting her outfit which caused her shapely body to wiggle and her breasts to bounce a few times.

The Jungle warrior, now known as Myr, pants for a bit before she blushes a bit from the stare before looking at Marceline, who also had a lustful look on her face when she saw Myr's figure even if she's clothed.

That's when Myr said this.

"Yes milady."

"Good, do well and I may let Marceline here allow you to help with part two, but that's all I'll say for now… please follow me you two." Lillum said before she starts walking out of the room with a swing in her step and her ass shook to and fro to tempt the two ladies.

Marceline did lick her lips a bit when she saw that before she looks at Myr, who blushes after seeing Lillum shake her ass, before she spoke up.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you." She said with a lustful smirk.

Myr blushed brightly at that before she got up on unsteady legs before she followed Lillum out of the room with Marceline in tow, and when Lillum led the two through the castle, they were led through the phaseable wall in a different section of the castle then last time and were in front of a room before Lillum looked to Marceline and said this.

"You have met these two before Marcy, but make no mistake, while I won't say who, one of them you have fought before and lived and lets just say that while they were on guard duty at the time, combat is not their strong suit… they may give you a run for your money in the sex department after I gave them a test." Lillum said before she got ready to open the door with a grin on her face.

Marceline was confused after hearing before wondering who were the two people she met before waits for Lillum to open the door.

When Lillum opened it, Myr and Marceline saw who was in there, one tied to a bed with her arms and legs in chains, and another was standing over the chained up person with a look that Marceline would know anywhere since it dealt with a certain object that she worked so hard to get back and had this reaction.

Marceline's eyes widen in shocked when she saw the duo before saying this.

"No way."

"Yes way… say hello to your special two part punishment, getting punished by the Crabbit you beaten in battle and punishing Maja the Sky wWitch who not only stole things from you, Marceline, but caused Darren the ancient sleeper to nearly destroy the Candy Kingdom and possibly other places if she wasn't stopped." Lillum said when the Crabbit turned to look at Marceline with a blank look on its face but sported a large 12 inch dick that was 4 in width that pulsed with blood to show how excited it was for this.

Marceline's eyes widen while her face blushed when she saw Crabbit's dick.

Myr never heard of those two but did had the same reaction when she saw the Familiar's member before Marceline asked this.

"W-Wait, I can understand Maja but why is he my punisher? He was working for her as I remember."

"Ah but try and remember that he was her Servant at the time, I wasn't there so I may have missed some things, but didn't Maja attack him when he quit or something, you or Bubblegum should know that right?, on a personal level he didn't cause much except simple guarding, and considering this person's potential… would be a crime to not higher them since their shapeshifting surpasses even sex demons… for example… they can take any form they want, any gender they want, and not cast spells for that, saving time and energy that they can use to fuck you and Myr maybe to spice this up… or maybe have Myr join the Crabbit here in having her way with you… choices choices.." Lillum said while the Crabbit proved Lillum's point by shifting from the form it had to a form that mimicked Marceline's well endowed form, to one that looked like Clover, to another that looked like Myr, then shifted into one that looked like a firewolf, then a centaur, to one that looked like some kind of octopus, then back to the first form where the Crabbit stood there with the 12 inch, 4 in width dick and didn't look out of breath from the changes.

Marceline blinks in surprise at the many forms Crabbit can do before she spoke up.

"I can see why you hired him. Though I didn't know he quit or anything."

"Hmm, may have to ask Bubblegum that one later but at this moment, the Crabbit is now a punisher here and they are thriving… I mean don't you think they seem more fitting here then being a simple guard?" Lillum said before she walked behind the Crabbit and rubbed her hands across their well muscled chest that the Crabbit took to give them a more muscled look and Lillum lowered one to rub the Crabbits dick in front of Marceline and Myr.

Said duo blushes while Marceline did felt a little turned on seeing that before she spoke up.

"I guess you have a point."

"Right?, well then, Myr, Marcy, get in here and get ready to see what the Crabbit can really do when I give the order to fuck you two till you beg for their cum." Lillum said with a lustful grin on her face before the scene fades to black with the Crabbit and Lillum looking at Marceline and Myr with lustful looks in their eyes.

**The scene now fades in to show Atomsk and TME with their heads on a table while they look exhausted before TME muttered this.**

"**O-Oi… A-Atomsk… my body hurts… too much for a full blown outro… want to just fade to black by saying one thing that we like for the readers?... mine was Emerald getting back at Ayuyat for Marceline before Marceline met Clover, technically two but Maite did carry Marceline out so that can be a behind the scene kind of thing, hopefully this will show those negative reviewers that we're not stopping anytime soon." TME said with an exhausted look on his face.**

**Atomsk took a deep breath before he spoke up.**

"**O-Oh yeah. This will show those jerks that we're not quitting this or any other story, past or future."**

"**Y-Yeah… so, got a favorite part or was it what I said earlier?" TME said when he could barely lift his head.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before he said this.**

"**Pretty much what you said."**

"**Ah… then see you readers later, Atomsk has to edit this later so… see you after we wake up… p-passing out… Zzzzzz…" TME said before snoring was heard from TME.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before he spoke up.**

"**Like TME said see you later. Got some major editing to do. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The scene opens up to reveal TME and Atomsk, who recovered from their fatigue long ago, sitting next to one another while they played on TME's 360, they were playing the Borderlands games and like all great games start out with… the duo was playing the first game, Emerald was playing the berserker Brick since he remembered having a lot of fun with him.**

**Atomsk was seen playing as Mordecai the sniper and boy did he chuckled whenever he pulls a headshot.**

**TME then noticed the readers before he paused the game and spoke up after he tapped Atomsk's shoulder and points to the readers so he would notice as well.**

"**Hey Everyone, sorry about that, was just playing Borderlands one with Atomsk here, anyway last time we left the story, Marceline went to get punished by the Crabbit and afterwords punish Maja the Skywitch for her crimes, and Emerald, Clover, Demonga, and one of Demonga's ladies, a Battle Mage, are going to the Rabbit Kingdom to solve this mystery and maybe get Clover's crimes erased… man Demonga was pissed that their kingdom was possibly played with and looks like he's on the warpath now." TME said before chuckling when he got his controller again so he and Atomsk can play some more after Atomsk said his piece.**

"**No kidding. But when has he never been on the warpath?" Atomsk asked.**

"**When he's getting it on with a lady I bet, either way, things should get interesting soon for Emerald's group." TME said when he set his controller down and looked at Atomsk with a grin.**

"**Hehe, oh yeah. Plus with what Clover's packing things would be interesting especially since Marceline owns her remember?" Atomsk said with a grin.**

"**Yeah, but when have things not been interesting?, personally I'm hoping the Queen at least gives Clover a second chance since well… not only did Clover get used, I'm sure with what happens soon, Clover may get another chance to get with her… this time not so forced wouldn't you agree?, especially with that roleplay that Marceline did… may give Clover certain thoughts right?" TME said with his own wide grin.**

"**Hehe, oh yeah. But why tell it when we can just start the story yes?" Atomsk asked with a grin.**

"**Yup, want to start out with the Crabbit's fun with Marceline or build to it by going to Emerald's group?" TME said when he points out those two options.**

"**Hmmm, let's just go with the Crabbit Familiar since that's where we were before the chapter ended." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, well let's get back to the game while the readers go ahead and get into the story." TME said while he picked up his controller and got ready to unpause the game.**

**Atomsk chuckles before he looks at the readers and said this.**

"**Well you heard him folks. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter while TME and I continue the game. See you at the outro." He said before the scene changes to one of the rooms in the Bondage Kingdom's castle.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Punishment room/ Marceline, Myr, Maja, Lillum**

When the camera went into the room, Lillum was gently rubbing the Crabbits chest while she grins at Marceline and Myr.

"So… mind I give the orders since this guy here doesn't like to talk?" Lillum asked since as far as anyone knew, the Crabbit didn't talk at all while the Crabbit looked at Myr and Marceline to see what they thought.

'_Can't believe this guy is my personal punisher though then again he has an impressive size.' _Marceline thought.

Lillum saw where Marceline was looking before she got an idea.

"Say Mr. Crabbit… why not let Marceline get a taste of that cock of yours, I mean it would be very interesting to see the person who kicked your ass before worship your cock right?" Lillum teasingly said while she used a hand to gently stroke the Crabbit's dick in front of Marceline while the Crabbit shudders at the touch.

Myr blushes a bit brightly as looks at the scene while Marceline practically licked her lips when she felt a bit of her succubus side affecting her.

The Crabbit then looked at Lillum before it nods it's head when it agreed with Lillum's suggestion.

"Great… Marceline… get over here and lets see those sexy lips of yours work this dick good." Lillum said while she gave the Vampire Queen a lustful look.

Marceline blushes from the look before she starts to walk towards the duo before she got on her knees and was now staring at the Familiar's dick.

She a little heated when she smelled the musky scent.

Lillum just grins before she stroked the dick off in front of Marceline before she saw a bit of precum drip from the dick right in front of her nose to show the Crabbit was liking Lillum's work so far.

It wasn't long before Marceline opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head a few times along with licking up the precum.

Her body really reacted well when she tasted the precum which caused her to lick a bit faster which made Lillum chuckle while she keeps stroking the Crabbit off a bit while avoiding Marceline's tongue.

"I bet that pre tastes good for a succubus like you huh?, bet you would love to deep throat a dick like this right?" Lillum teasingly says while she keeps jerking out more precum for Marceline to lick up like it was some kind of treat.

Myr blushes as watched Marceline with the way she uses her tongue before Marceline looks up at Lillum a bit before she actually nods her head.

"Hehe, well then… opened wide and let the Crabbit here facefuck you while I get Myr set up to join it in punishing you… you don't need to breath anyway so might as well let your throat be used as a fucktoy for now." Lillum teasingly said while she lifts and lowered the dick a few times to slap Marceline's tongue.

Marceline couldn't take it anymore as she felt more heated before she just opens her mouth and just practically gobbles up Crabbit's dick.

The Crabbit jolts from that before panting a bit when it enjoyed Marceline's mouth while Lillum giggles before she let go of the Crabbits dick and pets Marceline's head a few times before she starts walking to Myr with a grin on her face when she had so many ideas for the Amazon in training.

Myr couldn't believe at what she saw while Marceline gags bit before she starts to bob her head on Crabbit's dick with gusto.

The Crabbit practically shuddered from what Marceline was doing but decided to really mess with her when it shapeshifted into Bubblegum's form, granted the coloring was way off with pure black for most of the Crabbit's body, but then it surprised Marceline when parts of the black lightened up and low and behold, though the Crabbit didn't have other colors, thanks to the lighter shades of black, it looked like a pretty good double of Bubblegum right now before the Crabbit grins at Marceline's reaction while the Succupire sucked *her* dick.

Marceline blinked in shocked when she saw Crabbit's form. However, the image of her friend caused the succupire to bob her head a bit harder.

The Crabbit or *Bubblegum* then grabbed Marceline's head with both hands before *she* starts to facefuck Marceline's mouth while she grins at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline gags a few times while feeling a little surprise from this predicament before thinking.

'_Damn… Not only did I suspect getting Maja's lackey as my punisher but didn't know that this one can turn into Bonnie… almost, despite the color difference. Although the way *she's* choking me with her dick is making me feel… excited.'_

A moment later the Crabbit formed a few tentacles on it's body before they moved down Marceline's body to play with her asshole and folds while two more went to play with her large breasts and the Crabbit was a bit surprised when, after a few squeezes, Marceline's breasts start to leak milk.

Marceline jolts after feeling that which made her bob her head harder now before she starts to use her tongue to lick around before she starts to stare at *Bubblegum* with a tinge of lust.

*Bubblegum* blushed a bit at the look and as a result, *Bubblegum* thrusts her hips harder which forced Marceline to take more of *her* dick down the Vampire Queen's throat while she could feel the *princess* throbbing inside of her.

Marceline gags and groans a few more times as her lust grew more on the *princess* before the succupire brought her hands to *Bubblgum's* folds before sticking her fingers inside.

*Bubblegum* shudders before gritting her teeth when the pressure got to be too much and she thrusts her hips which forced her dick all the way down Marceline's throat before she came hard inside of the Vampire queen's throat.

Marceline gags for a bit while feeling surprised at how much cum the *princess* let out before Marceline's succubus side starts drinking the cum up as it starts to absorb.

The Crabbit slowly returned to normal as it keeps cumming inside of Marceline's mouth before it tapped off when it returned to normal and pulled the tentacles back into it's body for a moment.

Marceline was able to absorb the cum in her mouth before she uses it to clean the Crabbit's dick as she now stares at it with lust now.

The Crabbit blushed a bit from the look before the duo's attention was grabbed when Lillum giggles when she walked back to the duo with Myr in tow… and they both had pretty large dicks equipped.

"Well Marceline, sorry if the Crabbit was a quick shot, but the first shot is the only quick one, the rest will really make you work for it…. Now then… since you're warmed up so to speak… why don't we get a bit kinky… remember the Sunlight magic that Ayuyat used?... well guess what's making a comeback times three…" Lillum said with a grin while she muttered the spell and gripped Myr's dick and starts to stroke it, and like last time with Ayuyat, it got coated with magical sunlight but at a dimmer intensity to show that Lillum was holding back on the magic for now before she repeats the same spell on her own dick and the Crabbits dick as well.

Marceline's eyes widen when she saw this before saying this.

"Oh Glob no." She said before shuddering when she remembered the pain that Ayuyat brought.

"Oh don't worry… unlike Ayuyat, I have a bit more class… by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for the pain with the pleasure… and I'm not done yet… I'm bringing this out as well…" Lillum said before she summoned a Cat O'nine tails that cracked a bit when Lillum flicked her wrist which showed Lillum was getting full on dominatrix right now.

Myr blushes brightly when she that while Marceline was feeling the same thing but was still a tad worry about the sun covered dicks.

Lillum noticed and chuckles before she walked over to Marceline and with a dick pointed at Marceline's mouth, Lillum said this when she points to her dick.

"If you really think I'm anything like Ayuyat who has no tact, then why not take a lick or touch and see for yourself what the difference feels like… besides… I heard from Emerald while he was getting some things for Clover that you came hard on a dick like this… remember what he said… just enjoy and you can deal with it… after all… remember what you are… two sexy masochistic creatures mixed into one... so why not drop the act and get to pleasing this dick slave… I don't have all day after all." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she said that last bit with a dominating tone to her voice.

Marceline blinks before she gulps while staring at Lillum's dick with a slight blush on her face and sadly she knew she can't stall this before she cautiously brought her head to Lillum's dick.

She swallowed a bit before the succupire opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she gave the head of Lillum's dick a lick or two.

Thankfully aside from a serious sting or two, the pain wasn't too bad thanks to the spell that Lillum used on her dick being weaker than the one that Ayuyat used while Lillum grins at the look on Marceline's face when she mimicked what the Crabbit did and slapped her dick on Marceline's tongue.

Despite the stinging sensation, it still wasn't too painful before Marceline opens her mouth and carefully swallows Lillum's dick even though it stung.

Lillum gave a pleased moan from that before she pets Marceline's head while Myr blushed a bit more when she saw Marceline actually pleasing Lillum's dick which made Lillum grin for a moment when she noticed.

"Now Slave… stick your ass out… I believe Myr has a date with your pussy if you're wet enough…" Lillum ordered while she gripped Marceline's head and starts to thrust her hips which forced her dick down Marceline's throat with each thrust.

Marceline gags before groaning from how much it sting before she did what Lillum said and brought her ass up before showing Myr her folds which was surprisingly wet already. Probably from either sucking Crabbit's dick earlier or the feeling of Lillum's sun covered dick.

Myr blushed at the sight when she approached and when she saw that foreplay wasn't needed, she gripped her dick and gently rubbed the head of her dick on Marceline's folds to lube her dick up for what was about to happen next.

Marceline jolts before she let out a slight groan when she felt the slight sting.

Myr then gripped Marceline's hips before she slowly starts to push herself inside of the Succupire Queen's pussy with a groan, seems the sunlight caused Marceline's pussy to tighten greatly to either try and keep the dick out or Marceline's body really liked the feeling even if it hurt a bit and Myr groans when she forced herself deeper while Lillum grins when she saw that.

"Well well… looks like Myr is liking your pussy so far… I wonder what you're thinking right now Slave… especially with sunlight covered dicks going in and out of your holes… hehe." Lillum teasingly said while she thrusts her hips faster in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline gags a bit before groaning a bit loudly from feeling both dicks that are covered by sunlight before the succupire had this thought.

'_Fuck… both of their dicks hurt but at the same time… It actually feels good. Bit better than what that bitch Ayuyat did to me.'_

Myr then felt her dick touch Marceline's cervix before she just starts to thrust her hips with a need to fuck Marceline, Marceline could feel every inch of her dick enter her, all 8 inches in length and 3 in width that really stretched her out at the moment.

Marceline gags and groans a few times before she finally starts to moan as it begins to feel good even though it hurts.

Lillum in turn chuckles while she keeps going before she looks at the Crabbit and signaled it to join in somehow.

And surprisingly enough, it did when it had it's dick stretch like a tentacle and after moving in front of Myr, poked and prods Marceline's asshole a few times before it shoved itself inside which caused Marceline to be fucked hard by three sunlight covered dicks now.

Marceline groans loudly from that sudden action before shuddering greatly as she felt all three sun covered dicks in each of her holes while trying to fight back the tears that were trying to leak out.

Lillum however just chuckles when she saw that.

"Oh don't worry, you can cry here and no one will even notice, besides… I'm wondering… those tears from pain… or joy from your body getting it's long overdue does of kinky sex?" Lillum teasingly said when she thrusts her hips harder and faster which caused Myr and the Crabbit to do the same and after a few minutes, all three people felt their dicks throbbing hard in Marceline's holes.

Marceline groans and moans each time as her holes tighten around the trios dicks while her hold on her tears starts to slip away.

A moment later, Lillum, Myr, and the Crabbit thrust as deep as they could while Myr busts into Marceline's womb before the trio start to ejaculate into Marceline's holes and to Marceline's shock, all three had sperm that was filled with sunlight which filled every fiber of her being for a moment when it all flooded her insides.

Marceline's eyes widen as she groans loudly before her pussy tightens greatly around Myr's dick before climaxing hard on it while at the same time the Succupire Queen's tears starts flooding out whether from relief or from the serious pain she's feeling.

The trio keep cumming for about 20 seconds each before they all tapped off one by one with Myr tapping off first, followed by the Crabbit, then Lillum who then pulled their dicks free and saw their handiwork leak out of Marceline's holes when Marceline's body had a hard time deciding if it should absorb it or not because of the sunlight on it.

Marceline groans as she tries to stay focus but failed which caused the semen to leak out of her holes since the sunlight was too much.

Lillum chuckles at that and with her hand gripping Marceline's chin and making the Vampire Queen to look at her.

"So Mar Mar… think you can take more?... want more of our semen?... if you beg me like the good girl that you can be… I can remove the sunlight magic from our dicks if you want..." Lillum teasingly said while she gripped her dick and teasingly swinged it to and fro in front of Marceline's view.

Marceline blushes brightly as she stares at it and even though part of her wants to say no, her succubus side was already countering it which made Marceline say this.

"P-Please… need… more."

Lillum then leaned in and whispered this in Marceline's ear.

"_Then beg me properly slave… and you'll get what you want…" _Lillum teasingly whispered before lightly licking the tip of Marceline's pointed ear when she pulled her head back to give Marceline a lustful look.

Marceline blinks from that before blushing and sadly for her she can't fight back her body's needs since she needs cum in her system now before she looks at Lillum and said this with a cute begging look.

"Please… Mistress I need more… cum. My body can't go a single second without it. I'll do… anything for it."

Lillum grins at that before she had an idea.

"Anything?... alright… why not mix things up and have Maja's punishment at the same time as yours… follow this order and I'll grant your wish… I want you to fuck Maja's so hard while she's knocked out that you wake her up… but you can't cum until she's awake otherwise you'll be punished… understood my pet?" Lillum teasingly says while she leaned down and blew on Marceline's bite marks to leave goosebumps for a moment.

Marceline shudders when she felt that which made her blush a bit before speaking up.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl… now then… Crabbit, Myr, get Maja untied from the bed… I'll get the horse…" Lillum said with a grin on her face before she snapped her fingers and a wooden horse appeared in a puff of smoke, it had a triangular shape for the body while a few buckles were under it to hold arms in place.

"No worries about splinters… enchanted to prevent any nasty injuries… now then… to get her ready…" Lillum said with a grin on her face before the scene went to a moment later with the Crabbit carrying Maja's knocked out body towards the soon to be intense seat for the sky witch.

Myr also assisted while Marceline watched.

A moment later, Maja was tied up to the wooden horse in the nude and her shaply ass was pointing right at a grinning Lillum who was next to Marceline.

Marceline would've gulped but honestly a big part of her wanted payback and this was a good way to get.

That's when the Succupire summons the biggest dick that she had… the Emerald sized dick.

Lillum grins at that before she walked forward and grabbed Maja's ass with her hands from the side and moved the cheeks apart to give Marceline a good view of Maja's holes and saw how tight Maja's pussy was.

Without much further delay, Marceline came over with a determined grin before she got behind Maja and just roughly jams her dick inside the witches pussy.

Maja groans in her sleep while Lillum let go of Maja's ass and stepped back to let Marceline focus on the sky witch, she even went to have some fun with the Crabbit and Myr.

Marceline groans at how tight the Sky Witch's pussy was before she just starts thrusting her dick in and out at a harder rate.

Maja keeps groaning in her sleep while her pussy slowly starts to relax on Marceline's dick while Maja grinds a bit on the wooden horse.

Marceline grins as she continues this action as made sure to give Maja's pussy the same treatment like she did to Ashely's pussy.

Maja in turn pants a little in her sleep as time went by while Maja's orgasm starts to approach her thanks to her not having any control.

Marceline grins more from that while making sure to hold herself back so she doesn't blow as well.

A couple minutes later, Maja starts to come to while she looked confused before she groans loudly when she came hard on Marceline's dick while her brain was still trying to wake up.

Marceline groans before she sees Maja waking up before Marceline spoke up.

"Have a nice nap did you?"

Maja, though disoriented, recognized Marceline's voice before she growls this out when she tried to push herself up.

"A-Alright y-you b-bitch…. J-Just w-wait till I…!" Maja tried to say before getting a shocked look on her face when Marceline looked different then she normally was.

"W-Who in the n-nightosphere are you!?, And w-what the fuck are you doing to me!?" Maja said before growling that last bit out before she starts to realize that she was naked, tied to a wooden horse which made her blush, and could feel Marceline's dick going very deep I to her.

Marceline chuckled before she spoke up.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. After all… it was my bear that you bought from my dumbass of a ex boyfriend or did you forget the very shirt that my friend, Bonnie, traded to get it back?"

Maja's eyes widen in shock when she tried to get free.

"D-don't fuck with me!, I made legal trades for those items, even your pink girlfriend said so, even if I did attack the Candy kingdom, I didn't do anything to you personally!" Maja said before panting for breath when she couldn't get free.

"Hoo… is that what you think? Well let's see… you attacking the Candy Kingdom, where Bonnie lived I might add, was indeed personal. You say the trades were legal except… my bear was not for trading. You of all people should've realized it when you made that dumb deal with Ash. Now it's time you get what's coming and there's nothing you can do about it." Marceline said before she resumed fucking Maja's pussy but this time at a much harder rate.

Maja in turn had to grit her teeth to fight back the groan that nearly got out of her before she barely said this.

"W-W-Well… W-Who broke t-through m-my t-traps and b-broke into my home!, Who beat up my familiar and made them quit!, And d-do you think s-shopk-keepers care where some items come from?, It's like going into a monsters lair and stealing treasure, no one asks were it comes from!… I never did anything to you!, So tell me… a-aside from trying to get even… what did I do to YOU… p-personally!?" Maja growls put while she fought as hard as she could to not cum on Marceline's dick as it bashed into her cervix again and again.

Marceline scoffed before saying this.

"Oh shut up. Your not weaseling your way out of this with your logic. In case you're confused, I'm gonna fill you in. You're in the Bondage Kingdom where people like us are being punished. However the difference between us is I'm accepting my mistakes but you haven't which is why I'm gonna teach you a lesson. And I'm not the only that has beef with you."

Maja in turn however chuckles a bit oddly enough before she looks at Marceline with a strained fanged grin.

"W-Well I h-heard of this place… and I can get that no matter what… you and others are going to have their way with me… but… how are you and I different?" Maja cryptically said while she keeps grinning at Marceline.

Marceline just frowns and just kept pounding Maja's pussy to submission like if she was trying to break her in some way.

However Maja, though groaning a little through her chuckles just full on laughed through it all much to Lillum, Myr, and the Crabbit's surprise.

This however angered Marceline before she asked this.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Simple… just like me… you do whatever you want to get what you want, even if it involves force… I got your doll, you barged into my home to get it back, so I attacked the Candy Kingdom, but I heard that you didn't really care about the consequences of getting rid of your Vampire powers… and your powers nearly wiped the Candy Kingdom off the map and I also heard that you gave up at first… so tell me… how are we different since at the end of the day… at our cores… we're selfish bitches who try to get what we want and damn the consequences… you say your trying to make up for your mistakes…. But who's the one raping me… who's the one using their privileges to do this to me right this minute!" Maja said with a wide fanged grin on her face while she enjoyed the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline's eyes widen for a second before they turned red with anger before she had her hands on the witch's throat and starts to squeeze as she said this.

"**I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"**

Maja, though had a strained look on her face, managed to get this out with a twisted grin to show how messed up she was.

"O-Oh really?... y-you g-gonna k-kill me?... rape me… t-till your satisfied… use me… like I-I used your t-toy to get what I want?…. F-force me t-to submit?... w-well g-good j-job… _mistress..._Y-your doing a g-good j-job r-right now… with all of the above!" Maja barely got out though the Mistress seemed a bit mocking.

Marceline wanted to continue but stopped when she heard Maja said this before Marceline's eyes returned to normal as she let go of Maja's neck and stared at her hands before she immediately pulled her dick out as the Succupire now questions herself.

However Lillum cleared her throat to get the duo's attention.

"I believe I said to keep going till your finish right?, besides while it is true that you two are similar in some cases, there are differences as well that make you much better then she is… mind listening before you try running off Marcy?" Lillum said while she approached the duo.

Marceline however wasn't sure of herself before she said this.

"... I don't think I can."

"Oh really?, well try telling that hard on of yours that, besides there are three key things that make you better then Maja… one is pretty obvious that unlike her, you have people who love and care for you, some even lust after you as well unlike this reclusive bitch." Lillum said when she walked behind Marceline and gently gripped the Succupire's dick and stroked it gently to keep it hard.

Marceline shudders before she groans from having her dick stroked.

"Two is that you don't have to force others into having sex with you… try and remember Emerald, Bubblegum, myself… etc… point is… have you ever forced any of us into getting it on with you?, this is payback for what Maja did… no matter what she says, she's the one who nearly destroyed a kingdom… killed innocents… you just wanted to be normal for a bit… nothing wrong with that… so tell me… before I get to the third point… have I said anything wrong?" Lillum said while she grinds her dick on Marceline's folds when she aimed her dick there and slowly pushed herself inside and keeps stroking Marceline off while Lillum gently fucks Marceline.

Marceline groans from that as she registered what Lillum said before she shook her head at Lillum.

Lillum then smirked before she said this after she kissed Marceline's bite marks a few times.

"And my third point is this…. You are the fucking Vampire Queen… and a succubus as well… Maja took what was your's plain and simple… tried to kill what's yours when she tried to attack Bubblegum even when Bubblegum herself didn't do anything to her… legal trade right?... well Maja broke that when she attacked Bubblegum's kingdom… and Bubblegum plain and simple… so tell me…. Who actually cares between the two of you… you… a sexy woman with plenty of assets to work with… or a simple witch bitch who is just nothing more than a cocksleeve for you?" Lillum said before she sucked a little on Marceline's bite marks while she slowly sped up her thrusts and stroked Marceline off at a faster rate and could feel her throbbing in her hands.

Marceline moans a bit before groaning when she said this.

"I-I… c-care."

Lillum then stopped fucking Marceline and pulled herself free while Marceline was really worked up.

"Then enjoy the cumdump in front of you, no matter what she says… you two maybe similar… but the same could be said between her and I… however the difference is that unlike us… others don't care about her so who cares on what she says… keep going and fill her till your satisfied and I'll let you fuck me in any way that you want… test out a few new powers that you have yet to get used to…" Lillum teasingly said before she slapped Marceline's ass to get her to approach Maja again.

Though Marceline jolts, hearing Lillum's pep talk gave Succupire the courage to jam her dick into Maja's pussy and resumes fucking her without mercy.

"GAAAHH!, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Maja yelled out when she didn't expect that to happen and wasn't ready for Marceline to jam herself in like that.

Marceline however ignored her as she continues this onslaught before she uses one hand and starts smacking Maja's ass hard.

Lillum grins when she saw Maja yell from the pain before groaning when she reluctantly start to lose herself to the pleasure and looked to see how the Crabbit and Myr was doing so far.

Myr was blushing brightly at the sight while the jungle warrior was feeling very turned on that sight as she surprisingly wished Marceline to give her the same treatment.

The Crabbit was just looking at Maja and Marceline with raw just in it's eyes while it's dick was pulsing with blood when it was so hard that it looked painful before Lillum giggles before she looked back to see how Marceline was doing and wonders what the Succupire was thinking.

Marceline kept treating Maja like the bitch she is while thinking this.

"_That stupid bitch Maja think she can try and make me look bad. Well now I'm gonna do everything that I can make a complete mess out of her.'_

Maja in turn couldn't really think when Marceline used more and more power and speed with her thrusts till Marceline's hips look like blurs while Lillum licked her lips at the sight before she approached Marceline and stood next to her.

"So Marcy… how does your cumdump's pussy feel?, bet it feels good huh?" Lillum said while she leaned in and kissed Marceline while angling the succupire's face to her and used a free hand to play with Marceline's breasts to really get her worked up.

Marceline moans into the kiss which made Marceline thrust her dick even hard than ever which caused her to hit Maja's womb before the Succupire kissed Lillum back and used her tongue to fight Lillum's tongue.

For a bit, Lillum keeps the kiss up before she used her free hand to go to Marceline's ass and starts to finger it deeply to help set her off, Maja already had a few orgasms already so it was time for Marceline to get her own relief.

Marceline continues to kiss Lillum as well while feeling her climax getting closer before she tries to hold so she can build up her cum tank.

Lillum then pulled away to whisper this in Marceline's ear.

"_Come on Marcy… finish up now and I'll make sure that when the next punishment time comes… I can have you and Bubblegum dominate one another in kinky ways… and Bonnie can't refuse any of your requests." _Lillum whispered like she was tempting Marceline like she was trying to make a deal with a demon right now.

Marceline blinked for second when she said that before whispering back.

"_Deal." _She said before after one last thrust into Maja's womb, Marceline roars loud before she unleashed a huge load of her cum inside.

Lillum just grins while Maja had one last orgasm before she passed out again with a fucked up look on her face and waits for Marceline to finish up.

It took the Succupire 25 seconds before she finally taps off and pulls her dick free.

Lillum chuckles when she saw Marceline's handiwork pour free of Maja's pussy and tapped Marceline's shoulder to get her attention.

Marceline was able to catch her breath a bit before turning her head to see what Lillum wanted.

Lillum in turn grins before she kissed Marceline on the lips after pulling her in for a kiss and their massive breasts pressed into one another for a really hot sight for Myr and the Crabbit.

Myr was now really turned on as her dick twitch a few times while Marceline melts into the kiss before she hugged Lillum and returns it while Marceline stares at Lillum's eyes with lust.

For a bit, the duo keep going before Lillum pulled away and teasingly kissed Marceline on the forehead before she pulled away.

"Feel better?" Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Marceline had a slight blush on her face before she spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Great, and since Maja is out again, want to have a bit more kinky fun?, I believe I do have a deal to make now and later right?" Lillum teasingly says before stepping back from Marceline and with a snap of her fingers, had her dick vanish and her clothing vanished as well and Marceline saw Lillum's figure in full.

Marceline's eyes widen before blushing brightly when she looked at Lillum's bod.

Lillum then posed a bit in front of Marceline.

"See something you like?" Lillum teased before she turned to show Marceline her ass and slapped it to really get Marceline worked up.

Marceline again blushes when she saw that before she grin a bit.

"Maybe… maybe not."

"Oh really?... well then… why not get over here and see how well this booty of mine can do when it pleases that dick of yours?" Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes while she shakes her round ass at the Succupire.

Marceline chuckles before she walks towards Lillum and got behind before aiming her hardened dick at Lillum's asshole.

"Prepare to be amazed and scream my name loudly." She said before she shoved her dick all the way in Lillum's ass.

Lillum just got a fucked up look on her face from that before moaning when she could feel Marceline's cock go deep inside of her before Lillum leaned back, placed an arm around Marceline's head and starts to wiggle her ass on Marceline's dick, for a person who wasn't a succubus yet, Lillum was seriously kinky to adjust to that already.

Marceline was amazed that Lillum could take her dick just like that with no problem before the Succupire Queen grins as she starts humping away like theres no tomorrow.

Lillum moans and groans from that before she used her free hand to finger her pussy which caused her ass to tighten more on Marceline's dick, all in all, Lillum wasn't holding anything back with the succupire right now, no wonder Emerald is in a contract with her… if she's this good now, how good would she be as a succubus?

Marceline groans from how tight it was which caused her to thrust her dick even faster before leaning down till she was by Lillum's ear.

"_That's right. Moan for your Mistress." _She whispered before using her tongue to lick Lillum's ear.

Lillum shudders from that before she chuckles and said this when she had some kind of plan in mind.

"Oh I don't know… Ayuyat managed to get you off and she's not to my level… so why not let me get serious… Mistress!" Lillum said before she used a burst of magic in front of her to force herself back and knock Marceline onto her back with Lillum on top of her and after a moment of sitting up, Lillum starts to ride Marceline's dick with serious speed which made the Princess of the Bondage kingdom moan and groan when she went much faster then Marceline did with the succupire thrusting her hips.

Marceline was shocked by that sudden move before she starts to groan a bit loudly.

Lillum in turn just looks back at Marceline before she got to her feet but made sure to kneel on Marceline's dick before Lillum starts to twerk and dance on Marceline's dick to really show Marceline she wasn't a low class lay.

Marceline groans a bit more loudly before she tries to not be outdone and starts thrusting her dick up harder then ever.

Lillum moans and groans more while she played with her massive breasts and could slowly feel Marceline getting closer and closer as time went by until…

Marceline groans loud as she grinds her teeth after feeling her dick spurt out her cum like a volcano inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum moans from that before she squirts on Marceline's legs when she came hard with her ass and it really worked to milk Marceline's dick dry.

Almost 30 seconds pass before Marceline finally taps off.

Lillum's orgasm tapped off a but later and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow and looked back at Marceline to see how she was doing.

Marceline was trying to her breath for a moment but seems she's not done yet for the count.

Lillum in turn chuckles before she slowly stood up and shuddered in a pleased way when she felt Marceline's dick pop free and Marceline could see her handiwork flow from Lillum's ass.

Marceline blinked before she chuckled a bit when she saw her load leaking out.

"Hehe, damn. This load looked a bit bigger than what I gave to Maja."

"Well unlike her I have trained holes… speaking of which… you got a pussy to visit… but with a twist so to speak since this is a punishment for you… I mean it's a punishment time for a reason right?" Lillum teasingly said before licking her lips.

Marceline chuckles again as she remembered before looking at Crabbit Familiar to see how it's doing.

Turns out, it was fucking Myr's pussy since it was turned on greatly from what Marceline did to Maja and Lillum, it had taken a well muscled form and was playing with Myr's breasts while he fucked the amazon doggystyle.

Myr was moaning loud while enjoying the pleasure while Marceline blinked for a second before looking at Lillum.

"Seems this guy is a little preoccupied."

"Well I wasn't saying to go to it yet, I was talking about my pussy… but with some sunlight magic added for a kinky sting…" Lillum said before getting a teasing grin on her face when she wondered if Marceline got what was about to happen.

Marceline blinked a few times when she finally get what Lillum meant.

"Wait, I thought the deal was that no sunlight was needed."

"When did I ever say that?, all I said was that I would let you fuck me in any way you want and that I would bring you and Bonnie together for some kinky fun times to help make the punishments interesting… and you just fucked my ass right?… this is a punishment chamber and you're a red ring, try and not forget that, or do you have a different idea?, I'm just trying to make things kinky since I can mix pain and pleasure well…" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Marceline blinked a bit and tries to think of something to counter but so far... she couldn't think of anything to say before she sighs a bit.

"Dang… seems I can't talk my way out of things."

"Not at this moment no… but I will tell you this… considering that you got fucked by three sunlight covered dicks, how bad would a sunlight filled pussy be?" Lillum teasingly said before she muttered the spell and starts to finger her pussy which slowly starts to fill with a dim sunlight and allowed Marceline to see how detailed Lillum's pussy was when she was finished.

Marceline couldn't believe when she saw how much sunlight coated Lillum's pussy and folds. If there was singing angels, this would be a promise land for both men and women, that has or can grow a dick.

Lillum then got over Marceline and didn't say anything when she knelt down and gripped Marceline's dick and starts to rub the head of the Succupire's dick on her folds a few times.

Marceline at first shudders before hissing a bit when she can feel a bit of the sunlight hit the tip of her dick.

After a few more rubs to get Marceline's dickhead slickened, Lillum slowly starts to lower her body and groans when she took the head of Marceline's dick into her pussy and slowly lowered herself more so Marceline could feel every inch of Lillum's sunlight covered pussy.

Marceline hisses as she grinds her teeth a bit as she felt every inch of Lillum's sunlight covered pussy while the Succupire tries to not let out any tears even though a bit was leaking out of her eyes.

Lillum in turn noticed but focused on getting Marceline's dick inside of her until Marceline's dickhead touched her cervix and used a hand to pet Marceline's tears away while she smiles at the Succupire queen.

Marceline did had a slight blush on her face as she tries to adjust,or more likely still trying to get used to the feeling of the sunlight effect.

However Lillum wouldn't give her time when she starts to raise and lower her hips and Marceline's dick starts to go in and out of Lillum's pussy as a result which made Lillum moan and groan each time.

Marceline hisses a few times from the stinging sensation which caused her toes to curl a bit before the Succupire starts to moan a bit.

Lillum then used her hands to play with Marceline's breasts and really worked Marceline's nipples to get the breast milk to flow before Lillum leaned down to lick and suck the large globes.

Marceline was a bit surprise before she moans a bit loud when she felt her milk getting sucked out.

Lillum in turn, after drinking such good breast milk, really starts to ride Marceline's dick at a faster and harder rate which threatened to have Marceline's dick bash into her womb as time went by.

Marceline moans and groans a few times even though it still stings thanks to the sunlight spell, it was still surprisingly a pleasurable feeling before Marceline brought her hands on Lillum's hips and just starts thrusting her dick up hard before hitting Lillum's womb again and again.

Lillum moans and groans muffly while she keeps on drinking Marceline's breast milk and could slowly feel Marceline getting close thanks to the sunlight making it hard for holding back but Lillum didn't mind which caused her to drop down harder and harder till Marceline felt her dick bash through Lillum's cervix finally and hits the back of Lillum's womb which caused Lillum to groan loudly when she came hard on Marceline's dick and squirts hard on it.

Marceline moans loud before she climaxed hard again inside Lillum's pussy this time which flooded both cervix and womb. Wonder if Lillum was on the pill or not.

Though no one would say right now when Lillum grinds her pussy on Marceline's dick to help Marceline unload more into her.

Load more the Succupire Queen did which lasted for 30 seconds before Marceline finally taps off.

Lillum in turn moans in a pleased way when she could feel how much semen was inside of her before she pulled her mouth off of Marceline's nipples and said this to the Suppire Queen with a grin on her face.

"So… how was my sunlight filled pussy?, seems you let out even more then with my ass you kinky bitch." Lillum teasingly says when she leaned back and showed how bloated her womb was right now.

Marceline had a slight blush on her face as she saw her own work pooling around inside Lillum's womb before Marceline said this.

"I-It felt… p-painful but… it also felt… g-good." She said as she swallowed her pride… or what's left.

Lillum chuckles before she slowly stood up and Marceline could see that some sunlight had gotten onto her dick with some semen as well which made Lillum grin at that.

"Now then… why don't I clean this off… or do you want Maja's mouth to do that for you?" Lillum teasingly said while she gently rubbed the head of Marceline's dick.

Marceline blushes a bit at the options before making up her mind.

"Y-You do it."

Lillum just chuckles before she leaned down and starts to lick the head of Marceline's dick clean before she slowly works her way down to the base.

Marceline shudders for a bit before letting out a slight moan as she enjoys Lillum's mouth.

Lillum then licked up the semen on Marceline's dick before she pulled away with a grin on her face for some reason and starts to chant before a ring of light was summoned in the air before it slowly went over Marceline's dickhead and when it slipped on, it stung like hell to show it was made of sunlight as well.

Marceline hisses a bit loudly before looking at Lillum with both a frown and a confused look on her face.

"W-What the ball?"

Lillum just chuckles before she said this when she knelt down in front of Marceline.

"Just a slight… change before I do this…" Lillum said before the ring of sunlight sat at the base of Marceline's dick before Lillum placed her hands on her breasts and placed them around Marceline's dick and starts to lick and suck on the head of the dick before Lillum starts to move her breasts.

Marceline shudders before moaning a bit at Lillum's actions but was still wondering what she meant about the… slight changes.

For a bit, that question went unanswered while Lillum keeps on giving Marceline a titfuck and blowjob as well when she took the head of Marceline's dick into her mouth and could feel Marceline getting closer and closer until…

Marceline groans loudly before she felt her dick spurt out another load of cum.

Or she would have if the ring of sunlight didn't tighten greatly at the base of Marcelines dick to near painful levels to hold back the flow while Lillum got a mischievous look in her eyes which showed this is what she had in mind.

"W-What did you do?" Marceline asked with a surprised look.

Lillum however just ignored that to start licking, sucking, and titfucking Marceline's sensetive dick to help build up another orgasm.

Marceline moans a few times before groaning a bit when her dick starts to hurt from her orgasm being held back.

This kept repeating with Lillum's sunlight ring stopping Marceline from cumming again and again while Marceline was helpless to stop Lillum who keeps pleasing her dick with a lustful look on her face while Marceline's dick felt like it was in agony right now from how much cum she had built up.

Marceline was grinding her teeth while a bit of tears began to leak from her eyes.

Lillum then pulled her head back from Marceline's dick and teasingly says this when she made sure to keep rubbing her breasts up and down the painfully throbbing cock.

"So… I bet you want to cum do you?, bet you want to get rid of all that semen built up behind that cock of yours right?" Lillum teasingly says with a dominating tone to her voice.

Marceline groans for bit but surprisingly gave Lillum a challenging look that said she was not gonna loose.

Lillum didn't mind the look before she just went back to pleasing Marceline's cock again and again before she made Marceline cum again and again till the dick looked a bit swelled from how badly it wanted to cum… and when Lillum got to another orgasm… she surprisingly stopped and took a moment to sigh.

"Oh well… if you're not going to beg then I guess you're too tough for my work, might as well leave you alone for a bit then." Lillum said before she stood up and stretched her body in front of Marceline.

Marceline laid on the floor as her dick continues to swell and even though she put up a good front, all that cum being backed up was a bit much before the Succupire Queen finally spoke.

"W-Wait."

Lillum just looked down to Marceline with an innocent look to see what she needed while she smiles at the Succupire Queen.

Marceline felt like her pride had been killed as she felt defeated before she turned her head away from Lillum's view before saying this.

"P-Please let me… cum." She said while feeling so humiliated.

Lillum however grins oddly much to the Succupire's confusion.

"Very well… but on one condition… do this and I'll let you cum as much as you want." Lillum teasingly said while she rubbed a finger on Marceline's dick which got an interesting reaction.

Marceline groans since Lillum's touch caused her swollen dick to twitch before she asked this.

"F-Fine. What do you want?"

"Simple…" Lillum teasingly says before she used the finger to push Marceline's dick up till it rests between Marceline's breasts.

"I want you to suck your own cock and tit fuck it as well while I fuck you as hard as I can… do that… and you can cum… but only when I finish... the ring will stay on until then." Lillum said with a grin before she summoned her dick again and stroked it in front of Marceline's view.

Marceline's eyes widen when she heard that but sadly she needs to have some relief.

So she sighs while feeling defeated again before speaking up.

"Fine… you win." She said with a defeated sigh.

Lillum however giggles before she said this when she got into position.

"Oh don't be like that… try and remember what Emerald told you… just enjoy yourself and go with the person's desires… makes you stronger after all… and with a pussy this soaked, I would be surprised if you don't beg me for more after this punishment time is over…" Lillum said before she used a few fingers to rub Marceline's folds and showed how soaked they were right now to the Succupire.

Marceline blinked when she saw the juice covered fingers before remembering what Emerald about being stronger and using someone's desires.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Yeah… and what I desire… is to see you titfuck and suck your own breasts while I fuck this pussy into submission!" Lillum teasingly said before she put the head of her dick at Marceline's folds and pushed herself balls deep into the Succupire and leaned down to press her breasts onto Marceline's before she starts to fuck the Succupire while licking the tip of Marceline's dick.

Marceline shudders before groaning loud from having her pussy pounded.

After a moment, Marceline finally gives in and said this with a now challenging smirk.

"Fine. If that's what you want then here I go!" She said before she pushed her breasts together and starts titfucking her own dick.

Lillum just giggles before she licks the parts of Marceline's dick that were not taken care of by Marceline's own breasts and mouth and sped up her thrusts into the Succupire's pussy while wondering what Marceline really thought right now since she was no mind reader.

'_Fuck… can't believe I'm actually doing this… scratch that… I can't believe I'm actually enjoying it… though I have to remember what Emerald said, using people's desires will make me stronger. Least with that, I can survive anything the Bondage Kingdom throws at me. Plus, being being part vampire I can't get pregnant from anyone even if they try. And I will admit that Lillum is actually fun to be and to fuck with.' _Marceline thought as she continues to titfuck her own dick with gusto while looking at Lillum with lust.

However what the duo didn't expect was a tentacle wrap around them and lifts them into the air while still in that position before they were set on their knees and saw that the Crabbit had lifted them and it and Myr had hardons still and Myr got behind Lillum to fuck her pussy while the Crabbit formed a second dick after transforming to look like Fionna surprisingly enough with large D sized breasts and a well muscled body and moved so he could fuck Marceline's holes… both of them even if Lillum already had one filled… looks like it was going to get really intense here.

Marceline was indeed caught off guard before she groans loudly from having two dicks in her pussy while one was in her ass which caused the succupire Queen to move her breasts faster on her dick.

Everyone else then starts to have their own fun with Myr fucking Lillum, Lillum fucking Marceline, and the Crabbit, after forming another dick which jammed itself up her already filled ass, was going wild with their thrusting before the Crabbit knocked Marceline's hands off of her breasts and placed *her* own hands on the breasts and moved them for Marceline who came again and again without her control.

Marceline continues come from her pussy on Lillum's dick but can still feel her dick bulging which was painful knowing how backed up she is.

Unfortunatly for Marceline, the trio who had no issues, keep on fucking one another while Marceline was in the middle and only after about 7 to 8 minutes later did she feel the Crabbit about to blow with Lillum as well while Myr sounded like she was getting close as well if her rushed thrusts are any indication.

Marceline groans as she grinds her teeth when she felt her orgasm coming and sadly it's gonna keep building up until Lillum gives the greenlight.

Thankfully for Marceline, Lillum could feel herself about to blow and managed to get this out between thrusts.

"S-So… how bad… d-do you want to cum!, I want y-you to really t-tell me how much you want to climax before I set your cock free!" Lillum groans out before she went back to licking part of Marceline's dick.

Marceline grinds her teeth before she said this.

"I want to come so bad I would… knock you up badly or let this guy keep fucking my pussy and filled it to the brim… heck I won't mind if it uses the… sunlight spell on me."

Lillum grins before she moved her right hand to a snapping position.

"Good girl… and good girls deserve a reward!" Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and the cockring broke on Marceline's dick right before she and the Crabbit came hard into Marceline's holes while Myr did the same into Lillum's pussy while the Crabbit used a hand to force Marceline's mouth onto her dick head and further to prevent a mess from hitting them.

Marceline muffly moans before she felt cum spurt out of her dick and quickly filled her mouth and throat and boy was she backed up.

Unlike Lillum, the Crabbit, and Myr, Marceline's dick ejaculated for an actual full on minute and all three people could see the dick pulsing and throbbing hard to get all of that backed up cum out of her while the Crabbit let Marceline's head go.

Marceline continues to feel her dick pulsed in her mouth as it let out more cum while Marceline tries to absorb it as much as she can before the Succupire's dick finally stops firing after 37 seconds passed.

Lillum chuckles at that before she stood up on slightly shaking legs with Myr doing the same while the Crabbit let Marceline rest on her back when Marceline's body wouldn't listen to her.

"So Marcy…. How was an orgasm like that?" Lillum asked while making sure that Marceline was still conscious.

Luckily for her, Marceline was still breathing before she took her mouth of her dick before you see a couple strings of saliva connected to each other before she said this.

"V-Very… relieving." She said as she felt so much better.

"Well then… why not finish up with the Crabbit here and we can get you to Obsidian's spa?, it's nearly time for your punishment to end anyway so…" Lillum said before the Crabbit surprisingly spoke up.

"Indeed, got a form request in mind?" The Crabbit shockingly said with crossed arms.

Marceline and Myr blinked in surprise before Marceline spoke.

"You can talk?"

"Yeah… but before you ask why, I can only say the most logical answer… no one ever asked until Lillum did… now then… form request?, male?, female?" The Crabbit said before turning into a replica of Emerald then Lillum then Finn then Jake, Etc before it returned to normal.

Marceline blinked a few times in surprise before she gave some thought and finally made a decision.

"Hmmm… how about me… but as a male?"

Lillum, Myr, and the Crabbit were a bit surprised before the Crabbit shrugged and just flat out transformed into a black and grey version of Marshal Lee.

"So how's this babe?" The Crabbit said with a pretty good imitation of Marshal Lee's voice or the Crabbits interpretation of it, he even made the form ripped from head to toe, had a dick that could rival Emerald's and had a cocky grin just like Marceline would have sometimes.

Marceline blinked before blushing a bit at Crabbit's form before grinning a bit.

"Oh very nice."

"Now then… why not get on all fours and let the Vampire King see that sweet ass of yours." *Marshal Lee* said while gesturing for Marceline to turn all fours.

Marceline however rolled her eyes at the mention of king before she did just that and got on her hands and knees before her ass was pointing at *Marshal*.

"All for you stud." She said before shaking her rear to entice *Marshal*.

And enticed he was when he walked up to Marceline and *Marshal* gripped Marceline's hips and aimed his dick at her asshole… but hesitated for a moment before grinning when he formed a second dick that aimed for Marceline's folds without her noticing and Lillum, getting the message, quickly casts the sunlight spell on both dicks and *Marshal* just shoved both right on inside of her before he starts to thrust his hips again and again into her holes.

"GAH!" Marceline yelps since she didn't expect a double penetration that was coated with sunlight before she starts to groan and moan loudly as her pussy and ass tightens around *Marshal's* dicks.

*Marshal* in turn just chuckles when he slowly speeds up his thrusts while Lillum looked at Myr to see how she was doing so far since *Marshal* and Marceline was busy.

Myr was blushing brightly as watched the duo go at it which was surprisingly very hot.

Lillum just smirks before she snuck up on Myr and reach around her body to grip her dick and starts to stroke her off while she grinds her dick on Myr's pussy.

Myr jolts before looking back only to have a surprise look on her face when she saw Lillum.

All Lillum did was just wink before she pulled her hips back and after taking a moment to align her dick with Myr's pussy, thrusts herself inside and starts humping away while she keeps stroking Myr off.

Myr groans for a bit before she let out a cute moan as she enjoyed having her pussy fucked.

For a bit, *Marshal* and Lillum keep up their actions with Marceline and Myr while they both wondered what they were thinking, *Marshal* from seeing how easily Marceline adapted to this and Lillum since Myr barely spoke up much.

'_Glob dammit, Lillum was right. I actually am enjoying the feel of sunlight and now I'm starting to want more of it even though it hurts… in a good way. Plus this Crabbit guy is no slouch. Surprisingly, I'm already looking forward for my next punishment with it.' _Marceline thought as she moans loudly before thrusting her hips back to with *Marshal's*.

'_O-Oh my… even though I came to learn, Mistress Lillum has been showing so many pleasurable things and now I'm experiencing them with assisting on on the punishment. I will admit, this Crabbit… person was indeed forceful and I haven't had the chance to go with Marceline but seeing her act this way makes my dick go hard.'_ Myr thought.

For a few minutes, the group continue to have their fun before Marceline and Myr could feel *Marshal* and Lillum's dicks throbbing inside of them to show that they were about to blow.

Marceline and Myr were feeling the same thing as they felt their climaxes approaching which made them tighten their holes on the duo's dicks.

"G-Going to…" *Marshal* groans out with a strained look on his face.

"G-Gonna…" Lillum muttered before she and *Marshal* thrusts their hips at a faster rate while they got closer and closer to coming but wanted Marceline and Myr to hold back which forced the two to hold back until...

Marceline and Myr throw their heads back and moan loud before the duo climaxed hard on *Marshal's* and Lillum's dicks.

"C-CUUUMMM!" *Marshal* and Lillum yelled after they thrust their dicks as far as they could go into their respective partners holes and flooded their insides with semen, though *Marshal's* semen had plenty of sunlight on it from the usual after effect.

Marceline moans louder as her climax got stronger which resulted her pussy tightening on *Marshal's* lower dick even though it stings but the succupire Queen didn't care.

For a bit *Marshal* and Lillum keep going till they tap off 30 seconds later with *Marshal* returning to normal and pants for breath with Lillum doing the same to help recover.

Marceline and Myr also pant for breath after tapping off from their intense orgasm.

***RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!***

Lillum then chuckles before she looks at the clock.

"Well well… seems time is over with… so Marcy… want to go around with Myr here to get some semen to recover?... she seems very interested and it's your call right now." Lillum teasingly while she placed her chin on the crook of Myr's neck while she made sure to use a spell to make Myr's dick erect again and made it 10 inches long this time, no tricks like the sunlight this time to show it was pure pleasure now.

Myr blushes brightly when she heard that before Marceline said this.

"Well… I was gonna ask if Crabby here wants more but can't say no to this pretty thing although…"

"Although… heh… let me guess…. You want the sunlight on their dicks and for me to join in for a gang bang right?, the Crabbit as well?" Lillum asked to see if she hit the head on the mark or not.

Marceline blushes brightly in embarrassment before speaking.

"Y-Yeah I do. Don't care if its a gang bang or one on one." She said while still feeling embarrassed.

"Wow… looks like our little Succupire gained a kink for sunlight huh?... well… who am I to deny a thrill like that…" Lillum teasingly said before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Marceline on her back, Lillum was laying sideways above her head on the ground while she thrusts her hips lightly and her dick enters and exits Marceline's mouth a little, the Crabbit had taken an interesting form of some kind of snake with two dicks that was fucking her ass while wrapped around her legs while Myr held them up and was fucking Marceline's pussy all at the same time, and all four dicks had light coatings of sunlight on them to really sting her holes the entire time.

Even though it stung greatly, Marceline was really enjoying it as she muffly moans loud with ecstasy before Marceline uses her holes to tighten around Crabbit's and Myr's dicks while Marceline uses her tongue to lick Lillum's dickhead.

All three groan a little from the feeling before the Crabbit in Snake form moved its head to her breasts and used its long tongue to play with one nipple that lengthed to get to the right while it sucks hard on the left for breast milk.

Marceline shudders and moans loud from that before she uses one head to pet Crabbit's snake head before sending it a lust filled wink before the Succupire thrusts her tongue in the urethra of Lillum's dick.

Lillum groans loudly from that while the Crabbit blushed a bit from the petting.

"O-Oh fuck yeah… k-keep this up and I may teach B-Bubblegum the sunlight magic so you two can have some pretty kinky fun… doesn't have to be just dicks, other things can be coated and used like dildos and stuff, imagination is the key for it… but for now… k-keep it up… g-going to let a big load out soon… h-how you feeling Myr… how's M-Marcy's pussy?" Lillum said before she looked at Myr with a lustful look on her face.

Myr blushes brightly as she continues to thrust her dick hard in the Succupire's pussy before she spoke up.

"I-It feels… so good. Especially when she tightens around my dick." She said which made Marceline chuckle as she continues to give Lillum's dick some great treatment before using one hand to hug Crabbit's snake head close to her breast so she can let him enjoy her milk.

Thankfully for Marceline, the Crabbit sucked harder on her breast while it fucked her at a harder rate while Lillum, The Crabbit, and Myr felt themselves getting closer and closer until they start cumming one by one starting with Myr who had the least amount of experience here.

Marceline muffly moans when she felt the jungle warrior's load enter her pussy and enjoyed how much the cum sting before Marceline came hard on Myr's dick.

A moment later, the Crabbit came hard in Marceline's ass with both dicks with a groan followed by Lillum who fired her load onto Marceline's mouth and it coated her tongue that was in her urethra as a result.

Marceline moans again before she grabbed Lillum's dick with one hand and stroke it hard to make her orgasm stronger as she was able to absorb the groups cum with ease now as she was getting used to the sunlight spell.

For a bit the trio keeps cumming before they tapped off one by one with Myr going first, followed by the Crabbit, and finally Lillum who's strengthened orgasm made them cum around the 20 second mark before they all tap off fully.

Marceline taps off as well before using her mouth and tongue to clean Lillum's dick good as she petted Crabbit's snake head again for a job well done.

A moment later after everyone calmed down before everyone pulled their dicks free one by one and all three people stood over Marceline to see how she was doing so far.

Marceline had a very pleased look on her face while blushing a bit as she enjoyed the afterglow.

Lillum then giggles before she spoke up to the Crabbit.

"Hey Crabbit, mind taking Maja to her cell while I get Marceline and Myr to the spa?, you already know where it is so you can join us there ok?" Lillum asked while she smiled at the Crabbit since he did a good job so far.

Crabbit looked at Maja's unconscious body before he looked at Marceline's nude body and did like this side of her before speaking to Lillum.

"Sure thing."

Lillum smiles a bit more before she stood up on her toes and kissed the Crabbit on the cheek.

"Good boy, after that since Emerald will be away for a bit, consider yourself my bedmate for a bit since I got so much to teach you, and the forms I have in mind from the premushroom war will be handy later… some myth like… some not so myth like…" Lillum said before she winked at the Crabbit when she pulled her head back.

Crabbit blushes from the kiss before feeling excited after hearing what Lillum will do before she before quickly went to Maja and picked her up before saying this.

"I'll be back quickly." He said before he starts running so he can put Maja in her cell.

Lillum giggles before she looked at Marceline and Myr.

"Now then you two, let's get going, though if Marcy needs a minute to recover after that fuckathon then I understand if she wants to sleep." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice when she looks at the Succupire.

Marceline chuckled before she got up and said this.

"You kidding? After finally getting my lunch, I'm up for anything." She said with grin.

"Then follow me to a paradise that will impress you if you never heard about Cassandra and her daughters…" Lillum said before she starts walking away while not caring about the semen that dripped from her body.

Marceline blinked before she send Myr a teasing grin and said this.

"Talk about a great performance. Even though you were starting out. Can't wait for a repeat performance." She said before smacking Myr's ass.

Myr jolts at that before blushing brightly and went to follow Lillum when she didn't trust her voice to break or something right now.

Marceline chuckles before she starts following the duo towards the spa and Marceline could use some relaxation.

Though when they got there, Marceline saw for the first time, the Spa area of Obsidians and saw how people… relaxed in the room and some of the cat like masseuses came up to the trio to help them clean and relax...

"Whoa… this place is something." Marceline said with an AWE look.

"Yup, now take your pick?, I call these two cuties here." Lillum said when she walked after a couple Cat masseuses while 6 others stand in front of Marceline and Myr and smile calmly at her while waiting for Marceline to take her pick.

"Hmmm… I'll take… you three cuties." Marceline said with a smirk as she points to the first three cat ladies on the left.

Said three ladies bow deeply to Marceline before one spoke up after the two went to get some things ready.

"Please follow me so I and a few others may bathe you for your massage later." The Woman said with a smile on her face before she starts to walk to the bathing area.

Marceline grins before she looks at Myr and said this.

"Enjoy your massage." She said before following the cat woman.

Myr blushed brightly from that before she looked to the three cat women and just went with what Marceline picked and chose the last three for herself while the scene shifts to Maite after she managed to get the Husband home after the fuckathon she went though with him and was now walking around town to get a feel for the place.

* * *

**Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom/ Maite**

Maite was wondering around the area and after hearing some rumors that Obsidian was getting married to Ayuyat which got passed down from the maids in the castle to the common folk around town… she also heard that Emerald would have to pay for not one… but 5 royal weddings… but that couldn't be right could it?

Maite begins to frown before she had this thought.

'_Emerald you better hope those rumors aren't true.'_

Meanwhile…

Emerald was shopping for some clothing for Clover before he got a chill up his spine and wondered where that came from but shrugged that off while he worked on getting some more clothing.

Back to Maite…

Maite in turn continues to walk through the town and never noticed the D symbol she just passed and after a few minutes, heard some shuffling feet near her which made her look to see that she was followed by about 8 to 10 people if the shuffling didn't cause her to see things who looked… off.. Some looked like they were grinning like mad and had somewhat insane looks but seemed intact mentally… while some… looked broken and had rings on their necks…

Maite blinked for a second when she saw the people before asking this.

"Can I help you people?"

One of the people chuckles before they spoke up, looked to be a man with some kind of torn up pants.

"Yeah, you got a ring or you just lost?, well… no matter… point is that you're in Demonga's territory so unless you can pay points, we won't let you through easily… the boss has us guard certain places and it would be just better for us if you can just pay up… or… we can make a deal and forget about you being here if you… get where I'm going." The man said with a grin while he points a thumb at the D marks here and there on a few corner buildings.

Maite blinked for a second before she got what the man said as she can detect some of the lust coming off them.

"Okay I think I know what you're all getting at. However, I should let you all know that my husband is the King of Succubus's and I don't think he'll like what you're all trying to do." She said with crossed arms.

Many were surprised by that before the man just laughs for some reason before he spoke up after calming down.

"You know, if you got here when he was first here, we would be worried, but you don't know much of this place do you?, while it's true if we were in normal areas, we would let you go without an issue but this is one of the more highly guarded areas for the entire kingdom, and while we're technically not guards here, we are given plenty of points or broken in men and women as rewards depending on the place to guard… take a good look at this building and the mark near the D and you should see it's different then the unmarked D marks…" the Man said before pointing a finger to the D on the Building that was next to Maite.

Maite did look before she D on the building sees how different that building was compared to the others.

For some reason this one had the premushroom war Roman numerals for 4 or IV before the man spoke up.

"There are 5 levels for each building, depending on the level, various punishments for trespassers are implemented, 1 is simply a serious warning and a 1000 point fine, those buildings are simply for non-ringed people to pass so you're clear on that now that I get a better look at you, they are our pet's homes, 2 is the same but with a higher point cost of 3000, if you can't pay, then expect some form of punishment, 3 is our weapon stash since we do act as guards for the area and unless a reason is issued by the heads of this area when the boss is out, then the fine is a whopping 10000 since these weapons are dangerous, the fourth level is where we keep certain prisoners at who don't fall in line with the city and are repeat offenders, Demonga has special permission from Lillum and to some reluctants, Obsidian, to break them in somewhat… not only is the fine 15000 points from ringed people, but if any non ringed people have no reason for being this far in Demonga's territory, then they are given a punishment as well for two reasons… one is for possibly interrupting the prisoner's more… extreme punishments, or for some stupid idiots who try and break some out when they feel sorry for what goes on inside, I won't have to go to the fifth level since those are personally handled by Demonga, anyway, as long as you have no reason here, not even your husband can help, you're not contracted, you're not a citizen, so tell me… what kind of reason do you have for being here?... or have you never hear about the warnings in town at all on staying away from the more dangerous areas?" The thug said while he and the sane people grin at Maite Wildly.

"I was just wondering around town and got distracted." Maite said as she doesn't show any fear.

"I see… well we can forget all about this and point you away from here… though not for free after all, Demonga has special magic on his guards and free passes get all the guards punished, take a look at these poor saps who endured Demonga's punishment and see if I'm bluffing." The man said while he points at the broken people in the group, one of them, unknowing to Maite, was the panther woman from earlier and she gave Maite an empty look like she had no soul at all.

Maite blinked in surprise when she saw the panther. Made her felt sad at the look she gave out.

The man noticed before he chuckles and with a pretty tough grip, forced the woman up front.

"Oh don't feel pity for this bitch… take a good look at her neck… remember the ring color at least?, she has a purple ring… multi town destruction level, and she actually is a killer… when she was caught, she was a serial killer who went around various towns and killed men painfully, sometimes women as well... now tell me if you feel pity for her now." The man said when he let the panther woman go.

Maite frowns before she looks at the man and said this.

"Surprisingly, yes. Despite what she did, this woman didn't deserve to be so broken. I don't know how your master sleeps but he should be in prison for allowing this and you all should have your dicks cut off and fed to dogs."

However what Maite didn't expect was the man vanishing with serious speed and gripping Maite's neck and slamming her into the ground hard while he spoke up with venom in his voice.

"**You know… I wouldn't dis our boss since he keeps filth like that in line, if we don't do our job, then how would you feel if murderers who could potentially destroy Ooo or cause senseless murders wonder Ooo unchecked… you can say whatever you want about this kingdom, but I have never seen our boss rest well, in fact bit of a tip, he's plagued with nightmares of his previous life on what Humans can do and thanks to some spells, we have seen it as well and don't want that to happen… you can kill me easily I bet but don't think for a moment that you and you're kind are saints, I'm pretty sure for every kingdom there is a dark side to it and while we are the darkside to the Bondage Kingdom, there are people like Bubblegum and that Queen of flames who risked war and could have gotten the entire world destroyed if it went out of control… I'll let you go and you can kill me if you want but don't think you know everything!" **The ma said while looking Maite in the eyes with so much hatred it was inhuman.

Maite blinked for a second before she frowns and sends a very powerful kick to the man's nether regions.

The man cringed from the hit before he let Maite go and fell back while covering his nether regions though a woman's laugher above the group did cause the guards to look up and pale in fright for some reason.

Maite picked herself up and dusted herself off before she looks at the man and said this.

"Let this be lesson… **Don't ever lay your hands on the Queen."** She said in a demonic tone.

"How about a fist." A Man's voice cryptically said from behind Maite before she was backhanded pretty powerfully into the wall.

Maite was caught off before she tries to see who did it.

She saw a pretty large man with brown hair and he wore a simple loincloth but unlike the prisoner's, his looked like on a warrior wears with some kind of animal on it before a woman jumped down from the roof and lands on the man's shoulder and sat on it, she wore a simple orange one piece and had sandals equipped, she had long orange hair that trails down her back and had Ebony skin.

"Oh wow, I never expected a high class bitch to wander here and not only insult our boss but cause trouble, wonder if she's missing a few screws or something… or maybe she was screwed too much and lost some IQ points, hehehe…" The woman said while the man gave Maite a cold look while his body shockingly radiates power, granted it wasn't to Maite's level but the woman's had a similar strength which could complicate things.

Maite doesn't like the odds here before she spoke up.

"You know I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." She said before she tries to walk.

"Grigori." The woman said before the man took a single moment to move in front of Maite to stop her while the Woman chuckles at the look on Maite's face when the man named Grigori used some serious speed just now.

Maite was a bit surprised when she saw how fast Grigori was.

"Okay… you two are making a big mistake."

"Oh really?, planning to call your Hubby?, please… Grigori and I are the number 3 and 2 here respectively and can call our boss here, try and explain to Emerald and Lillum why you're causing trouble here and getting us involved, not only that but you insulted our boss, so trust me… in Emerald's current state, he and the boss are pretty even even if they BOTH hold back… so tell me Miss Queen… why should we let you go when you not only insulted our boss but attacked one of our own, granted he did get a bit hands on, but I'm sure with the amount of power that you have, you were easily able to guard against it." The Woman said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Maybe. But still doesn't excuse that fool for assaulting me so I was in my clear right to defend myself. And for the record who gives a fuck if I insult your boss. His methods are monstrous making people nothing but former shadows of themselves." Maite said as she glares at the woman.

"Ahhhhh… and this is what makes you a moronic bitch… tell me… if the Bondage Kingdom wasn't here, and killers and world destroyers could run free, how would you feel then in that what if?, you'd probably just kill them or something instead of making them into people who won't do it plain and simple… then again, considering I'm talking to a brick wall, I doubt you would even understand even if I take 100 years…" The woman said while she got an angered look on her face and her power shockingly skyrockets.

Maite was a little surprise when she felt that before sent some demonic powers and said this.

"Don't tell me how the world works. Emerald and I have seen things from the sidelines on how people are and I may not agree with how things work here there's nothing I can do about it. Now why don't you do yourself a favor and step aside?"

"Oh really?, sure you could kill one of us and neither of us would complain but could you take on the two of us at full strength?, and I would like to remind you that while you are a Queen, you're not a part of this Kingdom, you are a visitor and shouldn't insult anyone without a good reason… I work for Demonga because of people like that bitch there… did you know that my entire home was destroyed by a murderer who wanted to test out a bomb and I was lucky enough to be away at the time?... and Grigori here lost his entire family to a bandit gang going around and getting more and more members all thanks to their leader?, and they were all raped first… so don't try and preach to me about morals when we personally saw how low Killers will go when left unchecked… and Demonga personally caught them all for us and pretty much put them in their place… killing them won't bring back what was lost but making them pay in the long run is the next best thing… just remember that we don't mind dying as long as it makes this world a better place in the long run… we'll let you go and you can even tell your Hubby, but come here again bitch and next time we won't hold back, I'll be letting Demonga know so he can keep your Husband on a leash when he heard you trespassed in a place you shouldn't and provoked a guard." The woman said with a twisted grin on her face.

Maite just rolled her eyes before she starts walking away from the woman and to the exit.

The Woman just huffed before she gestures for Grigori to follow her and he did quietly before a few men helped the guard that was knocked to the ground out of the way so the guards can go back to their shifts while Maite had a thought when she left the area after feeling a little blood on the side of her head… if Grigori was that strong then how strong was Demonga exactly to have a mortal of that level in his employ.

'_Damn. Should've been more careful when I entered that place. Seems I need to watch out for those two, especially Grigori. I don't care what they say, they may be criminals but they don't deserve to be used like that. When I have sex with someone I want them be more alive. I can't save all of them but… that panther will be the one I will try to save. For now though, I need to find a place that can heal this head wound of mine. Maybe I'll find Emerald on the way.'_

Thankfully for Maite, she did find Emerald after he exits a nearby store with a… purse… of all things?...

Emerald then noticed Maite, but missed the injury before he gave her a grin.

"Hey Maite, look at what I got Clover, can't have her go on this journey practically in the nude though would be pleasing to see hehe." Emerald said when he showed Maite the purse that had a carrot pattern on the side.

Maite blinked before seeing the purse before speaking.

"I see… and it looks very nice." She said before rubbing her head a bit since it still hurt.

Emerald however noticed and with a quick grabbing motion, had Maite's hand move… before he froze with a very angered look when he saw some blood on Maite's head… he couldn't even say anything but his power was felt by all and he felt pissed off to no end…

Maite knew what was happening before she sighs and spoke up.

"I can explain… see I accidentally went to this D section of the city and was surrounded by broken horny 'guards'. Even saw the condition of the prisoners there and it was very… saddening. And I may have bad mouthed some stuff about Demonga which made one of the 'guards' think it's okay to just bash me to the ground before I gave him a good kick in his kiwis. Which is when I met two of the stronger 'guards'. Don't know about the woman but she and I seem to be on par for power but that Grigori person… he's definitely gonna get what's coming after giving me a cheap shot."

Emerald however was silent when he let go of Maite's hand and starts walking to the gate where he was suppose to meet up with Demonga, Clover, and Demonga's woman, but the feeling that emitted from Emerald, plus the dark lines on his skin slowly forming, looks like it would not be a happy meeting if he had any say on the matter.

Maite blinked before she follows Emerald and tries to say something.

"Emerald?"

However he just seemed to ignore her or didn't trust himself to speak calmly to Maite right now and saved it all for Demonga when he saw him near the entrance with Clover and his lover… she looked to be a… surprisingly sexy Nun of all things thanks to the revealing outfit that barely hid her breasts and lower half surprisingly and she had a pretty shapely figure, she had a staff but looked to have a gauntlet on the hand that held the staff and looked like she had ebony skin, white hair, and a kind smile on her face while she and Clover seemed to get along before noticing Maite and Emerald though Clover did freak out a bit when she saw Emerald in his current state, Demonga had a raised eyebrow when Emerald was approaching him, and Demonga's woman just looked confused before Emerald shocked Clover, the woman, and even Demonga of all things when Emerald moved and slugged Demonga right in the face and launched him back into a nearby wall.

Clover and Maite were shocked when they saw that before Clover spoke up.

"L-Lord Emerald…. w-why did you do that?"

However before anyone could respond to that, a powerful magical power bursts from Demonga, far outclassing the woman's and Grigori's combined shockingly enough before Demonga got up from the ground and gave Emerald a cold look when he walked over to him.

"**I hope you have a damn good reason for doing that." **Demonga said with a cold tone to his voice while Emerald's energy bursts to match Demonga's.

"**For your goons harming my wife… they shouldn't have laid a hand on her and she's not a citizen here… so unless you want a War here and now… I suggest you have the people responsible apologize for their error or I will break my contract with Lillum here and now and no one can stop me from wiping this place off the map." **Emerald said much to Demonga's confusion which made him raise an eyebrow at Emerald before he looked to Maite to see if that was true.

Maite rubbed the back her head before speaking.

"It's true Demonga. I had said something regarding about you, one of your 'guards' slams me to the ground and I was punched by that lackey, Grigori."

Demonga just keep his raised eyebrow but he didn't break his cold tone.

"**Well unlike most guards, Grigori is one of the rare mortals who can take beings like you and probably thought you were causing trouble and reacted in defense to the weaker guards, granted he may lose his life but not without causing you serious damage and Vivian is at a similar level but she is mainly the brains, if he did cause an injury, it's probably because you had your guard down and didn't think anyone here could actually take you or your husband correct?, could have been fatal for anyone else even if he was holding back." **Demonga said with crossed arms.

Maite crossed her arms before speaking.

"Well his reaction is shitty since I was clearly in my right to defend myself. You oughta keep your people in check because that one guard didn't think twice when I almost destroyed his balls."

Demonga just rolled his eyes before he said this with a more cold tone.

"**Then maybe you should have held your tongue and not insult a Royal in his own kingdom, my guards in my higher level restricted areas are trained enough that simple actions or words won't provoke them so unless you trespassed in an area that you shouldn't and they were just doing their job then you were the one risking harm, I could care less on what the reason is, point is, you are a Royal from another Kingdom, or are you being like Bubblegum and overstepping your boundaries?, I don't know what you said about me which provoked them and I could personally care less but harming my men under any circumstances is not treated kindly here…" **Demonga said while his power skyrockets again… this point far outclassing Grigori and Vivian's power combined.

Clover shivered in fear when she felt that while Maite stood her ground and glared at Demonga before saying this.

"Look who's calling the kettle black when one of your men dare to actually attack me just for stating an opinion. I think I deserved some more payback on that man. And also the Grigori guy is also on my list. Don't care if he was doing his job. And for the record I want an apology from you."

Demonga just raised an eyebrow again before he gave Maite narrowed eyes.

"Hooo… well I'm not just going to give my men to you for no reason since it seems you were the one doing the provoking in the first place and Grigori was just doing his job with trespassers so I'm not going to find a fault with him… I don't care if you are this man's Queen, you overstepped your boundaries when you pretty much insulted me in front of my men, and as for the apology… you'll have to be more specific since plenty of people hating me is a pretty common thing here." Demonga said with his normal cold tone.

"I'm not talking about the attacks, which I didn't deserve… it's about what you have your men doing to those prisoners. I don't care what crimes they commited, they did not deserve to be treated like broken zombies. I even saw one woman, a panther woman, and it's like she had… no soul inside. That's so sickening." Maite said which made Clover gasp a bit at the news.

The woman next to Clover however got some narrowed eyes from that but before anyone could say anything… Demonga's power skyrockets to unbeliveable heights which shockingly surpassed Maite's just now while Demonga's energy got a mix of light and dark for some reason.

"**They don't deserve it…. People like them… THEY DON'T DESERVE IT!?... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW YOU SEX CRAZED BITCH!?..." **Demonga roared with his calm nature breaking and Maite saw that Demonga looked like rage incarnate while Emerald looked surprised since this was the first time he ever saw Demonga get like this.

Clover was very shocked when she saw Demonga getting so angry while Maite, who was a bit shocked, still tried to hold her ground before saying this.

"I don't know… **EXCEPT I AIN'T HEARTLESS!"**

Demonga got wide eyes with his teeth mashing together and his power steadily rising to further shock while many people gathering around.

"**...You…. have no fucking… idea…. What you are talking about…." **Demonga growled out while he looked like he was actually about to attack Maite even with Emerald in front of her before Obsidian, who felt the rising energy, appeared with a burst of speed, most likely from the castle and placed a hand on Demonga's shoulder.

"Calm down Demonga, she doesn't know how wrong she is in this moment, let me explain first alright?" Obsidian said to try and calm Demonga down before he looked at Maite to drop this for now, but even Obsidian had an angered look at Maite, could be from messing with his brother or from the heartless comment, either that or from Demonga's current state right now...

Maite however was not lowering her anger since she was very pissed off for a bunch of things.

"**Excuse me?! I'm wrong?! The wrong thing I'm seeing is what your brother is doing to those prisoners. I can understand about punishing them but there should be a limit on breaking their minds. They're still people."**

However before anyone could say anything, Demonga raised his left arm near Obsidian who looked shocked before Demonga actually backhands him through a wall and into a nearby house and the energy from him was monstrous… it was like he was being overcome by the energy but still looked sane… no… he knocked Obsidian out of the way for a reason but looks at Maite with raw rage on his face.

"**You… know nothing…. All of you… know nothing… again… and again…. AND AGAIN!... IF NO ONE PUNISHES THESE PEOPLE WHO GIVE NO DAMN ABOUT THIS WORLD THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL KISS THIS WORLD GOODBYE!, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE PEOPLE NEARLY CAUSED MILLIONS TO BE KILLED, RAPED, DISFIGURED!, I'VE SEEN THE WORST THIS WORLD HAD TO OFFER DURING THE MUSHROOM WAR AND MORE AFTER… SO DON'T TELL ME NONE OF THE PRISONERS IN MY SECTION DON'T REQUIRE SERIOUS PUNISHMENTS!... THEY ARE NOT THERE FOR NO REASON… THEY ARE THE HARD CASEs WHO WON'T BREAK FROM MY BROTHER AND SISTERS WORK!, I DON'T DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO BUT BECAUSE I HAVE TOO…. TO MAKE SURE WE ACTUALLY HAVE A WORLD TO LIVE IN… I'M WILLING TO ADMIT MY MISTAKES AND EVEN PARDON PRISONERS LIKE CLOVER HERE IF SHE REALLY WAS USED, I CAN EVEN BOW DOWN AND DO WHAT IS NEEDED TO KEEP THE PEACE…. BUT THEY WON'T!, OR WOULD YOU RATHER WE LOCK ALL THE PRISONERS UP FOR CENTURIES LIKE BUBBLEGUM OR PHOEBE OR MARCELINE WHO NEARLY CAUSED IRREPARABLE DAMAGE FROM WAR OR THAT VAMPIRE CLOUD THAT WAS UNSTOPPABLE AND COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE LAND OF OO OR GIVE THEM THE DEATH PENALTY LIKE THE HUMANS USED TO DO IN THE PREMUSHROOM WAR TIMES!... I WOULD RATHER TAKE MY OWN LIFE HERE AND NOW AND REINCARNATE THEN EVER APOLOGIZE FOR DOING WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT FOR THIS WORLD… THIS PLACE WAS CHOSEN BY LIFE AND DEATH SO I'LL JUST KEEP COMING BACK AS THIS WORLDS GUARDIAN NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I'M KILLED!" **Demonga roars out while he looked like rage incarnate while Obsidian sat up without looking damaged to some shock and just looked at his brother with a calm look.

Maite's angered expression didn't change before she lowers her head a bit and grinds her teeth before she just turns around and walks away.

However it seemed like a bad move when Demonga took that the wrong way and looked like he was actually about to attack Maite but Obsidian appearing behind Demonga with his hands clasped together and bringing it down on Demonga's head which slammed Demonga into the ground face first did get everyone's attention when the ground cracked greatly under the blow.

Clover was shocked when she saw that before Maite stopped walking as she felt the ground rumble but doesn't turn around.

Obsidian didn't mind at all because he couldn't trust his voice right now while he picked up Demonga and placed him on his shoulder before he starts walking by Maite to the castle but not before saying this to Maite on the way.

"Unless you've seen what Demonga, Lillum, and I have seen and experienced which made us what we are today… you have no right to judge any of us… just like we have no right to judge you since you're kingdom isn't exactly clean itself… I may not agree with Demonga's methods… but let me ask one question and you think about it… do you want this world to be destroyed by people who don't care about their actions?" Obsidian said before he keeps walking to the castle without looking at Maite and Emerald who just looked at his wife with some worry on his face.

Maite still had her head down before a bit of tears was seen leaking out of her eyes.

Emerald didn't know what to say right now and all he could do was gently hug Maite to help calm her down.

Maite let out a bit more tears before saying this.

"I don't want to come back here again Emerald… ever."

Emerald took a moment to think on that before he said this in a calm tone.

"Maybe, but can you really?, while none of us like it, sometimes this world needs a necessary evil, I've always asked myself if what Demonga does is even needed or not, but that question should really be thought about… do you want this world to be destroyed or saved?... because I've been here for much longer and I've seen cases that… deserve Demonga's attention… either from the prisoners actions or from how stubborn they are… follow me for a moment alright?... I want to show you something… should help with understanding Demonga a little before you make the choice to go back home and stay there… it's probably the main reason why I… tolerate his actions… I may not agree… but I can't fault him after what I found out..." Emerald said while he looked to his wife with a look that begged her to agree in following him…

Maite however wasn't exactly looking at him before speaking.

"Fine but on two conditions."

Emerald tried to break the tension a bit when he said this with a slight chuckle.

"Just as long as I don't have to try and get an apology from him, I think I can manage… what are the two conditions my lovely dreamwalker." Emerald said with a calm tone to his voice.

Though Maite had a slight blush on her face, she still had no expression on her face before speaking.

"1) If you can prove to me that _his _methods are needed… then I'll admit to being wrong… but I'm not apologizing either to any of them."

"Never said you had to apologize, just make sure to let Demonga know at least that you won't question his methods if you can't disagree with him… should help him keep calm since you saw how… explosive he can be." Emerald said while he looked at the hole that Demonga sent Obsidian through.

Maite did saw the hole this time but wasn't phased by that before speaking up.

"I'll consider it."

"Alright, and condition 2?" Emerald said while he wondered what the second condition was.

This time Maite looked at Emerald with a half lidded look, even though there were tears still leaking out, when she said this.

"I want to hear an explanation from you because I've been hearing rumors that you're paying for some weddings… something you have to say?"

Emerald paled quite a bit from that and wished he could fight 100 fully enraged Demonga's right now instead of being here at this one moment.

"Er…. uh…. Sure… though promise to not hurt me too much if you don't like it?" Emerald said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Well I won't hurt you… but your balls are a different story when angry sex is involved." Maite said.

Emerald gulped while he rubbed the back of his head before he looked at Clover and Demonga's woman.

"Er… I'll see you two later… hopefully things will be sorted out soon… if not… expect me to be… in a lot of pain soon." Emerald said while he nervously grins at Clover and the woman, the woman could care less right now since she was more worried about Demonga and just walked towards the castle while she didn't look or speak with Maite right now.

Maite couldn't care less of the woman before looking at Emerald.

"Time for you to show me the proof… dear."

Emerald in turn, got a unusually serious look on his face before he nods at Maite.

"Alright, Clover, just to make sure, you want to stay here and do something or go with us to see Demonga's main drive for doing what he does?" Emerald asked when he looked at the Rabbit Humanoid.

Clover blinked before having a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"U-Um… I'll come with you both."

Emerald nods at Clover before he starts walking Maite away.

"Alright, follow me and keep close… this is in Demonga's territory and is in a level 5 area but unlike the other areas, anyone can come and go… though do one thing wrong and expect serious repercussions… the place is a… well… gravesite after all." Emerald cryptically said to the duo.

Maite didn't show any emotion while Clover gulps while shivering in fear.

For a bit, the trio walked by certain parts of the Bondage Kingdom while Emerald payed points to the guards that stopped them no questions asked and some even let them pass by for free when they heard about Emerald taking Clover and Maite to the gravesite which… gave them somber expressions which was strange for some reason.

Clover shivers a bit but was a bit confused on the guards's expression.

Maite was also confused but stayed silent for the time being as they followed Emerald.

For a bit, the trio keep going till things got oddly quiet in a certain area and the trio came up to a large gravesite… but oddly enough only one gravestone was on one side far from the gate with a large elevator of some kind was behind it and a small house was near the gravestone… and to Maite's shock, she saw Grigori and most likely Vivian standing near the grave… and looked like they were praying for some reason…

Maite would've glared when she saw the duo but didn't as she was beyond confused on whose grave they were praying on.

Emerald however just walked to the grave which got Grigori and Vivian's attention while Emerald placed his hands in a praying motion, granted he wasn't much of a praying to Glob kind of guy which was shocking all on it's own so whose grave was this to get so much respect from Emerald?

Marceline and Clover were again confused before the duo walked over to see who the grave belonged to.

The grave in turn had this on it…

"_In loving memory of Mio Spiritus, soul mate of Demonga from before he reincarnated into a prince of the bondage Kingdom, she was betrayed by her own kind for unjust reasons and broken down physically and mentally till she committed suicide… may her soul rest in peace where she can't be harmed in the mortal world…. Even if her body can't..."_

Though Clover was shocked, Maite was completely floored after reading the grave marker.

Though a voice behind Maite did get her attention when shockingly, the voice was so close behind Clover.

"Curious on why people like even your husband prey for Demonga's wife?" A man's voice said out of the blue which caused an interesting reaction from Clover…

"GAH" Clover yelped as she jumped away a bit before Maite turned to see who spoke.

Turns out, the man looked like a priest in modest gear and looked like he carried a massive weapon that looked like a Cross with a sword hilt on one end, he looked like he was athletic and could match Grigori muscle wise and his clothing had a mainly black and red coloring while his hair was slicked back and tied into a ponytail while he wore a hat on his head that had a Cross on it.. **(A/N: think of the weapon that the Priest from slap up party Arad Senki used and you get the general idea about the weapon.)**

"My apologize for startling you Miss Rabbit, but I make it a key to be quiet in this sacred place even if it's not sacred at all, my name is Hikari, it is a word meaning Light in another language, if you'll give me a moment to do the purifying ritual, I'll be more than happy to explain… please stand back." Hikari said while he walked by Maite and Clover and over to the grave while Grigori, Vivian, and Emerald stepped back so the Priest could do his job when he starts to mutter something and the grave glows a little and looks… cleaner… even the ground around it looked healthier as time went by.

Clover was able to calm herself down while Maite watched Hikari do his job.

A couple minutes later and the entire area looked like a beautiful garden of all things with many different kinds of flowers all around their feet while a single path was the only thing untouched for Emerald and the others before Hikari finished chanting.

"*Phew* always takes a bit out of me… anyway I take it your new here yes?, I've tended to this grave for centuries and Demonga permitted me to live here free of charge as long as I keep the place maintained, I also deal with people who try and cause trouble so please don't cause issues here if you would be so kind alright?, I also handle the rights and what not for people who have died and take care of the grave on the other side of the city for the prisoners that pass away here." Hikari said while he gave Maite a kind smile fitting for a priest like him since his holy magic was the real deal.

Maite looks at the priest for a moment before turning her head away. Seems seeing Mio's grave made the succubus Queen feel… so sad.

The priest just smiles at Maite before he spoke up when he looked around.

"And I can see that my brother and Vivian is here, sorry if they gave you trouble earlier, but Vivian doesn't try and seem mean, it's just the way the world made her, as for Grigori, he hasn't spoken much since his family was killed and I'm one of his last remaining family members… see the resemblance?, then again I guess big muscle men like us are intimidating for a beautiful lady like yourself." Hikari said with a surprisingly kind and nice grin to Maite to try and cheer her up since she was the one who seemed the most down right now.

Maite, though sees the resemblance and did slightly blushed a bit, let out some tears as she lowered her when she now felt guilt for all the things she said before realizing why Demonga does this.

Hikari got comically wide eyes when he saw that and animatedly tried to do some funny gestures while he tried to calm her down.

"M-Miss… did I say or do anything wrong?, my apologize if so, maybe I upset you somehow… oh how much of an idiot I am for doing that to a beautiful flower such as yourself since tears don't suit a face like that!" Hikari dramatically said to show how different he was from his silent brother.

Maite did felt slighter better she was still sad before speaking.

"No… it's not you. I'm the one that's… wrong. I can not be here any longer."

"Hmmm how so?" Hikari asked when he got a curious look on his face.

"How so?… you want to know how so?... I made a fool of myself when I bad mouth Demonga and his mission. They told me that I didn't understand this and sadly… they were right. I didn't know why till I saw this grave marker. Now I just want to leave and never return here again." Maite said as she cried a bit more.

Hikari in turn nods a few times before he shockingly said this.

"Well Demonga can be a right ass about things and unlike the others, I don't mind insulting him if he does something wrong, but let me ask you this since Emerald here was in a similar state to yours believe it or not…. Now that you know Demonga's reasoning and learned your lesson… will you insult Demonga's way of life?, even if you don't agree with it, it doesn't mean you have to like it… I mean take me for instance… I have nothing to do with Demonga's work, but I do take care of the prisoners who survive and die off if they try and escape and die as a result, all I am is the priest of the Bondage Kingdom so I can help the prisoners weary souls rest in peace… I mean there were a few times that I even fought Demonga to a tie sometimes when I didn't agree with some of his choices… hehehe, really had to rebuild a few buildings when that idiot ran amok, but all in all, I do it since I'm an honest person, but I know that unless someone does the dirty deeds needed, nothing may change… I mean considering the situation, you now have a broader perspective on things right?, learned something about Demonga and can understand him yes?... does that mean you have to like him?... hell no, all it just means is that you understand him more and you don't have to run from this place and stay away to make up for it and what not, no one here blames you for anything." The Priest said with a kind smile on his face while Vivian got a ticked off look on her face but didn't say anything either from how strong Hikari was or from being respectful of this place and didn't want to cause a scene here.

"You kidding? After what I did, I'm not sure if I can show my face here again." Maite said.

Hikari then surprised everyone when he laughed loudly before he spoke up after he calmed down.

"S-Sorry, it's just you remind me so much of myself when I first got here, I mean I originally came here when I heard about my brother and how this place was with it's prisoners and you want to know what Demonga and I did?, we nearly totaled his entire section before I was subdued by Obsidian and Lillum after Demonga was stopped, if anyone should leave for their mistakes, its me since I had no idea of what's going on until now, but here I am, working under him as the priest here and he doesn't mind, in fact I gained his respect since I not only admitted my mistakes on my part, he admitted his and gladly said that as long as Ooo was safe, he didn't mind taking on the entire world's hate… can you believe it given his personality normally?" Hikari said with an amused look on his face.

Clover and Maite were again shocked by the story before Maite lowers her head again and spoke up.

"It just proves how much of a bigger person he is while someone like me behaves like a fool."

Hikari just chuckles now before he placed a hand on Maite's head to pet it.

"Then all you have to do is apologize... Demonga has a big heart believe it or not so do you really think he won't forgive you?, I'm sure he would even apologize to you as well since I could sense how angry he was earlier." Hikari simply said while he smiles at the Succubus Queen.

Maite looks at Hikari and said this.

"He won't apologize or accept one from the very woman that called him a heartless."

Hikari then chuckles before full blown laughing again before he looked at Maite.

"Well want to know what I called him?, I called him a soulless abomination but he still forgave me, so trust me… if it's one thing that I know of Demonga after all these years… is that all it takes is a heartfelt apology and he will forgive you and apologize in turn since you understand him better… besides… how will you know he'll turn you away if you never try?, or is the Succubus Queen a coward of a woman?" Hikari said while he got a teasing grin on his face.

Maite however said something surprising.

"I might as well be one since I don't think I can bring myself to face him."

"Well what if this old priest tells you a little secret?, something to help give you a bit of courage to do so…" Hikari said with a grin on his face.

Maite sighs lowly, before she spoke up to humor Hikari.

"Alright… might as well."

"Great… what normally helps me when I need to gather some courage is think of the people around me who would miss me if I wasn't around… for me it's Grigori and I can't leave him alone so I sucked up my pride and fears and apologized to Demonga… now tell me… who would miss you the most here if you just up and left the place for good?" Hikari said with a gentle smile on his face.

Maite blinks before she starts to think on who miss her if she was no longer here in the Bondage Kingdom.

Emerald would be one obviously since he was contracted with Lillum.

Marceline would be a seconds since she would be here for 5 years.

Ruby would be a soon to be one soon since she would be following Finn here.

Honestly it was hard to think of some people here… but all in all… they were the top 3 in the Bondage Kingdom… her Husband and Daughter would worry for her… and while no real relation yet, she did have a bond with Marceline thanks to her bond with her mother Dawn… all in all… they were the most important people in her life right now….

"I can only think of a few people and it may be a short list but they are important to me." Maite said.

"Well don't you think those few people would worry if they never saw you here again if they live here?, it maybe a cliche but the power of love is a powerful thing and can make even the most Coward of cowards have a moment of bravery if it means staying near the people they care for the most..." Hikari said with a gentle smile on his face while Emerald gave Maite a worried look when he wondered what she would do now.

Clover was curious while Maite took a deep breath after finally making a decision.

"Okay… I'll… apologize to Demonga."

Hikari laughed while Emerald looked relieved and surprisingly Vivian and Grigori looked a bit more relaxed before Hikari says this.

"Well then, want to get something to drink first?, I got plenty of drinks back home since Demonga will most likely be out for a bit more if Obsidian knocked him out, guy's the only one here to overpower Demonga as far as I know." Hikari said while he points a thumb at his home nearby.

Maite sees the house before she spoke up.

"Thank you but no. I just need some alone time for the time being."

"You sure?, I can make a mean cup of tea from some of the flowers here and it really helps soothe the soul, think of it as Mio's gift since all the flowers here are placed here over the years by various people, they are strong enough to regrow so no worries about ruining the garden here, could even give you a room to drink in alone so you can think on things.." Hikari said with an understanding tone.

Maite took a small deep breath before speaking up.

"Alright. I'll go for the tea."

"Great, if you want, you can even rest in the room as long as you want, no one would dare come here to cause issues… **especially with me here." **Hikari said before he got a serious look on his face while a large pressure was felt from him but it felt more calming than threatening…

Clover did shiver from that while Maite, who felt that, did spoke up.

"That would be nice."

"Great, please follow me, I'll whip up a tea fit for Royalty, I also heard about the mission to the Rabbit Kingdom as well and if all else, I can go with your husband to provide backup for the Idiotic Demonga's stubbornness for making a beautiful woman cry… or make it two since we have a cute Rabbit woman here as well... HAHAHAHAHA!" Hikari said before he starts walking to his place…. The guy was strange but nice as hell it seemed.

Clover blushes while Maite did slightly feel better but was still feeling down for the most part.

Emerald then walked to Maite with a small smile on his face.

"Feel better now?, all things considering?" Emerald said while he looked a bit worried for Maite.

Maite sighs a bit before speaking.

"A bit but… still feeling it."

"Great, guess that means my story on paying for Ayuyat's 5 royal weddings can wait then." Emerald said and… while it could have been on purpose to get some kind of reaction from Maite, Emerald starts to jog to Hikari's place with a spring in his step.

Clover was blinking a bit when she heard that while Maite…

Maite was trying to register what her husband just said before saying this.

"Wait… **YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!" **She screamed demonically before she starts marching towards Emerald at a fast pace. Hope he's wearing cup.

A moment later, Emerald ran by Hikari with a girlish scream while he blinked in confusion while he saw Maite walk by him at a fast pace and worried for the state of his home which left Clover with Vivian and Grigori who looked at the smaller Rabbit Humanoid…

Clover gulped before she looks at the duo and didn't know what to do or say at this time.

However Vivian just made a hmph sound before she turned back to the grave while Grigori just turned back to it so he could prey for Mio which awkwardly left Clover alone technically… in the middle of the graveyard…

Clover shudder at the sight of this place before she quickly starts heading towards Hikari's home.

Meanwhile while Hikari made tea for the four of them, and while Emerald explains things to a royally pissed off Maite… the camera went to Obsidian who carried Demong on his shoulder and into the castle before he saw Ayuyat looking at him with worry on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Demonga getting a rare pissed off moment because of Emerald's wife and I had to knock this idiot out, sorry but we'll have to talk about the whole marriage thing later, mind waiting with Me-Mow to make sure that she doesn't wake up and just think that what I said was a dream?" Obsidian said while he walked to Ayuyat and she could see a bruise forming on the side of Obsidian's chest thanks to Demonga's attack blowing part of the shirt off his body from the blow… looks like the bruise was delayed.

Ayuyat was shocked after hearing that before seeing the bruise but knew that Obsidian would tell her later.

"Yeah alright. I'll keep her company."

"Great, do well and I may personally reward my soon to be first wife greatly, still have to feed the kid after all." Obsidian teasingly said to Ayuyat when he walked by her.

Ayuyat blushes brightly after hearing that before she went to check in on Me-Mow.

Obsidian then continues walking while he had this thought.

"_Fucking hell… I'll need to visit the spring under the castle to recover from a blow like this… considering how Demonga's energy won't allow others to heal from their wounds normally." _Obsidian thought while he keeps walking to one of Demonga's rooms in the castle while the scene went to Me-Mow when she was coming to finally.

Me-Mow groans for a bit before she starts to sit up a bit on the bed before speaking up.

"W-Wow. Talk about an interesting dream." She said while rubbing her eye.

"It wasn't a dream just to let you know." Ayuyat's voice said next to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow's eyes widen after her brain starts function fully before she looks at Ayuyat and asked this.

"If this is not a dream then why are you… this is not my room." She said as she finally noticed her surrounds before realizing she's not at Sake's place.

"Right about that, you're in my room to be exact, Obsidian is dealing with Demonga right now and wanted me to make sure you didn't forget what happened… since your most likely going to be Wife number 2 soon." Ayuyat said while she had her arms crossed while she sat near Me-Mow.

Me-Mow's eyes widen in surprise when she heard that before speaking.

"Then that means… I really am engaged."

"Not until your 2 and half years are up, at the very least I'm going to make sure our soon to be husband doesn't marry convicts." Ayuyat said with a determined look on her face.

Me-Mow had a half lidded look when she looked at Ayuyat.

"You know I was actually feeling some excitement till you had to ruin it."

"Well sorry for that but I'm not going to let anything ruin anything for Obsidian in the future, I mean you were lucky enough to actually get a reduced sentence and get Obsidian's favor, and a soon to be fully paid Royal wedding, try and not push your luck further." Ayuyat said while she raised her eyebrow at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow did remember that Emerald, who was unlucky, had to pay for both weddings and 3 more along the way.

"So now what? I'm sure you have some ground rules since we're marrying the same guy."

"Damn straight, and since I'm carrying Emerald's kid whether I like it or not, then I expect you to help feed the kid since I'm going to make sure that it's raised by Obsidian and myself, not only that, try and not piss me off by doing things around him with me around for the soul sake of just pissing me off… I may not like this as much as you but I don't want to piss Obsidian off, he's still a Royal here and as soon to be wifes, we should at least have some class in public… and finally… unless you can actually take me in a fight, I'm the lady that calls the shots around here… understand?... follow those three conditions and I'll be fine if you have your fun with the prince when I'm not around." Ayuyat said with a look that just dared Me-Mow to object right now… she was still the Warden and that position wasn't given for looks alone.

Me-Mow took a deep breath after hearing this before speaking.

"Fine… as long as you don't piss me off either, I'll agree to the terms."

"Fine by me, and since Obsidian is busy, time for you to start your work by stripping, I need to be able to have sex at a moments notice and right now I can barely hold on any longer." Ayuyat said when she got to her feet and gave Me-Mow a dominating look.

Me-Mow blinked a bit when she saw that but didn't have much choice since she agreed to it before she got off the bed and starts stripping.

Ayuyat chuckles when she did the same and a minute later, both women were in the nude.

"Good Kitty, now, start licking my pussy and don't stop no matter what." Ayuyat ordered while she got on the bed and stood over Me-Mow after placing her feet on both sides of Me-Mow's body while her pussy was near Me-Mow's face.

Me-Mow rolled her eyes at the 'good kitty remark' before she brought her mouth closer and starts to eat the warden out after latching her mouth on Ayuyat's folds.

Ayuyat moans from that and used a hand to push Me-Mow's head so that she was forced to eat her out deeper.

Me-Mow muffled a bit before she gave Ayuyat what she wanted as the feline assassin pushed her tongue in deeper than ever.

For a minute, Ayuyat keeps having Me-Mow eat her out before Me-Mow felt her body get oddly horny even in this situation and could feel a tiny amount of energy leave her for some reason which showed that the kid was draining her of a bit of energy right now for the needed meal.

Me-Mow was a bit surprises as she felt that while continuing to eat out Ayuyat's pussy.

"Oh yeah… really lick it deep you slut… might as well show I'm the top bitch in this relationship sex wise as well." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face while she uses her other hand to hold Me-Mow's head steady.

Me-Mow mentally scoffed before thinking this.

'_I'll show you who's top bitch.'_ She thought before she got rough on her eating out before using her paw to roughly play with Ayuyat's bud.

Ayuyat groans from that but didn't complain when she keeps holding Me-Mow's head to her folds which got wetter and wetter as time went by.

Me-Mow continues to roughly eat out the Wardens pussy while lapping up a bit of her juices each time as Me-Mow kept messing with Ayuyat's bud even when the feline assassin pinches it a tiny bit.

Ayuyat in turn groans a bit louder which showed she liked it rough and could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer with each lick until Ayuyat threw her head back and groans loudly when she squirts hard onto Me-Mow's face.

Me-Mow was taken back by the squirt before she went with it and lapped up Ayuyat's juices as hard as she can as she kept playing with Ayuyat's bud to make her orgasm stronger.

Ayuyat managed to ride out her strengthened orgasm when that happened before she tapped off after 15 seconds.

Me-Mow was able to pull her head back so she can breathe for a moment as she licked her lips a bit.

Ayuyat in turn managed to calm down before she looked down at Me-Mow with a grin.

"Better not think it's a one way street, lay back and get ready to see how this tongue of mine can please a pussy." Ayuyat said with a grin on her face before she opened her mouth and an abnormally long tongue came out of her mouth, either that was natural, used magic… or she had some kind of perk… hard to tell with this place...

Me-Mow blinked a few times since she did not see that coming before a moment later she lays flat on the bed with her back before spreading her legs to Ayuyat.

Ayuyat chuckles before she knelt down to see how wet Me-Mow was right now.

So far it was slightly wet but not too much while Me-Mow slightly blushed from having the warden stare at it.

A moment later, Ayuyat licks her lips before she starts to eat out Me-Mow's pussy with aggressive licks to get her worked up first.

Me-Mow jolts before she begins to groan from how aggressive Ayuyat was as she grinds her teeth a bit.

Ayuyat just chuckles once before she starts to work her tongue into Me-Mow's pussy while her upper lip rubbed Me-Mow's bud.

Only a minute or more passes before Me-Mow's toes surprisingly begin to curl before she finally let out a moan or two.

Ayuyat in turn continues to eat out Me-Mow with her tongue getting deeper and deeper until she shockingly hit Me-Mow's cervix and her tongue wiggles in Me-Mow's pussy a moment later.

Me-Mow's eyes widen as she felt that which made her say this.

"F-Fuck!"

"_That's right, moan like the cock sleeve that you are, I'll make sure that Obsidian has a good second best pussy when I'm not around." _Ayuyat thought before her tongue wiggling got more and more wild in Me-Mow's pussy.

Me-Mow kept moaning loud at this action before she feels her climax approaching.

'_Oh fuck. Can't believe I'm actually enjoying this.'_

Ayuyat then surprised Me-Mow when she used her index finger and middle finger on her right hand to finger Me-Mow's ass after lubing her fingers up with Me-Mow's juices.

"GAH!" Me-Mow yelped after jolting a bit.

Ayuyat chuckles a bit before she thrusts her fingers in and out of Me-Mow's ass while she keeps on pleasing Me-Mow's pussy which twitched more and more as time went by until...

Me-Mow's eyes widen a bit before she moans loud as her pussy squirts out her love juices on Ayuyat's face.

Ayuyat in turn just lapped up the juices while she keeps fingering Me-Mow's asshole to help get her orgasm as strong as she could get it.

And stronger it did as Me-Mow continues to climax before tapping off after 20 seconds pass before the feline assassin pants for a bit of breath.

Ayuyat then pulled her mouth away with a grin on her face while she licks up the juices on her lips so that Me-Mow could see and made sure to pull her fingers out of Me-Mow's asshole.

Me-Mow groans after feeling that before she finally catch her breath but had a slight on her face when she saw the way the Warden licked her lips.

Ayuyat then got onto her knees and summoned her card to her hand.

"Tell me you got enough points for the dick growth perk, otherwise this will be a short bonding time for us if I have to do most of the work soon." Ayuyat said with a teasing tone to her voice before her dick was summoned, it was around 10 inches long this time and 3 inches in width as well.

Me-Mow blinked after hearing that before she takes out her card to see how many points she has.

Thankfully for Me-Mow, when Lillum unlocked the perk during that first punishment time, it was still unlocked while Me-Mow had saved up quite a number of points for her own use, all in all, she had access to the dick growth perk.

"Yes I have." Me-Mow said as she showed Ayuyat her card.

"Good then… better get ready to use it on me soon because I'll be fucking you as hard as I can before I have to hold back in a few months thanks to the kid in me." Ayuyat teasingly said with a grin before she dismissed her card and stroked her dick a few times while Ayuyat got between Me-Mow's legs.

Me-Mow blushes a bit brightly when she heard that as she watched Ayuyat stroke her dick before bracing herself for what happens next.

Ayuyat in turn angles her dick to Me-Mow's folds before Ayuyat slowly starts to push her dick inside of Me-Mow then gripped Me-Mow's hips and used her arms strength to pull Me-Mow onto her dick slowly.

Me-Mow groans as she felt the Warden's dick going into her pussy while at the same time Me-Mow was trying to adjust to it with ease due to her time at the Amazon village.

Ayuyat didn't care however when Me-Mow gripped her dick tightly which made her groan in a pleased way and felt her dick bump into Me-Mow's cervix to show how deep she was.

Me-Mow groans for a bit as she felt that before lifting her head up a bit to see the large lump in her stomach.

Ayuyat, after a minute, then starts to pull her dick free of Me-Mow's pussy before she starts to thrust her hips back and forth with her dick entering and exiting the assassin's pussy again and again while Ayuyat has a slight blush on her face when she felt more pleasure than ever before for some reason and chalked it up to the kid absorbing Me-Mow's energy and some of it going to her.

Me-Mow, who noticed that, gave off the same blush look as she begins to moan and groan each time she felt Ayuyat's dick going in and out at a rough pace.

For a bit, Ayuyat keeps on going while she watched Me-Mow's blushing face before she adjusts her body so that she was over Me-Mow and placed her hands on Me-Mow's breasts and fondles them roughly while she thrusts her hips harder and faster into the assassin's pussy even with her orgasm approaching.

Me-Mow moans loudly from that action before a moment or so passes when Me-Mow actually wrapped her legs around Ayuyat's waist.

Ayuyat didn't mind when it helped her with getting deeper into the feline's pussy and a couple minutes later, Ayuyat made one extra hard push to break into Me-Mow's womb before Ayuyat lets out a loud groan when she came hard inside of her, filling Me-Mow's womb with her sperm.

"GAAAAHHH!" Me-Mow screams loudly as she felt that before she felt her pussy tightening around the Warden's dick before Me-Mow climaxed on it.

Ayuyat grit her teeth when she keeps cumming hard inside of Me-Mow before she tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pants for breath to help recover.

Me-Mow tapped of a couple seconds after before trying to catch her breath while having a deep blush on her face.

Ayuyat then surprised Me-Mow when she plants a kiss right on her lips and her long tongue went to wrap around Me-Mow's aggressively like it was trying to get her tongue to submit to Ayuyat's.

Me-Mow's eyes widen in surprise as she didn't expect to be kissed by Warden.

However Me-Mow wasn't gonna submit that easily before she returns the kiss a bit hard and uses her tongue to fight back Ayuyat's tongue.

Ayuyat's tongue however was much stronger and made it hard for Me-Mow to fight back but Ayuyat felt amused by Me-Mow's stubbornness and pulled away, licks her lips, and said this when she turned Me-Mow onto her side and gripped Me-Mow's ass cheek.

"Now then, I believe it's time for my dick to go into that slutty ass of yours." Ayuyat teasingly said while she pressed the head of her dick at Me-Mow's ass and rubbed the head on it to tease Me-Mow.

Me-Mow shudders a bit when she felt that before she did a surprise move by using her tail and wrapped it around Ayuyat's dick before stroking it.

Ayuyat was a bit surprised by that but all in all enjoyed Me-Mow's tail work when she stopped for a moment to enjoy the tail as it strokes her dick.

Me-Mow chuckles as she continues this action before speaking.

"That's right. Keep enjoying it. Didn't expect that didn't yeah?"

Ayuyat in turn just grins at that and surprised Me-Mow when she placed her hand on Me-Mow's tail that stroked her and started to jerk off with the tail still under her hands.

"Maybe, but I believe an aggressive woman like me really likes it rough, this gentle shit won't get me worked up for long!" Ayuyat said with a forceful tone while she used Me-Mow's tail as her sex toy.

Me-Mow was a bit surprise from that action before she groans a bit.

However, the feline assassin did say this.

"Fine then. You want rough? Then lay on your back so I can ride you with my ass."

Ayuyat was a little surprise by that but instead of saying anything, she just got next to Me-Mow with her back on the bed and her dick stood like a tower for the assassin.

Me-Mow grins before she stood before straddling herself on top of Ayuyat before Me-Mow starts lowering herself til she groans as soon as she felt the Warden's dick enter her ass.

Ayuyat groans a little from that but all in all, she barely made a noise after that while she watched Me-Mow get lower and lower on her large dick, she made sure to stay still... for now.

Me-Mow groans a bit as she kept pushing her ass down before she was finally at the hilt.

Ayuyat in turn felt how tight Me-Mow's ass was, but instead of giving her a chance to adjust, she just placed her hands on Me-Mow's breasts and starts to fondle them while she thrusts her hips upward to make Me-Mow bounce on her cock.

Me-Mow groans before moaning a bit from these actions but she still gonna show the Warden how rough she can before Me-Mow starts bouncing on her own but made sure to do it harder.

Ayuyat groans a bit from that but placed her feet on the bed to one up Me-Mow when she really starts to thrust her hips harder and faster which caused her dick to enter and exit Me-Mow's ass at a quicker rate.

Me-Mow groans from that before she up the ante by using her tail to wrap around Ayuyat's dick again and made sure it was tightened as Me-Mow bounced faster and harder like she never had before.

Ayuyat grit her teeth when that happens since it felt like a tight cockring was clamping onto the base of her dick which made her thrust harder and faster as a result.

Me-Mow grinds her teeth as well as she continues to bounce hard while making sure to keep her tail tightly wrapped around Ayuyat's dick.

About a moment or so later, Me-Mow leans down while still bouncing hard before she surprised Ayuyat by latching her mouth on one of the Warden's breasts before the feline assassin starts to suck and bite on the nipple a bit while making sure it was not long damaging.

Ayuyat groans loudly from that and gripped Me-Mow's ass cheeks and really thrust her hips up for a few minutes while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer and could feel Me-Mow's orgasm getting closer as well.

Me-Mow tries to hold back her orgasm as she made sure to give Ayuyat the works while bouncing harder so she can get her to climax while sucking hard at the Warden's right breast as if she was trying to draw out some milk.

After a minute, Ayuyat surprised Me-Mow when she surprisingly turned the duo over so that Ayuyat was on top before Ayuyat used more power in her thrusts thanks to the better angle and was able to get really deep in her ass, so much so that the part that had Me-Mow's tail wrapped around it hit her own ass as a result.

Me-Mow was definitely caught off guard by that sudden action before moaning very loud as her ass was getting the pounding of its life.

Ayuyat chuckles barely but still kept going strong with her thrusts in Me-Mow's ass until…

Me-Mow moans very loudly as her ass tightens around Ayuyat's dick before Me-Mow climaxed from it as her juices squirt to Ayuyat's groin.

Ayuyat in turn thrusts as deep as she could go one last time and yelled with a fucked up look on her face when she fires her load deep into Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow moans loud again as she felt her ass getting filled up which caused her orgasm to get stronger before tapping off at 30 seconds.

For another 5 seconds, Ayuyat keeps cumming hard in Me-Mow's ass before she tapped off with a groan and Me-Mow could see and feel how much cum Ayuyat fired into her.

Me-Mow pants a few times before she was able to say this.

"D-Damn."

"Hehe… yeah, I got one last thing in mind before we switch, and it involves those large jugs of yours." Ayuyat teasingly said before she grabbed Me-Mow's tits for emphasis.

Me-Mow blinks a few times as she blushes a bit before wondering what Ayuyat was gonna do though deep down, she might've already figured it out.

And low and behold, Me-Mow's instinct was right when she was laying on her back and Ayuyat was having the time of her life fucking Me-Mow's tits and pulled her nipples a few times.

Me-Mow hisses a few times groans and moans a bit loudly from having her breasts played with.

Ayuyat in turn chuckled while the tip of her dick popped free from the top of Me-Mow's breasts.

"How's this feel slut?, Bet these massive titties enjoy a cock going to town between them!" Ayuyat teasingly said before moving her hands to the side of Me-Mow's breasts and pressed them together harder to give Ayuyat's dick a tighter hole to fuck.

Me-Mow doesn't say anything but the moaning indicates that she's enjoying this a bit.

Ayuyat in turn chuckled before she sped up her thrusts more and could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer.

Me-Mow can feel it to as she moans and groans a bit loudly while watching Ayuyat's dick going in and out of her breasts.

A moment later, Ayuyat pulled her hips back once a day thrusts forward with her dick aiming at Me-Mow's face before the Warden groans loudly when she blew a large load on Me-Mow's face, coating it with semen that never seemed to end.

Me-Mow, though surprised at the amount, moans loud as she felt her face and mouth getting covered by cum.

Ayuyat tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath and admired her handiwork on Me-Mow.

Me-Mow pants for a bit as her face was coated with the Warden's cum. She even licked her lips a bit which resulted in tasting it.

Ayuyat chuckles when she sees that and decided to tease Me-Mow a bit.

"So… does the kitty like her Mistresses cream?, Bet you want me to please your cock in the same way huh?" Ayuyat teasingly said while she surprised the assassin when she wiped a bit of cum off Me-Mow's nose and tastes it while making sure the assassin saw her do that.

Me-Mow was indeed surprised when she saw that which made her blush a bit before she said this in a low tone but still loud enough for Ayuyat to hear it.

"Y-Yeah."

Ayuyat grins at that before she said this in a very teasing way.

"Then I want you to beg for it like the good kitty that you are… or are you going to try and be a real woman and take what you want?" Ayuyat teasingly said while she grins at the assassin.

Me-Mow blinks for a bit before grinning and said this.

"Take what I want." She said before she actually pounced at Ayuyat making said Warden on lay on her back.

Ayuyat blinked a few times from the action and just chuckled when she wondered if Me-Mow would actually go through it it.

Me-Mow grins more before she used the perk to summon her dick. It may not be bigger than Ayuyat's but it's still decent size.

Ayuyat chuckles and starts grinding her pussy on Me-Mow's dick to show how hot she was right now.

Me-Mow shudders from that before she jams her dick deep inside Ayuyat's pussy.

Ayuyat lets out a loud groan from the feeling while her pussy gripped Me-Mow's dick tightly when it seemed to have a mind of its own right now and was already trying to milk her of her cum.

Me-Mow groans from that before she decides to give Ayuyat's pussy what it wants before Me-Mow starts thrusting her dick in and out as hard as she can.

Ayuyat moans and groans each time and surprised Me-Mow when she placed her arms and legs around the feline while she worked her magic to try and help Me-Mow get much deeper than before.

And deeper she did as Me-Mow continues to thrust hard before a moment passes before Me-Mow said this.

"Y-You know… back then you were a bitch as a Warden but… s-surprisingly, the way you act and looked… you're actually kinda hot."

Ayuyat was surprised by that a little and managed to get this out with a grin on her face.

"And I bet c-choking on my c-cock got you soaked huh?" Ayuyat got out while she enjoyed the pounding she was getting from Me-Mow.

Me-Mow did remember that before she grins again as she looked at Ayuyat closely.

"Maybe… maybe not. Guess we'll never know." She said before she surprised Ayuyat again by actually smashing her lips on the Warden's lips.

Ayuyat blushed a bit from that before moaning into the kiss when she felt her pleasure skyrocket and blamed it on the kid messing with something in her to cause it.

Me-Mow kept the kiss up before she slides her tongue inside Ayuyat's mouth before using it to fight it while Me-Mow kept pounding Ayuyat's pussy harder and faster.

That's when she did another unexpected move by placing her paws on Ayuyat's hands before interlocking them.

Ayuyat didn't care at the moment when all she could do was moan and groan through it all while her hands gripped Me-Mow's and she could feel Me-Mow getting close.

As Me-Mow continue to give Ayuyat's pussy the works she did had one thought while thrusting her dick hard.

'_Damn didn't think it be possible but I'm really… starting to like this side of the Warden… when she's not being bitchy that is.' _She thought she looked at Ayuyat with some good amount of lust in her eyes while kissing her.

Ayuyat moans back into the kiss and could feel Me-Mow getting closer and closer until…

Me-Mow, after making one last thrust to push her dick deep in Ayuyat's womb, growls loudly before she released a big dose of cum inside the Warden's pussy.

Ayuyat groans loudly from that when she had a really intense orgasm while her pussy really works in overtime to milk Me-Mow's cock and considering how strong Ayuyat was normally… that was an understatement of how tight things got for Me-Mow.

Me-Mow grinds her teeth at the vice grip on her dick as she kept climaxing for almost 35 seconds before the feline assassin taps off.

Ayuyat in turn tapped off and pants for breath while she laid on the bed.

Me-Mow pants a bit as well as she lays on top of Ayuyat before speaking.

"F-Fuck… talk about… a-an intense… o-orgasm."

"Y-Yeah… though I'm hoping you're not down yet… got a few more Ideas in mind for that kitty cock of yours." Ayuyat said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Me-Mow chuckles after hearing that.

"Girl please. I can keep going for as long as I need to."

Ayuyat chuckles before she teasingly said this.

"Well then, looks like your dick and my ass have a date planned right now… pick a position and let's see if you can tear my fucking ass up." Ayuyat said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Me-Mow grins as she gave Ayuyat a lustful look.

"On your hands and knees." She said while giving the same lustfulled tone.

A moment later, Ayuyat got onto all fours, and all she did was shake her round ass at Me-Mow to tempt her into action.

Me-Mow was indeed tempted but decided to do a little teasing before she grabs Ayuyat's hips and starts rubbing her dick at Ayuyat's asshole.

Ayuyat shuddered from that but didn't say anything while she waits for Me-Mow to act.

And act she did when Me-Mow made sure to aim her dick before pushing it inside the Warden's ass.

Ayuyat groans loudly from that while she felt her asshole getting stretched by the barbed dick as it went deeper and deeper into her asshole.

Me-Mow groans from how tight it was as she kept pushing her dick further before the feline assassin was finally at the hilt.

Ayuyat groans more from that and waits for Me-Mow to start while her ass gripped Me-Mow's dick tightly with a vice grip like no other.

Me-Mow grinds her teeth a bit after feeling that before she starts trying to thrust her dick hard in Ayuyat's ass.

Ayuyat moans from that before she starts to thrust her hips back to meet with Ayuyat's thrusts so that she could really get Me-Mow's dick in her and wiggles her ass to really tease it a few times.

Me-Mow groans a few times as she thrusts her hips hard before a moment or two passes before Me-Mow raised her paw and starts smacking Ayuyat's left asscheek.

"Gah!" Ayuyat yelled a few times when she felt that and starts to moan and groan when the smacks keep coming… all in all she was surprisingly enjoying her ass getting spanked right now.

Me-Mow chuckles as she continues this process before saying this.

"Yeah that's right. Keep moaning like a slut."

Ayuyat in turn would have gotten pissed normally, but because of certain things, all she did was grin at Me-Mow and said this though a strained tone.

"Y-Yeah w-well I-I maybe a s-slut now… b-but you b-better get used to… being O-Obsidian's slut soon… d-doubt you would do s-stuff like this t-that easily… w-with any guy huh?... t-then again… h-he has a dick that few can match… b-bet it felt good at Sake's huh!?" Ayuyat moans out before thrusting her hips back to meet with Me-Mow's thrusts more.

Me-Mow doesn't say anything but did had a slight tick mark on her head before she starts pounding Ayuyat's ass even harder now.

Ayuyat moans and groans more while she keeps grinning when she realized her simple observation just got Me-Mow into overdrive and wondered what she was thinking right now.

'_I'll show her. I'll show her I can please Obsidian in ways that this bitch couldn't or doesn't even know about.'_ Me-Mow thought with determined look although the way she looked and acted made Me-Mow act like an animal in heat.

For a bit, Me-Mow keeps up her assault on Ayuyat's ass while making sure to have her ass cheeks bright red from all the spanks before Ayuyat could feel Me-Mow getting close after another minute.

After a few more thrusts, Me-Mow growls as she throws her head back before climaxing hard as she released her load deep inside Ayuyat's ass.

Ayuyat threw her head back as well before she groans loudly when she came hard on Me-Mow's dick and her juices squirt onto the bed.

Me-Mow continues to climax for 25 seconds before she grunts as she finally taps off.

Ayuyat did so as well with a loud groan and her torso fell onto the bed while her ass stayed in the air while she stayed connected to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow pants a bit before she groans a bit as she pulls her dick out of the Warden's ass before seeing her handiwork.

Thankfully for Me-Mow, she saw that she was very productive while Ayuyat pants for breath with a wide open mouth…. Which was very… revenge idea forming… especially since what happened with her and Ayuyat at day 1 and Me-Mow nearly passing out…. And Ayuyat's horns do look like good hand holds...

Me-Mow grins as her dick hardens before she gets in front of Ayuyat before grabbing her horns.

Ayuyat was a bit surprised and what not while she was slowly coming to from her afterglow… to only feel her head moving and the tip of Me-Mow's dick right in front of her panting mouth while her brain starts to process things.

Me-Mow grins even more as she said this.

"Payback's a bitch!" She said before she thrusts her dick inside Ayuyat's mouth.

Ayuyat's eyes widen a bit from that before she gagged quite a bit from the unexpected action.

Me-Mow shudders as she felt how warm and wet Ayuyat's mouth was. It was like being back in her pussy again.

That's when Me-Mow starts thrusting her hips hard as she firmly held Ayuyat's horns.

Ayuyat in turn keeps gagging a bit on Me-Mow's dick but she shocked Me-Mow when she surprisingly adjusts fast and starts to lick the underside of Me-Mow's dick, seems for being the Warden here, she was trained well it seemed.

Me-Mow was indeed shocked but didn't care as she was trying to treat Ayuyat as if she was her bitch as he face fucked her hard.

Though it looked like Me-Mow would have to settle on a top quality throat fuck it seemed when Ayuyat starts to bob her head on Me-Mow's dick to suck it faster with Me-Mow's thrusts.

Me-Mow groans and moans as she kept thrusting her hips hard before a minute or so passes before Me-Mow felt her orgasm approaching after a bit.

Ayuyat in turn just placed a hand on Me-Mow's ass and starts to help pull Me-Mow's hips so that Me-Mow's dick could glide in and out of her mouth at a steady pace until…

Me-Mow, after thrusting one last time, growls as she pushed her dick further in Ayuyat's mouth before she climaxed hard in the Warden's mouth and throat.

Ayuyat groans loudly from that before she starts to drink Me-Mow's load as best as she could and managed to keep a mess from happening surprisingly enough… it was like Ayuyat was trying to suck all of the semen out of her body right now with how powerful the suction was.

Me-Mow grunts and shudders as she continues to climax for almost 30 seconds before she taps off.

Ayuyat then starts to lick Me-Mow's dick and tried to suck the last few drops of semen from Me-Mow's dick while Ayuyat had a lustful look on her face, guess the kid really made Ayuyat's personally shift to a fully lustful one.

Me-Mow moans a bit while blushing a bit brightly as she stares at the Warden.

Unfortunately for Me-Mow, it seemed with her hands still on Ayuyat's horns, Ayuyat couldn't do much but lick and suck Me-Mow's dick before a voice was heard near Me-Mow.

"Wow, I figured Ayuyat would try and treat you well when you woke but I didn't expect this." Obsidian's voice said from near the duo.

Me-Mow's eyes widen when she heard the prince's voice before she let go of Ayuyat's horns.

"O-Obsidian." She stuttered since she wasn't expecting her soon to be fiance to be in this room.

Turns out he was sitting on a chair nearby and he chuckles when he saw Me-Mow looking at him.

"Oh don't stop on my account, I am enjoying the show that my two Fiance's are showing me here after all, well… Fiance and soon to be Fiance if you'll agree to it after your time as a prisoner is up." Obsidian said with an amused tone to his voice.

Me-Mow blushes brightly before she grins at Obsidian's way before speaking.

"You kidding? No way would I say no to you."

"Great, and with a couple years of dates, no one can say that we rushed… though I will ask, if you and Ayuyat are interested…. Mind if I join in on the fun to celebrate?... gotta feed a soon to be kid after all and you seem to be doing well so far Me-Mow." Obsidian said before getting an amused expression from the looks on Ayuyat and Me-Mow's faces.

Me-Mow blinks a few times before looking at Ayuyat's expression.

Turns out she had a lustful look on her face and was trying to get to Me-Mow's dick and starts to lick the tip again when she seemed overwhelmed by her lust right now.

Me-Mow shudders before looking at Obsidian.

"Sounds to me like she wants it."

"Great, though considering things, might as well give you the first round… so might as well let Ayuyat nurse from you or something while I fuck a hole of your pick…" Obsidian said before he snapped his fingers and was in the nude instantly, seems Lillum didn't trademark that vanishing clothing trick and his dick sprung free with how erect it was.

Me-Mow blushes while feeling turned on from looking at the prince's bod while Ayuyat like what she saw as she kept pleasing Me-Mow's dick.

Obsidian grins at that before he approached the duo while the scene shifts back a bit to Lillum and Marceline… both getting their stress sucked a fucked away by the masseuses

Lillum and Marceline were on their fronts and had their dicks summoned to allow their respective masseuse work their magic while one masseuse each fucked their asses and the third set was just doing a full on massage that was surprisingly relaxing…

Marceline let out a happy sigh as she was enjoying this treatment.

"Man this feels nice. Haven't had a massage since… well can't remember the last time but still feels good."

"I see, well hopefully we can visit here later after your next punishment day, can't come here to often or the pleasant feeling will be dulled and I did tell you that their stress sucking was a lot better then mine… in fact… guh!" Lillum said before she shuddered a bit when she actually came in her masseuses mouth and not just stress fired from her but the masseuse drank it up anyway before continuing her work even if her outfit was ruined thanks to Lillum's load.

Marceline was a bit surprise when she saw that before she gave off the same reaction and climaxed in her masseuses mouth as well.

Shortly after they finished, they both got the shock of their lives when Demonga's energy spiked greatly all of a sudden, so much so that it practically matched Maite's if there was a good comparison in mind… and the anger felt… then there was the spike of Emerald's angered energy… just what was going on with those two right now?

"What the Nightosphere was that?" Marceline asked as she shudders from the power spike from both parties.

Lillum would have answered and gotten up herself, but sensed Obsidian going there already and just got a relaxed look on her face.

"Oh I wouldn't worry for now, Obsidian is going there and knowing him, he will make sure things calm down without bloodshed… trust me, Obsidian is many things, even lighthearted in some cases but he's the only one here who can actually get an enraged Demonga subdued, I'm not sure what's going on that pissed off Emerald and Demonga like that but knowing Demonga, most likely an insult to his work, I may not condone it but I can't fault it… there are some people who just won't break or calm down and Demonga takes all the hard cases that Obsidian and I can't take…" Lillum said before she just relaxed on her massage table and lets the masseuses work their magic after they got over their own surprise.

Marceline blinked when she heard but frown a bit before she spoke up.

"Well I personally don't like the work he does. Especially what that type of work did to Bonnie. I mean red ring aside, you don't make someone get pregnant just to see if the experiment work."

Lillum in turn just hums from the massage she was getting before she said this when she gave Marceline a surprisingly cold look on her one eye that was seen.

"Maybe and I'm not agreeing with Demonga's methods, but remember that every prisoner, Black, purple, or red Ring, are here for mass level destructive incidents, we don't take light rulebreakers here… try and remember that for all intents and purposes, none of you gave a crap about Ooo… so tell me… if none of you at the time of the incidents didn't think of what your actions could do, why should we care how we treat you exactly?, Obsidian and I are being nice with some restraint and while borderline pushing it, Demonga didn't break any rules, red rings are the worst of the worst and we can have someone knock a red ring up without their permission… try and remember that since you did help unleash the Vampire cloud and that could have rampaged around Ooo and caused the Vampire King and his court to reappear… I may not look it but I'm just as old as you and Bubblegum so I'm not just saying this stuff to be mean… and considering that you are the daughter of Hunson Abadeer… I'm sure while not as… tier based…. His methods in dealing with his people are crueler than what my brothers and I can do." Lillum said to remind Marceline that she was a prisoner here for a reason and that Marceline and all the other prisoners crimes her are not something that can be ignored either.

Marceline scoffed a bit before she said this.

"Don't remind me. I know what dad does and what ruling the Nightosphere meant. He did trick me into wearing that sex amulet of his. As for the Vampire Cloud thing, I can admit fully it was my fault since I selfishly didn't want to be a Vampire anymore, at first, but even if I was red ringed or not, I can't get pregnant so good luck with the idiots that want to try torture me."

Lillum just shrugged before she said this with a oddly calm look on her face.

"Well we can already do that, we did have Vampire prisoners before, Demonga just did what he did because he wanted to bring the success rate up to 100% for the prisoners who royally fuck things up, before you get pissed and complain… may I remind you that Demonga, Obsidian, and I are not doing this because we want to… though I'll admit that the sex is great… we all have a motive for doing what we do… Demonga's wife in a past life tried to stop the Bombs that caused the mushroom war and was betrayed by her kind and was used as a test subject… her body is buried underground in a single cemetery that is kept up constantly and thanks to those experiments… her body is still moving and what not and you could say her body is like an unkillable Zombie now…. I was forced day in and out to watch prisoners being broken in and forced to give orders to some prisoners when I was around 10 so I could learn the trade… and for my parents… no was not an option… and when I turned 18 I was forced to have sex with plenty of people till something snapped in me and I had no choice but enjoy it or break… Obsidian… well… you never seen him get pissed off right?... well… lets just say that from a few red rings in one past life when he had to take an extra stop…. His hometown was completely annihilated by a massive army of bandits and like with Grigori, one of Demonga's men… Obsidian's sisters and mother were raped in front of him and killed slowly… and when he couldn't take it anymore… he fully unleashed all his dormant energy and became like a war Glob incarnate and exterminated every single of of those bandits... so I can understand more then anyone on what it's like to feel pain… but Demonga… Obsidian… and I… we can take all the hate in the world… we know no one will like what we do at first but in the end… **it's better that people who don't give a Damn about Ooo feel some of the pain that they bring onto it or they get stopped before they try to… if Demonga, Obsidian, and I are going to hell for this then so be it!..." **Lillum explained with her look in her eyes getting more and more twisted and crazed before she had a crazed look on her face at the end but calmed down a moment later when she took a breath to calm down fully and went back to enjoy her massage like she just didn't go on a crazed lecture just now...

Marceline was kinda creeped out from the crazed look but was shocked at the story before finally connecting the dots.

"Even if what you say is true and your goals are… 'pure' in your own way, I still won't agreed to it even if the results differ. I have rights to my own opinion."

Lillum however didn't answer for a moment before she gave Marceline an extremely cold look for some reason.

"Even if what I say is true?... please don't insult me or my brothers… I know more about you then you may think Marceline and while it's true the years have not been kind to you, you're more or less a free spirit, free to wonder where you want when you want it, hell, you could even kill me here and now like Maite wants since I know she doesn't like me... but I would be winning in the end since I would go to Emerald as his succubus, free of this hell that I'm living… I've been trained here to deal with people who don't give a shit about Ooo and forced to adapt my body to enjoy sex even if I don't want it sometimes… not sure if you know… but I actually considered killing myself and taking the cowards way out but Emerald helped piece my mind back together… so trust me… **Mrs. Abadeer… **have you ever consider killing yourself?, have you ever nearly lost your mind?, have you ever ruled a kingdom that many curse?... because aside from loneliness with Simon and your break up with Bubblegum which could be fixed here after a bit of time… you seemed to be much more… blessed than you may think… try and think of how your life turned out before you bite my head off…" Lillum said before she just surprised the masseuses when she got up from her massage table and starts walking away with a pissed off aura about her and her energy crackles a bit while a few people near Lillum stepped back to give her space… especially with the crazed look on her face that Lillum struggled to keep down…

Marceline grumbled before she decides to get up as well before saying this to the masseuses.

"I think I'm done here. Just tell me which way is the exit so I'll be out of your hairs."

The massauses looked to one another with some worried looks before a new voice spoke up.

"Actually Mrs. Abadeer, may I speak with you?" A calm voice said near Marceline while the cat women looked relieved at who appeared.

Marceline had a raised eyebrow before she turned around to see who was talking to her.

Turns out it was Cassandra, the head masseuse of this spa and she gave Marceline a gentle smile that seemed motherly when she approached the Vampire Queen.

"Greetings, my name is Cassandra and while I can point you out of here, mind if I suggest one last soak to clean off before leaving?, I have a special area that can help even relax a person with an aura like yours… before you object, please just humor me alright?, what could the harm be in just listening to this old woman and her suggestion?" Cassandra said with an amused tone.

Marceline wanted to say no but sees this would be pointless before sighing and spoke up.

"Alright."

"Very good, please follow me then…" Cassandra said while she bowed to Marceline and the Succupire could see that Cassandra was stacked… old woman nothing… she looked like she could be a model right now before Cassandra starts walking away and her ass sways to and fro under her robe, not sure if that was intentional or not though...

Marceline may still have a frown but did blush as she saw how well stacked Cassandra was on most places before she followed the elder feline.

A couple minutes later, with the majority of the sounds of the spa fading for some reason, Cassandra keeps leading Marceline away from the area but didn't say anything.

Marceline was a bit impatient but part of her thought it was an ambush just for saying something out of turn.

Oddly enough, Cassandra led Marceline out of the area and in front of some massive double doors that looked like they had plenty of seals and what not guarding the door, there was even a few golems guarding the door but Cassandra seemed to ignore them when they looked at her and Marceline before Cassandra stopped in front of the door and gestured for her to approach with a slight wave of her hand oddly enough.

Marceline was confused on the golems before she follows Cassandra to see what the fuss was about.

Though aside from a shushing gesture to keep quiet, Cassandra just gestured for Marceline to carefully open the door a smidge so she could take a peek inside.

Marceline raised an eyebrow at the elder feline before doing just that.

To her shock, she saw Lillum in the room getting it on with about 6 or 7 men with hoods who looked like they had unnaturally massive muscles and what not, seems this was Lillum's room or something from the decor and… it looked like she was being fucked in many ways without mercy, in fact, one of the men was whipping her body in various ways without holding back and leaving red welts on her body that looked like it hurt but surprisingly Lillum looked like she had a fucked up look on her face when she was getting the ever loving Nightosphere fucked out of her, Marceline even saw the dicks on some were inhuman, some at the 12 inch mark and some far surpassing it as well while Cassandra waits for the expected reaction from a sight like this since it was intense even for Bondage Kingdom standards… especially when some of the men in there had rope and many other things as well to really push the limits.

Marceline covered her mouth as she stepped back a few feet while still feeling shocked at what she just saw. Why did Cassandra show her this?

"As you can see…" Cassandra said with a slight knowing smirk while her normally closed eyes had one slightly open before she said this.

"... Lillum normally trains here to push the limits of her body tier wise like her parents did and her parent's parents did, she was trained like this since she was 15 or so and was forced to by her parents until their passing, they didn't want to do something like this but knew that someone would have to be strong in a certain way to rule the Bondage Kingdom, Obsidian and Demonga have similar rooms with female trainers and they go through much worse then the prisoners go through… they wouldn't put a prisoner to the same pain that they are going through right now… and unfortunately for Lillum, she grew too accustomed to this kind of sex and since her time with the prisoners was tame, she normally comes here to blow off steam, I'm older then Obsidian and I've been here since the former King and Queen have been in power so I know their methods, why don't we go in shall we?, I have something else to explain as well before I give you directions out of the castle and back into town..." Cassandra said before she shocked Marceline when she opened the doors and… oddly enough… aside from the men looking at her and Marceline, they just ignored the duo to keep fucking Lillum in intense ways while she seemed to overcome with her lust to notice either of them.

Marceline was a bit shocked before she looks at Cassandra and spoke up.

"You could've just told me and not open the door."

"Would you have stuck around long enough for me to get to my point?" Cassandra said with a knowing look when she saw the shocked look on Marceline's face, though Cassandra did look down for a moment and got an amused look in her eyes.

"Then again, I'm sure you're body loves the sight of such rough carnal pleasure I see…" Cassandra said before Marceline felt… not just a slight wetness but a full blown flow of juices flow down her legs just now.

Marceline blinked when she saw that her own juices leaking before saying this.

"Not true."

"Try telling your body that, I overheard what you and Milady were talking about, so why not have a real one on one time with Milady without her limiters holding her back and see how good she really is?, why not see what kind of things that Milady is trained for can really do for a sex craved woman like you?, personally I would take over right about now since even these men have limits and as you can see, they have worked up a real sweat, the only reason I brought you here is twofold… one is to understand that Milady's pain wasn't just a fabrication and two is to see what the Queen of this place can really do… I mean haven't you always felt like she was holding back for your own good?, have you read her desires even once?, there is a reason why she wants to go with Emerald, aside from love, he can actually satisfy her and help her forget her pain for just a moment… why not help with that… especially since you and her may see more of one another even after your 5 years are up… heard you have trouble with deciding on Finn the Human and Emerald… so why not take advantage of this… personally I want to see Milady be happy again but with the way she is now with no one really able to keep up with her libido, she may never be happy even if she gets Finn the Human to take over or something, or even give her a child who can take over for them, I'm sure she won't put the child through the hell she went though, but sooner or later, someone will have to take over for Lillum when she's gone… so tell me… understand the pressure that has been piling on Milady since she was young?" Cassandra said while she sat at the edge of the bed while gesturing for Marceline to look around for a moment.

Marceline cautiously walked around the room before taking a moment to look around.

She saw that aside from all the bondage gear and sex toys and machine, Lillum barely had anything to call her own aside from a small bookshelf filled with framed pictures and what not with her perk point Card set on one of the shelves and a nightstand with a mirror attached and some makeup to get ready for her day… didn't she have other hobbies or something when she wasn't busy… getting busy?

Marceline blinked in more surprise as she kept looking around to see there was any other sign that Lillum had a hobby at least.

Unfortunately, aside from some kind of pictures books that showed a knight freeing a princess from a tower and some albums that showed Lillum, Demonga, and Obsidian, as kids, with Demonga funnily enough having the same expression he does now today, there was nothing else, even for some books and other items, they detailed on how to make sex more intense, even a book on sex positions was seen and some really looked kinky as well….

'_Geez louise… is there anything that's not sex related?' _Marceline thought as her search come up empty handed.

"As you can see, Milady has no real personal life and to be honest… until you, Bubblegum, and Me-Mow appeared, Lillum was never able to make any friends believe it or not, most prisoners here and even the citizens are normally too intimidated or scared of her since she and her brothers are sometimes known as the monsters of the Globs, so I bet you can understand how lonely all three felt right?, but mostly Lillum who, as a reminder, is this kingdom's top ruler and has to keep training so she can stay the number one person here… you could counter why not just find someone else or something… but the throne can only be inherited by those of royal blood and have the required power… well… Obsidian… Demonga… and Lillum are the last of the Royal's of the Bondage Kingdom and while I have had a few daughters from Obsidian… they are nowhere near a required level to even be near the throne…" Cassandra said while she looked to Lillum who just keeps moaning and groaning while she rides the dicks she was fucking without even registering what was being talked about right next to her.

Marceline was at a loss for words after hearing this as she had nothing to counter on this matter.

Cassandra however smiles a little at Marceline before she said this when she stood up.

"And just to be frank, I didn't bring you here just to go over all that for no reason, you see, not only do I want you to be one of Milady's friends, I want you to be able to satisfy her as well, you see these men have a harder and harder time with getting her to snap out of her lust fueled frenzy, even with their bodies trained to the absolute limit and only a sex demon can help Milady nowadays, and maybe… depending on how things go, it doesn't have to be Finn who gives her a child… remember what Milady said?... we dealt with Vampires before so Hybrids are not a rare thing here..." Cassandra said with a grin on her face while she wondered if Marceline was following her right now or not…

Marceline blinked before saying this.

"Even if I want to be her friend, getting knocked up is not on my to do list."

Cassandra just chuckles before pointing to her own neck.

"Try and remember you got a red ring, piss off someone big time and you will be forced to be knocked up, even without Demonga's help, happened before and can happen again… but I'm not asking Lillum or anyone to knock you up… no… the other way around… I'm asking you to knock up Milady so a strong heir can be birthed for the throne… Emerald had plenty of chances but he's purposely holding back so the Contract can stay active between him and Milady… besides… with Bubblegum knocked up by Ingrem, why not give this kingdom a bit of payback and knock its leading lady up?" Cassandra said while she mischievous grins at Marceline.

Marceline did want payback but she shook her head.

"Even if I want to, it doesn't prove a point. Besides if I wanted payback, it would've been on either Demonga or that Ingrem guy. Too bad that can't happened."

"Maybe, but try and think for a moment, even if you don't agree, take a look at Milady and tell me she doesn't need some kind of help, we tried therapy but that didn't work, we tried other things and it was only thanks to Emerald that she managed to calm down greatly, why not at least think about it for a couple minutes before you decided to stay or go… besides you'll really need a bath with how wet you are… seems your body liked the idea at least if that flow is any indication… could be because it's starved for a good lay I bet?" Cassandra said with a smile on her face.

Marceline facepalm herself before speaking.

"Stupid succubus side."

"Hehe, well you can't be too mad, I mean what do you think personally?, I mean if there wasn't all of this baggage and issues and what not… would it be so bad to indulge a bit on what your body needs?... Just take a good look at Milady and try and tell me that her lust doesn't seem like a exquisite feast for you…" Cassandra teasingly said when she walked up to Marceline and around her after she got off the bed and hugged her from behind and gently touched Marceline's soaked folds which got an interesting reaction…

Marceline, who was surprised from the hug, shudders before she let a slight moan from the action as her folds got wetter.

Cassandra in turn just keeps rubbing her folds slowly while she used a spell to bring over Lillum's perk point card before she whispered this in Marceline's ear.

"_And think like this…. Whether you or Lillum get knocked up… does it really matter?... you would have your own daughter or son either way that you can spoil and what not… and the child will be well taken care of here… not like how Milady was but raised by people who know what they are doing…. Your choice… to stay and sate your bodies desires…. Or go and only get low level lays that will just make you hungrier and hungrier…" _Cassandra teasingly said like she was trying to corrupt Marceline with such subtlety that it sounded completely natural to the Catwoman…

Marceline wanted to say no but… sadly the idea of getting low level lays did not sit well for her. Reminded her of her 'times' with Ash.

The Succupire grumbled before she said this.

"Fine… I'll stay… but only to satisfy my body's hunger… and maybe help Lillum but nothing else matters."

Cassandra chuckles before she starts to finger Marceline's pussy with masterful motions and whispered this in her ear.

"_Good enough for now… but you never know what the future holds… if something comes up and either of you knock one another up in the future… then it happens… after all… while you have made a choice or not yet… you are technically Emerald's woman right now unless you object… so why not get along with a possible sister wife to the Succubus king?... I mean just think of all the perks… three top class lovers with Emerald… Maite… and Lillum… and that's not including their own personal harems and the Bondage Kingdom and the sex Demon Kingdom… seems to me you struck it rich with options if you think of it…" _Cassandra teasingly said before she starts to lick and suck at Marceline's bite marks while she keeps on fingering Marceline's folds.

Marceline shudders before letting out another moan before speaking.

"N-Not gonna work. I know my way of manipulating and nothing will change my mind."

Cassandra chuckles before she whispered this in Marceline's ear.

"_Not even teaching you're own kid your skills later?... for succubus's when a Succubus comes of age, a mother teaches her daughter everything she knows, what if you learned everything you could from Lillum, and used a more humane way of teaching that won't break a woman… but empower her?... I'll even admit to some manipulation… but that's only because of how good of a kid I can see if you two hook up… and it doesn't even have to be instant… you two are immortal… have all the time in the world… so why not take advantage of a lover who can stick around and take a pounding like no other…. I'm sure that while you love Bubblegum… she had limits… haven't you ever gotten tired of that and had to satisfy yourself in other ways?... haven't you always wanted to be truly selfish once?... and I don't mean for survival… but for real happiness?... Before you counter… when was the last time you gotten a good fuck?... when was the last time someone could speak to you like Milady did and not fear your wrath?..." _Cassandra teasingly said while she used her point card to summon her dick which gently rubbed against Marceline's folds after she used a couple fingers to spread Marceline's folds a bit which seemed to throb painfully to be fucked right now… even if Marceline's mind was listening and resisting… seems her body wasn't right now…

Marceline groans from that and sadly… Cassandra was right. During her her thousand year journey, Marceline had not received any good action in a long run before meeting Emerald and Maite. Even during her relationship with Bubblegum in the past, the Candy Monarch hadn't given her the time of day and when she did, Bubblegum would only last for like a couple rounds or so.

As for Lillum, she was the only one who had big balls to talk Marceline down like that, which apparently was making the Succupire get turned on by that even surprisingly… the thought of either her and Marceline making a kid together gave the succupire… a warm feeling in her undead heart, if you see a tear or two coming down from her eyes, including the part of teaching the kid, no matter what gender, everything Marceline knows.

Cassandra was indeed good at manipulation. It's a wonder why she wasn't one of Obsidian's wives since she bared his daughters.

Cassandra smiles at the thoughtful look on her face before she surprisingly said this.

"Though if you want to stop and leave… that's your choice… your choice… no one else's… so why not pick what you want to do now…. Not let people second guess your choices…. You're over 1000 years old…. Not a child by any means with plenty to teach…" Cassandra said while she slow starts to push her dick inside of Marceline's pussy at a snail's pace like she was giving Marceline a chance to push her away right now if she wants.

Marceline felt like she should push the elder feline way but the pleasure was already overwriting that.

Cassandra pushed herself a bit deeper while taking the time to savor Marceline's pussy, she enjoyed every bump, every wave of flesh that wrapped around her cock, all of it which made Cassandra sigh in a pleased was when she gently poked Marceline's cervix.

"Ahhhh… it's been so long since I used my own cock…, I bet after a nice backed up load to wet that appetite… you'll be fucking Milady in no time for more and give some back huh?" Cassandra teasingly said before she starts to gently thrust her hips which caused her dick to enter and exit Marceline's pussy at a slow but deep rate like one lover would do for another.

Marceline doesn't say anything but groans for bit before letting out a slight moan or two.

"That's right, enjoy my cock, feel every inch stretching you wide… I bet you would love all of my cum yes?, How badly do you want to be fucked?" Cassandra said before she starts to thrust her hips at a faster rate while she gently played with Marceline's nipples.

Marceline moans from that as she still tries to be silent while pulling a bit of a tough front.

Cassandra then leaned forward and starts to lick and suck Marceline's bite marks and could feel her dick throbbing slowly as time went by.

As Marceline tries to be strong, the pleasure spiked a fews before feeling her orgasm coming closer.

Cassandra in turn thrusts her hips faster and faster while she wondered what Marceline's thoughts were about all this.

'_F-Fuck… don't know how long I can take it. I want to fight it but at the same time it… feels so good. If only I have better control.' _Marceline thought.

A minute later, Cassandra gave one last thrust before she came surprisingly hard inside of Marceline's pussy who's succubus side worked in overtime to absorb more semen that surprisingly never seemed to end while Cassandra gently hugged Marceline from behind.

Marceline moans loud as felt that before cumming a bit hard on Cassandra's dick.

Cassandra tapped off with a sensual groan though it seemed Marceline's pussy had a mind of its own when it tried to milk her more and looked at Marceline's face to see how filled with lust it was so she could get Marceline to go after Lillum on her own choice… she did wet Marceline's appetite after all…

Marceline, who taps off, had a deep blush on her face while panting as she wanted to feel more pleasure now.

"Now then… why not indulge a bit with the Queen of Bondage here while I take these strong men here for some TLC, depending on how you want it… I could bring them to you later if you ever need to feed, I mean they do look delicious right?" Cassandra teasingly said when she points at a few of the overly muscled man with hoods that had dicks that were monster in size.

Marceline didn't say anything but pant a bit more as she nods a bit at Cassandra since the Succupire felt more lust and was now feeling very hungry.

Cassandra giggles before she whispered this in Marceline's ear.

"_Now then… a deal of my own… satisfy Milady here for tonight… and I'll convince her to bring in these big boys on your next Punishment day for some really kinky fun… should be interesting if you can train Bubblegum to withstand more as well right?" _Cassandra teasingly said while she let Marceline go and steps back which had her dick slide free of Marceline's greedy pussy.

Marceline groans as she felt before feeling some excitement when she thought of those men taking her during her punishment.

Marceline looks at Cassandra before she quickly nods her head at the elder feline.

That's when Cassandra cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"Oh boys, I believe I found your replacement for this evening, why not let a sex demon take over and enjoy mine and my daughters's Handiwork yes?, all of you look so tired after all and could use a loving touch." Cassandra said with a slight lick of her lips since the way to get the stress from people was no secret.

One of the men looked at Cassandra before seeing a heated Marceline before looking at Cassandra.

"If this is true, then yes please."

"Oh don't worry, she's Marceline the Succupire Queen, getting trained by Emerald and Maite in how to be a sex demon… so… why not follow me out so they can have a real one on one without any worry… don't worry, my daughters and I will keep you company… during… and possibly after your massages…" Cassandra teasingly said while she walked to the doorway and gestured for the men to follow her out of the room while her ass swayed to and fro for all of them to see.

The men, who sighed in relief, quickly follows after Cassandra, even though her ass was tempting, which left Lillum alone with a horny Marceline.

Lillum pants for breath while she wondered what was going on while her head cleared a little and was a bit surprised when she saw Marceline, but instead of questioning things, all she did was just give her a lustful grin and turned onto her back and spreads her legs to show a soaked pussy to Marceline to tempt her into just digging in if she wants.

And tempted she was when Marceline practically ran towards Lillum and starts eating out of Lillum's pussy with such hunger.

"Ooooohhh!" Lillum groans out when she reached down to Marceline's head and gripped her hair tightly when she tried to push her mouth closer to her pussy.

Marceline didn't need to be told twice as she got closer before shooting her tongue deep inside Lillum's pussy before the Succupire really moved it around.

Lillum tossed her head back and groans more while Marceline could taste the semen of the previous man from before which really caused her hunger to kick into overdrive while Lillum lightly scratched her scalp to help Marceline feel relaxed.

And Marceline was indeed relaxed as she continues to eat out Lillum's with such gusto.

Lillum moans loudly when she could feel her orgasm approaching thanks to her being worked up from earlier and her toes start to curl on the bed while she grinds her pussy on Marceline's face with such intensity.

Marceline used a couple of fingers to get slick from the juices that was leaking out of Lillum's pussy before Marceline brought said fingers towards Lillum's ass before the Succupire shoves them inside.

A moment later, Lillum tossed her head back and yelled out without holding back when she squirts hard on Marceline's face which quickly drenched her face in Lillum's juices while Lillum's legs wrapped around Marceline's head to keep her from pulling free.

However, Marceline, even if she wasn't in her lust fuel state, had no intention of pulling out as she hungrily lap up Lillum's love juice while Marceline thrusts her fingers in and out of Lillum's ass to make her orgasm stronger.

Lillum just groans loudly while she really gripped Marceline's hair while she rides out her orgasm for 30 seconds before she tapped off to pant for breath and her legs unlocked from around Marceline's head to let her free.

Though surprisingly, Marceline still licked Lillum's pussy to give her a second wind.

Lillum moans and groans from that before she surprised Marceline when she leaned forward and roughly gripped Marceline's right shoulder before she turned Marceline onto her back and crawled over Marceline and surprised the Succupire when she starts eating her out all of a sudden and pretty much sat her pussy on Marceline's face while she used her fingers to finger Marceline's pussy and ass, and unlike last time, Lillum used all four fingers from the get go to loosen her holes up and slowly adds her thumbs before she starts to fist Marceline's holes.

Marceline was bit surprised, though she didn't care as she was enjoying this pleasure before she decides to put her fist inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum's eyes just rolled back into her head while she groans with a fucked up look on her face before she doubled her efforts on Marceline's holes and rubbed her pussy on Marceline's face.

Marceline hums as she continues to fist Lillum's ass before the Succupire went back to pleasing Lillum's pussy with such hunger which showed when she really used her tongue to eat out Lillum's pussy.

Lillum groans from that before she leaned down and took Marceline's bud between her lips and starts to lick and suck it hard like she was trying to suck a dick while she keeps on moving her fists faster and faster while she slowly felt the two holes twitch more and more when Marceline's orgasm got closer and closer to happening.

Marceline groans from that before she decides to do the same thing to Lillum's bud before Marceline's fist turned to a tentacle and starts moving it around in a wild fashion.

Lillum groans from that but didn't stop her actions with fisting Marceline's holes while her orgasm got closer and closer while she could feel Marceline's getting closer as well until she tossed her head back and came hard on Marceline's face when the tentacle hit a few spots in her ass that really caused her to lose it.

Marceline moans loud as she lapped up Lillum's juices before the Succupire felt her pussy squirt out her juices as well.

For 20 seconds, the duo keep cumming before they tapped off 20 seconds later to pant for breath while Lillum pulled her hands free of of Marceline's holes.

Marceline pants for breath as well as before pulling her tentacle out of Lillum's ass before returning to normal.

A moment later, Lillum turned on the bed and was facing Marceline's face now before she just flat out kissed the Succupire Queen while their breasts press into one another.

Marceline just went with it as she hugged Lillum close before gripping the back of her head to make the kiss more intense before Marceline slides her tongue in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum just did the same before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show that Marceline, who had grown and not one dick, but two dicks, was plowing Lillum's pussy and ass while she was on top of her while Lillum moans and groans with a fucked up look on her face.

Marceline had a crazed and lust filled look on her face as she fucks Lillum's pussy and ass as hard as she can while the duo's bodies start to sweat.

Though the duo ignored the sweat when they keep on the fuck fest with Marceline and Lillum orgasming again and again till a shocking 2 hours pass and the duo was still going at it, this time with Lillum actually riding Marceline's monster dick while she was in her large monster bat form, and Lillum had the mother of all fucked up looks on her face while her pussy was bulging greatly when she was stretched way beyond what Marceline would think would be safe but Lillum took Marceline's dick like a champ.

Marceline moans and groans while having a fanged grin as she watched Lillum bounce.

"**F-Fuck yeah! Keep doing that!"**

Lillum in turn didn't need to be told twice before she starts bouncing harder and faster while she played with her breasts to help her feel better and could feel Marceline's orgasm getting closer and closer as time went by.

Marceline groans a few times before saying this.

"**F-Fuck!... Hope you don't have any other plans… c-cause we ain't leaving this room for the time being."**

Lillum this time shockingly was able to speak up this time.

"F-fuck… YES!... KEEP FUCKING ME!" Lillum groans out with a yell a moment later while she rides Marceline's cock more and more until…

Marceline grinds her teeth before she growls loudly and gave Lillum's pussy a very big dose of cum that quickly filled her womb up before bloating like a balloon.

Lillum yelled when her orgasm hit her like a fucking truck before she squirts hard onto Marceline's dick and her juices drench Marceline's groin as a result.

Marceline groans as she kept climaxing before tapping off after 30 seconds pass.

The scene then went to a few minutes later with Lillum, who used her perk point card, grow a dick and was now fucking Marceline's ass while Marceline was on all fours but her legs hanged off the bed to allow Lillum to really get a good grip on the succupire's shapely ass.

Marceline groans and moans loudly while having a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys this which made her ass tighten around Lillum's dick.

For a bit, the duo continue to have sex with Lillum's body not seeming to run out of energy while the duo's bodies drip with sweat and the smell of sex was intense in the room while the scene now showed Marceline riding Lillum's dick with her pussy while the duo seemed lost in pleasure right now.

Marceline grunts and groans as she bounced hard on Lillum's dick with her hands behind her head while her breasts bounced a lot.

For a bit, the duo keep going while Lillum got closer and closer to cumming until she threw her head back and came surprisingly hard inside of Marceline's pussy which worked in overdrive to absorb the semen.

Marceline threw her head back as well before she moans loud and as her pussy tightens around Lillum's dick, to not only milk more cum but also squirting some juices on it.

The scene then went to a couple minutes later to show a kinky scene when Lillum wanted to show something that Bubblegum did with Sake… and Lillum was now getting her dick fucked by Marceline's when she was asked to make her dick extra long so Marceline could really get deep inside of Lillum's urethra.

Marceline, was a bit shocked at first, but was now enjoying this very much as she thrust her dick very deep inside Lillum's dick as her toes squeezed the floor.

For a bit, Marceline's dick enters and exits Lillum's dick for quite a bit with her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Marceline throws her head back again before she unleashed her load inside Lillum's dick.

Lillum groans while she leaned forward and pushed her hips so that she took all of Marceline's dick into her own before she waits for the Succupire Queen to tap off.

About 25 seconds pass before Marceline taps off.

Lillum then pulled her hips back while she looked unfocused and surprised Marceline when she pushed Marceline onto her back and pushed her dick into the Vampire Queen's pussy and when she got as deep as she could, she groans loudly before she not only came her load into Marceline, but Marceline's load as well which really made Marceline's womb bloat when it had trouble deciding to absorb it or not since it originally came from her anyway.

Marceline moans from that before she hugged Lillum close so she can let her keep climaxing while trying to make her body absorb all the cum even if some of it was own. Though not like Succupire Queen could get pregnant anyway since her Vampire side negates that.

The scene then went to another position where Lillum oddly had Marceline in her werewolf form and was fucking her doggystyle while she moans and groans when Marceline was really intense in her actions.

Marceline kept fucking Lillum's pussy hard like an animal wanting to breed with its mate as she leans down and starts licking Lillum's neck with her tongue.

Lillum moans from that and thrusts her hips back so that she could help Marceline get deeper into her while she could feel Marceline getting close after a few minutes and tightened her holes to help set her off soon..

Marceline groans as she felt that which made the Succupire/Werewolf thrust her dick even harder now while panting.

A minute later, Lillum tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on Marceline's dick without warning while her fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly.

Marceline growls as she couldn't hold it any longer before she gripped the back of Lillum's neck with her fangs before she climaxed very hard deep inside the woman's pussy.

Lillum groans loudly from that while her body shuddered big time from how strong her orgasm was which really worked to milk Marceline's dick and Lillum's womb bloating showed how hard Marceline was cumming into her.

Marceline kept climaxing for about 35 seconds before she taps off after letting go of Lillum's neck.

Though aside from a slight bite mark on Lillum's neck, Lillum didn't show any other sign of damage before she fell forward and her torso fell onto the bed while her ass stayed in the air and Marceline saw her handiwork flowing from Lillum's pussy.

Marceline returns to normal as she watched her load leaking out before speaking.

"D-Damn."

A moment later, The doors to the room opened and Cassandra walked in with some bath towels and other cleaning implements before she spoke up when she approached the bed and saw Marceline's handiwork.

"Wow, looks like you're doing well for yourself, enjoying your feeding without holding back?" Cassandra said while she used a spell to clean the bed off and used a towel to gently wipe Lillum's forehead while she pants for breath.

"Y-Yeah… and it felt… g-great." Marceline said with a relieved look.

Cassandra giggles at that before she walked over and summoned a bottle filled with a red fluid and held it out for Marceline to take.

"Well I hope you're not done yet, while it's true Lillum was already well fucked earlier before you got here, she does get a second wind sometimes, if she just rests on the bed for a bit more, then congrats, you managed to satisfy her, if not, well… I doubt you would complain right?" Cassandra said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline didn't blink with a slight blush before chuckling a bit.

"No flipping way. To be honest… I actually needed a cool down period from earlier."

Cassandra just chuckles before she sets the bottle of red stuff next to Marceline.

"Well since she hasn't moved for a bit, I would say she is down for the count finally, so she should return to normal after a few hours of rest, why not get comfy on the bed here, fit for a Queen after all." Cassandra said while she smiles at the Succupire Queen.

Marceline did blush before she chuckles and spoke up.

"You have a point. And I don't mind the company. Whether they're tired or not."

"Nice to know, and since Emerald and Clover have left the kingdom for now… after Maite got through with Emerald on her finding out about the multiple marriages and Demonga waking and all that... this should help keep you from being lonely right?, Bubblegum is still busy with BMO's new bodies so she may be a bit more before she is free for visits." Cassandra said before she giggled at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline's eyes blinked a few times before before asking this.

"Seriously? I thought those were just rumors I've been hearing."

"You mean the part about BMO right?, well I don't know all the details but I heard from Bubblegum that Emerald found some upgrades for BMO and Bubblegum is working with wolfmen that Demonga used to help knock her up as assistances for either heavy lifting of parts or in Ingrem's case, the second set of brains, he was a chemist who helped make the serem that allowed a 100% knock up rate, depending on how you see it, you could ask him to see if he can make something for Vampire's to use if you ever want a kid in the future, though I would wait till after you get out of prison… unless you are willing to either get knocked up by our princess here then that's a different matter altogether hehehe." Cassandra said before giggling more.

Marceline blushings a bit brightly at the thought before she regained her composure.

"Sorry but ain't gonna happen. Not against kids just not ready for one… nor if I'm mom material. I'm more of a wild girl type… And even if I did want one… hypothetically… wouldn't want him or her finding out that I went to this prison after this Kingdom goes public."

"Well I can't blame you for that one, but considering some of the… questionable things that I heard that you did, mainly pranking, minion getting, and other things, would this be so bad to find out about considering your nature?, pretty sure your kid would be proud you got with one of the top ladies here and all that, pretty sure sex demons would love this place… besides what's so bad about raising a child here since I have some daughters here?" Cassandra said while she gave Marceline a raised eyebrow from the raising kid part and the fact that Cassandra worked here as a sex masseuse.

Marceline waved her hand a bit in defense before speaking.

"Nothing. Not saying anything bad. If you're comfortable doing it then that's okay."

"Then what would be so bad if your child found out about this place?, not only that, you could be a good mother if someone gives you lessons on how to be one, if you want, I could teach you, even if you don't have a child anytime soon, you should at least know what to do if you ever get into that unlikely situation, I mean take Bubblegum for instance, does she have parental skills?, I'm not sure, but just in case she doesn't, wouldn't her little bundle of joy be a good way to help practice since there are so many people there who can help you?" Cassandra said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline did blush from that before saying this.

"I don't know… maybe… I-I need some time to think on this."

"Good, no one said you had to rush, I was just suggesting all of this because at the end of the day, you look like you could be a great mother and having your own flesh and blood family can be nice to have… take all the time you need in thinking because believe it or not, you have plenty of people here who would do anything to help, and while you may not like him, you may be surprised that Demonga, … well I am quoting from Milady and Obsidian… but the hardass… does know how to take care of children well, he did help raise Obsidian and Milady in their past life believe it or not and he does have a few buildings that help raise orphans that certain… ringed people caused to get them into that situation, has them in a level 5 area made to be like a miniature town for the kids to be in, no one goes there unless they get permission… for obvious reasons." Cassandra said while she slyly smirked at Marceline's shapely body and how sexy it looked right now.

Though Marceline did blush, she was surprised to hear that info before saying this.

"Well you haven't lied to me before and not saying I don't believe you, but I need to see some proof first."

"Very well, after you take a nap and everything to recover, I'll personally escort you there, but you'll have to shapeshift your form to something more modest and have to wear an outfit of my choosing since we are dealing with children after all." Cassandra said with a look in her eye that dared Marceline to object for many reasons… and for some reason… that look gave Marceline a chill up her spine without her control…

Marceline was taken back by that look before speaking.

"Okay Okay. I'll do that just take a chill pill."

Cassandra then smiles lightly before she said this when she points to the bottle with the red stuff inside.

"Great, that will help you recover and I left some bathing items here, the bathroom is over there and if you need me, Lillum has a phone here that connects to me directly, has little cute cat ears on it so you won't miss it." Cassandra said while she points to a few areas to show the bathroom, the bathing items, and shockingly enough, a wall of phones that had various labels on them.

Marceline blinks in surprise when she saw the phones before looking at Cassandra.

"Okay, for someone with no hobbies, why that many phones?"

"Oh that's just in case she is needed anywhere in the kingdom, we have various relay stations and we have various places that need aid sometimes but well… lets just say none of those phones aside from mine are used for regular talk, it's just faster than a person running from one end of the kingdom to here for Lillum to hear a issue so this is just a time saver." Cassandra explained while she points to a few phones that had labels for the Orientation area or for the entrance, etc.

Marceline blinks a few times after hearing this.

"Well I get that, though I'm surprised she didn't ask Bonnie to help upgrade them a bit. I mean with all that science mumbo jumbo, your princess here would have one phone for everything." She said before patting Lillum's ass.

Lillum moans a bit from that while Cassandra giggles from that.

"Maybe, but while I'm sure she would love that, she tries to not be too selfish, while she may not seem like it, she does think of her people first and foremost… though keep patting her and you may be forced into another round of sex." Cassandra said before giggling when Lillum blushed a bit in her sleep.

"Eh like that'll stop me. As long as everyone's feeling good." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Oh really?, well don't say I didn't warn you if you set Milady off again, I'll be going now, unless you have any other questions or do you need me to get your stress drained real quick?" Cassandra said before she got a lustful look on her face.

Marceline blushes a bit before speaking up.

"I'm good. Though I could use a little stress reliever before I get cleaned." She said while grinning before summoning her dick.

Cassandra just smiles when she got up and walked to Marceline's side of the bed.

"Very well, just lay back and relax, I'll be showing you that I'm the best sex masseuse here as well so I hope you visit me and my daughters later… Me-Mow does need some practice as well so hope you don't mind if you partner with her a few times." Cassandra said while she gently gripped Marceline's dick and strokes it a few times before she leaned down and opened her mouth before she took the head of Marceline's dick into her mouth so she could start her work.

Marceline let out a pleased groan as she lays down on her back with her hands behind her head.

"Sure. I'll be glad to help Me-Mow. Will make sure she becomes the most popular masseuse here." She said while enjoying Cassandra's mouth.

Cassandra would have said something from that, but she was too busy with licking and sucking Marceline's dick to say anything, and she used her fingers to gently finger Marceline's pussy while she took half of the Succupire's dick into her mouth while she worked her magic literally to help work Marceline's stress out of her body.

Marceline shudders as she let out a few pleased moans and groans before saying this.

"D-Damn… you really are good. I can see why Obsidian likes to go to you."

Cassandra giggles a little from that but didn't stop her actions while she had this thought.

"_Well, it's not like I'm a regular woman after all…" _Cassandra cryptically thought while she keeps her actions up on sucking Marceline's cock and made sure her tongue wiggles around it as well while she could feel Marceline getting closer and closer as time went by.

Marceline moans and groans for a bit as she was really enjoying Cassandra's work which made her toes curl a few times as her climax was getting closer.

Cassandra keeps her actions up for a bit more while Marceline's orgasm got closer and closer until...

Marceline moans a bit loud before she climaxed a bit hard from her dick inside Cassandra's mouth while the Succupire's pussy drenched Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra then felt Marceline's stress leave her dick with her sperm and surprised the Succupire by deepthroating all of the dick so she could drink Marceline's semen and stress with gusto while she roughly fingers Marceline's squirting pussy.

Marceline was indeed surprised by that as she kept climaxing for 26 seconds before tapping off.

Cassandra then slowly pulled her head up while making sure she licks the dick clean and pulled away with a pop before it fell flaccid on Marceline's body.

"So… was my work satisfactory?" Cassandra said with a smile on her face like she didn't just surprise Marceline with a top grade deep throat just now.

Marceline did pant for a bit with a slight blush on her face before giving Cassandra a thumbs up.

"Good, if you need anything else, then you know where to go or how to call me from here, now if you'll excuse me, I should let you get cleaned after I clean Milady." Cassandra said before she used a spell to make Lillum float in the air and Cassandra used a spell to make her clothing vanish and Marceline saw her nude figure in fill before Cassandra starts walking to the bathroom with a slight swing of her hips.

Marceline blushes a bit brightly when she saw that which surprisingly made her feel a bit turned on.

Her dick as a result got iron hard in no time which could be telling her to have more fun with Cassandra this time or something…

That's when Marceline blushes a bit brightly before she spoke up.

"A-Actually… was wondering if you want some more fun."

Cassandra looked at Marceline before she sent the Succubus a teasing smirk.

"Well of course, just follow me to the bathroom and help me clean Milady first, I'm sure I can give you a good rub down while I… slowly wash every inch of your body." Cassandra teasingly said before she starts walking again to the bathroom.

Marceline blushes a bit brightly from that before mentally chuckling.

'_Oh she's good. Maybe I can learn some material from her.'_ She thought before she got up from the bed and starts following Cassandra to the bathroom so she can help clean Lillum.

A bit later, the sounds of pleasure came from the bathroom after Lillum was set on the bed while Cassandra started to… clean every inch of Marceline from head to toe while making sure to satisfy her.

"Hmmm… fuck Cassandra, this feels so good." Marceline said as she moans a bit.

"Thank you, I learned from the best, now then relax because this one is intense." Cassandra said before Marceline groans loudly before the scene changed to Emerald, Maite, and Clover, while they were at Hikari's place drinking some tea, and thankfully for Emerald, who was next to Clover while she was between him and Maite when she was steamed after hearing about Ayuyat's… punishment… for Emerald but Hikari's tea helped settle her anger quickly, seems Hikari used some kind of relaxing tea leaves because even Clover, the normally skittish one, looked content right now.

"Hmmm… This is some good tea." Maite said as she took another sip.

"Thank you, if you want, I can share the recipe with you, it's surprisingly easy to make as long as you get the right tea leafs, how is the taste?, not too strong I hope?, and same to you Miss Clover, how do you like the Carrot flavor tea?, took me quite a while to make a blend that tastes like carrots so I hope it's to your liking." Hikari said with a gentle smile on his face to the two ladies.

Maite chuckles at Hikari before speaking.

"It's delicious."

"I agree. Never had carrot flavor tea this good before. Thank you Mr. Hikari." Clover said with a slight blush.

"No worries Miss Clover, and please, call me Hikari, Mr. Hikari's my father, hahaha!" Hikari said before he laughed at his joke while Emerald sweatdrops since that was a really, really, old joke that was rare to hear about nowadays while he sipped his tea quietly.

Maite also sweatdropped but Clover did slightly chuckle from that.

"So… Maite… sorry about earlier, just didn't know what to do to so Clover and I could leave for her home kingdom fast, didn't even see Ayuyat asking for 5 Royal weddings." Emerald said when he tried to apologize to his wife.

Maite however did wag her finger at Emerald before saying this.

"Oh you're not getting out that easy… honey. Even if this tea is calming, I still got to punish you a bit."

"Er… may I at least ask for it to be after I help Clover and Marceline out a bit by solving some things at the Rabbit Kingdom first?" Emerald said with a weary look on his face while Hikari laughed a bit before he said this.

"Well why not get it out of the way now, I got to leave for a bit anyway for some things and I could have your friend here lend a hand if she's quick on her feet by helping me with getting some things on the other end of town, if you want, you can use my bedroom as long as you clean the sheets after alright?" Hikari said before winking at Maite to give her a signal that he was aiding her right now while Emerald's jaw comically dropped at how… Hikari just pretty much gave Maite a perfect setting here since no one would be around for a good long time… especially with the long list that Hikari pulled out and it unrolled to comical effect…

Maite had a wicked smirk before speaking.

"That would be nice Hikari. I'm sure Clover here would love to assist you as thanks for your hospitality." She said which made Clover blink a bit.

Emerald then saw Hikari get up from his chair before he picked Clover up by the scruff of her neck and said this when he dragged her out of the house after making sure she finished her tea.

"Now if you two love birds will excuse us, Miss Clover and I have some items to procure, try and not destroy the bed while I'm gone…. Hahahaha!" Hikari said before laughing and a moment later, Emerald heard the door slam shut and for a rare moment in his life… he felt fear crawl down his back when he gulped and looked over to see how his wife was doing.

Maite stares at her husband with a creepy grin on her face as she chuckled a bit.

"Oh Emerald. It's time the we get more… comfortable." She said as she gets up and walk towards Emerald.

Emerald got a frightened look on his face before the camera went out to Clover and Hikari while they were walking away from the house… right before they heard Emerald scream in horror which made Hikari laugh a bit from that.

Clover was a bit creeped out from the laugh before she spoke up.

"How is this funny? I'm actually worried for him."

"Oh don't worry, I doubt a sex demon king would die that easily from his loving wife's wrath, or do you want to go back and join Emerald in trying to calm his wife down?" Hikari said with a slight smirk on his face while he points a thumb at his home.

Clover jolt as she can still hear Emerald screaming before the female rabbit shook her head.

"I-I'll just stick with you and help out."

Hikari chuckles at that before he turned to continue walking and gestured for Clover to follow him.

"Great, just stick by me so we can get you to the safe areas safely, can't have you being carted off by overzealous people looking for a quick lay unless you need the points that is, need a certain amount or out will be forced into a serious punishment." Hikari said while he grinned at Clover's reaction to that reminder.

Clover pales at the thought of being rape by someone in the kingdom before she shook her head.

"N-No thanks. I'm good."

"Well you might as well find a few people to get it on with then at the town square while I handle the list." Hikari said before he showed the long list and snapped his fingers before it gotten short all of a sudden, was that an illusion or something?

Clover blinked in confusion before asking this.

"W-Was that list even long?"

"Hmmm, not really, just need to get a few potions, some flower seeds, some food and drinks, simple things, so when we get to the main area, you can have some fun with a few people while I handle the boring work." Hikari said while he gave Clover a kind smile.

Clover blushes brightly but was feeling nervous since she would be having sex with other people for the first time after having her first experience with Marceline but was still nervous.

Hikari saw that she was nervous and decided to give her some advice.

"Listen Clover, do you think Marceline will be there every time you are in trouble or are a nervous wreck?, or do you think Emerald can help you relax every time you get frightened?, while they may try and do that as much as they can, you are the only one who can do things on your own with your own will, I won't force you to do anything you don't want but you know that you need to do something to help break that shyness of yours, if you want my advice, try visiting those rabbit folks that you're staying with, they may have better advice then I will, or if you want a more direct piece of advice, go to where some desperate women and men are, sometimes they may be short of points and will do simple things just to get them, but that's just from an observer's standpoint on this so eh." Hikari said before shrugging before he starts walking to the square again.

Clover was still blushing while feeling nervous but surprisingly… Hikari was right. Clover can't always depend people like Emerald and Marceline to save her. Seems if the female rabbit needs to survive, she's gonna have to pull the bandaid off and be somewhat bold.

That's when she starts following Hikari to town square.

The scene then fades to black while many incidents unfold all at once for many people around the Bondage Kingdom… and after a few more, next stop, the Rabbit Kingdom!

* * *

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME pausing the game to take a short break or so before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Phew... Talk about a challenging mission."**

"**Yeah but I think we did good for this chapter, would have been to the Rabbit kingdom already but we had some drama this round and plenty of lemons hehe." TME said while he leaned back in his chair so he could relax a bit.**

"**Hehe, yeah though we did need some great drama like what happened between Maite and Demonga, then Lillum and Marceline. Don't forget the reason why Demonga is like that. Seems those two finally understand why now and maybe say sorry to Lillum and Demonga. And how about the way Cassandra almost had Marceline agree about the… possibility for… kids eh?" Atomsk said while wiggling his eyebrows.**

"**Yup, and there maybe more to Cassandra then meets the eye but that's a solo surprise to surprise you as well hehehe." TME said before chuckling a bit from the idea.**

**Atomsk chuckles as well before speaking.**

"**Of course. Though I'm surprised we never had Cassandra be a wife to Obsidian since she bear his daughters unless you have a plan of sorts."**

"**Oh I do, also plays into the 5 paid weddings by Emerald hehe, I thought ahead on that one as well." TME said while he tapped his head.**

"**Nice. Which just leaves two open spaces now. Wonder which of the two lucky ladies will Obsidian claim next." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

"**Eh we already got 3 filled out for now so we should relax with forcing all 5 spots to be filled from the get go, for now, we should focus on Maite's… time with Emerald, Clover getting out for a one on one lemon to help her get some points, then the Rabbit Kingdom where the next Arc of the story starts." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Oh so true and boy is Emerald dead meat now. Hope he regenerates fast." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

"**Well I doubt Maite would leave lasting damage, but I believe we took enough of the readers time, shall we end this outro so I can beat you in taking out more enemies than you in Borderlands?" TME said while he picked up his controller with a competitive look in his eyes.**

**Atomsk snorts before he picked up the controller as well.**

"**Yes and Bring. It. On."**

**The scene then fades to black with TME and Atomsk getting back into the game with some poor unfortunate enemies being slaughtered by the duo.**


End file.
